Ikanaide
by SweetGirl90
Summary: Recuerdo que habías dicho que siempre estarías a mi lado ¿Lo recuerdas? Fue la primera promesa que me hiciste... Pero las cosas cambiaron ¿No? Sé que no me amas, que te parezco patético. Pero te amo, te necesito... No importa lo que pase, no importa lo que sientas... Ódiame, despréciame, pierde el afecto que tenías por mí. Pero por favor... No me abandones.
1. Introducción

**FANDOM… Hola otra vez. (?)**

 **Hey… ¿Recuerdan que mencioné en "Curse of roses" que haría otro fanfic? Pues aquí está :v**

 **Lo estaba planeando hace más tiempo atrás que el otro, por lo que tal vez piensen "¡¿Y POR QUÉ NO LO PUBLICASTE ANTES?!". Sencillo… Porque no me dio ganas hacer el prólogo xd Soy re vaga, lo siento, además no sabía cómo empezarlo hasta que la inspiración me dio de sopetón.**

 **Este fic, al contrario del otro, no contiene tragedia, ni sangre, ni ninguna de las weas sádicas que amarían ver, pequeños enfermos. (?) No, este contiene más comedia, dulzura, drama del que te da ganas de golpear a los protagonistas con una sartén, que te generan hasta simpatía por los más odiosos y quizá algo de cariño a ships raras, etc.**

 **En resumen: Es más ligero que el otro. Tengo que aprender a hacer un balance entre la comedia y los momentos sad, así que espero no cagarla.**

 **El enfoque en los puntos de vista irán cambiando una que otra vez. A veces en el de Licorice y otras en el de Ivlis. Quizá hasta haya de otros personajes si lo requiere.**

 **Cabe a decir, que está inspirado en la canción con el mismo nombre "Ikanaide", o como le dicen por ahí "No me abandones/No te vayas/Don't go" ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pensé en la trama al oírla y queda en honor a la canción. Si alguno quiere puede ir a oírla mientras lee esto.**

 **Cómo siempre debo decirles: Este fic contiene yaoi, yuri, hetero, incesto, parejas raras y muchos Head Canons que si ustedes no comprenden, podré explicarles en los mensajes de escritora (Que soy yo xd) y en el futuro tendrá lemmon.  
**

 **Fic dedicado a mi hermosa senpai MisakiAshuraUchiha porque ella también me ayudó con este ¡Ay, adoro trabajar contigo, diosa mía! :'D**

 **Sin más preámbulos, los dejo con el prólogo. La portada la hice yo, está en DeviantART por si quieren verla.**

 **Recuerden que actualizo cada muerte del Obispo xd Sigo con escuela hasta el 24 de noviembre y es probable que deba rendir la materia de Física.**

 **¿Cómo funciona aquí en el prólogo?:**

 **Cursivas: Relato.  
Normal: Escenas.  
Negritas cursivas: Citas y pensamientos.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _Existió alguna vez en uno de los tantos mundos del universo… Un diablo._

 _Un diablo que alguna vez estuvo retenido por el rencor, la venganza y el deseo de destruir a cada persona que lo había humillado. Su Dios, su nuevo amo, los superiores de otro mundo. No había espacio en ese corazón para el amor, todo estaba perdido para él. Su pureza había sido arrebatada, sus sonrisas deformadas a muecas de desagrado cada día, su brillante mirar dorado se había opacado._

 _Ya no había rastros del inocente y feliz ser que alguna vez fue. Toda esa alegría se fragmentó en simples recuerdos que pasaban por su mente para recordarle cuan miserable era su actualidad._

 _Su día a día era tortura, hasta respirar se volvía innecesario._

 _Ya nada parecía tener sentido, el color se esfumaba a su alrededor, la luz se apagaba, moría cada vez más… Como una flor marchitándose._

 _Hasta que el destino dijo… ¡No! ¡No podemos dejarlo así! Hay que darle algo que lo haga querer vivir, una razón para levantarse cuando cayera, algo por lo cual luchar, algo que también luche por él, algo que dé su vida por protegerlo, que luche cada día por hacerlo sonreír…_

 _Algo que lo haga feliz, que reviva ese congelado y herido corazón del diablo de llamas, algo que lo haga palpitar nuevamente._

 _El destino supo entonces qué obsequiarle…_

 _Sin embargo, aquello no fue bien recibido por parte de aquel diablo. El destino buscó la manera de llevarlo a él, pero de una forma cruel. Un engendro, un niño no deseado, el hijo de la persona que hasta ahora formaba parte de sus pesadillas también. Un niño que nació mediante la tortura, las lágrimas, el incesante y ardiente dolor en sus entrañas._

 _No pudo aceptar tan bello regalo, pues estaba envuelto en una decoración de basto dolor y oscuridad, con solo mirarlo venían a sus ojos las memorias de los gritos, la sangre, la tortura, las risas, los insultos, la humillación, esa colmilluda sonrisa que le acechaba… Pues no era ni menos que la viva imagen de su padre._

 _Su herido ser no era capaz de ver más allá de un simple envoltorio y una fea circunstancia._

 _Nacido de un abuso, de su vientre, el fruto de las pesadillas._

 _ **No es mi hijo, es un error, es un engendro… ES HIJO DE ESE MONSTRUO.**_

 _Afiladas y concretas palabras capaces de hacer a sus servidores obedecerlo inmediatamente, decididos a cuidar por sí mismos al pequeño._

 _Sin embargo… El llamado de una madre no puede ignorarse._

 _Oh, dulce regalo del destino, envuelto de dolor, pero siendo por sí mismo la cosa más bella por existir ante sus ojos ¿Cómo pudo rechazarlo así? ¿Era acaso la culpa de esa inocente criatura tener la sangre de quien más odiaba hasta ahora? ¿Qué podría haber hecho para merecer el repudio de su madre además de nacer?_

 _Quizás esa criatura tenía rasgos similares al diablo de las sombras, pero irradiaba la luz que en su vida se había extinguido. Había heredado de sí sus hermosos orbes dorados como la miel, tenía una sonrisa dulce y sincera capaz de contagiarse sin dificultad. Apenas lo sostuvo en sus brazos, el destino habló._

 _ **Este es tu regalo, Ivlis. Es tu razón de vivir, la persona que dará la vida por ti y tú harás lo mismo. Él nunca te abandonará… Así que no lo hagas tú.**_

 _Él merecía un nombre digno de un ser tan dulce._

-Licorice… Mi pequeño y dulce niño… -Decía el de mechas rojas, arropando entre frazadas al bebé. La noche reinaba en su mundo, pero no había sombras que lo asustaran, no había nada que temer. En la oscuridad de la habitación, se oían ahora las melodías del progenitor hacia el niño que por fin después de tanto tiempo había sido bautizado como Licorice. –Mamá te cuidará y amará siempre…

 _El tiempo pasó, y esa dulce criaturita se había vuelto un niño. Inocente, amable, gentil, era simplemente perfecto. Su adoración hacia su querida madre no tenía comparación a ninguna otra lealtad vacía y banal hacia un Dios, era mucho más que eso. Era puro, sincero, de corazón… Era algo que nacía de él y que también lo hacía feliz._

 _Para ese tierno diablo… La sonrisa de su madre y el destello de vida en sus ojos dorados eran un tesoro que debía cuidar._

 _Alejado de la perversión y la oscuridad, Licorice pasó sus días felices junto a Ivlis, entre risas y amenos momentos amorosos. Desgraciadamente no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, había alguien allí que no respetaba esa intocable felicidad._

 _ **Te odio, padre… Te odio… ¡¿Por qué lastimas a madre?! ¡¿Qué te hizo él?! ¡DÉJALO EN PAZ!**_

 _Jamás perdonaría toda la angustia que sintió durante esos pocos años de infancia en los que no le quedaba más que observar como Ivlis era torturado y dañado por nadie más que su otro progenitor._

 _Satanick…_

 _Fue mucho tiempo de lágrimas de desesperación, inútiles intentos por salvarle que eran en vano. A ese despreciable ser le bastaba con solo empujarle suavemente para que soltara a su madre y la dejara entre sus garras._

 _ **Yo solo quiero… Proteger a madre… Desearía ser mayor para alejarlo de esa basura… ¡No quiero que sufra! ¡YO LA AMO!**_

 _Y fue entonces que como una bendición, a Licorice se le fue concedido su deseo. Una forma adulta temporal, una fuerza digna de un verdadero diablo y la habilidad de aparecer lanzas de luz al igual que su tía Igls Unth. Tenía el poder, tenía el valor, tenía todo lo necesario para protegerlo._

-Fufufufu ¡Hoy nos divertiremos tanto, cucaracha! –Canturreaba maliciosamente el de orbes violeta, acomodado sobre Ivlis en el suelo, levantando su traje mientras el susodicho forcejeaba para quitárselo de encima. Esta era la rutina de siempre, huir de él, ya casi no entendía para qué esforzarse en intentarlo.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente cuando al final sus manos terminaron inmovilizadas sobre su cabeza y esos desagradables roces se extendieron.

Dios… Que alguien lo ayude.

-¡ALÉJATE DE MADRE, BASURA! –El joven apareció con toda velocidad, atravesando magistralmente la cabeza de su padre con una de sus lanzas, de una forma tan rápida que nadie dio tiempo a esperar aquello o siquiera reaccionar. Ivlis levantó la mirada con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, observando impresionado a su salvador. Un diablo alto de aspecto serio y mirada profunda… ¿Su hijo? –Madre… ¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó usando su dulce tono usual que hizo al de mechas rojas entender que realmente se trataba de su hijo. No podía convencerse de que eso estaba pasando, ni siquiera cuando fue cargado al estilo princesa para ser alejado del otro diablo que permanecía en shock por lo ocurrido. –Él no te hizo daño… ¿Verdad?

-N-no… T-tú me… Me salvaste… -Dijo sorprendido sin creer sus propias palabras. Por primera vez alguien había hecho algo por él, alguien lo había salvado. Alguien tuvo el suficiente valor y coraje para atender sus suplicas internas. –M-me… ¡Me salvaste! P-pero como… ¿Cómo es que tú…?

-No te preocupes, madre. Las cosas van a ser diferentes a partir de ahora… -Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, lo dejó incorporarse en el suelo. Pero entonces, dejando al diablo de llamas sin habla, se arrodilló frente a él tomando su mano. –Yo juro proteger a madre, nadie la lastimará de nuevo mientras yo siga con vida. Quien sea que se atreva a dañarla pagará las consecuencias. Porque… Yo te amo, madre.

-L-Licorice… -Le fue imposible no sentir sus labios temblar y sus ojos derramar lágrimas. Nadie hasta ahora le había dicho tales palabras, nunca había vuelto a experimentar antes la sensación de no tener temor. De importarle a alguien…

-No llores, madre. Estoy aquí para cuidarte…

 _El destino no había mentido, Ivlis tenía no solo una razón para seguir luchando por seguir viviendo, sino que contaba con alguien que lo amaba profundamente de manera incondicional, quien juraba lealtad, alguien dispuesto a dar sangre por su bienestar._

 _Aunque nunca fue capaz de notar que ese fraternal afecto se transformó con el tiempo en algo distinto._

 _Sin que se percatara, todo para Licorice empezó a cambiar._

 _Ivlis a sus ojos se volvía cada día más perfecto de lo que podría llegar a imaginar, no solo su apariencia, sino su forma de ser. Empezó a valorar de una manera cursi y sentimental cada detalle que muchos otros dejaban pasar por alto o no tomaban importancia._

 _Se hizo adicto a la calidez que le transmitía el estar arrullado entre los brazos del diablo, al reconfortante sonido de los latidos de su corazón cuando recostaba su cabeza en su pecho, a sus inocentes y cariñosas caricias entre sus hebras negras y su rostro, a su melodiosa voz al cantarle para dormir o cuando simplemente hablaba, a su suave y dulce aroma que desprendía su bufanda y su propio ser._

 _Deseó ver en cada momento los labios de su madre curveados en una sonrisa._

 _No supo cómo, no supo cuándo, no supo por qué… Pero se había enamorado perdidamente del diablo que le había dado la vida._

 _Se había enamorado de sus defectos, sus virtudes, su alma… Se había enamorado inocente y fuertemente de Ivlis._

 _Fuera de tomarlo como algo malo, ajeno a prejuicios del mundo, el pequeño aceptó esos sentimientos con alegría, dispuesto a una sola cosa: Ganar el corazón de su amada madre y hacerla feliz por el resto de su vida._

 _Pero no era algo tan sencillo, claro que no. Satanick había alegado que amaba a Ivlis y que estaba dispuesto a ganárselo también._

 _La simple idea de ver a su madre junto a ese insoportable diablo le enfermaba… ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a reclamar el amor de su madre así?! ¡Qué descaro! ¡Inaceptable!_

 _Satanick NO merecía estar con alguien tan maravilloso como Ivlis. No después de todo el daño que había ocasionado a este, no era justo ¿Qué sabía él sobre el de mechas rojas? ¿Qué había hecho por él? ¿Acaso se había puesto a pensar en su felicidad? ¿Había quitado la vista de esos métodos tan usados y cliché para ganarse a otros individuos? Su madre no era un cualquiera, era único en su clase y nadie podía ganarse su corazón con unas estúpidas frases cursis y melosas, un ramo de flores y una caja de chocolates. Con un simple "¡Ámame! ¡¿Por qué no me amas?!" no conseguiría lo que deseaba._

 _ **Si lo amaras como dices no lo retendrías aquí, no lo tendrías encerrado como a un pájaro en una jaula… Si lo amaras no lo harías sentir tan incómodo e infeliz cuando lo acosas, no lo golpearías, no lo harías llorar, no le causarías esas ojeras mañaneras por haber estado sufriendo cumpliendo tus deseos, no aparecería herido y lastimado después de verte, no lo lastimarías como lo haces, no harías que tus acciones opaquen el brillo de sus ojos… Si lo amaras lo llenarías de palabras hermosas ¡No para ganártelo, sino porque nacen de ti! No lo insultarías o humillarías ni le llamarías "cucaracha" como siempre haces… ¡Si lo amaras lo dejarías libre! ¡Lo harías sonreír! ¡Porque amar es mucho más que desear tener a alguien contigo!**_

 _ **Amar a alguien… Es desear su felicidad por sobre la tuya, su protección, su bienestar… Así no sea contigo.**_

 _ **Yo sí amo a madre, y quiero que sea feliz aunque no sea conmigo.**_

 _Era tan triste que aquel pensar tan hermoso no llegara a los oídos del diablo de llamas. Sí, ahora valoraba el hermoso regalo que el destino trajo a su vida, amaba profundamente a su pequeño Licorice._

 _Pero no de la misma manera que él…_

 _Ivlis vivía cegado, amando a alguien que nunca lo miraría de la misma manera. Amaba a alguien que lo había hecho sufrir, una persona que no lo veía como algo más que un error que debería ser eliminado de la existencia; Su dios… Siralos._

 _Licorice no comprendía ¿Por qué su madre amaba tanto a alguien tan cruel? A quien lo había abandonado a su suerte, quien había arrancado sus hermosas alas, el que lo atacó y humilló. No hacía falta ser un experto para darse cuenta de lo mucho que el dios de los soles despreciaba y repugnaba a su propio hijo, de su mirada despectiva cuando lo encontraba, de esas viles y venenosas palabras que salían de su boca para humillarlo. A simple vista se notaba que el dios no pensaba en otro más que en sí mismo ¿Acaso se podía amar a alguien así? ¿Cómo es que su madre se aferraba tanto a un sueño lejano en el que su dios lo perdonaba y lo dejaba volver a servirlo? ¿Ivlis no era feliz antes?_

 _¿No fue feliz al hacer su propio reinado en el mundo de las flamas? ¿Al tener seguidores demonios que lo admiraban y respetaban? ¿Al tener la compañía de dos maravillosos hijos y dos fieles subordinados? ¿Al ser poderoso y capaz?_

 _¿Qué buscaba Ivlis en todo esto? ¿Por qué buscaba la aceptación de alguien que no la merecía? ¿Por qué no era capaz de ver que había otras personas que sí merecían su atención?_

 _No solo él, sino todos los que se interesaban en el bienestar del diablo de llamas, como Emalf, Poemi y Rieta._

 _ **Madre debe estar confundida o algo… No importa si él no me ama, lo protegeré de todos modos, lo haré feliz… Porque yo lo amo.**_

 _Licorice estaba más que decidido a demostrar todo su amor y devoción. La oportunidad perfecta había llegado esa vez en la que su padre se encontraba en tan mal estado y podía acabar con él fácilmente. Después de todo… Él era un diablo también, no un simple demonio._

 _Ese día sintió que la gota colmó el vaso, ya no quería más la rutina en la que esperaba a que su madre estuviese en apuros para ir a rescatarla. Desafortunadamente para él, Satanick sanaba rápido y había veces en las que no podía salvar a Ivlis… Veces en las que corría a su encuentro para tratarlo y curarle sus heridas con dedicación y delicadeza aunque el susodicho se la pasara diciendo que no importaba, que estaba acostumbrado a esto desde antes que él naciera y que podía lidiar con ello, que no había caso esperar que se defendiera pues era un débil y patético diablo incapaz de lograr algo en la vida._

 _No podía notarlo, pero a veces esas palabras destrozaban el corazón del joven diablo. Era frustrante saber que Ivlis estaba tan resignado a seguir sufriendo, a seguir siendo humillado, herido, lastimado, ensuciado… A prolongar la monotonía en la que él era un juguete más, hecho para sufrir._

 _No importaba que tan reacio y fuerte quisiera demostrarse ante su hijo o cuanta agresividad y desinterés mostraba al ser atacado por el diablo de Pitch Black… El menor era capaz de ver más allá de todo eso y visualizar a su madre hundida en profundo pesar, un ser limpio que de un día para el otro había sido obligado a experimentar entre tortura y dolor como su pureza se veía arrancada de sus manos y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo._

 _Ivlis merecía ser sacado de ello ¡Así hubiese hecho cosas terribles en el pasado! ¡Ya había pagado por todo! ¡¿Por qué seguían torturándolo así?!_

 _Al tener a Satanick indefenso frente a él mientras una lanza se formaba entre sus dedos, solo pudo recordar el daño ocasionado a su amada madre, su sufrimiento, las veces que lo encontró llorando solo, sus cicatrices, sus gritos de agonía cuando llegaba tarde para salvarlo…_

 _ **¿Crees que serás perdonado por todo lo que le has hecho a madre?...**_

 _Estaba preparado para terminar con todo esto, liberar a su amado, acabar con la fuente de su sufrimiento… Pero no contó con un villano más en este cuento de hadas corrompido._

 _En aquel entonces Envi no era para él más que un subordinado amargado, apático y lame botas de su tonto padre. Sus amenazas contra sí no lo habían asustado ni un poco, hasta le daban risa ¿Un demonio tan común y corriente podía contra un diablo decidido y determinado?_

 _Dolorosa y tristemente así fue…_

 _¿Por qué tuvo que ocurrir?... ¿Qué hizo mal? ¿Cuál fue su pecado?_

 _¿Tan malo era querer ayudar a Ivlis? Solo deseaba que ya no sufriera, ponerlo a salvo permanentemente, asegurarse de que estuviese bien, no tener que sentir esa angustia en su pecho cuando estaba lejos de él por temor a que en un descuido ese diablo despiadado podría ir a por él y hacerle daño. Ya no quería eso, ya no deseaba que el resto de su vida fuese una constante lucha por proteger a Ivlis, no porque no estuviese dispuesto a hacerlo si pudiera… Sino porque no podía evitar bajar la guardia a veces y eso no le costaba a él, sino al de mechas rojas. No quería ver a su madre con constante miedo y ver sus miradas de paranoia a cada esquina con el pensamiento de que él aparecería para ponerle fin a su paz._

 _Los héroes no siempre ganan._

 _Ese momento, vivió en carne propia lo que era estar en el lugar de su madre, vivió a una temprana edad lo que era que alguien le arrebatara su preciada pureza y lo maltratara, torturara e insultara hasta dejarlo tan destruido que era incapaz de ser reparado._

 _Maldita sea, era solo un niño… Un niño que solo buscó cuidar de su madre._

 _Pero desde ese momento, Licorice supo que no era tan heroico como desearía poder ser. A la hora de la verdad era un niño que tomaba esa forma adulta por unos instantes, un niño que se enfrentaba día a día a un adulto que no era capaz de lastimarlo o contra atacarlo por el aprecio que le tenía. Nunca había tenido que lidiar con un individuo que si se lo proponía era capaz de herirlo y mucho más._

 _No supo bien cómo es que no se derrumbó completamente después de eso. Envi no solo había lastimado su cuerpo, eso era lo de menos… Había arruinado algo que a futuro sería importante, un momento mágico y hermoso para cualquier persona que conociera el amor verdadero._

 _ **Solo era mi importante primera vez…**_

 _¿Cómo fue que siguió adelante? ¿Cómo es que desde ese momento no se acobardó más para rescatar a Ivlis? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué mostraba más esfuerzo?_

 _ **¿Así es como se siente madre?... ¿Esto es lo que tuvo que pasar cada día de su vida antes de que yo pudiese usar mi forma adulta o naciera? ¿Es… lo que vive actualmente de vez en cuando?**_

 _ **Madre… Si tú pudiste seguir de pie a pesar de todo… Yo lo haré, por ti, para que ya no tengas que esforzarte tanto en levantarte... Yo quiero seguir dándote mi mano para que puedas hacerlo.**_

 _Su madre era valiente a sus ojos, nadie se lo quitaría de la cabeza. A pesar de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, a pesar de los golpes que la vida le ocasionaba él seguía de pie. Licorice no lo sabía, pero la realidad es que él era la razón por la cual su madre no se rendía tan fácilmente y demostraba su persistencia._

 _Ivlis llegaba a ser serio y cortante con otros, quienes lo conocían aseguraban que era un diablo bastante gruñón y terco para ciertas cosas. Ellos jamás tuvieron el honor de conocer esa faceta que Licorice había sacado a la luz._

 _Ivlis estaba dispuesto a cuidar como fuese de su hijo, no quería cometer los mismos errores que tuvo con Adauchi y Poemi. Licorice no lo abandonaría, él no se vería educado entre la masacre de inocentes ni se volvería alguien sádico y manipulador, se encargaría de que su pequeño tesoro creciera entre la inocencia y la felicidad._

 _La vida siguió su curso, Licorice había alcanzado una edad más de pre adolecente, Satanick no se rendía para conquistar al de mechas rojas, aunque últimamente fracasaba tanto para violar a Ivlis que tenía que acudir a su esposa Lil. Muchas cosas habían ocurrido… Como la reciente reconciliación con Reficul la cual recientemente se había vuelto más cercana a Ivlis, no se llamaban como tal… Pero eran buenos amigos y el de mechas rojas parecía llevarse bien con ella. Al fin y al cabo… Reficul se había disculpado con él._

 _Ivlis no podía darse cuenta, pero todo a su alrededor parecía ir mejorando para él, su vida empezaba a tener más color a medida que rencores y dolores del pasado se iban olvidando para dar nacimiento a nuevas oportunidades, y dar lugar al perdón._

 _Lo que había superado con creces todas las expectativas de sus cercanos era… Que hasta había decidido quedar en buenos términos con Kcalb y Etihw, los cuales al principio dudaron un poco pero empezaron a entablar una buena relación con el diablo de llamas en la cual Kcalb era el bulleado del trío. Las chicas no se quedaron atrás, sintieron tanta curiosidad que desearon ver al nuevo y cambiado Ivlis. Yosafire fue la primera que se atrevió a tomarlo con naturalidad y ser menos formal con "El viejo 2.0"._

 _Jah… Era curioso, ahora que había dejado de ser tan vengativo y rencoroso su círculo de amigos y familia había incrementado increíblemente. Claro, aun no se tomaba la molestia de visitar el jardín Gris, hasta que se planeó la boda de la diosa y el diablo. Aunque eso era otra historia más del álbum de fotos._

 _Pero… Había ciertas cosas que no se olvidaban ni se podían esconder bajo la alfombra por siempre._

 _ **Siralos…**_

 _ **Envi…**_

 _El día en que todo salió a la luz nunca lo olvidaría… Su hijo había llegado a su cuarto después de haber tenido una pesadilla, por lo cual le permitió sin dudarlo dormir con él para calmar las pesadillas. Sin embargo, aquello había sido más fuerte. Las pesadillas de Licorice lo habían hecho despertar, estallando en llanto con su primer respiro asustado al abrir los ojos._

-¿Uh? ¿Licorice?... ¡¿C-cariño?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! –El diablo se removió alterado al ver a su hijo llorando con fuerza, cubriéndose los ojos mientras gritaba. Aterrado, Ivlis encendió la luz de la mesita de noche y llamó al nombre de su hijo una vez más, tomándolo de los hombros para hacer que reaccionara.

Los ojos de una madre aterrada y un niño herido se cruzaron por unos instantes antes de dar paso a un cálido y desesperado abrazo por recuperar la paz. Licorice hipaba y temblaba entre los brazos de Ivlis, sin dar a entender concretamente que es lo que tanto lo asustaba. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el pequeño diablo fue capaz de respirar calmadamente y formular palabra.

-L-lamento haberte despertado, madre… -Dijo apenado, mirando hacia abajo tratando de secar sus lágrimas por sí mismo, fallando al sentir dichas acciones siendo cumplidas por el diablo de flamas, quien le miraba preocupado y con miedo ¿Qué ocurría con su dulce niño? Al susurrar su nombre, sus dedos frotaron dulcemente sus mejillas arrastrando su pesar.

-Licorice…

 _Pero él no habló sobre el tema… El joven diablo alegaba que fue una simple pesadilla tonta y no dio muchos detalles, decía que tenía memorias borrosas de eso, e Ivlis no tuvo de otra que creer en sus palabras y asegurarse de acurrucarlo más contra él cuando volvieron a dormir, deseando que así sus miedos se esfumaran… Aunque sea esa noche._

 _Al día siguiente se llevaría una reunión en las salas del castillo. Satanick y Reficul habían planeado beber té con Etihw, Kcalb y los subordinados mientras las chicas se dedicaban a explorar el castillo curiosamente, fue un milagro que Yosafire no rompiera nada pues tocaba cuan objeto cruzara su camino._

 _Ivlis aún se estaba arreglando, había escuchado tarde la noticia y tuvo poco tiempo para estar listo. Su hijo esperaba pacientemente sentado en su cama, mirando sus propios pies balanceándose mientras resonaba la voz del subordinado de su madre en su cabeza._

 _ **Licorice… Yo no le diré nada a Ivlis, pero… Tendrás que hacerlo en algún momento. Es bueno que te tomes tu tiempo, pero es un tema serio… Debes decírselo.**_

 _Pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo con el incesante temor a que su madre lo repudiara? No podría soportarlo, no podría… Sin embargo, pensó en las palabras de Emalf y eso lo hizo apretar sus puños contra el colchón de la cama. Estaba más que decidido._

 _ **Él te ama sobre todas las cosas…**_

-L-licorice… ¡Por favor, cálmate! ¡No entiendo! ¡¿Qué hizo Envi?! –Ivlis estaba alterado, Licorice no había dejado de llorar desde que mencionó tener que decirle algo. Había logrado entender que el pequeño tuvo un percance con Envi, pero luego de eso todo fue lágrimas y gritos. Esto lo estaba aterrando… ¿Por qué pre sentía que tenía que ver con lo de la noche anterior? –¡Por favor…! M-me estás preocupando cariño…

 _Y finalmente, al ver ese mismo brillo de angustia en sus ojos el más joven intentó calmarse y relatar lo ocurrido, dando todos los detalles que pudiese. Entre hipos, preguntas concretas del diablo de llamas y sus caricias en su cabello para tranquilizarlo; todo salió a la luz. Se sentía más aliviado, pero no quería ver su reacción, su silencio le aterraba._

-P-pero… Está bien… Está bien… Y-yo ni siquiera prefiero ningún género e-en particular… -Rio amargamente sin ser consciente de la gélida mirada de su progenitor y su sombría expresión congelada en su rostro. –S-solo era mi importante primera vez… Y-yo… -Se detuvo al sentir a su madre soltarlo… No… ¡No! ¡Él no lo repugnaría! ¡¿Cierto?! De cualquier manera… No tuvo el tiempo de averiguar si fue eso. Ivlis se había levantado y acercado a la puerta con un andar de muerto.

Las pupilas del menor se contrajeron y sus ganas de llorar se desvanecieron al notar cierto detalle que cambió su perspectiva.

Ivlis tenía su trinche de flamas entre sus dedos y sus hombros temblaban.

-Disculpa… Yo… Iré a… -Balbuceó como ensoñado o ausente, alejándose del cuarto con un objetivo fijo…

 **ENVI.**

-¿Madre?... ¡M-MADRE, NO! –Apenas visualizó las homicidas intensiones de su madre, hizo lo posible por detenerle, pero no podía, Ivlis era demasiado rápido para él y solo alcanzaba a gritarle desde el pasillo que parase. Le aterraba… Le aterraba pensar que él no podía contra ese demonio, ni él pudo. No podía dejar que él se arriesgara. –¡ES PELIGROSO! ¡MADRE! ¡MADRE! ¡POR FAVOR NO! –Ni él ni nadie tendrían el éxito de frenarlo, estaba ardiendo de la ira lo cual se demostraba en su rojo tono de cabello y semblante furioso.

Estaba más que claro, que el diablo de flamas no iba a ceder a los gritos de su hijo ni a los de nadie más.

Ya había escuchado suficiente.

 _ **Imperdonable… Imperdonable… IMPERDONABLE.**_

-¡ENVI, MALDITO BASTARDO DE MIERDA!

-¡Y ni creerás como es que…! ¿Uh? –Entre las risas de los presentes, Etihw escuchó los gritos a distancia y sació su curiosidad viendo en el pasillo a Ivlis acercarse a toda velocidad con una muerta mirada y listo para atacar. La diosa no dudó en zarandear el brazo de su esposo y señalar con temor ¿Acaso Ivlis quería…? No, imposible, ellos estaban en buenos términos. –¿E-ese es Ivlis?... S-se ve molesto…

-Bah, la cucaracha debe estar apurada, es todo. –Dijo Satanick restándole importancia, levantándose de su lugar dispuesto a detenerlo en caso de querer atentar contra aquel par de tórtolos de nuevo, pero estaba tan equivocado… Lo supo cuando este le pasó de largo en menos de un segundo y saltó sobre una de las sillas, impulsándose antes de extender en los aires su arma y apuntar contra el demonio cabra.

Fue en cámara lenta, él volteó apenas percatándose de que los gritos iban hacia él… Y fue entonces cuando el de mechas rojas atravesó su torso y cayó sobre él, causado el horror de los invitados y subordinados.

Nadie pudo detenerlo.

Ni siquiera Satanick reaccionaba ante la escena de la cucaracha apuñalando una y otra vez el cuerpo de su subordinado hasta hacerlo pedazos.

Nadie se atrevía a hacer nada…

-¡MUERE, HIJO DE PERRA! ¡ESO ES LO QUE LOS TIPOS COMO TÚ MERECEN! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?! ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE?! ¡ENFERMO, ASQUEROSO, DEGENERADO, MALDITA ESCORIA! ¡MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE! –La simple acción de la víctima del ataque levantando temblorosamente su mano para detenerle de alguna manera fue suficiente para encender por completo la furia de aquella madre, cegándolo de emociones que lo llevaron a desgarrar con fiereza la carne del peli verde.

No veía en él a un demonio… No… Veía en él todo el dolor de su hijo, los años que él pasó cargando con ese secreto, veía la inocencia de su querido pequeño desvaneciéndose, visualizaba en su mente los gritos de agonía de Licorice y mientras más fuertes eran, más rápido iban sus apuñaladas.

-¡NADIE TOCA A MI HIJO Y SALE ILESO, HIJO DE PUTA! ¡MUÉRETE YA! ¡ESO MERECES! ¡MUERE! ¡MUERE! –Casi sin notarlo… Finas lágrimas descendieron de sus mejillas, muriendo en los charcos de sangre.

 _ **¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué él?**_

-M-madre… -¿Acaso él había hecho lo que tanto temió hacer? Había esperado lo peor… Había visualizado el horror de ver a su madre siendo sometida fácilmente, no pudiendo defenderse… Y él… Con todo ese miedo tampoco podría. Sin embargo ahora notaba que su imaginación había volado gracias al miedo y pavor que tenía por ese despreciable ser, impidiéndole ver que Ivlis era más fuerte y tenaz de lo que había llegado a apreciar con ayuda de sus relatos sobre sus invasiones.

El balbuceo de Licorice despertó a Ivlis de su largo trance en el que se encontraba al observar lo que había hecho. Así, cubierto de sangre y con los ojos nublados entre lágrimas, el diablo evitó las preguntas de todos y se lanzó a abrazar fuertemente a su pequeño, murmurando disculpas y palabras dulces.

-No te preocupes… Él ya no puede hacerte daño… T-todo está bien, mamá está aquí… -Sus palabras hicieron reaccionar al de orbes dorados. Por fin… ¿Podría respirar en paz? Sí, el demonio que tanto lo había atormentado y atemorizado este tiempo yacía muerto a manos de su amada madre.

Ivlis no había demostrado asco… No lo había repudiado como había imaginado antes. Lo había salvado definitivamente.

Había desperdiciado tanto tiempo… Y ahora se daba cuenta, incapaz de controlar su llanto mientras se aferraba al de mechas rojas y los presentes aun no entendían qué ocurría.

Daba igual… Cuando lo supieran, quedarían con el deseo de por vida de haber participado en esa masacre.

-Shhh… Todo está bien ahora… Mi dulce regaliz, nada te puede hacer nada… No mientras mamá esté cerca.

 _Ese horrible episodio quedó grabado en la memoria de todos…_

 _Todo aquel que alguna vez mantuvo el contacto con el dulce niño quedó espantada ante tales relatos y explicaciones que salían sin cuidado del furioso e indignado diablo de flamas. A medida que avanzaba, las caras de todos se iban deformando al asco, sorpresa o simplemente miedo mezclado con tristeza._

 _Ni siquiera la pobre Crea fue capaz de entenderlo… El señor Envi… ¿Realmente era un monstruo? Le costó creerlo, pero con lágrimas en los ojos se aferró a Medouco y murmuró que no quería ver el cadáver de "ese hombre" en su presencia._

 _Satanick tampoco supo bien qué decir, solo se limitaba a escuchar a Ivlis mientras este abrazaba a su hijo y le calmaba. Su mirada mostraba que estaba algo ido, pero la mantenía sobre el sollozo niño. De pronto la imagen de su fiel y servicial subordinado empezaba a tener otra impresión en su cabeza._

 _Por Vicers… Hasta tuvieron que elegir al azar quien lo enterraría, nadie quería hacerlo._

 _Pero…_

 _Ivlis no pudo dejar de pensar al respecto del asunto durante todo el día._

 _Había fallado… Había roto su promesa._

 _ **Y-Yo… Yo juré que te cuidaría… Que no dejaría que nadie te hiriera… J-Juré que no serías como yo… De nuevo… De nuevo volví a fallar, como siempre hago.**_

 _Desde el primer día en que amó a su pequeño había quedado muy claro para él que no permitiría la más mínima ofensa a este, él no sería infeliz como él… Él no pasaría por las mismas cosas que él._

 _¿Pero lo cumplió? No…_

 _Su hijo era tan dulce, tan amable… Tan gentil… ¿Por qué le había pasado esto a él? Entre todas las personas que podrían merecer esto ¡Entre la lista interminable de bastardos indeseables que se lo tenían bien ganado sin duda…! ¿…Por qué Licorice?_

 _Y pensar que todo había sido por querer protegerlo._

 _Jamás imaginó que Licorice llegaría al extremo de intentar asesinar a Satanick o enfrentar a Envi solo por él. Era un riesgo tan grande para un simple niño, y todo eso…_

… _ **¿D-de verdad él hizo eso por mí?**_

 _No, no estaba justificando nada y mucho menos enorgulleciéndose. Simplemente comenzaba a darse cuenta de cuan sincera y precisa fue la promesa que él le profesó aquella vez._

" _ **Yo juro proteger a madre, nadie la lastimará de nuevo mientras yo siga con vida. Quien sea que se atreva a dañarla pagará las consecuencias. Porque… Yo te amo, madre."**_

 _De solo recordarlo se sentía malditamente culpable de todo._

 _No pensaba en dejar las cosas así._

 _Licorice siempre había estado para él en todo momento, no importaba la situación. Si estaba herido él siempre lo ayudaba a vendarse, si estaba enfermo él se encargaba de cuidarlo sin darle importancia al posible contagio que obtendría, si estaba triste él aparecía a levantarle el ánimo con un simple abrazo, si necesitaba ayuda él acudía a salvarlo, si lloraba él secaba sus lágrimas…_

 _Si sentía que nadie lo amaba…_

 _Él solo tenía que sonreírle._

 _Le debía tantas cosas, casi parecía como si le debiese la vida misma. Su hijo era su tesoro, lo único de lo que no se arrepentía entre las desventuras de su agria vida._

 _Por eso mismo, era su turno de hacer algo por él… De valorarlo más._

 _Estaba dispuesto a borrar cada trauma, inseguridad y signo de baja autoestima. No importaba cómo, de alguna forma le haría saber a Licorice que no lo dejaría solo ahora._

-M-Madre… ¿Estás seguro de que no te molesta que duerma aquí hoy…? –Licorice se removió un poco entre las frazadas bajando la mirada con pena. Él e Ivlis estaban sentados en la cama del segundo. El joven diablo había despertado en plena madrugada cuando una pesadilla lo acechó y sin dudarlo un instante corrió a los brazos de su madre buscando consuelo.

No tenía planeado quedarse a dormir, solo ser calmado… Pero el diablo de flamas sugirió aquello al ver su miedo y lo hizo introducirse con él en las sábanas mientras aún lo abrazaba cariñosamente y acariciaba con delicadeza su cabeza.

No es que le molestara, pero temía que a él sí.

-No quiero ser molestia y… -Pero no terminó su frase a tiempo debido a que el de mechas rojas lo acurrucó afectuosamente contra él sin detener sus acciones una vez que se recostaron cómodamente. La dulce cercanía y calidez era tal que su garganta se cerró e impidió el paso de las palabras.

-Cariño… -Musitó sonriendo calmadamente alejando los mechones de sus aun aguados ojos. –No me molesta, de hecho me gustaría que duermas aquí. Siempre eres bienvenido, además adoro pasar las noches contigo. –No necesitó decir más para que su pequeño asintiera tímidamente y suspirara ya relajado, bajo los mimos y los besos inocentes que su madre le dejaba en la frente.

-Buenas noches, madre…

-Dulces sueños, mi dulce regaliz… Mamá cuidará tus sueños.

Licorice no lo supo, pero…

Ivlis alcanzó a ver su tenue sonrisa antes de dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

 _Las cosas comenzaban a llevar un buen rumbo ahora que se había deshecho de Envi y que Satanick prestaba más atención a Lil de la que usualmente daba a Ivlis. Claro, lo seguía acosando, pero no tan seguido como lo era antes._

 _Por fin un problema salió del tapete y fue a la basura donde pertenecía._

 _Sí…_

 _Al menos uno de ellos._

 _ **Señor Siralos…**_

 _Era increíble que después de todo siguiese sufriendo por eso. Vamos… Tenía señales de que su vida mejoraría a partir de ahora ¿Por qué seguir amargándose por un amor sin esperanza? ¿Por qué?_

 _¿Por qué no podía voltear la vista a su amada familia mantenerla ahí?_

 _¿Por qué… Por qué no solo además de perder la fe en esto… También perdía el sentir?_

 _Si era honesto, ni él sabía la respuesta, solo seguía sumido en su pesar._

 _ **Ya no más dolor… ¿Eh?**_

 _Él no estaba consciente de que el verdadero dolor estaba cerca y no se compararía ni un poco a aquella ligera tristeza que lo atormentaba y recordaba constantemente "Nadie me amó nunca."._

 _ **Soy un idiota…**_

 _A veces se preguntaba… ¿Realmente se arrepentía de esa noche?_

 _Ya no estaba seguro de eso._

 _Una parte de sí la atesoraba en su corazón con recelo y amor. Lo recordaba como el día en que por fin abrió los ojos a la verdad y supo que sí era amado, más de lo que creía. El día en que dejó de estar ciego… El día en que creyó que se había liberado de todo rastro de sufrimiento._

 _Y la otra mitad lo lamentaba, viendo ese día como el verdadero inicio de sus problemas._

 _Todavía seguían en su mente sus palabras._

" _ **Me importas… Me preocupas… Eres todo para mí… ¿Por qué sufres por quien no vale la pena? ¿Por qué no puedes ver lo maravilloso que eres? ¿Por qué no aceptas que eres digno de amar?"**_

 _Aquellas mismas que lo dejaron pensativo por un rato y detuvieron sus lágrimas, que mermaron su respiración entre la calidez de un suave abrazo, que de forma inexplicable hicieron retumbar su corazón desesperanzado como nunca antes nadie había logrado._

 _ **Así es… ¿Cuándo le importas a quien amas?... ¿Es así sentirte tan cercano y esperanzado?**_

 _Amor… ¿Así se sentía ese sentimiento? Había vivido creyendo que no traía más que dolor y miseria, al menos para él. Sin embargo esa vez que se percató de lo que realmente sentía… La explosiva y eufórica emoción de alegría lo llenó por completo._

-Uh… ¿Señor Ivlis? Lo estaba buscando. Yo… ¡W-WAHHH! –Rieta había querido hablarle a su amo sobre la cena apenas lo vio acercarse apresuradamente por el pasillo, tan veloz que la pobre genio no pudo prever el ser tomada de las manos para hacerla girar en el lugar junto a él. No fue hasta que Ivlis la soltó que cayó mareada al suelo y alcanzó a escucharlo gritar.

-¡ESTOY TAN FELIZ, RIETA! ¡Tan, tan, feliz! –Chillaba preso de la alegría al levantarla sin delicadeza para darle un corto abrazo y volverse a alejar en dirección a su cuarto dejándola confundida pero medianamente contenta de verlo así.

Ella se alzó de hombros decidiendo dejar la cena como una elección suya. No tenía idea de qué provocó tal reacción en Ivlis, pero no se quejaba… No lo había visto así de dichoso en toda su vida.

-Él es tan… Maravilloso… -Suspiró al dejarse caer en su cama y perder su mirada en la nada con la misma boba sonrisa de hace un rato.

¿Por qué rayos se iría a sentir así? Cualquiera se lo preguntaría después de haberse enterado que el día de hoy, como se acostumbraba, Satanick había tratado de hacer de las suyas amargando el día del de mechas rojas. Eso se dio a creer, usualmente tales acciones lo dejaban muy molesto y fastidiado.

Ah, pero ellos no habrían sido testigos, por lo que no habían presenciado a Ivlis sonriendo pacíficamente entre los brazos de su hijo a la vez que este lo llevaba lejos del apaleado diablo de Pitch Black.

No lo habían visto acurrucarse en él y sujetarse con tanta insistencia, como si buscara no ser soltado. Lo cual, no pasó hasta que Reficul llegó y se llevó a Licorice a una visita para ver a Mors.

-…Quizás podría decírselo alguna vez. –Murmuró para sí mismo abrazándose inconscientemente a la almohada a su costado.

Aun sentía la calidez y delicadeza de Licorice al sujetarlo contra él.

" _ **¿Ves? ¡Esa es la sonrisa que me gusta ver! Me gusta el brillo de los ojos de madre cuando está feliz. Es único, incomparable y me hace sentir igual."**_

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y se acurrucó más en la almohada soltando un suspiro.

-Lo amo… Por Vicers, lo amo, lo amo tanto.

Estaba enamorado.

Estaba locamente enamorado de su hijo.

 _Normalmente pensaría que debería sentirse un enfermo, pero… Vamos, se había enamorado de su padre antes, esa faceta ya estaba en el olvido y la moral humana no le afectaba._

 _Era feliz, incomprensivamente feliz._

 _Por fin amaba a alguien que no aplastaba su corazón con las intenciones de mofarse de su miseria._

 _Al fin estaba enamorado de alguien que constantemente le recordaba cuanto lo apreciaban, alguien que le hacía sentir maravilloso y no como una indeseable basura._

 _Finalmente… Su corazón estaba en buenas manos._

 _En aquellas que lo protegieron, mimaron, curaron y limpiado sus lágrimas a lo largo de los años._

 _Oh, pero… Tan bello sentir no podía durar para siempre. En algún momento Ivlis tuvo que reventar la burbuja y darse cuenta de lo obvio._

 _Para empezar, no tenía la más remota idea de si era correspondido y era posible que no lo fuera, estaban hablando de un menor de edad (No, su forma adulta no era excusa) y… ¿En serio merecía estar a su lado?_

 _¿Alguien como Licorice no merecía más que alguien como él?_

 _ **Él es tan tierno y amable… Tan perfecto, y yo… Y yo ya estoy echado a perder.**_

 _ **Él jamás consideraría verme de esa forma.**_

 _No podía perdonarse todavía el haber desprotegido a su hijo como para que algo tan horrible le pasara. No importaba cuanto insistiera Licorice en que no era su culpa, seguía sintiendo que sí lo era… Era su madre ¿No? El supuesto adulto responsable de él. Era normal pensarlo así._

 _Deseaba tanto dejar de ilusionarse._

 _Pero tanto amor reflejado en sus ojos lo dejaban indefenso ante sus más románticos y soñadores pensamientos. Tanto así, que aun veía la posibilidad de que algún día tendría el valor de decirlo y tal vez… Escuchar de su parte un "¡Yo también te amo!" de aquel que tanto deseaba._

 _Gozó tanto como pudo esa ilusión._

 _Lo hizo como nunca antes… Hasta que inevitablemente llegó a un fin._

" _ **Yo sí te amo, madre… Te amo más que a nada ni nadie ¿Lo recuerdas? Yo te dije que siempre te protegería y estaría ahí para ti."**_

 _Sí… Lo había dicho._

 _Licorice era su regalo del destino, él jamás lo abandonaría, por ende Ivlis tampoco debía hacerlo._

 _ **¿Y entonces por qué no lo cumpliste?**_

 _ **¿Por qué…?**_

 _ **¿Por qué tuviste que abandonarme?**_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Hasta aquí llega ¡7000 palabras! ¡El prólogo más largo que nunca hice, joder!**

 **Me inspiré horrible, no me culpen. Si quieren dejar críticas constructivas las aceptaré, me ayudan a mejorar.**

 **Sé que he dejado muchas incógnitas, pero esto es solo para introducirlos en la historia. A medida que los capítulos se publiquen se explicarán las situaciones de manera más concreta y detallada.**

 **Sin más que decir, me retiro ¡Los amo, nenes!**


	2. Si no me importara

**¡Hey, he vuelto! ¡Primer capítulo ya! Me emocioné mucho con subir el fic y decidí adelantar todo lo que pude mientras tuviese inspiración.**

 **No tengo mucho que decir, salvo que estoy conforme… Aunque no tanto, y que no esperen tanto drama ahora, pues es apenas el comienzo de todo.**

 **Aclaro algo; Revlis/Silhouette no está confirmada como la hija de Kcalb y Etihw, pero su apariencia la hace parecer tal cosa y el fandom ya la ha tomado como tal. Así que en este fic ella es su hija. Es mitad diosa y mitad diablo, por lo que en varias ocasiones me referiré a ella como Semi Diosa o Semi Diablo, preferentemente la primera, pues su apariencia tira más.**

 **Tiene unos 12 años menos que Licorice, pero este ya alcanzó la edad en donde ya no puede crecer más (Recuerden que es inmortal) y Revlis la de la adultez, así que no hay problema en que estén juntos.**

 **¡Cómo siempre! ¡Dedicado a mi hermosa senpai Misa!**

 **En los capítulos:**

 **Negrita: Resalta algo.  
Cursiva: Flashbacks, pensamientos (Esto depende de qué punto de vista estemos viendo).  
Cursiva negrita: Citas, fragmento de canciones.  
(…): Cambio de escena o salto temporal. Tendremos muchos de esos en este capítulo :v  
_..._ :Indica que empieza un flashback y luego le da fin.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _Ellos se ven tan hermosos juntos…_

Fue el pensamiento más concreto en su mente cuando los observó con melancolía y aflicción.

Ella… Tan delicada, tan hermosa, con esa tierna sonrisa en su rostro. Era una jovencita tan pura y adorable. Era lo que él nunca podría llegar a ser… Revlis era prácticamente la viva y clara imagen de sus dos padres. Tenía esos orbes grises, que a pesar de su aburrido color… En ella lucían un brillo vivo y agradable a plena vista. En su piel pálida de porcelana un ligero rubor rosado se asomaba cuando reía y soltaba su melodiosa voz. Sus rizos caían suavemente en sus hombros dándole el aspecto prolijo y elegante de una muñeca.

Su imagen impecable, su personalidad inocente y educada, su estatura, su porte femenino y agraciado. Y su imagen no era solo un espejismo de su personalidad ¡No! ¡Para nada! Quien la conociera quedaba encantado tanto por su belleza exterior como interior.

Tan risueña… Tan amable y gentil. Ella contagiaba sonrisas a todo aquel que se le cruzara.

 _Es perfecta… Casi tanto que podría odiarla._

Él… Caballeroso, educado, con una usual expresión tranquila y apacible. De carácter maduro, a veces fácil de hacer enojar dependiendo de la circunstancia.

Era respetable y noble ¿Cómo no lo sería? Si ya de por sí su imagen ayudaba, su personalidad era la que terminaba de imponer el respeto. Curiosamente, no daba miedo, era agradable y quien sea podría describir lo amigable y decente que era.

El diablo más joven existente, con preciosos ojos dorados… Y esa mirada que lo hacía derretirse al instante, enseñando ese destello infantil que no lo abandonaba, esa sonrisa sincera y cálida que siempre había sido dedicada solo a él.

 _Sí… Alguna vez él sonreía así solo por mí._

Nadie dudó un instante cuando ellos dos se conocieron. Nadie por un segundo se detuvo a pensar "Quizás no…".

No.

Con solo verlos jugar juntos entre las flores y bajo el cielo azul supieron que estaban destinados a estar juntos ¿Cierto? Porque ambos eran perfectos, entrelazarían sus vidas, harían nacer con ese joven amor un futuro brillante.

¿Quién cuestionaría ese amor joven, inocente y puro? ¿Quién no era capaz de pensar "Ojalá dure por siempre" al verlos tomados de la mano o verlos al lado del otro?

Oh, cierto… Había alguien que sí lo pensaba.

 _Soy un idiota…_

¿Y él que era? ¿Masoquista? ¿Por qué seguía mirando a la pareja feliz hablando amenamente en sus narices? Apretó la manija de su taza visualizando a Licorice besar la mejilla de la semi diosa con cariño, causando en ella una risilla encantadora y un rubor tenue. Maldición, esa simple imagen ante sus ojos hacía que en lo más profundo de su pecho su corazón sintiera una dolorosa punzada.

 _Enfermizamente adorable…_

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía aceptar que su hijo era feliz? Había encontrado el amor finalmente, estaba con alguien ideal, una chica de ensueño, una que cualquier padre aprobaría hasta en un insano juicio ¿Tan difícil era sentir la más mínima sensación de alegría por verlo así?

 _Duele… Duele demasiado._

Casi parecía que se estaba volviendo adicto a este tipo de dolor, tal vez buscaba recordarse con ello para toda la vida lo estúpido que fue… Sí, quizás era eso, un auto castigo ¿Castigo por qué…? Bah, daba igual, ni él podía encontrar la respuesta a esa interrogante.

Ni Siralos o Satanick… Nadie… Nadie había provocado antes tanto sufrimiento en su vida como él. Nadie con inocencia y sin oscuras intenciones decidió ser feliz solo para hacerle daño.

Ningún insulto, humillación o tortura física se comparaba a esto.

Dificultosamente, Ivlis tragó el café frío de su taza, la cual por cierto no había tocado desde que la preparó. Se había distraído tanto que la había olvidado por completo. Si era honesto, con todo ese amor a su alrededor no se sentía con apetito, y mucho menos capacitado para tragar algo con ese nudo en la garganta… Pero de igual modo se forzó para beber y así disimular un poco.

-Ivlis… ¿Seguro de que está todo bien? –Indagó la diablesa peli blanca. Ella siempre le solía acompañar en este tipo de situaciones cuando llegaba de visita, por eso mismo era tan incómodo ensimismarse en su sufrimiento solo para después despertar de su trance y percatarse de que justo a su lado tenía a Reficul preocupada por él.

Ivlis le hizo un gesto rápido e indescifrable que para él era un "Todo bien".

Ella lo sabía… No estaba bien, pero su sutileza no le permitía insistir y se limitó a guardar silencio como sabía hacer mejor en este tipo de situaciones mientras se fijaba en que la mirada de Ivlis cambiaba drásticamente a una inquieta.

Al mirar a la misma dirección supo el por qué.

Su hijo se estaba acercando.

-¿Madre? –El joven diablo llamó tímidamente, notando que quizás Ivlis se encontraba algo ido, siendo ignorante de que era innecesario llamar la atención que ya había ganado desde hacía ya largo rato. –¿Podemos hablar un segundo tú y yo? Uhn… Sólo si ustedes dos no están ocupados. –Bajó la voz con pena pues no quería interrumpir nada entre su madre y su tía.

Ivlis enarcó una ceja, mirando de reojo los gestos nerviosos de Licorice al jugar con sus manos y mirar de soslayo unos cortos instantes hacia la sala donde la linda semi diosa tarareaba sentada en un sofá. Reficul no puso queja y asintió indicándoles un sitio más alejado. Ivlis se levantó dando a entender que aceptaba y formuló un seco murmullo en el cual trató de decir "Sí, como quieras."

La albina dio un respiro y negó con la cabeza a modo de resignación. Ya no había remedio.

El de mechas rojas no sabía bien de qué se trataba todo esto, pero a pesar de todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo últimamente seguía siendo el mismo diablo que con tanto amor crío al niño que ahora era un adulto ¿Sería normal en él rechazar aquello? Aunque, más que por mantenerse a raya de lo que era común de su parte; tenía genuina curiosidad y se dedicaría siempre a escuchar lo que Licorice le quisiese decir.

-¿Qué ocurre, cariño? –Sonrió falsa pero cálidamente, mermando de a poco la euforia que notaba en él.

Licorice suspiró como quien se liberara de una pesada carga, y sin apartar la mirada de Ivlis continuó. –Verás… No quería hablar de esto con nadie aún porque es muy importante y quería decírtelo primero para saber qué es lo que piensas. –El de mechas rojas asintió para demostrar su interés sincero. –Estuve pensándolo mucho tiempo y… Quiero pedirle a Revlis que se case conmigo.

 _¿Q-qué…?_

Esas palabras bastaron para azotar con toda la brutalidad del mundo su alma. Sus piernas temblaron un segundo pero supo controlarlo, su mirada sorprendida en ese semblante feliz no daban paz a la situación.

¿Pero y qué? Ya sabía qué cosas tenía que decir, las tenía tan claras…

-Ya sabes, soy… Soy un adulto. Y ella y yo llevamos años juntos, creo que ya es hora… -Decía aquello con un tono tan nervioso y persuasivo que Ivlis no podía evitar creer que él esperaba una aprobación de su parte. Su respuesta de corazón era más que obvia para sí. –Pensaba hacerlo hoy… ¿T-tú que crees? ¿Es muy apresurado?

 _NO, MALDICIÓN, NO._

-No te excuses, cariño… ¡Es maravilloso! E-Estoy feliz por ti. –Dudó de lo que dijo apretando su brazo. No, no dudó, supo desde que comenzó a formular las oraciones que mentía descaradamente, montándose la farsa más grande de una madre que apoyaba a su hijo. –Ve y díselo. Estás muy emocionado, puedo verlo. Aprovecha eso y dile todo lo que sientes… D-dile que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con ella.

 _Dile que ella es la única._

Ni él se creía la cantidad de mentiras que escupía con tanto atrevimiento.

Pues, cómo… ¿Cómo ser tan hirientemente sincero si el aura de alegría de Licorice se sentía intocable a sus ojos?

 _Dile que la amas solo a ella._

Ese abrazo que recibió cuando dio su respuesta final fue como una derrota agridulce, había dolido tanto… Que de dulce no tenía nada. Solo amargura y tensión en un burdo intento de consuelo para sí mismo.

 _Dile… Dile que te irás con ella._

Licorice era tan dulcemente fiel a él, no debería extrañarle que acudiera a su "adorada madre" para pedir una aprobación antes de dar un paso tan importante como aquel. No podía levantar sospechas con una mala reacción. No, sería fuerte.

 _Él se ve tan feliz…_

-¡Muchas gracias, madre! –Con ilusión en su mirar y la alegría en sus venas, el más joven se alejó a paso apresurado, dejándolo sonriendo falsamente en el lugar hasta que la escena que se fue desarrollando cuadro por cuadro acabó por deformarla a una mueca triste.

No pudo siquiera darse cuenta que aquella falta de emoción que creyó ver en su madre no se debía al cansancio o al hecho de que él ya estaba grande y el compromiso era quizás algo que ya se veía venir.

 _¿Por qué…?_

No tuvo las agallas de huir cuando pudo de esa horrible situación ¿Por qué sus pies no se movían? ¿Acaso es que él no quería…? Tal vez era eso y sí estaba petrificado y condenado a observar con detalle cada reacción o actuar de ambos jóvenes enamorados.

Lo había visto paso por paso…

Licorice se arrodilló frente a ella, quien aun se mantenía educadamente sentada con las piernas cruzadas mirando con curiosidad a su amado sin entender al principio el porqué de esa posición, quien por cada palabra que pronunciaba hacía que sus ojos se aguaran y una sonrisa se expandiera en su rostro.

Revlis saltó llena de dicha a los brazos del diablo exclamando "¡Sí, sí, sí!" y lo besó con todo su amor efusivamente, eso decretó lo obvio junto a la mirada tan cariñosa y esperanzada que él le dedicó cuando se retiró a paso rápido entre risas y chillidos emocionados, probablemente para ir a dar las noticias a los padres de la semi diosa como toda buena pareja haría.

Parecía estar en trance, solo agitando su mano lentamente como despedida hacia un pasillo ya vacío donde lo único que quedaba era una imagen grabada solo en su cabeza.

 _Supongo que… Ya es el fin ¿No?_

-Ivlis… -Una mano tocó su hombro con suavidad. Reficul, testigo de todo, dirigió sus orbes rubí al rostro gacho de su compañero, esperando que mínimo la levantara o se dignara en decir algo que explicara su raro comportamiento.

 _¿Por qué…? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!_

-¿Ivlis…? ¡¿Ivlis?! –Repentinamente, cayó de rodillas frente a sus ojos estallando en un descomunal y lastimero llanto que jamás… Jamás había visto proveniente de él. Retrocedió ante esa visión debido al miedo que le propinó esa inesperada reacción, sin embargo no pasaron tantos segundos para que actuara y se agachara rápidamente a su altura, posando sus manos en sus hombros con esperanza de que eso calmara su llanto, dando un mensaje de "Sigo aquí. Puedes hablar…"

No fueron respuestas lo que obtuvo, sino un fuerte abrazo desesperado que correspondió con suavidad segundos después de procesar aquello, dando palmadas a su espalda.

Tal vez ella lo sabía, quizás dudaba… Daba igual. Reficul tenía entendido algo, y era que no podría sacarle nada con facilidad. No importaba que tan observadora o buena interrogadora fuese… No necesitaba más que su sentido común para saber que en este problema desconocido ella no podía intervenir a resolverlo.

Lo mejor era dejarlo llorar.

Sí, eso mismo quería.

Llorar… Llorar hasta secar sus ojos, hasta secar su corazón y así tal vez tener la fortuna de no sentir para llevar lejos ese dolor asfixiante que oprimía su pecho hasta sacarle alaridos de tristeza.

Oh, pobre iluso.

Desgraciadamente para él, con vaciarse de agua esta no se lleva consigo sentimientos tan fuertes. Las lágrimas no eran como la lluvia o un río caudaloso que arrastra consigo hasta a la criatura más habilidosa en el nado.

Así de estancado estaba su pesar.

-H-Haha… S-Soy l-la peor madre d-de todas… -Alcanzó a murmurar entrecortadamente.

Piedad… ¿Era tan difícil que la vida le tuviese la más mínima demostración de maldita piedad? No pedía mucho, tan solo que su corazón cayera en las manos correctas.

No… ¿Qué estaba pensando? Claro que eran las correctas ¿Cómo no serlo?

El único problema era que para él… Fue un error.

No era justo, para nada ¿Por qué él? Después de tantos años su corazón se había visto flechado de la manera más bella y pura en alguien que sí lo apreciaba.

Él… Que siempre había estado a su lado sin importar nada, él… Que a pesar de lo patético y despreciable que era se quedó a mermar su miseria, él… Que con su inocencia, cuidado y devoto amor iluminó su mundo… Él…

 _Licorice…_

Su hijo.

 **(…)**

-No puedo esperar a ver sus reacciones… Oh, estoy tan feliz, cariño.

Licorice simplemente se limitó a sonreírle dulcemente a la albina, cual apoyaba cariñosamente su cabeza en su brazo y recibía mimos a la vez.

Aun no creía que de verdad ella hubiese aceptado. La conocía lo suficiente para saber lo cursi que era. Casi podría calificarla como una típica princesa de los cuentos de hadas y ella se lo tomaría como un halago… Sin embargo, de todos modos estuvo en dudas, o sea… Su casa no era exactamente el ambiente más romántico e ideal para proponerle matrimonio a una dama tan distinguida social y biológicamente como ella, no obstante ella de todos modos aceptó encantada y se lanzó a sus brazos en pleno llanto de alegría.

Incluso ahora no dejaba de verse tan alegre y ensoñadora o de decirle cuanto la amaba.

Ay, ternurita…

Era extraño, estaba feliz pero no podía decir que se sentía tan emocionado como ella ¿Sería porque él ya lo estaba planeando desde el principio y ella actuaba por la sorpresa? Tal vez sea eso.

-Yo también lo estoy… Solo espero que no me pidan algún tipo de desafío o prueba de valor para eso. –Rio divertido y nervioso, dudando seriamente si su suegra sería capaz de imponerle algo así. Revlis era prácticamente algo así como una princesa en el Jardín Gris, no sería sorpresivo que Etihw lo obligara a algo por el estilo.

No lo parecía… Pero ella era algo entrometida con su relación y llegaba a asustarlo.

Ahora entendía por qué su madre se rindió tan fácil hace años con solo verla. Cuando se lo proponía era aterradora.

-Oh, lo dudo. Las etiquetas por especie no tienen importancia aquí ¿Qué más da? ¡Además, no es como si fueses una raza inferior! –Agregó risueña.

Hey, si un diablo y un dios pueden estar juntos, y un ángel y un demonio pueden casarse… Una semi diosa y semi diablesa puede casarse con un diablo híbrido ¿No?

Al llegar a las entradas del castillo, la pareja fue devolviendo saludos a cada ángel o demonio que les daba la bienvenida o simplemente saludaba por pura cortesía.

Licorice ya era bastante conocido por allá por la frecuencia en la que visitaba ese mundo, su agradable personalidad, la identidad de sus padres y por su relación con Revlis, así que no había quien no supiese quien era.

Y Revlis… ¡Vamos! ¿Quién no conocería a la adorable hija de Etihw y Kcalb? Todos la adoraban tanto como a sus otros dos gobernantes. Era imposible que alguien no se viese prendado de la gentileza y ternura de la albina.

-Licorice… Sobrina. –Saludó cortésmente, Wodahs, haciendo una leve inclinación apenas los vio llegar a la puerta. Licorice hizo el mismo gesto y Revlis se lanzó a los brazos de su tío el cual rio devolviendo el abrazo. –Te noto feliz, Revlis ¿Se debe a algo en especial? –Indagó con un tono calmo y juguetón en lo que entraba con ellos y les seguía el paso.

-¡Sí! ¡Tengo buenas nuevas! Quiero decírselo a mamá, papá, tía Grora y tú al mismo tiempo. –Anunció a lo que el ángel jefe asintió sin más.

-Espero que no sea repentino. –Añadió el más alto con algo de pena. Si era honesto, así todos aprobaran su relación… Temía por reacciones escandalosas.

-No te preocupes. Mi hermano, Dios y Alela están en el salón privado en este momento. No hace falta buscar a nadie, así que llegan en un momento adecuado.

En cuestión de segundos, los tres estaban frente a la puerta del salón. Etihw jugaba Othello con Kcalb, este no parecía estarle ganando pero no le importaba mucho porque tenía un pastel en las manos, y Grora le hacía de juez por si hacían trapa mientras lustraba su arco.

-Hermano, Dios… Cariño. Revlis y Licorice quieren decirles algo. –Declaró dejando el asunto en las manos de los jóvenes para poder ir al encuentro de su baja novia, quien bajó de un salto de su asiento para caer en sus brazos y saludarlo.

Ambos superiores dejaron el juego y pusieron miradas sobre la pareja.

Etihw fue la primera en hablar. Incluso con la vista fijada en ellos fue capaz de evitar que Kcalb moviera una pieza abofeteándole la mano. –¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Eti! ¡Eso dolió! –Se quejó sobando su mano. No era justo… ¡¿Cómo es que se dio cuenta?!

-Soy Dios, Kcalb. Yo lo sé todo. –Respondió a sus pensamientos con una sonrisa burlona que el diablo decidió ignorar mascullando cosas. De nuevo toda la atención fue hacia Revlis y Licorice una vez que ambos padres se acomodaron en sus asientos de manera que pudieran verlos. –Lamento eso. Adelante, pueden decirnos lo que quieran.

-Bueno… Mamá, papá… -La joven miró abajo con nervios. Cielos, era más sencillo haberse visualizado dando el anuncio con chillidos felices que hacerlo de verdad. Afortunadamente, su novio apretó cariñosamente su mano para indicarle que no se preocupara, que él hablaría. Ella lo miró como agradeciendo, y con un asentimiento suyo carraspeó la garganta para hablar.

-Tío Kcalb… Tía Etihw… Le pedí matrimonio a su hija, y deseaba darles la noticia y mínimo saber si aprueban esto… Ya saben, que me case con ella.

No necesitó más. La habitación se llenó de silencio, únicamente roto por el sonido de Kcalb tirando su pastel accidentalmente al piso y los chillidos contenidos de Etihw, la cual sonreía ampliamente mordiéndose el labio inferior, con sus ojos brillando de ilusión y sus brazos temblando cerca de su pecho.

… _Creo que eso es un sí._

-…Oh, creo que te traeré otro en un rato, hermano. –Dijo el peli gris al notar el pobre pastel en el suelo.

Ah, chocolate desperdiciado… Locamente, a Kcalb le valió verga.

-¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ Y UN MILLÓN DE VECES "SÍ"! –Exclamó la diosa eufóricamente al bajarse de su asiento y correr hacia ambos para abrazarlos de forma asfixiante a lo cual solo Revlis respondió encantada y risueña, porque Licorice se estaba aplastando.

Carajo… ¿Cómo es que su novia soportaba la fuerza de su madre?... Cierto, era abrazadora compulsiva, estaba entrenada para ello.

Por suerte, fueron soltados segundos después… Por desgracia, sus oídos pagaron el precio con sus gritos desaforados.

-¡¿Lo escuchaste, Kcalb?! ¡Van a casarse! ¡CASARSE! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Por fin! –Era tal su emoción que no se percataba de que su esposo seguía en shock como para siquiera notar que se le había caído su postre. Y miren que eso es grave, eh.

-¡Esto es maravilloso! ¡Felicidades, Revlis! –Grora se unió a la celebración abrazándola también. Parecía pacífica y feliz, pero apenas levantó una sombría mirada mientras seguía abrazándola, Licorice sudó en frío y consideró mantenerse alejado. –Si la hieres te dejaré con una corona de flechas permanentes en la cabeza ¿Entiendes? –Masculló terroríficamente con una voz de ultratumba que puso la piel de gallina al novio, pero que sobrenaturalmente Revlis no llegó a escuchar por estar perdida en su propia euforia.

-A-Ay, Vicers, ten piedad…

Bien, Etihw daba miedo de por sí, no necesitaba ahora que Grora se uniera a la causa de asustarlo.

-Estoy muy feliz por ustedes. Sé que serán felices. –Entre todos, Wodahs era quien reaccionó más calmadamente sin perder el aire de sosiego y la sonrisa en su rostro. Mientras su sobrina fuese feliz, él lo aprobaría. Además, Licorice le inspiraba confianza… No había razones para actuar como su novia.

-¡Muchas gracias! Nos alegra que lo estén tomando bien ¿Verdad, amor? –Preguntó la oji gris a su futuro esposo.

-Me alivia y me hace feliz…

-¿Aliviarte? ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué te iba a obligar a hacer demostraciones de valía para ganarte la mano de mi hija? Ni que fuera tan medieval. Soy una madre moderna, querido.

Ok… No entendía cómo es que su suegra adivinó, pero lo relacionó a su sexto sentido femenino y el hecho de que era una diosa.

En cierto modo sus palabras lo aliviaron pero le despertaron un sentimiento de incertidumbre. Ni idea de por qué.

-Además… ¡Eres un primor! No te pareces en nada a tu padre como para que deba probarte o algo así ¿Verdad, Kcalb? ¿No es Licorice un caballero?... ¿Kcalb? –Al no obtener respuesta volteó a verlo aun congelado y tratando de decir algo que no fuesen balbuceos. –Bah, déjenlo… A la larga reaccionará y le dará sus felicitaciones.

El joven diablo sintió pena por él. Él siempre había sido muy neutral con todo, tranquilo y hasta buen consejero. Podía confiar en él sin problema. Se sentía mal por hacerle pasar semejante "trauma", pero en su defensa no esperaba que se molestara o que la noticia le afectara tanto. -Si tú lo dices… -Se alzó de hombros dando la razón a Etihw. Ella era su esposa, seguro lo conocía lo suficiente como para tener la razón ¿No?

-Siempre supe que este día llegaría… -Suspiraba soñadora como si la novia fuese ella. –Ustedes siempre estuvieron destinados a estar juntos. No cabe duda de que el hilo rojo está atado en los dedos de ambos ¡Por algo se han conocido! –Seguía musitando ensimismada en el vigoroso éxtasis de alegría y orgullo, provocando con sus palabras que Revlis mirase de reojo a su novio con profundo cariño, el cual no comprendía… ¿Por qué se sentía incómodo?

¿Por qué dudaba…?

 _El hijo rojo, uh…_

-Oh… Pero… ¡Esperen! ¡No tenemos nada organizado aun! –Dijo de pronto, cortando con el ambiente sosegado. –¡No se preocupen, yo me encargaré de todo para que esta boda sea lo más pronto posible!

 _¡Un minuto! ¡¿Qué?!_

-E-Espera… Tía Etihw… -Licorice hizo el intento de detenerla, pero fue tarde.

-¡Tenemos tanto por organizar! ¡El salón, la comida, el pastel, el traje, el vestido, la luna de miel! –Enumeraba y enumeraba más cosas sin prestar atención a como la pareja se miró panicada, conscientes de que estaban más que jodidos porque ella no los iba a escuchar o dar el brazo a torcer. –¡Wodahs! Tú te encargarás de la comida, Alela y yo vamos a decorar el salón… En lo posible pediremos ayuda a Rieta, Kcalb hablará con Justim y Vicers para que vengan a bendecir la boda, yo personalmente me ocupo de las invitaciones, las despedidas de solteros y por supuesto ayudar a mi querida con su vestido. Supongo que… A Licorice lo ayudará su familia ¡Ay, no puedo esperar!

-M-Mamá, creo que vas muy de prisa…

Y de nuevo, fue como hablarle a una pared. –¡Y el vals! ¡Oh, el vals! ¡No podemos hacer una boda sin un vals! Imagino que Licorice no sabe bailar, Revlis apenas sabe algunos pasos… ¡Podemos hacer una reunión donde bailemos y practiquemos! ¡Oh, será maravilloso! ¡Estoy segura de que en tres días como mínimo podremos verlos casados! –Ella estaba tan contenta, era imposible frenarla. Se comportaba como una chiquilla de 6 años que había ingerido toneladas de azúcar.

Los dos ángeles sentían algo de lástima por los novios, pero entre la desaprobación de Etihw y la explosión de alegría que era ahora… La segunda seguía siendo la mejor opción. A la larga se acostumbrarían.

-Daré lo mejor de mí para esta boda. –Sentenció el peli gris, dirigiendo al diablo y a su sobrina una mirada que decía "Perdónenla." No desobedecía las órdenes de su diosa así fueran las más locas e inimaginables. Se la notaba con deseos arraigados en planificar ella sola todo, lo cual, si era honesto, era quitarle el peso de encima a los novios. Bien sabido tenía cuan agotador y estresante era decidir una boda.

Que si el vestido, que si las flores, que si el lugar, que si los invitados… Era tan jodido.

Etihw se encargaría de todo con sumo placer y eso les ahorraba dolores de cabeza.

-Pts… Licorice… -Kcalb por fin dijo palabra, haciendo señas al joven diablo para que se acercara, aprovechando la distracción de los demás. –Te apruebo, lo sabes, pero… ¿No vas a decirle nada a Etihw? –Lo vio parpadear confundido. –Ya sabes… Está adelantando todo.

-Oh… -Licorice se fijó en ella de reojo, pero no pudo hacer más que suspirar con desgano como si no hubiera remedio para la situación. –Aun si lo hiciera ella no cedería. Tú la conoces mejor que yo, tío. Deberías saberlo.

-Sí, supongo que sí… Estaré feliz de que seas mi yerno oficial. –Una sonrisa leve y cálida adornó lo que antes era una expresión seria, contagiando apenas con ella.

Kcalb no era ningún tonto…

En los ojos de Licorice se notaba que no estaba contento o conforme. No sabía por qué, no deseaba preguntarle y meterse en asuntos muy personales. Su sobrino era un adulto y sabría qué decisiones tomar y cómo manejarse ¿Verdad?

Esperaba que así fuese… Y que mínimo tomara las correctas, no como su madre.

-Gracias… -Y desde ese momento en que ambos callaron, todo se resumió en un solo tema: La bendita boda.

(…)

-¡Oh, Kcalb! ¡Estoy tan emocionada! –En cierta parte del castillo, la sala para ser más específicos, Etihw bailaba rebosando en alegría y contagiando con ella a Grora.

Su esposo la miraba desde su asiento con algo de fastidio. Hace apenas un rato habían sido notificados que su hija se casaría con su pareja y desde entonces que la diosa no dejaba de chillar ensoñadora como si se tratara de su propia boda.

Entendía que estuviese tan feliz, él lo estaría si su hija lo estaba, pero… Vamos, no era para pasársela gritando así.

-Etihw, por favor… Si sigues girando así vas a marearte, o peor… Vas a romper algo. –A estas alturas de su vida sabía que su amada esposa no atendería sus sugerencias o reclamos por ningún motivo, así que no se esforzó en sonar autoritario y concentró su atención en su taza de té y su pastel.

Mientras ella no se lo quitara de las manos con tantos giros y saltos nadie moriría.

-¡Eres tan aguafiestas, Kcalb! ¿No te sientes ni un poco feliz por nuestra hija? –Rezongó sin perder la efusividad en su voz o sus movimientos ¿Cuál era el problema en demostrar su felicidad? –¡No has dicho casi nada desde hoy!

-Eh, no me malentiendas. –Carraspeó la garganta dejando su taza en la mesa. Ya no sabía qué tan claro tenía que ser para que la azabache lo comprendiera. –Ya te dije que me alegro por Revlis. Licorice es un buen hombre. Es respetuoso, caballeroso y la hace muy feliz pero… ¿No sientes un poco forzado esto?

-¿Forzado? ¿A qué te refieres?

-No lo sé. Mejor olvida lo que dije, tal vez solo estoy pensando de más. –Suspiró. Este tema le iba a sacar canas verdes. –El punto es… Que no es necesario que exageres así. Tanto tú como yo o ellos debemos sentirnos bien con su decisión, pero no es motivo para hacer lo que hiciste. –Frunció el ceño y ella alzó una ceja con aires ingenuos. No había remedio. –Etihw…

Cantarinamente, ella musitó. -¿Sí, Kcalb?

-No puedes decidir por ellos. –Sentenció seco y directo, dejando estupefacta y algo apenada a su esposa.

-¿Yo? ¡No sé de qué hablas, Kcalb!

-Por poco pude llamarte "Planificadora de bodas."

-Oh, estás exagerando. –Alegó moviendo su mano en el aire para restar importancia. Eso sin embargo solo molestó más al diablo.

-¿Exagerando? ¡Empezaste a hablarles del pastel, el vestido, el salón, los adornos, la luna de miel, los hijos…! ¡HASTA PUSISTE LA FECHA! ¡LA FECHA, ETIHW!

-¿Ahhh? ¿Y cuál es el problema? –Cuestionó medianamente ofendida, aunque interesada en las palabras del albino. –Quiero ayudar, que se casen lo antes posible y puedan vivir en su nido de amor, felices por siempre y para siempre.

-No, los estás presionando. –Tan simple como lo pronunció, Etihw se quedó callada y puso fin a su celebración. –Tus intenciones son buenas, pero debes entender que ellos no son una pareja que adelante las cosas. Se toman todo con calma, son pacientes y les gusta discutir todo con cuidado y buena planificación. No sé si lo recuerdas, pero el primer beso que se dieron fue un año después de ser novios. –Sí, hasta él que parecía el menos metiche de todos era más observador que cualquiera. –Los incomodaste.

La diosa se quedó pensativa unos instantes.

Bueno, ahora que Kcalb lo mencionaba… Al recibir la noticia había llenado a su hija y yerno de felicitaciones y quizás se emocionó en exceso como para gritarles a Wodahs y Grora que empezaran a conseguir todo lo necesario para la celebración. Estuvo tan distraída con eso que no se pudo percatar del tono nervioso que la pareja adoptó al hablar y sus dudas al responder cada pregunta o exclamación.

-Vamos, Kcalb. –Insistió. –Admito que se me fue la mano, pero hacer la boda un mes después o una semana no cambiará las cosas. Ellos se aman, estarán juntos toda la eternidad y en algún momento van a casarse ¿Qué importa si será en tres días? Es el tiempo suficiente para la práctica del vals, las decoraciones y el salón, la ropa y todos los detallitos.

-¿Siquiera escuchaste algo de lo que dije?

-¡Oh, deja de ser tan gruñón! Mejor come más de tu pastel, la falta de chocolate te pone muy amargado ¿Sabes? –Sin más, se retiró risueña como una niña. Por fin ambos estaban de acuerdo en algo; Necesitaba su chocolate diario. –¡Estaré con Grora y Wodahs consiguiendo todo para el salón! ¡No tardo!

Finalmente la sala quedó en profundo silencio, apenas perturbado por un resoplido que emitió el resignado diablo.

Observó por la ventana y allí mismo pudo ver a Licorice y Revlis hablando muy animados, bastante tranquilos a comparación de hace un rato.

No lo entendía… Juraba por su salud mental que al ver a Licorice, el brillo que se mostraba en sus ojos cuando se emocionaba no estuvo ni por un segundo.

 _Tal vez… ¿Pienso mucho?_

Se alzó de hombros acercando un bocado de pastel a su boca.

Cielos, darle muchas vueltas a un mismo asunto de esa manera no era su estilo habitual, pero no dejaba de preguntarse algo.

 _¿Por qué siento que las cosas saldrán mal…?_

(…)

-Creo que mamá está feliz ¿No crees? –Bromeó picando su brazo con su codo de manera suave. Notaba a Licorice muy abatido desde hace un rato y no dejaba de sentirse responsable de ello por su eufórica madre. Ella tampoco se la había pasado de lo mejor teniendo que aguantar tanta celebración, pero mínimo le alegraba que sus padres estuviesen de acuerdo.

-Uhn… Sí, sí… -Asintió con la mirada algo perdida ¿Siquiera había dado su opinión hoy? No mucho. Etihw robaba palabras e interrumpía sin cesar, dejándolo sin la oportunidad de siquiera oponerse a la fecha.

-Licorice… ¿Te pasa algo? –Su voz preocupada lo despabiló instantáneamente para que recuperara su sonrisa suave y aire atento.

-No, descuida. Solo me siento un poco abrumado. –No sabía si usar esa palabra, era inefable, no había término alguno para describir lo casi exhausto que estaba. –No esperaba que ella reaccionara de esa manera.

-Yo tampoco. Mamá suele ser muy… Uhm… -Se detuvo buscando las palabras indicadas.

-¿Gritona? –Completó burlonamente como él sabía. Tan directo y aun así suave, capaz de sacar de la joven unas risitas.

-Iba a decir "Fácil de hacer estallar", pero te doy la razón.

Sonrieron y prosiguieron a tomarse de la mano mientras empezaban a caminar a paso lento lejos del castillo, directo al pueblo Gris. Varios habitantes que los veían pasar se acercaban a felicitarlos y darles palabras de aliento. Mientras más eran, más se arrepentía el oji dorado de haber avisado antes a su suegra.

 _Jolín… O Etihw mandó a Wodahs y a Grora a pegar carteles con el anuncio de la boda o sus gritos se escucharon hasta aquí._

-¡Eh, Licorice! –Una chillona y familiar voz le llamó desde lejos. Con tan solo oírla supo que se trataba de la demonio peliverde que agitaba su mano desde la puerta de su casa y sonreía ampliamente. –¡Me enteré! ¡Felicidades! ¡Estoy muy feliz por ustedes! ¡Esto es tan romántico! –Exclamaba sin cuidado.

 _¿Ella igual…? Oh, Vicers. Esto es agotador._

-Gracias, Yosaf…

No terminó siquiera de hablar y ella ya la estaba interrumpiendo. –¡Ya mismo me dicen cómo fue! ¿Cómo se lo propusiste, Licor frío? ¿Navegaron en aguas calmas y azules bajo las estrellas? ¿Bajo la lluvia? ¿En un restaurante? ¿Un prado de flores? ¡Vamos, díganmelo! ¡Me muero por los detalles, par de tórtolos!

Revlis sudó en frío y rio nerviosamente. Yosafire era tan rápida que no terminaba de responderle cuando ya pasaba a otro tema. –Me lo propuso en su casa. –Se ruborizó al recordarlo y apretó su mano afectuosamente, aunque por el semblante de la peli verde supo que eso no era lo que quería oír.

-¿En serio? Me esperaba algo más elaborado y romántico. Licorice siempre tuvo pinta de ser un Don Juan con una mezcla de Romeo.

-Tsk… -Habla todo lo que quieras. Fue más romántico de lo que crees, niña. –Masculló con el fastidio hasta los cuernos.

¡Por Vicers! ¡Ni que su vida privada fuese de la incumbencia de otros! Ya estaba muy cansado por haber lidiado con Etihw. No le apetecía hacerlo con sus locas amigas.

-En fin, quería saber si no quieren comer con nosotras en casa de Dialo. Preparó tarta de manzana y apenas se enteró de la boda me mandó a buscarte. Quiere que celebremos como se debe ¡Con el estómago lleno! –Cómo siempre, al habar de comida sus ojos se iluminaban con entusiasmo. –¡Dialo prepara los mejores postres cuando está feliz!

Bien… Al menos la tarta sí que le apetecía. Tal vez algo dulce para bajar su ansiedad y darse el gusto le vendría bien. Su novia era tan aficionada a los pasteles como su padre, así que… ¿Por qué no? Su emoción era tan obvia como la de la peli verde. Además en su casa nadie lo esperaba y solo faltaba que Emalf y Poemi recibieran la noticia.

Los demás… Meh, seguro que su suegra se encargaría de expandir más el chisme en cada mundo conocido con tal de presumir que su hija ya estaba en camino a ser oficialmente casada.

Revlis juntó sus manos en un gesto alegre. –¡Nos encantaría! –Respondió sin dudarlo ni un segundo, entrelazando su brazo con el de su novio mientras seguían el paso de la enérgica y cantarina demonio.

-¡Ya lo verán! ¡La pasaremos muy bien! ¡Nuestro pequeño Licorice ya es un hombre! ¡Nuestra querida Revlis es toda una mujer! ¡Ah, la alegría! –Gritaba ensoñadora, siendo ignorante de las risas que desprendieron el par de acompañantes.

Excluyendo a Rawberry y Yosafire, le aliviaba que el resto de sus amigas reaccionaría más tranquilamente al verlo.

Le urgía algo de silencio con tanto griterío.

(…)

-¡Emalfsh! ¡Están tocando la puerta, ve tú!

En el enorme espacio de los pasillos resonó con eco la femenina voz de cierta demonio castaña que se asomó por la puerta del baño, con una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

Nadie más ni nadie menos que la mismísima Poemi, ya adulta y evidentemente fastidiada de que alguien viniese a apurar su relajante baño para tener que atenderlo como su deber.

-¡Sí, corazón! –Su novio de gafas asintió sin quejarse ante la tierna visión de su novia en toalla, secando su cabello mientras inflaba sus mejillas a modo de puchero. No podía con eso. –Lucy ¿Sabes quién es?

La subordina que estaba encargada hoy de servirlos negó con la cabeza, hasta que se asomó por la ventana y se sobresaltó de alegría, perdiendo por completo su postura seria. –¡Es Licorice!

-¡Qué bien! ¡Cariño, es Licorice!

-¡¿Y qué me importa?! ¡Ve a atenderlo, basura inútil! ¡Yo todavía no me cambié! –Chilló a punto de salir de su cuarto para lanzarle el cajón de la ropa.

Licorice por otro lado, saludó a los demonios en la entrada y avanzó hasta la puerta.

Ivlis hace muchos años, tras haber aceptado vivir en Pitch Black World junto a su familia, había cedido el castillo en el mundo flama para su hija cuando esta alcanzó la edad límite de crecimiento. Emalf, como su pareja y obediente "esclavo de amor" se fue con ella tras recibir las advertencias del de mechas rojas sobre cuidar bien de su única hija.

Más conveniente sería haber advertido a Poemi sobre no pasarse con Emalf, pero… Bueno.

Hace muchos años que nadie controlaba Flame World ni se hacía cargo de dar noticias con respecto al diablo, por lo que dejar a la hija mayor después de Adauchi (Quien seguía ausente) y uno de sus leales subordinados como nuevos líderes no resultaba una mala idea. Hacían un buen trabajo y seguían adorándolos, no es como si hubiera tantos problemas que resolver después de todo.

-¡Licorice, amigo! –Tan rápido como se vieron se abrazaron cortamente y caminaron hasta la sala entre risas. No había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron, sin embargo para amigos tan unidos y confidentes como ellos cada segundo contaba.

-Emalf… Es bueno verte.

-Siempre es bueno verme. Yo lo hago todos los días en el espejo y quedo encantado. –El diablo rió por lo bajo siguiéndole el paso hasta sentarse en uno de los sofá. Miró curiosamente alrededor y luego prosiguió a hablar. –¿Y Poemi?

-¡Aquí estoy, par de tontos! –Exclamó la demonio acercándose ya vestida.

Licorice sonrió al verla e hizo el gesto de levantar la mano y agitarla suavemente para decirle "Hola".

Su hermana al pasar de los años se había hecho más madura, pero sin cambiar su actitud que la hacía ser ella. Había crecido hasta llegarle a Emalf a los hombros, y cambió sus infantiles coletas y pomposos vestidos por un peinado más adulto y suelto hasta la espalda, y ropa menos aniñada. El solo verla te hacía notar que no era más una niña, y su mirada juguetona y altanera daba la impresión de no ser así.

Emalf era el único que seguía igual que siempre, siempre con su ropa informal y gafas infaltables.

Ella devolvió el gesto a su hermano y se sentó junto a ellos, apoyándose con su novio como era costumbre.

-Es raro que no vengas tan seguido. Pensé que te había devorado un dragón. Emalf ya estaba desesperado al creer que lo olvidarías por tu novia. –Ignorando el chillido de este, sonrió jovial y burlona sin perder de vista a Licorice. –No me digas, vienes a darnos una noticia.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta de eso…?

-Viniste sin avisar. Normalmente nos llamas antes de hacerlo. –Se encogió de hombros como si fuese algo imposible de dejar pasar de largo. –Ahora mismo nos lo dices.

-Poemi, no lo presiones. –El gruñido a su lado lo hizo entender "Cierra la boca o sufre las consecuencias." –P-Pero si tú quieres saberlo…

El joven no pudo contenerse a sonreír de lado. Ese par de tórtolos no perdía su chispa. –Verán… Estuve pensándolo mucho tiempo y… Le pedí matrimonio a Revlis. Nos vamos a casar en tres días.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡No bromees! ¡¿En serio?!

-¡Licorish, eso es maravilloso! –Sonrió ampliamente, lanzándose para darle un fuerte abrazo. –¡Mi hermanito se casará! ¡No lo puedo creer!

-N-Ni yo tampoco, créeme… -Murmuró Emalf desde su lugar. La sorpresa casi causaba que se le cayeran los lentes, por lo que tuvo que acomodarlos. –Felicidades, viejo ¡Sabía que algún día darías ese paso! ¡El macho en tu interior vive!

-¡El macho nunca estuvo tan vivo!

-S-Sigo sin saber quién es ese "macho"… -Dijo para sí mismo, incapaz de reventar la burbuja de la pareja con sus preguntas al respecto. Ese término aún no terminaba de comprenderlo, no lo hizo de niño y no lo haría nunca.

-Aunque… ¿Por qué en tres días? ¿Eso no es muy poco tiempo?

-Oh, verás… Etihw se quiere encargar de todo lo relacionado a la boda… Sospecho que si no se hace cuanto antes va a explotar de impaciencia o algo así. Debieron verla hoy, casi parecía que la novia era ella.

-Etihw siempre ha sido así, debiste haberlo esperado. –Acotó el de gafas.

-Uhn… ¿Kcalb qué dijo? Quiero decir, él es el papi de Revlish ¿No?

-El tío Kcalb estaba algo… Dudoso.

-¿Dudoso?

-No lo sé. Creo que es idea mía, pero no sonaba tan convencido. Tal vez son sus celos paternos.

-Es probable… ¡Y papi! ¡¿Le has dicho a papi?!

-Cierto, el señor Ivlis debería ser el primero en saberlo… ¡Ya puedo verlo gritar! ¡Gritó! ¡¿No?!

Lo vieron bajar la mirada con un semblante entre decepción e incertidumbre. Como si en su recuerdo algo no cuadrara del todo.

-Madre… No se emocionó tanto como esperé. Sí reaccionó bien, dijo que estaba feliz por mí y eso, pero… Siempre me doy cuenta cuando está poco convencido de algo ¿Tú crees que le agrade esto? –Su madre nunca le mentía sin importar la circunstancia o que tan mala fuese la verdad. Y aunque hoy se había alegrado de tomar bien la noticia, no terminaba de comprender por qué estaba tan titubeante.

-Tal vez solo esté shokeado. Él siempre te vio cómo su bebé consentido. Dale tiempo.

-Sí… Quizás…

-¡No se pongan tan azules! ¡Tenemos que celebrar! ¡Voy a buscar algo que beber, no me tardo! –Sin más, saltó del sofá corriendo a la cocina. Una vez solos, Emalf suspiró poniendo una mirada preocupada tras sus gafas, que Licorice no podía ver, pero sí notar gracias al silencio incómodo.

-Erh… Licorice ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Su tono era aquel que siempre usaba cuando buscaba sacarle alguna confesión que valiera la pena, algún secreto que le confirmara que las cosas no iban bien. Ese timbre de voz que adoptaba cuando dejaba de ser el despreocupado Emalf y pasaba a ser su amigo confiable, aquel que mermaba preocupaciones, daba buenos consejos y le permitía desahogarse sin pena.

¿Por qué ahora…?

-Seguro.

-Tú… ¿En serio te quieres casar con ella?

Tal pregunta lo dejó tan helado que le costó respirar ¿Y esa duda? ¿Por qué de pronto se sentía tan nervioso como cuando era atrapado en una travesura? No, era diferente. Era igual que la vez que le confesó lo ocurrido con Envi. Atrapado, sabiendo que debía decir una verdad que solo él conocía.

¿Y qué verdad escondía ahora? Ni él lo sabía, y eso lo dejaba intranquilo.

-¿Eh? Claro que quiero. Es mi novia ¿No? La amo… Quiero que sea mi esposa.

… _¿Por qué siento que estoy mintiendo?_

-Si tú lo dices… En ese caso ¡No puedo esperar para verte vestido de novio, viejo! –Con esa exclamación y la llegada de Poemi se dio por cerrado todo.

Al menos para Emalf.

Porque en la mente de Licorice sus palabras se repetían una y otra vez, llenándolo de ansiedad y suspicacia.

" _¿En serio quieres casarte con ella?... ¿La amas…?_

 _¿A él lo has olvidado?"_

Esperaba que el vino lo ayudara a no pensar más. Lo necesitaba.

(…)

-Señor Ivlis… Satanick salió hoy, no volverá hasta las once y media ¿No quiere salir a pasear?

Su perdida mirada se encontró con su fiel servidora, quien a través de su simulación feliz revelaba toda su angustia en su voz y sus ojos rubí. Pobre Rieta, ella no comprendía por qué su amo se comportaba tan decaído desde la tarde.

Creyó que con un baño caliente él se sentiría mejor, pero solo provocó que ahora anduviera con el cabello suelto y desalineado, la ropa desacomodada y la humedad marcada bajo sus ojos.

La genio sabía que eso no era debido al baño.

-No… Solo necesito aire fresco.

La misma excusa que dio a cada persona que se acercó a preguntar cómo se encontraba desde que salió a los jardines del castillo para sentarse en completo silencio en una de las bancas.

Su mano rozó el espacio vació a su lado.

Deseaba que él estuviese sentado ahí.

-B-Bien… No se quede tanto tiempo ahí. Ya está anocheciendo y hace frío. –Fue lo único que se atrevió a decir con un nudo en la garganta, retirándose hacia el interior del hogar.

A veces hasta las almas gemelas no pueden saberlo todo sobre su otra mitad.

 _Qué tonto… Todos sabían que este día llegaría, hasta yo… ¿Por qué sigue doliendo?_

Llevó sus manos hasta su rostro y se inclinó apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas.

No tenía palabras para describir cuan estúpido se sentía por lamentarse así sobre algo que de antemano vio venir y ya había sufrido antes.

 _Si tan solo yo…_

¿Y si hubiese sido honesto desde el principio qué habría pasado? ¿Sería feliz? ¿Todo sería diferente…? ¿O solo hubiese sido un retraso a algo inevitable?

 _Si tan solo lo hubieses sabido… ¿Qué ocurriría con nosotros?_

_..._

 _-Señor Ivlis… -Rieta suspiró con pesar empañando en la ventana el cristal que permitía visualizar a su amo en los jardines del castillo._

 _Era madrugada y hacía frío, pero eso no impidió a Ivlis escapar de sus aposentos y de la compañía de su dormido hijo. Necesitaba huir de su pesadilla nocturna._

 _Ella había tratado de hablar con él, y aunque no quiso supo al instante de qué trataba todo esto._

 _-¿Rieta…? –La somnolienta voz del joven diablo la sorprendió. –¿Mamá está bien? –Había notado rato después de su ausencia que no estaba en la cama junto a él, y eso lo alarmó tanto que tomó su forma adulta y preparó una lanza para algún rescate. Sin embargo al verla a ella despierta, mirando esa silueta rojiza y gris en el exterior lo hizo entender que no había peligro._

 _-No. –No había caso en mentirle al niño. No era tan ignorante como aparentaba y menos cuando era sobre su madre. –Creo que tuvo una pesadilla._

 _Un sabor desagradable lo obligó a chasquear la lengua. –Ese viejo travesti otra vez ¿Cierto?_

 _-No hay otro motivo. –Admitió con una risa amarga al alejarse del ventanal. –No volverás a dormir aunque te lo pida ¿Cierto?_

 _-Tengo prioridades más importantes que mis horas de sueño._

 _-Por supuesto, jamás lo dudé. –Finalizó retirándose. Él podría arreglar esto… O eso esperaba._

 _Perdido en su pensar, Ivlis no se percató del sonido de los pasos cada vez más cercanos detrás de él y la mirada preocupada que recibía. En medio de su distracción sintió una mano tocar su hombro y voltearlo con suavidad, haciendo que en reflejo limpiara torpemente las lágrimas en sus mejillas._

 _-Licorice… ¿Q-Qué haces despierto? Es muy tarde. –Titubeó tratando de desviar burdamente la atención de sus acuosos ojos. Ni se molestó en preguntar el porqué de su forma adulta porque lo deducía._

 _-Yo debería ser quien lo pregunte. –Fue así como dejó al adulto en jaque, sin alternativa más que sonreír falsamente aceptando la derrota y que se sentara a su lado agachando la cabeza de forma que no lo viera a los ojos. –Madre… No intentes mentirme o evitarme. Sé qué pasa._

 _-No iba a intentarlo de todos modos. –Buscar pretextos vagos jamás funcionaba, tarde o temprano Licorice percibiría la raíz del problema con un simple análisis sobre él. Tan observador… Era imposible negarle la realidad. No había manera de impedir que retirara la máscara de su rostro, la cual a veces creía que él mismo desataba._

 _Una pausa silenciosa le dio la oportunidad al diablo de flamas de argumentar, dar una explicación, pedirle que no se preocupara… Lo que sea._

 _Pero no lo hizo._

 _-Madre… ¿Por qué?_

 _-No me preguntes cosas sobre las cuales conoces la respuesta, por favor. Responder no lo cambiará, y de todos modos no entiendo qué haces aquí tratando de animarme cuando ya sabemos que esto se repetirá._

 _Era la primera vez que era atrapado en una de sus salidas, no había por qué negar que no era una de muchas. Igualmente… Si esta disputa no llegaba a una resolución habría otra vez… Y otra._

 _-Estoy aquí porque me importas… Me preocupas… Lo eres todo para mí._

 _-Me haces sentir de lo peor cuando dices eso… -Masculló entre una sonrisa temblorosa._

 _-¿Por qué…? Yo… No entiendo. –No quería alterarse, conocía lo suficiente a su madre y había experimentado muchas conversaciones como para comprender que debía ser sereno y calmo al hablar. No se tenía que dejar llevar por su tono fastidiado o malhumorado, al fin y al cabo este perdía severidad cuando era a él a quien se dirigía._

 _Debía esforzarse en no dejar salir su actuar más infantil, pero Ivlis era tan confuso con sus palabras que lo impacientaba._

 _Silencio._

 _Eso es lo único que necesitó._

 _-…Es increíble que aun sigas pensando en eso. –Frunció el ceño de la frustración conteniéndose para no levantar su rostro por su cuenta._

 _-¿Puedes culparme por ello?_

 _-No, te culpo por no quitarte la venda de los ojos. Nunca quise decírtelo, madre, pero estás ciego._

 _Ivlis se quedó impresionado, mas no se inmutó de su lugar. La curiosidad se despertó nomás escuchar su voz tornándose seria ante tal declaración._

 _-Yo… No creo comprenderlo._

 _-¿Por qué sufres por alguien que no vale la pena? Quiero saber cómo se puede amar a alguien que te desprecia tanto. –No buscaba sonar tan molesto, solo que le era difícil no expresarse con tanto desprecio hacia el dios del sol que por años no pudo reconocer como algo más que una escoria._

 _-Tú… No lo entenderías. Eres un niño aun y no conociste a Siralos como yo lo hice._

 _-Este "niño" puede ver más cosas de las que crees, como a todos los que te aman y se preocupan por ti… Y no creas que porque siempre estoy callado y no digo nada del asunto no tengo una opinión bastante concreta al respecto. De verdad intenté hacerme el tonto y tratar de mejorar las cosas a mi manera, pero… Eso no sirve._

 _Era chocante pensar que un niño podía decir eso… Tal vez lo había subestimado._

 _-Yo sé cómo te sientes… Sé lo que piensas. No solo sobre Siralos, sino sobre ti mismo. Al principio creí que todo esto se relacionaba con la basura, pero… Es algo más antiguo ¿No? –Él le asintió, ineficazmente conteniendo lágrimas que finalmente aguaron sus ojos. –¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no puedes ver lo maravilloso que eres? ¿Por qué no ves que eres digno de amar? ¿Por qué tú… Te odias tanto?_

 _-Licorice, no entiendes…_

 _-No, "Licorice, no entiendes…" nada. Tú crees que no entiendo, y lo que sí entiendo es que te equivocas. –Ya estaba harto de fingir ineptitud y conformarse en usar sus infantiles detalles y palabras para animar a su madre._

 _Ya no quería seguir con esto… Ya no podía permitirse no rescatarlo de su dolor cuando él lo había ayudado._

 _-T-Tú… ¡Es claro que te equivocas! "Inútil, indeseable, criatura que no debió nacer, fracaso…" ¡Mentiras! –Antes de que Ivlis pudiera reaccionar, se vio obligado a levantar la mirada y enmudecer cuando esta se topó con la de su hijo. Volver a la antigua posición de antes no fue posible, él lo sujetaba de los hombros. En su expresión veía tanta frustración y dolor al morderse los labios y llenar de lágrimas sus ojos que se sentía culpable._

 _-No puedes asegurar que no sea cierto…_

 _-Sí puedo, yo y muchas otras personas pueden. Es más, lo puedo hacer ahora. Tú dices que no vales la pena ¿Cierto? Y crees que no haces feliz a nadie. En ese caso, justifícame a mí._

 _No salió ni media palabra de los labios del de mechas rojas, así se esforzara por formular una mísera pregunta._

 _-Yo… Soy feliz cada vez que estoy contigo, en todo segundo. Me importas más que nadie, me preocupa tu bienestar… Quiero que sonrías, pero que lo hagas de verdad, porque lo mereces aunque no lo creas. No eres ninguna cucaracha, no estás sin arreglo, solo estás roto y necesitas a alguien que te repare, nosotros podríamos hacerlo si no te fragmentaras tú mismo por creer que nadie te ama. –Una de sus manos subió a sus mejillas al tiempo que una sonrisa melancólica se le dibujaba. –Yo sí te amo, madre… Te amo más que a nada ni nadie ¿Lo recuerdas? Yo siempre dije que te protegería y estaría ahí para ti… Sin importar el peligro o a quien deba enfrentar… Si salgo lastimado por eso no me importa siempre y cuando estés bien._

 _Se habían acabado las contradicciones de Ivlis y la firmeza en su posición. La había perdido por cada latido que golpeó su pecho y caricia devota en su mejilla._

 _¿Por qué estaba llorando ahora? ¿Por qué no dolía?_

 _-Todo lo que prometí e hice por ti es porque te amo. Sé que vales más de lo que crees, y si no eres capaz de ver tus virtudes deja de usar el espejo y pregúntamelo. Prometo ser honesto, no diré más que lo que sea visible._

" _Es verdad… ¡Es verdad!"_

 _Cada momento feliz junto a Siralos… ¿Realmente tenía valor ahora? Él fue quien comenzó sus problemas. Él… Que había dicho que lo amaba… Lo había despreciado y desterrado para mantener su indudable e incuestionable poder sobre los demás._

 _Era claro que Siralos jamás lo amó. Le había dicho que ya no le servía… ¿Entonces para él no era más que una herramienta? No un hijo o un servidor, una cosa que podía desechar._

 _A pesar de todo lo que había hecho para volver a su lado, seguía riéndose de su dolor. No hizo nada por él, no lo ayudó, no le dio apoyo, no se dignó en bajar la mirada con compasión sino con burla, mofándose de su sufrimiento._

 _-Y-Yo…_

 _Él había creído… Que nadie lo amaba… Cuando tenía a su lado a las personas que siempre lo hicieron sonreír y se quedaron a su lado sin importar qué, esas personas que se preocupaban por él… Personas que lo amaban._

 _-G-Gh… -Ivlis tembló aun sujetado, las lágrimas caían a borbotones de sus mejillas y apretaba los dientes de la frustración. Se sentía inexplicablemente eufórico y miserable a la vez. Se había lamentado tanto, había arriesgado su propia vida, dignidad y auto respeto por alguien que nunca voltearía la vista a verlo más que para disfrutar verlo caer, mientras que aquellos que él no veía ofrecían su mano para levantarlo._

 _Rieta, Emalf, Poemi… Todos ellos y su hijo._

 _Licorice se alarmó al verlo así, no era su intención hacerlo llorar, solo decirle la verdad ¿Había sido muy duro? Tal vez su madre ahora estaba molesta._

 _Pero no… Lo supo cuando se lanzó contra él y lo abrazó llorando libremente en su pecho._

 _ **La maldición del sol… Estaba rota.**_

 _ **Ivlis era libre.**_

 _-¡L-Lo siento tanto… yo…! ¡S-Siempre me han dicho cosas como esa pero…! –Hipaba ahogando sus palabras entre un incontrolable llanto, dejando salir su dolor, su decepción… Deshaciéndose de todo sentimiento que lo había atormentado por años. –¡¿P-Por qué justo ahora…?!_

 _-…Está bien. –Con profunda alegría, Licorice correspondió el abrazo con suavidad. Por sus ojos también caían algunas lágrimas finas, pero no eran de tristeza. Comprendía cuan shokeante o doloroso era para su madre abrir los ojos a la verdad, y estaba dispuesto a ir mermándolo poco a poco. –Estarás bien… Lo importante es que lo entiendes ahora._

 _Y así se quedaron en silencio un rato, hasta que el llanto de Ivlis se calmó y suspiró acurrucándose en el abrazo._

 _Un niño lo había hecho ver la realidad que ni él siendo adulto pudo aceptar._

 _Y estaba feliz por ello._

 _-¿Q-Qué hice para merecerte…? –El más joven se sorprendió por lo dicho, tanto que no le interrumpió, curioso de lo que quisiera decir. –No me alcanza la vida para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí…_

 _-No quiero que me agradezcas. –Sentenció separándose para permitirse verlo. –Te amo y quiero que seas feliz. Con eso será suficiente y hasta sobra._

 _El diablo de flamas no pudo evitar perderse en la profunda mirada del más joven. Sus hermosos orbes dorados destellaban de la emoción, sus palabras cargaban honestidad, sinceridad y una dulzura inigualable con la cual junto a la ternura también retiraba sus lágrimas entre suaves y delicados roces en sus mejillas._

 _¿Alguna vez había notado cuan fuerte era el amor que su hijo le profesaba? ¿Se había detenido a observar sus ojos de esta manera?_

… _¿Su corazón había palpitado tan rápido en otras ocasiones?_

 _-Licorice… ¿Crees que podrías perdonarme? Tú y los demás…_

 _-No hay nada que perdonar, madre… Ellos estarán tan felices como yo al verte así._

 _-Sí… -El adulto finalmente cambió su gesto a uno más alegre. Una sonrisa tenue y para nada falsa se asomó unos segundos, porque luego se deshizo con el sonido de un suspiro y la ampliación de la sonrisa contraria._

 _-¿Ves? ¡Esa es la sonrisa que me gusta ver! Me gusta el brillo de los ojos de madre cuando está feliz. Es único, incomparable y me hace sentir igual… -Musitó retirando los mechones de su rostro. –Una sonrisa tan hermosa y radiante como su dueño._

 _Esas palabras bastaron para colorear de un intenso rojo el rostro de Ivlis. Acostumbraba a este tipo de cumplidos de su hijo, pero… Este se sentía diferente, como si la inocencia se hubiera esfumado de él y otro tipo de afecto se expresara._

 _Tal vez… Solo estaba apenado._

 _-Hace frío… ¿Quieres que volvamos?_

 _-Seguro… ¿No te importaría… Llevarme?_

 _¡¿Qué acababa de pedir?! No supo de dónde le salió hacer esa petición, pero Licorice no parecía negarse y hasta asintió sonriente tomándolo entre sus brazos tal cual siempre hacía al rescatarlo de Satanick._

 _-L-Lamento si soy pesado._

 _-Descuida, me gusta llevarte. No podría enojarme contigo por eso, madre._

 _En el camino el diablo de flamas se aferró a su hijo disfrutando como nunca antes la cercanía._

 _Se sentía seguro… A pesar de que no había peligro. Y a la vez, estaba indefenso ante las emociones que desbarataban su mente._

 _Ese fue el inicio de lo peor y no supo verlo gracias a la felicidad que intoxicaba ese momento._

_..._

No olvidaría jamás esa noche. Fue el fin de un antiguo sufrimiento y el principio de uno aun peor… La noche en que tras haber abierto los ojos también lo hizo con su corazón.

Ese día en que despertaron sus sentimientos… Malditos, enfermos, imperdonables. No podía librarse de ellos como ocurrió con Siralos.

Licorice no era como él… Era dulce, amable, siempre estaba para ayudarlo, había mejorado su vida, dio muchas cosas por él aunque jamás se lo devolvió, le había mostrado la realidad y lo había sacado de su miseria ¿Era culpable por haber distorsionado su amor materno a este enfermizo sentimiento? ¿Tan malo era haberse enamorado de quien tras mucho tiempo logró hacerlo feliz?

Es cierto que lo estaba hundiendo en el pesar, pero no era intencional y no hacía aplastando sus emociones.

Al contrario, las hacía florecer hermosamente… Solo aumentaban más tal cual la creciente presión en su pecho al recordarse a sí mismo que aquel a quien tanto amaba ya tenía un "número uno" en su corazón.

Y no era él.

Licorice alguna vez lo había amado tanto como él. Estaba al tanto, lo supo desde hace mucho y por cobarde no había hecho nada al respecto. Debía superarlo, debía seguir adelante cómo él hizo al encontrar a Revlis.

Sin embargo, simplemente… No podía hacerlo. No quería darle su corazón a nadie más.

 _Ojalá no me importara… Pero… Me duele, me duele…_

¿El amor algún día dejaría de elevarlo y volverlo a hacer caer? ¿Dejaría de cometer error tras error?

 _Porque… Siento tantas cosas por ti._

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
…Vale, supuestamente actualizo cada muerte del obispo, pero tuve un ataque de inspiración escuchando I don't fucking care y salió esta wea.**

 **No sé si quedó tan bien como lo imaginaba, pero espero que al menos les entretenga :'D**

 **Antes que nada, Ivlis no se enamoró así nomás, lo pensó y lo re pensó hasta que lo hizo :v Lamento si di una impresión diferente :'''v Aun debo mejorar.**

 **Well… Ya estamos en la punta del Iceberg ¡Espero que se preparen para el verdadero drama! :D**

 **Dulce se despide, los amo Bv Bye.**


	3. ¿Ya estás satisfecho ahora?

**¡He vuelto luego de…! ¿Dos semanas aproximadamente? No estoy segura… Ah no, esperen, eso era con Cor xd**

 **¡VOLVÍ CON DOLOR Y DRAMA!**

 **Cabe a decir… Algo que no dije en Curse of Roses… Que este fic, al igual que el ya mencionado, está basado en un rol con mi diosa (COFCOFMISAKICOFCOF) por ello mismo están (Cómo dije) dedicados a ella y verán varios fragmentos que ella escribió tal cual… Excepto los prólogos e introducciones. Esos son 100% míos. (?)**

 **Por ello mismo… ¡CRÉDITO A ELLA TAMBIÉN, POR AYUDARME! ¿Esto cuenta como fic hecho en equipo? Ni idea, solo sé que sin ella no lo hubiera desarrollado tanto (Mezclamos ideas de cada quien.) y se lo debo 3 Mil gracias y pásense por sus fics ¡Ella es mil veces mejor que yo!**

 **¿Eh? ¿Que si haré el mismo anuncio en todos los capítulos? Claro que lo haré. No pararé de recordarle que esto es gracias a ella :v**

 **Aclaraciones: En mi Head Canon Lil tiene acento francés y usa palabras en ese idioma una que otra vez. Ni idea de por qué me gusta que lo haga… Siento que le da un toque elegante y sensual.**

 **Me inspiré con "Why don't you do right" de Jessica Rabit, "Rolling Girl" de Osomatsu-San y finalmente "Satisficed" de Hamilton. Por si desean ponerse en ambiente con las escenas en ese respectivo orden mejor. Sin más, los dejo.**

 **De ante mano me disculpo por errores ortográficos, gramaticales y si tratar dos puntos de vista a la vez los llega a confundir, aun trato de manejar eso de manera que se entienda, no se mezcle y se explique detalladamente el sentir de los personajes.**

-¿Tú no quieres beber nada, mon amour?

La melodiosa voz de la sensual peli rosa llegó a sus oídos tan pronto como la vio acercarse contoneando sus caderas con la misma lentitud con la cual la recorría con la mirada, llevando una copa en cada mano. Probablemente alcohol fino, la debilidad y la especialidad de aquella mujer, cual se sentó en el escritorio y ofreció la bebida que aceptó gustoso.

-Fufufufu~ Me conoces tan bien, Lil. –Sin necesidad de decir más, chocaron suavemente en cristal y bebieron tranquilamente.

Hoy Satanick había quedado en visitar a Lil ¿La razón? Ninguna en particular o con demasiada importancia más que salir un rato a pasear entre bromas y chistes obscenos para luego quedarse en la casa a relajarse hasta que a él se le diera por irse a su castillo o, cómo en la mayoría de los casos pasaba, hasta el amanecer tras recobrar la energía perdida en una noche desenfrenada.

Así eran las cosas entre ellos desde hace tiempo. Para Satanick, el ir detrás de Ivlis cada día se ponía más complicado y aburrido, no por la rutina ¡Eso no! Si lo persiguió por años no habría tal cambio ahora, esa era una gran diversión que jamás podría aburrirlo. En realidad el motivo de ello era el mismísimo diablo de flamas, que hace años había empezado a ser más melancólico y deprimente al punto de hacerle sentir lástima cuando lo atrapaba sin necesidad de perseguirlo y ponía esa mirada de resignado.

Era extraño… Ni siquiera su propio hijo, el adicto a dejarlo como brocheta, se dignaba en hacer algo, porque él mismo era quien dejaba de molestar.

No era divertido si el desgraciado no se resistía para ponerle algo de sabor a sus jugueteos y Licorice no llegaba para darle su paliza diaria como Justim mandaba. Ni hablarle para hacerlo enfadar y ganarse al menos una de sus inusuales golpes daba resultado, es como si ninguna broma le afectara. Cómo si Ivlis hubiese vuelto a ser el mismo tipo insípido de hace tantos años atrás, antes de que su hijo llegara a sus vidas.

Tal vez y solo tal vez… ¿La cucaracha estaría en otra de sus etapas depresivas? Y él que creyó que la había superado. En lo posible lo volvería a hacer como la última vez, aunque daba por sentado que tardaría más tiempo.

Oh, bueno… Siempre se tenía a la confiable de Lil.

-Jamás subestimes a tu esposa. –Dijo con falsa vanidad alejando la copa vacía de sus labios. Ahora mismo… quería tener otra cosa contra ellos, se supo en seguida al sentarse cuidadosamente en el regazo del azabache y juguetear con su cabello mientras este le sonreía de la misma manera picarona en la que sus dedos se deslizaban por el contorno del vestido y su pomposo adorno. –¿Te quedarás esta noche, mon amour? Me siento tan solita y me falta tanta energía.

Oh… ¿Ese acaso fue el irresistible tono coqueto de Lil erizándole la piel? Algo le decía que no regresaría a su hogar hasta mañana.

-Fufufufu~ ni tienes que decir "Por favor", preciosa. ~

Se acercaron más que decididos a besarse y hacerlo ahí mismo, en la silla o el escritorio si les ganaba la libido y no se dignaban en llegar al cuarto, pero eso no ocurriría para su desgracia, pues el teléfono sonaría y arruinaría el momento. Lil en vez de molestarse se limitó a reír burlona y levantarse para atender, dejando a su esposo bufando de decepción.

Tan impaciente… Al menos dejándolo con las ganas aunque sea un rato obtendría más atención.

-¿Bonjour?~ Esta es Lil al teléfono… -Apenas lo pegó a su oído levantó una ceja mostrando interés en lo que sea que dijera el que haya llamado. Al pasar los segundos se mostraba más atenta y sus aires de picardía habían descendido hasta darle unos de seriedad.

 _Uhn… ¿Una propuesta tal vez?... Nah, Lil no pone esa expresión en ese caso… Debe ser algo importante._

El diablo estaba curioso, pero por respeto a la subcubo no interrumpió y guardó silencio jugando con la copa vacía. Aseguraba que sabría qué ocurría, Lil no le guardaba secreto alguno.

Eso sí, al saber de quién se trataba casi saltaba de su asiento.

-Glasses, mon chéri ¿Qué ocurre para qué llamas a mamá? –Hizo una pausa, cruzando las piernas con elegancia. Estaba sentada sobre la silla giratoria al lado del teléfono y terminó dándole la espalda a Satanick tras haber girado por pura diversión. –¿Eh…? ¿De verdad? –Parpadeó con un semblante de confusión y sorpresa, y segundos después volvió a sonreír ampliamente. –¡Esas son excelentes noticias! ¡C'est magnifique! ¡Se lo diré ahora mismo!... Oui, él está aquí conmigo… Está bien ¡Au revoir, chéri!

Entonces colgó y miró con entusiasmo a su esposo después de haber volteado. Él se alzó de hombros como una señal de que hablara y no lo dejara morir en suspenso.

-Glasses me llamó, quería darme una noticia.

-¡¿Seré abuelo?! –Chilló haciendo el amague de levantarse de la silla, acción que no completó por el gesto de Lil al negar con la cabeza. Bah, para qué pensaba en eso. Ambos sabían que ese día estaba lejos de llegar. –Oh… En ese caso no creo que me anime mucho, pero… Me pica la curiosidad.

-Me dijo que Licorice se casará en tres días con su encantadora novia, Revlis. Etihw le avisó y supuso que Licorice no te lo diría, así que… Le pidió a Glasses que me lo comunicara. –Anunció sonriente y expectante a la reacción contraria, juntando sus propias manos en unos ligeros aplausos entusiasmados cuando Satanick saltó de su asiento.

-¡¿No mientes?! ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Ya?! ¡Eso es maravilloso, Lil! –Le fue imposible no contener sus chillidos emocionados hasta casi romper una ventana con semejante volumen y lanzarse contra Lil para dar algunas vueltas con ella. Fuera de dejarla mareada, solo la hizo reír. –¡Por fin uno de mis hijos va a casarse!

-Fufufufu~ Que conste que le tuve siempre más esperanza a Licorice que a Glasses, mon amour. –Admitió tras parar los giros y mantener los brazos en los hombros del diablo, soltando una risa traviesa. Hey, no es que subestimara a su hijo, simplemente era demasiado virginal para esperar de él una boda aun. En cuanto a Licorice… Ella lo había conocido hace años, y de él sí podría esperar esto y más. No por nada era su alumno estrella. –Tu retoño será muy feliz junto a su linda novia… Uh… ¿Algún problema, chéri?

Por un instante, creyó notarlo algo ido después de mencionar eso, sin embargo al recobrar sus aires alegres lo dejó pasar por alto creyendo que se trataba de una reacción del momento, tal vez un pensamiento poco importante.

-No, no… No es nada.

Sonaba extraño de su parte, sin embargo por alguna razón algo no cuadraba en su cabeza del todo.

Oh, bueno… Seguro que no era nada de qué preocuparse ¡Su hijo se casaría y le daría nietos! ¡¿Qué más podía pedir?! A este punto de su vida debía verlo como una bendición y celebrar por ello.

Es más, volvería a su castillo ahora mismo. Probablemente podría felicitar a su hijo, y en el hipotético caso de que no estuviese… Podría hacer otro intento con la cucaracha. Si tenía suerte, la noticia de la boda habría despertado sus emociones y hoy sí se dignaría en verlo como una amenaza o un fastidio en vez de nada. O sea… Si eso no lo ponía aunque sea un poco eufórico y emocional oficialmente lo calificaría como un emo sin remedio.

¡Porque Satanick todavía no se rendía, nenas!

-Oh, bueno… ¿Qué te parece si ahora que nadie puede interrumpirnos…? –Pero Satanick no pareció escucharla, porque antes de dejarla terminar se levantó de golpe casi empujándola a un lado por accidente.

-¡Lil, lamento tener que pasar esta deliciosa velada para otro momento, pero debo ir a felicitar a mi hijo no virgen y tal vez celebrarlo con la cucaracha! –Con los brazos a los costados y un semblante radiantemente feliz, Satanick salió corriendo dejando a su esposa todavía sin reaccionar, hasta que volvió en unos nanosegundos. –Lo siento, me olvidaba de algo. –Sin más, la acercó rápidamente de la cintura y la besó con toda la pasión que desprendía de la emoción. Y con la misma velocidad volvió a irse.

La subcubo solo pudo reír fijando su vista en su copa sin vaciar. La tomó delicadamente y deslizando un dedo en el borde sonrió para sí misma antes de suspirar y beber.

 _Oh, mon amour es siempre tan enérgico. Fufufufu~_

Sin embargo, Satanick se toparía con una situación poco común al volver inocentemente a su hogar.

¿Qué tal si mejor rebobinamos unos minutos atrás y cambiamos la escena?

(…)

Tras una larga y agotadora tarde de repartir la noticia de su compromiso, invitaciones tácitas, dar visitas donde explicaba algunos detalles y demás, Licorice por fin regresaba a Pitch Black World, más que exhausto y deseoso de echarse en el sofá para descansar hasta el otro día.

-¡Estoy en casa! –Anunció, siendo lo siguiente que hizo apenas entrar; buscar con la mirada a Ivlis para saludar. Se había tardado demasiado, más de lo esperado. Ojalá él no estuviese molesto por eso… Aunque dudaba que lo estuviese. –¿Madre…? –Miró rápidamente la sala abriéndose paso hasta el comedor sin hallar señal de vida más que Reficul, la cual ya estaba por marcharse a su mundo luego de haber prolongado su visita por motivos que él desconocía y pronto averiguaría.

-¿Licorice…? Has vuelto un poco tarde. –Comentó relajada con un deje de inquietud en sus ojos.

Luego de haber estado consolando al de mechas rojas y que este no le dijera los motivos de su aparente tristeza, lo dejó irse afuera con la excusa de tomar aire, aunque se quedó ahí por lo que restó de la tarde mirando al cielo. Aún seguía ahí de hecho y sin responder a las preguntas de ningún servidor y ni siquiera de Rieta. En cuanto a Satanick… Bueno, él no estaba presente desde el mediodía, por lo que no fue molestia ni tampoco lo hubiese sido de todos modos.

-Uh, sí… Lo siento por eso. Es algo largo de explicar, te lo diré en otro momento, tía Refi… ¿Sabes dónde está madre? –Inclinó un poco la cabeza al costado con inocencia característica, confundiéndose al notar como su semblante se volvía tenso e incómodo para luego soltar un suspiro pesado.

A Reficul le estaba preocupado severamente la actitud de Ivlis hace bastante. No era la primera vez que se quebraba así desde hace tiempo, pero esta vez había sido más brutal de lo esperado por lo que no supo cómo actuar al respecto. Esto era algo que estaba fuera de su control.

Pero…

-Uhn… El Ivlis está afuera, pero no ha hablado desde hoy y creo que no le responderá… Aunque puedes intentarlo, Licorice. –Hizo una pausa bajando la mirada con pena. –Ha estado muy mal desde hoy… No sabemos a qué se debe.

Los ojos del más joven se abrieron de sorpresa. Estaba completamente en shock y no daba crédito a lo que oía.

-¿Q-Qué…? ¡¿Qué?! –Salió por fin de su trance cuando pasaron los segundos en los que pudo re calcular todo y hacer mil y un preguntas que no salieron de su boca, ahogadas por su necesidad de comprobar todo por sí mismo con el mismísimo diablo de flamas. –¡¿Por qué no me llamaron?! ¡De haberlo sabido hubiese vuelto más temprano!

No dio tiempo la mayor, pues sus pies ya se habían adelantado hacia donde el deprimido diablo se encontraba a tal rapidez que durante unos segundos la falda de Reficul y su cabello se movieron hacia esa dirección debido al aire que empujó el impulso. No alcanzó a reaccionar o decirle palabra que igualmente no planeaba pronunciar, tan solo observó cómo Licorice acudía al encuentro de su madre con la rapidez de un rayo.

Mantuvo una expresión preocupada antes de decidir ir con su esposa e hijo, dejando todo este asunto pesumbroso en las manos del joven diablo, esperanzada en que él le sacaría algo de información a Ivlis y lo animaría como siempre pudo hacer.

Él era su hijo y persona más cercana… El único que logró abrirle los ojos y apaciguar su dolor siempre que era necesario. Solo él tenía esa afinidad incluso propasando la de la genio como para conseguir excelentes resultados en cuestión de segundos y cambiar un llanto en una sonrisa sincera.

Si él fallaba entonces los demás no tenían la más mínima oportunidad de hacer a Ivlis hablar al respecto o siquiera sacarle una sonrisa leve. Pondría las manos en el fuego por eso.

 _Si tú no puedes hacerlo nadie podría…_

Suspiró de nuevo con cansancio y finalmente se retiró. Para ella el día ahí también fue por mucho más que denso.

Volviendo a Licorice… Él no sabía bien como acercarse y hablarle a su madre. Un golpe de culpa se lo impedía al recordarle a que estuvo todo el día fuera como para notar que su madre sufría ¡¿Qué clase de hijo era?! Ni metiendo la excusa de su deber en relación a la boda se sentiría mejor.

Piensa, Licorice… Piensa… ¿Hubo señales de tristeza en Ivlis hoy? De haber estado en casa hoy, probablemente la culpa recaería en su estúpido padre, pero él no estaba y eso no le dejaba muchas opciones que su imaginación alcanzara.

No, no se detendría a pensar en eso ahora… Lo vería él mismo.

Tragó grueso y se asomó por la puerta que daba al jardín, allí mismo observó a Ivlis sentado solo en aquella banca que solían compartir juntos, ya sea para hablar o pasar un ameno y tranquilo momento juntos… Bueno, al menos así lo hacían en el pasado.

La misma banca en la que se sentaron esa noche… Quién lo diría.

Se veía tan callado… No tenía la más mínima idea de qué decirle ahora que por fin se había acercado lo suficiente para poder verlo de costado. Extrañamente él no pareció notarlo, aunque en realidad... Sí lo hizo. Escuchó los pasos de su hijo y su voz a lo lejos, pero no se inmutó. Seguía abrazándose las rodillas y escondiendo la mitad de la cara entre ellas solo con sus ojos a la vista.

Lucía tan diferente a como Licorice lo dejó en la mañana… Su mirada no tenía aquel brillo usual, sus ojos estaban marcados por el llanto y su cabello estaba suelto y desprolijo. Al joven diablo esto le recordaba vagamente a como solía verse luego de alguna brutalidad de su padre o cuando recordaba a Siralos en un pasado muy lejano. Pero no... Esto era incluso peor de lo que esperó, y el solo tratar de imaginar que pudo entristecerlo de esa forma le llenaba de impotencia y dolor, al igual que su mueca triste y gacha.

Trató de sonreír levemente y así calmarse a sí mismo antes de tomar aire y hablar nerviosamente. –Uh… ¿Madre…? Hola… He vuelto a casa. –No esperó a recibir respuesta alguna acomodándose a un costado cuando él le miró momentáneamente para luego simplemente moverse un poco al costado permitiendo que se sentara, apartando luego su opaca mirada a otro lado.

Sí, el mismísimo diablo de flamas sabía que se veía deplorable y debido a eso la mirada persistente de su hijo, pero… Bueno, eso no era nada comparado a como se estaba sintiendo por dentro.

Igualmente… ¿Qué importaba?

Nadie en la casa pudo sacarle palabra sobre nada y ni se atrevieron a arrastrarlo a que al menos se peinara o lavara las lágrimas secas de la cara luego de la ducha que Rieta le recomendó tomar para "despejar la mente".

El llamado a su nombre le hizo encogerse más que antes entrecerrando los ojos ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué buscaba lograr exponiéndose en este estado tan lamentable y penoso? Estaba hiriendo a Licorice también con sus estúpidos dramas. No era imposible darse cuenta…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía ser fuerte? ¿Por qué no pudo haber durado un poco más antes de derrumbarse así? Se sentía todo un hipócrita ahora mismo y aun así tenía el descaro de comportarse como un sufrido y una víctima. Lo peor de todo es que no había oportunidad de decir "Estoy bien" y terminar con esto. Licorice no era ningún tonto, jamás lo fue. Si incluso de niño había visto más allá de su falsedad… Esta vez no sería diferente.

Y debía admitirlo, eso le asustaba demasiado.

-Dime… -El no haber hablado en todo el día y solo haber estado llorando le había dejado ronca y quebrada la voz, sin embargo no prestaba atención a ello y lo dejó pasar por alto. Esa fue su primera palabra en horas.

Licorice sonrió, sincero esa vez, al oír al menos una reacción de su parte… Aunque… Su tono quebrado le partía el corazón.

¿Qué pudo haber sucedido en tan solo un día para desarmar de esa forma a su madre? ¿Por qué no se percató de eso la última vez que lo vio? ¿Acaso ya no era bueno en percibir sus emociones como antes?

-Bueno… Y-Yo… -Titubeó al no saber ni por dónde empezar o qué preguntar. Sus palabras se ahogaban en su garganta antes de siquiera pensarlas al seguir teniendo ante él aquella imagen deprimente. –Solo... Quería saber que pasó... –Murmuró tratando de acercarse para abrazarlo un poco con suavidad en el brazo.

Recordaba que cuando estaba triste él madre solía hacer eso y acariciaba su cabeza amorosamente. Ese simple y cariñoso gesto siempre había logrado hacerlo sentir mejor sin importar qué tan mal se encontrara y esperaba el mismo resultado con el adulto. Claro que lo sentía muy poco y hasta burdo, pero era un buen comienzo ¿No?

-Dime... ¿Te pasó algo? ¿Te dijeron algo? No es normal que madre esté tan triste. –Continuó sin obtener respuesta alguna más que un silencio que aumentaba su desesperación. Pues por más que Ivlis se dejó abrazar con esos intentos de consuelo físico, no los respondió en ningún momento ni lo miró a los ojos. Su mirada adornada lastimeramente con ojeras todavía estaba clavada en el suelo como si buscara no escucharlo o pensar que no estaba ahí.

A Ivlis no le sorprendió en nada escucharlo preguntar tales cosas sobre su mal estado. Había esperado pacientemente esas interrogantes desde el inicio… Y sabía que no encontraría manera fácil de contestarlas, pero de igual forma las escuchó con atención sin perder la postura que tenía.

Licorice seguía siendo tan inocente, tanto como para seguir tratándolo con tanta importancia... A él… A él que no era nada.

Si era sincero, a veces se preguntaba si de ser que su hijo lo ignorara completamente eso le ayudaría a superar todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo rasgar su pecho… Si tan solo pudiera encontrar forma de ver relevancia en algún defecto o trato hacia sí que le permitiese odiarlo y borrar sus sentimientos… Ahí estaba el problema, no podía. El joven a sus ojos nunca dejaría de ser perfecto, tratándolo siempre como si así lo viera también.

Había considerado en varias ocasiones ser el primero que diera el primer paso en el desprecio, tal vez para que él terminara contagiándose con eso. Sin embargo pensaba luego… ¿Realmente deseaba reducir la fortuna de aquellos tratos a nada? A veces pensaba que era un tonto por solo considerarlo. No, aun peor… Un completo imbécil por creer que su hijo tendría las agallas de responder a un mal trato con lo mismo. No era secreto cuanto lo adoraba, eso solo lo lastimaría.

Licorice ya no pudo más con semejante silencio y trató de acercar sus mejillas con la preocupación marcada en su voz. Vamos… Tenía que haber forma de extraer el problema de raíz.

-¿P-Puedo hacer algo para animarte, madre? Quiero hacerte sentir mejor... Pero no sé cómo... Dímelo, por favor...

Cualquier rastro de emoción y felicidad de aquel día lentamente se esfumaba en cada segundo en el que veía el dolor de su madre reflejarse en tan mal ánimo.

Con el pasar de los años pensó que esto no ocurriría de nuevo, y se había equivocado. No había mayor tortura que verlo de esta forma, nunca lo habría.

-Mamá... Madre, dímelo. Por favor... -Estaba incluso suplicando ¿Que más necesitaba para que Ivlis le diera al menos una pista para animarlo un poco?

Ah, él no se daba cuenta…

Ese suplicante tono de voz y su constante intento verbal de insistir sutilmente a que le dijera la verdad solo lo estaba reprimiendo más y no hacía mucho por aliviar su tormento. Es más, lo aumentaba con cada palabra.

¿Cómo decirle que no? ¿Cómo explicar que nadie lo había herido más que él? No, jamás, nunca… Eso sería tan descarado como cruel aun si la mitad sí era verdad.

Empezaba a sentirse culpable por amargar así el día de su hijo. Él había estado tan contento por su compromiso con el amor de su vida… Y en vez de compartir esa felicidad como una buena madre haría; prefería hundirse en su propia miseria con la esperanza de que no lo notara y pasara de largo.

Oh, de solo considerar que él sería tan insensible para no percatarse de eso le hacía sentir peor.

-E-estoy bien… No ha pasado nada… Enserio… Sólo estuve pensando un poco… -Contestó vagamente como pudo, tratando de mantenerse apartado. Eso solo hizo sentir aun peor al más joven.

Licorice no sabía por qué, pero sentía que él le estaba mintiendo. No quería creerlo por nada. Nunca desconfió de su madre, sin embargo esa respuesta no aliviaba su angustia y no lo dejaba satisfecho. Era obvio con solo escucharlo… No estaba bien.

Calma… Calma, Licorice… Sé paciente y tu madre te lo dirá. Al igual que esa vez con lo de Siralos…

Aunque… Si mal no recordaba en ese entonces fue brutalmente honesto ¿Y ahora por qué le mentiría?

-Uhn... Si no pasó nada… Entonces ¿Por qué luces tan triste? Estuviste llorando y en silencio todo el día, no me lo niegues porque Reficul me lo dijo... Eso no pasaría "por nada" simplemente... –Insistió al borde de perder toda la sutileza que le quedaba para hacer que volteara. Le frustraba que no le permitiese verle a los ojos, aumentando rápidamente su preocupación.

¿Por qué pasaba esto? ¿Se había perdido de algo? ¿Por qué sentía como si su madre se fuera alejando de sí a pesar de tenerla entre sus brazos? ¿Por qué de la nada le sentía dolida y distante?

Era tan increíble que la miseria de Ivlis pudiese contagiarlo igualmente o peor.

-¿Por qué no me quieres decir que te ha hecho llorar? ¿No confías en mí? ¿Hice algo malo? –No quería llorar, pero ganas no faltaban. Era horrible esa fría sensación que lo invadía. Había estado tan alegre solo minutos atrás, y ahora solo se sentía morir con solo verlo. –Mamá... V-vamos… Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea... Por favor... Puedes confiar en mí…

 _Soy tu hijo…_

-Madre… -Volvió a insistir, sin notar como Ivlis clavaba sus garras en la madera y apretaba los dientes.

 _Madre…_

 _Madre._

 _ **MADRE.**_

 _MADRE, MADRE, MADRE, MADRE. MALDITA PALABRA._

Era tan áspero todo, incluso la dulzura y amabilidad de Licorice al tratar con él le sabía tan amargo e insufrible que no podía aceptarlo ahora.

Patético…

Todo esto parecía por lástima y aquello lo enfurecía ¿Estaba ahí con él ahora porque supo que estaba mal? ¿Eso necesitaba para que apartara los ojos de Revlis de una maldita vez y le prestara más atención? ¿Sufrir para que venga a consolarlo? No, no podía ser así. No quería que su relación funcionara de esa manera.

Le dolían sus preguntas ¡Claro que confiaba en él! Pero no esta vez, ni en él ni en ninguna otra persona que no sea él mismo ¿Quién mejor para aconsejarlo y hacerle saber que tan mal estaba haciendo las cosas? Era mucho mejor a un regaño colosal ajeno que además de recordarle cuan mal estaba no ayudaría en nada.

Ya había intentado reprimir esos sentimientos, lo seguía haciendo. Pero era inútil.

El solo seguir escuchando como lo llamaba de esa forma lo irritaba al punto de teñir su tono con severidad y fastidio. –Licorice, tú no lo entenderías ¿Sí? No es de tu incumbencia… Ya no insistas más ¿Quieres?

 _No es de tu incumbencia. Ya no insistas más ¿Quieres?_

Apenas el diablo más joven escuchó aquellas filosas y agresivas palabras, sintió como si algo dentro de él se quebrara.

 _"No es de tu incumbencia… Ya no insistas más ¿Quieres?..."_

" _Ya no me molestes más."_

Su madre nunca le había hablado tan odiosamente, ni siquiera cuando lo regañaba... Ni aun esa vez en la que lo confrontó con el asunto de Siralos.

El dolor que oprimió su alma en ese instante no se comparaba con ningún otro que hubiera experimentado antes. En su mente no dejaban de retumbar angustiantemente. "No es de tu incumbencia" con ese tono odioso y frío.

Ivlis era su madre, creía al menos tener cierto derecho a saber qué pasaba y protegerle o ayudarle como siempre lo había hecho y tal cual le juró, pero ahora se veía a sí mismo como algún entrometido desagradable ¿Su madre lo veía así? Lo estaba sospechando. Y por eso mismo es que no pudo contener las lágrimas dejándolas caer en el hombro del de mechas rojas, el cual al momento de sentirlas y de haberse percatado de la agresividad en su "No es de tu incumbencia" su mente hizo clic y supo que se había pasado del límite.

 _Joder, soy de lo peor…_

Licorice ya estaba herido, y las siguientes palabras del diablo de flamas no lo curarían tan fácilmente. –N-no has hecho nada malo, enserio… Jamás podrías. –Y aunque así fuera, esta vez no era su culpa si no de Ivlis. –E-es solo que… -Tragó en seco haciendo el esfuerzo por deshacer ese nudo en la garganta, tendría que inventarse una buena excusa esta vez. Odiaba verlo llorar y recordar que el causante fue él lo hacía sentir horrible. –Me siento un poco… M-Melancólico, es todo… No había notado antes cuanto creciste…

-L-Lo siento... N-no quise presionarte, madre... -Balbuceó mientras secaba torpemente sus lágrimas y fingía creerse lo que oía cuando en realidad su mente seguía torturándolo repitiendo aquello una y otra vez; como un doloroso eco. –Uhn... El tiempo vuela... ¿No? Lamento... Haber crecido... -Murmuró por lo bajo, de verdad creyendo que era su culpa aunque sonara absurdo.

En el fondo de verdad lo lamentaba. No solo él.

Cuando era un niño todo era más fácil. Cuando era un niño recibía y daba muchos mimos a su madre. Cuando era un niño no parecía fastidiarlo… Cuando era niño no sentía este dolor.

Para Ivlis no era diferente. Cuando Licorice era un niño las cosas eran mil veces más sencillas. Solo lo necesitaba a él, siempre acudía hacia él… Él era el mundo de ese pequeño diablo.

Ah, esos tiempos en el que los pensamientos dolorosos de un amor no correspondido no importaban.

 _Yo también lo lamento… Esto no debería estar pasando._

Se sentía una basura, no, menos que eso. Hizo el intento de limpiarle las lágrimas pero para cuando hizo el amague él ya se había levantado temblorosamente.

-¿Q-Quieres ir adentro? Está haciendo frío... T-Te prepararé té... Quizás eso te anime un poco... -Habló casi mecánicamente después de pararse y pensar en ingresar a casa. No se atrevía a verlo a los ojos ahora que se sentía tan miserable por solo existir. No necesitaba que lo viera llorar, a pesar de que sabía que él se había percatado de ese detalle.

¿La boda? ¿Su novia? No podía siquiera recordar algo de eso para detener su silencioso llanto. No mientras el eco de "No es de tu incumbencia" se repitiera una y otra vez.

-C-claro… Tienes razón… -No trató de sonreír, no podría aunque lo intentara.

Al momento de entrar después de él, se abrazó sobando sus brazos, no había notado el frío que estaba haciendo, no había estado en el mundo real desde que dejó que la tristeza saturara su mente. Si había podido estar tantas horas afuera sin hacer nada es porque para él las horas no habían pasado… Oh, sin duda ese es su mayor problema, no notó que tan rápido el tiempo pasó.

No había notado que con el pasar de los años ese niño dulce y cariñoso se había transformado en un hombre, curiosamente era con exactitud igual a la forma adulta que adquiría de niño. Pero todo parecía seguir intacto… Su suave hablar, su dulce sonrisa, su mirada, su brillante y dorada mirada… Tan idéntica a la suya… Con solo verla se sentía miserable, recordando que era el parentesco el que había entorpecido todo.

"Madre" escuchaba a lo largo de los años… "Madre" su palabra más odiada desde el flechazo, el veneno que lo estaba matando.

-En un rato vuelvo… Prepararé el té... –Anunció, el más alto, en la cocina, dándole igual quien sea que siguiera presente para ver si ayudó a Ivlis o no. Ahora parecía que el deprimido era él. Bah ¿A quién engañaba? Ahora había dos deprimidos en la casa.

-Esperaré… -Respondió sin ganas sentándose en la mesa.

Era afortunado de no estar compartiendo el cuarto con él ahora, porque sin haberlo notado había recuperado el llanto que ese día lo había apresado, esta vez más intenso, tan difícil de callar que solo recurrió a cruzar los brazos y esconder ahí su cara

¿Por qué, maldita sea? No tenía el más mínimo derecho a estar triste, no tenía el más mínimo derecho a estar comportándose así, no tenía el más mínimo derecho de herir de nuevo a Licorice, no tenía el más mínimo derecho a sentirse así… Su hijo trataba de ayudarlo, pero él solo lo empeoró.

En la cocina, Licorice no decía palabra alguna mientras iba recorriendo la habitación para buscar lo necesario para el té.

Siempre había odiado el silencio. Era un constante recordatorio de cosas malas. Cuando había silencio en su hogar, significaba que su madre estaría pasando algún mal rato en algún lugar donde no podía llegar o le recordaba los momentos de soledad donde ciertos sentimientos ya olvidados lo acosaban. Siempre tan incómodo, y hoy más que nunca lo odiaba.

Detestaba no poder decir o preguntar nada cuando hubo algún pasado en el que pasaba horas y horas riendo junto al de mechas rojas, odiaba que sus labios temblaran de ansiedad por compartir algún comentario o anécdota que lo animara mientras su mente le advertía que solo molestaría al adulto. Odiaba el silencio apresarlo mientras a quien adoraba estaba sufriendo a pocos metros suyos y solo podría ofrecerle un ridículo té.

-¿Uh? –Solo el sonido del té hirviendo fue capaz de hacer reaccionar sus sentidos y pensamientos. Suspiró pesadamente y se dedicó a colocar todo perfectamente listo para ofrecérselo en una taza.

Esperaba que esto ayudara al menos a calentar el cuerpo del adulto luego de soportar el frío de afuera. Estaba seguro que a eso se debía su ronca voz; o mejor dicho, prefería creer que era eso.

Apenas el sonido de los pasos llegó a los oídos de Ivlis, este se alarmó y se reincorporó limpiando con rapidez sus lágrimas.

-Aquí tienes. –Susurró bajo al colocar la bebida en frente suyo.

No dijo nada ni trató de preguntar más, en especial por haber notado su intento por ocultar que había llorado mientras preparaba el té. Aquel "No es de tu incumbencia" aun resonaba dentro de sí, avivando su impotencia y recordándole su lugar. A su vez, trató de darle espacio mientras iba a servirse el mismo su propia taza.

Ivlis fijó la mirada en la taza. Un té no era exactamente la cosa que más feliz lo haría ahora, pero era bueno para calentarse un poco y quizás calmarse.

Dio algunos sorbos sintiendo el calor atenuando en su interior, al principio le costaba tragar con el nudo en la garganta pero aquello fue cediendo hasta reconfortarlo un poco. –Gracias…

Luego de esas palabras la habitación se sumió en un profundo silencio, incómodo, con la tensión capaz de tocarse. Sus dedos golpetearon impacientes la taza, su mirada seguía clavada en esta, no se atrevía a mirar a Licorice después de lo ocurrido allá afuera, no tenía las agallas.

Deseaba que dijera algo, pero él seguía con la mirada gacha, perdido entre sus pensamientos.

No podía cumplir el mudo deseo del adulto, pues seguía sin atreverse a decir nada, cada vez sintiéndose más ahogado en aquella tensión.

 _"No es de tu incumbencia… ¡No es de tu incumbencia!... NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA"_

Su propia mente no daba tregua a la continua tortura, asesinando cualquier inicio de charla posible. No sabía que más hacer, deseando que algo o alguien, lo que sea, pero que viniera que rompiera ese silencio tan horrendo.

En momentos como aquel extrañaba a Emalf y Rieta, seguramente encontraría mejores consejos y consuelo para intentar arreglar esto. Era tan dolorosamente absurdo: aquella persona a quien idolatró por años, ahora le parecía un extraño que despreciaba su compañía ¿Que había hecho para merecer algo así? ¿Qué podía hacer para arreglarlo y ver a Ivlis feliz como siempre anheló?

 _Por favor di algo… Háblame de lo que sea, pero di algo._

Resonaba en la mente del de mechas rojas al tiempo que apretaba los dientes y su agarre a la taza se ponía tembloroso gracias a los nervios que lo carcomían.

Reficul suponía que ya se había marchado a dormir con su esposa, Rieta seguramente estaba haciendo lo mismo. Satanick… Estaba ocupado con su esposa, no lo culpaba, él había tratado de pedirle algo de diversión en la mañana pero al ver su amargura hizo bien al suponer que el momento era de todo menos el indicado para eso.

Últimamente las cosas eran así, casi no necesitaba de los cuidados de Licorice para librarse del diablo de ojos violáceos porque este se rendía fácilmente al verlo tan mal (No entendía el motivo de su rara muestra de piedad pero no se quejaba), cualquiera podría decir que parecía estar acostumbrándose más a estar con Lil.

Sonaba completamente estúpido, pero extrañaba ser acosado de esa forma para que al menos su hijo se dignara en aparecer. Ahora solo era "Revlis esto, Revlis aquello…". Le daba tanta rabia…

De pensar en eso, fue tal la euforia del enojo que lo invadió, que se bebió todo el té rápidamente y dejó la taza en la mesa aplicando tanta fuerza que sonó como un golpe que logró que el tan distraído diablo se encogiera en su asiento del susto. –Y… ¿Qué tal te fue con Etihw y Kcalb? –Por el bien del menor, era mejor ignorar que la forma de hablar de Ivlis se había tintado algo odiosa, como si no le agradara hablar del asunto y se estuviese obligando a preguntar.

Eso dolía… Pero no permitiría que ahogaran su voz con eso.

-B-bueno... Todo va bien. Etihw quiere acelerarlo todo... Hablaron mucho... Yo y Revlis casi no opinamos. –Si era sincero, su tarde con Revlis y sus padres, parecía un recuerdo tan distante y borroso en ese momento que su tono no mostraba ni un atisbo de la emoción que esperaría.

Usualmente, pensar en su novia siempre lo ponía feliz, pero ahora ni siquiera parecía afectarle el asunto. Como si la boda fuera algo ajeno a su persona.

-Típico de Etihw… -Kcalb según imaginaba hubiese estado calmado tratando de controlar la emoción de su esposa. Una sonrisa melancólica se le dibujó, envidiaba tanto la felicidad que tenían esos dos… Oh, cómo desearía él tener la misma vida feliz de ese par.

Pero… Ah, sueños inalcanzables.

-A-ah… Sí… La tía Etihw es muy efusiva ¿Sabes? Parecía que ella era la que se quería casar. –Quiso fingir una risa, pero conociéndose solo iba a delatar su incomodidad. –Ella, Grora, Ater, Arbus y las chicas acompañarán a Revlis a ver la ropa y decoración... Yo... Yo debía preguntar por quién me ayudaría con el traje. Tía Etihw insiste en que debería ser un familiar por tradición y demás... -Cuando llegó había soñado con decírselo a Ivlis, nada le hacía más ilusión que ello. El solo pensarlo ahora solo lo hería -N-No quiero ir molestando con eso... Así que por ahora solo puedo esperar, supongo.

Ivlis enarcó una ceja fijándose en la manera nerviosa que tenía de jugar con sus manos.

Al escuchar cada palabra suya las sentía carentes de emoción. Obvio que era culpa suya, quien sabe. Joder, desearía que Licorice no hubiese regresado ese día, no tendría por qué estar soportando esta amargura provocada por su egoísmo.

Respira, Ivlis… Intenta mostrar más interés. Es algo importante que cambiará la vida de tu hijo como él la conoce… Y la tuya también.

-Mh… Tal vez Emalf quiera ir. –Si era sincero, por más apoyo que deseara mostrar no soportaba la idea de acompañar a su hijo a trámites de su boda. No duraría ni dos segundos sin ponerse a llorar como imbécil y hacer el ridículo frente a todo el mundo. No es que se considerara a sí mismo un llorica pero… No, era mejor quedarse y guardarse esas lágrimas para la boda, así de paso las excusaba como "es un llanto de emoción". –No me malentiendas, sería genial acompañarte y eso… Pero no soy el indicado… -Agregó, dándose cuenta de que indirectamente estaba rechazando una invitación a ayudar que nunca le llegó.

Licorice trataba de mantenerse lo más firme posible mientras su taza temblaba entre sus dedos con cada palabra ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que estar pasando esto? ¿Por qué un día donde se supone debía estar felizmente compartiendo con su madre se había transformado en la pesadilla más horrible? Ni siquiera se había dignado en proponerle que él lo acompañara y ya lo estaba negando como si deseara dejar en claro que no quería participar.

Miles de pensamientos golpeteaban su cabeza, tenía tanto qué decir al respecto y tan poco que podía revelar en voz alta.

-S-Sí... Tienes razón. E-Emalf puede ayudar... Y quizás Glasses... O Rieta. S-siempre puedo confiar en ellos...

En estos momentos no podía mencionar que sí confiaba en él, pero que notó que no formaría parte de esto.

Era una boda… Su boda ¿No se supone que eso es importante? Etihw y Kcalb habían llenado de felicitaciones a su querida hija, la habían animado y habían festejado con ella ¿Por qué Ivlis reaccionaba diferente? No era así como se había imaginado todo… Él usualmente mostraba alegría y euforia en todo lo que le pasara, así fuese una obra escolar donde ni siquiera actuaba y solo se encargaba de las luces, una buena nota en un trabajo, etc.

¿Y la noticia de una boda no le causaba el más mínimo efecto? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué debería pensar?

-Y… ¿Cuándo será? Supongo que aún no tienen la fecha fijada. –Comentó al aire, jugando con la taza entre sus dedos. No es que deseara tumbarse en su cama a sentirse miserable y esperar a que el reloj sentenciara su condena junto a las campanadas de la iglesia y la marcha nupcial… Simplemente quería prepararse para el impacto de entregar a alguien más a aquel que consideraba el amor de su vida.

-Uhn… Tres días. Etihw dijo que eso era tiempo suficiente para todo lo que debían preparar. Hoy, mañana… Y pasado será la boda. –No estaba del todo de acuerdo con tan poco tiempo para la boda, sin embargo ella había comentado algo que no importaba el tiempo de espera porque el resultado sería el mismo. Daba igual si se oponía o no, Etihw no estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer. –Mañana será el vals, la despedida de soltero… Y pasado tendremos que probarnos la ropa. Tú sabes…

… _¡¿Tres días?!_

Los ojos del diablo de flamas se clavaron rápidamente en el contrario apenas formuló esas dos palabras. Tenía que ser un chiste ¿Qué clase de loco organiza una boda en tres días? Y lo peor es que en uno de ellos se llevaría a cabo todo ¿Etihw tenía velocidad de un rayo o qué?

No, eso no importaba.

Perdería a su hijo en tan solo tres días, y hoy contaba.

No tenía palabras para describir el pánico que empezó a sentir al darse cuenta de esa horrible verdad. En tan poco tiempo vería al más joven abandonarlo y sin oportunidad de cambiar eso.

No… ¿Cambiar qué? No hizo nada para cambiarlo hace años y ahora que todo estaba fijado no tenía el derecho a intentarlo. Sin embargo… Él era Ivlis, y si bien pensaba las cosas dos veces antes de decirlas eso no lo detenía.

Tal vez por eso estaba en donde estaba.

-Tres días… -Volvió a repetirse en voz baja al tiempo que fruncía el entrecejo con furia. –¿Y no le dijiste nada a Etihw…? –Su voz temblaba de impotencia y enojo, lo cual puso aún más nervioso a Licorice ¿Y ahora qué ocurría con su madre? Era aterrador tener la sensación de que estaba por regañarlo debido a eso.

-B-Bueno… E-Ella no parecía querer detenerse. –Trató de excusarse ¿Por qué sentía que esto molestaba a Ivlis? –Y-Yo no…

-Ya escuché suficiente. No hace falta que digas más.

El corazón del joven diablo casi se detiene en el momento que se pronunciaron tan severamente aquellas oraciones cargadas de fastidio y pesadez. No, no tenía que llorar… Tendría que haber alguna razón para que Ivlis se sintiera tan inconforme, por no decir enfurecido, ante tal decisión.

El silencio que les siguió después era mil veces más tortuoso que el anterior. Mas no se volvió tan largo.

-No debiste haber vuelto del jardín Gris hoy… -Dijo secamente sin esperar ninguna respuesta de su parte. –No deberías haberme visto así, yo… No necesito que lidies con mis problemas… -No era desprecio lo que buscaba expresar.

 _Mi presencia no hace más que amargar tu existencia, no deberías juntarte conmigo tan seguido… No deberías tratar de animarme solo para que después el que termine mal seas tú._

 _No quiero eso…_

 _Si es necesario que estés lejos de mí para que seas feliz… Entonces es lo que quiero que hagas._

Sin embargo… Para desgracia de Ivlis esas palabras no se interpretaron de la misma forma en la que las pensó, solo terminaron por desgarrarlo por dentro. Dolía incluso más que su primer rechazo. Incluso más que un "no es de tu incumbencia". Esto ya era más de lo que podría tolerar e Ivlis no se daba cuenta.

-Licorice… Yo sé que quieres que sea honesto… Así que lo seré. –Se levantó de la mesa, estar tan desarreglado le quitaba el aspecto imponente, eso estaba más que claro. –No quiero que te cases.

 _No quiero que me dejes…_

Sí, es cierto que no podía cambiar nada, es cierto que su hijo ahora amaba a alguien más. Pero a pesar de eso, ya estaba cansado de tener que ocultarlo todo ¿Su hijo quería honestidad? Ahí estaba su honestidad tan directa y brutal como siempre lo fue.

No veía cómo confesarle todo podría arreglar su vida y darle un final feliz, pero tal vez… Tan solo tal vez… Si se lo decía él ya no sufriría. Ya no se sentiría miserable al comprobar cuantas mentiras y falsedad le daba con cada oración.

No deseaba ser humillado o arruinar su relación con él, eso era obvio… Lo amaba.

Lo amaba demasiado. Y por eso mismo dejaría de lado los pensamientos negativos de las consecuencias, dejaría de lado su orgullo y su egoísmo… Estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse si eso mermaba su dolor. Conocía a Licorice, aun si lo rechazaba… No sería cruel con él ¿Verdad?

Esperaba que así fuera, no podía permitirse otro error.

-No quiero que te cases p-porque yo… Y-Yo…

 _Te amo, te amo tanto que eso duele._

Pero no pudo terminar de decirlo. –Entiendo. Descuida... –Él bajó su mirada mientras igualmente ponía de golpe. El de mechas rojas quiso confirmar aquello con un tonto "¿Realmente?" pero se vio tomado por sorpresa ante esa reacción tan repentina. –Tu "patético e inútil" hijo ya no te molestará más con la boda... Es más… Ya no te volveré a molestar con nada. –Por más que intentaba sonar como si no le afectara, cada sílaba estaba cargada de un dolor incontenible. Si ya había sufrido un corazón roto, esto solo había terminado por pulverizar hasta la última esperanza que había ocultado hasta ahora.

Frunció el ceño, mirándolo molesto y sin ocultar sus lágrimas. Difícilmente se enojaba con el de mechas rojas, pero la agonía que le provocaba era un veneno para su lengua.

-¿D-De qué…? ¿Q-Qué estás tratando decir? –Se quedó atónito ¿De qué hablaba ahora? Fue incapaz de percatarse tras unos segundos. Un momento, no… ¡Eso no fue lo que había querido decirle! Apenas lograba procesar por qué había agregado el "Patético e inútil" a la oración. Pero ninguna de sus palabras podía causarle tanto dolor como lo hacía su mirada.

El aura de ira se alzaba alrededor de su hijo y no podía hacer nada por bajarla buscando la raíz del problema. Licorice nunca se había "revelado" contra él, nunca le había gritado, era sorprendente que por primera vez le hablara así… Pero extrañamente no se sintió con las agallas de hablarle de la misma manera, no se sentía con el poder o el derecho de hacerlo. Sólo enmudeció sin oportunidad de contratacar debido a lo petrificado que estaba.

-¡¿Qué trato de decir?! ¡¿Por qué no quieres?! ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Te irrita comprobar que alguien ama a este inútil y patético?! ¡Para que veas que si existe alguien que si puede hacer aunque sea eso y más!

Su madre tan solo quería soltar todo lo que estaba pensando, pero cada cuestionamiento suyo le hacía ver que quizá lo que decía debía pensarlo dos veces ¿Por qué no pudo callarse la maldita boca? ¿Por qué justo ahora se le daba por decirlo? Que no soportaba verlo al lado de la hija del dios y el diablo, cuan profundamente sus ausencias le herían lenta y silenciosamente cada vez más desde el momento en que empezó a crecer.

Odiaba saber que ya no tenía el primer lugar en el corazón del oji dorado. Pero ¿De qué servía quejarse ahora? Lo hecho; hecho estaba, había sido removido y por alguien mil veces mejor.

Eso quería decir… Pero nada salía de su boca por más que eso quisiera. Finalmente, lo que lo sobresaltó más fue ver que Licorice dejó caer su taza, importándole nada verla quebrarse.

Casi podía identificarse con ella… Quebrada e indeseada, reducida a basura que nadie querría.

-¡Y descuida! Si tanto te molesta y no te interesa el tema ¡Pues bien! ¡Ya no vendré a verte! Ni por la boda ni por nada, total "no es de mi incumbencia" lo que te pase ¡¿Cierto?! ¡Serás libre de tu patético e inútil hijo al fin!

-¡P-pero…! –Quiso oponerse a la idea de no volverlo a ver y de nuevo no pudo ¡¿Por qué tuvo que causar todo esto?! Sentía su corazón siendo apuñalado una y otra vez. Quizás esto sería realmente lo que merecía, pero así fuera o no… No podía dejar que ocurriera ¿Pero cómo impedirlo? Si se sentía tan vulnerable ante sus palabras y su fría mirada. Ni siquiera pudo impedir que se empezara a alejar en dirección a la puerta de entrada.

-¡Y si me disculpas, iré a buscar a quien "si es de mi incumbencia" y quien si sea "el indicado" para lo que sea que necesite! Quien sabe... ¡Quizás aún exista alguien que este feliz de verme y no me crea tan despreciable!

Su mano tocó el picaporte, pero no se atrevió a abrir la puerta todavía. Un sollozo lo hizo temblar y el dolor en su pecho lograba que pronunciar cada grito se sintiera como el mismísimo infierno.

 _¿Por qué está pasando esto?_

-Yo… Yo estaba tan feliz con solo verte madre...pero creo que a ti eso ya no te importa...

Y sin más, la puerta se abrió y seguidamente azotó al cerrarse, aunque ni eso despertó a Ivlis del trance en el que se encontraba al extender su mano hacia esta.

Ya era tarde para detenerlo.

Licorice ya se había alejado lo más rápido de allí y le daba igual con quien se encontrara de camino o no. Solo quería irse lejos para maldecir su propia suerte y corazón. Estaba tan ensimismado que ni se percató de cierto diablo que lo vio partir tan alterado. No le hubiera importado... Ya nada importaba.

Ivlis por fin había reaccionado, cuando las piernas le empezaron a fallar y la vista se le nubló de lágrimas se sostuvo de la mesa, se sentía frustrado, herido, tan muerto… Quería gritar, golpear algo, simplemente correr tras de él… -¡Licorice yo no…!

 _No quiero que me dejes..._

¡No había buscado esto! Tan solo ser sincero después de tanto tiempo ¿Así de mal terminó todo por eso? Su hijo literalmente lo había mandado al diablo y no lo detuvo por su maldita cobardía ¿Qué tan difícil era pronunciar una simple oración? ¿Qué tan complejo era un "Estoy enamorado de ti"?

¿Por qué lo tuvo que arruinar? ¿Por qué tuvo que hablar de más?

 _Por favor…_

 **_..._**

 _-¡Cucaracha! ¿Dónde estás?~_

 _-Tienes que estar bromeando, hombre… -El diablo de flamas observó por el pasillo cómo Satanick se acercaba. Extrañamente no estaba corriendo ni se lo veía muy ansioso, pero de todos modos faltas para escapar no le faltaban. Aunque… No hizo falta, Licorice lo estaba acompañando hoy y no dudó en tomar su forma adulta para atravesar a Satanick con una de sus lanzas sin dejarlo dar explicación._

 _-Tú nunca aprendes ¿O no, basura? –Masculló con desprecio solo para fijarse en las flores que el diablo de Pitch Black llevaba en la mano y agitaba en el aire con suavidad mientras se reía lastimeramente._

 _-H-Hahaha… Y-Yo solo venía… A darle esto a la cucaracha… Ugh…_

 _-¿Eh? –Ivlis parpadeó un par de veces procesando lo dicho. No entendía y prefería pensar que era una trampa. –Me estás jodiendo…_

 _-Madre no es tan tonta como para caer en tus juegos. –Agregó al más joven cruzándose de brazos. No le creía ni media palabra ni tenía intenciones de dejarlo ir._

 _-¡N-No son juegos…! A-Ay mi cabeza…_

 _-Explícate. –No es que a Ivlis le importara qué planeaba hacer con ellas, simplemente le picaba la curiosidad._

 _-S-Son un regalo… -En este punto Satanick ya estaba recuperando algo de su estabilidad, así que alcanzó a extender su brazo cerca de Ivlis dejando las flores en el suelo. Si, tal vez debió hacer esto en otro momento que Licorice no estuviese presente._

 _El diablo de flamas y su hijo se miraron de soslayo como si alguno de los dos tuviese una respuesta razonable._

 _-¿Y por qué tú querrías darme un regalo?_

 _-¡A-Ay, cucaracha! ¡¿Tengo que pegarme un cartel en la frente para que lo entiendas?! –Chilló lloriqueando. Hoy no se sentía de lo mejor y la lanza atravesando su espalda no ayudaba mucho. –¡Porque te amo!_

 _-¿Otra vez me vas a salir con eso? –Puso los ojos en blanco, alejando el dichoso regalo con uno de sus pies. Esta no era la primera vez que Satanick dejaba en claro sus "dudosos sentimientos" hacia él, no importaba cuantas veces lo dijera… Nunca era creíble. Es más, aun si fuese verdad la respuesta no cambiaría. –Satanick, creo que ya fui bastante claro al respecto con ese tema ¿No te parece?_

 _-¡P-Pero…! ¡Te traje flores y todo! –No sabía si tomar en serio lo que el azabache decía, pero no por eso se contendría en volver a repetir lo mismo de siempre._

 _-Satanick… Comprende. No te escogería ni aunque fueses la última persona en el mundo. Cualquiera que se tenga aprecio a sí mismo no aceptaría estar con un sádico maniático como tú. Repito: Nunca de los jamases consideraría enamorarme de alguien que me hizo daño._

 _Licorice no hacía mucho más que mirar fijamente a su madre y de vez en cuando a su padre. No había qué preocuparse, sabía que el adulto dejaría a ese loco en su lugar. Aunque eso no significaba que no le irritara cada palabra insistente del oji violeta._

 _-¡Es por Siralos! ¡¿Verdad?! ¡Iiiiivliiiis! ¡Por favor!_

 _El de mechas rojas chasqueó la lengua. Sus balbuceos ya lo estaban agotando y no le gustaba tener que recordar lo estúpido que había sido hasta la noche anterior._

 _-Aun sin él en el medio no te amaría. Por favor deja de hacerme perder el tiempo. Licorice se va en un rato y no quiero desperdiciar ni un segundo antes de eso ¿Verdad, tesoro? –El más joven asintió siguiéndolo. Reficul lo vendría a buscar en un rato para llevarlo a una visita a su mundo, quería pasar tiempo con su madre antes de eso._

 _-¡Pero…! ¡Ivlis! ¡M-Mínimo no me dejen así! –El susodicho no parecía escucharlo, al contrario de su hijo, quien no dejaba de fruncir el ceño por volver a oír su voz. –¡Te estoy demostrando que te amo! ¡¿Q-Qué otra cosa debo hacer?_

 _-…Que lo amas, dices._

 _Ambos adultos enmudecieron, sorprendidos de que Licorice decidiera intervenir. Ni siquiera habían esperado que se acercara rápidamente al diablo azabache para desenterrarle la lanza del cuerpo con brusquedad y hacerla desaparecer._

 _Satanick sudó en frío, por su mirada fulminante suponía que lo volverían a hacer ceviche, pero eso no era lo que en realidad iba a ocurrir._

 _-Tú siempre dices "Te amo, Ivlis", "Te adoro, Ivlis", "Estoy enamorado de ti, Ivlis"… Y ¿Sabes? Es tan… Es tan gracioso. –Decía poniendo una sonrisa sarcástica que terminó por deshacer. –Pero yo sé que eso no es verdad. Tú no lo amas, jamás lo hiciste._

 _-¡Claro que lo hago!_

 _-En ese caso ¿Quieres explicarme por qué tengo que seguir interviniendo entre ustedes cada vez que se te da por hacerle daño? –Alzó una ceja con la mirada aun posada sobre sí. Negó con la cabeza y se alejó de él, volviendo al lado de su madre para apoyar una de sus manos en su hombro y acercarlo. –Seré un niño, pero no soy idiota. Sé que lo tuyo no es amor._

 _-E-Erh… Cielo, está bien. –No deseaba prolongar más esto, y aunque se sentía halagado con sus palabras empezaba a sentirse extraño e inexplicablemente incómodo. –Él de todos modos no entenderá._

 _Sin embargo en su mirar se denotaba que no tenía intenciones de callar._

 _Ya había sacado a su madre del pesar en el que Siralos lo había hundido ¿No? ¿Por qué no hacer lo mismo con los acosos de Satanick? No sabía si era eso o era un intento desesperado e innecesario para recordar a su madre qué tipo de personas no merecían su amor._

 _-Amor… Bah, claro que madre lo merece, y tus tratos hacia él lo que no. Madre… Es maravillosa, es gentil, considerada, amorosa, se preocupa por los demás… No tiene por qué seguir soportando cómo lo acosas y tratas de lastimarlo en nombre de tu "amor". Es más ¿Sabes una cosa, "padre"? ¿Tienes idea de hasta dónde puedo llegar para cuidarle? ¿Lo sabes? –Hizo una pausa solo para demostrar su punto cargando a Ivlis, el cual apenas pudo ahogar un grito de sorpresa ante tal acción. –Te lo dije una vez, te lo volveré a decir… Es por la forma en la que lo heriste que te odio… Te detesto._

 _-A-Ah… C-Creo que eso ya lo dijiste muchas veces… -Mentiría si dijera que no le dolía, pero no es como si Licorice no lo hubiese declarado antes._

 _-Y aun así no lo entiendes… Al igual que no entiendes que amo a madre y quiero que esté a salvo… Que sonría, que se sienta seguro de sí mismo, que sea feliz. Pero, bueno… No me interesa qué hagas a partir de ahora, sigo dispuesto a detenerte en todo momento y continuar recordándole a madre lo mucho que vale._

 _Sin más, se retiraron dejando al diablo de Pitch Black, si bien algo shokeado con todo lo dicho, gritando a Medouco que lo ayudara porque la cabeza le dolía a horrores. Afuera ya estaba empezando a llover y eso no sorprendía a nadie._

 _-Q-Qué… ¿Q-Qué fue todo eso? –Licorice se sobresaltó, con todo el calor del momento había olvidado que su madre estaba escuchándolo. No tuvo el valor de mirarlo a los ojos ¡Tonto! ¡Debió haber dejado al estúpido desangrarse en el suelo en vez de tener que hacer todo ese treatrito tan patético!_

 _Lloró en el interior. A veces era un lanzado._

 _-L-Lo siento… No quería avergonzarte o algo así. –Murmuró mientras lo dejaba bajar de sus brazos, dejándolo en el sofá y buscaba la manera de excusarse sin entrar en pánico en el proceso._

 _Ivlis por otro lado no comprendía por qué a pesar de ya haber terminado el "ataque" su corazón no dejaba de retumbar y sus manos temblaban de nervios. La incomodidad de hace un rato seguía presente y revolvía su estómago. Ahora que lo pensaba… Sí se sentía avergonzado pero… De una forma muy extraña._

 _-Es solo que… Agh… -Se masajeó las sienes tratando de no alterarse, pero cuando tocaba el asunto del "amor" de su padre era imposible. –¡¿Todo le entra por un oído y le sale por el otro?! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que deje de ser tan molesto? Lamento si solo lo empeoré y se pone más insistente, madre… Creo que las palabras no son lo mío, es más fácil hacerlo brocheta._

 _-De hecho… Eso fue muy tierno… -Sonrió tenuemente al llevar su mano a su hombro para hacerlo voltear a verlo. –Repentino y no en el mejor de los momentos, pero tierno… Tú… ¿Realmente crees esas cosas?_

 _-¿Uh? ¡Claro que lo hago! No fue solo para molestar a la basura… -Le encantaba molestarlo, sin embargo ese no era el motivo principal por el cual decidió soltar todo lo que pensaba._

 _Adoraba a Ivlis y le indignaba escuchar tales palabras estúpidas sobre lo que supuestamente era el amor. Él sí lo sabía, lo vivía cada día que estaba junto al diablo de flamas, no permitiría que alguien más le alegara sentimientos tan hermosos de una forma tan burda e incorrecta._

 _Ivlis merecía mucho más que lo que su padre trataba de darle._

 _-¡Dame un descanso de tu sinceridad! –Exclamó entre risas, contagiando con ellas a su acompañante. –Apenas me recupero de ayer…_

 _-Me pides demasiado. –Suspiró al calmar su risa. –Te dije que me gusta recordarte cuan valioso eres ¿No? –Ivlis respondió con una media sonrisa, dejándose abrazar cálidamente._

 _-Me vas a mal acostumbrar ¿Y qué haré cuando te vayas de casa y no tenga a quién me lo recuerde?_

 _-Para ese entonces lo habré hecho tantas veces que hasta tú vas a creértelo. De todos modos… Eso no pasará. –Aseguró jugando mimosamente con el cabello rojizo del contrario entre sus dedos. –Nunca podría abandonarte, madre… Siempre serás lo más importante para mí._

 _Él no dijo nada, prefirió acurrucarse en su hijo y dejar que la alegría intoxicara su alma hasta hacerlo sonreír ampliamente entre sus brazos._

 _Empezaba a hacerse una idea de quién era aquel que merecía su amor._

 **_..._**

 _Tú dijiste que…_

La impotencia y el dolor que sentían eran tales que sin percatarse, en sus manos ya se había materializado una lanza y con ella hizo caer la mesa de un solo golpe, descargando de esa manera las emociones que lo estaban torturando sin descanso.

El dolor, la impotencia, el arrepentimiento… No podía con todo eso. Deslizándose hasta el suelo y cayendo de rodillas sin soltar el mango del arma, sollozó desgarradoramente.

No importaba el mueble roto… Su corazón estaba igual.

-¡POR FAVOR NO ME ABANDONES! N-No… N-No me abandones… Licorice…

Amor… Había tenido un concepto tan amargo de él a lo largo de su vida… Y justo cuando empezó a creer que lo viviría de una manera más dulce… Todo volvía a ser igual que antes.

 _Dijiste que no me abandonarías…_

Mira lo que causaste, Ivlis…

¿Ya estás satisfecho ahora?

 **¡ALELUYA, TERMINÉ! No quedó como yo lo imaginaba, pero… Tampoco lo odio.**

 **¿Les gustó? :D**

 **Lectores: …-Le tiran tomates. –¡YA NOS TIENES HASTA LA PUTA MADRE CON TU PINCHE DRAMA DE LA ROSA DE GUADALUPE!**

 **:'u ¡Ay! ¡Yo dije que este fic tendría muchos malentendidos y drama!**

 **Me alimento de las lágrimas de los personajes. (?)**

 **Ahora… Los próximos dos capítulos serán en el mismo tiempo, pero en diferentes puntos de vista y escenas.**

 **¿A quién quieren ver sufrir primero, corazones?:**

 **Ivlis.**

 **Licorice.**

 **COFCOFElijanALicoriceCOFCOF (?)**

 **Sin más que decir, hermosos… Me despido ¡Bye-Bye!**


	4. Todavía lo amo

**¡Hey, por fin volví! Y voy a ir directo al grano sin rodeos ¿Recuerdan que la vez anterior pregunté a quién haríamos sufrir ahora? ¡Teníamos dos opciones!**

 **Ivlis ( )**

 **Licorice ( X )**

 **¡Ding-ding-ding! ¡Tenemos un ganador! ¡Veremos el sufrimiento de nuestro incestuoso favorito! ¡LI-CO-RI-CE! –Inserten aplausos de un público falso mientras el weón llora en una esquina. (?) –**

 _ **Este fic, al igual que "Curse of Roses", está basado en un rol con mi diosa (COFCOFMISAKICOFCOF) por ello mismo están (Cómo dije) dedicados a ella y verán varios fragmentos que ella escribió tal cual… Excepto los prólogos e introducciones. Esos son 100% míos. (?)**_

 _ **Por ello mismo… ¡CRÉDITO A ELLA TAMBIÉN, POR AYUDARME! ¿Esto cuenta como fic hecho en equipo? Ni idea, solo sé que sin ella no lo hubiera desarrollado tanto (Mezclamos ideas de cada quien.) y se lo debo 3 Mil gracias y pásense por sus fics ¡Ella es mil veces mejor que yo!**_

 _ **¿Eh? ¿Que si haré el mismo anuncio en todos los capítulos? Claro que lo haré. No pararé de recordarle que esto es gracias a ella :v**_

 **Aclaraciones: Hay uso de un Head-Canon extraño que más abajo voy a explicar… Y mala ortografía a propósito. Ya verán por qué xD**

 **¿Están listos para algo de comedia por fin? ¡EN ESE CASO EMPECEMOS, AMORES MÍOS!**

" _No necesito que lidies con mis problemas."_

Sin rumbo alguno al cual quedar… El diablo de ojos dorados seguía alejándose cada vez más del castillo, su hogar.

No sabía a dónde ir, no sabía qué hacer o pensar. Solo una cosa le quedaba muy clara

 _Duele…_

Sus alas todavía bateaban contra el aire y no se detenían ni para dar cuenta de lo lejos que ya estaba, y de los muchos habitantes que aún seguían paseando y lo vieron atravesar por el cielo para luego regresar a sus actividades y preguntarse fugazmente… ¿Qué estaba haciendo el hijo del diablo ahora?

Por un largo rato voló sin rumbo o un destino concreto en su mente, hasta que recordó sus propias palabras.

" _¡Y si me disculpas, iré a buscar a quien 'si es de mi incumbencia' y quien si sea 'el indicado' para lo que sea que necesite!"_

… _Emalf._

Y sin perder más tiempo, abrió un portal en frente que lo llevara a su destino deseado; el mundo flama, justo a pocos metros del castillo que alguna vez perteneció a su madre y ahora era propiedad de su hermana y amigo.

Ni sabía porque estaba allí a esas horas; su cuerpo lo había llevado hasta allí sin razón luego de que fuese la primera persona que llegó a su mente; pero no le importaba.

Aun así tocó el timbre varias veces hasta que el demonio lo recibiera, supuso por ello que su hermana estaría dormida o algo. Mejor así… No quería asustarla luego de ver su estado.

-Uhm… Emalfsh… Alguien toca la puerta. Abre tú… -Entre dientes, la castaña siseó cubriendo sus oídos con la almohada, en lo que su novio se desperezaba entre bostezos y tanteaba en la mesita de noche hasta alcanzar sus lentes y colocárselos.

Ah no, ella no pensaba ir a atender, tenía mucho sueño. Que se encargara Emalf ahora que los demás subordinados volvieron a casa.

-Sí… Ya voy. –Se puso lo primero que encontró a la vista, unos pantalones cortos negros y una camisa blanca mangas cortas. Eso debía bastar para recibir rápidamente a quien sea fuese su invitado, al cual pudo ver desde la ventana una vez que se asomó, quedando perplejo al ver de quien se trataba.

… _¿Licorice?_

Miró fugazmente a Poemi y luego al diablo. Para que llegara a tales horas debía tratarse de algo urgente… Y cuando se trababa de cosas urgentes dejaba a su novia afuera. No es que la menospreciara pero… Emalf sabía cuándo una situación requería una charla entre mejores amigos. Era un instinto suyo.

Antes de retirarse volvió a acercarse a la cama arropando mejor a la demonio, quien no se negó y recibió bien tal acción acurrucándose y permitiendo que él besara su mejilla antes de acariciarla.

-Duerme bien, linda. Regresaré luego.

-Mhn… Sí, sí… Cómo sea. –Le respondió vagamente volviendo a su sueño para que él por fin se retirara y bajara hacia el último piso.

Licorice por otro lado no dejaba de dar vueltas nerviosamente desde su lugar, parando solo cuando finalmente Emalf abrió la puerta.

-¿Licorice? –Desde el momento en que lo vio se quedó confundido y asustado del estado en el que se encontraba su amigo. Se le notaba tan desesperado, tan triste… ¿Ahora qué rayos pasó? Pronto lo sabría… Lo dio por sentado cuando el diablo reaccionó finalmente y sus ojos se aguaron con el temblar de sus propios labios y cuerpo.

-Emalf...

Ni siquiera pudo pronunciar mayor palabra para cuando terminó rompiendo en llanto escandalosamente al límite de dejarse caer de rodillas frente al demonio, y así lo hizo, aunque él tuvo tiempo de preverlo y sujetar sus hombros cayendo con él.

Ninguna palabra escapó de sus labios mientras observaba completamente anonadado a su amigo derrumbarse y llorar como si el tiempo hubiese retrocedido para regresarlo a cuando era un niño, haciendo ese gesto tan propio de él de abrazarse a sí mismo agachando la cabeza en desenfrenado llanto que no se calmaría pronto.

-¡L-Lo arruiné, Emalf! ¡Lo arruiné todo! ¡¿Por qué tuve qué…?! –Seguía sollozando incontrolablemente, incapaz siquiera de alzar mirada o dar alguna explicación coherente.

Emalf parpadeó un par de veces con confusión ¿Se trataba de Revlis de quien Licorice estaba hablando?

No… Estaba lejos de adivinarlo. Lo único que podía hacer en un momento así fue escuchar atentamente todas sus palabras balbuceantes y tratar de entender qué trataba de explicar, mientras sentía que en cualquier momento soltaría un suspiro de sorpresa al entender por dónde iba la cosa.

Licorice estaba destrozado…

Ante sí, él solo podía percibir como el pilar más importante en su vida se desmoronaba y alejaba por siempre, todo por su inmensa boca y sus estúpidas emociones que siempre lo abstenían de pensar las cosas dos veces antes de desatarse peligrosamente para cualquiera que estuviese cerca.

Siempre había prometido que se esforzaría en no convertirse en alguien similar a su padre, no deseaba herir a su madre de ninguna forma o serle un fastidio como él. Pero hoy… Se creía algo peor que eso.

Había molestado a su madre cuando se encontraba en un mal momento, le había gritado cosas irreproducibles para su débil corazón, había roto cosas… E incluso le había dejado con el mensaje claro de que no quería volverlo a ver nunca más en la vida.

No hizo falta estar ahí para saber que lo hirió… Escuchó muy bien su grito una vez que estuvo en la lejanía.

¡¿Qué clase de reacción era esa que tuvo?! ¡¿Desde cuando se ponía a la defensiva de esa forma?! Ni siquiera permitió al de mechas rojas hablar, solo se victimizó sin más, pasando por alto que Ivlis ya se sentía bastante mal antes de que llegara y fue su culpa no haber estado para él en ese momento

Era tan idiota… ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué todo terminó así?! No tenía mayor respuesta más que el dolor intenso que lo iba invadiendo y las frías lágrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro igual que cuando solo era un niño.

Si en algún momento del día fue feliz por algo… Ahora ese sentir parecía desconocido. Todo lo veía gris y sin vida. Ya absolutamente nada le importaba, ya había perdido el trozo más importante de su corazón y se sentía vacío… Y no terminaba de comprenderlo.

-Oh viejo… Ven acá… -Luego de verlo callar y seguir sollozando lo ayudó a levantarse dándole unas palmadas en el hombro para luego hacerlo entrar a su casa sin dejar de abrazarlo y sobarle la espalda. Quizá esto se resolvería con ofrecerle algo para calmarlo como un té, hacer que se sentara y le hablara del problema como siempre hacían.

No era ningún experto en ciertas cosas como el romance, al fin y al cabo era un gobernado y lo que Poemi decía se hacía, no lo cuestionaba pues la quería. Sin embargo a pesar de eso siempre se esforzaba por dar los mejores consejos a su buen amigo, después de todo siempre eran útiles de alguna manera y él los apreciaba.

En lo que Licorice se iba calmando de su llanto al caminar hasta la sala, seguía palmeándole la espalda suavemente buscando tranquilizarlo más rápidamente. Ese gesto siempre servía con él desde que era niño.

Ya sentado en uno de los sofás enfrentados, Emalf fue rápidamente a la cocina y le ofreció un vaso de agua, tomó una libreta que tenía en la mesita de al lado para ojearla en busca de un espacio blanco y carraspear la garganta mientras finalmente se sentaba en el otro sofá de en frente.

No tenía la menor idea de lo que pasó y esperaba que tuviese que ver con Revlis… Aunque su sexto sentido le decía lo contrario, así que tendría paciencia en lo que llegaba una rápida explicación de eso para empezar su segundo empleo como psicólogo.

-Calma, viejo… ¿Ya te sientes mejor? –Indagó lo más dulcemente que pudo, fijándose en que el diablo seguía hipando y temblando un poco todavía, pero que se le veía mejor que hace un rato.

-S-Sí… G-Gracias.

Suspirando de alivio, el demonio se acomodó mejor en el sofá rayando un par de veces la hoja con su bolígrafo para comprobar que tuviese tinta y puso de nuevo la mirada en su invitado.

-Ahora… Necesito que me digas qué pasó… Aunque me ayudaría que me dijeras con quién fue el problema ¿Acaso peleaste con Revlis?

-N-No… No es eso. –Se encogió sobre sus hombros, sobando su brazo y con ese desagradable sentimiento de estar por llorar nuevamente con solo recordarlo. No deseaba volver a lloriquear como un niño que ya no era y complicar a Emalf el ayudarlo, pero era complicado para él si al pensarlo la imagen en su mente de su madre afligida lo torturaba con remordimiento. –T-Tuve una pelea con madre.

-¿Q-Qué…? ¡Espera! Tú… ¿Peleaste con el señor Ivlis? ¿Ese Ivlis? –Casi se le cayó la mandíbula ante tal información.

¿Desde cuándo su jefe y Licorice peleaban? ¡No! ¡Imposible! Sabía al igual que muchos que la relación entre ambos era demasiado buena como para caer en peleas, así sean pequeñas y por cosas absurdas. Madre e hijo siempre estaban de acuerdo y solo sonreían el uno al otro, no se gritaban o insultaban ¿Por qué repentinamente esto ocurría?

Ahora comprendía por qué Licorice había llegado tan triste… No importaron los años, su adoración por el diablo de flamas jamás disminuyó, siempre siguió ahí. Más que nadie tenía entendido que algo como esto destrozaría al joven.

-U-Ugh… Sí… -Asintió con la marcada vergüenza, sin animarse a levantar la mirada hacia Emalf. No si seguía sintiendo que todo era su maldita culpa.

-Bien… Esto es inesperado pero… Adelante. Dime qué ocurrió. –Animó desde su lugar, silenciando para que él se pudiese explicar.

-Pues… -Desesperadamente trataba de ordenar sus ideas y controlar su quebrada voz para no hacer tantos cortes innecesarios que confundieran su hablar.

Era tan difícil… Todo en su cabeza giraba cual torbellino junto a las memorias de ese momento y apenas era capaz de organizarse ¿Por dónde debería empezar? Era tan largo y complicado que apenas terminaba de asimilarlo junto a su roto corazón, pero aun así trataría.

Confiaba plenamente en que hablar con Emalf le ayudaría… Él siempre había sido muy bueno escuchando y lo había sacado de sus problemas más complejos, incluyendo el incidente con Envi.

Él era su más fiel y confiable amigo, el único que no lo juzgaba o tachaba de lunático y tonto cuando iba a descargar sus penas. No, por el contrario… El demonio se mostraba muy abierto de mente y jamás interrumpía a menos que fuese para hacer unas cortas preguntas concretas.

A veces sentía que tenía madera de psicólogo… Siempre encontraba las palabras adecuadas para darle valor, ánimos, hacerlo reír cuando más lo requería, aconsejarlo de la mejor manera que se permitía, o simplemente abrazarlo y dejarlo llorar en su hombro.

Sí… Sin dudas su mejor amigo en todos los mundos… El único en el cual confiaba para que le sacara de este horrible predicamento en el que se había metido y le ayudara a entender qué estaba pasando por su cabeza.

-Y-Yo... Ah… Llegué luego de dar las invitaciones y Reficul me dijo que estaba muy mal… T-traté de animarlo ¿Sí? Madre estaba demasiado triste, pero... D-Dijo que no era de mi incumbencia lo que le ocurriera y... L-Luego que no debí ir a verlo y… ¡N-No quiere que me case! ¡Y me enoje y le grité! ¡Rompí una taza y me fui como un idiota! ¡Wahhh! ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué me enojé! ¡Y le grité y asusté! ¡Nunca antes hice algo así! ¡Soy horrible! –A medida que trataba de relatarlo todo, su voz se aceleraba y apenas se daba chance de respirar acongojándose antes de romper en llanto nuevamente luego de acabar. Sollozaba y se despeinaba desesperado y frustrado, todo estaba tan mal… No podía controlarse.

Emalf, quien en medio relato se confundió en más de una ocasión al no entender idioma "llanto hipocondríaco", escuchó atentamente golpeando suavemente su libreta. Al terminar de oír suspiró quitándose sus lentes y dejándolos a un lado para mirar hacia él, y al ver sus ojos Licorice calló abruptamente apenas hipando por lo bajo.

Cuando Emalf se quitaba sus gafas y lo miraba así… Es porque había descubierto una verdad sobre él.

Y la había descubierto.

-A ver… ¿Por qué te duele tanto? Quiero decir… Me dijiste que cuando lo hiciste olvidarse de Siralos él fue algo directo y brusco contigo ¿Qué hay de diferente?

-¡En ese entonces no me consideró una molestia! ¡E-Esta vez trató de evitarme, no me miró a los ojos no por no hacerme sentir mal, sino porque no quería verme…! Y-Y… ¡Me estaba mintiendo! ¡No quería decirme qué pasaba! ¡E-Esa vez…! –Casi estaba riéndose de la frustración para no llorar. –¡Esa vez me lo dijo! ¡Nunca me mintió! ¡Fue honesto! N-No me importa si es muy directo cuando lo hace pero… Al menos me dice la verdad… Cuando me dice la verdad, no importa como sea… S-Sé que confía en mí… P-Pero… ¡H-Hoy me sentí como un extraño para él! ¡Ni siquiera pude deducir por qué estaba así de mal! ¡N-No pudo ser la basura! ¡ÉL NO ESTABA!

-Licorice… -Interrumpió secamente callándolo de golpe. –Lo que sea que a Ivlis le haya pasado no es el problema principal… Solo dime… ¿Qué te molesta tanto de que no te lo diga? Tal vez solo es algo pasajero. –Emalf sabía que no era así… Pero estaba usando su técnica para incitar a Licorice, lo cual dio señales de funcionar apenas este cambió abruptamente su expresión como de no creer qué escuchaba.

-¡¿Cómo que qué es lo que me molesta?! ¡Madre estaba mal! ¡¿Tienes idea de cómo me siento al verlo así?! T-Tú ya lo sabes… M-Me duele cuando tiene esa mirada tan… Muerta… Odio verlo llorar y caminar por ahí en esa apariencia tan descuidada como si no hubiese salido de su cuarto… Él me preocupa ¡Cuándo él está triste yo también lo estoy! Y-Yo solo… Y-Yo solo soy feliz cuando él lo es… Siempre he querido verlo sonreír sinceramente como hacía hace unos años, no importa cómo… Y-Yo… Hoy pensé que daría lo que fuera por ver esa sonrisa otra vez… Realmente yo… Lo amo, es mi madre.

-Lo sabía. -Comentó al aire de pronto alzando una ceja. Tal gesto confundió a Licorice, y seguidamente su mirada lo congeló. –Yo tenía razón… Y es exactamente lo que me temía.

El silencio reinó en la habitación. Fueron realmente unos pocos segundos, pero para el más joven fue una eternidad en la cual no hacía más que tensarse con la expectante mirada de su amigo sobre sí.

-Licorice… ¿Recuerdas cuando hoy te pregunté si realmente querías casarte con Revlis?

Él vaciló, sin embargo no tardó en contestarle –U-Uh… Sí… L-Lo recuerdo. Y-Yo dije que…

Pero el de cabello color opaco no lo dejó contestar. –Creo que no fui muy específico con esa pregunta. Estaba tratando de camuflar otra… Esconderla… Disimularla pero… Te la diré nuevamente y como me la había planteado yo… Licorice.

Nuevamente, él atendió al llamado sintiendo que sus dedos temblaban de nervios.

-¿En serio quieres casarte con ella…? ¿La amas…? No, mejor dicho… ¿En serio has olvidado lo que sentías por Ivlis?

Justo en ese momento, los ojos del más joven se abrieron de la impresión cayendo dolorosamente en una verdad rotunda que por muchos años trató de ocultar de sí mismo con mentiras que hasta su mente terminó creyendo.

Pero… No, no había manera de engañar a su corazón.

Todo tenía tanto sentido… Él nunca amó a Revlis desde el comienzo…

_..._

 _-Uhn… ¡Oh, Revlis! Ahí estás…_

 _Sorprendiendo a la albina con su llamado, el niño de cabello azabache se acercó por entre las flores del jardín hasta donde la niña lo había citado hoy y por lo visto; esperado ansiosamente jugando con su cabello y con la mirada hacia abajo._

 _Habían pasado 3 años ya desde que conoció a la semi diosa. Él ya tenía 16 y casi 17 en un tiempo más y ella ya tenía 14. La diferencia de edad entre ambos parecía mucho más grande cuando se fijaban en sus alturas, pues Revlis seguía siendo muy baja y Licorice ya había dado un considerable estirón hasta casi alcanzar la altura de su madre por unos centímetros._

 _-Licorice… Viniste. –Sonrió tímidamente hacia su amigo, levantándose y sacudiendo el polvo de su falda. Se la notaba bastante nerviosa, con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas, cosa que Licorice notaba pero no comentaba por miedo a molestarla._

 _Era su tierna amiga, no quería hacer tal cosa… Aunque disfrutaba cuando ella reclamaba a Mors por ello._

 _-Nunca podría no hacerlo. Dijiste que querías decirme algo importante ¿Verdad?_

 _-Sí… V-Verás… -Ahí estaba de nuevo… Otra vez mostraba su ansiedad mirando hacia abajo y tomando entre ambas manos un solo mechón de cabello para peinarlo. –Somos amigos desde niños y… Siempre me pareciste genial p-pero… Creo que… M-Me gustas. Realmente me gustas._

 _-¿E-Eh? –El diablo parpadeó un par de veces para procesar lo que acababa de oír ¿Él le gustaba a Revlis? Pero… ¡Era su amiga! No podía verla de otra forma… Solo era eso, su adorable y pequeña amiga a la cual trataba como una hermana menor. La ternura que esta le provocaba no rozaba ni un poco el romance o el amor._

 _Oh… Esto era realmente malo… ¿Qué le decía ahora? Cualquier cosa sería catastrófica si era para rechazarla, pues… ¡No quería hacerla llorar! ¡Ella era muy sensible y dulce! No merecía tal cosa…_

 _Es solo que él… Ya amaba a alguien más, la misma persona que amó desde niño._

 _Pero… También la misma persona que le destrozó el corazón y acabó con casi toda su esperanza en obtener algo con él._

 _En este momento estaba en una encrucijada… Se mordió el labio desviando su mirada apenadamente mientras pensaba en algo._

 _-E-Entiendo si no sientes lo mismo, c-creo que fue tonto pensar que alguien como tú sentiría algo por alguien como yo._

 _-¡¿Q-Qué?! –Ok… Tal comentario deprimente de la albina lo hizo despertar y tomarla de los hombros agachándose lo suficiente. –Revlis, no digas eso… Tú eres maravillosa, linda, dulce, gentil, divertida ¡Eres perfecta, Revlis!… Es solo que yo…_

 _Y entonces… Su cerebro maquinó._

 _ **Ella es perfecta.**_

 _Es lo que todos siempre decían a su alrededor, incluso si no era algo que le dijeran directamente. Ya sean comentarios o murmullos de todo aquel que la viera pasar o un elogio de su familia y amigos._

" _Es perfecta. Revlis es perfecta… ¿Quién no podría amarla? ¿Quién no se enamoraría de ella?"_

 _Vivió escuchando esas palabras desde que la conoció._

 _¿Podría ser? ¿Podría ser la albina su salvación? ¿Podría ser verdad…?_

 _¿Podría ser que su perfección la cual todos aclamaban terminaría por enamorarlo si ponía su parte y así sería libre por fin de su amor no correspondido?_

 _Todos siempre comentaban que los dos eran perfectos juntos… Que de su amistad y un encuentro de niños el amor florecería y los guiaría a un futuro juntos, ameno y dulce._

 _Ivlis jamás lo amaría a él… Eso lo había dejado claro… Y estaba cansado de esforzarse por hacer que lo viera como algo más que su hijo sin obtener resultado._

 _El tiempo corría… Ya no era un niño, era un adolescente y en pocos años más un adulto, un hombre. No podía continuar así…_

" _ **Tal vez yo… ¿Podría amarla si lo intento y me esfuerzo?"**_

 _-Yo… ¿N-No soy un poco mayor para ti? Quiero decir… M-Me gustas también, Revlis. Pero apenas tienes catorce y yo casi diecisiete._

 _-¡Eso no me importa, Licorice! –Insistió ella, tomando las manos que se apoyaban en sus hombros con brillante determinación en sus ojos grisáceos. –Realmente me gustas… Quiero estar contigo… ¡Solo debo crecer un año más y no será malo! Yo… Quiero ser tu novia._

" _ **Ella es perfecta ¿No…? Todos lo dicen, todos lo saben, todos lo aseguran…"**_

 _Licorice no contestó e hizo algo que nunca en su vida creyó posible… Besó a alguien más que no era Ivlis._

 _Se agachó como pudo sujetando las mejillas de la semidiosa y la besó castamente de forma sorpresiva, y esta correspondió luego de reaccionar, posando sus manos sobre las suyas al tiempo en que se sonrojaba furiosamente._

 _Él no sintió nada con ese beso… Fue meramente vacío y sin sabor, como si hubiese sido una acción tan normal como respirar. No lo hizo sonrojar, no hizo a su corazón latir desbocado, no lo hizo temblar de nervios._

 _Nada… No sentía nada… Porque no la amaba._

" _ **Revlis… ¿Tú puedes sacarme de esto?... Tú eres maravillosa ¿No? Tú enamoras a todos con tu perfección…**_

 _ **Libérame.**_

 _ **No importa cómo… Pero libérame."**_

 _Ese día creyó que estaba salvado… Que en poco tiempo amaría a esa chica y el dolor que apresaba su corazón pasaría a ser un lejano recuerdo borroso._

 _Fue tan iluso al pensar que así como así dejaría de amar a Ivlis._

_..._

-N-No… N-No es posible… No… –Sollozó aferrándose a su propio pecho, como si cada sílaba en las palabras de Emalf lo apuñalaran. Lo que faltaba… Esto de la pelea parecía no solo herirlo tal cual; sino que terminó por comprobar aquello de lo que trató de escapar o negar; aun con su relación actual.

 _Y-Yo… Aun lo amo._

Él... No pudo olvidar lo que sentía. Aún amaba a su "primer amor"…

Todavía amaba a Ivlis.

¡Estaba tan claro! ¡Siempre lo amó aunque creía que no era así! Incluso desde que empezó a salir con Revlis y gastó más tiempo con ella que con él… Siempre lo tenía en su mente, preguntándose qué tal estaba o si le molestaría que estuviese tan ausente… Siempre rechazó salidas que no fuesen con su novia para pasar el resto de su tiempo con su madre entre amenas charlas adultas donde ambos podían reír como si los años no hubieran pasado.

Ahora entendía que realmente lo había arruinado todo, y lo poco de su corazón que creyó olvidar a su "primer amor" terminó por quebrarse al estar aceptar esa dolorosa verdad.

Ese sentimiento que lo había herido a una joven edad nunca se marchitó, solo creció silenciosamente y se llenó de más espinas hasta que perforó en lo más profundo de su corazón.

-Y-Yo… ¡Yo aún lo amo...! ¡Lo amo! ¡S-Sigo enamorado de él! ¡Estoy enamorado de madre! ¡Y-YO TODAVÍA AMO A IVLIS!

Y tal como lo recordaba… Era infernalmente doloroso y estrujaba su corazón sin piedad.

-Lo sabía. –Concluyó con un semblante triste tras ver a Licorice finalmente derrumbarse ante la realidad.

Se sentía mal por él… Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto para ayudarlo. No estaba en sí si él salía de su shock y aceptaba completamente que sus sentimientos no habían cambiado.

-¡LO AMO, EMALF! ¡SOY UN COMPLETO IMBECIL! ¡JAJAJA! –Rió por no llorar, haciendo el efecto contrario que lo agravó más. –¡Yo, a punto de casarme y amando a otro! Y peor aún... ¡A mi propia madre! ¡Aaaggh! –Casi se ahoga con un cojín que encontró después de haberse dejado caer recostado en el sofá, pero logrando calmarse a tiempo en lo que perdió su vista en el techo y las lágrimas ahora finas seguían descendiendo de su rostro.

Esto no podía estarle pasando… No hoy… ¡No ahora! ¡No quería volver a esto! Siempre se sintió de lo más horriblemente enfermo por el simple hecho de estar enamorado de Ivlis, y todo por una razón… Que era su madre.

-Soy... Tan patético... Creí que con lo de Revlis eso había quedado olvidado pero... Nada ha cambiado... Anda Emalf, dime lo idiota que soy... Lo merezco... –Se sentía como un gusano aplastable ahora, hasta se preguntaba qué tan malo sería que parte del techo se desprendiera y cayera sobre él, matándolo en el instante.

Morir antes que soportar este dolor ya no sonaba tan mal.

-Eres un idiota y te lo mereces. –Declaró como si nada, logrando solamente que Licorice lo fulminara con la mirada. –¿Qué? Me dijiste que te lo dijera y eso hice. –No era bueno para entender que lo que dijo ameritaba para que lo animara, no volverle a repetir lo mismo.

-No me digas… -Masculló el más joven rodando los ojos. Ya sabía lo mal que estaba, no necesitaba sus conclusiones para eso.

-Vamos, solo bromeo. –Ya ni lo dejaban tratar de ser gracioso. Aunque por el bufido que soltó su amigo supuso que no era momento de ponerse a bromear. –A ver, meditemos sobre esto... Amas a Ivlis, bien, eso lo sabía y lo presentía desde hace bastante... Pero trataste de olvidarlo usando a Revlis... Típico en amor no correspondido. No eres idiota, simplemente hiciste lo que cualquier persona haría en esa situación... Aunque yo me dejé y ahora soy lo que soy, un gobernado por una loli. –Cabe a decir que así era muy feliz.

Él había pasado por algo… ¿Cómo decirlo? "Similar"… Pues la atracción que sentía por Yosafire se fue al mismísimo carajo y todo fue gracias a Poemi, quien lo consoló a su manera diciéndole que debía dejar de sufrir por ella y ver qué era lo suficientemente maravilloso como para ser amado por alguien más… Y sin saberlo, flechándolo ese mismísimo instante en que dejó su faceta de niña ruda e infantil para sonreírle cálidamente.

En el caso de Emalf un amor había borrado otro… Pero había un problema con eso… Que fue porque Poemi siempre había sido su verdadero amor y no Yosafire.

En el caso de Licorice el tema ya estaba mucho más jodido.

-N-No sé qué hacer… Y-Ya no lo sé. –Balbuceó llevando las manos a su rostro, sintiéndose al borde de llorar de frustración otra vez.

-Viejo, el único consejo que puedo darte ahora es... –Habló calmadamente, perdiendo de un segundo a otro su calma para tirar la libreta al carajo y levantarse señalándolo como si le diese órdenes. –¡CANCELA ESA PINCHE BODA! ¡APENAS DIGAS "ACEPTO" VAS A CONDENARTE TODA LA VIDA! ¡Y CRÉEME, NO ES BONITO! ¡NO ES BONITO! –Estaba un poquito alterado, pero es que... Esto le recordaba a la novela de las 9:30. Y no solo eso, él sabía que si se casaba con Revlis estaría atado a alguien que no amaba. –No solo por ti, sino por Revlis y tus suegros que probablemente te hagan ceviche si se enteran de esto. –No veía a Kcalb capaz de eso, pero Etihw le daba algo de miedo… Ella era capaz de transformarlo en un pastel y ofrecérselo a su esposo.

Licorice casi saltó del sofá ante tal descabellada aunque razonable propuesta.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡No puedo ir y cancelar así nomás! ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste! ¡Me harán ceviche o algo peor! –De solo imaginarlo le daba escalofríos. Sus suegros, especialmente la diosa, daban miedo cuando se enfadaban… Y su madre era testigo. –Revlis... N-Nunca me lo va a perdonar... La quiero... Como amiga... –Bajó la mirada con pesar, tragando esa amarga derrota.

Se había esforzado por amarla, pero... Ahora que lo pensaba mejor… Solo había vivido conformándose con un espejismo vacío.

-¿Y qué si te hacen ceviche? Será peor si se enteran que te casaste con ella sin amarla ¡Incluso ella te odiaría más por eso! –Todo el asunto se le hacía exageradamente ridículo ¿Por qué casarse con alguien que específicamente no amas y solo ves cómo amigo? Eso era estúpido a sus ojos y nunca dejaría de serlo por más justificante que Licorice diera.

-¡Lo sé, Emalf! ¡Lo sé! Y... Ni siquiera podría culpar a la tía Etihw y al tío Kcalb por odiarme... ¡Yo mismo me odio por haberme metido en esto! ¡Aghh! –Todo se había salido de las manos y ya no sabía cómo pararlo todo sin morir en ello, ya fuera por la ira de la diosa o por el dolor de seguir ocultando su amor.

Emalf no creía que lo odiarían por siempre pero… Decirle algo como eso no sería muy alentador, por lo que preferiría tratar de ser más gracioso a ver si con eso lograba subirle un poco el ánimo.

-Sigo diciendo que es mejor que te conviertan en harina y hagan un pastel contigo. Casarse con tu amiga suena de lo peor, enserio... Imagínate, friendzoneada aun estando casada... Eso es brutal y hasta debo decir que ingenioso. –Estaba perdiendo el hilo con eso, pero debía comentarlo o moriría.

-¡Agh! ¡Emalf! ¡Es que no lo entiendes! ¿Qué haría luego? No es como si por terminar con todo este circo madre me ame... No como yo lo hago. –Licorice también tenía razón en parte aunque él no quisiera aceptarlo. Ivlis no lo amaría mágicamente solo por dejar a Revlis, y si no se casaba seguiría viviendo bajo su techo lo cual significaba... Más años cuidándolo hasta que se largara de la casa. Eso no era una opción… Licorice ya había propasado los veinte años, su crecimiento había terminado completamente y había entrado en la inmortalidad. O sea… Se seguiría viendo igual que siempre aunque tuviese más de cien años… Claro, el pobre tenía solo cuarenta pero… Comparado al resto seguía siendo un bebé, pero eso no era una excusa. –¿Qué más me quedará al final? El patético hijo que no pudo casarse y quedó como una ridícula carga para su madre... No quiero eso. Él mismo me lo dijo... "No debiste haber venido" ¡¿Cómo siquiera podré volver a verlo a los ojos?! –Apretó los labios con fuerza para contener su llanto.

Dolía demasiado…

Y lo peor, no solo se lastimaba y engañaba a sí mismo, sino a todos. Usaba esta falsa boda solo para huir de su realidad como lo hizo con su relación… Llevó una mentira demasiado lejos como para creérsela él mismo y ya no había como dar vuelta porque se había dado cuenta de la verdad demasiado tarde.

-Y-Ya no puedo... ¡Estoy atrapado en esta locura! ¡No importa lo que haga! L-Lo que más anhelé desde que tengo memoria nunca sucederá. –Abrazó sus rodillas, ocultando su rostro entre estas. –A quien yo amo, no me ama... Y nunca lo hará porque… Y-Yo soy su hijo.

Una punzada invadió dolorosamente el pecho del demonio al ver a su más querido amigo en ese estado tan lastimero y sin saber cómo contrariarlo.

-Bueno... Tienes razón en que él no te amará solo por eso... Excepto que Ivlis no cree que seas una carga, de verdad... Él te adora. Creo que incluso estaría más feliz si te quedaras más tiempo a su lado. –Suspiró sin saber que más decirle, no podría encontrar una solución a su problema de amores pero sí podría hacerlo entrar en razón antes de cometer una idiotez que lo condenaría de por vida ¿Verdad?

Él rió amargamente bajando la mirada con una sonrisa falsa. –¿No soy una carga? Jah... Es fácil decirlo, Emalf... Para todos. Rieta, Poemi... Adauchi... E incluso tú o cualquier subordinado de mamá... Ya sea como hijos, amigos o en tu caso, mascota/yerno... Fueron esperados o deseados. Yo no... No por madre.

Ya no era un bebé. Tenía bien en claro en qué horrendas circunstancias fue concebido y nadie podría culparlo por pensar que debió ser rechazado por su madre alguna vez; aunque eso haya cambiado al final. Incluso en su adolescencia Ivlis se sintió obligado a decírselo y contarle toda la verdad, aunque terminaron llorando los dos con su madre gritando disculpas que nunca aceptó por no creerlas necesarias.

Sabía que su madre lo amó y aceptó al final de cuenta, él se lo repitió luego de confesarle todo sin dejar de llorar o pedirle perdón… Pero pensar en su rechazo la primera vez que lo vio ya lo deprimía lo suficiente.

Sentía como si Ivlis a veces se obligara a amarlo como hijo... ¿Era siquiera permitido para sí anhelar que lo amase como algo más?

-Licorice, exageras... –Tenía entendido que al ser un adulto ya no requería los cuidados de un niño, así que eso de que era una carga lo veía muy exagerado. Y sí... Quizá su señor no quiso a Licorice apenas lo vio, pero aquello fue más culpa de su trauma con Satanick que nada, sin contar que no lo culpaba por reaccionar así ¿Qué más daba? Si al final Ivlis se dio cuenta de su idiotez y empezó a cuidar de Licorice con el amor que merecía. El asunto de cómo fue traído al mundo no tenía nada que ver. Ivlis amaba a Licorice sin importar lo anterior. –Ese tema… ¡Oh, por un demonio! ¡Ya deja esa mierda deprimente! ¡Incluso si Ivlis no te ama como tú quieres! ¿De verdad te casarás con alguien que no amas? ¿Tendrás hijos con alguien que no amas? ¿Vas a pasar la eternidad al lado de alguien que no amas?

-¡Oye! Escucha, yo sé… Sé que lo que hago está mal ¡Y no! En el momento de la verdad no deseo esto. No deseo encadenarme a algo así... No quiero herir a Revlis o burlarme de ella tampoco pero... -Pensar en las palabras del de gafas lo hacía temblar en pánico. Boda, hijos, eternidad… Ansiaba todo eso pero no con ella. La semidiosa era tan perfecta según todos, pero a sus ojos simplemente no había reacción.

-Ay, viejo… Todo esto suena como esas novelas donde obligan a alguien a casarse, salvo que es más ridículamente dramático porque el que no quiere casarse es específicamente el que está impidiendo que la boda se cancele y se fuerza a sí mismo. –Aquí no había justificativos para decir que estaba obligado. Nadie estaba encadenándolo al altar o amenazando de muerte a toda su familia por eso. –Mira, Revlis es genial, va a entender... Es hermosa, es de alto índole, cualquiera quiere estar con ella, es lista, graciosa, es mitad diablo y mitad dios... Realmente debes amar a Ivlis si no la amas a ella y... –Casi como de la nada una "verdadera" incógnita lo hizo chillar ¡¿Por qué Licorice estaba enamorado de Ivlis en vez de Revlis?! –¡Un minuto! ¡¿Por qué no la amas a ella?! ¡Es casi ideal!

-¡¿Q-Qué?! –Apenas terminó de soltar la pregunta, volteó más que enfadado al demonio ¡¿Qué bipolaridad era esa?! Para colmo tenía el descaro de alzarse de hombros con esa sonrisa culpable que silenciosamente decía "¿Lo siento?" –Emalf, solo por curiosidad… ¡¿Se puede saber de cual maldito lado estás?! –Primero le aconsejaba cancelar la estúpida boda aún si lo hacen pulpa y ahora se atrevía a reclamarle porque no amaba a Revlis ¡Estaba más alterado que él mismo!

-¡Oye! ¡Estoy del lado del razonamiento! ¡Tienes que admitir que Revlis es buen partido! ¡Me sorprende que de verdad no la quieras! –Para ser honesto, tampoco estaba interesado románticamente en ella y entendía a Licorice por ello, o sea... Mírenlo a él, estaba con una chica que lo trataba despectivamente la mayoría del tiempo y aun así él la amaba con todo el corazón y estaba a sus pies sin importar qué ¿Tenía derecho a reclamar a Licorice sobre por qué no amaba la mejor opción? No en realidad, el amor según entendía era ciego... Manco... Sordo... Mudo... Y muchas cosas más. –Es solo que… Realmente no entiendo mucho por qué él o el problema que hay con Revlis.

-¡¿Sabes cuál es el problema?! ¡Ella es exactamente todo eso y más! ¡Mil idiotas no se cansaron en insistir con ello, en presionar todo hasta que incluso yo intente forzarme a ver lo que tú y todos ven en Revlis! ¡Pero... Pero no puedo! ¡No siento nada! ¡No veo nada! Creí... Creí que con el tiempo lo vería... Que con ser novios... Besarnos... Todo... La boda. Creí que con el tiempo sería como alguien "normal" y vería su perfección, pero no puedo...

Ni besar a Revlis se comparaba con el cosquilleo que revolvía cálidamente su estómago cada vez que su mirada se posaba en los ojos color miel de su madre y en su sonrisa tan dulce que le contagiaba. No… Ni siquiera un beso… Un abrazo, una palabra, incluso hacer el amor… Nada de eso lo hacía sentir tan vivo que el solo estar junto a Ivlis.

Él no amaba a la semidiosa de blancos y casi plateados cabellos, ojos raramente grises, figura grácil y actitud dulce, tierna y amable… Él no estaba enamorado de la perfección superficial y cliché que otros le habían forzado a ver.

Estaba enamorado alguien que había cometido muchos errores y contaba con un temperamento incontrolable, de aquel que durante mucho tiempo fue un estúpido y actualmente trataba de dejar atrás todo eso para volver a comenzar.

Amaba locamente a ese chico gruñón de cabello gris y rojo como mismísimo fuego, a esa sonrisa poco usual, esos ojos color miel u oro que brillaban hermosamente, a esa voz masculina al reír incontrolablemente, a ese carácter impredecible, tenaz y sorprendente que no se asemejaba por nada a la personalidad de una educada jovencita como Revlis, a ese corazón que estaba cicatrizado.

Amaba a un diablo que todos veían como imperfecto y lleno de defectos, pero que a sus ojos fue y seguía siendo el ser más perfecto por existir, solo por haber aprendido a enamorarse también de los últimos mencionados.

Su corazón todavía le pertenecía a Ivlis… Su madre.

-¿Por qué no puedo, te preguntas? Simple... No es mi madre... No es Ivlis. Estoy condenado... N-No puedo... No quiero esto... –Esto lo lastimaba como nunca antes, incluso más de lo que había imaginado a su joven edad ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho de mano para el destino lo castigara enamorándolo de la opción más imposible?

-Viejo, solo... Olvida todo lo he acabo de decir y hazme caso esta vez. –Insistió una vez que se puso las gafas de nuevo y se masajeó las sienes con impaciencia. –¡CANCELA LA BODA ¡No quieres casarte con alguien que no amas! FIN. –No iba en respecto al amor de Ivlis, sino porque si se casaba con ella su vida se iría por el drenaje y él mismo sería el culpable ¡Vaya tonto le propone matrimonio a alguien que no quiere!... Claro, tenía que recordar; El pobre del diablo estaba cayendo en cuenta de su persistente enamoramiento justo ahora.

Ahogando sus sollozos, Licorice fijó la mirada en el suelo con la vergüenza que mostraba al ser regañado de niño.

Emalf tenía toda la razón. Debía detenerse antes de dar firma a su sentencia…

-Quizás deba... –Perdió su vista en un teléfono que descansaba en una mesita junto al sofá.

Solo una llamada a mitad de la noche y podría terminar con todo.

Emalf se sorprendió ante tal acción, pero no se lo impidió y hasta lo animó a distancia. –¡Eso es! ¡Solo toma el teléfono y llámalo! –Solo necesitaban eso y todo se resolvería ¿No? Tendrían que lidiar con Etihw pero… Eso quedaba para más tarde.

Sin embargo, justo a pocos centímetros de tocar el teléfono, el brazo de Licorice empezó a temblar ante la inseguridad que fue nublando su mente, y junto a ella lo atormentaron los miles de recuerdos ya fuesen buenos y malos… Todos con Ivlis.

-Yo... Y-Yo...

Esto era demasiado para él.

-¿V-Viejo…? –¿Era idea suya o de pronto empezaba a notar que pronto una lanza de luz se formaría en la mano de su amigo?... ¡No, no era su imaginación! Literalmente Licorice se levantó poniéndose de pie en el sofá repentinamente con dos lanzas en sus manos.

-¡ARGHHHH! ¡TE ODIO! –Y sin darle la oportunidad al demonio de hacer algo, ya había comenzado a apuñalar al pobre teléfono hasta hacerlo pedazos y con él la mesa misma ante los ojos del espantadísimo Emalf.

-¡Espera! ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?! ¡WAAAHHHH!

Para cuando el diablo se dio cuenta de su absurdo accionar el teléfono ya era historia y solo pudo comenzar a balbucear mil disculpar al dueño casi tirándose al piso de rodillas.

Bien… A cada segundo era más idiota.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! ¡N-No sé por qué lo hice! ¡Y-Yo solo…! ¡WAHHH! ¡PERDÓN, EMALF!

El pobre mencionado no pudo hacer mucho más que guardar silencio mientras perdía la mirada en la nada y le palmeaba la espalda temblorosamente.

Lo peor de todo no era el costo del aparato… Si no más bien que ese teléfono era de Poemi y ella posiblemente lo mataría por esto. Estaba llorando internamente al imaginarlo, pero las disculpas de Licorice mantenían sus pies en la tierra.

Ya habría otro momento para reponer ese viejo teléfono. Por ahora lo ayudaría a él y después vería como salvarse y salir entero de la condena con su "jefa".

-D-descuida... Estaba viejo... Poemi se alegrará de conseguir uno nuevo... Si es que no me mata. –Suspiró resignado buscando en sus hojas algo que le fuera útil ¿Qué podía hacer para animarlo?

Usualmente en este tipo de situaciones veía que los hombres se animaban yendo a los bares pero… Beber alcohol no era buena opción porque estaba seco de dinero y si Ivlis se enteraba él sería atún enlatado. Además, Licorice no era de beber alcohol, según tenía entendido el sabor le desagradaba y el aroma le daba nauseas.

Sin dudas, no dejaba de ser un niño.

Una alternativa… Una buena alternativa.

-¡Lo que tú necesitas es un juguito de naranja! –Chasqueó los dedos levantándose hasta la cocina tras haber recordado que tras su última visita al jardín Gris Rawberry lo obligó a quedarse con unos cuantos botes de jugo que le sobraron de una fiesta. Sí, eso fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió. Y no era tan mala idea, pues a Licorice le gustaban las cosas dulces ¿No? –¡Un fresco y sano jugo de naranja te hará sentir mejor y aclarará tus ideas! ¡Algo de cosas dulces te harán bien, amigo mío! ¡No necesitamos amargarte más con bebidas amargas como la cerveza!

-S-Sí... Quizás sí necesito jugo. –Balbuceó con los nervios aún a flor de piel al tiempo que lo seguía a paso pesado.

Todo esto lo tenía demasiado tenso y comenzaba a perder la cabeza. Solo esperaba que su hermana no se enojara tanto y le permitiera al menos ayudar a reponer el teléfono para salvarle el pellejo a Emalf.

Tragó en seco luego de llegar a la cocina y mirar de soslayo el aparato roto antes de sentarse en una silla cercana a la mesa. –Juro que les compraré otro, mañana mismo incluso. –Le habían dado dinero para el traje, pero puede que usara una parte para lo de Emalf. Etihw nunca lo sabría.

-Ya... Encontraremos manera de resolverlo. –Agregó al tiempo que tomaba el primer jugo que vio del refrigerador, el de naranja, para luego acercarse a la mesa con dos vasos y servirle primero a Licorice, el cual apenas lo vio servido completamente se tragó todo el contenido de una sola vez. –…Saboréalo al menos. –Murmuró por lo bajo algo asustado para volver a llenarlo mientras él se seguía lamentando silenciosamente.

El pobre estaba casi paranoico con todo y no sabía qué hacer, pero el dulzor y acidez de los cítricos ayudaba un poco a que se relajara más y el sabor desagradable que le dejó la pelea y su llanto desapareciera.

-En serio Emalf... Ya estoy jodido ¡Mañana mismo debo ir a comprar traje y no tengo con quién ir! –No quería quedarse a solas con Wodahs y Kcalb, se sentía desprotegido y muy incómodo.

-Bueno… -Pensó el demonio en lo que terminaba de servir. –A mí no me molestaría acompañarte a eso. No tengo nada qué hacer y creo que lo necesitas.

La mejor opción suponía era él, no por ser el más cercano y el mejor consejero, sino porque era el único enterado de los verdaderos sentimientos de Licorice y no trataría de apurarlo con el traje y tampoco hablaría de cosas que lo incomodaran, sino que trataría de animarlo en todo momento y... ¿Quién sabe? Quizás lograría convencerlo de cancelar la jodida ceremonia antes de entregar el cuello.

-Gracias viejo... –Murmuró con una sonrisa débil y momentánea antes de volver a darse un trago del vaso.

Emalf era el mejor amigo y confidente que podría pedir. Si bien en un momento quiso que Ivlis le acompañase, ahora agradecía infinitamente la presencia de Emalf. Quizás él sí le daría valor para evitar una locura o al menos lograría contener su estrés. No quería terminar como su padre y vomitar sangre o flores por alguna úlcera extraña.

-Son tantas cosas qué hacer en pocos días y mucho que pensar… Debo aprobar lo de la decoración y la comida... ¡Oh por Vicers! ¡Y el estúpido vals!

-Oh, el vals, cierto... Tenemos que ver quien se ofrece esta vez, la última tuvimos que hacer piedra papel o tijeras para que alguno bailara con Kcalb antes de su boda. –Satanick fue el desafortunado... Y de llevó tres putizas por pisarle los pies a propósito al diablo albino. Él tampoco sabía bailar así que esta vez dudaba poder ayudar a Licorice, pero no importaba tanto, solo era vals ¿Quién baila vals en una boda? Eso se supone que es para las quinceañeras ¿No?

-Uhn... Deberé considerar mis opciones... Ni siquiera estoy seguro de quién sabe bailar para pedírselo... -En los preparativos de la boda de Etihw y Kcalb puede que se haya dormido en ese momento… En realidad sí lo hizo. Ivlis estaba presente para ayudar y él no había dormido.

Ah… Lindos recuerdos que solo le amargaban más la existencia en el presente.

-Uhn... Dudo que alguien no sepa bailar. Wodahs tiene aspecto de estirado bailarín al menos... –Una vez que pasó por el castillo vio sin querer entre las puertas medio abiertas algo que lo perturbó de por vida. Grora sentada sobre la mesa viendo a Wodahs bailar... Con un traje de chica disco de los años 80 mientras se escuchaba a todo volumen a Michael Jackson Fiebre de sábado por la noche… Quizás si se topaba algo sexual se hubiese traumado menos.

-Eso espero... Yo no sé bailar. –Nunca le llamó la atención el aprender. Las pocas veces que lo intento fue jugando con su madre, subiéndose a sus zapatos mientras él lo guiaba, o simplemente cuando él fue adolescente y jugaban absurdamente.

 _Daría lo que fuera por volver a eso…_

-A ver, yo creo que como mínimo debes resolver la pelea que tuviste con el señor Ivlis si quieres sentirte bien contigo mismo. –Aconsejó a sabiendas de que si eso no ocurría esto lo perseguiría eternamente.

-Uhn... Eso quisiera. No me gusta pelear con mamá... Ni siquiera fue su culpa... -Se sentía morir de solo considerar el estado en que lo dejó, y recordar cuan desgarrador fue su grito en la lejanía al haberse ido de la casa lo hacía sentir peor. No tenía cara para verlo pero ansiaba su perdón a como diera lugar, así tuviese que arrodillarse frente a él y suplicarle aferrado a su saco.

Esperaba que Emalf estuviera en lo cierto y lograba obtener su perdón. De no hacerlo viviría con ello el resto de la eternidad… O hasta que muriese de tristeza ¿Quién sabe?

Sí, así de en serio se tomaba todo lo relacionado a Ivlis.

-Oh, vamos. Estoy seguro de que el señor Ivlis te perdonará, él no tiene rencor con nadie actualmente... Excepto conmigo y Siralos. –Si tanto le echaban la culpa a él debía ser porque Ivlis lo odiaba o algo así, no sé, solo sabía que era como el juego de los dardos para ese señor.

…Jah ¿A quién engañaba? ¡Ivlis lo quería, solo era muy tsundere para admitir que lo veía como a un hijo!

-Y después de eso tendrás la mente despejada para poder cancelar la boda y pensar una excusa muy buena para que Etihw no te mate ¡Y yo seré tu escudo humano si lo necesitas! –Anunció heroicamente con una pose poco convincente que mínimo logó hacer sonreír al más joven.

-No sé como agradecerte por tanto Emalf, eres un buen cuñado… No... Eres como un hermano. –Comentó con una expresión melancólica y agradecida.

Emalf siempre estuvo para él desde niño. Incluso si había reaccionado alteradamente al enterarse de su enamoramiento, con el tiempo lo entendió al explicárselo mejor a solas y siempre que era necesario lo ayudaba con todo.

No había manera de agradecerle que siempre le ofreciera su hombro para llorar o su confiable atención, incluso ahora que era un adulto que se supone debía arreglar sus problemas por sí mismo.

-Awwww, me matas. Enserio, justo en el corazón. –Casi le daba un ataque de diabetes al escuchar aquello.

Él nunca se había considerado un hermano cercano a Licorice y los demás, pero desde que habían crecido estaba siempre para ayudarlo y darle buenos consejos como un hermano haría. Lo apreciaba y admiraba mucho, y ahora que él le decía "hermano" quería morir.

-Lo digo enserio. Gracias... A veces no te aprecian lo suficiente... -Sollozó entre vaso y vaso, sintiéndose extrañamente mareado y animado, suponiendo que todas esas hormonas por el momento quizás tenían algo que ver. Miró el vaso con extrañeza al tiempo que arqueaba una ceja y luego se alzaba de hombros. Bah, daba igual. –Agrio… Como mi vida...

-Awww, es que... Ya sabes, soy dominado y todo eso... –Cortó su hablar luego de procesar su última oración, alzando una ceja y fijando la vista en la jarra. –¿Uh? ¿Enserio? Quizás le falta azúcar... –Comentó extrañado al dejarla sobre la mesa.

Las naranjas no suelen ser agrias a menos que sean inmaduras. Pero no le tomó mucha importancia, solo se acercó al estante para buscar el azúcar y puso el doble de lo que de por sí ya tenía al envase.

Y no solo le endulzaría el jugo, también trataría de endulzarle la vida con sus ánimos.

-¡Mañana será un buen día, descuida! ¡Tu vida dejará de ser agria porque vamos a cancelar esa boda!... Y quizás paguemos el recibo porque ya no aceptan devoluciones... Ñeh ¿Qué es el dinero ante una vida desperdiciada? –Dijo al aire entre algunas risas, satisfecho de que se le contagiaran a su amigo, aunque… Sonaban algo raras, como si él estuviese adormilado.

Oh, y eso no fue lo más raro de todo… Sino lo que hizo después, que fue arrebatarle la jarra y beber de ella con tal rapidez que la dejó a la mitad, y luego con torpeza y mala coordinación la estampó contra la mesa nuevamente, casi volcando algo del contenido.

El de gafas parpadeó un par de veces luego de ver aquello, notando que también su piel estaba más roja que lo habitual y no paraba de soltar risas bajas y tontas, al tiempo que su expresión se volvía sonriente y adormilada, casi como la de Yosafire cuando estaba en estado de ebriedad.

…Un minuto ¿Ebriedad?

-Shi... Quishash shea verdad... -Balbuceó cabeceando un poco y soltando algunas risillas incoherentes en lo que un rubor de su rostro aumentaba con cada trago que le daba a la jarra.

-Uh... ¿Licorice? ¿Te sientes bien? –Se alejó un poco al notar esa voz suya de... ¿Ebrio?

Pero... Imposible ¡No le puso nada de alcohol al jugo y Rawberry tampoco! ¡Él lo sabía porque los había probado antes! ¡Solo era un inocente juguito de naranja! ¡Su confiable, saludable y nutritivo juguito!

¡¿Qué carajo?! ¡¿Qué clase de fenómeno se emborrachaba con jugo de naranja?!

Aunque… Pensándolo bien… Si Satanick tenía cuerpo de maceta e Ivlis podía tener de color zanahoria el cabello entonces este otro se ponía borracho con jugo ¿Podría ser? Nunca estaba de más experimentar, así que para fijarse le acercó otro vaso lleno y alejó más el asiento con miedo al ver cómo lo tomaba y se lo bebía de una sola vez.

-Uhn... Esh una pena... ¡Hihihi Licor frío se siente de maravilla! ¡Este jugo es delishiosho Emalfsh! ¡Nunca… _***Hic***_ probé algo ashí! –Fue respondiendo con un tono desafinado y alegre, totalmente ajeno a su imagen más seria y llena de compostura.

Era oficial… Licorice estaba ebrio… Y cayó en ese estado por un inocente jugo de naranja pasado de azúcar.

-Ay viejo... El insheeshto apeshta... ¡Sholo me trae _***Hic***_ dolorsh! ¡DOLORSH! ¡IVLISH, IDIOTA! ¡¿POR QUE NO ME AMASH?! ¡ESH POR QUE SHOY TU HIJO! ¡¿NO?! Ivlish... ¡¿Por qué no me ama, Emalfhs?! ¡¿Qué hishe para meresher estosh?!

-Uh... El incesto es así, supongo... Como son familiares uno esperaría que sientan por ti lo que se debería sentir, no amor romántico. –Se alzó de hombros tratando de restar importancia a la ebriedad de su amigo, pero fallando fatalmente debido al terror que le provocaba revivir una experiencia con ebrios.

Tratar con borrachos no era lo suyo, no desde que vio a lo lejos como Satanick trataba con Ivlis y desde esa noche en la boda de Kcalb y Etihw donde él y la borracha de Yosafire cantaron karaoke y ella trató de usarlo como taburete y golpearlo con el micrófono.

…Por cosas como esa se agradecía internamente el haberse enamorado de Poemi. Ella al menos no bebía y prefería el refresco.

Algo le decía que esta noche nada iba a terminar bien para él… Estaba asustado.

Licorice no solía portarse de esa manera tan... Excéntrica. Tal como su imagen mostraba era callado y educado, no como Yosafire o su madre estando ebria. Dudaba poder tratar con él ahora sin que le diera miedo.

-Uhn... Viejo ¿No crees que deberías ir al doctor o algo? –No tenía ni idea de cómo es que su cuerpo funcionaba como para terminar de esta manera con los cítricos, así que llevarlo con Víctor para hacerle una revisión o simplemente excusarse con eso para salvarse del peligro inminente no sonaba tan mal.

Licorice sin embargo se dio otro trago ignorando olímpicamente la preocupación de su amigo.

Sí se sentía genial.

-¿Doctor? ¡No, no, no, no! No eshtoy enfermo... Bueno, _***Hic***_ sholo un poquito por deshear manosear a mami pero... Nada mash _***Hic***_ ¡Ay! ¡El mal de amoresh no she cura con doctoresh, no! –Chilló levantándose de golpe, arrebatándole la jarra cuando trató de alejarla y sin que Emalf pudiera hacer algo antes, apresándolo en un abrazo con su brazo libre. -¡SHINO CON HERMOSHA Y NADA SHEXUAL AMISHTAD DE GENTE CONFIABLE COMO TÚ! _***Hic***_ ¡VAMOSH AL KARAOKE! ¡VAMOSH DAR UNA SALIDA DE MASHOS! ¡JUJUJUJU! _***Hic***_ ¡ESHO ME CURARÁ! JAJAJA! –Gritó escandalosamente sin dejar de bailotear o chillar en lo que se bebía el resto del jugo del mismísimo envase. A la verga todo, el ahora solo quería su "salida de machos" para desahogarse su mal de amores incestuoso.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Espera!

El pobrecito de Emalf trataba de soltarse, pero era imposible ir en contra del agarre de Licorice, quien lo iba arrastrando de lado a lado hasta marearlo.

¡No! ¡Él no quería ser traumado por las cosas que diría Licorice en ese estado! ¡Tenía mucho por vivir! Quizás hasta no podría volver a hacer su preciado karaoke gracias a esta experiencia... Oh dios, no, él y sus estúpidas ideas sobre jugos y demás ¡De haberle ofrecido una cerveza como la gente normal hace esto no estaría pasando!

-¡Waaah! ¡Viejo, no! ¡Cálmate! ¡No cedas al alcohol! ...Bueno ¡A los cítricos!

-¡Ashh! ¡No sheash aguafieshtash, Emalfsh! ¡QUIERO MASH! ¡OH SHÍ! ¡LICOR FRÍO AMA LO AGRIO! Esh… Esh como _***Hic***_ shu vida... A vecesh dulshe... Y a veshesh áshiida... ¡Aish! _***Hic***_ Mi vida... ¡MI VIDA, EMAFLSH! –Y en un dos por tres terminó llorando de nuevo con Emalf aguantando las lágrimas mientras se preguntaba si la bipolaridad se debía al jugo u otra cosa. Porque… Licorice no estaba lejos de estarlo antes de haber bebido. –¡MI VIDA APESHTA! ¡IGUAL QUE EL AMORSH! ¡IVLISH! ¡ÁMAME! ¡NO QUIERO _***Hic***_ SHER HETERO! ¡TU ERESH MI AMORSH! ¡WAHHH!

-¡Kyaaaah! ¡No! ¡Soy muy joven para morir así! –Lo peor... ¡Se tragó todo el jugo que quedaba y tiró la jarra por la ventana! ¿Hasta cuándo estaría así de ebrio? ¡¿Cuándo le repondrían ese jugo?! No pudo asimilar su repentina alegría con respecto a su vida y después ya se estaba poniendo todo emo por lo mismo y empezaba a llorar por Ivlis. Era tan bipolar que se sentía mareado de solo tratar de entender lo que decía.

-¿Uh? No vamosh a morirsh tonto ¡Sholo a cantar shobre desamorsh! –Apenas y caminaba en línea recta y sin chocar con nada, zarandeando al pobre su amigo con él. Sus sentidos de orientación y dicción habían muerto. El solo caminar solo era riesgo. Volar ni se diga.

Emalf ya ni sabía qué decirle para calmarlo o bajarle a su humor porque el cambio era como un zapping de televisión. Pasaba de lo absurdo a la tristeza de un momento a otro y por ende era imposible adivinar si lo siguiente que soltaría sería una babosada o un lamento.

-Yamete kudasai Licorice-Kun… -Lloró para sí mismo siendo ignorado nuevamente.

-¡Ya basta! ¡No lloraré! _***Hic***_ ¡ME VOY A SHALIRSH CON MASHOSH! –Sin más, lo tomó de los hombros bruscamente con una mirada entusiasta que aterró al mayor. –¡Vamosh, Emalfsh! ¡A buscarsh al Ojosh de pesh y al virginio! ¡Vamosh a cantar por deshamor! ¡Y _***Hic***_ a comprar mash jugo!

-¿Eh? ¿Ojos de pez? ¿Virginio? –No fue hasta que pasaron unos segundos y se acercaron a la puerta de la cocina que lo entendió.

Verga… Hablaba de Mors y Glasses. ¡No podía dejar que lo llevara con ellos! El último posiblemente lo haría trizas por haber emborrachado a su hermano menor y el otro lo golpearía solo porque sí.

¡¿Primero el teléfono, luego su jugo, ahora esto?! Era demasiado para él, ni siquiera entendía que hizo mal en su vida para merecer esto ¡Solo había acosado un poco a Yosafire! ¡Pero ya era hombre fiel!

En pleno pánico, logró soltarse de él y correr al marco de la puerta, impidiendo el paso con una sonrisa nerviosa y temblorosa ¡Ah no! ¡Si Licorice quería pasar que lo hiciera sobre su cadáver!

-¡Mejor hagamos karaoke solo los dos! ¡¿Q-qué te parece?! –Era mejor que nada y si bien no se salvaba del ebrio mínimo lo haría con los otros dos y sus putizas.

Algo es algo ¿No?

-¡¿Ah?! ¿Sholo nosotrosh? _***Hic***_ –Ni siquiera era capaz de razonar y discutir, solo quería desahogar su corazón y cantar un rato, así que sin dudas aceptaría tal propuesta alejándose de la puerta. –Uh... ¡Mash jugo para mí entonshes! ¡Shí!

-¡S-Sí! ¡Solo nosotros así podrás cantar sobre Ivlis sin contenerte! –Además de buena excusa era estratégico... Bueno, no lo era, pero si no salía golpeado de parte de Glasses por esto entonces ya era un plan maestro bien calculado. Hasta entonces se calmaría y vería como lidiaba con esta nueva y desconocida faceta de su amigo sin lanzarse por la ventana.

-¡Tienesh rashón!... A Virginio solo le dará envidia... ¡Mejorsh sholo vamosh tú y yo!... Ugh... Sholo Emalfsh... ¡Ya ni amigosh tengo! ¡Quiero másh jugo! _***Hic***_ ¡Ivlish! ¡Bashta con mirarte para que empieshe a arder mi corashón!~

En lo que Licorice seguía cantando desafinadamente, Emalf dirigió una rápida mirada al refrigerador, considerando la opción de cerrarlo con cadenas.

No quería averiguar si los jugos de otras frutas causaban efectos peores en su amigo.

-Haha… Seguro, viejo, el virginio tiene envidia de no poder hacer estas cosas. –Hizo el esfuerzo para dejarlo sentado y que no se volviese a levantar. Era lo mejor para su bienestar… Y el propio de paso.

-¡Cantemosh shobre el deshamorsh, Emalfsh! ¡Hashlo tú primero! ¡Aish! ¡Esh que todosh tenemosh tan mala shuerte en el amorsh!

-Dilo por ti, a mí Poemi aún me quiere... –No necesitaba que le recordaran todo el tiempo que estuvo en la friendzone con la Loli terrorífica ¿Ok? Lo peor es que ni deprimirse por eso podía porque actualmente era feliz… Y porque Licorice lo agitaba más que botella de champagne en una boda cuando lo abrazaba.

Últimamente todo lo relacionado con bodas le causaba males, como esto.

-¡ESHO! ¡RESHTRIÉGAME EN LA CARA QUE TÚ SHI TIENESH UNA NOVIA QUE AMASH Y YO...! ¡Yo moriré solo y en la "Son-zone"! ¡BWAHHH! _***Hic***_ ¡Ivlish! ¡Ámame! –Volvió a sollozar casi estampando su rostro contra la mesa al recordar a su "amor no correspondido". Esto de combinar cítricos y tristeza no le hacía bien al chico y lo transformaba en el director de un lamentable espectáculo, y a Emalf le constaba.

Suspiró dándose paciencia como pudo.

No, Emalf… No tienes manera de hacer que regrese a su estado normal con un golpe. Mejor piensa en otra cosa mientras tratas de conversar coherentemente con él.

-No te lo restriego. Estoy aclarando que no quiero cantar sobre desamor… Me recuerda a la friend-zone… Y esa época fue pesada. No quiero recordar cómo fue estar ahí. –Aunque admitía que su amigo estaba en una situación peor no lo podía tomar tan enserio porque entre tanto palabrerío absurdo y su voz de ebrio se perdía el drama de hace un rato.

Lo que logra el alcohol ¿Eh?

Ah, perdón… "Cítricos".

-Friend-zone... Preferiría esho antes que la "Son-zone"... Los amigosh tienen másh poshibilidadesh de casharshe... ¡Bwahh! –Todo lo que pensaba le recordaba a su patética situación, por lo que ni las palabras de Emalf lo ayudaban mucho.

-…Eso no lo niego. –Ya ni para qué tratar de cambiar el tema. Se notaba que lo tenía pegado en la cabeza cuan mantra y no podía hacer nada al respecto más que dejarlo seguir llorando.

 _Agua… Tal vez eso le ayudará._

Pensó detenidamente, y sin preguntárselo más buscó uno de los vasos para llenarlo con el agua del grifo.

El sonido del agua al menos opacaba el de los sollozos ajenos y lo distraía, hasta que entre hipeos Licorice volvió a hablar en un tono lastimero que le hizo olvidar por completo que estaba en ebriedad.

-¿Sabesh que una vesh lo oí hablar de mí con la tía Refi? _***Hic***_ Jahaha... D-Dijo que "¿Quién podría amarsh a alguien tan patético y débil?" ¡HAHA!... Haha… Ha… -Recordarlo era tan horrible… Era imposible para él no ceder al nudo en su garganta y volver a llorar. –¡BUAHHHH! ¡Emaaaalfsh! ¡Shoy patético y débil! ¡Hashta Virginio shiendo Virginio está con quien ama! _***Hic***_ ¿Y yo...? ¡¿Yo qué tengo?! Una novia que no amo... Un amorsh que no me ama... Y una vida _***Hic***_ agria... Como mi futuro... –Todo era una mezcla de emociones entre euforia y melancolía. No había equilibrio alguno.

Emalf quería ser neutral, lo intentaba… Al igual que se decía que no debía prestar mucha atención a los lamentos de un ebrio, pues ellos según sabía no pensaban con claridad.

…Pero tampoco mienten, por lo que al mencionar lo último quedó sorprendido y hasta confundido ¿Por qué Ivlis diría algo así sobre Licorice y mucho más a Reficul? ¡Él lo adoraba, joder! ¡Más que a su propia vida!

Algo no le olía muy bien ahora… Y no era el olor cítrico que despedía el diablo.

 _Está ebrio… Debe estar imaginando cosas ¿Verdad?_

Sí… Seguro que era eso… Estaba muy ebrio y el dolor del desamor lo hacía pensar en situaciones que nunca ocurrieron.

Eso quería creer.

Sin embargo no era así… Los cítricos en su cuerpo lo engañaban igual que al alcohol, mandando al caño su lógica, pero no haciéndolo imaginar… Sino recordándole más vívidamente recuerdos desagradables de cuando era niño.

-Viejo… Tu madre nunca diría algo así, debiste haberlo soñado o algo, no sé. –Le parecía extraño que no se lo hubiese contado, después de todo era su psicólogo y único conocedor de este asunto además de Rieta ¡Si él no estaba enterado entonces esa charla no debió existir! ¡Se negaba!

¿Será acaso que en sus tiempos de crush intenso la peli naranja se había atrevido a convencer a Ivlis de pensar mal sobre Licorice?... Nah, Rieta no era capaz de ello, no era ninguna bruja vil y no era tan egoísta como para algo como eso.

La genio adoraba al joven diablo, de eso no cabía la menor duda. Ella nunca se atrevería a hacer algo como eso. Es más… Si bien al principio no lo aceptó del todo, la conocía suficiente, y con el paso del tiempo ella también fue un apoyo moral para el niño.

¿Pero entonces? Ya ni prestaba atención al riesgo de tener Licorice ebrio, solo quería que alguien respondiese sus dudas o hacerlo él mismo.

-¡No! ¡Yo lo oí, Emalfsh! _***Hic***_ Lo dijo... F-Fue horrible... Dolió musho… _***Hic***_

Había sido hace tanto tiempo... Recordaba que estuvo llorando por el resto del día y no quiso hablar con nadie de ello, ni siquiera con Emalf.

-¡NO SHORARÉ!... ¡N-no shoraré! ¡Bwaaah! _***Hic***_ ¡Puesh deshirtelo yo debí!~ –Bien… Mal momento para que su mente recordara una mezcla rara de canciones de amor y desamor que le cortaran el rollo.

Emalf finalmente le acercó un vaso de agua, pero él no lo tomaba todavía, simplemente seguía llorando y cantando letras de canciones tristes.

En un momento como este dudaba de no llamar a Glasses para que le ayudara, pero Licorice se veía tan destruido incluso en ese cómico y poco serio estado que tendría que explicarle lo que pasaba… Y eso sería incómodo para los dos.

-Uhn… Insisto en que lo soñaste, no es posible que tu madre diga algo como eso. –Insistió con ello, logrando que el más joven calmara finalmente su llanto escandaloso y solo hipara con la cabeza recostada en sus brazos sobre la mesa.

-D-Duele musho para ser un sueño... –Luego de unos segundos, volteó hacia el vaso que se le estaba ofreciendo y lo miró con curiosidad. –Emalfsh... Si me arrojo al vaso... _***Hic***_ ¿Me ahogaré? –Balbuceó algo mareado. Si la respuesta era afirmativa, se lanzaría.

El demonio se sintió extrañado por esa pregunta pero la curiosidad lo venció y miró el vaso momentáneamente. –Lo dudo, amigo… Pero quizá te ayude un poco a sentirte mejor… O más cuerdo aunque sea.

Mejor es nada ¿No?

Tras haberlo pensado un poco, el más joven sollozó un poco más antes de beberse el agua de golpe. No era jugo, que rato atrás había deseado, pero al menos ayudaría que a la larga no se descontrolara tanto como podría.

- _ ***Hic***_ Emalfsh... Y-Ya no sé qué hacer... S-Solo quiero que él me ame... M-Madre... No shoy débil ni patético... Gh... –Murmuró abrazándose las piernas y ocultando su cara entre ellas, continuando con un no tan escandaloso pero doloroso llanto hasta ir perdiendo cierta parte de su cítrica embriaguez.

Para Emalf eso era un milagro ¡Significaba que el agua funcionaba!... Aunque eso si bien aliviaba su preocupación con respecto a su salud mental no lo hacía con su angustia al verlo tan mal.

-¿D-Debería llamarlo...? ¿Debería decirle? _***Hic***_ O quizás... ¿A Revlis?... No shé...

Sí, ya hasta se había olvidado que él asesinó al inocente teléfono.

-Uhn… No te lo recomiendo. Sigues ebrio y asesinaste mi teléfono. Si quieres decírselo tendrá que ser mañana. –Se sentía aliviado de que dijera eso, pero tenía algo de sospechas de que solo eran lamentos de borracho y promesas vacías que al día siguiente evitaría cumplir con excusas. –Por ahora solo desahógate, viejo. Aquí está tu buen amigo Emalf para soportar tus lamentos, ser tu peluche, saco de boxeo, quizá bolsa de vómito... –Tragó en seco de solo pensarlo. Lo haría si era necesario, aunque no por eso le daba menos asco. –En fin, lo que necesites aquí estoy. –Completó, sentándose a su lado para abrazarlo del hombro y que dejara caer su cabeza sobre el suyo, sin dejar de derramar algunas lágrimas.

Por suerte, luego de decir eso, Licorice no insistió más en llamar ni cantar en lo que el agua parecía haberlo sedado en simple melancolía mientras usaba a Emalf como un paño de lágrimas.

Se sentía tan miserable que solo quería dormir para jamás despertar, pero dudaba de que el agua o el jugo de naranja pudieran hacer algo así.

-Graciash... No lo _***Hic***_... Olvidaré, Emalfsh...

Le debía tanto a su viejo amigo y cuñado… Entre ellas un teléfono nuevo.

Esperaba recordar compensarle al menos eso en la mañana, en lo que su cabeza le seguía dando vueltas a sus lamentos y sus ojos se iban cerrando aún llorosos. Puede que al abrirlos de nuevo, todo sería mejor. Soñar era gratis ¿No?

-No hay de qué, para eso estamos los amigos. –Sonrió aliviado de que Licorice se calmara, incluso si eso significó empaparlo de lágrimas para que dejarse sus lamentos y por fin la paz le llegara con el sueño.

Suspiró cansado. Había quedado en dudas lo de Ivlis y su insulto hacia Licorice, pero lo resolvería en la mañana cuando no tuviese que cuidar del diablo.

Con algo de esfuerzo casi sobrenatural, logró arrastrar a Licorice como pudo hasta el sofá de la sala para recostarlo y que se acomodara en lo que él se iba hacia uno de los roperos de su cuarto y regresaba con una sábana para arroparlo.

Llevarlo a su casa no era opción por ahora. Los demás entenderían.

Le tocó la frente por si acaso. Indudablemente y tal como pensó, estaba ardiendo. Iba a retirar su mano, pero Licorice logró tomar su brazo torpemente apenas pudiendo observarlo unos segundos mientras su voz adormilada y quebrada balbuceaba en tono bajo.

-Emalf… ¿Tú realmente… Crees que eso fue un sueño?

Tal pregunta lo descolocó antes de enternecerlo, recordando que ese timbre en su hablar era similar al que usaba de niño.

-Sí, lo creo… Incluso si te dolió tanto… Ivlis nunca diría algo así de ti.

-Eso quisiera… -Deseaba con fuerzas creer que fue un sueño, al igual que el circo que había creado con eso de la boda. Pero eso no podía ser.

Cuando su agarre se debilitó y sus ojos se cerraron otra vez, Emalf se alejó un poco dirigiéndole con pesar una mirada entristecida.

¿Por qué este tipo de dolores siempre llegaban solo a su amigo?

-Descansa, viejo… Mañana trataremos de resolver esto… Lo prometo.

Y sin más que decir, apagó las luces de la sala y subió las escaleras, dispuesto a volver a su cama donde su novia ya no lo esperaba despierta. Estaba totalmente agotado y había perdido unas dos horas de sueño tras esa locura.

Al recostarse y meditar antes de quedarse dormido, miró de soslayo a Poemi y sonrió débilmente acomodando unos de sus mechones con cuidado de no despertarla.

"… _Tú al menos sí tienes una novia que amas."_

Aparentemente… Algunos no sabían valor mucho su suerte. Pero él lo hacía cada día.

Le deseaba a Licorice la misma felicidad en el amor, se la merecía después de tantas cosas que tuvo que sobrellevar y lo sabía más que nadie. Por eso mismo pondría todo lo mejor de él y su capacidad de buenos consejos para sacarlo de esa horrible situación.

Ah… Él sabía que esto pasaría. Licorice a veces era tan obvio y lo conocía más de lo que él mismo hacía.

Su instinto se lo decía… Él seguía dando vueltas en el sofá sin poder soportar sus propios pensamientos inconscientes.

Incluso en este punto, entre sueños trataba de convencerse de que esto solo era una confusión, un capricho… Pero no, con solo visualizar a Ivlis lo tenía claro.

… _ **Todavía lo amo.**_

 _ **Lo amo.**_

 **¡UFFFF! ¡Que he terminado al fin! Pensé que nunca terminaría de editar esto xd**

 **Prometí explicar el Head canon así que… Aquí vamos:**

 _ **HEAD-CANON De Licorice: Hay algo realmente MUY raro en su biología (Eso se relaciona más a las rarezas de sus padres) que hace que los cítricos, más que nada las naranjas, le causen un efecto igual que el alcohol a las personas normales. Este último a él no le hace nada, pero el inocente jugo de una naranja lo vuelve un lunático ebrio. Heredó su estupidez a la hora de estar borracho de Ivlis, ya que Satanick tiene otro tipo de actitudes en esos casos. En vez de oler a alcohol, al día siguiente huele a naranjas… Aunque eso no le quita la resaca xd**_

 _ **Una borrachera se le quita fácilmente con agua y luego de un rato puede volver en sus cinco sentidos, aunque no siempre recuerda lo que hizo ebrio, y al saberlo suele avergonzarse mucho, pues en ese tiempo se porta muy extraño y pierde su compostura seria.**_

 **Digan lo que quieran xd Yo creo que es gracioso.**

 **Pasando a otras cosas… Sí, Rieta también sabe que Licorice sentía algo por Ivlis antes, pero luego de que avanzó en su noviazgo con Revlis creyó que había dejado sus sentimientos, por lo que decirle que lo sigue amando sería como decirle a alguien que nunca lo supo.**

 **¿A qué se refiere Licorice con la supuesta charla que escuchó de Ivlis y Reficul?... Sería spoiler decirles xd**

 **Y sí, amiguitos míos. Uno puede engañarse a sí mismo para creer que ama a alguien más. Esto no significa que Licorice sea gay (El weon es pansexual y hasta se confirma cuando dice "No tener preferencias a ningún género en particular") solo significa que nunca dejó de sentir amor por Ivlis, aunque en su cabeza se hacía la idea de haberlo olvidado.**

 **Que quede claro, no soy ninguna de esas que odian a un personaje por interferir en su OTP (Véase, Revlis) Pues yo ADORO a la nena bonita de Revlis 3 Simplemente necesitaba una pareja para Licorice o no habría fic y drama. Y puesto que ella es la más emparejada con Licorice por el fandom… Me pareció lo ideal :v**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado y esto les haya sacado una risa! En el siguiente capítulo vamos a ver otro punto de vista de la misma noche con otro par de ebrios.**

 **Dulce se despide, bye. Besos.**


	5. Doloroso déjà vu

**¡VOLVÍ A ACTUALIZAR Y CONTRA EL RELOJ ANTES DE IRME DE MIS ABUELOS POR NOCHE BUENA, SÍ!**

 **Siéntanse agradecidos. No tengo mucho que decirles excepto… ¡Feliz noche buena! (?)**

 _ **Este fic, al igual que "Curse of Roses", está basado en un rol con mi diosa (COFCOFMISAKICOFCOF) por ello mismo están (Cómo dije) dedicados a ella y verán varios fragmentos que ella escribió tal cual… Excepto los prólogos e introducciones. Esos son 100% míos. (?)**_

 _ **Por ello mismo… ¡CRÉDITO A ELLA TAMBIÉN, POR AYUDARME! ¿Esto cuenta como fic hecho en equipo? Ni idea, solo sé que sin ella no lo hubiera desarrollado tanto (Mezclamos ideas de cada quien.) y se lo debo 3 Mil gracias y pásense por sus fics ¡Ella es mil veces mejor que yo!**_

 _ **¿Eh? ¿Que si haré el mismo anuncio en todos los capítulos? Claro que lo haré. No pararé de recordarle que esto es gracias a ella :v**_

 **Ya hemos visto a nuestro borracho incestuoso favorito ¿Están listos para nuestro otro incestuoso borracho? ¡Pues levanten las manos y griten! ¡Griten "¡SÍ, IVLIS! ¡TRÁGATE DOS LITROS DE CERVEZA!"(?)**

 **Aclaraciones: Hay un comic llamado "Estando ebrio" de Funamusea donde Ivlis anda ebrio, por ende tengo más o menos una guía sobre cómo se comporta él cuando bebe de más. Es honesto y directo a más no poder (De por sí ya es muy directo, en este estado es peor) y muy bruto. Tenerlo cerca cuando anda así no es seguro para nadie.**

 **Como tendremos a un Ivlis ebrio también habrá errores ortográficos a propósito para la pronunciación de las "S" y otras letras. Espero que se entiendan los diálogos y si no entonces díganme y se los traduzco a "Sobrio" :v**

 **Mis disculpas a Misa, pero no pude cambiar y agregar mucho, de por sí fuimos bastante descriptivas en escribir en su momento como para agregar más :'''v**

 _Esta noche cada vez se pone cada vez más rara._

Fue lo primero que pensó Satanick tras haber llegado finalmente a Pitch Black World y toparse con la escena de Licorice huyendo del castillo a tanta rapidez que fue imposible gritarle que se detuviera para preguntarle qué pasaba.

Bueno… Igualmente de haber intentado seguro que en vez de obtener una respuesta le caería una lanza desde el cielo directo a su cabeza, por lo que de todos modos no consideró buena opción detenerlo. Además… ¿Y si lograba hacerlo sin que lo empalaran qué haría luego? Era un asco consolando a los demás.

Sí, consolando. Se había dado cuenta de que Licorice estaba muy mal ¿No que hace poco declaró que se casaría? ¿Y ahora qué pasaba?

Él solo había ido en busca de su "juguete" favorito para tratar de pasar un buen rato y se topaba con esto.

Bah, indagaría con Ivlis. Él era su madre, el único progenitor que tenía una buena relación con el joven diablo. Solo entraría, lo acosaría, lo interrogaría… O al menos eso tenía pensado antes de entrar y que el grito de la cucaracha casi lo dejara sordo y shokeado en su sitio luego de ver cómo hacía pedazos la mesa y se largaba a llorar así.

-P-Pero qué…

¡¿DE QUÉ DEMONIOS SE HABÍA PERDIDO?! ¡No solo Licorice estaba mal, sino que la cucaracha estaba quizá peor y había roto uno de sus muebles para después llorar como en un funeral!

…Que sea el funeral de la mesa y no de uno de sus conejos, por el amor a Vicers.

Ivlis no se molestó ni en levantar la mirada. No podía importarle en lo más mínimo que Satanick apareciera por el pasillo declarando que deseaba una noche con él, le daba igual, todo le daba jodidamente igual, incluso su maldita vida. Solo quería desaparecer, dejar de sentir, dejar de respirar.

Y de todos modos ¿Para qué molestarse en huir? Si Satanick ya parecía muy acostumbrado a dejarlo en paz cada vez que le daban esos ataques de tristeza en los que parecía un muerto viviente caminando sin rumbo fijo por la casa.

-Lárgate… -Ni sus mayores esfuerzos alcanzaban para hacer un tono molesto y fastidiado, un hablar entre cortado e hipando con dolor era el único que podía emplear.

Apenas Satanick guardó silencio ante el inesperado escenario mientras trataba de procesar todo, Ivlis hizo desaparecer su lanza limitándose a sollozar silenciosamente sin levantarse de su sitio.

-E-Erh… ¿Qué fue lo que…?

Supuso que se iría en un rato hasta que lo escuchó preguntarse qué rayos había pasado. Le dio rotundamente igual, de cualquier manera siguió derramando lágrimas sin importarle en lo más mínimo que lo siguiera mirando.

Solo estaba pensando en Licorice ahora ¿Acaso él realmente estaba considerando abandonarlo? ¿Lo haría? ¿Tendría que regresar a la misma solitaria vida de siempre?... ¿Soportaría ver a Revlis con él de nuevo?

-¿Cucaracha? ¿Qué pasó? –Se detuvo. Hasta él veía que ni era momento de preguntar. Mejor recapitular.

Veamos… Primero vio a Licorice huir molesto… O triste, no estaba seguro, y ahora veía a la cucaracha sin vida. Ok, esto dejaba de ser normal desde el instante en que todo indicaba que madre e hijo estaban peleando...

… Aguarden un momento… AGUARDEN UN PUTO MOMENTO.

¡¿DESDE CUANDO ESO SIQUIERA ES POSIBLE?! No, eso estaba mal ¡Iba contra el orden natural de las cosas! ¡Una cosa era que discutieran por tonterías! Como cuando hablaban tomando el té y eso… ¡PERO OTRA COSA ERA QUE PELEARAN!

Esperó pacientemente alguna reacción de parte de Ivlis, pero nada, él seguía ignorando su presencia concentrándose en su propio pesar.

-Ehm… ¡Cucaracha! ¡He venido a violarte! –Insistió, recibiendo nada más una mirada aburrida y solloza que pronto volvió a su lugar.

 _...Me está ignorando._

-U-Uh… ¡Hoy vamos a probar tantas posiciones que no te vas a poder poner de pie en meses! ¡S-Sí…! E-Este… ¡¿Te acuerdas de mi lombriz carnívora?! ¡Seguramente ella te quiere ver para probar tu estómago! –Continuaba desesperadamente, pero seguía sin obtener reacción.

Oh, esto estaba TAN MAL de TANTAS maneras.

Sonrió nervioso sudando en frío ¿Qué tan malo era el estado de Ivlis?

-¡Usaré babosas! ¡Sé que odias las cosas babosas y…! ¡CUCARACHA! ¡TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE TE TORTURARÉ! ¡TE VIOLARÉ! ¡TE…! ¡OH POR VICERS! ¡DEJA DE IGNORARME, IVLIS!

Casi estaba lloriqueando tratando de ganarse su atención y aun así no funcionaba.

El caso era que Ivlis ya estaba conociendo el dolor real. Nada de lo que Satanick proponía para asustarlo serviría. Además no era tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de que no lo decía con las verdaderas intenciones de hacerlo.

Sinceramente quizás dejar que el dolor físico lo distrajera era una opción tentadora ¡Pero él no era ningún maldito emo o algo así! ¿Verdad? No sabía si sentirse de esa manera considerando que estuvo portándose como uno desde que Revlis llegó a proclamarse "nuera".

Bah, daba igual… Ya estuvo que se volvió un depresivo.

-¿N-No huirás o me insultarás? –A este punto Satanick ya sabía que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo para revivir las energías del de mechas rojas, y por la forma en la que negó con la cabeza sin detener su lloriqueo, supo que podría estarlo torturando horriblemente y aun así no estaría llorando de dolor físico, sino por lo que sea que haya pasado.

-No lo haré… -Sentenció congelando en su lugar al diablo de Pitch Black. –Ninguna de tus torturas puede dejarme más herido de lo que estoy ahora.

¿Sonaba como un emo? Sí ¿Le importaba? No mucho. Solo estaba siendo brutalmente directo.

… _Esto está muy mal ¡El universo se desestabiliza! ¡Vamos! ¡Tengo que hacer algo antes de que el apocalipsis acabe con todo!_

Normalmente no se involucraba con Ivlis cuando estaba así de deprimido, pero esto lo superaba mucho. En especial por la conclusión de la pelea.

-¡V-Vamos cucaracha! ¡A-Algo de ánimo! Piensa en... ¡Cosas buenas! ¡Sí! ¡Eso! ¡Piensa en Siralos con arrugas o acné! ¡Piensa en ti pateándome el trasero! ¡Piensa... Ehn... piensa...! –Bien. Era un asco tratando de animar a los demás. Para ello se necesitaba la delicadeza y tacto que no tenía. Tenía suerte de estar logrando algo… Sus intentos de aliviarlo parecían funcionar un poco, al menos sentía que no estaba llorando tanto como antes y lo veía limpiarse los ojos mientras calmaba su respiración.

Para Ivlis esto no era el mejor consuelo que había recibido en su vida, pero la verdad es que estar llorando así en frente de Satanick pulverizaba los restos de la poca dignidad que tenía. Mejor tratar de animarse con lo que decía… Porque para ser honesto, imaginar ese tipo de cosas no estaba tan mal.

Sí, era ridículo la forma en la que trataba, pero parecía servir mínimamente aunque sea. Sin embargo no era suficiente. Por cada lágrima que Ivlis se quitaba salían dos más.

¡Vamos! ¡Era la cucaracha! ¡¿Que tan difícil es saber que lo hace feliz?!

Oh… ¡Cierto! ¡Ya lo había recordado!

-¡Tus hijos! ¡Piensa en tus hijos!

¿Recuerdan que mencioné que todo iba bien? Lo iba hasta que lo último terminó por recordarle a Ivlis el motivo de su dolor y causó que el llanto volviese a avivarse de una manera más sonora y desgarradora con el diablo abrazándose a sí mismo y el otro saltando del susto que le dio.

-¡WAHH! ¡N-No! ¡No llores! ¡¿Q-que hice mal?! ¡¿Cucaracha?! ¡Ivlis! –Chilló con miedo, acercándose sin tocarlo en medio del pánico que le daba.

¡No! ¡No se supone que eso pasara! ¡¿Desde cuando pensar en sus hijos hace llorar a Ivlis?! ¡No! ¡Mal! ¡Muy mal! Esto se escapaba de sus manos. Nunca lo vio así y estaba entrando en pánico.

Esto era tan complicado… ¡Se supone que su especialidad era hacer sufrir a Ivlis! ¡NO ALEGRARLE EN DÍA! ¡Estaba yendo en contra de muchas leyes de la lógica! Aunque… Si el mundo no se partió como un melón por la pelea madre a hijo entonces esto no movería ni el suelo.

 _¡Piensa! Otra cosa que ayude... Animar... Animar ¡Vamos! ¡¿QUÉ HACEMOS NOSOTROS LOS HOMBRES PARA ALEGRARNOS?! ¿Sexo…? Nah, la cucaracha es una mojigata… Vamos… ¿Qué es lo que hago yo para animarme además de violar a este tipo?_

Fue entonces cuando una idea surcó su mente. No era gran cosa y hasta se consideraba típico, pero no tenía mucha opción considerando su nula capacidad de consolar.

-¡Ya sé! ¡Beber! ¡Vamos a beber! –Propuso levantándolo como pudo. Eso "alegraba" a quien sea. Era un plan brillante, aunque por algún motivo sentía que estaba olvidando algún detalle... Algo relacionado a Ivlis y el alcohol, pero lo ignoró. Seguro no era importante.

Entre lágrimas y el hipo que hacía su respirar al levantarse con el otro tonto, Ivlis silenció palabras para escuchar interesado su propuesta.

Respiró más calmadamente desviando la mirada.

Cuando estaba deprimido años atrás por Siralos había ido a beber con Satanick. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde ese entonces y sentía que había algo que se le olvidaba, aunque le restaba importancia. Lo único traumatizante que recordaba de esa vez fue un beso forzado con el idiota.

Beber siempre lo había ayudado a ahogar las penas y al otro día lo hacía sentir más ligero, su único problema era que cuando se pasaba de copas no recordaba qué tipo de cosas había hecho. Además le había prometido a Licorice no hacerlo… ¿Qué por qué lo hizo? Pues porque fue la única vez en su vida de noviazgo que el adolescente lo vio ebrio. Él no se acordaba de mucho, pero su hijo insistió en que empezó a cantar desafinado, casi rompía un par de muebles y confundió a Poemi con Emalf.

Sí… Así de grave… Necesitaba esto pero… ¿En serio rompería la promesa que hizo?... ¡No! ¡Al diablo con eso! ¡Licorice ya lo había mandado al carajo! Ese acuerdo ya no tendría validez alguna. Necesitaba ahogarse en cerveza o le estallaría la cabeza del estrés.

Incluso si corría el riesgo de que el diablo de Pitch Black se volviese a aprovechar de su estado le daba igual. Como se dijo antes, le daba igual hasta morir de intoxicación por la bebida.

-¿B-Be…ber? D-de acuerdo… Me haría bien... –Asintió finalmente sin muchos ánimos. La idea de beber le parecía la más aceptable entre todas las demás cosas que podría ofrecer un diablo que no tiene ni la más pálida idea sobre cómo reconfortar a otros, aunque no por eso se emocionaba demasiado.

Le habían destrozado el corazón, mierda.

-¡Ese es espíritu! –Festejó Satanick tomándolo de los hombros, examinándolo con la mirada por un corto instante, se preguntaba si podría llevarlo en ese estado… Ivlis estaba vestido, claro, pero sin muchas ganas, tenía el cabello sin atar y parecía que no hubiese dormido en semanas, aunque eso solo era el efecto que le daba su cara de "Vale verga la vida". Él ni siquiera respondió a ninguna de sus palabras, solo se quedaba en silencio lloriqueando las lágrimas que le quedaban por derramar antes de quedarse seco y deshidratado.

Al ver aquello Satanick rodó los ojos dándole rotundamente lo mismo. Solo lucía un poco emo, nada que algún vaso con agua en la cara no aliviara más tarde. Considerando que solo iban a un tonto bar, la apariencia era lo de menos.

-¡Será divertido y olvidarás todo por unas horas! ¡Es perfecto! –Halagó a su idea como un intento burdo de animarlo mientras casi lo arrastraba fuera de casa antes de emprender vuelo sin soltar al diablo de las llamas, después de todo era "una cucaracha si alas", debía cuidar no dejarlo caer.

Sería más seguro caminar, pero no tenía tanta paciencia y confiaba en su propia fuerza para llevarse al desmechado. No era la primera vez que se lo llevaba así, y con toda esa rara depresión creía que Ivlis pesaba menos desde la última vez que compartieron copas.

Meh, quizás era solo una impresión que le daba, bastante irónico suponiendo que el buen humor era lo que te hacía sentir ligero.

Ivlis en ningún momento se opuso a nada y hasta se dejó levantar por el otro diablo. Consideraba que una altura como esta podría matarlo, si tenía suerte quizás la torpeza del oji violeta estaría a su favor y causaría que lo soltara o se le resbalara...

… _Fabuloso Ivlis, pasaste de ser un depresivo a un suicida. Caes tan bajo…_

Se regañó ante esos pensamientos. Le faltaba pensar como emo para ser uno, porque la apariencia ya la tenía sin duda.

Luego de unos pocos minutos finalmente la vista de Satanick dio con el bar y bajó el vuelo hasta tocar tierra. Qué bien… La cucaracha no era pesada, pero él no estaba acostumbrado a actividad física que no fuese sexo duro.

-¡Oh! ¡Llegamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Al menos simula una sonrisa o creerán que ya estás ebrio! –Reclamó en tono bromista sin poner mucha atención a la par que entraba.

-Claro... Sí... –No prestó mucha atención a lo que dijo pero entendió e hizo el esfuerzo para sonreír un poco, lo que menos deseaba era que lo echaran del bar apenas entrara. Realmente necesitaba beber algo, no se lo arruinaría solo.

Era un lugar pequeño, con poca iluminación pero varias mesas y una pantalla de karaoke al fondo. Al parecer muchos ebrios eran felices con ellos, pero no hizo caso, sentándose sobre un banquillo alto frente a la mesada principal donde Maekami limpiaba unos vasos en lo que pedía la primera botella.

Tanto él como el otro demonio mesero les miraban nerviosos obedeciendo su orden. No solo por el hecho de tener dos diablos para servir, sino porque ellos si recordaban que pasó la última vez que fueron clientes allí

Para Ivlis no había gran diferencia. El lugar se veía como siempre, no había venido a beber desde hace años pero pasaba por el lugar cuando la situación lo ameritaba ya sea para buscar algo o simplemente ayudar a Lil. No le agradaba tanto la música alegre y las risas de los demás lo molestaban y le recordaban que a comparación era un ser miserable, pero algo era algo, el punto es que podría beber para ahogar sus penas y ya.

Se percató de la mirada nerviosa del demonio peli blanco, pero la ignoró, no debía ser nada importante. Supuso que tendría miedo de que Satanick se lo follara ahí mismo... Cosa que no pensaba dejar que ocurriera.

-Ah... ¡Qué recuerdos! Aquí te traje la última vez... Aunque... No lo recuerdo bien… ¡Excepto por ese rico beso! ¡Fufufufu! –Seguía sin recordarlo a detalle excepto por eso. Ivlis bufó al escucharlo y se sentó a su lado borrando esas imágenes mentales. No las necesitaba.

-También lo recuerdo... Un poco, tengo las memorias borrosas. –Se alzó de hombros sin darle importancia, al fin y al cabo que Maekami les había traído las bebidas para luego verlos sospechosamente y alejarse unos metros.

-¡Un brindis para que dejes de ser cucaracha! –Fue lo primero que exclamó Satanick al abrir una de las botellas. Él tampoco entendía el raro comportamiento del ex subordinado de su esposa, pero lo dejaba pasar de largo y se enfocaría en borrarle a Ivlis esa cara de amargado.

Sin esperar más, sirvió el contenido en los vasos y acercó el suyo al ajeno. Sin mucho entusiasmo, el diablo de Flame World hizo el brindis con su compañero sin agregar nada y se dio un sorbo largo de su vaso haciendo una mueca.

Cualquiera diría que soy menos que una cucaracha, gracias por los halagos. –Comentó reanudando su lloriqueo mientras seguía bebiendo.

Sí, estaba al tanto de que no debería tomarse aquello como un elogio, pero no estaba mintiendo del todo.

-N-No me refería a eso... -El hecho de que Ivlis aceptara su "halago" no era lo que esperaba. Sin dudas el pobre hombre no estaba de buenas. –Exageras un poco ¿No crees? -Rodó los ojos mientras servía más al de mechas rojas, se acababa demasiado rápido la bebida.

De solo oírlo, casi parecía que el ambiente se tornaba más lúgubre, lo cual era exactamente lo que no quería ¡Ebrios y felices! ¡Debían estar ebrios y felices! Por Vicers, era mejor si lo aceleraba un poco y seguía haciéndole señas a Maekami para que trajera más bebidas.

Hecho lo anterior decidió relajarse más, tomando su vaso y dando también los primeros sorbos. Este tipo de "bebida vulgar" no era su estilo, prefería más el alcohol fino y de alta calidad que Lil preparaba con mezclas pero… Tampoco era un princeso, sabía cuándo conformarse. –Ya verás que en un rato verás olores y saborearás colores~ No seas amargado, ahoga ese aire de emo en cada vaso. Salud por... Ehm... ¿La luna? ¿Los conejos? ¿Qué a GriRea le dan buen sexo y ya no parece muy entusiasmada en derrocarme sin razón? Lo que sea ¡Solo salud!

No se consideraba un alcohólico o algo similar. No bebía tan seguido, pero estaba seguro que luego de la sexta copa ya debería comenzar a animarse un poco… Eso creía.

-Tsk… -Chasqueó la lengua el más bajo, acabándose todo el vaso de una sola vez, dejando al otro diablo a medio caer la mandíbula. Lo único que lo hizo despertar fue el ruido del vaso contra la mesa y la poca elegancia de Ivlis al pasarse la manga del saco por la boca para quitar el resto de la bebida. –La cerveza es amarga... Como mi vida.

Satanick sudó en frío acercando temerosamente su mano a la jarrita del de mechas rojas volviéndolo a llenar ¿Era normal que Ivlis fuese tan…? ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Poco educado?

…¿De qué estaba hablando? Cuando se trataba de él, Ivlis no conocía el significado de la amabilidad o la educación.

Ivlis no hacía caso a la mayoría de estupideces que salió de la boca contraria incluyendo cuando trató de levantarle el ego con sus palabras. Satanick era ridículo animando gente y esta no era la excepción.

Solamente se bebió de nuevo el contenido del vaso y dejaba que él le volviese a servir. No creía que el alcohol arreglara sus problemas pero al menos iba a hacerle olvidar el dolor por lo menos por unas horas. Era lo único que pedía hoy, ya no más dolor.

-Oh vamos. Tu vida no es tan amarga. Si es verdad que apestas en casi todo y te han aplastado mil veces pero... ¡Oye! ¡Sigues aquí! –Definitivamente era un asco en esto de levantar ánimos y se daba cuenta cada vez que soltaba un comentario e Ivlis lo miraba como diciendo "La cagas", pero de verdad lo estaba intentando.

Ay, Vicers… Un Ivlis emo era complicado de tratar.

-Olvida lo malo y goza lo bueno~ Así se vive mejor~ Admite que alguna cosa buena de recordar tienes. –Sin darse cuenta, lentamente iban llegando botella tras botella, y lo peor... Ivlis era quien iba bebiendo por mucho la mayor parte. Eso sí, él no se percataba de eso y lo pasaba por alto, estaba más concentrado en cómo no echarlo todo a perder él mismo como para calcular si la cucaracha ya estaba llegando al litro de cerveza.

-Cosas buenas eh... –Decía el de ojos dorados quitándole la botella de la mano a Satanick para empinársela completa sin siquiera tener que mirar, después tomando otra que estaba cerca y bebiendo a medida que pausaba al hablar. Bien… Esto sí era nuevo para el pobre azabache ¿Era él el único que notaba que la voz de Ivlis empezaba a tornarse algo vaga en los tonos como si le hubiesen inyectado anestesia en la lengua?

… _Bueno, al menos creo que ya se pondrá ebrio y será feliz._

Se consoló internamente pensando en eso. Ya el depresivo se lo agradecería.

-Los mejores momentos de mi vida fueron con Igls... Y cuando conquisté mundos... Cuando tuve a mis hijos... Seh, fueron buenos tiempos pero ahora todo es basura ¡Basura! ¡Como... No sé, Envi! –Empezaba a alegar a los gritos apoyándose de espaldas sobre la mesa y retomando los tragos.

-Bien. Eso no lo discuto... -Aún odiaba a su ex subordinado aunque estuviese muerto, no había por qué negarlo.

–¡Te lo digo, a veces creo que el amor solo vino a mi vida para joderla! ¿Recuerdas la última vez que vinimos aquí y me puse a llorar por Siralos? Diablos, hombre... Era estúpido y lo sigo siendo... –Se reía de la inconsistencia, aparentemente el alcohol empezaba a hacerle efecto enrojeciendo su rostro y acabando con su coordinación en todo… Y claro, su sentido común al andar hablando sin cuidado frente a su "verdugo".

Satanick no estaba seguro de que decir, la charla tomaba rumbos que no ansiaba mucho.

No pensaría ni en eso Envi ni en lo ridículo y casi ofensivo que resultó que en aquel entonces la cucaracha llorara por alguien como Siralos... Que pareciera como si aún lo hiciera.

 _Calma Satanick, la misma cucaracha al menos admite que eso fue y es una idiotez._

-Ehn... Sí, claro... El amor apesta y brindo por eso... –Murmuró sin estar muy de acuerdo. Él al menos contaba con la linda Lil.

Mejor se limitaba a ir sirviendo. Para eso tuvo que alcanzar otra botella a su costado hasta que le fue arrebatada nuevamente de forma brusca de las manos sin poder evitarlo.

El tono de Ivlis iba tornándose extraño, al igual que su humor y palabras, por no mencionar que cada palabra del diablo de llamas lo deprimía e irritaba lentamente.

…Mierda, así no es como había planeado que se desarrollara todo esto.

-¡Odio el insheshto! ¡Esh la peorsh cosha que pudo pasharme! ¡¿Por qué padre e hijo?! ¡Shi fuera mi primo no me importaría tanto! –Gritó encolerizado casi mandando a la mierda la botella que vació en un dos por tres luego de decir aquello. Por el contexto y lo mencionado anteriormente cualquiera pensaría que seguía hablando del idiota de su padre, a decir verdad Satanick lo creyó y casi aplastó su vaso con sus propias manos de la rabia que le dio llegar a esa conclusión.

Aun dejando de lado el hecho de que trataba de "conseguir algo" con Ivlis (Ya no tanto, empezaba a caer lentamente en los encantos de su esposa y la poca frecuentación con el último afectaba)… Todo ese asunto con el dios sol le parecía una total locura desde que tuvo la desgracia de enterarse.

Ok, sí. El dios podría ser hermoso y demás, pero también era odioso y pasar mucho tiempo con este era frustrante ¡Y hasta él lo sabía! Experiencia propia… Antes le caía bien y era un buen amigo para hablar de ropa y eso, pero luego empezó a hacérsele fastidiosa su presencia.

Para sí solo era una carita de Barbie para una noche, no alguien digno de dar su corazón o lealtad. Incluso para alguien como la cucaracha eso ya era caer MUY bajo, y que alguien como él lo pensara ya debía significar algo.

Hasta ahora el único rival que "aceptaba" era Licorice en teoría porque... Bueno, en los tiempos de antes cuando él lo amenazó dejando en claro sus incestuosos sentimientos no sabía si tomarlo enserio o no porque si bien era un adolescente desde su punto de vista aquello solo era un apego fraternal y un intento extremo para alejarlo del diablo de Flame World. Además de que al menos era una "mejor persona"… Un punto que admitía no tener.

… Oh, un minuto… Licorice escapando de la casa molesto… Ivlis siendo un emo… Mención al incesto y Siralos…

¡Por el amor al santísimo Justim y al santísimo Vicers!

La cucaracha no estaría así por haber discutido de Siralos con su hijo ¡¿Verdad?! Si Ivlis se había rebajado a ese nivel como para pelear con Licorice entonces ya consideraba tomar una de las botellas vacías y reventársela en la cabeza por imbécil.

-¿Que mierda...? ¿N-No me dirás que aún...? ¿Todavía sigues con eso? ¡Juro que si vuelvo a oírte decir que "solo puedes amar al señor Siralos" te patearé hasta la luna y será muy justificado!

¡No! ¡Aceptaría muchas cosas, pero recaer en eso ya era casi un pecado! Era casi tan absurdo y patético como si él tuviera que lloriquear por Fumus… Y nunca lo haría, él fue un buen hermano al principio y luego todo se fue a la verga ¿Y lo veían llorando porque quería volver a esos tiempos? ¡No! ¡A la verga con ambos dioses!

-¡Traigan más licor, cerveza o lo que sea! –Ordenó jugueteando con su propio vaso, masajeando sus sienes con su mano libre y agradeciendo que Ivlis no le respondía todavía porque desde que le advirtió que dejara el tema de Siralos seguía empinándose la misma botella.

Paciencia, un trago para sí no haría daño. Mínimo estaría igual de ebrio que la cucaracha y no recordaría nada de cada idiotez que decía.

-Uhn... Un déjà vu... -Como que esta sensación de coraje con el ebrio le era familiar.

Igualmente no es como si lo hubiese podido pensar mucho, Ivlis había terminado de tragarse todo el contenido de su botella para reírsele en la cara.

¿Y ahora qué carajo? ¡Primero se ponía a llorar, luego se quejaba, ahora se reía! ¿Esto era un chiste? Estuvo por reclamarle algo… Estuvo. Porque él lo interrumpió de golpe.

-¡¿Peeershdón?! –Exclamó en un tono que demostraba estar ofendido mientras se acercaba exageradamente a él dejándolo algo asustado y regresaba más tarde a su asiento a ahogarse de la risa. –¡Oh shí, claro! ¡Tú pienshash que hablo del idiota de mi padre! Esh tan... Grashiosho... –Usó un tono más molesto en su última frase mientras bebía otra botella.

Pensar en ese imbécil le causaba náuseas. Ya tenía sabido que era una persona de mierda y que lo único bueno que tenía era su estúpida cara bonita que nunca más querría ver. Se consideraba un tonto por haber estado llorando por él en el pasado pero ya no más, ese rubio teñido no merecía ni un segundo de su tiempo en su mente y ese progreso en su vida se debía a su hijo.

-Tu propueshta de patearshme a la luna es tentadora, quishá me muera shin ocshígeno, quién shabe... ¡Pero no hablo de ese patán, no! –Golpeó la botella vacía en la mesa, esta se quebró desde la base y aun así Ivlis la acercó peligrosamente a Satanick, aunque sin las intenciones de amenazarlo, simplemente estaba poniéndose muy torpe ahora.

-¿P-Pero que...? O-Oye, aleja eso de mi cabeza… -Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar en lo que el de mechas rojas maldecía y partía la mesa de un segundo a otro para luego casi clavarle en los ojos el cristal roto de la botella ¡¿Y ahora a este que le pasaba?! Arqueó una ceja desconfiado, una vez que este se alejó, aunque algo aliviado, la cucaracha no era tan idiota al menos. –No es Siralos eh… -No quería hacerse ilusiones… Mejor lo ignoraba y trataba de beber algo también.

Agh, si tan solo se callara la boca de una vez.

-¡Me ofende el shimple hecho de que creash que yo shigo penshando en esha muñeca traveshtida! ¡¿No le vishte la cara?! ¡Tan arrogante y molestha! Ni mencionarsh shu voz de viejo amargado. –Satanick por su parte no hacía más que asentir sirviéndose en otro vaso y acercando el mismo a sus labios. Quería llevar el ritmo de Ivlis si deseaba mantener la cordura en su lugar, aunque se le vio impedido cuando él le arrebató el vaso. –¡TRAE ACÁ!

-¡OYE! ¡Eso era mío! –¡Desgraciado! ¡¿Cómo es que podía beber tan rápido?! ¡¿Siquiera Ivlis saboreaba la bebida?! No, es más ¿Respetaba los pobres vasos de Maekami? Porque cada vez que se terminaba uno lo lanzaba hacia atrás haciéndolo pedazos.

Hablando del barman, este estaba tan aterrado de solo verlos que no decía nada al respecto y mantenía la cabeza gacha limpiando un rincón de la mesa solo para disimular su miedo, fingir que estaba ocupado y no acercarse a menos que pidieran más bebida. La cual… Les daría sin chistar mientras que no se le acercaran, al fin y al cabo que el daño ya estaba hecho.

-¡Eshtoy hablando de alguien mejorsh que esho! ¡Eshtoy hablando de Licorish, maldita sea! ¡Él shí vale la pena!

-Oh, sí. Licorice es mucho… -No se negaba que Ivlis estaba ebrio… Muy ebrio… DEMASIADO EBRIO. Lo suficiente como para revelarle su importante secreto el cual lo haría escupir el alcohol que ni alcanzó a tragar y toser como maniático. –¡E-ESPERA! ¡C-Cof! ¡¿QUÉ ACABAS DE DECIR?! ¡CUCARACHA! ¡¿FUE LO QUE CREO QUE ESCUCHÉ?!

Mierda… Casi se ahogaba con la jodida bebida y ahora el otro no le contestaba ni aunque lo zarandeara desesperadamente por andar cantando ebriedades.

Admitía que prefería a su hijo de rival… Pues era culpa de ambos por hacerlo tan guapo ¡Pero no se supone que Ivlis lo tomara enserio y siguiera siendo un incestuoso por él! ¡¿Cuándo se perdió todo esto?!

Era oficial, tenía que olvidarse de este zopenco sin remedio y quedarse con la primera alternativa mil veces mejor; Su esposa. Si bien 4545 le dio falsas esperanzas confirmando la latente homosexualidad del diablo de Flame World se olvidó de mencionar un pequeñísimo detalle que hasta ahora lo hizo entender que no conseguiría un carajo con él… IVLIS PARA ELEGIR HOMBRES ERA UN PUTO INCESTUOSO.

En resumen, a menos que no fuese su tío, hermano, padre, hijo o primo no conseguiría nada con él.

Agh ¿Quién lo necesita? ¡Lil! ¡Tenía a Lil! ¡Ella al menos cuando se ponía ebria no actuaba como una loca sino que era mil veces más sensual de lo usual!

Pero, bueno. El tema principal ahora no era su frustración amorosa con Ivlis y sus elecciones a la linda Lil… Sino que Ivlis había confesado abiertamente que estaba enamorado de su hijo.

EL CUAL POR CIERTO SI MAL NO RECORDABA ESTABA COMPROMETIDO A CASARSE EN TRES JODIDOS DÍAS.

Ahora ya entendía a qué se debía todo ese triste escenario en su casa… La cucaracha se había tomado mal la noticia de la boda y seguro que por eso discutió con Licorice. Bien, más alivio para él al confirmar que no trataba de Siralos y más pánico porque esto estaba aún más jodido de lo que esperó.

… Porque Siralos al menos estaba soltero.

-¡IVLIS, MIERDA! ¡Deja de cantar y respóndeme! –Insistió desesperadamente sin dejar de zarandearlo hasta que él por fin le miró desinteresado cortando sus balbuceos de canciones. –Discúlpame, estimado diablo de Flamas pero… ¿Acaso escuché mal o acabas de decir…? ¡¿QUE ESTÁS ENAMORADO DE NUESTRO HIJO?!

-¿Uh…? –Ivlis tan solo ladeó la cabeza a un costado sin entender del todo por qué la tan alterada reacción del contrario. –Shí… Esho acabo de deshir…

-Pero… Pero… Pero… -Ni palabras tenía. Lo del incesto es lo que menos le importaba ¡Lo que importaba es que el idiota nunca dio señales de esto y nunca dijo nada al respecto cuando Revlis empezó a salir con Licorice! ¡¿Qué rayos?! –¡Cucaracha tonta! ¡Nuestro hijo…!

-¡Él esh perfecto! –Irrumpió inesperadamente una vez se soltó e hizo girar el banquillo. –¡Esh tan caballerosho, apueshto, gentil…! Eshtá tan lejosh de mi alcanshe…

-Y está tan comprometido con una chica. –Masculló por lo bajo dando entender el verdadero problema.

-¡Shí! ¡Exacto! ¡Tan perfectamente comprometi…! –Casi como algo automático frenó el habla de la nada agarrándose la cabeza y retomando el llanto sorpresivamente para Satanick, salvo que esta vez se escuchaba más como una risa fallida. –¡Aaaaah! ¡¿Porsh qué tuve que recordarsh eso?! ¡BWAAAAH! ¡LICORISH! ¡¿Porsh qué¡?! ¡¿P-Por qué me abandonó, Shatanick?!

-Yo y mi tremenda bocota. –Se lamentó por lo bajo. Juraba que el llanto de manguera de Ivlis lo estaba mojando en un costado mientras buscaba en la barra algo de beber que lo calmara, pero al hacerlo se lo tiró a él por error con la intención de lanzarlo lejos.

Se quejó por el golpe que le propinó el vaso, pero antes de poder hacer algo sintió cómo el contenido terminaba empapándolo.

-¡E-Está helado! ¡Esta helado! –Chilló entre estremecimientos maldiciendo a Maekami por ponerle tanto hielo a la puta bebida ¡¿Que mierda pasaba con la cucaracha?! ¡¿Había enloquecido o qué?! Por lo siguiente que dijo era obvio que sí.

-¡¿Eshto es una broma?! ¡Yo trato de olvidarlo y me shirven licor frío! ¡Bwaaaah! ¡Licorish, hijo mío! ¡¿Por qué me dejashte ashí?! –El alcohol lo ayudaba un poco a no sentir tanto dolor, pero exageraba su tristeza por fuera... Lo cual era extraño. –¡Aiiish! ¡MI HOMBREEE!

-¡¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Licorice?! ¡Su nombre viene de un dulce! –Se quejó en lo que se sacudía la bebida y contenía sus ganas de golpearlo ¿Quién sería tan idiota para nombrar a su hijo por una bebida?... Bueno, no podía decir mucho puesto que él nombró a su hijo como unos accesorios e Ivlis le puso "Regaliz" al dichoso hombre ideal por el cual tanto andaba llorando.

Ivlis ni siquiera hacía el más mínimo caso a las quejas que puso, estaba muy ocupado bebiendo y llorando a la vez como para hacerlo. El rojo en sus mejillas indicaba que estaba efectivamente borracho y nada de lo que decía lo pensaba dos veces, su cerebro ahora en vez de decir "Quizás no debas." Le decía "¡Desahógate con este bruto!"

-Dulshe, bebida... ¿Qué imporhta? Shuena a Licor frío, bashtante malosh shomosh poniendo nombres como para discutirsh esho.

Ivlis ni siquiera parecía usar el supuesto cerebro que tenía antes de hablar. Esa osadía y el rubor presentes ya le indicaban lo peor: la cucaracha estaba ebria y nada parecía controlarlo en ese estado.

Bueno, al menos corroboró sus sospechas… El estúpido y Licorice si habían peleado, lo cual era raro si el niño adoraba a su madre.

Ya le sacaría toda la sopa…

-¡Habla por ti! ¡A mí me gustan sus nombres! –Nunca le daría la razón, era orgulloso para eso… Aunque en el fondo él mismo admitía que no fue la mejor de sus elecciones la que hizo para ponerle el nombre a su hijo mayor.

-Puesh tienesh un sherio problema para elegirsh nombresh, tienesh que shaberlo deshde ahora... Glasshesh ¿Quién le pone a su hijo Glasshesh? ¡Me pareshe increíble que shu nombre le haia dado shentido a shu aparienshia actual y no lo haiash previshto! ¡Esho fue magia negra! –Bien… En eso sí le daba la razón a Ivlis. –Oye, con razón aún esh virgen ¿Te imaginash a shu novia gimiendo shu nombre? Másh que erótico shería grashiosho ¡Oh, Glasshesh! ¡Glasshesh! ¡Gafash, Lentesh! ¡Hahaha!

-E-Eso no es... Oh, por Vicers...

La verdad… Esto ameritaba para que Satanick mandara a la mierda su buen samaritano interior y le abollara la cara a golpes, pero estaba perturbado ante los extraños intentos de Ivlis por imitar gemidos de mujer y por otro detalle.

Si bien en otro momento lo de Glasses le hubiese dado cierta gracia, ese instante más bien resultaba deprimente con la premisa de ser irónicamente su culpa el que su primogénito lo odiara, considerando el bullying que dicho nombre le causó, además de ser as causa de su virginidad.

O al menos eso creía. Toda esta locura le quitaba el poco sentido común que poseía como para razonarlo.

Ahora que creía entender el motivo de su desprecio, solo le quedaba llorar, porque ni beber le dejaba la cucaracha. Pero claro, no podía, porque seguía escupiendo estupidez tras estupidez, dejándolo al borde de la locura.

-¡¿Shabes lo que esh shaber que quien amash she casha con una shica…?! ¡¿…QUE ENSHIMA ESH MÁSH PLANA QUE UNA TABLA?! ¡¿LO SABESH?! ¡UNA TABLA, SHATANICK! ¡UNA MALDITA TABLA!

-¿Uh? ¿Hablas de la hija de Kcalb y Etihw? ¿Revlis? –Continuó el hilo de la conversación solo para tratar de olvidarse del tema de los nombres de sus hijos.

Había visto a la jovencita solo un par de veces cuando Licorice la trajo y unas cuantas más cuando era niña. A sus padres no les agradaba que alguien como él anduviera cerca de ella.

Bufó con un gesto en su cabello ¿Quién los necesitaba? Sus hijos eran mil veces más lindos y adorables.

-Es una loli legal... ¿Qué esperabas? –No tenía gran interés en hablar del busto inexistente de una albina. No porque fuese prometida de Licorice, sino porque eso no le llamaba la atención ahora.

-¡Shí, esha misma! Tan... ¡Elegante con shu veshtidito de loli y cara de muñeca! ¡Tan perfecta que ni odiarla puedo! –Siguió quejándose en lo que Satanick negaba con la cabeza en un gesto para sí mismo que decía "Ya no puedo hacer nada con este loco". –¡Lo que eia no tiene en el peso io lo tengo por trashero! ¡Esh másh! ¡¿Shabesh algo?! ¡Shi io quishiera podría cambiarme a mujersh! ¡Tú mishmo lo shabesh! ¡Y no nieguesh que como "Ivlin" shoy hermosha y shenshual y no shoy una tabla! ¡¿Eshe esh el problema?! ¡¿Qué no tengo shenosh?! ¡¿PUESH A DARLE, ME VOY A VOLVERSH MUJERSH AHORA MISHMO Y A VERSH QUÉ PIENSHA DE MÍ, SHI TAN HETEROSHEXUAL ESH LICORISH!

Satanick rodó los ojos. No lo negaba, como Ivlin la cucaracha era sexy… Aunque enana...

Y no es que le emocionara mucho que cambiase ahora, primero que nada no podría por la ebriedad y segundo; Ivlis ebrio perdía su atractivo.

-No creo sea eso el problema. Ehn... Licorice no tiene preferencias reales... Creo... -Tratar de seguirle el hilo era cada vez más difícil y la cucaracha comenzaba a asustarlo un poco. –No es hetero, idiota. Es pansexual… Vicers, y pensar que el que más sabe de él eres tú.

-¡¿A quién le imporshtan shush preferenshiash?! ¡Me mandó al diablo, Shatanick! ¡Al diablo! Y no, no contigo, eso ya sería un castigo peor.

-¿Castigo para ti o para mí…? –Murmuró en voz baja masajeándose las sienes sin obtener mucha atención.

-¡¿Puedesh creer que tuve la mala shuerte de oír una vez como foiaban cuando pashé a buscar la ropa shushia?! ¡Esha shica tiene problemash en la voz!

-Que tú… ¡AGH1 ¡Joder, Ivlis! ¡Ya cierra la puta boca! –Luchaba por evitar imágenes mentales de la vida de su hijo de las cuales no ansiaba detalles.

Bien, nuevo descubrimiento. Ahora sabía por qué el mismo día que se enteró de que uno de sus hijos no era virgen Ivlis estaba llorando en su cuarto como condenado a muerte a tal grado que hasta él se asustó.

Todo cobraba sentido pero seguía sin procesarlo del todo.

Suspiró tratando de calmarse mientras el otro seguía bebiendo a más no poder y él entonaba su voz más amablemente. –H-Hey, cucaracha... Bebes muy rápido ¿Qué tal si frenas un poco o comes algo? –Ya parecía ir recordando porque no lo trajo a beber hace tanto. Solo pasó una hora y apenas digería lo de Licorice y conseguía reflejos para prever los movimientos del Ivlis, quien se le abrazó al hombro para sujetarse y no caerse de su asiento mientras bebía usando la mano libre.

-¡No puedo! ¡La bebida esh lo único que me esh fiel! ¡Porque Licorish a mí ya me dejó! Lo único malo esh que huelo a alcohol... Deshamor... Lágrimash... Y vergüensha.

-Sí… Lo de tu peste no lo niego. –Masculló alejando un poco su rostro mientras con su mano libre se abanicaba para alejar el olor.

Por esto prefería las bebidas con olores frutales y no a la inmunda cerveza.

-Argh… Odio mi vida… Mi shuerte en el amorsh es patética.

Ni siquiera le tuvo tiempo para decir algo ya que cuando su hombro se convirtió en el paño de lágrimas de la cucaracha.

Para qué mentir… La suerte del de mechas rojas triste. Actuaba a cada segundo más perturbador para su persona, tanto así que nuevamente quiso darse algún trago para sobrellevarlo, pero al igual que la última vez su vaso desapareció de sus manos antes de siquiera dar un miserable sorbo.

-¿Vas a beberte eso? ¿No? ¡Gracias! –Y se lo tragó como antes, salvo que esta vez el vaso casi golpea al Maekami que ya estaba escondido abajo del mostrador.

-¡Deja de robarme mis vasos! –Él también quería y necesitaba alcohol si deseaba seguir el ritmo de esta locura ¡Así no se podía! –Agh… Ivlis, no seas exagerado ¿Quieres? Nuestro niño te adora.

-¡Puesh el niño dulshe que conoshíamosh ahora esh un hombre! ¡Un hombre que ia no tiene tiempo para shu madre! ¡Un hombre que...! Un hombre que esh tan... Tan... Guapo... ¡SHU MALDITA MIRADA ME HASHE SHUFRIR! –A falta de sentido común no notaba que Satanick quería que cerrara el hocico o que trataba de encontrar la manera de huir del bar discretamente.

Estaba tan ebrio que no razonaba cómo era debido y terminaba diciendo cualquier babosada que se le pasaba por la cabeza mientras lloraba, se sujetaba de Satanick y bebía, todo al mismo tiempo ¿Podría ser peor? Si no recibía los golpes de Satanick era porque estaba muy perturbado como para reaccionar o porque Ivlis era tan brusco con sus movimientos que terminaba bloqueando los golpes de alguna extraña manera.

-¡Lo peor de todo es penshar que esh hijo tuio y aun ashí esh lindo y encantadorsh! ¿Tienesh parientesh lindosh y encantadoresh, Shatánico? ¡Yo tengo uno! ¡Y esh mi hijo, el caramelo rojo! ¡Hahaha, qué rara esh la vida!

Con un tic en la ceja, el diablo de Pitch Black le miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido mientras se iba tronando los puños. Bien, había tratado de resistir, pero ya estaba en su límite. –Pues disculpa mis genes... –Bufó entre un intento de darle un zape pero terminando fallando por los inestables movimientos del otro diablo ¡Carajo! ¡¿Cómo es que lo esquivaba siendo tan torpe?!

-Mhh, déjame pensharlo... ¡No! ¡No te pershdono! –Se soltó de él empujándolo al costado. El pobre chilló al darse el estómago contra el filo de la mesa. Eso dolió… Dolió mucho y casi le sacaba toda la sangre púrpura.

 _D-Debí haberlo matado en vez de pensar en ese jodido acuerdo… A-Ay…_

Esto se tornaba tan perturbador que algunos clientes se estaban alejando mucho de ese par y hasta decidían irse del bar.

Aquello no se asemejaba a la última borrachera de Ivlis que fue tan depresiva y acabó mal para él por ser semi-violado. Esto superaba por creces eso y se volvía tosca y absurda.

… _¡YO SÉ QUE HICE COSAS MALAS A ESTE HOMBRE, PERO NO MEREZCO TANTO CASTIGO!_

-¡Maekami! ¡Otra ronda por acá!

-¡No! ¡No le traigan más! –Se adelantó el azabache importándole poco su dolor de estómago. Sin embargo el pobre de Maekami no parecía saber a quién hacer caso, pero finalmente obedecía a Ivlis para su desgracia. Se notaba que le tenía miedo, por algo dejaba la bebida en el mostrador y se escondía nuevamente bajo el mismo a llorar.

Esa cucaracha era aterradora cuando se ponía así y le urgía pararlo o escapar como veía a los demás hacerlo, aunque en cada intento este terminara jalándolo hacia la silla con tal fuerza que desconocía ¡¿De donde mierda sacaba esa fuerza?! ¡Se supone que era una cucaracha pasiva, débil y llorona! ¡¿En qué momento él fue el que empezó a maltratarlo inconscientemente?!

 _Photon si es que existes… ¡POR FAVOR! ¡MÁNDANOS FLORES QUE SIGNIFIQUEN "DORMIR" Y HAZ QUE LA CUCARACHA CAIGA DESMAYADA!_

-¡Nesheshito beberh hashta que no recuerde mi nombre que esh...! Oie, Shatánico ¿Cuál esh mi nombre? ¿Y el tuio era...? ¡Te diré Masheta de roshas! –Reía incontrolablemente sin notar la falta de paciencia de su compañero.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿M-Maceta?! ¡No me llames así cucaracha! –Chilló entre ofendido y desesperado. Deseaba irse de allí lo más rápido posible y no necesitaba recordar un momento tan humillante de su vida en el que terminó dando flores a lo marica.

-¡Brindemosh! ¡Brindo por...! ¡Porque eshtoy acompañado de Shatánikoh y no me ha violado! ¡Shalud porque shu urgida hombría no explotó! ¡Shalud porque shu cuerpo ya no she cree masheta! ¡SHALUD A SHU CARA PARA QUE SEA MÁSH BONITA Y MENOSH FEA! ¡AMÉN!

Dicho aquello siguió bebiendo mientras ignoraba que el pobre del diablo lloraba en el interior. A media que más hablaba su voz se volvía más de ebrio, hipaba en cada pausa y ni hablar de su pronunciación con las s. –Ya que eshtamosh shaliendo como amigosh... ¡Tendríash que sher mi shicólogo! ¡Voy a contarte de mish traumash!

-¡¿Q-qué?! ¡No! ¡Psicólogo! –Intentó irse, pero Ivlis no lo dejó escapar. Oh no, lo abrazó tan fuerte que casi le aplastaba los órganos. Satanick podía jurar que más de un hueso suyo crujió antes de ser lo estampado contra el respaldar de la mesa al ser empujado a su asiento.

-A-Ay... Dolor... –Comenzó a llorar en su asiento suplicando internamente a un milagro que lo salvara de esta pesadilla, a su vez que lo que quedaba de una noche despejada, terminaba en una intensa lluvia, cortesía de su traumática experiencia actual.

Maekami también estaba llorando y marcaba al número de su ex jefa para pedirle ayuda.

-¡Todo empeshó una tarde del año...! ¡No recuerdo! ¡Hahahaha! ¡Pero recuerdo que pushishte películash porno de mala calidad!

Y así siguió por varios largos minutos más… A cada maldito segundo que pasaba, la presencia del de mechas lo iba perturbando e incomodando cada vez más.

No sabía si eran sus incoherencias, sus brutos movimientos o esa peste mezclada entre alcohol, lágrimas y desamor... Pero puede que fuera todo eso y más.

Nada de lo que decía tenía sentido alguno, estaba por dejarlo sordo y aún con todo ese nivel del alcohol, el muy desgraciado lograba evitar cualquier golpe y seguir bulleándolo sin tacto alguno.

No podía usar ninguna táctica usual para librarse de él y si era franco, la idea de pasar a algo sexual tampoco lo seducía, Ivlis apestaba y actuaba muy raro. No lo quería cerca.

-¡Pareces triste, Shatánikoh! –Comentó en lo que se acababa la vigésima botella.

Ivlis parecía tener mucha resistencia al alcohol lo cual era malo y bueno, malo porque no caía dormido de una buena vez para que Satanick no perdiera la cabeza, bueno porque aún no le vomitaba a nadie. Lo único que vomitaba eran estupideces.

-Agh… -Ni siquiera se molestó en responder, solo siguió lloriqueando mientras se recostaba de cara en la mesa. Al menos en esa posición no lo golpeaba ni le alcanzaba a lanzar tantas cosas. Pero eso no lo salvaría de la tortura que sería lo siguiente; Escucharlo cantar.

-¡Una canshión quishá te anime! –Si más y para el horror de su compañero, se paró sobre la barra sin mucho equilibrio, usando de micrófono una botella vacía mientras bebía de otra. Desafinaba... Desafinaba demasiado. –¡Boy you got me helpless! ¡Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit! ¡I'm… HELPLEEEEEEESS! ¡Down for the count, and I'm drownin' in 'em! ¡VAMOSH, TODOSH JUNTOSH, GENTE!

-¡NO MÁS! ¡IVLIS, YA DETENTE! ¡NO CANTES! –Esto era horrible… Era como escuchar una marmota dando a luz a un oso. Y lo peor… Es que arruinaba una buena canción.

-¡YA NO LO SOPORTO MÁS! –Exclamó Maekami saliendo sorpresivamente de abajo del mostrador.

Sin decir palabra y con una rapidez digna del mismísimo Flash, trajo todas las botellas que pudo y tomó sus cosas para salir por la puerta del bar junto al otro mesero. Él no necesitaba soportar esto, claro que no. Ya había llamado a su ex jefa para que se hiciera cargo de cerrar el bar por él, no quedaban más clientes además de esos dos y quería mantener la cabeza en su lugar.

-¡Cuando recupere la estabilidad cierren en bar! ¡Yo me largo! –Gritó y se fue dando un sonoro portazo. Le iría a llorar a Daimonji o Anten pronto, lo necesitaba.

-¡OYE, MAEKAMI, ESPERA! ¡Y-Yo también me quiero ir! –Sollozó Satanick. No era justo que lo dejaran solo con Ivlis ¡Él bien podría quedarse en el bar y estaría bien sin nadie cuidándolo! Miró una última vez al diablo de Flame World y bufó levantándose de su asiento.

Que lo jodan, él se iría a la puta.

-¡Ahí te ves, cucaracha! ¡Cuida del bar! ¡Yo me voy a…! ¡W-WAAAAAGH!

Oh, pero como siempre, su suerte era pésima. Y cuando puso un pie en el suelo, Ivlis pisó una botella y terminó cayendo de la barra por su torpeza, desgraciadamente sobre Satanick el cual le hizo de colchón amortiguador de golpes. Estaba completamente mareado gracias al golpe y al aroma a licor, cual por cierto le comenzaba asquear.

Nada de la tortura sexual que Ivlis sufrió alguna vez podía comparar el castigo atroz que infringía a su supuesto verdugo, y eso que no era intencional.

Tras un corto lloriqueo, Satanick se vio obligado a levantar el rostro porque Ivlis lo obligo al sujetarle las mejillas bruscamente y sin un gramo de delicadeza, tacto muy asemejado a las abuelas con sus nietos.

En un pasado este tipo de posición se le haría sugestiva e ideal para subirle la lívido, pero ahora solo estaba horrorizado y quería alejarse antes de que el asqueroso olor a bebida lo hiciera vomitar.

-¿Shabesh? Te pareshesh a nueshtro hijo... Demashiado...

-S-Sí, ajá… Q-Qué lindo halago… Cucaracha, yamete. Estás muy cerca. –Ah no ¡No! ¡Ahora que le había perdido el gusto a este lunático no quería que lo besara o algo peor solo por parecerse a Licorice!

-Te le pareshesh… Pero eresh másh feo. –Declaró levantándose con algo de esfuerzo al sujetarse de la barra y volver a perder el equilibrio, cayendo por suerte lejos de Satanick.

No sabía ni como o que mierda responderle, daba igual. El borracho no entendía un carajo y a él... Solo le que quedaba llorar como el macho pecho rasurado que era y sin oportunidad de arrastrarse a la salida porque el golpe lo había dejado molido.

Bueno… Al menos podía decir que no fue violado por un ebrio por parecerse a su hijo… Aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que Ivlis había vuelto a cantar desafinadamente y regresaba su sufrimiento.

-L-Lil... S-Sálvame de este loco... P-Prometo lo que sea... Bwaaah…

Ya llevaba rato perdido entre lágrimas y reflexiones de su patética vida para buscarse motivos en estar soportando semejante tormento.

No tenía reloj pero sentía que llevaba horas soportando el canto y tonterías de la cucaracha.

¡Licorice, Licorice, Licorice! Todo giraba en torno en su hijo y sus virtudes y defectos, las quejas del porqué iba a casarse, cantos mal afinados e incluso fantasías que NO quería saber que el de mechas rojas guardaba.

Nunca podría volver a ver a su hijo sin esas perturbadoras imágenes mentales. Su desesperación era tal que apenas creyó oír la voz de su esposa, casi salta hasta el techo de felicidad.

¡Y no, no era una ilusión creada por su desesperación! ¡En serio era Lil!

-¿Mh? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¡Oigo un escándalo desde que salí a caminar! –Entró al bar mirando de reojo, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con su marido y el supuesto juguete del mismo... Borracho por lo que veía ¿Y Satanick acaso estaba llorando?

Ok, se había perdido de mucho por lo que notaba ¿Y Maekami donde estaba? No sabía, pero lo único que podía asegurar era que le causaba gracia el diablo Pitch Black llorando de esa forma tan exageradamente triste y deprimente.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... Miren a qué diablos me he topado de suerte. –Caminó hasta estar cerca de ellos observando como Ivlis cantaba desafinadamente sobre Licorice. Esto valía oro, qué pena que no llevaba consigo una cámara, porque la expresión iluminada de Satanick al verla era hermosa.

-Lil... ¡LIL! ¡ERES TÚ! ¡DE VERDAD ESTÁS AQUÍ! –Gritó aliviado y literalmente lanzándose y abrazando sus piernas entre sollozos. –¡ES HORRIBLE! ¡HORRIBLE! ¡SACAME DE AQUÍ, POR FAVOR! ¡YA NO LO AGUANTO! ¡SI SIGUE CANTANDO O BULLEÁNDOME YA NO SÉ QUÉ HARÉ! –Ya no tenía ni fuerzas, ni paciencia, quería ir a casa de una vez. –¡Te lo suplico Lil! ¡Sálvame!

-Ahuhuhu~ ¿Problemas en el paraíso, cariño? –La desesperación de su esposo era más que palpable, se preguntaba qué diablos hizo Ivlis para poner así al mismísimo diablo Pitch Black Tendría que haber sido algo muy grande para lograr perturbar a alguien como él. Admirable y divertido.

-¡Lil! ¡No te burles! ¡Está loco! ¡Está putamente loco! –No era un hecho real el que su esposa de verdad lo salvaría... Pero ya no podía perder nada por intentar. Estaba desesperado.

-Uhn... No lo sé, Mon amour, tú y la persona a la que pretendes conquistar parecen estar divirtiéndose mucho. –Sonrió maliciosa recordando que justo esa misma noche Satanick la había dejado para ir a "jugar con la cucaracha". Amaba a su esposo y si bien no lo expresaba, en el fondo era un poco celosa de que Ivlis aún siguiese siendo la persona él que quería (Hasta hace unas horas), así que... ¡Le alegraría que lidiara con lo que él mismo causó!

-¡¿Que?! ¡No! ¡No es diversión! ¡Es tortura! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡TORTURA! –Ni quería voltear para ver lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo el diablo de Flame World, esta quizás sería su última vía de escape.

-¿Tortura? ¿Algo así como lo que tú le hacías a él? No sé si ayudarte. El karma te podría ayudar a pensar en lo que hiciste y… –Olfateó moviendo enseguida su mano en frente suya para mover el aire. –¿Huele a bebida barata? Oh, no, yo creo que no deberías acercarte hasta darte una ducha. –Rio mientras lo alejaba usando un pie. –Y además creo que él necesita que le ayudes con su... Uh... Lo que sea que le pase.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no necesita ayuda, Lil! –Llamó, pero ella para ese entonces ya se estaba alejando hasta llegar a la puerta.

-¡Au revoir, mon amour!

-¡Adiós Lil! –Agitó, Ivlis, su mano torpemente en señal de despedida a la mujer de cabello rosado y trató de pararse sin caer en el intento. No estaba muy consciente ahora así que nada de lo que había dicho Satanick para convencer a Lil de que lo sacará de ahí lo había entendido o quizás escuchado siquiera. Nah, él solamente se estaba riendo como tarado mientras se acercaba al otro diablo y lo levantaba para luego empujarlo a su asiento.

-¡ESPERA, LIL! –Observó con horror a la subcubo desaparecer del bar intentando que ella regresara. –¡No! ¡NO! ¡Lil! ¡No te vayas! ¡No me dejes aquí! ¡NO ME ABADONES!

Bien… Por algún motivo eso si había dolido. Esto ya no podía ser peor.

-¡Ia deshperté y podemosh retomarsh el karaoke, Shatánico!

…Ok, olvídenlo. Sí podía ponerse peor.

-L-Lil… -La sola idea del de mechas rojas en seguir cantando fue suficiente para sentirse como condenado a muerte. Que alguien lo mate. –Hazme un favor y patéame hasta la luna... Quizás la falta de oxígeno me mate... –Se conformaba si entre alguna brutalidad o torpeza quedaba inconsciente hasta que la embriaguez pasara. Se vale soñar ¿No?

-¿Eshtásh trishte porque Lil she fue? ¡Mujeresh! ¡No puedesh vivir con ellash y tampoco shin ellash!... O al menos esho me dijeron antesh de que yo lesh dijera "¡SHOY MÁS GAY QUE EL ARCOIRISH, BEBÉ!" –Sus súplicas para que lo matara simplemente las tomó como una broma y le dio una palmada en la espalda que de suerte no lo tiró al suelo.

-¡AUCH! ¡OYE! –Hey, quería morir pero tampoco era para que le diera tan duro.

-Ay, vershte tan cariñosho con eia me trae recuerdosh de losh buenosh tiemposh.

-Ugh... Supongo... –Cómo olvidarlo… ¡Si el que se lo dijo fue él! ¡Buenos tiempos! ¡Cuando era Ivlis el bulleado que quería morir y a él solo le tocaba reír y ver porno! Ahora no tenía ni eso.

Suplicaba que lo mataran, de verdad.

-¡Shatanikoh! ¡Me shorprende que eshta noche no me hayash intentado violarh! ¡La academia y yo eshtamosh muy orgulloshosh de ti, perversho diablo toshco! ¡Toma tu diploma antesh de que Jennifer y shu shéquito de clonesh arruinen el baile de graduashión!

Ok… Definitivamente el alcohol tenía algo raro como droga, quizá marihuana, o es que tanta cantidad del mismo empezaba a afectar muy feo la percepción más o menos aceptable de Ivlis.

-¡No quiero un diploma, quiero que dejes de beber e irme a la puta! –No tenía idea de qué rayos le hablaba o quién mierda era Jennifer, pero era un hecho el que no quisiera follarlo.

Desde que lo vio lloriqueando se llevó un susto; y ahora que apestaba a licor, lágrimas y desamor, no lo quería cerca ni para compartir mesa. Esa peste le bajaba la libido a quien sea, además de que no estaba de gran humor para ello. Era casi tan oloroso como Fumus.

-Yo era feliz estando en la casa de Lil... ¿Por qué tuve que venir a verte? ¡NO ME ABRAZES! ¡Apestas a borracho! ¡Shuu! ¡Shuu!

Ya ni discutir valía la pena. Esperaría hasta que se cayera dormido por la borrachera o al menos hasta que se quedara sin alcohol. Con algo de suerte aun estaría cuerdo para entonces y lo dejaría en la tina de su casa y se largaría para nunca volver... O lo inscribiría en alcohólicos anónimos, daba igual.

El punto es que largaría con los únicos que lo amaban, no lo abandonaban, no se embriagaban y no lo juzgaban: sus conejitos. Aunque por la cantidad de botellas que veía aun llenas a su alrededor, aún faltaba mucho para ello.

 _Ay, Vicers... Dame paciencia, porque si me das fuerzas lo mato o me mato yo._

La noche era larga… Mejor seguía llorando.

-¡No me echesh como shi fuera un perro! –Chilló Ivlis apretando el agarre solo por esa ofensa. Aparentemente esta fue la única vez que pudo entender algo de lo que le estaba diciendo el azabache y no se lo tomó nada ben.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Suéltame! –Se removía incómodo y mareado con aquella alcohólica peste

¡Bien, karma! ¡Ya lo entendía! ¡Así se sentía la cucaracha cuando él lo molestaba, acosaba, violaba y torturaba! ¡No lo volvería a hacer, pero que lo soltara!

-¡ESPACIO VITAL, CONDENADO APESTOSO!

-¡Qué groshero! ¡Shi te gushto al menosh trátame bien!

Ajá, sí, como tú di… Espera ¡¿QUÉ?!

-Oh shí, leí tu diario pero… ¡ME VALIÓ VERSHGA! ¡COMO MI VIDA!

-Espera… ¡¿Hiciste que?! –Ya ni siquiera alcanzó a hacer amago de golpearlo porque al fin lo había soltado para ir a buscar otra botella. No le soltaba un puñetazo nada más porque ya sabía que en ese estado no serviría de nada, y porque... Bueno, ya sabía que lo rechazaba. Ya ni dolía ni sorprendía.

Además después de esto en serio pensaba… Amas a alguien cuando hasta en sus facetas más horribles le sigues teniendo cariño ¿No? ¡PUES A IVLIS YA NO LE TENÍA UN SOLO GRAMO DE PUTO AMOR AHORA!

El desgraciado ya llegaba al punto de querer dormirse y no despertar hasta la mañana con resaca y quizás sin recordar nada de lo que pasó esta noche, pero sin embargo por motivos sobre naturales o vaya a saber Vicers, seguía despierto y balanceándose de un lado a otro amenazando con caer.

Por el amor a los conejos ¿Por qué?

-¡Shomosh hombresh abandonadosh, Shatánikoh! ¡Te lo digo! ¡Abandonadosh! ¡Sholo la bebida nosh esh fiel!... Y quizá mi homoshexualidad, esho shiempre sherá fiel.

-¿Abandonados? Hablas por mí... En lugar de seguir con tus tonterías deberías ir a hablar con Licorice... ¡Y MOLESTARLO SOLO A ÉL! –Puso los ojos en blanco despeinándose con frustración.

En ese aspecto envidiaba a Ivlis, y fuertemente, por lo que prefería no hacer caso a sus lloriqueos. Con boda o no, era un hecho que Licorice lo adoraba y que esta disputa no les duraría ni una semana. Abandonado él, que no era importante ni para su esposa o hijos, y ahí estaba, aguantando a una cucaracha ebria.

La noche siguió como siempre, las horas pasaban pero Satanick seguramente se sentía como en el infierno como para notar la hora, Ivlis tampoco la notaba pero era porque estaba ebrio y cantaba sobre desamor mientras se lamentaba.

 _Seré buena persona… A partir de ahora seré una buena persona… Ya no acosaré, no violaré a la cucaracha, seré hetero, reciclaré… ¡HARÉ LO QUE SEA, PERO QUE SE DUERMA YA!_

-¡Ayyy, Shatánikoh! ¡Shi tenemosh shuerte quizá nosh moramosh algún día!

-Si tenemos suerte ¿Eh? –Siseó con una risa amarga. –Entonces ya estuvo que soy inmortal y tú también.

Si ni siquiera arrancándose el corazón para que el jodido de Ivlis se lo tragara o ni soportando a Fumus pudo morir… Ya era claro que esa libertad no iba a conocer sin importar cual miserable sea.

Solo debía verse allí, llorando al oír a un ebrio para saber que ya nada podía matarlo para su desgracia.

-Mi vida vale verga… -Masculló antes de que Ivlis le diera otro golpe en el brazo. –¡OYE!

-Qué amargado que eresh ¿No dijishte que debíamosh ver lash coshash buenash de la vida?

-¡¿Tienes el derecho de decirme eso?! ¡Hasta hace poco estabas lamentándote diciendo que te querías morir!

-¡Deja de gritashme! ¡Yo no esthtaba…! –Pero entonces dejó de hablar y se sostuvo el estómago. Satanick lo miró de soslayo sin entender, creyendo que milagrosamente se estaría quedando dormido.

Pero no fue así.

-¿Shoy sholo yo o hashe calor?

–Ay… Demashiada… Bebida… Mi eshtómago…

Tales palabras hicieron al pobre de Satanick entrar en pánico, cayendo en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-¡NO! ¡ATRÁS! ¡MIRA A OTRA DIRECCION! ¡PIEDAAAD! ¡No te volveré a molestar, pero no...! ¡Eso no! ¡ALEJATE! –Gritó aterrado tratando de apartarse del diablo de llamas con éxito.

Sin embargo cuando lo alejó no se aseguró la victoria, pues en medio de sus tambaleos por recuperar la compostura, Ivlis terminó acercándose accidentalmente otra vez, dejándolo sin escape al apoyar sus manos sobre los brazos ajenos.

¿Qué si se sentía bien? Por supuesto que no, sentía que toda la habitación le daba vueltas. Esto no terminaría bien para ninguno. Se supo desde el momento en que Satanick quedó sin escape, apoyado en el respaldar de la mesa del bar mientras Ivlis lo mantenía ahí por su propio peso.

-Shiento calor… Y no es del shexual… ¡Ay…! Ay…

-¡NONONONO, ESO NO! ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ! ¡IVLIS, MALDITA SEA! ¡QUÍTATE! –Pero era tarde, sus gestos se lo decían. –No… No… ¡NONONONO!

Y lo inevitable ocurrió; el grito que soltó Satanick indudablemente se escuchó en todo el inframundo de Pitch Black World y todo se debía que Ivlis le había vomitado encima.

Su resistencia al alcohol había durado mucho tiempo, pero no para siempre. No fue sino hasta unos minutos después en los que su compañero no reaccionaba que trató de sentarse en un asiento cercano mientras se sujetaba el estómago, adolorido y mareado. Esa jaqueca le duraría hasta mañana, y el trauma de su compañero para siempre.

-Creo que la bebida echó a patadash de mi estómago el almuerzo o algo ashí… ¡Groshera! –¿Y eso lo detuvo? En lo absoluto, segundos después estaba tomando de otra botella mientras ignoraba los pensamientos, gritos, llantos o quizá hasta intento de homicidio del diablo Pitch Black. –Ahora me duele la cabeza, el estómago, el corazón… ¡¿ALGUNA OTRA COSHA?! ¡QUIZÁ LA ESHPALDA! ¡BWAAAHHH! ¡LICORIIIISH! ¡¿POR QUÉ CAUSHASH ESHTO?!

En cuanto a la otra alma en desgracia, no dudó ni un segundo en deshacerse de cualquier prenda que haya terminado afectada en este... "Incidente".

Se prometía a si mismo entre sollozos que ese desgraciado pagaría su tintorería, ropa nueva y terapista cuando saliera de esta.

Ni siquiera hizo intento de acercársele o decir nada mientras terminaba quedando en camisa y pantalón; habiéndose desecho del resto; observando desde una considerada distancia y tembloroso del asco.

¡Ivlis era un puto lunático de mierda! Ni siquiera entendía de donde sacaba esa resistencia para seguir tomando. Si seguía así, quizás vomitaría de nuevo, y no ¡No quería eso otra vez! ¡Fue horrible!

-S-Si dejas de beber t-tal vez no te duela más... -Sugirió débilmente esperanzado en poder largarse de allí antes de otro incidente como aquel. Ya era oficial que el trauma que Fumus le dejó no era nada comparado a esto.

-¡Nunca! ¡Sheguiré bebiendo hashta que shufra de una intoxicashión que me mate! –El tono tan alegre en que lo gritó hacía dudar mucho, pero bueno, estaba borracho ¿Qué importaba? No estaba muy consciente de que Satanick lo querría asesinar cuando lo tuviese en estado de sobriedad, y aunque el mismo diablo se lo dijera no le creería y seguiría bebiendo.

Quizás, en la mañana todo terminaría o él seguiría en ese estado ¿Quién sabe? Por ahora Satanick sufriría el karma de las torturas que le ejecutó al de mechas rojas todos estos años. Una dulce venganza que nunca tendría el lujo de probar con conciencia.

-¡ERES UN PUTO DIABLO! ¡¿SI?! ¡AUNQUE BEBAS VENENO NO PUEDES MORIR! ¡ACEPTALO! Ya lo intenté y fallé.

Masajeaba sus sienes tratando de no pensar demasiado e ignorarlo.

Ivlis ni estaba en sus cinco sentidos. Tratar de razonar con él era tonto e ilógico. Solo debía ser paciente y esperar a que tanto alcohol y desamor lo tumbaran… Si tenía suerte. Y de mientras, solo lloraría en su karma de mierda.

-Bwaaah… Licorish… ¿Por qué tuvishte que irte? ¡Shé que tu madre es una inútil patética! ¡Pero que lo dijeras no era necesario! ¡Bwaaah! ¡¿Por qué creshen tan rápido?! –Exclamaba en lo que dejaba la botella derramando sobre el suelo sin darse cuenta de ello. No es como si le importara de todos modos.

Aunque… Lo dicho sí importó, y no específicamente a él.

-¿Uh...? –De que rayos hablaba ese borracho tonto? ¿Licorice dijo algo así? ¡Imposible! –Ay, por Vicers... Por andar de borracho ya estas alucinando.

Suspiró con resignación sin notar que le tocó la fibra sensible y sin contención alguna le lanzó una silla. No le dio obviamente pero se dio el placer de romper uno de los barriles de cerveza. Bien. Menos alcohol era igual a un escape más deprisa.

-¡¿Q-QUÉ RAYOS, HOMBRE?! ¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?!

-¡NO ESHTABA ALUSHINANDO, PEDASHO DE IMBÉSHIL! ¡¿Creesh que eshtoy llorando porsh nada?! ¡Vete a la mierda!

Eso sí lo había sorprendido… Ivlis en todo lo que constó de esta noche había sido bruto, un bully y lo había torturado sin saberlo, pero esta vez pareció tomárselo más en serio, incluso desviándole la mirada con aflicción dando un suspiro que terminó por hacerlo llorar otra vez.

Por Vicers… Si lo que decía era real tendría que encontrar un refugio para el fin del mundo.

Casi hasta sentía compasión como para palmearle el hombro. Pero ni alcanzó a tocarlo cuando volvió a hablar.

-Shatánikoh… ¿Cómo afrontash shaber que tush hijosh pienshan que eresh una deshgrashia?

¡OK, A LA MIERDA CON LA COMPASIÓN! ¡Esto ya era el colmo de lo intolerable! No se contendría a gritarle de todo esta vez, así se viese en un estado lamentable y no se asustara con semejante ira.

-¡NO ME MOLESTES CON ESO! ¡A diferencia de lo que crees, eso duele! ¡Deja de lamentarte como si lo sufrieras! ¡Tus hijos te adoran mientras que a mí me creen basura! ¡NO TE BURLES DE MI SUERTE!

Era molesto que un sujeto tan afortunado en ese aspecto se quejara de ello, era casi tan malo como beber ante un sediento y quejarse del sabor. A él le iba mil veces peor y no lloriqueaba por ello... Bueno, no tan seguido.

 _Ay... Cucaracha... Eres un caso perdido..._

¿Ivlis siquiera lo estaba tomando en serio?

…Qué estaba diciendo. Estaba ebrio, no lo iba a tomar en serio.

El diablo de Flame World lejos de haberse sorprendido; soltó unas cuantas risas débiles que si bien le habían tocado la moral al otro, demostraban que sus intenciones no eran para burlarse.

-No me eshtoy burlando, te pedí un conshejo… -Completó sin notar que sus palabras detuvieron a Satanick de golpearlo con una silla. Es más, la bajó lentamente arqueando una ceja dubitativamente en lo que escuchaba cómo su tono adormilado lo hacía sonar menos ridículo. –Eresh bueno para ocultar lo que shientesh, ashí que acudir contigo no esh mala idea. –Dio un trago largo. Dejando ya su lado cómico y estúpido al lamentarse, si bien no recordaría nada de esto en la mañana lo preguntaría igual. –¿Cómo guardash todo ahsí de fáshil? ¿No quieresh gritar lo que pienshash? Yo ya lo hishe y por esho Licorish me mandó a la mierda… No lo culpo… -Se alzó de hombros recostando luego su cabeza en la mesa mientras trazaba círculos en ella.

Aunque no lo admitiera, admiraba eso de Satanick, que sabía cómo ocultar varias cosas sin levantar sospechas. Quizá por eso en su vida no habría dramas estúpidos como el suyo.

Era curioso… Ivlis envidiaba tal capacidad y Satanick por otro lado la suerte del mismo. Cómo se notaba que en algo coincidían; Ninguno parecía estar satisfecho con su vida.

Eso sí, el exagerado era Ivlis.

Él podía hacer todo el drama que quisiera y al menos tenía a alguien que le importara y lo consolara. Él ni eso tenía, se tenía que conformar con conejos.

La cucaracha soportaba cosas absurdamente horribles por años y no había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo un cabeza hueca y a pesar de su pesimismo, él era el único digno de envidiar en ese lugar.

-Vicers… ¡Deja ya esto y cierra la boca! No tienes idea de lo que hablas. –Con todo lo que oía podía dar más que por hecho que Ivlis estaba más loco que nunca y solo decía boberías. Ya decía él que ilusionarse al creer que su tono lo hacía sonar más serio era estúpido.

Ya no sentía ganas de golpearlo, pero sí de que se callara la boca y dejara de lamentarse.

-Shi pudiera eshconder todo debajo de la alfombra y shacarlo cuando nadie lo note… Shería todo másh fácil ¡Pero nooo! ¡Yo tengo que explotar mish rabietash de marica en frente de todosh! ¡Hahaha! ¡Vicersh, shoy tan patético!

 _Joder… Cómo es este tipo…_

Como si ser como era fuera gran cosa… No tenía idea de que mierda pasó entre la cucaracha y Licorice, pero estaba seguro de que su ebriedad lo hacía expresarlo más dramático de lo que en verdad.

Cuando estuviera sobrio y terminara de molerlo a palos por esta horrenda noche quizás preguntaría. Después de la pesadilla que aguantó… Merecía saber la causa detrás de ello.

-Uhn... Solo eres una cucaracha... No importa cuánto te pisoteen, te levantas y jodes. Supongo que podrías hacer lo mismo luego de lo de Licorice…

Esta charla de verdad estaba dando giros y tocando temas que lo exponían en exceso, de ser posible trataría de olvidar todo esto como si nunca hubiera pasado. El diablo de llamas no sabía lo que decía y tenía más suerte de la que apreciaba.

Los segundos pasaron en completo silencio y finalmente; como un milagro, Ivlis bostezó cruzando sus brazos para recostar más cómodamente su cabeza. El alcohol estaba haciendo el efecto correcto ahora.

 _ALELUYA, YA DUÉRMETE._

-Shiralos tenía razón, fue un error crearme… Sholo causho problemash y dolorsh a quienesh me rodean… Inclusho a ti ahora mishmo, y mira que lo intento a veshesh pero ahora esh ridículo…

 _Oh, fabuloso… ¿Ahora se da cuenta? ¡Su sentido común solo vuelve cuando menos lo necesito, mierda!_

-Licorish… Estaríash mejor shin tu eshtúpida madre…

Y sin nada más se durmió, dejando al aliviado diablo de Pitch Black siendo el único consciente.

-Ay... No sabes lo que dices... Licorice se moriría sin ti. –Murmuró al dormido, agradeciendo que luego de tanta tortura se callara. Ya no podía más. Solo lo tomaría y se largarían de allí.

¿Qué más da si se empapaban con la lluvia? Luego de esto dudaba que parara en algunas horas y quizás el agua espantaría el asco por el vómito. Un posible resfriado sería la última preocupación de Ivlis en cuanto despertara

-Oh... Te cobraré ésta bien caro, cucaracha...

No lo dejaría hasta asesinar al menos a su billetera, porque con él no podía, después de todo era una cucaracha ¿No?

Puede que mañana Ivlis no recordara nada de esto, pero lo seguro es que recibiría varias patadas por eso.

En medio del camino mientras cargaba a Ivlis un mal sabor le llegó a la boca, y no era por el alcohol, sino por haberse quedado pensando.

Había tenido un mal presentimiento esa noche al recibir la noticia de la boda, y si bien en ese momento creyó que no era nada, le resultaba extraño haber dado en el clavo.

Aunque algo lo inquietaba todavía y era la misma boda.

" _ **En tus sueños te lo dejaré libre. Aun si no logro que madre me ame no te lo cedería nunca, basura ¿Me escuchas? ¡Nunca! En todo momento me quedaré a su lado para cuidarlo de ti.**_ _**Siempre lo amaré solo a él, nadie cambiará eso."**_

 _¿Pero entonces por qué él…?_

" _ **¡TÚ GANAS! ¡¿DE ACUERDO?! ¡Yo pierdo, tú ganas! ¡Tú ganas! ¡Es tuyo! ¡PUEDES QUEDARTE CON ÉL!"**_

 _Agh… Y yo que me quejé de cuando la cucaracha lloraba por Siralos. Al menos esa vez yo salí ganando._

Ya no entendía nada, excepto una sola cosa… Que este fue sin dudas el más doloroso déjà vu de toda su vida.

 **No sé qué piensen, pero yo me divertí escribiendo esto y fui feliz. (?)**

 **¿Qué? ¿Esperaban un flashback sobre eso último? Jaja… No, eso aún no llega :v**

 **¡Muchas gracias por haber leído! Espero que les haya gustado mucho. Yo quería dibujar algo al respecto de esto pero… No me quedaba tiempo. Además, no es como si no tuviese imágenes de Ivlis ebrio con Satanick a su lado sufriendo (?)**

 **¡Dulce se despide! ¡Felices fiestas! ¡Bye-bye!**


	6. Estrategia ingeniosa

**¡Al fin he vuelto! Le di ya dos actualizaciones seguidas a Curse of Roses… Pero creo que a este le daré más atención últimamente. Verán, este ya está planificado hasta el final y deseo terminarlo antes, así puedo subir otro.**

 **Yo no subo más de dos fics, sería mucho trabajo… Y Curse of roses necesita más tiempo para seguir con los retoques, así que no se extrañen si ven que este fic se actualiza más seguido y más de una vez.**

 _ **Este fic, al igual que "Curse of Roses", está basado en un rol con mi diosa (COFCOFMISAKICOFCOF) por ello mismo están (Cómo dije) dedicados a ella y verán varios fragmentos que ella escribió tal cual… Excepto los prólogos e introducciones. Esos son 100% míos. (?)**_

 _ **Por ello mismo… ¡CRÉDITO A ELLA TAMBIÉN, POR AYUDARME! ¿Esto cuenta como fic hecho en equipo? Ni idea, solo sé que sin ella no lo hubiera desarrollado tanto (Mezclamos ideas de cada quien.) y se lo debo 3 Mil gracias y pásense por sus fics ¡Ella es mil veces mejor que yo!**_

 _ **¿Eh? ¿Que si haré el mismo anuncio en todos los capítulos? Claro que lo haré. No pararé de recordarle que esto es gracias a ella :v**_

 **Aclaraciones: *…No tengo, LOL.**

 _¿Qué es lo que pasó…?_

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos con pesadez mientras un inmenso dolor partía su cabeza en dos. Todo le daba vueltas, sus ojos ardían y por algún motivo olía a cítricos hasta darle nauseas. Cosa rara ya que no olía a podrido.

Se sentía raramente adormecido, razón por la cual le costaba conseguir ganas para moverse.

-Uhn... M-Mi cabeza... Duele... -Sollozó por lo bajo, percatándose de estar en un sofá con mantas.

¿Qué rayos había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era que Emalf le invitó un jugo y luego... Nada. Su mente se quedaba completamente en blanco y no lleva a él ninguna respuesta para hacerle saber qué pasó la noche anterior como para dejarle la cabeza tan adolorida como si hubiese caído del décimo piso de un departamento sobre la dura acera. De por sí no planeaba quedarse a dormir allí, solo escapar un rato, pero… Lo admitía, era mejor que estar en su casa y salir de su cuarto para toparse con su madre.

Fue un lindo detalle de Emalf dejarlo dormir ahí y hasta asegurarse de traerle una manta.

Oh, y hablando del dominado ¿Dónde estaría? Necesitaba que él le explicara por qué diablos estaba durmiendo ahí y no en su casa… No, eso era lo de menos ¡Que alguien le diga de dónde sale ese molesto olor a naranjas!

-¿Emalf...? –Murmuró volteando despacio hacia toda dirección. Como nadie respondía debía suponer que no estaba cerca. –¡Emalf! Ay... –Incluso su propio gritar lo aturdía, genial…

En serio ¿Lo golpearon con un bate para desmayarlo o qué? Entendía que su estado deprimente no era el más soportable pero… ¡Había otras maneras de callarlo que no fuesen un intento de homicidio!

Ya que metían el tema de homicidio ¿Qué era eso que se oía desde lejos?

-¡NOOO! ¡WAAAH! ¡ÉL DIJO QUE COMPRARÍA UNO NUEVO! ¡LO JURO, LO JURO! –Se escuchaban desde el otro cuarto los gritos del desesperado demonio y los de su novia diciéndole millones de insultos mientras las cosas volaban de aquí para allá y se rompían contra las paredes de los pasillos.

Licorice no podía ver eso, aunque aseguraba que a eso se debía el sonido de concreto agrietado.

Hasta hace un rato todo fue un lindo despertar… Poemi le había pedido ayuda para vestirse luego de su ducha y él aceptó, sin esperar que pronto ella le preguntaría sutilmente qué pasó con el teléfono y de paso poniéndole esa sonrisa y mirada que significaban "Vas a valer verga y nadie te salvará."

Luego lo golpearon, le lanzaron con todo… Iniciaron una persecución… Lo de siempre.

-¡PIEDAAAAAD! –Atravesó la puerta hasta la sala y la cerró tras su espalda lo más rápido posible, reteniéndola con su propio cuerpo para que no la abriera. Cuatro cuchillos atravesaron la madera casi apuñalándolo a él por centímetros, de suerte no terminó herido.

Licorice solo observó con los ojos abiertos en par en par, asustado de la situación y el peligroso filo de los cuchillos que pudieron con la madera de roble y podrían con la carne de su amigo.

-¡¿E-Eh?! ¡Emalf! ¡¿Qué sucede?! –Lo normal. Te despiertas sin recuerdos de anoche creyendo que te batearon y te encuentras con que tu hermana quiere matar a tu amigo… Es que estas cosas solo pasan en su familia, señores y señoras. La familia Flamas nunca se aburre.

Se ahorraría el comentario de lo mucho que le dolía la cabeza por ahora. Algo le decía que primero tendrían que salvarse el pellejo. Curarse al estilo de la edad media no le parecía una opción viable.

-E-Eh amigo… ¿L-Listo para que te lleve a la tienda y el vals? –Emalf trató de mantenerse tranquilo y restar importancia a la masacre inminente, pero su calma fingida se fue al diablo cuando una motosierra atravesó la puerta a su alrededor.

Sospechaba que era para hacer una abertura que permitiese a Poemi pasar y matarlo de paso con ella.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAH! –Ninguno de los dos se salvó de gritar de miedo, aterrados de la sierra. El demonio se escondió tras su amigo, y a este ya le valía verga estar martirizando su propia cabeza adolorida al gritar.

No creyó que su hermana se enfadara tanto por el teléfono… ¡ES QUE SOLO ERA UN TELÉFONO!

Ah, pero ella era Poemi, cierto… Y eso era explicación hasta para la pregunta de "¿De dónde mierda sacó una jodida motosierra?"

-Ay, mami... –Tembló de miedo, observando cómo la puerta seguía siendo cortada y preguntándose si tendría el filo suficiente para matarlos a los dos… Cosa que no quería descubrir. –Emalf... ¿Q-Qué tal si ya nos vamos a eso que dijiste? –No quería presenciar la muerte de su amigo luego de causarle tantos problemas… Además, él seguro estaba en la lista negra también.

Emalf no pudo aceptar la propuesta. Antes los aturdió el desaforado rugido de la demonio, por no decir que logró que casi se hicieran en los pantalones de miedo. –¡MALDITA BASURA! ¡YA VERAS CUANDO TE PONGAS LAS MANOS ENCIMA! ¡MÁS TE VALE REPONER ESE TELEFONO O TE ASESINARÉ!

Gritos de loli más sonido de sierra eléctrica no es buena combinación para lograr la paz ¿Eh?

-¡KYAAA! ¡HUYAMOS, WE!

-¡EN ESO ESTOY DE ACUERDO, VÁMONOS!

No lo dudó más, solo tomó a su amigo de la chamarra y salió corriendo a todo lo que le daban las piernas lejos del castillo.

-¡PERDÓN, HERMANA! ¡YO LO REPONDRÉ! –Podría habérselo dicho en la cara… Podría… No lo hizo porque quería vivir. Si intentaba hacerlo sería partido a la mitad antes de decir palabra. En cuanto a reponer el dichoso teléfono… ¡Lo haría! Pero desde muy, muy, MUY lejos. Necesitaba a Emalf vivo o quedaría sin ayuda para evitar que se ahogara en su crisis existencial y cometiera suicidio antes de pisar el altar.

No fue sino al estar lejos de la casa que Emalf se calmó y retornó al suelo suspirando de alivio. Se ganaría unos buenos putazos si no reponía el teléfono, estaba seguro de eso.

Agradecía que Licorice haya hecho un portal a Pitch Black World, eso lo tranquilizaba. Poemi furiosa tenía un buen radar y era capaz de encontrarlo. No importaba cuán lejos estuviesen siempre y cuando sea en el mismo mundo.

Eso sonaba romántico, pero hoy era aterrador.

-Wow... Se enojó mucho... –Balbuceó Licorice, al volver lento su caminar mientras que su cabeza le daba vueltas. La idea de volver a su mundo no lo hubiese tentado antes, sin embargo sus deseos de sobrevivir eran más fuertes. Al fin estaban a salvo y podría enterarse de todo. –Oye... ¿Qué pasó anoche? –Seguía sin recordar mucho y todo le dolía. Era un milagro que Emalf no estuviera molesto con él por lo del teléfono.

Por el contrario. Estaba aliviado de haber sido salvado de un fatídico destino y se lo debía a la rapidez del diablo y su don de crear portales.

-Anoche descubrí que tu familia es rara… -Respondió en tono perturbado que provocó un gesto confundido. –Tu madre se colorea de zanahoria cuando se enfada y puede embarazarse, tu padre es maceta ambulante… Y tú te emborrachas tomando jugo de naranja… Nada importante. –El lado amable de todo es que el jugo sí era saludable y Licorice no apestaba a alcohol si no a fragancia de naranjitas ¡Ay, pero qué bonito! ¡Ya los que sufren alcoholismo desearían esa suerte para no recibir escobazos de sus parejas furiosas! –Cantaste Magnet, te lamentaste de Ivlis, me usaste de pañuelo, quisiste usar mi teléfono muerto para llamarlo, trataste de llamar a Glasses y Mors, pronunciaste mal las S y finalmente me dejaste sin dormir porque despertaste en mí un sentimiento de suspenso mucho más fuerte que cuando veo mis telenovelas a las 10 de la noche. –No se olvidaba de ese asunto todavía.

-¡¿Eeeeeh?! –Ok…Apenas era capaz de procesar todo lo que oía de Emalf. De verdad no recordaba nada y forzarse solo le daba más jaqueca. Mejor se resignaba a solo creerle y tratar de no imaginar nada. –Y-Ya veo... D-De verdad lo siento... -Era confuso y humillante no recordar, más aun oyendo que había actuado tan extraño y fuera de sí.

Jugo de naranjas... ¡¿Era enserio?! ¡¿Qué clase de fenómeno se embriagaba con pinches naranjas?!

-Nah, no te preocupes. No me traumaste como yo esperaba ¡Soy un gobernado pero no un marica como tu padre! –Dijo acomodando sus lentes en plan "Soy una amenaza, nena". Eso sí era ser genial. –Además… Creo que en parte fue mi culpa por ofrecerte el jugo. Eso sí, esto es un descubrimiento interesante.

-S-Soy un caso para científicos locos, Emalf... Ya ni yo me entiendo... –Se prometía no volver a beber jugo de naranja en su miserable vida. Por esto es que prefería la uva. Si era vino mejor… Eso al menos no lo emborrachaba ni aunque bebiera diez botellas seguidas. –Uhn… ¿Y a qué te refieres exactamente con suspenso?

-Ya me hablarás de eso cuando no te estés muriendo. Por ahora vamos a tu casa, será lo mejor… -No estaba molesto ni nada, simplemente se moría de curiosidad sobre el asunto de Ivlis y su alma no descansaría hasta saciar sus dudas.

Ahora que Licorice estaba sobrio obtendría respuestas más coherentes.

-Está bien. –Suspiró resignado e hizo caso sobre aquello de ir a casa. Quizás encontraría algo para su cabeza. Le urgían unas pastillas para bajar el dolor de su cabeza o moriría a medio camino. Se sobó la cabeza y en ello miró a Emalf con una ceja arqueada sin saber del todo a qué se refería. –Aunque no sé bien qué debo decirte, pero lo haré y...

Se detuvo de golpe. Había recordado algo crucial con eso de volver a casa que pronto le recordó la razón de su dolor la noche anterior.

-Espera... Emalf ¿Y si mamá está en casa? ¡¿Q-Qué le voy a decir?! –Aún no estaba preparado para verlo, y menos en su estado actual. Le dolía la cabeza a más no poder, estaba sensible… No sería capaz de soportar gritos molestos de Ivlis… En ambos sentidos.

Emalf se quedó en silencio cuando empezó a hacer esas preguntas alteradas tornando una expresión molesta que decía "No me pinches jodas" con mayúsculas ¡¿Dónde quedó la determinación de anoche cuando cantaba desafinado sobre Ivlis?! ¡Oh no, esta sí que no se la permitiría! ¡No más dramas ridículos para él!

-¡¿Y si aún sigue molesto? ¡¿Y si me odia?! ¡¿Y si me echa de casa?! ¡Ay! ¡Emalf! ¡Lo arruinaré de nuevo! ¡No sé qué hacer! –Estaba entrando en pánico y se ahogaba en un vaso de agua. Pero no se preocupen, lo ayudaría su fiel amigo a la manera tradicional.

-¡No te me pongas marica ahora! ¡Eres un macho, recuerda eso! ¡Es mi trabajo ser el marica aquí! –Pero nada, Licorice seguía gritando como loco cosas que podrían o no pasar… Que la verdad no pasarían. Así que recurrió a la vieja confiable: Los golpes.

Lo sujetó de las solapas del traje y con todo el valor del mundo le asestó bofetada por palabra pronunciada para luego zarandearlo un par de veces.

Eso había sido muy doloroso pero efectivo.

-¡DEBES RESISTIR AMIGO! ¡RE-SÍS-TE-LO! ¡NO MA-TES AL MA-CHO!

-¡AY! ¡A-Auch! ¡¿M-Me pegaste...?! –Chilló entre el asombro y el dolor, pero reaccionando milagrosamente a su estimulo como debía.

Emalf tenía razón… Seguir así era ridículo ¡Ya era un adulto con cuarenta años! ¡No un niño llorón!

-¡Por supuesto que lo hice, te estabas alterando! –Al menos había servido… Eso suponía. Sí, había funcionado y se veía en su mirada ¡Por fin hacía algo bien con la violencia!

Se notaba que Poemi le había enseñado muy bien.

-¡T-Tienes razón Emalf! ¡Soy un macho! ¡No debo temer!

-¡Así se habla! Ay, crecen tan rápido los nenes. –Suspiró con orgullo.

-¡Además! ¿Qué es lo peor que...? ¿Sabes qué? Mejor dejo de pensar y vamos más rápido.

Sentenció evitando que sus nervios lo traicionaran. Pronunciar "¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?" era un cántico letal para invocar a la mala suerte y no quería eso.

Fue un recorrido silencioso y la mayoría del tiempo que duró Emalf no hizo más que preguntarse si debía indagar con Licorice acerca de lo que había mencionado la noche anterior sobre el supuesto sueño donde Ivlis lo denigraba.

Una parte de sí insistía en que era una tontería que se imaginó por la ebriedad, así que al final decidió dejarlo para otro momento. Sentía que si lo comentaba acobardaría a Licorice más de lo que estaba.

No tenía energías para empujarlo hacia la puerta… No señor.

Una vez en frente, el diablo tragó grueso antes de abrir y pasar.

Estaba seguro que no ser por su amigo de lentes de sol estaría huyendo como niña de nuevo. Pero no… Entraría y que fuera lo que tuviera que ser. Iría hasta Ivlis, se disculparía y se atendría a las consecuencias como un adulto.

Tan solo esperaba que él no estuviese muy enfadado.

Sin embargo, apenas abrió la puerta, se encontró con el inesperado escenario de una mesa rota, dejándolo en shock.

Tardó en comprender el por qué, reaccionando segundos después. –¡¿Q-Qué rayos pasó aquí?! –Chilló asustado e imaginando lo peor en cuando al ingresar aún más, se encontró con Satanick descansando en el sofá y sin su usual saco ni calzado. –¡¿Tú...?!

-¡Oye, no me dejes atrás! –Le llamó su amigo, apurándose en entrar y terminando sorprendiéndose al igual que él.

Satanick descansando en el sofá sin parte de su ropa… Una mesa rota… Eso solo significaba una cosa… O su jefe fue violado o fue violado. No había opción y era lo que siempre pasaba si dejaban a ambos diablos solos sin compañía.

Ay, pobre de Ivlis… Según creía estaba recobrándose del dolor o algo ¿Quién sabe? Es que no estaba en la habitación así que tal vez ya se había marchado con lo que quedaba de su dignidad para encerrarse en su cuarto. Era lo más lógico para él y lo que solía pasar siempre.

Se preguntaba internamente si sería prudente ir a buscarlo. En este tipo de situaciones creía que Licorice tenía más tacto para calmar a Ivlis y consolarlo. Y aunque quiso sugerirlo, no se le dio la oportunidad puesto que él ya se estaba acercando lentamente con ese semblante homicida hacia su padre que recién estaba despertando.

Esto se iba a poner feo.

-Tú… -Le volvió a llamar, formando ya una lanza entre sus manos, cual golpeó suavemente unas cuantas veces del lado plano en la palma de su mano.

-¿Uh? –Y hablando del durmiente, fue despertando al oír cierto alboroto, fijando su vista sorprendida hacia su hijo. Por lo visto esperaba verlo allí tan pronto. –¿Licorice...? ¿Eh? ¡WAAAAAHHHHH! –Pegó un grito aterrado esquivando de pura suerte la primera lanza… Y la segunda… Y la tercera… Y así hasta que se levantó del sofá y se escudó con una silla cercana. No le sobraba confusión y no la tenía. Hasta para un tonto era fácil adivinar en qué estaba pensando el más alto al querer hacerlo brocheta. –¡ESPERA! ¡NO HICE NADA! ¡LO JURO! ¡LO JURO! ¡IVLIS!

Se salvaba de un loco y le caía otro encima. El karma de verdad lo estaba castigando.

-¡¿NO PUEDO IRME DE ESTA CASA NI UNA SOLA NOCHE SIN QUE TENGAS QUE SER UN URGIDO DE MIERDA?! –Vociferaba dando a su objetivo más de una vez. Estaba tan furioso que su puntería mejoraba. –¡¿Qué le hiciste a madre?!... Qué estoy diciendo ¡ES OBVIO LO QUE LE HICISTE Y ME LAS VAS A PAGAR MUY CARO!

-¡WAHHH! ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ES LO QUE CREES! ¡NO! ¡EN LA CARA NO! ¡DE ESO VIVO! ¡WAAAH! –Gritaba aterrado tratando de esquivar lo mejor que podía aquellas lanzas. Licorice había mejorado su técnica y puntería desde que había crecido, lo que para él significaba que el riesgo de morir o mínimo ser dolorosamente castrado era mayor. Estaba orgulloso y a la vez tenía miedo. -¡AGHR! ¡JURO QUE LA MESA YA ESTABA ASÍ! ¡ÉL LA ROMPIÓ! ¡PIEDAD! ¡AL MENOS ESCUCHAMEEEEE! ¡AHHHH!

Lo que había comenzado como la peor noche posible al parecer se extendería a la peor mañana también. Comenzaba creer que debió huir a su propia casa cuando tuvo oportunidad, porque si bien había previsto que esto podría pasar… Se confió demasiado al creer que tardarían más que eso o que mínimo Ivlis saldría a tiempo de bañarse y calmaría sospechas.

Pero no, la cucaracha apenas había entrado y justo su hijo llegaba. Qué buena suerte la suya… Para colmo era un hecho que no le creerían a él.

-¡ME VALEN VERGA TUS EXCUSAS! ¡DE AQUÍ NO SALES ENTERO BASURA MISERABLE! –Gruñó lanzando cada lanza con toda la ira a flor de piel. Era increíble que no pudiera dejar ni un segundo sola a su madre para ese canalla llegara y le hiciera algo.

Cómo se notaba que las cosas nunca cambiaron con el paso de los años.

Estaba furioso por esto, por haber discutido con Ivlis, por no haber estado anoche, por la boda, por todo. Y ahora que tenía la oportunidad se desquitaría con su persona menos favorita en la faz de los mundos. –¡QUÉDATE QUIETO! –Le valía un carajo todo. Empalaría a ese hijo de Siralos y luego iría por Ivlis para arreglarlo todo y darle de su consuelo… Y en lo posible curarlo si era necesario. –¡CREÍ HABERTE ADVERTIDO HACE AÑOS SOBRE ESTO, MALDITA SEA!

-¡WAAAAAH! ¡CUCARACHA, AYÚDAME!

Emalf se dignaba en observar toda la persecución con toda la atención posible mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Era incluso mejor que las novelas de las 10 o los shows de lucha libre que miraba Poemi.

Usualmente se sentiría incómodo en este ambiente, pero ya estaba acostumbrado y hasta le parecía genial que por fin apalearan a alguien por algo que no había hecho, tal como le pasaba a veces con el diablo de flamas.

En lo que se comía unos dulces y disfrutaba del espectáculo alcanzó a entender que fue el de mechas rojas quien rompió la mesa, quizá en un ataque de ira o accidentalmente, y que Satanick estaba ahí de pura casualidad. No era muy lógico para él puesto que hasta donde tenía entendido el diablo de Pitch Back trataba de juguete sexual a su amo cuando se le diese la puta gana, pero si había algo que sabía de ese sujeto es que nunca negaba lo que hacía. De haberlo violado de nuevo o algo así lo hubiese admitido.

Ok ¿Satanick no violando a Ivlis? ¿Ivlis rompiendo muebles? ¿Qué rayos pasaba últimamente en la casa desde que se fue a vivir con su novia? Por Vicers, esperaba no perderse de mucho cuando se casara… Porque empezaba a recordar que vivir todos juntos era genial.

-¡En el costado! ¡Por el brazo! ¡En el tobillo así ya no puede correr! –Le valía madres que pasaría con Satanick, no eran amigos ni familia al fin y al cabo… Y ese tipo siempre le incomodó.

Este show valía oro, así que se puso a grabarlo para ver si con eso Poemi le perdonaba por el teléfono y no lo mataba. Ella adoraba la violencia.

-Oh, se adelantaron… -Murmuró al verlos desaparecer por el pasillo entre gritos.

Restándole importancia se fue hasta la cocina a servirse un café, cuando esos dos terminaran con sus peleas entonces podría prepararse para irse con Licorice.

En ello se preguntaba… ¿Qué pasó realmente esta mañana en la casa mientras no estaba?

_..._

-Ugh… ¿Dónde…?

¿Era mañana ya? Se lo advertía la molesta luz blanca en sus ojos, que pronto lo obligó a despertar de un sueño pesado, casi tanto como su cuerpo, que se sentía como plomo. Era como estar sedado de sueño, aunque más ligero y capaz de superarse si se esforzaba en ello.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, pues la cabeza le dolía y punzaba aún más con la luz ahí.

Quiso reincorporarse aunque sea un poco pero al intentarlo le dio una migraña aún más fuerte que terminó por sacarle un sonoro quejido y su regreso a… Donde sea que estuviese recostado. Un sofá en este caso.

Tenía memorias muy vagas de hace poco. Él llorando, Satanick y él yendo a un bar, bebieron y… Después de eso no lograba recordar nada. Tal vez se había emborrachado mucho como solía pasarle.

… _¡¿YO ME EMBORRACHÉ?!_

En ese instante un rápido recuerdo llegó a él. En su última borrachera con Satanick se había estado lamentando de Siralos, pero eso no era lo importante, sino que pudo haberse aprovechado de él como esa vez.

Se sintió alarmado de solo imaginárselo, lo cual lo hizo olvidarse por completo de su dolor de cabeza para que se dispusiera a reincorporarse rápidamente revisando con desesperación si tenía la ropa puesta.

Suspiró de alivio. Todo estaba en su lugar y no había señales de mordidas o dolor de cadera.

… _Un momento…_

¿Satanick no le hizo nada anoche? ¡¿Qué diablos había pasado?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! No es que estuviese molesto ¿Quién rayos se molesta por no haber sido violado? Tan solo estaba brutalmente confundido de que el diablo de Pitch Black haya tenido la oportunidad de hacerle mil y un barbaridades morbosas y aun así él estaba entero y sin daños.

Pasando de eso, se daba cuenta de que el sabor agrio en su boca era tal que le daba nauseas.

-Pero qué… ¡Ugh! ¡Qué asco! –Hasta su propio aliento apestaba y le daba asco con solo reconocerlo.

Cerveza, lágrimas, vómito, desamor… Una combinación fatal.

 _Creo que me pasé…_

No era de extrañarse. Estaba deprimido y con el corazón destrozado, un incentivo más que suficiente para darle las ganas de ahogarse a más no poder entre alcohol.

No se consideraba a sí mismo un alcohólico. Sabía que no era bueno para él entrar en esa adicción, solo se desahogaba con eso cuando era algo grave, por lo que no solía pasarle casi nunca. El único motivo por el cual no lo volvió a hacer nunca más fue por una ocasión en la que Licorice lo descubrió y le hizo prometer detenerse.

Bueno… Conociendo al de orbes violáceos no lo delatarían por esto.

Hablando de él… No lo había visto antes, pero estaba sentado en el sofá de en frente, mirándolo de una manera que lo ponía muy incómodo.

Y no, no era su extraña mirada de "Te voy a violar hasta el amanecer" sino más bien una de "Apenas me des la espalda te apuñalaré" cosa bastante rara que había cambiado hace mucho tiempo.

Se mantuvo en silencio, solo observándolo detenidamente esperando que le dijera algo, y al no hacerlo supuso que debía dar él la iniciativa.

-Uh… ¿Hola? –Saludó dubitativamente, a lo que él le devolvió el saludo apenas levantando su mano. Ok… No sabía qué había hecho ahora, pero por su semblante deducía que fue algo muy malo.

-Hola. Al fin despiertas, cucaracha... –Habló en un tonto tan serio que helaba los huesos, conteniendo sus ganas de lanzarse contra él y estrangularlo.

Ya se había dado un baño rápido y tomado un café para calmar sus nervios y no matarlo mientras él dormía, pero eso no quitaba el trauma que soportó en la noche y los deseos homicidas que le dejaron.

Ivlis tragó en seco. Un escalofrío y un sentimiento de temor inundaron su cuerpo en lo que el diablo hablaba. Sin dudas había hecho algo muy malo… Así que se puso alerta por si acaso, veía en sus ojos su ganas de hacerlo pulpa.

-¿Pasaste una buena noche, cucaracha…?

-¿Q-Qué…? No entiendo… ¿Qué p-pasó…?

No acostumbraba a ponerse nervioso en ese plan cuando estaba presente y era evitable hacerlo esta vez ante la inquietud que le provocaba verlo tan molesto con esa mirada gélida sobre sí, como si esperara el momento adecuado para atacarlo.

Y no se equivocaba en prepararse para eso.

-¿No te acuerdas? Yo si recuerdo... ¡Y FUE HORRIBLE GRACIAS A TI HIJO DE SIRALOS! –Vociferó haciéndolo chillar ante ese repentino grito antes de lanzársele encima para tratar de molerlo a golpes, aunque solo pudo atrapar un cojín debido a que el aterrado diablo de flamas lo esquivó de suerte. El susto lo había hecho caer del sofá a tiempo, dándole la oportunidad de levantarse y alejarse de él.

-¡VERGA! ¡NO! –Bien… No sabía qué rayos fue tan malo como para ponerlo así de furioso, pero de algo estaba seguro y es que las pagaría muy caro… Lo peor es que no podía ni disculparse porque no sabía qué fue lo que pasó.

Solo podía huir y huir del diablo de Pitch Black, dando vueltas alrededor del sofá, para evitar que le deformara su lindo rostro a golpes.

-¡NO TE MUEVAS ESTUPIDO! LUEGO DEL INFIERNO QUE PASÉ, MINIMO DEBERÍA DEJARTE CALVO! –Chilló al darse cuenta de que no lo atraparía si seguían dando vueltas alrededor del sofá como niños, lanzándole con los cojines hasta acertarle a uno de sus cuernos.

El pobre dejó volar las plumas por todas partes, aunque eso no era tema de discusión… Sino los traumas de Satanick y el precio por ellos.

-¡¿Y AHORA DE QUÉ HABLAS?! –Puede que en ese momento tuviese un bonito cojín colgándole del cuerno derecho sin embargo no le importaba mucho, después se lo quitaría, por ahora solo buscaba una buena explicación del porqué de la actitud del lunático hacia sí.

Vamos… ¡Se supone que entre ambos él era la víctima y Satanick era el morboso que lo perturbaba! ¿Qué pudo haber hecho un buen, decente y mojigato samaritano como él para causarle traumas al rey de los pervertidos?

-¡¿Que de qué hablo?! ¡De que eres el peor ebrio que pueda existir! ¡Me pagarás un traje nuevo y un terapista, desgraciado! ¡Gracias a ti tendré pesadillas por meses! ¡Y si te llego a ver cerca de una miserable botella, te la meteré por el culo! ¡Y NO SERÁ CON INTENCIONES DE VIOLARTE! –Quizás era el mayor berrinche que nunca haya hecho pero la situación lo ameritaba.

Todo lo de anoche lo sacó de sus casillas y se cobraría una compensación no sexual. El idiota aún apestaba y no cambiaba de opinión acerca de nada de sexo con él.

No se confiaba por haber detenido los correteos, sin embargo Ivlis no se contuvo en preguntar alzando una ceja.

-No sé por qué presiento que hice algo malo mientras estaba borracho.

-¡NO LO PRESIENTES, ES UN HECHO! ¡Gracias a ti pasé una noche apestando a alcohol, lágrimas, vómitos y desamor!

-Eh… ¿Dije demasiado? –Indagó dudoso, incómodo ante la idea de haberse pasado tanto de bebidas como para terminar siendo más brutalmente honesto de lo que ya era.

Algo tenía entendido de él, y es que cuando se emborrachaba tendía a no mentir o soltar información innecesaria que nunca en la vida diría a alguien.

 _Vicers, te lo ruego… Dime que no le dije sobre…_

-¡DIJISTE UN MONTÓN DE COSAS QUE PREFERIRÍA OLVIDAR! –Vociferó nuevamente lanzándole el segundo cojín al cuerno faltante. De solo recordar TODO le daba escozor. El 90% de lo que escuchó era irreproducible. –¡Si no fuera porque estabas como un loco te hubiera tirado con Licorice en una cama hasta que arreglaran su puto asunto! –Gruñó al percatarse de cómo su rostro se pintaba con una expresión horrorizada y se tornaba del mismo color que sus mechones. Bufó ¿Ya no debería estar al tanto de que accidentalmente dijo todo al respecto?

-E-Espera… ¿A-Acaso yo…?

-¡NO ME MIRES ASÍ! ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Me lo dijiste todo! ¡Incluso creí que me besarías por parecerme a él! ¡Borracho no disimulas mucho hijo de...! ¡AGH! ¡Tus fantasías y listas de porque te gusta Licorice no era algo que necesitaba ni quería saber!

No le importaba si sus gritos martillaban la cabeza de Ivlis, se lo merecía.

De todos modos él no se molestaba por eso, su cabeza estaba en otro lado preguntándose… ¡¿Por qué?! ¡De todas las personas del mundo! ¡¿Por qué tuvo que confesarle todo a Satanick?! ¡Eso no era lo peor! Seguramente había dicho más de lo necesario ¡COSAS PRIVADAS! ¡Secretos que nadie más que él y su alma culpable deberían guardar! Cosas… Cosas que la verdad es que ni él terminaba de digerir.

No… Cálmate, Ivlis. Satanick es un idiota y casi siempre le vale pepino todo. Es cierto que buscaba burlarse siempre de él, pero no era tan vil como para regar su secreto y hacerlo llegar a Licorice. Podía estar tranquilo y enfocarse en lo demás.

-Uh… Mira, me encantaría llevarte la contraria, pero no recuerdo nada y… Con esta migraña apenas puedo procesar lo de que te pagaré la tintorería y el terapeuta.

-Agh… Bien… Ay... Me calmo. Me calmo...Si no te mato aún es porque desplumaré tu billetera antes... Ay, imbécil... Borracho eres la mayor amenaza del mundo. Recuérdame nunca invitarte a beber... –Se lamentó una vez que ya no quedó rastro del pobre cojín y ambos terminaron cubiertos de plumas. No valía la pena seguir gritándole así, quedaría afónico y de todos modos no obtendría unas disculpas sinceras porque el alcohol dejó al idiota amnésico de esa noche. –Por cierto, apestas. –Comentó con desagrado.

-¿Enserio? –Atinó a decir curiosamente, oliéndose la muñeca y alejándola automáticamente con asco ¡Maldita sea su vida! ¡Apestaba a alcohol rancio! –¡Bwaaah! ¡QUÉ ASCO! –Se lamentó sentándose de nuevo en el sillón. Con lo que odiaba el olor a alcohol le tenía que pasar esto.

Hey, es cierto que lo bebía, pero no del rancio.

Suspiró, eso lo solucionaba más tarde bañándose y problema resuelto. Mejor seguía asegurándose de que todo no salió tan mal como imaginaba.

–¿Qué tanto dije…? ¿Alguien más escuchó? –Preguntó nerviosamente, no evitando sentir deseos de que la tierra se lo tragara y nunca lo dejara salir.

-¿Qué? Bueno... Solo Maekami... Los otros borrachos que seguro no lo recuerdan... ¡Ah! ¡Y posiblemente Lil!... Ay… Lil. –De solo recordar eso último ya se le pegaba lo depresivo del ex ebrio, pero no era momento para eso ¡A enfocarse!

-Se arruinó mi vida social… -Se lamentó para sí en lo que Satanick se preguntaba internamente de qué puta vida social hablaba Ivlis si nunca lo veía salir a ningún lado. Solo se guardó ese comentario al verlo tan avergonzado.

Es que… Por Vicers… No podía creer que Satanick era ahora el primero que estaba enterado de sus sentimientos hacia su hijo, y lo peor… Es que se lo dijo por accidente a muchas personas más. Ni le importó que ahora sus cuernos fuesen colgantes de cojines, solo quería que la tierra se lo tragara, que las llamas lo hicieran cenizas, lo que sea que no desapareciera por siempre.

Solo dejó de lamentarse cuando recordó algo crucial y de suma importancia que lo hizo agarrarlo de la camisa para jalarlo brutalmente hacia sí y zarandearlo con desesperación de tal manera de revolvía su pobre cerebro.

-¡POR FAVOR DIME QUE NO TE BESÉ O NO DORMIRÉ EN SEMANAS! ¡SI LLEGASTE A APROVECHARTE DE MÍ TE VOY A…!

-¡¿QUE?! ¡Qué asco! ¡No! ¡Suéltame ya! –Puso una cara de horror de solo imaginarlo, a la par que se soltaba retrocedía hasta caer del sofá.

Entendía esa necesidad de saberlo… Pues la última vez que trató con Ivlis en estado de ebriedad sí se aprovechó de eso ¡SIN EMBARGO ESTE CASO ERA COMPLETAMENTE DIFERENTE! ¡Él actuó como un demente, apestaba, le vomitó…! Y esos eran solo unos pocos "pero's" que se le ocurrían para argumentar su inocencia. Aunque… Su espanto ya hacía un buen trabajo defendiéndola.

-¡NI MUERTO DEJO QUE ME BESES DESPUÉS DE VOMITARME, HIJO DE PUTA! ¡ESO FUE CRUEL Y ASQUEROSO! ¡Ebrio eres el ser menos atractivo de la faz de los mundos y ni yo estoy tan desesperado y urgido como para aprovecharme! –Sentía escalofríos de solo recordarlo. –No te quiero cerca de mí de nuevo... Tendré pesadillas por meses.

A ver, él era un cerdo pervertido, pero tenía exigencias, entre ellas nada de vómito.

-Ni bañándome tres horas me quito el asco. Necesito ropa nueva... –Lloriqueaba desde el suelo. Esto era demasiado incluso para un desquiciado como él ¿Cómo es posible que de ser el torturador lo hayan rebajado a la víctima y sin ser a propósito? No lo podía explicar, solo lo relacionaba con el karma. –Por cierto, ya no hay agua fría. –Comentó como si nada antes de volver a lamentarse.

Lo que ahora le quedaba a Ivlis era una sola duda que no dejó de rondar por su cabeza desde que mencionó lo del beso y Satanick reaccionó con asco.

-U-Uh… Tal vez no es el momento de preguntarlo pero… ¿Eso significa que nuestro acuerdo se rompe?

Hey, si tanto asco le daba dudaba que quisieran seguir usándolo como un juguete sexual. Satanick fue claro en que ahora no lo quería cerca (Al menos en ese sentido, suponía) y sospechaba que su atracción se había ido al carajo.

Justo cuando terminó de preguntarlo, sudó frío al verlo detener sus lamentos abruptamente solo para mirarlo de esa manera fría y aterradora que solía usar a veces.

-¿Es una maldita broma…? –Siseó levantándose para acercarlo del cuello del traje. –¿Crees que sigo queriendo relacionarme sexualmente y sentimentalmente contigo después del horror que me hiciste pasar? El único acuerdo que podemos tener ahora es que te considerarás a salvo de morir… ¡SI NO TOCAS UNA PUTA BOTELLA DE CERVEZA ESTANDO CERCA DE MÍ, ASQUEROSO LUNÁTICO! –Daba por hecho que si seguía allí era solo para estar al tanto del chisme y porque no planeaba dejarlo en paz hasta ver su traje nuevo, pero para verle el trasero a Ivlis no.

… _Creo que esto significa que de verdad me dejará tranquilo._

Quizá lo de anoche le trajo algo bueno después de todo. Ahora Satanick conocía su lado desagradable y no querría ni acercarse… Bien, en algunos aspectos quizá no sonaba tan bonito ¡Pero no tendría que huir más de él! Perfecto, porque ya se había acostumbrado a no hacerlo más con su estado de emo.

Así que así se sentía estar libre… Bah, con todo lo que había pasado últimamente no sentía gran cambio, solo creía que ahora era legal y un acuerdo que hacía sentir seguros a ambos.

Aclarado eso, Satanick lo soltó volteando con un bufido para masajearse las sienes. –No sé si fue el alcohol o no, pero cantabas como si te estuvieran matando… Hablaste de tus fetiches, me pediste consejos de no sé qué verga…

-Uhn… Creo que fue al alcohol, yo me escucho bien en la ducha… -Se alzó de hombros restando importancia. Ya no podía hacer nada y una parte de él disfrutaba haberlo traumatizado.

-La regadera no es precisamente el mejor juez de canto, Ivlis… Ugh… Fue de lo peor y… ¡Un segundo! ¡¿Cómo es eso que leíste mi diario?! –Recordó de pronto quitándose un zapato para amenazarlo con él. Oh si, casi lo olvidaba.

-¡W-WAH! ¡N-No fue mi idea! ¡Reficul lo encontró y lo leímos juntos! –Chilló cubriéndose la cabeza solo para evitar más contusiones. No necesitaba más de ellas ahora que estaba recuperándose de la resaca. –H-Hablando de eso… Tienes un severo problema con los conejos.

Satanick puso los ojos en blanco con total escepticismo, y gruñó ante lo que escuchó, devolviendo su zapato a su lugar. Ya suponía que el robo de su diario sería demasiado audaz para que la cucaracha lo hiciera solo ¡Reficul se las pagaría...! Algún día... Algún año... Muy lejano… Cuando dejara de ser la única mujer existente que lograba ser tan imponente.

-¡Oye! ¡No metas a Usa-chan en esto! ¡Yo no critiqué tu incestuosidad ni antes ni ahora! –Chilló ofendido. Con sus conejos nadie se metía, que eran de las pocas cosas buenas en su vida. Ivlis siempre se enamoraba de algún familiar y él no se andaba quejando por eso.

-En eso no discuto tanto. –Rodó los ojos, debía admitir que tenía razón con ello. Primero Siralos, ahora Licorice… Qué buena suerte la suya. Quizá hubiese sido más sencillo enamorarse del idiota de Satanick y adiós complicaciones, o quizá de Rieta…

… _Ah, no… Yo soy gay y no estoy tan desesperado._

-Tienes suerte que no me acerque a matarte porque enserio apestas ¡Ve a darte una ducha! Yo... Yo trataré de recuperar mi poca estabilidad mental... Ay...

El único motivo por el cual Ivlis no se sentía ofendido con los insultos a su olor era que… Hasta a él le parecía más molesto que las palabras de Satanick. Sí, definitivamente una ducha para despejar la mente le iría bien y podría aliviar su migraña.

-No te llevaré la contraria esta vez. –Sin más se levantó yendo hasta los pasillos dejando que el otro diablo suspirara aliviado, volviendo a acomodarse en el sofá con mayor relajación y fingiendo no sentirse afectado con lo siguiente que escuchó de Ivlis cuando se regresó solo para asomarse.

Realmente no le incumbía la vida privada de otros, pero necesitaba mencionarlo. Él también tenía su lado chismoso.

-Y… Uhn… Sobre lo que leí en tu diario… ¿No crees que deberías renovar votos con Lil y problema resuelto? No lo sé… A mí me parece una buena idea así se lo supliques. Ella seguramente lo aceptaría.

-¡Jah! ¡Le haré caso a la cucaracha cuando él mismo se haya confesado! –Exclamó presumidamente, restado importancia al consejo, a pesar de que una parte de si quería creerlo.

¡Bah! Como si pudiera confiar en las palabras de alguien con una vida amorosa más desastrosa. En fin, solo optó por no pensar más en ello y se dispuso a tratar de dormir un rato. Hasta para él era sumamente extraño el estar allí mientras su ex juguete se duchaba, pero bueno. Necesitaba su sueño de belleza.

Ante su consejo rechazado, Ivlis solo pudo hacer un gesto de restar importancia y encaminarse al baño.

Lo que sea que sucediese con Lil y Satanick no era problema suyo, solo creyó que el diablo de Pitch Black se había denotado algo triste cuando la mencionó, cosa que no solía pasar.

Él solo quería bañarse y olvidarse de todo por unos momentos antes de tener que ir a la práctica del vals y aguantarse los comentarios de Kcalb y Etihw sobre la boda, la emoción de las chicas y sobre todo tener que ver bailar a Licorice con Revlis. Con solo pensar en eso ahogó un bufido desanimado.

Ni siquiera sabía si sería prudente verle después de la discusión que tuvieron la noche anterior ¿Lo ignoraría? ¿Lo trataría mal? Le daba pavor averiguarlo, pero no era ningún cobarde así que saciaría su curiosidad.

 _Necesito vacaciones de los sentimientos…_

Suspiró antes de meterse a la tina, terminar de quitarse de los cuernos los dichosos cojines y lanzar sus prendas hacia el cesto de la ropa sucia a punto de suspirar relajado.

-Uh… P-Pero… ¡QUEMA, QUEMA! –Chilló segundos después de haber encendido el grifo y que le cayera encima una ducha de agua ardiendo. Era el diablo de flamas, no es como si no pudiese acostumbrase y le resultara mil veces peor que el agua tibia, sin embargo la sorpresa había sido dolorosa, y para colmo aun con la puerta cerrada alcanzaba a escuchar la risa de Satanick y el grito que dio.

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO HABÍA AGUA FRÍA, IDIOTA! –Ah… Bullying… Lo llevaba en la sangre, y más si era leve y para la cucaracha.

Por su parte, Ivlis solo pudo maldecir en voz baja en lo que se acostumbraba a la temperatura y se contenía para no salir en toalla y hacerlo tragarse el jabón. –H-Hijo de puta…

En este momento era mejor para él dejar el asunto de la borrachera y cepillarse los dientes al tiempo en el que se duchaba para ahorrar el tiempo y pensar detenidamente qué hacer.

 _Licorice…_

¿Realmente tendría oportunidades de disculparse con él? Había sido muy egoísta la otra noche y no lo culpaba si seguía molesto. Se supone que él era su madre y debería estar ahí para apoyarlo en todo momento, pero en vez de eso hizo una rabieta estúpida y se comportó inmaduramente.

¡Y se supone que el que tenía más de trecientos años era él! Así no tenía orgullo de sentirse adulto. Parecía que era el mismo idiota de siempre, cometiendo estupidez tras estupidez por amor.

 _A veces parece que nunca voy a madurar._

Creyó haberlo hecho al superar a Siralos, sin embargo eso había sido un paso solamente y de no haber recibido ayuda nada hubiera cambiado.

 _Piensa, Ivlis… Piensa… ¿Qué vas a decirle?... ¿Debería regalarle algo para que me perdone?... No, parecerá que estoy sobornándolo…_

Él no era muy bueno expresándose, así que se le estaba complicando bastante.

… _¿Y eso?_

Salió de sus pensamientos apenas el alboroto de afuera llegó a sus oídos, dejándolo algo dubitativo sobre salir en toalla a ver qué provocaba gritos tan aterrados en Satanick. Luego de pensarlo negó con la cabeza y siguió en lo suyo.

Para empezar, no creía que fuese algo importante, y luego… Se trataba de Satanick.

Pero… De verdad… ¿Qué clase de escándalo se estaba armando afuera del baño?

_..._

-¡WAAHHH! ¡PIEDAD! ¡YA TE DIJE QUE YO NO LE HICE NADA A LA CUCARACHA!

-¡CÓMO SI TE FUESE A CREER! ¡VEN ACÁ, SEXÓPATA COBARDE!

El pobre de Satanick escapaba cuanto podía, en lo que Licorice iba destrozando algunos muebles en el proceso al intentar atinarle a él. No podía importarle menos, su vida y masculinidad peligro y el desgraciado de Ivlis no llegaba a ayudarlo.

¡Así no se le paga a alguien luego de haberle hecho pasar la peor noche de su vida!

Estaba agotado aun como para ser tan ágil y esquivar todas las lanzas, así que algunas que otra lo había rozado o incrustado. Tenía suerte de que eran tamaño flecha… Las grandes no le atinaban.

Finalmente logró llegar hasta el baño, golpeando la puerta con desesperación para que el tarado lo dejase pasar. Estaba abierto, sí, pero no ansiaba que Licorice lo matara de todos modos por entrar sin permiso cuando su madre se duchaba. Él era capaz de malinterpretar hasta eso.

-¡MALDITA CUCARACHA! ¡¿QUÉ NO PIENSAS SALIR NUNCA?! –Chilló tratando de salvarse, pero estaba acorralado entre una puerta y la peligrosa puntería de su hijo. Esas cosas ya le habían dado tres veces, pero por la mirada ajena asumía que no iba a dejarlo ir hasta dejarlo como alfiletero.

Entre lo que intentaba salir vivo de allí, buscó alguna posible ruta de escape, pero la única puerta era la del baño y... Abrió los ojos de golpe ideando algo y se quedó en frente de dicha puerta. Era tonto, absurdo y arriesgado, pero no quedaba más.

Tan solo esperaría que el más joven se le abalanzara de nuevo para abrirla de golpe, hacerse a un lado en el último instante para empujarlo hacia el interior del baño y encerrarlo ahí con Ivlis.

El último, por su parte, estaba totalmente ajeno al alboroto de al otro lado de la puerta, no porque no escuchara, sino porque le importaba un pepino en qué problema se había metido ahora Satanick. Después de todo él era así, se metía en problemas sin pedirlo ni buscarlo. Aunque… Ahora que se daba cuenta ¿Esa voz no la conocía ya?

-¡YA VERÁS, DESGRACIADO! ¡TE VOY A…! ¡W-WAAAH!–Y entonces justo cuando se le acercó a paso veloz, listo para formar una lanza, Satanick abrió la puerta y se apartó, logrando su cometido y de paso lograr trancar la puerta rápidamente con todo lo que encontró a su alcance para evitar su salida. Desde mesas pequeñas hasta floreros. Todo era útil.

-¡DE AHÍ NO SALEN HASTA ARREGLAR SU DRAMA Y PROMETER NO MATARME POR ALGO QUE NO HICE! –Gritó antes de caer rendido junto a la puerta.

Y ahora, en lo que sea que sucedía ahí adentro, se desangraría un rato antes de tratar de quitarse esas cosas.

Dentro del baño las cosas no iban mucho mejor.

Licorice ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de frenar para evitar la trampa del adulto y e impedir el terminar estrellándose de bruces en la tina hasta quedar sumergido casi por completo.

-¿Uhn? ¡¿PERO QUÉ-?! –Ivlis ni siquiera pudo prever nada o impedirlo, solo fue testigo de lo que pasó y terminó siendo salpicado ante el impacto de su hijo contra el agua ¡¿Qué mierda fue eso y por qué el desgraciado de Satanick lo hizo?! ¡Lo mataría!... Después de reaccionar cuando Licorice pudiese levantarse.

El pobre estaba mareado como para salir de esta rápido. O sus reflejos no se habían recuperado de su cítrica embriaguez o de verdad estaba perdiendo su toque en esto de apalear a Satanick.

Daba igual, el punto era que estaba atrapado entre burbujas y que de no ser por quien estaba allí duchándose, pudo haberse ahogado. Aunque cuando comprobó de quien se trataba, consideró que morir ahogado no hubiese sido tan malo.

-¡¿M-Mamá?! –Bien... El destino fue cruel con él.

Y se ponía peor.

-… ¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Y después del grito que Ivlis pegó por reacción al verlo reincorporarse, el mismo tomó impulsivamente las cortinas de la tina y las usó para cubrirse el pecho. Tal cosa inútil porque ahí no tenía nada que ocultar, pero de todos modos solo fue una reacción estúpida y con ella asustó también a su hijo quien gritó a la par en lo que trataba de salir torpemente de la tina.

-¡LOS OJOS, LOS OJOS! ¡CÚBRETE LOS OJOS!

Era estúpido pedirlo, pues no había nada que Licorice no lo hubiese visto ya antes cuando se bañaban juntos en su infancia, pero estaba tan alterado como para recordar cosas que por obviedad debería saber que no se contenía en actuar como una mujer mojigata.

Que lo de mojigato tenía, pero no lo de mujer.

-¡L-LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO! ¡W-WAAAHH! –Chilló aterrado cubriéndose los ojos antes de intentar irse, solo para comprobar con todo el pánico del mundo que su padre iba enserio con lo de encerrarlos. -¿Qué...?! ¡No! ¡ABRE LA PUERTA, TROGLODITA!

No podía salir… Su madre le gritó cómo niña y a cada segundo que pasaba solo ansiaba más que la tierra se lo tragase por ponerlo en tan penosa situación. Lo único que lo tranquilizaba era que apenas empezó a forzar con la puerta él apagó sus chillidos.

Conocía a su madre, y entendía que si bien ambos eran hombres él no era de tomarse estas cosas a la ligera y la posibilidad de seguir intentando hasta hacer salir volando los muebles del otro lado de la puerta quedaba descartada. Para empezar no tenía tanta fuerza para eso y sería difícil hablarle después sin sentir tanta vergüenza.

El destino sin duda lo odiaba y mucho. Puede que todo fuera el karma por haber tratado tan mal a Ivlis, y pensarlo solo lo hacía sentir peor.

El diablo de flamas al ver como la puerta no cedía ante sus intentos solo le quedó el resignarse con un suspiro. Estuvo a punto de decir que no importaba, que podía bañarse en paz de todos modos siempre y cuando no lo mirara, pero se vio interrumpido por la voz de su hijo, obligándolo a guardar silencio ante la sorpresa.

-Ay... ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡De verdad lo siento! ¡Y-Yo no quería...! ¡Lo siento! –Volvía a disculparse apresuradamente y sin verlo, pero con un tono cada vez más lloroso y arrepentido, sintiéndose un maldito idiota y haciéndole creer a su madre que se trataba de lo ocurrido hace unos momentos. Logrando sorprenderlo al demostrar que no era así. –Y-Yo... ¡Fui un tonto! N-No debí irme ni gritarte... No quise hacerlo... Tampoco quise asustar a madre ni fastidiarle. Ni anoche ni ahora... S-Solo estaba muy preocupado y quise ayudar, pero solo lo empeoré... ¡Ni siquiera querría cumplir con todas las cosas horribles que te dije! E-Entiendo se sigues molesta, madre… Pero... –Todo el plan de Emalf sobre ser un macho ya se había ido al caño. Ahora solo era como volver a ser un niño que se disculpaba con su madre, sollozante y dolido. –Y-Yo solo quiero disculparme...

Solo sentía que lo había arruinado de nuevo con este accidente... ¡¿Por qué nada le salía bien?!

De cualquier manera, esa larga disculpa llena de tartamudeos y nerviosismo… Lejos de ser ridícula y patética… Para Ivlis significó mucho…

-Licorice…

Significó poder respirar con alivio y sonreír.

Su hijo no lo odiaba y estaba arrepentido… Su hijo… Aún lo amaba.

No supo bien que contestarle, no con él sollozando cerca de la puerta. Pero algo era seguro, no lo dejaría ahí sin saber que él creía no merecer esa disculpa y que estaba rebosante de felicidad al escucharla de su parte.

-Cariño… Ven. –Le hizo un ademán de que se acercara mientras conservaba la calma, porque si por él fuera se hubiese lanzado a abrazarlo. Lo notó dudoso al principio, con una expresión anonadada al escuchar que lo llamaban de esa forma tan suave.

No podía decir que estaba totalmente fuera de culpa interna, pero eso fue por el desconcierto que fue no captar molestia o severidad en su tono. Obedeció a su pedido y se sentó de rodillas para estar a la altura de la tina, observándolo algo impaciente y con miedo de lo que oiría, miedo que se esfumó tan pronto el de mechones rojos llevó sus manos hasta sus mejillas y se estiró para dejar un beso en su frente.

Parpadeó un par de veces sin comprender tal muestra de cariño ¿Qué era esto? ¿Acaso Ivlis no estaba molesto con él? Iba a preguntarlo, pero él fue veloz y hablo antes de ello, respondiendo a sus preguntas internas como si las conociera anticipadamente.

Un don digno de llamarle "madre".

-No estoy enojado contigo. De verdad… Yo pensé que tú lo estabas conmigo. No quise insultarte ni hacerte sentir despreciado anoche. Yo solo… No quería arruinarte el día. Lo que dije… No era para echarte… Solo que de haberte quedado con los demás en Gray Garden no me hubieses visto mal y no te hubieses preocupado tanto al punto de sentirte mal también… Yo no quise que lo malinterpretaras.

Nota mental… Para la próxima debía ser claro y no dejar lugar a dudas o malentendidos.

-Te adoro, mi cielo… Nada me hace más feliz que saber que aun te importo. Es solo que… Hay algunas veces en las que nada puede animarme y no quiero que te esfuerces en vano para intentarlo. Y aunque sé que lo intentarías; no deseo que te preocupes tratando de entenderlo.

Ni silencio ni palabras… Nada de eso fue la respuesta de Licorice. Solo lo fue un repentino abrazo sin vergüenza u oscuras intenciones. Cálido y afectuoso, ideal para ambos; que necesitaban sentir algo del inocente y consolador cariño físico que solo ellos sabían darse para aliviar toda la angustia de la noche anterior.

Tal muestra inesperada de afecto le sorprendió unos segundos, pero enseguida correspondió con ganas sintiendo el nudo en su garganta desaparecer. Por fin podía respirar en paz.

-Y-Yo no quise malentenderte… Lo siento. Fui un tonto. Yo... Yo solo me frustré por no saber cómo animarte... No me gusta verte triste, madre... Pero... También debo aprender a entender mejor.

Esto le pasaba por impulsivo e idiota, se prometía no volver a ser tan hormonado. Su madre solo había tratado de decir algo y él había actuado estúpidamente por haber creído otra cosa.

Aun le quedaba la duda de qué lo hizo estar tan triste, sin embargo el adulto ya había sido claro en que no quería hablar de eso, no porque no apreciara su ayuda, sino porque no lo entendería. En ello le daba la razón… A pesar de todo lo que se pudo hacer para mejorar la vida de su madre, era normal si aún cargaba con ligeros rastros de depresión que despertaban ante recuerdos o algún pensamiento suyo.

Desgraciadamente para él no era algo que se arreglase así de fácil, por lo que en varias ocasiones ser una compañía silenciosa sería más apropiado que agobiarlo con preguntas.

-No fuiste un tonto, yo… Quizá debo pensar más en las cosas que digo, eso es todo… -Prefería no mencionar el momento en que declaró no estar a favor de la boda. Mejor si lo había olvidado, así no tocarían el tema.

Ya no más, a partir de ahora prometía no hablar al respecto, contenerse y guardarlo mejor para evitar más malentendidos como este. Aunque le doliera… Era lo mejor para los dos.

-Me alegra poder hablarte de nuevo. No me gusta que discutamos... –Desvió la mirada. La peor noche de su vida y por pelear con su madre. Tan doloroso…

-A mí tampoco me agrada… -Era irónico… Se arrepentía de haber salido a beber por lo que pasó con Satanick y a la vez se daba cuenta de que de no haberlo hecho esto no estaría pasando.

-Uhn... Pero... Me alegra ver que estas bien. De hecho... ¿De verdad estás bien? –Arqueó una ceja, al fin cayendo en cuenta en el perfecto estado físico de Ivlis ¿Cómo era posible que Satanick estuviera allí y su madre sin ningún rastro de violencia sexual? ¡¿Qué clase de mundo era este?! Le gustaba... Y asustaba a la vez.

-¿Eh? Claro, estoy bien… -Se extrañó mucho ante esas observaciones de su parte, y al final terminó entendiendo eso y el porqué de esa persecución entre Licorice y Satanick ¡Claro! Seguramente había creído que lo abusaron.

Era tentador hacerle creer que de verdad había pasado algo, pero no era tan vil. El pobre diablo de Pitch Black había tenido suficiente con soportarlo ebrio.

-P-Pero… ¿Cómo es eso posible?... N-No digo que no me alegre o que sea malo, solo que... –Recordaba que su padre estaba allí y le era ilógico creer que su madre estaba en buen estado. Solo se embriagaba una noche con naranjas y todo se ponía de cabeza. Qué día más raro. –Ehn... ¿Me perdí de algo que debería saber? Esto es extraño... –Murmuró separándose del abrazo al recordar que Ivlis seguía desnudo y en pleno baño, ruborizándose al igual que él. –L-lo siento. Y-Yo... Ya te doy espacio... Y veo cómo salir. Sí... Eso.

-Uh… S-Sí, claro… -Rió nerviosamente apenas su hijo se dio la vuelta y tuvo oportunidad de disimular sus mejillas enrojecidas. Suspiró algo incómodo y siguió con lo suyo, en algún momento ese tonto tendría que sacarlos de ahí. Y en ello… Podría aclarar cosas con Licorice. –Anoche… Uh… No pasó nada importante en realidad… Solo rompí un mueble de la frustración, tu padre me llevó a beber, creo que lo traumé o algo porque ya no quiere ni acercarse a mí… Y el acuerdo está roto, pero no sé si sentirme ofendido o feliz por ello. –Satanick había dicho tantas cosas desagradables sobre él que pensaba que eso de romper su acuerdo era más un insulto que un favor… Bah, para qué mentir, era feliz teniendo su culo a salvo de ahora en adelante. Que le den al orgullo.

Continuó aseándose lo suficiente hasta considerar que el aroma a alcohol y vómito ya no estaba molestándolo… Excepto el de desamor y vergüenza, obvio, pero dudaba que alguien más que Satanick lo notara.

La idea de librarse de él se le había un poco extraña y emocionante a la vez. Últimamente con tanta depresión y llanto por doquier el diablo con suerte se atrevía a acercarse para asustarlo o algo y por eso recurría a Lil para cumplir sus apetitos sexuales, por lo que en cierto modo se había acostumbrado a esa libertad, salvo que no tuvo el lujo de disfrutarla debido a la tristeza. Hasta pensaba… Quizás ahora tampoco podría, no es como si lo de Licorice se haya resuelto, todo seguía siendo igual salvo que ya no corría el riesgo de ser violado.

-Entiendo... Debiste haber hecho algo realmente malo para eso. –Balbuceó el diablo más joven mientras se acercaba a la puerta, algo pensativo con esto.

La verdad no entendía nada en lo absoluto, pero internamente estaba chillando de la alegría porque su madre al fin estaba a salvo de aquel pervertido, a la vez que deseaba golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.

Él casándose y quien ama realmente al fin libre… Por no olvidar mencionar que seguía sin confesarse ni cancelar nada.

No culparía a Emalf si volvía a cachetearlo, se lo merecía… ¡Pero en su defensa…! ¡¿QUIÉN SE CONFIESA EN UN BAÑO MIENTRAS UNO DE ELLOS ESTÁ EN LA BAÑERA?!

Eso no era romántico y mucho menos apropiado. Ni en un estado de ebriedad podría… Un segundo… Ebrio, ebrio…

-¿Eh…? ¿Satanick te llevó a beber?

No buscaba alarmarlo así, aunque no ocultaba muy bien que la idea le había chocado mucho, por no decir que le había desagradado.

Aclarando, él no era su padre para decirle que hacer. Ivlis era un adulto de aproximadamente trecientos años, responsable de sus actos y consecuencias… Sin embargo no le gustó nunca enterarse de que esa era la manera que tenía de desahogarse. No porque tonta moral, sino porque conocía a su madre en ese estado y era peligroso, sin contar que era lamentable.

Hace años atrás lo había visto y le hizo prometer nunca volverlo a hacer, por lo cual enterarse de esto lo tenía algo dubitativo.

Que conste, no era por el alcohol en sí, sino por la tristeza. Si su madre quería beber para celebrar algo entonces no era malo, pero hacerlo cuando estaba mal le asustaba. No deseaba que se volviese un alcohólico de ese tipo, y saber sobre sus ataques de depresión no lo calmaba.

-U-Uh… Yo… Este… -Suspiró tratando de no trabarse tanto. –Lo siento. Sé que dije que no lo volvería a hacer, pero… Realmente quería olvidar todo por una noche.

-Está bien. En parte es culpa mía por haberte dejado así. Solo… Uhn… No te pasó nada malo ¿Verdad?

-Si con malo te refieres a que le vomité encima a tu padre… Entonces sí, me pasó algo malo. –Que él recordara, las únicas secuelas de la noche fueron la resaca y nada más. –¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿A dónde fuiste anoche?

-B-Bueno... Yo me quedé en el castillo de Flame World. Fue... Indescriptible –Se limitó a comentar, puesto que no recordaba nada prácticamente. Se sentía muy humillado por lo del jugo y no consideraba buena idea mencionar detalles como que destruyó un teléfono y lloriqueó como magdalena toda la noche.

-¿Indescriptible? No puedo imaginarme eso. –Soltó una ligera risa mientras cerraba el grifo y alcanzaba la toalla que dejó en el lavamanos para secarse y enrollársela en la cintura.

-Pues, digamos que la noche fue tan..."Rara" que no encuentro como explicarlo... –Titubeó nerviosamente, decidiendo obviar el detalle de no recordar casi nada. No... Ivlis no necesitaba saber lo del jugo aun.

No es por ser hipócrita ni nada. Él nunca tuvo intenciones de beber alcohol para desahogarse ¡Fue timado! ¡Le ofrecieron un inocente juguito y lo pusieron ebrio sin que lo planeara!

-Ya veo… ¿Acaso Poemi trató de consolarte viendo una película sangrienta? –No sería de esperarse de su hija.

-¿Uh? No… Ella estaba dormida. Emalf me recibió… Él pudo animarme un poco. –Comentó en tono bajo, no evitando sonreír suavemente. Su amigo sí que lo había ayudado mucho.

Ivlis quedó en silencio unos cortos segundos antes de procesarlo. –¿Emalf? Qué extraño… -Si era sincero se esperaba más de Glasses que consolara a Licorice, pero… ¿Emalf? ¿El torpe de Emalf? ¿Ese Emalf? Las cosas andaban tan raras ahora que no sabía si sorprenderse.

Tenía entendido que él y Licorice eran muy cercanos, sin embargo… No le veía a su subordinado mucha madera de amigo que consuela. Eso sí, si su hijo decía que era bueno escuchando seguro que lo era.

-¿Uh? No lo parece, pero Emalf siempre ha sido un buen amigo. –Siempre pudo contar con él para hablar de lo que sea, desahogarse o pedir consejo. Extrañamente, incluso más que con Glasses o Rieta. Era su broh honorario, y el primero y único, además de Rieta, en saber sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Me alegra que lo sigan siendo después de tantos años.

-Sí… Y por cierto, es una pregunta rara pero... Madre ¿He bebido jugo de naranja alguna vez? –Estaba curioso de saber si lo de anoche ya había ocurrido o no. Parte de sí aun no terminaba de comprender ese extraño modo de reaccionar de su cuerpo, así que buscaría una confirmación antes de creerlo.

-Jugo… ¿De naranja? –Entró en dudas con esa pregunta tan extraña pero no se abstuvo a responderla pensándolo un poco, hasta que recordó algo. –Creo que no… Bueno, una vez lo hiciste y actuaste más hiperactivo de lo normal. Reficul te persiguió con Rieta por toda la casa para quitarte el vaso y desde entonces solo has bebido agua u otros jugos, pero no naranja… -Vamos, era su madre, estaba al tanto de muchas cosas aunque… No del todo esta vez. –¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Nada importante, no te preocupes por eso. –Ok… Ahora entendía en parte lo del jugo, pero no se arriesgaría a profundizar más del asunto. Solo quería salir de una vez de allí. Tener al amor de su vida en solo una toalla lo estaba matando. –¡O abren la puerta o de verdad tendré motivos para matar a alguien! –Chilló tratando de forcejear. Esto era malo para sus nervios y no le ayudaba para nada que su madre se acercara con intenciones de ayudarle.

Desgraciados… ¿Y ellos qué tanto podían estar haciendo allá? ¡¿Acaso se habían ido y los habían dejado solos?!

No, en realidad no… Ellos solo habían disfrutado del show.

_..._

 _Salvado…_

Bien… Ni siquiera se acercó a la puerta cuando escuchó los gritos de Licorice, hasta se hizo a un lado. No era tan suicida y aún se estaba terminando de quitar las lanzas. Si bien no eran tan letales… Eso no significaba qué no le doliera.

Apenas terminó, consideró la idea de largarse, pero no podía con su propia curiosidad y aún le debían sobre su ropa.

¿Escuchar cómo un chismoso o no hacerlo?... ¿A quién engañaba? ¡Tenía que estar enterado de cómo este par resolvía todo! No era por meterse en sus vidas… Del todo… Pero realmente quería sentir el verdadero alivio si es que terminaban juntos e Ivlis nunca se volvía a emborrachar por depresión.

Sin embargo apenas pegó la oreja a la puerta, solo escuchaba los chillidos afeminados de la cucaracha y los de su hijo.

Rodó los ojos conteniendo las ganas de soltar la sopa y terminar con esto. No lo hacía solo porque era deber del de mechones rojos hacerlo.

No entendía… Ivlis podía ir por ahí hablando de sus fetiches incestuosos con él o extraños ¿Pero no podía con que su hijo lo viera en la tina? ¡Ni que fuera la primera vez! ¡Ni para el diablo en llamas ni para Licorice!

-Par de idiotas...

¿Qué? Su hijo de niño era tierno y hasta demostraba ser muy listo, pero esto había causado que se mereciera el apodo de "idiota".

Solo eran madre e hijo, se ahogaban en un drama innecesario. Y no era el único que pensaba eso… Emalf, quien por cierto había terminado su café y se apresuró a acercarse para oír también, seguramente también lo hacía.

-¡Hey! ¡Yo quiero escuchar! ¡Hazme espacio! –Exclamó y se acomodó junto a Satanick para escuchar. Él quería enterarse del chisme y no quedarse afuera. Le ayudaba a su trabajo como psicólogo.

No entendía cómo es que terminaron encerrados en el baño y la causa, sin embargo admitía que esto era una estrategia muy ingeniosa para hacer que estuviesen juntos en el mismo lugar, obligados a hablarse.

-¡Shhh! ¡No me dejas oír! –Se quejó, el de cuernos curvos, tratando de entender lo que decían.

A Emalf le alegró de que por fin Ivlis y Licorice pudiesen hablar, pero le decepcionó que el último perdiera toda la determinación y empezara a balbucear disculpas mezcladas con sus llantos. A veces no parecía ser un adulto, parecía el mismo niño de siempre, transformado. Su única excusa para no reprocharle es que comparando cuarenta años con la edad del resto… Él seguía siendo un bebé.

Satanick por lo poco que alcanzó a oír aparentemente ya habían hecho las paces, pero aún no ocurría lo que esperaba, lo cual estaba empezando a desesperarlo.

-Vamos... ¿Qué esperas? –Siseó por lo bajo muriéndose por soltar la sopa el mismo, pero ansiando que la cucaracha lo hiciera ¿Por cuánto tiempo más lo callaría? ¡Estaban encerrados en un baño! ¡Era casi perfecto!... Bueno, si lo veían desde la perspectiva de Satanick.

-¡¿Really?! –Casi hasta le daban ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la puerta al oír que cambiaban de tema. Claro… Quizás esperaba demasiado de ese idiota, pero fue bonito soñar.

Al menos ahora alguien estaba compartiendo su frustración, y ese alguien era Emalf.

-Awwww… Son tan tiernos… ¡Y LICORICE ES TAN ESTÚPIDO! –Maldijo con todas sus fuerzas golpeando la puerta y cruzándose de brazos para sentarse junto a ella.

Estaba esperando una buena confesión, la cancelación de la pinche boda, algo de fanservice incestuoso y quizá un opening de anime Yaoi para terminar bien esto ¡Pero nada! ¡Se esforzó en darle valor a Licorice y no obtuvo nada!

-Esto sí que fue una estafa. –Más tarde se encargaría de reclamar a su amigo. No entraba él mismo a decir todo solo porque era buena persona.

-Maldita cucaracha marica e inútil... –Le siguió Satanick con el mismo tono enojado.

Tenía tantas ganas de entrar y abofetearlo por no dar ningún puto avance como las tenía Emalf de tirarle del cabello a Licorice por lo mismo.

Luego de todo el escándalo y la tortura que aguantó anoche por todo ese rollo incestuoso, mínimo esperaba una confesión ¡Pero no! Ese idiota podría gritarlo a extraños pero no podía decírselo al único aludido real ¡¿Y después por qué lo bulleaba?! ¡Pues por esto!

Suspiró y golpeó su cabeza contra la puerta, hoy no era un buen día en lo absoluto.

Ya pronto dejó de interesarles a ambos seguir escuchando. No confiaban en que mencionaran algo de suma importancia, por lo que los dejarían seguir charlando de lo que sea mientras esperaban el momento adecuado para liberarlos.

En ello, Emalf miró de reojo a Satanick y este le devolvió la mirada.

-Tú también trataste con ebrios anoche ¿Verdad? –Necesitaba algo de apoyo con ese asunto, daba igual si atinaba.

-¿Eh? Ay... Ni me lo recuerdes... –Respondió para sorpresa del demonio de gafas, aun traumado ante la pregunta. Esa era una experiencia que ansiaba olvidar cuanto antes. -Espera... ¿"También"? ¡¿Licorice tomó...?! Argh... Cómo sea... –No sabía que Licorice tomara... Bueno, no podía decir mucho. Su "bebé" ya era adulto aunque doliera. Lo único bueno de esta experiencia es que alguien sabía lo que era pasar la noche junto a un ebrio. –¿Que tan malo fue? –Tanteó algo temeroso de la respuesta y masajeando su frente con estrés. A cada segundo, el día se tornaba más raro.

-Bueno… Más que malo fue extraño… Se emborrachó con jugo de naranja… Creo que combinar a un pasivo con tendencias a verse como zanahoria cuando se enoja y a un pervertido con cuerpo de maceta solo creó algo más inexplicable. –Se preguntaba por qué esa extraña reacción en el organismo del diablo con ese jugo en específico pero no se molestaría en investigarlo más a fondo aunque la explicación era muy simple: La familia de Ivlis era extraña, fin. No había más que decir, solo eso.

-No pueden olvidar eso... –Siseó con un tic en el ojo ¡Joder! Él quería olvidar lo de esas ridículas flores, pero no podía con ello si se lo recordaban cada maldito día.

-Viejo, es imposible olvidarlo. Parecía que vomitabas jugo de uva y Poemi quería tus rosas para adornar su cuarto. –Era imposible olvidar algo que le pareció tan traumático pero… Gracioso. Vamos, que te crezcan flores es divertido cuando no eres la víctima, aunque ver a otro vomitar líquidos raros como si estuviese por morir no era agradable.

-Ugh… Eso era sangre... N-No me lo recuerdes... –¡Oh por Vicers! Nunca pudo ver las flores y el jugo de uvas como antes luego de aquel incidente, por no mencionar que lo jodían con eso de las flores cada vez que podían. Esas mierdas además de ser perturbadoras, habían dolido mucho. Por nada del mundo quería que "florecieran" de nuevo. Era doloroso y humillante.

… Y hablando de jugo…

-Un minuto… Sobre lo que dijiste… ¿Jugo... De naranja? –Ahora que lo recordaba, creía haber oído algo sobre ello de Reficul, pero nunca lo pensó mucho. En su hogar siempre había jugos de fresas, cerezas y otras cosas, cosas de naranjas y cítricos no abundaban, prefería lo dulce sobre la acidez.

-Sí… Jugo de naranja, tal como lo oyes. –Consideraba buena idea deshacerse de esas frutas por un tiempo, por su bien, por el de Licorice, por el de sus objetos personales…

-Un objeto más a la lista de cosas que no quiero cerca -Definitivamente no ansiaba experimentar a un Licorice ebrio, no señor… Si Ivlis era bruto así como era, sin intenciones de serlo, no quería averiguar qué era capaz de hacer Licorice. –¿Y qué tanto hizo?

-Bueno… Se lamentó de su vida, se lamentó por Ivlis, empezó a cantar canciones de desamor y tristeza, me dijo que yo le estaba echando en cara que tenía novia o algo así… Casi me asfixia, lloró como magdalena, rompió mi teléfono…

-¡Arhh! ¡Son idénticos! ¡¿Ya sabes el dicho "De tal palo tal astilla"?! ¡Pues a estos dos les va "De tal madre tal hijo"! Esa cucaracha no dejó de lamentarse por Licorice, maldijo a Siralos, cantó como marmota estrangulada, bebió como si no hubiera mañana, me pidió consejos de no sé qué mierda y... M-Me vomitó... –Le daba escalofríos de solo recordarlo. Este trauma le duraría mucho.

-¿De verdad? No imagino algo así… -Si bien se creía lo de Ivlis llorando y llorando por Siralos mientras deprimía al diablo no se imaginaba que pasaría al extremo de la locura ¿Eso siquiera era normal en su señor? Se le hacía que no.

-¿Uh? Mejor que no lo imagines... Yo intento olvidarlo... –Se preguntaba internamente cuantos meses de terapia le llevaría.

-Lo siento mucho, amigo… -Le daba asco hasta a él visualizar tal escena morbosamente repugnante. Hasta sentía lástima por el pobre diablo.

-B-Bwaahhh… A-Asqueroso…

En fin, charla de sobrios frustrados…

_..._

 _Vamos… Vamos… ¡EMALF, MIERDA! ¡Puedo oírte al otro lado! ¡¿Por qué no me ayudas?!_

Bufó frustrado de seguir forzando y no lograr nada, evitando voltear la mirada hacia su madre mientras esta seguía esperando tan pacientemente que no le molestaba quedarse en silencio mientras esperaba.

Tal cosa lo ponía nervioso.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que yo me encargue? –Podía fundir la cerradura si lo deseaba, incluso destruir la puerta. Solo estaba esperando ya que no tenía prisa y no percibía que el pobre de su hijo estaba por tener un ataque.

-¡N-No! ¡Yo puedo!

De verdad… No alcanzaba a escuchar que tanto hablaba el par de afuera, pero no dudó en golpear de nuevo la puerta. Era incomodo estar allí con Ivlis tan cerca y desnudo.

Tenía fuerza de voluntad y era un caballero, pero que lo obligaran a soportar esto con la jaqueca que cargaba era cruel

Lo peor de todo es que verlo le traía recuerdos de cosas de las cuales son estaba para nada orgulloso. La culpa no tenía por qué joderle más el día.

-¡Oigan! ¡Alguien! ¡No sé qué tanto hablan ustedes, pero abran esa puerta! –Ni siquiera podía voltear pero su cara igual ardía, esto lo estaba superando.

Al otro lado, Emalf no tardó en mirar a Satanick y esperar una respuesta.

-¿Les deberíamos abrir? –El diablo corría riesgo de ser empalado apenas abrieran la puerta, pero él no, así que abrirla cuando él se fuera no sería problema. –

-Uh... Pues... –Escuchaba a su hijo maldiciéndolo, y de igual modo no podía dejarlos allí por siempre, así que no quedaba de otra. Suspiró hondo, esto quizá dolería. –Bien.

-Perfecto, aquí vamos…

Se levantón sin más y ayudó como pudo a mover los muebles de en frente de la puerta. No eran muchos y tampoco eran pesados, así que no tardaron tanto antes de estar a un giro de perilla para sacar el seguro y liberar al par de ex ebrios.

Con lo que ellos no contaban es que no tardarían mucho, cosa que Licorice no esperó al estar ya apoyado sobre la puerta.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Les digo que ya abran! ¡ABRAAAHHHH! –Y así cayó de rostro al suelo por empujar la puerta justo cuando esta fue abierta, dándose de bruces al suelo.

-A-Ay… Cielito ¿Te encuentras bien?

-U-Ugh… S-Sí, madre… -Balbuceó desde el suelo, a medio levantarse, forzando una sonrisa.

No, claro que no estaba bien ¡Mataría a alguien hoy! ¡Oh, claro que lo haría! ¡DE PERFERENCIA A SATANICK!

-Ustedes... ¡Auch! –Chilló con su orgullo y aire de homicida tirados a la mierda, ya que justo al instante en que se levantó, Emalf lo abofeteó y lo jaló de la oreja para arrastrarlo lejos, dejando ahí a su madre y a Satanick solos y medianamente confundidos.

Admitía que lo merecía… Aunque agradecería que no fuese tan de repente cuando ya estaba inspirado para asesinar.

-¡A-Auch! ¡M-Me duele! ¡Duele, Emalf! ¡Ya! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! -Se iba quejando adolorido en todo el camino, casi como si volviera a ser el niño de antes. No era mentira que dolía… Su altura no ayudaba mucho y tenía que arrastrarse a su lado agachándose para no ser tan tironeado.

-¡Tú vienes conmigo!

-M-Me pegaste otra vez... –Lloriqueó por lo bajo, una vez estuvo libre, lejos del otro cuarto como para que no los escucharan.

¡¿Desde cuándo era Emalf quien daba los golpes en lugar de recibirlos?! Entendía que ameritaba los golpes por idiota ¡PERO ESTO YA ERA ABUSO!

-¡Claro que lo hice! ¡¿Qué fue todo eso?! ¡Mataste al macho, Licorice! ¡MATASTE AL MACHO! ¡Y no se lo dijiste! ¡¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?!

-¡Lo siento! E-Entre en pánico ¡¿Sí?! ¡En un segundo estaba por empalar a esa basura y al siguiente estaba a centímetros de mi madre sin ropa! ¡¿Qué esperabas?! ¡E-Eso ya es mucho para mí! -chilló más rojo que la misma Kiku. Se sentía humillado, pero no pudo evitarlo. Su madre y el estrés le quitaba lo poco macho que tenía.

-¡Qué lo siento ni que nada! –Parecía madre furiosa regañando a su hijo, se notaba a leguas que estaba enojado. –¡¿Pánico?! ¡¿Sólo por eso?! ¡Ay, por favor! ¡Una vez casi te lo follas mientras estaba dormido! ¡¿Y verlo desnudo en una tina en el escenario menos erótico de todos te hizo entrar en pánico?!

Todavía recordaba cuando Licorice llegó a su cuarto lloriqueando a soltarle la sopa, en ese entonces había pasado un tiempo desde lo ocurrido, pero lo supo de cualquier manera.

Pobre diablo, casi le daba un síncope al escucharlo y tuvo que contenerse para no taparle la boca y limitarse a hacerle gestos de que bajara la voz.

A pesar de tantos años desde aquel acontecimiento, aún le aterraba la posibilidad de que su secreto fuera descubierto y su madre se enfureciera con él por ello.

No necesitaba sentirse más horrible de lo que ya se sentía por eso.

-¡E-Emalf! ¡Prometiste no tocar el tema de nuevo! ¡No lo grites! ¡¿Quieres que te oiga todo el mundo?!

-Agh… Sí, sí… Me callo, me callo… -Bufó, cumpliendo su pedido de pasar del tema. A veces se le olvidaba qué tanto le afectaba recordarlo. –¡Pero a lo que voy! ¡Él ya es libre legalmente y Satanick no lo quiere cerca! ¡Cancela esa maldita boda o te pesará! ¡Y no solo por Ivlis, sino porque te perseguiré en tus sueños mirándote con mis lindos ojos de pasiva hasta que ya te sientas tan acosado que quieras suicidarte!

No era una amenaza del todo tonta, a Licorice sí le había asustado imaginarlo.

-¡Ay! ¡Emalf! ¡No me hagas imaginar eso! ¡Suena aterrador! –Chilló con solo hacerse la idea de ese bonito par de ojos de pasiva siguiéndolo a todas partes.

Pensar en los ojos de Emalf actuando como acosadores era de lo más perturbador.

-¡QUÉ PENA! ¡IMAGÍNATELO ASÍ TE HACES UNA IDEA DE LO QUE TE PASARÁ SI NO VAS A DECLARÁRTELE! –No esperaba causarle miedo, solo había buscado ser claro y eso fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, pero se sentía satisfecho de que haya funcionado a la perfección.

Quizás lo implementaría para otras amenazas. Uno nunca sabe.

-Ya... Ya. Mira, s-solo no me pareció buen momento ¿Sí? Un baño no es precisamente lo ideal para una confesión... Pero se lo diré ¿De acuerdo?

Estuvo considerando el golpearlo de nuevo, pero lo que decía tenía sentido. Un baño no es el mejor lugar para decirle a alguien que lo amas, mucho menos cuando están ahí encerrados involuntariamente y con uno de ellos duchándose.

De todos modos se las cobraría.

-Ay, ya. –Volteó con un gesto. –Y estando dormido es el mejor momento para confesarte brutalmente comiéndole la banana.

-¡EMALF, LA PUTA MADRE! ¡TE DIJE QUE DEJES DE MENCIONAR ESE TEMA! ¡Trato de ser romántico y decente! ¡Por eso no dije nada en el baño! –Gritó enrojecido entre lo que el mayor se reía. Si bien todo eso de la tina no era una fantasía erótica, sí había llegado a soñar con compartir la tina con su madre como cuando era niño, ambos abrazándose y lavándose el cabello, con palabras dulces y... ¡Alto! ¡No! ¡Nada de fantasear ahora! ¡Se iba a poner a fangirlear si seguía así!

Tenía que enfocarse en defenderse de lo indefendible; Algo de lo que se arrepentía.

-¿Y no pedir permiso para cenar pepino es de buena educación, señor?

-¡EMALF!

¡Esto era un tema serio y el desgraciado seguía mofándose de su vergüenza cada vez que mencionaba ese asunto! ¡¿Acaso ya nadie le tenía algo de piedad o qué?!

-Sabes que solo estoy molestándote. –Rió por lo bajo volviendo hacia él en lo que este suspiraba. –¿Y cuál es el momento ideal?

-Bueno… Cuando ya esté vestido. Solo eso.

-Ok, en eso debo darte la razón… ¡Muy bien, amigo! ¡Estoy orgulloso de ti! ¡Ya lo verás! ¡Después de este día lo de mañana estará resuelto y bam! Tú tendrás incesto, Poemi tendrá yaoi, no habrá más borrachos y mesas rotas… A menos que sean por tu luna de miel futura con Ivlis ¡Todos felices!

-Supongo… -Sonrió levemente, dejando que Emalf le alborotara el cabello entre risas.

Ahora no tenía excusas y si bien sentía nervios… No estaba tan asustado como antes y se sentía más liviano. Su reconciliación con su madre lo había alegrado demasiado y ahora lo motivaba lo suficiente como para ponerle fin a todo esto.

No fue solo por tener asegurado su cariño vigente, sino porque en ello había recordado cómo eran los inocentes y amorosos gestos de Ivlis. Deseaba poder vivirlos más tiempo, y tenía quizá una pequeñísima posibilidad de ello si era honesto.

Y si no lo conseguía… Al menos podría ser libre de la boda y vivir de nuevo con él.

-Sí… ¡Todo resultará! ¿Qué podría pasar en tan poco tiempo?

No creía posible algo más o que llegase ningún obstáculo... Hasta que escucharon unos gritos dentro de casa.

Ambos se miraron momentáneamente y luego regresaron la vista hacia el pasillo por el cual habían ido para alejarse de Satanick e Ivlis.

-¿Eh? ¿Y ahora qué pasa? –Se preguntó en voz baja, Emalf, haciendo una señal rápida con la mano para que su amigo lo siguiera.

Licorice no tardó en cumplir con lo indicado, sin embargo un mal sabor de boca no lo dejaba tranquilo, en lo que luchaba con el deseo de no acercarse a escuchar.

Tenía un mal presentimiento y no era sobre su madre siendo atacada. Esa voz gritando no le pertenecía… Y dudaba mucho que su madre le gritara a Satanick algo como lo que escuchó.

 _¿"Yo te amaba"…? ¿Y ahora qué pasa…?_

Muy pronto se arrepentiría de saberlo.

 **¡Y hasta aquí hemos llegado! Muchas gracias por haber leído, espero que se hayan reído tanto como yo lo hice escribiendo esto. Misa se pasó con Satanick xd**

 **Les mando besos, muack, y los veo en la siguiente actualización, jsjsjsjssj.**

… **Ya he de traer dolor.**

 **¡Bye!**


	7. Resignado al rechazo

**¡He vuelto, con un dramón tremendo que les va a doler como la puta madre!**

 **No diré mucho excepto que estoy feliz con el resultado :'D**

 **El título queda como anillo al dedo para este capítulo, ah. Y ahora aclararemos qué pasó, porque sé que más de uno se quedó con el suspenso xD**

 _ **Este fic, al igual que "Curse of Roses", está basado en un rol con mi diosa (COFCOFMISAKICOFCOF) por ello mismo están (Cómo dije) dedicados a ella y verán varios fragmentos que ella escribió tal cual… Excepto los prólogos e introducciones. Esos son 100% míos. (?)**_

 _ **Por ello mismo… ¡CRÉDITO A ELLA TAMBIÉN, POR AYUDARME! ¿Esto cuenta como fic hecho en equipo? Ni idea, solo sé que sin ella no lo hubiera desarrollado tanto (Mezclamos ideas de cada quien.) y se lo debo 3 Mil gracias y pásense por sus fics ¡Ella es mil veces mejor que yo!**_

 _ **¿Eh? ¿Que si haré el mismo anuncio en todos los capítulos? Claro que lo haré. No pararé de recordarle que esto es gracias a ella :v**_

 **Aclaraciones: *Este capítulo contiene la escena más homosexual y sentimental del fanfic entre Satanick e Ivlis ¡No, no solo del fic! ¡DE TODAS MIS PUTAS HISTORIAS! ¡Prepárense porque es la primera y la última vez que los verán actuar tan gays entre ellos! (?)**

-¡A-Auch! ¡M-Me duele! ¡Duele, Emalf! ¡Ya! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

-¡Tú vienes conmigo!

 _Qué infantiles…_

Fue lo primero que pensó al ver a su hijo siendo arrastrado a jalones y regaños por su servidor. No pudo decir mucho, fue demasiado repentino como para hacerlo, y de todos modos suponía que ambos debían hablar algo que no le incumbía.

Él tenía que vestirse, así que… No daba para seguirlos y preguntar.

Satanick suspiró algo aliviado al ver que aún no moriría. No sabía cómo, pero en algún momento le agradecería a Emalf por salvarlo de las lanzas letales de su hijo y compartir su dolor mientras estaban en la puerta.

Quedaba más que obvio que estaría a salvo. Deducía que este ligero ataque borraría la ira ardiente de Licorice, más aun con las explicaciones que Ivlis le dio. Lo único que quedaba ahora por resolver era un tema que lo incluía.

No desaprovecharía el que ellos se hayan alejado, por lo cual terminó enviando al de mechones rojos una mirada molesta que este no tardó en ver al voltear para ir a su cuarto. Quedó en silencio unos segundos, observando mientras esperaba que dijese algo.

-¿Qué…? –Podía apostar que iba a seguir reclamándole por la borrachera y su ataque injusto, pero no fue así.

-¿Es en serio?... ¡¿En serio?! –Chilló enfurecido, señalando por donde el otro diablo se había ido. No lo golpeaba nada más porque Licorice estaba en la casa aun y porque de igual modo sabía que lo marica no se le quitaba. –De verdad eres un completo idiota...

Luego de todo lo que escuchó de Licorice por parte de Emalf… Y que no le sorprendía en realidad, le parecía estúpido ningún avance. De hecho, si lo pensaba, todo era tan obvio que era raro que ese par insistiera en que no serían correspondidos. Par de estúpidos.

Bueno… De parte de Ivlis lo aseguraba, Licorice por otro lado solo le daba esa impresión.

Ivlis no parecía estar entendiendo nada de lo que reclamaba, por lo cual se golpeó la frente. No más paciencia con el idiota.

-¡¿Por qué no dijiste nada?! ¡Era el momento perfecto!

Por fin comprendiendo, el diablo de flamas frunció el ceño, adoptando un tono que si bien no parecía alterado, denotaba mucho su fastidio y enojo con el tema.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué demonios? ¿Estás loco? –Bufó sin ganas de gritarle. Ya no quería hablar de esto en un largo tiempo, no necesitaba que el diablo de Pitch Black le diera quejas al respecto y se comportara como su niñera.

-¡¿Loco yo?! ¡Loco tu por seguir con todo esto! ¡Por desaprovechar una oportunidad así!

De verdad no podía creer que Ivlis fuese tan ciego y estúpido ¡¿Era en serio lo de no darse cuenta?! ¿Después todo este tiempo no veía lo que Licorice sentía? Aún con una prometida, el chico se había preocupado por quedar bien con él... ¡¿Qué a Ivlis eso no le daba al menos una pinche pista?!

-¡¿Oportunidad?! –Gritó finalmente, mandando toda su calma al caño. Le estaba tocando la moral que siguiese insistiendo. –¡No sé si lo notaste, pero me encerraste con él en un baño! ¡Eso de romántico no tiene nada! –Tenía estándares, eh… Aunque de haber sido en un ambiente que valiera la pena tampoco lo hubiese hecho y le constaba. Trató de calmarse, dándose la vuelta para continuar su camino y dejarlo hablando solo.

No pensaba seguir escuchando pero…

-Jah... Conociéndote, aunque tuvieras el escenario más romántico del mundo, serías capaz de no aprovecharlo... –Murmuró de nuevo, con pesar y pesimismo. Comenzaba a dudar si servía de algo tratar de convencerlo, Ivlis era terco y pesimista en este tipo de asuntos… Pero no se rendiría aun. No cuando la idea de juntarlos parecía ser posible. –Admítelo… No se lo dijiste porque te acobardaste…

Eso ya había sido bastante como para teñirle por poco el cabello de un rojo tan intenso como la ira que lo hizo voltear a enfrentarlo.

-¡SÍ! ¡ASÍ ES, TIENES RAZÓN! ¡SOY UN COBARDE! ¡Soy un jodido y asqueroso cobarde que no se atreve a decirle al hombre que ama todo lo que sintió por más de veinte años! ¡¿Y sabes por qué?! ¡Porque ya que arreglamos las cosas entre nosotros no quiero volverlo a arruinar! –A este punto ya le era imposible que no se le cristalizaran los ojos de solo decirlo.

Por algo no quería hablarlo más.

El diablo de Pitch Black no habló, se había quedado enmudecido por unos momentos cuando Ivlis se le acercó tanto y lo sujetó de la camisa. Solo pudo recuperar la compostura cuando este se dio cuenta de que se estaba dejando llevar de nuevo por la frustración y lo soltó temblorosamente mascullando un "Lo siento" antes de apartarse.

Suspiró. No necesitaba hacer un espectáculo… Solo ser claro. –Satanick… No sé qué esperabas tú, pero yo solo quería reconciliarme con Licorice. Eso… Eso es todo lo que quería. No más peleas entre nosotros… No soportaría perderlo otra vez por una imprudencia tan tonta como decirle lo que su "enferma y loca" madre siente.

-¡¿Y estás realmente satisfecho con solo eso?! ¡No te creo! ¡No tienes la cara para decir que eres un enfermo cuando tu propio hijo sintió lo mismo hacia ti! ¡Nunca te escuché decir eso cuando estabas babeando por Siralos!

-No lo dije… Eh… Pero siempre lo pensé. –Rió amargamente, incapaz de llevarle la contraria sobre lo primero. -¿Sabes cuál era la diferencia? Que yo era adulto.

Era cierto que una simple disculpa no lo contentaría del todo. Lo que más anhelaba era muy arriesgado y mucho pedir para esta situación.

-Y Licorice… Licorice era un niño, Satanick… -Continuó, con calma, desesperándolo más. –Solo era un niño… ¿Y sabes cómo piensan los niños? Ellos dicen "Me casaré con mamá cuando sea mayor", dicen "Cuando sea mayor haré tal cosa" ¿Entiendes? Ellos son inocentes y no entienden la gravedad en sus palabras. Creen que cuando crezcan y sean conscientes de todo seguirán deseando lo mismo… Yo deseé algo similar cuando lo era, pero crecí… Licorice creció.

-T-Tú… Es increíble que seas tan terco.

-¿Yo soy el terco?... ¡¿YO SOY EL TERCO?! ¡ES CURIOSO QUE EL QUE ME LO DIGA SEAS PRECISAMENTE TÚ! ¡¿SABES?!

-¡A pesar de todo sigues siendo un ciego! ¡¿Te das cuenta de eso?!

-¡MIERDA, SATANICK! ¡¿Qué esperabas que le dijera?! ¡¿QUÉ QUERÍAS QUE YO DIJERA?!... No… Espera, ya sé qué es lo que esperabas… -Rió con una mezcla de burla y frustración, dando un paso lejos de él mientras sus gestos exagerados se apegaban a sus palabras. -¡Esperabas que le dijera "Licorice, es que tú no entiendes, no quiero que te cases con Revlis porque tu madre tiene sentimientos por ti. Tómame en tus brazos, cancela esa boda y termina una relación por la que tantos años trabajaste."!

Respiró hondo, falto de aire por los gritos.

-¿Eso esperabas de mí, Satanick? ¡¿Y luego qué?! ¡¿UN BESO?! No, así no funcionan las cosas… ¡ASÍ NO ES COMO LAS COSAS RESULTAN PARA MÍ!

Estaba frustrado por ello, dolía aunque fuese sarcasmo suyo. Era increíble que hace rato se haya sentido bien y ahora estaba regresando a lo mismo de antes ¿El círculo vicioso nunca se terminaba?

-¿Te digo algo…? ¡Sí! ¡Eso esperaba! ¡Suena tan marica que sin duda alguna es algo que esperaba de ti y que debió pasar! ¡Y si las cosas no son así es porque no lo intentas al menos!

Ivlis de verdad lo estaba desesperando. A pesar de toda esa ridiculez de la boda, si lo analizaba, todo indicaba que Licorice aún colocaba por encima de todo a su madre ¡¿Qué tan ciego y pesimista debía ser para no darse cuenta?!

-¡¿QUÉ TANTO DEBO REPETIRLO PARA QUE LO ENTIENDAS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ?! ¡Yo soy Ivlis! ¡Soy Ivlis, el diablo de flamas! ¡El diablo que nunca será amado como lo desea! ¡El ser más miserablemente lamentable y desagradable de toda la faz de los mundos! ¡¿Por qué crees que él no me ama de esa forma?! ¡Y AUN A PESAR DE ESO YO…! Y-Yo… Tuve una oportunidad que no merecía aprovechar y ahora ya… Ya está, se acabó ¡Licorice se dio cuenta de que soy basura y dejó de amarme así! ¡Creció y sabe que su madre es un diablo inútil, débil y que nunca logrará ser amado por nadie! FIN.

-¿T-Tú... Realmente s-sigues con eso?

-¿Cómo no hacerlo?... Si fuiste uno de los que me lo dijo y recalcó. Lamento ser yo quien tenga que decirlo ahora, pero es así… ¿Sabes algo? No tendría que siguiera estar hablando de esto contigo. Ni siquiera vale la pena discutirlo con otro. –Volteó dispuesto a marcharse de una vez y quizá olvidar este día desde ese momento.

-Tú… -Siseó por lo bajo, hasta los cuernos de esta estupidez.

De verdad que no lo entendía. Además del hecho de que su hijo menor ahora estuviera en una relación, no veía que el trato entre madre e hijo hubiese cambiado ¡No! ¡Todo seguía igual! ¡Ese mismo brillo en los ojos de Licorice! ¡Su extraña sobreprotección hacia el adulto! No veía nada de lo que la cucaracha hablaba.

El amor evidente del joven diablo seguía allí, solo que no lo veía.

Apretó los labios con frustración, ya se estaba cansando de esa tontería suya de "Nadie me ama. Soy tan miserable". No, ya no más.

Le pondría fin ahora, daba igual lo que tuviese que sacrificar. Su dignidad entre esas cosas.

-Yo te amaba.

Notó como el de mechas rojas se detenía, quizás solo para burlarse o regañarlo al no creerle, pero no importaba, aun si no era así y lo había dejado pasmado en su sitio. No se iba a callar, estaba harto de todo esto

-¡YO LO HACÍA! ¡¿Y sabes qué?! ¡Admitirlo fue horrible! ¡No solo por esas ridículas flores, sino porque hasta para mí era absurdo y no me llevaba a nada! ¡Y si! ¡Siempre supe que era una locura y no me harías caso! ¡Siempre supe que me rechazarías y todo seguiría igual, pero aun así terminé diciéndolo aunque eso casi me mata! ¡¿Crees que yo era idiota?! ¡¿Pensaste que aun con todo lo que te hice llegué a creer que tendría una oportunidad?! ¡NO SOY TAN ESTÚPIDO, IVLIS! ¡Sé muy bien que te hice cosas imperdonables y fui una de las personas que te convirtió en el estúpido emo sin autoestima que eres ahora! ¡Sé que lo único que fui para ti y Licorice era el papel del malo del cuento! ¡¿VAS A DECIRME QUE NUNCA ME VISTE ASÍ?! ¡Admítelo! ¡Tú trataste de asesinarme en más de una ocasión! ¡Sé más que nadie que lo mínimo que me iba a ganar de ti era tu desprecio o tu miedo! Nosotros nos odiábamos ¿Te acuerdas de eso…? ¡HASTA YO SÉ QUE ENAMORARME DE TI NO TENDRÍA SENTIDO! ¡Pero mira! ¡Fui un completo estúpido creyendo que podría arreglar las cosas! ¡Fui idiota por ilusionarme con un final feliz que dejó de existir desde el momento en que te di el primer golpe! ¡Incluso hasta hace poco era un tonto por creer que todavía podía lograr algo contigo! Pero… Seamos sinceros… Eso no pasaría… Porque incluso a pesar de que estos años traté con todo… Tú seguramente debes pensar que te veo y sigo deseando hacerte daño.

Ivlis quiso acotar algo más, pero se vio interrumpido una y otra vez por los gritos del diablo y la sorpresa que le causaban.

Sabía que Satanick tenía una especie de "atracción" por él hace un tiempo, pero incluso cuando se lo dijo directamente no pudo tomárselo enserio, y sin embargo ahora parecía totalmente diferente. No solo porque estaba siendo más sincero y no agregaba sus frases poco serias, sino porque estaba diciendo muchas verdades que si bien sabía nunca se había puesto a pensar con detenimiento.

Incluso hasta estaba ciertamente confundido ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Él estaba en lo cierto. Tantos años lo había considerado solo un verdugo que la posibilidad de que cambiase sus tratos hacia él fue algo que no veía posible.

Por lo visto nunca percibió sus verdaderas intenciones.

-¡Yo jamás tuve la misma oportunidad que otros! ¡Y tú… Que tu hijo te adora por encima de todo, no haces nada! ¡Ni siquiera lo intentas! ¡¿De verdad crees que te odiará?! ¡¿De verdad crees que él piensa toda mierda de ti?! ¡No me jodas! ¡Es imposible! ¡Él te adora! ¡Da todo por ti! ¡Trató de cambiar muchas veces por ti! ¡Me odió porque te amaba a ti! ¡ÉL TRATÓ DE ASESINARME POR TI! ¡Él sufrió lo mismo que tú y no te lo dijo para no desagradarte o preocuparte, Ivlis! ¡Él quiso quedar bien contigo a pesar de todo y apenas me vio quiso hacerme alfiletero por pensar que te hice algo! ¡¿Y sabes?! ¡Él no es el único que es capaz de arriesgar el pellejo por ti! ¡Tu hija, tus subordinados! ¡Tus amigos! ¡Todos! ¡Tienes tanta maldita suerte…! Y te conformas con solo callar y decir que nadie te ama...

-T-Tú… No lo entiendes… E-Eso no es verdad… -Titubeó por lo bajo, luchando por no recordar lo primero.

Quería creerle… Parte de él sentía que lo estaba haciendo… Y la otra se aferraba a ese recuerdo doloroso de hace años donde supo que todo se derrumbó para él.

Oh, pero Satanick aún no terminaba, estaba lejos de eso.

-Anoche dijiste que envidiabas por saber ocultarlo todo... Jah... No tienes idea de lo que hablas ¡No sabes lo horrible que en realidad es! Y lo peor… ¡Es que al soltar la verdad a nadie le importe! ¡Tu caso es diferente! ¡Tienes miles personas que te aman y se preocupan por ti! ¡Y Licorice encabeza esa lista! ¡YO NO TENGO NADA! ¡Mi esposa me abandonó a mi suerte! ¡Mis hijos me detestan! ¡Mis subordinados o me ignoran o desobedecen! ¡El estúpido dios que me tocó es el mayor hijo de puta que exista como casi todos los dioses! ¡Todo el mundo me repele! ¡Incluso mis malditos conejos mueren no importa lo que haga! ¡Todo lo que amo o me odia o me abandona! ¡No puedo cambiar nada…! ¡NO IMPORTA CUÁNTO ME ESFUERZO! ¡En el momento de la verdad YO soy quien te envidia! ¡Yo soy quien ve como imbécil como desperdicias una oportunidad única! ¿Qué importa el riesgo?... Tú no puedes asegurar lo que pasará... ¡YO TE AMABA! ¡DE VERDAD QUE TE AMABA! ¡Y aunque supuse correctamente que fallaría lo dije! Tus posibilidades son mayores de las que crees y ni eres tan gallina como te catalogas... N-No te quedes callado ni te conformes. No restriegues en mí tu suerte malgastada y has algo…

Ya para ese momento solo se había dejado caer en el suelo con la mirada baja.

Bien, lo había dejado salir todo y ni se había molestado en corroborar si Ivlis lo había oído o no, ya estaba acostumbrado a ser ignorado. Simplemente necesitaba soltarlo o explotaría.

Deseaba que el otro lo hiciera, era obvio que nuevamente el resultado sería bueno para él y Licorice... Como siempre.

No quiso levantar la mirada, no por miedo, sino porque ya suponía que Ivlis se había marchado para no oírlo y no valía la pena comprobarlo. En eso se equivocaba… Él seguía ahí, observando sin saber qué decir o hacer.

Nunca pensó que Satanick podría ser honesto de una manera tan brutal y hasta deprimente en cierto aspecto. Nunca llegó a creer que realmente quería mejorar las cosas entre ambos.

Y lo que decía era verdad… ¿Y si de verdad estaba siendo un idiota? El diablo de Pitch Black apenas y tenía a algo para sentirse consolado y él por otro lado aun contaba con Emalf, Poemi, Rieta, Licorice… Hasta Reficul y Sin. Nunca se había puesto a pensar que… Quejarse de su vida con él no sería algo a lo que tuviese derecho.

Nunca se puso a observar las cosas desde su lugar.

-Satanick… -Volteó solo para encontrárselo de rodillas en el suelo, estaba… ¿Llorando?

Cómo se notaba que él también había sido un completo imbécil… ¿Y ahora por qué se sentía mal? ¡No era el culpable de esto! ¿Verdad?

No, no lo era… Simplemente al verlo recordaba a alguien.

Le recordaba a él mismo.

Se sentó frente a él de rodillas buscando las palabras indicadas para decir, si era honesto ya no se sentía en un lugar digno para negar todo lo que había dicho, pero tampoco estaba seguro de qué podría decir o hacer.

Dudaba mucho que él le echara la culpa por sus reacciones a sus tratos actuales, sin embargo no evitaba sentirse en cierto modo una basura.

-Lo siento… Yo… Nunca lo vi de ese modo. Supongo que tienes razón, ocultar las cosas solo lo empeora todo…

De haber sido así de honesto con él quizás lo hubiese tomado más en serio. Siempre su forma de expresarse con él era tan… Informal. En el sentido en que hablaba tanto entre bromas y risas que creer que no hablaba de dientes para afuera era imposible.

-Yo no quería hacerte sentir tan miserable… Al menos no ahora.

No iban a engañarse. Hasta hace unos días lo quería ver chamuscado por un rayo.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? Eso no ayuda si no haces algo por ti. –Le sorprendía un poco que si le estuviera escuchando, pero se ahorró comentarios al respecto. No culpaba de nada a Ivlis, así este le haya despreciado. Tenía sus obvios y concisos motivos para ello, y no los negaba. –No lo digas como si fuera tu culpa.

-¿Eh? Sé que no es mi culpa… Eso creo… Es solo que… No creí que tú tuvieses… Ya sabes "intenciones puras". Me cuesta digerirlo porque no te tomas la molestia de ser serio y… ¿Qué somos tú y yo? No somos amigos pero hace mucho que ya no somos el gato y el ratón. –No se podía decir que eran solamente compañeros de casa, eso estaba claro.

-La verdad yo tampoco lo sé. Ni siquiera sé por qué aún me hablas cuando solo podrías ignorarme y ya... ¿Qué tal esto? Somos dos idiotas con vida de mierda que por algún motivo extraño están en medio de una charla deprimente y casi homosexual. –Sugirió sin gran ánimo. No buscaba ni parecía querer ser gracioso como usualmente hacía, solo era realista y decía las cosas como las veía.

Mierda, las lágrimas y el desamor de Ivlis eran algo contagioso.

-Bueno… No lo niego, eso es lo que somos ahora. –El comentario era digno de reír, pero solo pudo hacer una media sonrisa con debilidad. No podría reírse tampoco por más gracioso que haya sonado eso. –Y es cierto que podría ignorarte pero… No es como si yo no supiera lo que es estar solo. Aunque quisiera ignorarte en este momento no podría hacerlo. –De estar en su lugar desearía que alguna persona acudiera a su consuelo, ahora que alguien más lo estaba pasando no pensaba hacer como si nada. Había pasado por ello antes y lo comprendía.

-¿Y qué se supone que harán este par de diablos idiotas ahora?

-Bueno… ¿Qué tal si pudieses cumplir lo que querías? ¿Qué tal si fuésemos amigos? –No estaba completamente seguro de que así podían considerarse. Su relación era tan extraña y compleja que nunca terminaría de entenderla. En el pasado se diría que estaba completamente loco por sugerirlo, sin embargo actualmente no lo consideraba una mala idea.

Hace tiempo había decidido que si quería mejorar su vida tenía que empezar de cero. Debía dejar rencores atrás, así como lo hizo con Etihw, Kcalb y Reficul, los cuales resultaron ser unos buenos amigos.

Satanick tenía de su parte la voluntad de cambiar lo que tenían, y si bien nunca podría aceptar que fuese amor… Empezar de nuevo con una amistad podría ser posible.

-Suena raro viniendo de mí… Pero me gustaría que podamos serlo. Tú mismo lo dijiste, estás solo, y te debo el que me estuvieras aguantando todo estas horas y diciéndome consejos buenos y verdades aunque me las grites así. Creo que… Un amigo haría eso.

No había recibido ni un golpe, eso ya era digno de llamar milagro o excelente autocontrol ¿No?

Fuera de tomarlo mal, Satanick levantó un poco la mirada, mostrando algo de confusión pero también un deje de calma.

-¿Amigos? Jeh... Ya lo dijiste anoche cuando estabas ebrio y ahora de nuevo... Oírlo se sigue sintiendo extraño... Pero no es desagradable. Oh por Vicers... Suena tan raro... Y aun así es algo que me gustaría... –Ya no sabía si reía o lloraba con toda esta rara situación.

Después de todo lo que ya había sucedido entre ambos, entre ello muchas atrocidades, vislumbrar una amistad sonaba absurdo y a la vez extrañamente natural. Algo que nunca terminaría de entender.

-Uhn… No recuerdo haberlo dicho, pero supongo que por algo lo hice, un borracho nunca miente…

No supo si era lo correcto ahora, (Estaba solo en toalla y esto sería sumamente raro) pero le abrazó de todos modos tratando de reconfortarlo.

Grave error.

 _¿Q-Qué…? ¿Por qué madre está…?_

Fue la pregunta más coherente que se manifestó el joven diablo, luego de haberse asomado con Emalf desde la puerta hacia el pasillo. Habían escuchado gritos hace un rato y se habían acercado por si acaso se tratara de una situación en la que ameritara hacer ceviche a su padre, pero… Por lo visto era todo lo contrario, y tal cosa lo desconcertaba.

Ivlis no se percató de la presencia del subordinado y su hijo, había cerrado los ojos desde el momento en que abrazó al diablo de Pitch Black, quien no salía de su shock.

-Quizá seas excéntrico y… Bueno, empezamos con el pie izquierdo… Bastante mal diría yo. Pero no eres un mal hombre y tienes el deseo sincero de mejorar, solo tienes una suerte que no te mereces y necesitas por lo menos a una persona que esté contigo. Yo no soy el indicado para decirlo, pero me gustaría ser esa persona… Claro, solo si sigues creyendo que un lunático bebedor como yo sería una buena compañía…

Él ni siquiera pudo reaccionar ante el inesperado contacto, el cual tardó ligeramente en corresponder lentamente, y por primera vez en siglos, sin rastro alguno de intención oculta. Esto era tan chocante e irreal que no había tenido oportunidad de notar al par de inesperados espectadores, ni de ver lo fácilmente mal interpretable que todo esto era.

Para el diablo de flamas sonaba completamente loco asimilar que ahora mismo se encontraba reconfortando a su ex torturador, esforzándose por arreglar una fuga de tristeza y frustración que había terminado de fisurar con sus estúpidos lamentos.

En un pasado no consideraba siquiera llegar a ser alguien que soportara tenerlo cerca, pero las cosas habían cambiado mucho estos años. Quizá no como Satanick en ese entonces lo hubiese querido, pero no dejaba de ser algo malo.

Se sintió aliviado de que su tonto intento de consuelo fuese correspondido sinceramente, también sentía su hombro humedecerse con sus lágrimas, pero no se quejaba por ello.

-Esta vez… Sí te creo, Satanick.

-Uhn... No sé si seas buena compañía... Estás loco y cuando bebes das miedo... Pero yo tampoco lo seré y estoy seguro que al menos nunca me aburriré contigo...

-Cuando me grabes borracho entenderé tu sufrimiento… Creo. –Más que decirlo como broma, realmente se preguntaba si era tan insoportable y deprimente estando ebrio. –Bueno… Ninguno de los dos parece ser buena compañía, pero será interesante estar cerca de ti sin estar huyendo o insultándote.

-Supongo… -Suspiró totalmente calmado de nuevo y tomando al de mechas rojas de la cara, para que lo mirara de cerca y a los ojos, el tema era serio y como tal así debía ser tratado. A Ivlis le sorprendió su gesto, pero no hizo nada por apartarlo o negarlo pues no parecía ser mal intencionado. –Pero aún insisto... Debes decírselo... O al menos piénsalo... –Se moría por decirle todo lo que escuchó de Emalf, pero quería de la cucaracha lo hiciera solo.

-No necesito pensarlo. –Suspiró desviando unos segundos la mirada y colocando una de sus manos sobre la ajena para dar su palabra. –Se lo diré… Me has hecho pensar mejor las cosas y… Tienes razón. Si no lo intento no sabré qué podría pasar… -Ya se había decidido ¿Qué tan malo podría ser el resultado?

Bueno… Tal vez no estaba pensando en eso ya. Solo estaba motivado ante el deprimente discurso de Satanick.

 _Me pregunto cómo podría reaccionar…_

Definitivamente no sería de la misma manera que hicieron el par de mirones al malinterpretar tal escena.

-E-Eh… Esto no es posible… -Murmuró el demonio de gafas, devolviéndose lentamente al pasillo de donde había salido.

Después de todo lo que vio solo había una conclusión final que era increíble y poco procesable para su cerebro ¿Un abrazo con Ivlis aun sin vestirse? ¿Satanick gritando sobre amor? ¿Su jefe diciéndole que era un buen hombre y quería ayudarle a no estar solo? ¡¿TOMARSE DE LAS MEJILLAS MIENTRAS SE MIRAN A LOS OJOS?! ¡ESTO SOLO PODÍA SIGNIFICAR UNA COSA QUE NI LOCO ACEPTABA!

-¡H-hehe! –Se rio nerviosamente frotándose la cabeza. No, no lo quería aceptar. –D-Debo estar alucinando porque… No, viejo, no… ¡Esto no es posible! ¡Quizás solo fue un momento gay de amistad! ¡Seguramente ellos…!

Volteó hacia la dirección donde supuestamente se encontraba su amigo, con intenciones de calmarlo, pero apenas lo hizo se percató de que no estaba ahí.

Alcanzó a verlo, pero fue cuando salió corriendo por el otro pasillo.

Él realmente no podría creer lo que él creía… ¿No? ¡No! ¡No ahora que sus esfuerzos por convencerlo estaban dando frutos!

-¡VIEJO, ESPERA! ¡QUIZÁS HAYA UNA EXPLICACIÓN PARA ESTO! –Daba igual si no lo habían escuchado, salió a buscarlo rápidamente.

Tenía que arreglar esto pero ya.

-¿Eh…? –Soltando a Ivlis, Satanick volteó al creer oír a pasos alejándose, pero no alcanzó a ver a nadie. -¿Uh? Qué raro... Creí oír algo ¡Bah! No debe ser nada...

Ivlis alzó una ceja, asomándose un poco para ver. También creyó oír voces, pero ignoró eso al no ver nada en el pasillo. –Uhn… Neh, deben ser las hormonas causando alucinaciones. –No sonaba muy científico pero era la única explicación aceptable. Dejó de prestarle atención a ese detalle, no era lo principal.

-Tal vez… -Quizás era verdad y las hormonas los tenían paranoico. Se encogió de hombros sin pesar más en ello, aunque tenía un raro presentimiento. Como si algo malo estuviera pasando y no se diera cuenta. –Bueno… A lo que iba, qué bien que lo decidas. Créeme, será bueno que se lo digas… Y ya de paso... Por favor... No vuelvas a beber. Eso ayudaría a que esta amistad durara igual que mi vida... –Suspiró poniéndose de pie. Todo este asunto lo había hormonado demasiado, fue una suerte que no provocara una tormenta.

-Uh… De acuerdo, lo prometo, aunque sigo sin entender qué tan grave pudo haber sido. –Se levantó a la par sintiendo menos tenso el ambiente, esto había ayudado a su mente de alguna manera, pues ya sabía qué hacer cómo mínimo.

-En fin... D-Demasiados sentimientos por un día. –Murmuró masajeándose las sienes con cansancio y secando sus lágrimas con las mangas de su camisa, tratando con ello el despejar su mente para controlarse de nuevo.

No se arriesgaría a que una lluvia se le escapara. Este día debía ser bonito, al menos para entrar en ambiente y todas esas cosas. Pensaría en cosas bonitas, eso nunca fallaba. Conejitos, sus hijos, Lil, dulces, Fumus siendo empalado... Sí. Ya podía sentir que funcionaba, recuperaba la compostura… Y se daba cuenta de que este fue quizá el momento más homosexual que pudo haber vivido con la cucaracha, irónicamente cuando ya no quería nada con ella. –Esto fue raro…

-¿Y me lo dices a mí? Esto fue lo más gay que pude haber hecho estando contigo.

-Si descuento que me dijiste que me parecía a Licorice y casi me besabas anoche… -Masculló, riendo por lo bajo para no llorar. No, no quería recordarlo. Lo único relacionado a esa noche que quería memorizar era su idea de hacerle ver a Ivlis lo catastrófico que llegaba a ser. –Quizás el bar de Maekami tenga cámaras… Podrías ver que eres un demente.

-Si las consigues te creeré, sino, prepárate para aguantarme de nuevo estando ebrio. –No hablaba en serio, pero quería picarle un poco la moral a Satanick para aligerar el ambiente. Si bien fingiría que nada de esto ocurrió, lo recordaría siempre.

-No espero menos de la cucaracha terca. –Quedó dudando por un segundo ante el silencio, pero finalmente habló. –L-Lo que dije hace rato… ¡Se queda entre tú y yo! ¡Esto nunca pasó! –Podía ser brutalmente sincero una vez cada década, pero hacerlo público no estaba en su lista de deseos. Tenía una imagen de pervertido, despreocupado e hijo de puta que cuidar.

-Eh… Claro, soy una tumba. –Se alzó de hombros restándole interés, no es como si fuese a contarle a medio mundo que tuvo un momento homosexual y nada romántico con él.

Ni que fuera chismoso.

Aunque tal vez serlo evitaría un desastre del cual no estaba enterado.

(…)

" _No eres un mal hombre…"_

-¡Licorice! ¡Licorice, espera! ¡Escúchame por dos segundos! ¡LICORICE!

No se había detenido ni por un instante, siguiendo el rastro de su amigo mientras trataba de no panicarse, aunque le resultara imposible ¿Y cómo no serlo? Había presenciado cómo quien Licorice más amaba se encontraba junto a otro, incapaz de comprender el por qué y cómo pasó.

" _Necesitas por lo menos una persona que esté contigo… Yo quiero ser esa persona."_

 _¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!_

No podía preguntarse otra cosa desde que terminó por romper su propio corazón al presenciar tal escena. No podía creer lo que había visto y escuchando ¿Eso era lo que creía que era? Aparentemente era así, y no necesitaba más para comprobarlo, solo dejar de torturarse a sí mismo y alejarse hasta el patio, sintiendo que todo a su alrededor se derrumbaba.

¿Por qué estaba pasando esto? ¿Por qué ahora?... ¡¿Por qué con él?!

Sumido en su propio dolor, fue incapaz de percatarse de los llamados de Emalf, frenando finalmente en la misma banca en la cual había sufrido también el día anterior.

No pudo hacer mucho, aunque quiso solo dejarse caer sobre ella, pudo alcanzar a sentarse y abrazarse las rodillas, escondiendo en ellas su llanto.

-N-No… No… L-Lo perdí…

Ya era tarde. Había perdido a Ivlis… Y era su culpa.

Se abrazó más fuerte, queriendo ignorar a Emalf apenas llegó. No necesitaba oírlo, sabía qué diría y cómo refutarlo.

-¡Licorice! ¡O-Oye! ¡No nos adelantemos! ¡D-Debe haber una explicación lógica! ¡Sabes que Ivlis nunca aceptaría estar con Satanick! ¡Es imposible! ¡No hay posibilidades! ¡Q-Quizás solo haya sido una charla gay pero amistosa! –Seguía sin obtener respuesta y ya se estaba panicando desesperando de su silencio. –Licorice… ¡Por el amor de Vicers! ¡Tú tienes que seguir con el plan! ¡No puedes dejar que esto te detenga! ¡Tienes que cancelar la boda, tienes que decirle a Ivlis que…!

-¿Decirle qué Emalf? –Preguntó en un tono lloroso y dolido. Podía tolerar muchas cosas, desde morir sin decírselo o un rechazo pero... Esto ya era demasiado. –Ya los viste... Ya los escuchaste... ¿Qué más necesito? ¿Para qué corroborar lo evidente y lastimarme aún más?

Se sentía totalmente destrozado.

Una cosa era cargar con vivir con quien amaba y no decírselo nunca, pero otra cosa sería estar a su lado solo para verle con otro... ¡Y que ese otro sea precisamente Satanick! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Desde cuándo?! ¡¿Cómo?! Todo ya había sido muy raro desde que llegó y comprobó que su madre no tenía daños ¿Se debía acaso a que ellos…? ¡No quería ni imaginarlo!

Igual, tenía que hacerlo para conocer la respuesta y confirmarlo con todo lo que había logrado escuchar.

" _Tu padre me llevó a beber… El acuerdo está roto…"_

Claro… Su madre le mintió.

No fue culpa de un trauma o el desagrado lo que hizo que el acuerdo se rompiese… Sino que ya no era necesario porque ellos estaban juntos ¿Pero cómo? No había visto un solo indicio de cercanía entre ellos nunca.

¿Se debería a sus ausencias? ¿Podría ser posible que sus padres ya empezaran a convivir más cuando él no estaba presente y se lo ocultaron para que no fuese estorbo? Pensarlo dolía… Dolía creer que su madre había mentido y lo hizo de la forma más creíble y natural posible, como si dijese la verdad.

Dolía pensar que ellos habían… Por Vicers ¿Por qué?

Hace años, cuando aún estaba dolido por lo que escuchó del diablo de flamas, le había dicho a Satanick que podía quedarse con su madre, pero nunca pensó que en verdad sucedería.

-L-Lo perdí... Y precisamente con él. –Sollozó totalmente derrotado. Ya no tenía nada, ni siquiera una absurda esperanza o fantasía, solo una horrenda realidad. –Esto... Ya no tiene caso, Emalf. Yo... Y-Yo soy quien sobra ahora. No me queda nada… Excepto una boda... –Cubrió su cara entre sus manos, sin lograr contener su dolor.

Lo aceptaría, ya no le quedaba de otra... De verdad... Lo había perdido.

Ahora solo faltaba hacer que Emalf también lo aceptara.

-¡No es así, viejo! ¡No sigas diciendo esas cosas! –Se negaba rotundamente a darse por vencido, no después de lo que escuchó de Satanick ¿Por qué irían a estar juntos cuando el mismo diablo de Pitch Black destiló tanto horror al hablar de la noche anterior? Él no era bueno en las mentiras y era honesto. De haber logrado su cometido hubiese sido difícil para él ocultar su felicidad. –¡Tienes más oportunidad con Ivlis de lo que Satanick tiene! ¡Es imposible que sean algo más que amigos! –Quizá esa escena haya lucido verdaderamente homo, pero hasta él era así con Licorice a veces y no por eso dejaba de amar a Poemi.

Apuradamente se quedó frente a Licorice, tratando de ganarse más su atención, y si bien lo hizo, no consiguió que le creyera.

-¿Más oportunidad? Quizás... Pero aun así al que abraza y llama "buen hombre" es a él... ¿Y yo? Yo soy llamado patético y débil... –Ninguno de los alientos o amenazas de Emalf parecían surtir efecto. Estaba totalmente derrotado y no toleraba más ilusiones vacías.

-¡Pero tú eres el único que conozco que realmente merece estar con él! ¡Y mira que sé de todos los candidatos! ¡Rieta, Satanick, Siralos, todos! ¡Es a ti a quien le tenía más fe! –No mentía en lo absoluto. No había creído en nadie más que él para ganarse el corazón de su jefe, lo cual lo hacía no aceptar esto.

No era justo… ¿Por qué Satanick? De ser Rieta lo entendería pero… ¡¿Por qué él?!

No… No había que pensar en eso ahora. No se rendiría con él, no hasta verlo feliz ¡Era su palabra de amigo! Quería mantenerse firme ante la idea, pero ver al de ojos dorados así de herido le partía el corazón.

-¡Lo prometiste, Licorice! ¡Dijiste que ibas a decírselo! –Ya estaba cansado de ver a su amigo sufriendo cada dos por tres. Esto debía acabar así tuviese que obligarlo ¡Esos dos tenían qué estar juntos! Y si el señor Ivlis no quería, pues… El cloroformo siempre era buena opción ¿Verdad?

-¿Para qué insistir? Él ya quiere acompañar a alguien más… Estoy seguro de que los veremos bailar juntos en la boda…

-¡OH NO, ESO SÍ QUE NO! ¡Ya quedamos en que ibas a cancelar la boda! ¡Nada de casarte con alguien que no amas! ¡Ya lo hemos hablado! ¡RECUERDA LO DE MIS OJOS DE PASIVA MIRÁNDOTE! –Se estaba alterando con este asunto ¡¿Qué tenía que hacer para ver a esos dos felices?! –¡¿Dónde está mi amigo, el seguro de sí mismo?! ¡El diablo que hace todo por el amor de su vida! ¡¿DÓNDE, EH?! ¡Así que levántate de ahí, vete a cambiar, vayamos al vals y dile lo que sientes! ¡¿CAPISH?!

Pero nada… No había efecto alguno. Solo él levantando apenas la mirada para verlo antes de volverla a desviar y ahogar su llanto.

Ya no quería más de este dolor… ¡No era justo! ¡¿Qué había hecho para merecer todo esto?! ¡¿Amar a su madre?! ¡¿Era eso?! Empezaba a creer que sí.

-Esa persona no existe Emalf... Solo era mi desesperado intento de ayudar a mamá. –Sonrió un poco. Fijando la vista en una zona del jardín. Juraba poder ver cual espejismo a sí mismo de niño y a su madre hablando animadamente mientras se sentaban bajo un árbol. Extrañaba todo eso… Pero sabía que esos días no volverían. –Aún si no lo amara románticamente lo hubiera hecho. –Bajo la mirada. –Quien sabe lo que le pasó a ese Licorice, Emalf… Puede que esto nunca haya tenido futuro y solo me aferraba a un imposible.

-Licorice… No es solo por Revlis y los demás, es por ti… Aun si Ivlis no está contigo créeme cuando te digo que un matrimonio sin amor nunca termina bien. Te vas a condenar si prolongas esta mentira más tiempo ¡¿Amas a Ivlis?! ¡Pues ve a decírselo así te rechace! ¡Cierra el asunto! ¡Aclara tus dudas!

-¿Y luego qué…? –Cada oración suya lo estremecía pero no como hubiese deseado, solo terminó haciendo que se levantara pero para enfrentarlo. –¡¿Qué es lo que haría luego?! ¡¿Solo para aclarar mis dudas me lanzaré a un abismo? ¡¿Si me rechaza qué haré?! ¡¿Crees que todo será como antes solo por eso?! Ya lo perdí como un amor... N-No quiero perderle como madre también... –Concluyó, volviéndose a sentar. –¡Si no tengo eso ya no tendré nada! ¡Cuando se lo diga ya no me quedará nada! ¡Solo seré un idiota que cayó por aspirar a algo muy alto!

-P-Pero… Él te ama a pesar de todo ¡No dejará de hacerlo si se lo dices! ¡Yo lo sé! ¡Ivlis hace lo que sea si es por ti! ¡Hasta destripó a Envi en frente de todos sin decir nada!

-¿Te digo algo?... De haber sabido que mi futuro dolería así... H-Hubiera dejado que Envi me matara.

¿Emalf necesitaba entender? Pues ahí tenía lo necesario. Ahora el que se sentía derrotado era él, no tenía casi nada para convencerlo, Licorice estaba oficialmente derrotado. La mención de la mierda de Envi se lo había confirmado.

-N-no, viejo, no es así… No digas eso, deberías caer más bajo que eso para que debas ser asesinado por ese jodido infeliz…

-Emalf... Caí bajo desde que lo eligió a él… Tú… Glasses... Todos tienen algo que los sostenga al caer... Y-Yo solo lo voy perdiendo no importa lo que haga... N-No importa mi esfuerzo… ¡N-No importa lo que haga…! ¡M-Madre nunca podría amar a alguien como yo! B-Bwaaah… D-Duele tanto...

Ya no podía contener más nada, se rompió nuevamente, sin dar lugar al consuelo.

-S-Si se lo dijera… ¡Si s-se lo dijera él me odiaría! ¡C-Creería que soy un asco como esa vez…! T-Tengo miedo… -Sollozaba sin saber si debía o no escuchar a Emalf ahora.

Todo ese dolor y decepción lo estaban ensordeciendo y cegando ante todo.

Aún recordaba lo que su amigo mencionó... Extrañaba esos tiempos… Cuando era consolado y abrigado entre los cálidos brazos de su madre, cuando se ponía a fangirlear con solo verle enfurecido con ese tono naranja en su cabello, cuando con solo extender sus brazos y correr hacia Ivlis bastaba para recibir una lluvia de besos y descansar escuchando algún cuento o canción de su parte.

Incluso era nostálgico pensar que la primera vez que bailó con él fue parándose sobre sus zapatos y tomando sus manos, solo para que al paso del tiempo y hasta hace unos pocos años fuese capaz de guiarlo él. Aun lo recordaba perfectamente… Incluso la forma en la que Ivlis solía equivocarse con los pasos, se disculpaba por su torpeza y luego lo olvidaba para regresar a eso.

Antes de aceptar estar con Revlis todo era tan fácil… Amar era más fácil. Nada ni nadie lo obstaculizaban y siempre podría contar con su madre. Era tiempos donde no se había enredado al cuello él mismo ni tenía que tolerar la decepción amorosa que lo hería tanto.

Cuando era más feliz… Y a pesar de la verdad, su ignorancia lo hacía sentir amado.

El problema en sí no estaba solo en que su madre tuviese a alguien más, sino que se lo ocultara y para colmo que fuese aquel quien por mucho tiempo odió.

Aquel que tanto hirió a su madre… Ahora era el que tenía toda su confianza y amor, y era capaz de herirlo de nuevo si lo deseaba.

Sabía que esto no era bueno para él, sabía que Satanick podría engañarlo bajo sus palabras y lo volvería a convertir en un ser de pena bajo su propia voluntad… Y aun así, Ivlis no era capaz de verlo, así como aseguraba que no fue capaz de ver su dedicación en ser lo mejor que pudiese para él.

Esto ya decía mucho sobre lo que pensaba acerca de él.

-Bwaahhh...Y-Yo no quería esto... ¡Y-Yo solo quería que a quien amo fuera feliz! ¡¿Por qué duele así?! ¡Bwaaahhhh! ¡Y-Yo nunca pedí enamorarme de él, Emalf! ¡Yo nunca…! ¡N-Nunca quise ser para él un mal hijo! S-Solo… Solo… Ugh…

Lo único que logró acallarlo un poco en ese momento… Fue el abrazo fuerte y reconfortante de su amigo, el cual tardó de corresponder.

-Amigo, escucha… No importa lo que pase, yo estaré para ti… Lo juro, trataré de sostenerte cuando caigas… Y esta no será la excepción

Licorice siempre sería el mismo para él… Podía verlo en sus lágrimas y sus lamentos… Era el mismo chico sensible y dulce de siempre, demasiado dulce como para soportar todo esto ¿Por qué diablos él tenía que pasar por todo esto? No era justo, claro que no, le hervía la sangre de solo pensarlo.

Después de todo lo que había pasado… No era justo que este fuese el final.

-Emalf... –Murmuró, aferrándose a él con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

De verdad apreciaba su ayuda y apoyo. Si no fuera por él seguramente hubiera tirado la toalla con esto hace años.

Su viejo amigo siempre estaba para aguantar sus lloriqueos y darle consejo. Ya lo había ayudado tanto... Desde el asunto de Envi (aunque Emalf no entendió mucho al inicio su consejo le dio valor) hasta para seguir avanzando con lo de su madre. Simplemente el mejor amigo... No, prácticamente un hermano.

-E-Estoy asustado...

-Lo sé… Pero eso no te hace cobarde.

No era bueno para dar consejos, tampoco animando, pero daba todo su esfuerzo y dedicación al menor de la familia. Quizá el Ivlis lo tomaba como el bufón ahí, la simple mascota de su hija, pero él seguía respetándolo y queriendo, ni hablar de sus hijos que eran como hermanos… Y pareja en el caso de la aterradora loli.

Licorice y él no hablaban demasiado cuando era niño, le alegraba que después de todo llegaran a tener este tipo de relación de confianza como la que tenía con Adauchi, pero más profunda.

-No tiene nada de malo amar a alguien, sin importar quien sea… A veces el amor duele cuando no es correspondido, pero hasta el momento en que recibas un rechazo directo es cuando debes parar… Y sabes que no eres un patético y débil ¡Tú eres fuerte! ¡Valiente! ¡De buen corazón! ¡¿Por qué sigues creyéndote tan poco, uh?! ¡Hasta yo quisiera ser como tú!

-Uhn... Yo... Q-Quisiera ser como tú... Tú si eres valiente... Y estás con quien amas... –Murmuró con una sonrisa triste. Admitía que ver al de bonitos ojos confesarse a su hermana fue aterrador y admirable a la vez.

-¿Tú? ¿Cómo yo? Haha, créeme, no querrías. –Tenía el ego alto y gran autoestima, pero cuando se trataba del hijo menor del jefe las cosas se invertían, quién diría que quería parecerse en ciertos aspectos a un niño. Aunque… Lo que más mérito tuvo por su parte fue cuando pidió "la mano" de Poemi y el de mechas rojas lo atacó brutalmente mientras la susodicha observaba entre risas divertidas.

-Sí querría… Es verdad lo que dije… Me alegra... Que tú sí tengas un final feliz... Te lo merecías...

-Bah, exageras… -Para qué mentir, era feliz con su chica así esta lo gobernara. –¡Pero tú mereces un final feliz también! ¡Después de todo lo que ha pasado no debería acabar todo de esta forma!

-Una parte de mi... Aun desea ese final feliz... Pero no quiero forzar más las cosas. –Aún si todo esto no le gustara, no se sentía en posición de intervenir en las decisiones del adulto.

Si él deseaba esto... No diría nada, aunque las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a Satanick perduraran aún más que antes.

-Si es lo que quieres, entonces está bien… Pero que conste que yo no apruebo que te rindas todavía.

-Supongo… Gracias, Emalf... Por todo... –Su voz ya estaba ronca por tanto llanto, su nariz estaba roja y sus ojos le ardían, casi como el niño lloroso que confesaba a su madre la peor experiencia de su vida años atrás. Y al igual que en ese momento estaba agradecido con su fiel amigo.

-¿Uh? Bah, no me lo agradezcas, no hice gran cosa.

No consideraba haber sido de gran ayuda, excepto con el caso de Envi en el cual más bien Ivlis se llevó todo el protagonismo masacrando frente a todos al mismo. Luego de eso, los consejos para ayudarlo con Ivlis no los creía tan buenos, puesto que en algún momento estos dejaron de ser usados por alguna razón y todo siguió su curso hasta ahora.

-Aun así, también te estoy agradecido a ti... No solo a mamá. –No quiso decir nada más y se enfocó en tratar de recuperar una respiración más calmada. No permitiría que el pasado le jodiera ahora.

En momentos como este se sentía como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado y aún fuera el pequeño de antes, aquel que podía apuñalar sin dudar a su padre, pero que necesitaba consejos y ayuda con su primer y más grande amor.

Aunque los demás siempre dirían lo mismo… Era un adulto.

-Para eso estamos los amigos.

Nunca lo dejaría solo, en las buenas y las malas siempre estaría a su lado, y a Licorice le constaba.

-Sí… Pero en fin... Mejor me voy a arreglarme rápido. No puedo ver a nadie con esta cara ¿No? –Se notaba a km que había llorado a mares. No quería preocupar a nadie que lo viese así, por lo que un lavado veloz le ayudaría, despejando su mente de paso.

-En eso no voy a llevarte la contraria.

No molestaría más a Licorice por ahora con el tema. El pobre hombre merecía un descanso mental de tanto sufrimiento y angustia, aun si eso significaba retrasar el progreso que seguramente llegaría. Solo pedía y rogaba al cielo que Licorice no atacara a Satanick en pleno ensayo, se vería mal frente a los demás dioses y diablos invitados por Etihw y Kalb.

-Ven… -Suspiró resignado ayudándole a reincorporarse, quizá ya no estaba en mal estado físico, pero quería facilitarle las cosas. –¡Verás que solo debes dejarme todo a mí! ¿Mientras tanto qué tal si te consigo un jugo de manzana? Estoy seguro de que ese no te causará ninguna borrachera.

-Sí... Eso suena bien –Sonrió suave. Tal vez algo de jugo de manzana lo ayudaría a despejar su mente por ahora y a reunir el valor necesario. –Te haré caso...

Luego de tantas emociones en una mañana, su juicio ya no era de fiar. Mejor le dejaría algunas decisiones a Emalf.

Quién diría que una boda podría traer tanto dolor para tantas personas…

Lo que no sabían los involucrados… Es que no eran los únicos.

(…)

-Así que… ¿En tres días?

-¡Sí! ¡Sé que suena muy apresurado, pero mamá ya lo confirmó y no queda de otra! De todos modos… Tiene razón en eso que la boda no cambiará de todos modos.

-Sí… Es cierto.

Suspiró, apoyando su mentón sobre su mano, sin apartar la vista de la nada en lo que todavía esperaba que su amiga saliera de atrás del cambiador.

Fue el día de ayer en el que llegó a sus manos la invitación a la boda de Licorice y su mejor amiga.

Fue el día de ayer en el cual Sin se emocionó tanto que decidió llamar a Kcalb y Etihw para ayudar a Revlis a elegir el vestido y también en el cual Reficul le preguntó si no estaba feliz por la semidiosa.

Fue el día de ayer… En el que por primera vez en años lloró tanto como nunca había hecho en su vida, oculto en su habitación con el pretexto de ir a dormir temprano para levantarse y verla cuanto antes al día siguiente. En eso no mintió…

Creyó que si la veía de nuevo se sentiría mejor y olvidaría esto, pero solo logró sentirse de lo peor por no desear esta boda y visualizar en sus ojos grises ese brillo de alegría y emoción, junto a esa bella sonrisa entre un par de labios rosáceos y mejillas ligeramente pintadas de rojo.

Tan hermosa… Tan bella con ese semblante alegre mientras explicaba ensoñadora cada detalle sobre la fiesta, la boda, la comida, la ropa… Era imposible no tratar de sonreír, así eso rompiera su apariencia de chico serio e inexpresivo.

Esa estúpida reputación no importaba… No si se trataba de la hija de Kcalb y Etihw.

-¿Realmente no te incomoda que esté aquí? –Alzó una ceja, apenas volteando con una ceja alzada, regresando abruptamente a su antigua posición por haberla atrapado accidentalmente asomando una de sus piernas por el cambiador, para colocarse los zapatos.

Se frotó los ojos. Ahora estaba tan rojo como un tomate, y agradecía que ella no lo viera.

-¿Eh? ¡Claro que no! ¡Realmente quería estar contigo hoy! –Exclamó felizmente, siguiendo en lo suyo. –Eres mi mejor amigo, no me molesta que estés aquí…

-Erh… Me refería a si no te incomoda que esté aquí mientras tú te estás cambiando.

Vamos, que su presencia le fuese excelente a la albina no lo negaba. No hacía falta más que escucharla para saber que no mentía.

-¡Oh! No… Para nada. Yo quiero que seas el primero que me vea en vestido.

Etihw, Sin, Grora, Yosafire y las chicas habían escogido para ella un vestido que aseguraban era de sus gustos, junto a zapatos y un pequeño agregado que Etihw usó en su boda con Kcalb.

Se enamoró a primera vista de la ropa, solo quedaba comprobar qué tal le quedaba. Necesitaba un juez para ello, alguien honesto que no le mienta para no herirla, pero que sea sutil y dijera todo lo necesario, ni más ni menos. El indicado para eso no era nadie más que su confiable amigo demonio.

No se sentía incómoda cambiándose con él ahí ¿Por qué lo haría? Además… Secreto suyo, pero aseguraba que él tenía inclinaciones hacia los hombres.

Igual, de no ser así, de todos modos lo hubiera llamado a él.

-¿En serio?... Creí que eso daba mala suerte. –Comentó, sonriendo de lado, sintiéndose algo especial por ser el primero en verla, y no sus familiares o amigas.

-Es mala suerte si el novio te ve antes de la boda. Pero Licorice no está aquí y no creo que lo vea hasta la tarde para la práctica del vals. –Explicó en lo que terminaba con los detalles y se observaba en el espejo más cercano que tenía en el probador.

Sonrió, creyendo que en cualquier momento lloraría.

-Ya puedo imaginarlo… Los votos… Él en traje… El beso… "Acepto." ¡Acepto, acepto, acepto ser la esposa de Licorice! –Estalló pronto a gritos, dando una ligera vuelta.

Estaba tan feliz… No creyó nunca que podría tener oportunidad con el joven diablo, más, considerando que era más joven que él cuando empezaron a noviar. Pero ahí estaba, preparándose para el gran día que siempre había esperado desde que era una niña y admiraba las fotos en los álbumes de sus padres, donde ambos compartían el mismo momento con amor.

Eso deseaba ella… Amor. Sonaba cliché, pero siempre le había emocionado encontrar a alguien a quien amar. No era una necesidad en realidad… Solo un deseo que anhelaba cumplir.

Licorice llegó inesperadamente a su vida, y todo fue gracias al demonio que la acompañaba. Recordaba perfectamente que apenas lo vio se sintió muy tímida y no fue capaz de hablarle hasta que él lo hizo por su cuenta.

Aun se sentía algo nerviosa estando a su lado… No entendía por qué, tal vez porque no asimilaba estar con él.

Lo apreciaba mucho… Realmente esperaba hacerlo feliz.

-Sí… Yo también lo imagino. –Respondió en voz baja, escondiendo de la mejor manera posible el nudo en la garganta que le provocó oírla.

Hace tiempo que se había resignado… Ya no había por qué negarlo. Licorice se había robado el corazón de su amiga, y desde que tenía memoria, aquella persona a quien amaba.

No la culpaba… Licorice era buen partido, tenía mucho para merecer a una jovencita de alto índole como ella. Era de una alta posición, de especie tan curiosa como ella, era galante, educado, romántico, amable… Básicamente ideal para Revlis, que era la chica más gentil, dulce y considerada que había tenido el placer de conocer.

Simplemente perfectos juntos…

-Hey… ¿Qué te parece?

Volteó finalmente, quedando sin aliento ante tal hermosa visión.

Ahí estaba ella, con un hermoso vestido blanco sin tirantes, que podría confundirse con su piel blanca de porcelana y su cabello en una coleta alta y trenzada. Tan pura…

En su cabeza llevaba su habitual corona de cristales negros, pero eran más largos y de ellos colgaba el largo velo. Sus zapatos la hacían unos centímetros más alta, pero no lo suficiente para que el velo no tocara el suelo.

Bellísima… Como una tierna princesa.

-Te ves… M-Muy hermosa. –Habló cuando por fin salió de su trance y ella se acercó sonriente, aceptando que le hiciera dar una vuelta para levantar los vuelos del vestido brevemente. –Mírate… Apenas ayer eras una mocosa y ahora vas a casarte…

-No digas eso, voy a llorar.

-Lo digo en serio… Estoy muy orgulloso de haberte acompañado desde que naciste y poder hacerlo ahora también. –No importaba si le dolía… Eso no quitaba el hecho de que era su amiga y estaría siempre a su lado.

-Mors… -Susurró, no conteniéndose a abrazarlo.

-Estás tan grande… Sigo sin creer que apenas te conocí llevabas poco de nacida.

_..._

 _-¡Estoy tan emocionada, querida! No nos invitan a ver niños desde que nació Licorice. –Decía ensoñadoramente la lamia, avanzando por el castillo gris hacia el salón principal, en compañía de su esposa e hijo._

 _Se habían enterado hace poco que Kcalb y Etihw habían tenido una hija, y ellos los invitaron a conocerla. No sabían cómo es que siempre tenían la suerte de que los invitaran a conocer a los hijos ajenos, pero no se quejaban. Sin los creía adorables, y Reficul se divertía en las visitas._

 _Mors no estaba muy convencido. Creía que no tenía sentido si la niña no los recordaría, pero de todos modos decidió ir por voluntad de sus respetadas madres. De por sí le resultaba lindo verlas convivir tan bien luego de que olvidaran el incidente de Izet._

 _No les arruinaría esto, solo sería silencioso y las dejaría hablar._

 _-¡Sin, Reficul, Mors! –Habló animadamente la diosa, apenas los visualizó entrando por la puerta. Se encontraba moviendo la cuna de su niña en lo que Kcalb descansaba en un asiento cercano, cerca de otros más y una mesa donde tenían listo el té y los pasteles para las visitas._

 _Fue un reto no comérselos antes de que llegaran._

 _-Etihw… Es un placer verte de nuevo. –Saludó Reficul, dándole un corto abrazo y dándole la mano a Kcalb. Sin los abrazó a los dos, y Mors se limitó a inclinarse y pronunciar educadamente "Diablo negro… Diosa blanca…"._

 _-Qué bien que vinieron. Kcalb ya un aguantaba no probar los pasteles que Wodahs preparó ¿No es así, Kcalb? –Picó la diosa, con una sonrisa traviesa._

 _-¡Cállate! ¡Sé bien cómo controlarme! –Chilló en respuesta, cruzándose de brazos._

 _Reficul se acercó junto a Sin a la cuna, y ambas suspiraron de sorpresa, enternecidas de la pequeña niña de cabello blanco y ojos grises que las observaba curiosamente. Se notaba sin dudas que era hija de ambos._

 _-¡Es preciosa! –Exclamó, Sin, casi destilando corazoncitos. –Realmente se parece a ustedes._

 _-Una híbrida entre un diablo y una diosa… ¿Qué vendría a ser ella? –Indagó curiosamente, Reficul, al notar que no había cuernos, colas o alas. Solo una apariencia de diosa._

 _-Una semi diosa y una semi diablesa, supongo. No importa cuando es monísima. –Explicó Etihw, alzándose de hombros sin darle importancia ¡Su bebé era hermosa! ¿Qué más daba su especie?_

 _-¿No vas a acercarte a verla tú también, Mors? –Preguntó la de cabello verde, crispando ligeramente a su hijo._

 _No, no… No es que él odiara a los bebés. Simplemente sabía por experiencias anteriores que les daba miedo. No los culpaba, sus ojos rojos de pez, su gesto serio y esa esquelética mano en su cabeza no ayudaba mucho._

 _No le apetecía causar el llanto de la niña y darse cuenta de que para todos los críos él era desagradable._

 _Sin embargo… Pedidos de su madre eran pedidos, por lo cual se acercó cautelosamente, dudando sobre asomarse a la cuna._

 _No lo negaba, la niña era tierna, aunque no le provocaba mucho. Solo esperaba pacientemente que ella dejase de verlo de esa manera tan curiosa para que se largara a llorar de una vez._

 _Pero eso no ocurrió._

 _En vez de eso, ella sonrió y estiró sus bracitos hacia él, dejándolo enmudecido._

 _-¡Mira, Mors! ¡Revlis quiere que la cargues! –Dijo Etihw, señalando con una sonrisa juguetona, en lo que su pequeña hacía ligeros balbuceos esperando que el demonio peli verde cumpliera._

 _Le dieron ganas de retroceder ¿Qué hacía? Odiaba admitirlo, pero le daba pánico cargar a un niño. Según entendía, eran delicados y cualquier cosa podría matarlos ¡¿Y si se le resbalaba?! ¡¿Y si se moría?!_

 _¡¿Y SI EXPLOTABA?!_

 _Bien, en eso exageraba… Pero uno nunca sabe._

 _La miró de reojo, dudando mucho, sin embargo terminó tomándola delicadamente. No fue difícil, aunque eso no le quitaba mucho el miedo de que ella se asustara al verlo de cerca o que se cayera._

 _Era extraño… No le desagradaba._

 _-Hey… Qué tal, Revlis. Yo soy Mors. –Habló por lo bajo, a lo que ella soltó una risita y llevó sus manos a su rostro._

 _-Awww… ¡Le agradas, Mors! –Chilló muerta de ternura, su madre, hasta que notó que él se quedó callado y tieso. –¿Mors?_

 _-… Adoro a esta niña. –Fue lo único que pronunció mirándolos con seriedad, antes de acercar más a la pequeña y dejarla jugar con su corbata._

_..._

La primera que no se aterraba al verlo, la primera que lo quiso desde el primer instante. Su única y más preciada amiga…

Nunca imaginó que aquella bebé que acompañó toda su vida podría enamorarlo de esa forma. Nunca creyó que alguien podría sacar un lado de él que desconocía… Era afortunado, pues a su lado podía sonreír sin falsedad y por primera vez en toda su vida reír animadamente.

La amaba tanto… Pero le constaba que una chica perfecta como ella añoraba estar al lado de alguien igual, y ese no era él.

Eso le dolía… Pero mientras ella fuese feliz y Licorice la cuidase, una parte de él también sería feliz.

-Mors… Quiero pedirte algo. Es la razón por la cual te llamé hoy. –Dijo, detonando seriedad en sus palabras. –Quiero que seas mi padrino de bodas.

-Revlis… ¿En serio crees que yo soy el indicado?

-¿Quién más si no es mi mejor amigo?

Él sonrió. –Encantado de serlo… Seré el mejor padrino de la mejor novia de este mundo.

-¡Ay, tú! –Le codeó risueña, haciendo un pequeño gesto para que se acercara. –Se supone que no debería mostrarle esto a nadie hasta la boda pero… -Susurró con una mezcla de diversión y emoción, guiándolo hasta el cajón de la mesita de noche de dónde sacó un collar de cristales negros y blancos.

-Waw… ¿Ese no es que tu madre usó en su boda?

-¡Exacto! Me dijeron que cuando estuviese en el altar y ambos aceptáramos… Licorice tendría que poner en el centro del collar su broche, como una muestra de nuestra unión ¿No suena romántico?

-Sin dudas lo es.

-Quiero probármelo pero… No me dejarán hacerlo hasta la boda y yo no puedo hacerlo sola. –Fue entonces que en su falsa aflicción, Mors notó el mensaje.

-Yo podría… -Propuso, tomando cuidadosamente el collar. –Solo date la vuelta.

Obedeciendo al pedido, la semidiosa hizo a un lado su cabello, ayudando a su amigo. No fue difícil ponérselo, en un dos por tres ella dio una rápida vuelta y cruzó los brazos tras su espalda con unos cortos amagues de dar otra vuelta.

-¿Qué tal me veo?

-Lista para ser una novia perfecta.

-¡Awww, Mors! ¡Eres el amigo más adorable que se pueda tener!

El demonio rió por lo bajo, ignorando la melancolía que mostraba al sonreír y observar a la joven. Ahí estaba otro de los motivos por los cuales no podría estar a su lado, tan evidente y conciso.

Para ella… Él nunca fue más que su amigo. Pero estaba bien… Mientras fuese a su lado, todo estaría bien.

De todos modos…

Ya estaba resignado al rechazo.

 **Sigo creyendo que lo que Satanick sentía por Ivlis no era amor real xD (?) Pero no da para explicar eso. Solo les aclaro que el weon está enamorado de su esposa actualmente, aunque eso no significa que no le duele todo lo que pasó.**

 **Yo veo a Satanick e Ivlis si bien no como pareja, sí como amigos. Ya saben… De esos que se joden mutuamente y van de compras, arh.**

 **Amo a Satanick un 50% y en este fic no es ningún hdp. Si quieren ver cómo muestro mi odio hacia él tienen Curse of roses. Aquí está mi amor, oh yes.**

 **Jajaja… Me dolió escribir lo de Mors. El Mors x Revlis es la shipp más crack de la puta vida, pero aun así la amo, pinche OTP.**

 **Pobre nene esqueleto, él merece amor también :c**

 **En fin… No digo más ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Dulce se despide, besos y abrazos… AGRADEZCAN QUE ME INSPIRÉ, PORQUE SON COMO LAS 5 A.M.**


	8. Preparando la condena

**Estoy de vuelta, LOL. Por ser febrero, el mes del amor y la amistad, actualizaré más este fic que Curse of Roses ¿Por qué? Porque este tiene más romance y el otro solo tiene dolor, dolor, y más dolor.**

 **Hoy tendremos algo de comedia con amigos homos, yupie. (?)**

 _ **Este fic, al igual que "Curse of Roses", está basado en un rol con mi diosa (COFCOFMISAKICOFCOF) por ello mismo están (Cómo dije) dedicados a ella y verán varios fragmentos que ella escribió tal cual… Excepto los prólogos e introducciones. Esos son 100% míos. (?)**_

 _ **Por ello mismo… ¡CRÉDITO A ELLA TAMBIÉN, POR AYUDARME! ¿Esto cuenta como fic hecho en equipo? Ni idea, solo sé que sin ella no lo hubiera desarrollado tanto (Mezclamos ideas de cada quien.) y se lo debo 3 Mil gracias y pásense por sus fics ¡Ella es mil veces mejor que yo!**_

 _ **¿Eh? ¿Que si haré el mismo anuncio en todos los capítulos? Claro que lo haré. No pararé de recordarle que esto es gracias a ella :v**_

 **Aclaraciones: *Para que nadie se me confunda… Licorice sabe bailar, pero cosas simples. Él no lo reconoce, aunque los demás sí creen que es bueno en ello. El de pies de madera es Ivlis. (?)**

-¡SATANICK, DETENTE, MIERDA!

-¡Cucaracha, respeto tu privacidad! ¡Pero reafirmo mi autoridad como dueño de esta casa entrando a tu cuarto de todos modos!

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO! ¡LARGO!

No habían pasado ni diez minutos desde que se dio por terminado un tema deprimente, y Satanick ya estaba volviendo a su estado normal. En otras palabras, volvió a ser el mismo eufórico que lograba enfurecer a Ivlis, quien no tuvo tiempo de relajarse en lo que entraba a su cuarto antes de que el mencionado casi lo empujara adentro para permitirse pasar también.

A ver… No es que desconfiara de Satanick o algo así. Simplemente no entendía a qué se debía esa brutalidad y falta de diálogo para pedir algo tan simple como "¿Puedo pasar también?"

… Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, de cualquier manera le hubiera dicho que no, lo cual lo hacía creer que Satanick lo conocía bastante bien en ese aspecto.

Al diablo con todo, no lo dejaría pasar ¡Él tenía que cambiarse! ¡Todavía estaba en toalla, por Vicers! Aunque por lo aparente, a él no le podía importar menos, esforzándose para que su empuje lograra hacer que se soltara del marco de la puerta, el cual por cierto ya estaba quedando marcado por sus garras.

-¡Ni que te fuese a violar! ¡Solo quiero ayudarte!

-¡AY, SÍ! ¡LAS ÚLTIMAS VECES QUE DIJISTE ESO FUISTE TAN SINCERO!

-¡NO EMPECEMOS CON ESO DE NUEVO, IVLIS! ¡Si vamos a ser amigos empieza a verme como tal!

Sin dudas, esta era una muy extraña forma de comenzar una amistad.

Resoplando fastidiado, el diablo de flamas se soltó dándole un codazo que evitara el ser empujado dentro. En algo tenía razón, no iban a avanzar mucho si desconfiaba tanto ¿Pero podían culparlo por ello?

-De acuerdo. –Pronunció, apartándose para que pasara. Una vez hecho eso, cerró la puerta estirándose un poco. Ese forcejeó lo había dejado algo tenso. –¿En qué me ayudarás, exactamente? –Curioseó, alzando una ceja de forma expectante.

No había nada en lo que necesitara ayuda ahora, además de su aun presente problema con Licorice, claro está.

-Bueno, no queremos que se te haga tarde para la práctica. Solo estás en toalla, lo cual no es lo ideal para asistir… Lo cual me lleva al tema principal: Tu ropa. –Aclaró con una muy confiada sonrisa, que dejó a Ivlis algo confundido.

-¿Mi ropa…?

-Exacto. –Ladeó la cabeza con un aire más inocente a su alrededor, hasta que de forma inesperada se lanzó contra el armario de Ivlis, al igual que un animal salvaje. Excelente forma de describir el cómo abrió de par en par las puertas del dichoso closet. Por unos segundos puso la mirada en este y su contenido, formando una mueca de asco para luego ir tomando cosas al azar que miraba rápidamente antes de lanzarlas lejos como si fueran basura.

-¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?! –Gritó tratando de atrapar toda la ropa que el diablo lanzaba afuera de su armario sin mucho éxito, deteniéndose cuando una de sus camisas le dio en la cara tapando su visión. Y no solo fue eso, otro tipo de prendas también empezaron a caerle encima, dificultando su capacidad de golpear al idiota y de no tropezarse.

-¡¿Que qué hago?! ¡Busco algo que sirva! ¡Ni loco te declararás con la ropa de anciano que siempre llevas! ¡Vas a ir a bailar! ¡Debes verte con estilo! ¡No como si fueras a una reunión de maestros! –Se quejó, desordenando un poco mucho entre su búsqueda. Si bien no era un hecho de que dicha confesión sucediera hoy debían ser precavidos. Además, esto sería una pequeña satisfacción para él.

A su parecer, Ivlis nunca había tenido un buen sentido de la moda. Es decir… Casi no variaba de ropa. Siempre usaba los mismos tonos descoloridos y aburridos, y no de esos que te quedan sensual, sino de esos que te hacen ver como un vejete pasado de siglo.

Para un experto del buen vestir como él, su forma de combinar era un crimen, por no mencionar que aun siendo un adulto usaba un traje escolar. Y lo peor… Es que no lo hacía ver más joven ¡Lo hacía ver como un viejo aburrido! ¡¿Eso siquiera es posible?! ¡Con su cara amargada ya era más que suficiente!

Si quería verse amargado, bien, pero con estilo.

-¡Estás loco! ¡Desordenas mi ropa! ¡Vete! ¡Shu-shu! –Trataba de echarlo como un perro para que dejara en paz su pobre ropa, pero no surgía mucho efecto.

-¡Qué desordenar ni que nada! ¡Te estoy buscando algo decente! –Gruñó, cada vez más espantado de lo que encontraba. –¡¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste de compras?! ¡Esto está tan viejo como Fumus! ¡Argh! ¡Qué es esto?! ¡Qué horror! ¡Wahh! ¡Ni Kcalb se viste así! ¡¿Cómo puedes usar esto?! ¡Y eso! ¡Verga! ¡Parecen manteles de la abuela! –Nunca creyó que encontraría el mismísimo horror para alguien que adoraba el buen estilo en ese closet.

Otro motivo por el cual Lil era preferible… A sus estándares ella era casi tan buena como él para esto de la ropa.

-¡Oye, no he salido de compras debido a que ALGUIEN me mantenía adentro de la casa como su puto juguete sexual! ¡Además está bien así!... ¡Y NO ME COMPARES CON ESE TSUNDERE! –Le ofendía que insultara tanto su estilo. Quizá la opinión de Satanick le valía pepino en ciertas cosas pero eso de su apariencia era una excepción, no por tener un ego alto, simplemente no creía que fuese tan malo. Para un mojigato como él, dedicado la mayoría del tiempo de su vida a desgracias, invasiones o criar niños no sentaba tanto vestir de forma galante. Ni siquiera tenía tiempo para eso o le importaba.

-B-bueno… ¡DETALLES! ¡Detalles sin importancia y que no puedo cambiar aunque me lo reclames! –Hizo un gesto de "Ya no puedo hacer nada" mientras se ponía a escoger algo que valiese la pena en ese closet. No todo estaba perdido, solo debía combinarlo con las... Virtudes... Que confiaba Ivlis debía tener.

Tanto tiempo "enamorado" y no fue capaz de anotarlas o analizarlas para un momento así.

Ivlis suspiró, tomando una de las camisas que Satanick lanzó afuera. –Claro, detalles… -Rodó los ojos sin estar convencido y sin muchas ganas de retomar ese tema, mientras lo dejaba seguir husmeando entre sus prendas para ver si algo le servía. Eran suyas, no debía temer que le hiciera usar algo fuera de su estilo… Esperaba eso.

Se alzó de hombros, dejándolo seguir, mientras se ponía la dicha camisa y revisaba entre la ropa alguna que otra prenda que sirviera. Poco duró su tranquilidad, puesto que Satanick le gritó de nuevo arrancándole un par de calcetas de las manos con sus brazos sombras.

-¡Oye! ¡Cuidado! ¡Esa camisa no va con esas calcetas! ¡Es sentido común! –Sí. Su lado más gay era en la moda y lo tenía desde mucho antes de conocerlo… Un momento ¿Entonces sería un lado heterosexual? Recordaba tener pura inclinación a las mujeres antes de conocer a Ivlis.

Ya estaba confundido.

-¡OYE! ¡NO ME JODAS! ¡ME VESTIRÉ COMO SE ME DÉ LA GANA! –Se terminó hartando de que siguiera con sus berrinches de modistas así que optó por tirar la camisa a algún otro lado esperando a que él le encontrara algo que usar. De todos modos ya no tenía mucho por donde elegir con tanta ropa que había arrugado y deseaba ahorrarse más reproches.

-¡Argh! ¡Todo aquí apesta! ¡Un día te secuestraré y te llevaré al centro comercial! ... Y de paso me repondrás el traje de anoche ¡Que eso aún no lo olvido! –Sollozó de solo recordar el momento fatídico en que su ropa fue atracada por vómito, ignorando que a Ivlis no le causaba la misma reacción pensar en ello.

-Sí, sí, te compraré el traje, lo que digas… -Suspiró con pesadez, sentándose en la cama apoyando las mejillas en sus manos y los codos en las rodillas. Al parecer esta tarde se le haría larga.

-¿Uh? ¿Y esto...? –Murmuró, al haber encontrado entre uno de los bolsillos de los sacos de Ivlis unas cuantas fotos. -¡Awww! ¡Es Licorice cuando era un bebé! ¡Y en su primer día de escuela! –Quizás debía evitar distraerse con lo que sea, pero bueno. No podía contra su propio genio y al menos era una prueba de que volvió a ser el de siempre. –No tenía idea de que guardaras éstas en tu ropa, cucaracha. –Observó con un tono entre impresionado y juguetón, dejando las fotos en su sitio.

El de mechones rojos sonrió de lado, perdiendo su vista en algún punto incierto del suelo. –Me gusta llevarlas de vez en cuando a dónde voy. Me hace feliz verlas de vez en cuando.

-Creo que estamos en la misma. –Suspiró, tratando de no desconcentrarse de su tarea. –Son fotos viejas… Se nota que crecen rápido.

-Lo sé, apenas parece que ayer era un niño que… Agh… -Se mordió la lengua conteniendo más comentarios deprimentes que por poco se le escapaban.

No frente a Satanick, no de nuevo. Tenía que evitar ponerse así, tenía que resistirse ante la nostalgia. Pero… ¿Cómo? Si su niño ya era un adulto, curiosamente igual que cuando tomaba esa forma antes.

Era gracioso… Ninguno se vio sorprendido de su apariencia permanente, pues la habían visto antes. Pero él siempre lo estaría. Siempre se sorprendería como la primera vez que lo vio, y extrañaría al pequeño de baja altura extendiendo sus brazos hacia él pidiendo un abrazo. Echaría siempre de menos esos días en los que era la prioridad de Licorice.

Se restregó la cara soltando un bufido ¿Ni él podía dejar de molestarse a sí mismo al pensar en ello?

-Cómo sea… A lo que voy. Satanick, no exageres con esto de la vestimenta, por favor. Solo será un vals de práctica, nada más. Quiero verme como siempre si voy a declararme o algo así… Aunque quizá deba estar más presentable pero… -El tema lo mareaba. Por un lado quería impresionarlo, pero el otro gritaba que no se pasara del límite o podría dar una imagen irreconocible de sí mismo. –¡AGH! ¡Qué sencillo es cuando eres el que da los consejos! –A este paso iba a colapsar.

Putos nervios, putos todos.

-¡En eso te equivocas! No es solo un ensayo, es EL ENSAYO ¡Estarás cerca suyo! ¿No quieres verte bien? ¿Que te dé un halago? ¿Oler bonito? ¡Te sentará bien recordar ese momento sin arrepentirte de ir como vagabundo! Te lo garantizo. –Él siempre trataba de ir bien vestido a lo que sea; así siempre estaba listo por si surgía algo importante e inesperado. Uno nunca sabe.

-Conociéndome seguro que lo arruino de todos modos. –Murmuró desviando la mirada a la pared. –No soy bueno con las palabras. Doy asco para expresarme… Me pongo nervioso, mezclo palabras y nunca logro llegar directamente al punto. –No era exactamente algo a lo que pudieran llamar "romántico".

Nunca en su vida tuvo interés en alguien más que en Siralos, el cual supo estaba lejos de su alcance (Actualmente sabía que eso no era por él), por lo que nunca se esforzó por ser muy sentimental o aprender gestos románticos.

Era a lo que se podían referir como un hombre simple de pocas palabras, que siempre es directo de una forma brutal y poco sutil, dice qué quiere y listo. No era extraño el serlo luego de haber tenido un autoestima equilibrado gracias a las invasiones que llevó a cabo.

Incluso aun sin él, conservaba esa forma de ser, cosa que le pesaba en estos momentos. No debía ser tan repentino y decirle un simple "Te amo" al caer en los nervios, no podía besarlo directamente como si nada.

En el amor, sabía que era un completo inexperto. Y para su desgracia, no se trataba de la misma forma que en un campo de batalla, al menos no en su caso.

¿Gestos románticos, caballerosos o galantes? El experto era su hijo.

Él era tan diferente a él en ese aspecto… Siempre le recalcaban cuan elegante, romántico y detallista era. Era bueno con las palabras escritas y orales, conocía múltiples significados de flores y los musitaba al regalarlas, al bailar era preciso y tenía gracia… Aunque él insistía en que no era bueno en ello, al hablar era calmo y le agradaba a cualquiera con solo sonreír. Sabía cómo comportarse como un príncipe de cuentos. Y ni siquiera se esforzaba en lucir como tal.

Tal vez eran efectos de los enamoramientos a temprana edad, quien sabe… Si mal no recordaba, él actuaba como un niño común hasta que se hizo adulto por primera vez.

Ivlis por otro lado… Lo máximo que le salía bien era ofrecer la silla, y ni eso hacía bien porque en más de una ocasión queriendo ser amable con su amiga cuando estaba cansada, retiró la silla en el momento incorrecto y ella cayó al suelo. Bailar no era su fuerte a pesar de haberlo hecho un par de veces, y terminaba pisándole los pies al desafortunado que lo acompañara. Ni siquiera diferenciaba entre tulipanes y rosas cerradas. No tenía mucha vida social, y hasta con los conocidos no se limitaba a ser sarcástico y amargado.

De tener un romance… Serían llamados "El lord y el vagabundo".

-¿Uh? No seas pesimista. Lo peor que podría pasar es que vuelvas a posponer. –Objetó el diablo de Pitch Black. –¡No pienses en ello! ¡Solo confía en mí y mis consejos! ¡Se lo que digo! Estoy... Casado... –Ahora que lo decía, no era precisamente el ejemplo más exitoso. Y menos recordando a la subcubo abandonándolo anoche con la cucaracha ¡Lil tonta! ¡Eso le había dolido!

-Bueno… Lo sé. E incluso dándote la razón… No hay nada de mí que él ya no conozca. Solo seré el mismo tipo de siempre salvo que usando distinta ropa.

-¡Deja de ser tan pesimista! ¡En serio! ¡Hablamos de Licorice! ¡Estoy seguro que debe tenerte un altar en su closet! –Rodó los ojos mientras seguía en lo suyo y la curiosidad de ir al cuarto de su hijo a buscar el dichoso altar lo tentaba. Si bien podría ser una tonta exageración, estaba un 100% seguro que allí debían haber mil pruebas de los reales sentimientos de su Licorice. Al contrario de Ivlis se negaba a creer que eso había cambiado así nomás.

-Exageras mucho… -La idea del altar en el closet en su momento se le había algo extraño, pero ahora lo consideraba como algo que quizá le daría algo de esperanza. Licorice era capaz de hacer eso… Pero por la forma en la que todo había cambiado lo veía como una posibilidad muy lejana. –Es un tanto irónico que el héroe admire a la damisela en apuros.

-Ay, por favor. Lo único que tienes de damisela es el humor menstrual… Y además el no siempre te ha salvado. Tú lo hiciste un par de veces ¿No? Cómo con lo de Envi... Te quitas mucho crédito. –Aún no sabía cómo sentirse al pensar en ello. Ese día recordaba que todo pasó tan rápido que terminó enterándose del chisme cuando su odioso sirviente cabra ya había sido hecho ceviche. Una lástima, él hubiese querido torturar al imbécil.

Un gruñido escapó de los labios del diablo de flamas al recordar al subordinado. Tantos años desde que lo hizo pedazos y aun así las ganas de que estuviera vivo en la actualidad para seguir masacrándolo eternamente seguían ahí.

Pensar en ello no lo hacía sentir como un héroe, sino como un inútil y una pésima madre ¿Y qué si fue él quien se abalanzó contra Envi para hacerlo pedazos? Cualquiera pudo haberlo hecho en su lugar. Realmente no creía que merecía los agradecimientos de parte de su hijo.

De ser un héroe o una excelente madre lo hubiese evitado o mínimo sabido poco tiempo después. Aun se sentía culpable por ello, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer por algo que pasó hace años.

-No me lo recuerdes. Solo me dan ganas de escupir su asquerosa tumba.

-Siéntete libre de ir a hacerlo. Yo a veces lo hago. A estas alturas en lo único que queda por hacer. –Murmuró tratando de distraerse mientras fingía buscar algo.

Recordar aquello tampoco lo hacía feliz.

Era frustrante y hasta lo hacía sentir culpable de solo recordar que ese desgraciado había justificado su horrendo accionar alegando que todo iba en nombre suyo. Nunca entendería porque ese imbécil creía que dañando a su hijo lo haría feliz. Fue todo lo apuesto; incluso ahora lo hacía sentir miserable.

-Quisiera haberlo evitado. –A veces aún se preguntaba si de haber visto las intenciones de su subordinado aquella vez que evitó que peleara con Licorice en su cuarto mientras estaba deprimido, todo aquello hubiera cambiado.

-Licorice apreciaría saberlo. –Suspiró agotado, haciendo el intento de no pensar más en ese asunto, aunque no por ello mintió. Quizá todavía podría haber odio intenso de su hijo hacia el diablo de Pitch Black, pero había que admitir que no parecía ser tan fuerte como lo era hace años.

Bueno, eso suponía. Aun había fe en que tal vez sus nietos lo querrían.

-Supongo… ¡C-Cómo sea! ¡No más depresión! ¡Enfoquémonos en esto!

No dio tiempo a Ivlis de salirse de su estado por su cuenta, porque antes de que lo previera sacó un cajón de ropa del ropero y lo estampó contra el colchón de la cama, justo a su lado. El golpe sordo casi le daba un infarto, pero eso era lo de menos.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Qué estás…?!

-¡Shhhh! ¡Nada de preguntas hasta que la clase termine! –Aclaró, cubriéndole la boca unos segundos antes de volver a lo suyo. –Regla número uno: ¡NADA DE ESTAMPADOS! ¡Y menos en los bóxer! ¡Eso no es nada sexy! ¡Así que fuera corazones! ¡Fuera llamitas! ¡Fuera florcitas! ¡Fuera c-conejos...! ¡Sí! ¡Fuera igual! ¡Deben ser de un color y ajustados! ¡Los estampados cortan el rollo! –Explicó estrictamente, hasta que la mirada estupefacta del diablo de Flame World lo hizo darse cuenta de que no estaba dando el mensaje claramente. Lo que se esperaría de un mojigato. –¿Qué? ¡No me mires así! ¡Hay que preverlo todo! Y tú tienes cara de que cederás al primer beso y te preñaran. Qué decirte. –Se encogió de hombros, ignorando que su comentario le costaría un zape. Valdría la pena pues animaría a la cucaracha y sabían que era verdad. Si es que animar significaba que lo enrojecería como termómetro.

Ladeó la cabeza a un costado con una sonrisa demasiado calmada para estar consciente del gesto enfurecido de Ivlis al levantar el brazo con el puño cerrado dispuesto a molerlo a golpes.

-Tú… -Siseó para luego tratar de acertarle algún golpe a su cabeza, que termina siendo esquivado no importaba cuán rápido fuese. –¡DEJA DE DECIR ESAS COSAS! ¡No vamos a follar en medio del ensayo! ¡ESTÁS DEMENTE! –Hizo un último amague de golpearlo pero solo se llevó la mano a la cara para calmarse. Lo lograría si no prestaba atención a las risas ajenas.

No lo admitiría, pero su nivel de enamoramiento era tal que no se opondría algo así. Fueron veinte años enamorado… ¡No sería raro ceder! ¡¿Verdad?! No lo sabía, pero quería creer que sería fuerte de voluntad. Lo que menos quería era parecerse a su tonto amigo por ello o da una imagen de algún urgido o frustrado sexual.

-¡Obvio que no será en pleno ensayo! Puede ser de regreso a casa, en el camino o que se yo. Eso ya es cosa tuya y no estoy psicológicamente listo para oír detalles de eso. Aún no supero oír tus raras fantasías de anoche. –No entendía como en la noche anterior ese idiota había sido capaz de contarle cada guarrada que ansiaba cumplir con su hijo y ahora se ponía mojigato por ropa interior con estampados.

-De cualquier modo no te lo diría. –Aclaró, resguardando como podía cada rastro de enfado. –Eres mi amigo pero no sería prudente contarte esas cosas… ¡Y ya, estaba borracho! ¡De estar consciente ni siquiera te hubiese mencionado lo de Licorice! ¡Mis pensamientos me los guardo contigo! –El único motivo por el cual se lo dijo era por su falta de racionalidad. La única enterada aparte de él era Reficul, y ni siquiera se lo dijo, ella misma lo adivinó. Fuera de ese par, nadie más lo sabía, ni siquiera Rieta. Su alma gemela sabía todos sus secretos, pero esta era la excepción que había deseado mantener oculta de cualquiera. –Tú eres el rey de los pervertidos. No pudo haber sido tan malo.

-No fue malo… Fue perturbador. Soy un cerdo pervertido, es verdad, pero ni yo hablo así de mis fantasías. No necesitaba saber lo del vendaje en los ojos y tus demás fetiches raros... ¡Cucaracha pervertida! –Nunca creyó que sería él quien dijera eso, pero ahí estaban. Lo cierto es que el tono de Ivlis ebrio era tan extraño que más que sonar excitante al hablar de sus cosas, le había generado imágenes mentales que no necesitaba.

-Ajá, sí. Tú no puedes con eso pero… Un minuto ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

-¿Cucaracha pervertida?

-Antes.

-¿Qué yo soy un cerdo pervertido?

-Después.

-¿Qué mencionaste una fantasía rara sobre el vendaje en los ojos y no sé qué más?

-Eso… -Pausó indefinidamente con una mirada gélida. –Bórralo de tu memoria. Haz que no lo escuchaste, que no existe ese recuerdo, que yo no dije nada.

-Oh, puedo asegurar que eso es lo que quiero hacer… ¿Por dónde iba? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Pasemos a la regla dos!

-Uh… Satanick. –Le llamó, incómodo de seguir recibiendo tantos consejos que no creía usar. –Mira… Agradezco que me ayudes y pongas en práctica tu… ¿Lado homosexual…?

No sabía si llamarlo de esa manera. Al fin y al cabo él era gay desde siempre y nunca tuvo incorporado ningún gusto por la moda, al contrario de él que era hetero al inicio.

-¡Lado heterosexual!

-Sí, eso… Pero solo quiero declararme sin dejar de ser yo mismo. Sería raro ir vestido a tu… Estilo único. –Iba a decir excéntrico, pero le parecía algo exagerado. –De cualquier manera eres el único a quien puedo acudir. –Es mejor recibir asesoría de un experto que conformarse con su opinión propia de "Si es cómodo lo uso", aprendida cuando empezó a valerse por sí mismo ¿No?

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Tampoco quiero que te vistas como yo! No te iría para nada un traje así. Eso es de machos. Y tú pues... Eres pasiva. –Agregó, importándole poco la reacción ajena.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡OYE! ¡Que todavía soy hombre! ¡¿Sabes?!

-Ay, no empieces. Solo imagina a Licorice quitándose la corbata y entenderás a lo que me refiero. –Casi parecía buscarse un golpe, pero no hacía caso al peligro que nunca llegó. Aparentemente, Ivlis sí estaba considerándolo.

-E-Eso sería muy… ¡OYE, NO ME HAGAS IMAGINAR ESAS COSAS AHORA! –Vociferó enrojecido al reaccionar, conteniéndose para no caerle a putizas en la cara ¡Paciencia, Ivlis, paciencia! ¡Este imbécil es el único que puede ayudarte y no podrá hacerlo si lo noqueas!

-¿Uh? ¿Qué? ¿Te hice fantasear algo que te gustaría, no? ¿Uh, uh, uh? Y eso que ni me moleste en usar mis poderes... –¿La cucaracha fantaseando? Esto valía oro. –¡Vamos! Imagínalo todo con música de fondo, desprendiéndose la camisa y diciéndote todo lo que has soñado que Licorice te diga~ -No perdía el toque con estos asuntos, y la reacción exagerada de la cucaracha lo estaba matando de la risa, tanto así, que poner a su propio hijo en este tipo de situaciones imaginarias cuando ni él mismo podía pensarlo, valía la pena.

-¿E-Eh? ¿Q-quizás algo sobre…? ¡ESPERA! ¡C-CÁLLATE, TRATO DE SER DE PENSAMIENTOS PUROS! –Hizo un ademán de cubrirse los oídos para evitar oír sus ideas.

Su imaginación no tenía muchos límites a menos que él mismo se los pusiera. Quería conservar la poca pureza que le quedaba y esa era la mental… Pero… Demonios, con solo pensarlo sus mechones formaban corazones ¿Cómo resistirse ante esa imagen visual del joven diablo quitándose la camisa y…? ¡NO, IVLIS, AUTO CONTROL! ¡NO TE DEJES ARRASTRAR AL LADO OSCURO! ¡Y MUCHO MENOS POR ESE IDIOTA!

Satanick alzó una ceja y más tarde entrecerró los ojos, pronunciando con detenimiento en cada sílaba. -¿Pensamientos... Puros? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come? –Casi sentía que oía una lengua muerta para alguien como él.

-Olvídalo, es como hablarte en japonés. –Replicó ante esa reacción por la frase "pensamientos puros" ¡Jah! ¡Era verdad! ¿Cómo podría creer que Satanick siquiera tenía algún pensamiento puro? –Pensamientos puros son… Cuando no quieres follar algo ¿Bien? Cómo tus conejos. –Si ese ejemplo no servía podía considerar al diablo oficialmente corrupto.

Pero no hubo respuesta, él simplemente guardó silencio analizando el ejemplo. A ver… Le gustaban los conejitos, pero nunca los relacionaba al sexo ¿Eso lo hacía un pensamiento puro? ¿Tal vez? Sin embargo... Si lo ponían los disfraces de conejita play boy... ¿Eso hacía que el tema "conejo" dejara de ser puro? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Quizás? Ok... Su mente estaba explotando con esto.

-Cucaracha, tengo jaqueca ahora. –Lloriqueó por lo bajo. Fue demasiado para alguien como él.

-No puedo creer que tú seas el único al cual puedo recurrir y que esté escuchando cada pendejada que dices. –Sin dudas el destino no ansiaba darle la ayuda necesaria.

-¡Exacto! ¡Me haces caso en esto porque sabes que tengo estilo y soy tu última opción por ahora! ¡Así que deja atrás tus depresiones y pongamos manos a la obra! –Sentía parte de su ego inflarse de nuevo. Al menos la moda era sus pocos intereses no morbosos.

-Me gustaría decir que no solo para fastidiarte, pero no puedo negar lo innegable.

-Lo sé, nene, lo sé ¡Y ahora menos quejas y más pasarelas! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡La moda lleva su tiempo y es lo que nosotros no tenemos! –Chilló a modo quisquilloso mientras le lanzaba la ropa que consideraba que le quedaría bien. –¡Trata de deslumbrarme si puedes!

Ivlis se quedó callado, fijándose en las prendas que habían sido seleccionadas.

-N-No pienso usar esto. –Murmuró, al darse cuenta de qué era.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Es el único conjunto decente que tienes. –Entre todas las porquerías sin color que encontró en su closet, estas eran las primeras ropas que encontraba a las cuales creía ideales y eso que no había visto a Ivlis antes usando ese tipo de color. Eso sí, imaginándolo no dudaba en que le quedaría.

-¡Es mi viejo uniforme, tonto! ¡¿Dónde lo encontraste?!

-¿Eh? Estaba guardado en una caja, en uno de los rincones más lejanos de tu ropero y… Ah, estaba oculto, debí suponerlo por la ubicación… ¡¿Qué importa?! ¡Es lindo! ¡Y la capa es perfecta! ¡Te lo pondrás porque yo lo digo!

-¡ESTE UNIFORME REPRESENTA AÑOS DE ESCLAVITUD Y OPRESIÓN! –Chilló, conteniendo sus ganas de quemar justo frente a sus ojos el dichoso uniforme. No quería verlo más, le traía recuerdos de Siralos y lo estúpido que fue en el pasado.

Satanick lo miró seriamente, preguntándose de qué estúpida esclavitud estaba hablando, si el muy desgraciado había tenido una buena vida hasta ser exiliado. Él la había pasado mil veces peor con Fumus, y aun así no miraba su vieja ropa y tenía traumas con ella. Cómo se notaba que esto del amor había vuelto a la cucaracha más hormonal y exagerada que antes.

Era mejor recurrir al plan B, porque los reclamos y alegaciones de Ivlis comenzaban a sonarle como insoportables "Blah blah blah".

-Mira… Como no te pongas esa ropa te la meto por el culo ¿Escuchas? No me desafíes, sabemos que puse cosas peores ahí.

-S-Sí, señor.

-¡ASÍ ME GUSTA! ¡Más modelaje! –Pero entonces su emoción se fue al diablo cuando Ivlis hizo con el dedo un gesto de que se diera la vuelta. –¿Qué? ¿En serio piensas que te miraré con ojo morboso?

-¡Es cuestión de que no quiero que me veas, fin! Si vas a obligarme a usar esta atrocidad mínimo cúmpleme ese deseo.

-Sí, lo olvidaba. La cucaracha es una mojigata. –Rió, decidiendo obedecerlo a buena voluntad. –Debe quedarte todavía ¿Verdad? Nunca me quedó claro si te desterraron cuando eras un mocoso. –No había por qué contener su lengua. Por lo que entendía, a Ivlis no le afectaba tanto el tema como antes. Solo sufría por su hermana, pero el resto no le importaba.

-No, fue de adulto. No he crecido desde entonces. –Observó, al darse cuenta de que todo le quedaba exacto, tal cual la última vez. Bufó, de no hacerlo podría excusarse con algo y no tendría que usar esa ropa endemoniada. –Odio esto…

-¡Oh, vamos! No debes estar tan mal. –No entendía por qué tanto drama por un tonto traje, pero dejaría al de mechones rojos hacer todos los berrinches que quisiera. Al fin y al cabo no lo dejaría usar otra cosa. -¿Puedo voltear ya? ¿O tienes vergüenza de que te vea sin botas?

-Jah, me das tanta risa. –Siseó sarcásticamente. –Pero sí, puedes hacerlo.

Dicho eso, el diablo de Pitch Black volteó, analizando detenidamente. Tal cómo había pensado, el color le quedaba, y aunque era nuevo no verlo rodeado de rojo y negro, pero sí de café claro, no se quejaba.

-¿Ves? ¿Qué te dije? Sigues siendo la misma cucaracha, esto nunca dejó de ser tu ropa. Solo que ahora te combina mejor sin parecer un anciano y estás listo para romper corazones. –Le miró de pies a cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos al ver que algo no cuadraba del todo. –No sé por qué siento que falta algo. –Trató de pensarlo un poco, hasta que la respuesta llegó a su cabeza. –¡TU CABELLO! AUN NO TE LO ATAS! –También faltaba la bufanda, pero sentía que estorbaría al bailar, no era muy estético que se la pusiera con la capa, y no combinaba mucho con su ropa.

-No estoy tan viejo como tú, cállate… -Bufó haciendo caso a su observación, atándose el cabello en lo que miraba fijamente su bufanda de reojo. Le valía si eso le hacía difícil el bailar, sin esa bendita bufanda no se sentía él mismo. Y estaba seguro de que Licorice también lo creía.

-¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡¿D-Disculpa?! ¡Yo no estoy viejo! ¡Esos son Kcalb y Fumus! –Chilló "ofendido" a la vez que hacía el gesto de peinarse el cabello coquetamente. –¡Ejem! Soy un hombre joven y guapo. Viejos son los trapos que acumulaste aquí. –Corrigió solemne.

-No, estás más viejo que yo, eso tenlo por seguro. –Insistió no haciendo caso a sus gestos egocéntricos por desatarse la capa y empezar a debatir entre ella y la bufanda.

-¡Ay, tú! ¡Ay, tú! ¡El bebé de los diablos! ¿No? Solo te paso por unos cuantos siglos ¿Quién los cuenta? –Él mismo no daba importancia a eso. Se sentía joven y fabuloso, con eso bastaba.

-Pero sigues siendo más viejo… -No era cuestión de asegurar que él era el más joven entre todos los diablos, simplemente que Satanick era mayor, nada importante. –A todo esto, "señor" ¿Bufanda o capa? –Ya estaba harto de no poder decidirse.

-Erh… -Analizó un par de veces, y como era de esperarse, encontró una solución rápidamente. –Yo puedo arreglar eso. –Aseguró con tono egocéntrico, acercándose para atarle la capa, y seguidamente enrollarla vagamente a rededor de su cuello, a modo de bufanda. –¡Perfecto! ¡Qué galante! ¡Qué estilo! ¿Quién habrá elegido su guardarropa? ¡Así es, Satanick lo hizo! –Se sentía victorioso luego de esto.

-Ingenioso. –Comentó en voz baja, dándose una rápida mirada en el espejo. Esa no era su usual bufanda, pero usar una improvisada junto a su uniforme le daba el toque adecuado para verse diferente y aun así no perder su esencia.

Sonrió levemente, no solía sentirse así de bien solo por un tonto cambio de ropa, aunque ya sabía a quién se lo debía.

-Gracias.

-¡No fue nada! ¡Fue tan sencillo! Ahora... Bien. Ya está tu imagen ¡Ahora solo reúne el valor y combínalo al momento del vals! –Dijo con emoción, la cual Ivlis le cortó rápidamente.

-¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡¿Tengo que bailar con él?!

-Bueno, obvio… ¿Qué tiene? No me mires así. De que hoy hago que bailes con él, lo haré. –Estaba dispuesto hasta empujarlo a la pista si hacía falta. –Eres de las pocas opciones. Sabes que ni la mocosa ni Emalf saben bailar y no cuento como opción. –Sentía que Licorice lo mataría si trataba siquiera. –Eres tú o nada... Y no... El tsundere ni cuenta por tsundere.

-Eso es verdad. –Conociendo a su hijo, primero pedía opciones, luego si Satanick se ofrecía lo usaba de alfiletero y volvía a preguntar. Mejor ahorrar sangre. Además ¿Kcalb bailando con su yerno? Eso sería tan incómodo para el tsundere como para su hijo. Incluso para él. Y aun así… -P-Pero… ¡Yo tampoco soy bueno bailando! ¡La única vez que lo hice fue en la boda de Kcalb y Etihw y cuando tú me obligaste!

Ya podía visualizarse pisándole los pies a Licorice y echándolo todo a perder luego de tanto esfuerzo.

-¿Eh? No me mientas. Te he visto bailar con Licorice en la sala una que otra vez. –Recordaba habérselos topado unas pocas veces, incluso había llegado a creer que su hijo iba a clases de danza y usaba a Ivlis para practicar, pero no, eran simples juegos entre ellos.

Ahora que lo recordaba y veía la situación actual, estaba más que 100% seguro de que terminarían juntos.

-Bueno… Sí… Pero no era en serio. Solo eran juegos… Ni siquiera nos esforzábamos, yo le pisaba siempre los pies o lo hacía mal. –Esos fallos le traían lindas memorias. Recordaba cómo Licorice le daba algunos consejos, y alguna que otra vez se reía sin mala intención de sus traspiés para luego facilitárselo más. Según él, esa torpeza no le molestaba, y hasta lo creía tierno.

¡Pero ahora la cosa era distinta! ¡Si fallaba no sería adorable, sería una catástrofe! ¡Se reirían de él, lo iban a expulsar, lo arruinaría todo! ¡EL CASTILLO SE CAERÍA A PEDAZOS!

Sí, quizá estaba exagerando, pero se entiende su punto.

-¿Solo jugaban? –Enarcó una ceja. –Licorice lo hace bien entonces, y eso que él dice que no… Un segundo, si tan bueno es ¿Para qué diablos es esta práctica? –Entendía si era por Revlis pero… ¿Por qué meter a su hijo en esto?

-¿Crees que yo lo sé? Lo más probable sea que Etihw quiera presumir adelantadamente la boda.

-Esa enana no deja de sorprenderme. –Balbuceó, pensando de repente en el pobre Kcalb siendo llevado a los trámites sin quererlo.

-Esa enana me condenó más de una vez. –Primero la invasión, luego la fecha de la boda, ahora esto… Etihw se la rifaba para complicarle la vida. Pensarlo solo lo hacía golpearse la cabeza contra una pared cercana una y otra vez.

-¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡No arruines mi esfuerzo estético! –Lo detuvo de seguir golpeándose, irónicamente dándole un empujón para que parara. En su guardia no arruinarían su trabajo con moretones que se vieran a plena vista.

-Agh, como sea… -Hizo caso dejando de auto infringirse un castigo tonto, no quería llegar a la reunión con moretones en la cabeza. –En serio, estoy perdido.

-¡Oh por favor! ¡Es solo un vals! ¡Es muy fácil! ¡Solo es un "1, 2, 3" y ya!

-Dijiste lo mismo cuando me obligaste a bailar contigo. –Solo era un buen recuerdo porque pudo pisarle los pies "accidentalmente".

-¡Y no lo hiciste tan mal esa vez...! Aunque... Bueno. Te estaba arrastrando… ¡Pero ese no es el punto! ¡La cosa es que me aseguraré de que seas TÚ quien baile con él! ¡Me vale verga si debo patearte el culo a la pista de baile! ¡Y sabes que soy capaz!

-¡Oye, no te atrevas a hacer eso! ¡Quiero que se mantenga sin moretones! –Quería estar en buen estado antes de dar el primer paso en la relación, si es que esta llegaba a existir.

-Pues entonces no te acobardes en el momento de la verdad o ya sabes, patada en el culo. –Probablemente trataría de ser más suave o solo lo picaría con algún alfiler, pero con Ivlis había que sonar más extremo para convencerlo. –Y debo decirte que de todos modos tendrás que hacerlo. Es tradición que la madre baile con el hijo varón. –Recordó totalmente decidido. No lo estaba preparando solo para modelar; debía poner de su parte y no aceptaría excusas tontas.

-Es cierto… Bueno, tendré que hacer lo posible para no arruinarlo. –Pronunció, queriendo darse auto confianza por unos instantes. –Satanick… Tú crees que él… Bueno… Ya sabes… ¿Diga que sí? ¿Qué yo también le gusto de esa forma? –Se sentía estúpido preguntándolo a Satanick, pero necesitaba aunque sea una sola voz de apoyo para lo que iba a hacer. –O al menos… Que no me mande al diablo.

-¿Uh? ¡Es obvio! ¡Te adora! No veo por qué se negaría. Recuerda que hablamos del mismo Licorice que solo vino hasta aquí porque quiso arreglar su discusión contigo. Le importó más que otra cosa ¿Eso no te dice algo? –Estaba siendo muy positivo en esto. Uno de los dos debía serlo, y lo poco que escuchó de Emalf daba fe a ello. Aunque seguía sin perder esa sensación de que algo malo estaba por pasar… Bah, quizá secuelas de lo anterior.

-Lo único que eso me dice es que soy su madre y me ama así como tal. No todo gesto tiene que ser romántico… Desgraciadamente. –Suspiró tratando de no pensar más en ello. Solo sentía que le causaba inseguridad y ganas de cancelar sus planes.

Había pasado muchos años planteándose si Licorice seguía amándolo como declaraba de niño, pero para ese entonces era tan tarde que daba por asegurado que fue algo pasajero.

Aun recordaba el haberse enterado accidentalmente de parte de Emalf que él había sido el responsable de que despertara desnudo y aparentemente a medio proceso sexual, salvo que… Nunca mencionó nada a nadie nunca más, ni siquiera se molestó en disculparse con Satanick por haberlo culpado de ello.

Bah, como si no hubiese merecido esos golpes.

-¿Quieres dejar de explotar la burbuja romántica? –Se quejó en un tono infantil. La cucaracha sí que era bueno viendo el lado malo de todo, lo cual ya no le debería extrañar tanto.

-Ponte en mi lugar ¿Quieres? Es como si tú estuvieses enamorado de… -Rebuscó entre sus opciones, aunque no terminaba de convencerse mucho. –¿Fumus? Ah… No, eso sería extremo.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Ni siquiera se contuvo en jalar un mechón de cabello del diablo de flamas mientras forzaba una sonrisa y trataba de no caerle a hostias ahí mismo. –¿Puedes repetirlo? Parece que no te oí bien, porque creo que dijiste algo sobre "enamorarme de Fumus", lo cual sería absurdo, ya que sé que valoras esta amistad así como una cabeza sin chichones y con cabello... –Siseó con una risa falsa que decía "No te caigo a palos nomás porque debes estar sin moretones" ¡Además! Suponía que los amigos no se golpeaban... Tan seguido. –¡Tus ejemplos apestan! ¡Prefiero castrarme a mordidas a eso! ¡Todo menos él! ¡Nunca caería tan bajo como eso!

-¡Eso duele! ¡Oye! –Se quejó, siendo soltado de suerte segundos después. Bufó, arreglándose vagamente. Le parecía una exageración esa reacción ¡Solo dijo el primero ejemplo que se le ocurrió! –A ver, uh… Imagina que te enamoras de… ¿Glasses? –Ese sí era el ejemplo más cercano a su situación, pero ni aun así era bien recibido por lo visto.

-Cucaracha, te pasas de verga. –Murmuró, masajeándose la sien ¿Fumus? ¿Glasses? ¿Esto iba en serio? No le ofendía el incesto… ¡Pero no con su hijo! ¡Y mucho menos con Fumus! ¡La muerte era mucho mejor que amar a ese viejo! Su cara ni siquiera pudo disimular lo perturbado que aquella suposición lo había dejado. –Recordé cosas que n-no debo... ¡AGH! ¡Conejos! ¡Conejos! ¡Debo pensar en ellos! –Su mundo happy solo tenía conejos. Y... Tal vez dulces y nietos.

Al verlo tan alterado, Ivlis puso los ojos en blanco. –Por Vicers, pareces la reina del drama ¡Sólo imagínate que te enamoras de alguien que sabes que te aprecia pero no te ve románticamente ahora pero que antes sí! ¿Ok? ¡Qué bien!

-Hubieras empezado por ahí. –Esa vaga explicación si la entendió, y por algún motivo le recordaba a Lil. Ay, qué dolor… Mejor olvidaba esa parte de la conversación. –Nos fuimos del tema… ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Ah sí! ¡Solo ve, di todo lo que tengas de decir y no te acobardes! De la distracción para que queden a solas... Ya se me ocurrirá algo. –Se quedó algo dudoso. Sea cual fuere la idea, era un hecho de que saldría golpeado por alguien. Más le valía a Ivlis aprovecharlo.

-¿Distracción? ¿Solos?

-Obviamente ¿Crees que es seguro que te confieses rodeado de gente? Podrían oírlos, eso no sería muy cómodo. –Explicó. Lo probable era que algún ángel o demonio chismoso se lo dijera a Etihw y ella interrumpiera el momento, lo cual no debía pasar por nada del mundo. Por el bien de ambos diablos y el de su aun (Para él) indudable amor.

-Bien… -No estaba muy convencido, pero no negaba que era buena idea. –Ya casi es la hora, tenemos que ir… Irás ¿Verdad? –Licorice aún no lo quería cerca, pero seguía siendo su padre, tenía que ir obligadamente. Satanick había mencionado tanto lo de ir para empujarlo al vals que lo creía capaz de entrar al salón por la ventana y colarse.

-¡Claro que iré! Soy el padre aunque le duela a todo el mundo... Además, no me pierdo esto por nada. Debo supervisarte ¡No creas que no te veo capaz de acobardarte y no hacerlo de nuevo! ¡No me perderé esto por nada! ¡La cucaracha puede contar con mis porras! –Esa era su manera sutil de decir "No importa el resultado de esto, estaré contigo". Prefería decirlo así... Suficiente dialogo gay por ahora.

-Qué bien, voy a necesitarlas ¿Ya sabes cómo irás vestido?

-Ah, mi ropa… Ugh... ¡Bah! iré así. Da lo mismo. –Solo era un ensayo. La ropa formal no hacía falta para él, su camisa y pantalón aún servirían... Y aunque aún lamentaba la pérdida de su ropa, el que necesitaba impresionar era Ivlis. Le dio un último vistazo por si acaso. Al menos ya no parecía haber trasnochado entre copas ahora. Dudaba que su hijo se le resistiera así.

-Oh, cierto… Uh… Después te compraré un traje nuevo, palabra de diablo de flamas. –No lo olvidaba tampoco, era lo menos que podía hacer para agradecer ese apoyo.

-Eso espero. –Suspiró, en lo que salían de cuarto y se dirigían hacia el portal más cercano. Suponía que Medouco y Crea ya estarían allá. –Y de paso cómprate ropa nueva. Actualizarte no te hará daño. –Aun le picaba su vena de la moda.

-Si tú lo dices.

En medio de la silenciosa caminata, Satanick no pudo evitar mirar a su acompañante de reojo, sentía desde hoy que lo estaba viendo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Eh? Nada, nada… Yo solo… -Llevaba rato viéndolo sin decir nada, solo porque no sabía cómo dar el mensaje que quería. –Quería agradecerte por tu ayuda… Me siento más seguro y… Creo que te subestimé. No creí que tú podrías lograr algo así. –Era extraño para él haber encontrado a alguien para hablar libremente sobre su problema y recibir consejo y ayuda… Mucho más del idiota de Satanick.

Si era sincero, se veía confesándoselo a Rieta en una crisis, sin embargo eso no había ocurrido.

Consideraba decírselo, si es que las cosas salían bien. No deseaba meter a su mejor amiga en estos dilemas o preocuparla.

-Es raro escuchar que me agradezcas por algo. –Bromeó por lo bajo, tratando de no sonar algo serio.

-Hiciste algo que lo ameritara ¿No? Además de darme un buen hijo.

-Ivlis, eso suena muy gay si lo dices de esa forma… -Por Vicers, quería evitar ese tipo de comentarios aun si Ivlis era gay. Le hacían creer que eran un par de casados hablando.

-A nadie le importa. Cierra el hocico, que aún no acabo. También gracias por esto, si todo sale bien sé que será porque me ayudaste.

Hizo un ademán de restar importancia. –No agradezcas aún. El mejor "gracias" que podrás darme viene después de una boda incestuosa y en una linda cuna~ -¡Oh sí! Aún quería nietos, incluso por parte de Licorice. No planeaba rendirse con ello. Si su virginal hijo mayor no lo ayudaba, Licorice aún era una opción.

-¿En una cuna? ¿Ahora de qué…? –No entendió del todo al principio, hasta que terminó de procesarlo. –¡¿EEH?! ¡N-No estarás pensando…! ¡No te adelantes tantos años! ¡¿Q-Quieres?! Aunque… ¡B-Bueno, tal vez lo haga! ¡O tal vez no! –No lo negaba, una de sus fantasías más dulces constaba de él y Licorice arrullando a su hijo, o hija, lo que fuese estaría bien mientras fuera de ambos. Aunque no hablaba en voz alta de eso… Sí, quizás le daría un nieto a Satanick, el tipo merecía mínimamente un descendiente que no lo odiara después de todo, pero no se lo prometería.

-Tú y yo sabemos que me vas a dar nietos, Ivlis ¡Da igual si es antes o después de una boda! ¡Los amaré de todos modos!

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO TE ADELANTES!

-¡Dámelos apenas se acabe este problema! ¡No te preocupes por las niñeras, que existo yo! ¡Te recomiendo que intenten más de una vez para que resulte! ¡Y si tiene mis ojos mucho mejor!

-¡MIERDA, SATANICK, YA!

(…)

-¿Y qué le parece este, señorita Etihw?

Por milésima vez, la diosa observó el conjunto en las manos de su ángel jefe de manera analítica, por unos segundos. Estaba realmente indecisa, cosa irónica considerando que no era para ella la ropa, sino para el pobre diablo detrás del cambiador.

-Me gusta… Pero no sé cómo se le vería… ¡Licorice, tesoro! ¿No te importa probarte otro más? ¡Este es realmente muy lindo! –Llamó cantarinamente, a lo que el más joven silenció, dudando sobre qué tan malo sería negarse a su propuesta y recordarle que ya le había hecho probar como diez trajes distintos y aun le quedaban cinco más que le recomendó.

-E-Eh… T-Tía Etihw ¿No crees que estás poniendo demasiadas opciones? –No es que realmente le importara, en realidad. En lo que al le concernía, usara el traje que usara, no se vería distinto a como siempre se veía ¿Por qué? ¡Porque él siempre usaba traje, maldición! ¡Y casi todos parecían idénticos! ¡¿Por qué su suegra tenía que verle algo nuevo a cada uno?

"Que es más corto, que tiene bolsillos, que es de un color más claro." Mierda, solo eran estúpidos trajes ¿Qué no podían darle uno simple como el de Kcalb y problema resuelto? Se veía que no, y que la diosa solo buscaba el ideal que cumpliera con sus estándares.

Suspiró en lo que se probaba otro a su alcance. No le agradaba el cambio a colores más claros, no le quedaban.

Pero… Ella era la organizadora, y lo parecía o no, estaba casi obligado a cumplir con cada capricho.

-¡Tonterías! Te verías tan bien en cualquiera, Licorice ¡Tenemos que encontrar uno hermoso! ¡Uno que cuando mi hija lo vea diga "Waw, mi novio es guapísimo"! –Exclamó decidida, lanzando otro hacia el cambiador.

-Señora, creo que va a sepultar a mi amigo a este paso. –Comentó por lo bajo, Emalf, al cual el par de gatitas también estaban obligando a cambiar de saco a cada instante. Por lo que veía, él no sería capaz de librarse de esa tortura también. –Entiendo que quiera elegir bien pero… ¡ARBUS, MIS LENTES NO! ¡ÚSHCALE!

-¡Qué movedizo eres, Emalf! ¡Te verías mejor sin ellos! –Contrarió la gata de cabellos claros, forcejeando para quitarle las gafas, en lo que su compañera se encargaba de elegir una corbata o moño.

-Emalf, eres movedizo. Mejor te verías sin ellos. –Repitió, desordenando palabras como era su costumbre.

-¡Es que todos son tan lindos! Mi hija amaría verte modelar con ellos ¿No crees, Licorice?

-Ah… Sí, lo que tú digas, tía. –Murmuró, suspirando con pesar. Esto en definitiva no le estaba ayudando a levantar sus ánimos.

Realmente quiso ir por un jugo de manzana a la casa de Dialo antes de comenzar con esto, pero Etihw los encontró en el camino antes de lo esperado y no les dio el tiempo de relajarse, pues en un dos por tres los había transportado al castillo.

El único motivo por el cual no perdía la paciencia con la cantidad de ropa que le escogieron, era que estaba triste por lo mismo que lo aquejó hace un largo rato; Su madre. No tuvo ni un minuto para relajarse de la situación y de un segundo a otro ya estaban hablando de decoraciones, ropa, luna de miel, etc… En fin, temas relacionados a la boda que no le interesaban y solo lo irritaban considerablemente.

No había forma de pedir amablemente no oír más de ello, porque era el tema principal en Gray Garden desde que se anunció. Al llegar con Emalf cada ángel o demonio que lo veía lo felicitaba por eso, hacía preguntas o simplemente le daban sus buenos deseos, y lejos de sentirse bien al escuchar… Solo se sentía de lo peor.

Tampoco podía pedirle a Etihw que no lo ahogara con el asunto, pues no quería ofenderla, o en el peor de los casos que notara su malestar. Si lo último pasaba, estaría oficialmente jodido, porque a ella nunca se le escapaba nada… NADA. Y si se enteraba de la verdad… Sería su fin.

-¿Me dices cuándo estás listo?

-En realidad, ya lo estoy.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Sal, que quiero verte! –Canturreó ella, dando un par de aplausos entusiastas en cuanto Licorice salió del cambiador. Sus ojos se iluminaron, y dio unos cuantos brinquitos de euforia como niña pequeña en una dulcería. –¡Es ese! ¡Es perfecto! ¡Queda perfecto! –Chilló fuera de sí, zarandeando al pobre Wodahs, que dejó caer el resto de camisas que traía en la mano.

-¿Uh? ¿En serio? –Licorice alzó una ceja, mirándose fugazmente en el espejo, sin mucho interés. Le habían escogido un traje oscuro como el de Kcalb y el suyo propio, pero con algunos detalles de rombos grises y blancos cerca de las mangas, los botones eran diamantes del mismo color, pequeños como los de la corona de la diosa, y portaba una capa gris oscuro por fuera, pero de degradé negro y blanco por dentro, con un detalle pomposo al final, casi como el que tenía el saco del diablo albino.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño, tratando de que nadie lo notara. Este tipo de estilo no lo hacía sentir como él mismo, solo daba el mensaje de que pronto pertenecería para siempre a "la familia real". Lo único que seguía como siempre era el broche rojo de su corbata.

-¡Definitivamente usarás ese! ¡No puedo esperar a que Revlis te vea entrar en escena! –Metida en su emoción, no pudo notar el desconcierto en el demonio de gafas y su amigo.

-¿Entrar en escena? Creí que la novia entraba mientras el novio esperaba en el altar. –Murmuró Emalf, aliviado de que el par de mininas se haya decidido a juguetear entre ellas con la ropa, como si fuesen bolas se estambre.

-La señorita Etihw sabe que esta boda será trascendental y muy recordada, así que quiso ser original y hará que entreguen al novio al altar en vez de a la novia. –Explicó pacientemente, el ángel del parche, al dar una rápida mirada a la mencionada.

-¿Trascendental? –Licorice tragó grueso. Esa palabra lo había puesto nervioso.

-Así es. Tal como la boda de Kcalb y Etihw que fue la primera entre un diablo y un dios, esta también lo será, por ser la primera boda entre dos especies distintas de diferentes mundos… Una semidiosa y un diablo híbrido. Vendrán muchos dioses y diablos de otros mundos, incluyendo a Justim y Vicers para bendecir la boda. –A medida que iba hablando, lo único que hacía era aumentar el pánico. –Dios dijo que sería una fiesta enorme… Recibiremos mucha ayuda para tratar con muchos invitados importantes y… ¿Te sientes bien, Licorice?

El mencionado se tambaleaba ligeramente, con la mirada algo perdida y una sonrisa bastante falsa. Apenas se le fue explicado con lujo de detalle a qué se refería Wodahs con "trascendental" una intensa sensación de vértigo y temor lo mareó.

-M-Me siento perfecto… Es solo que… Que… N-No desayuné ni almorcé hoy. –Se excusó, aunque era verdad.

-Oh, si es eso puedo ir a prepararles algo a ambos.

-S-Sí, por favor… Y gracias, tío Wodahs. –Murmuró, decidiendo sentarse temblorosamente junto a Emalf. No se sentía muy bien, y no tenía nada que ver con la falta de comida, cosa que Etihw no notaría pronto.

-¡Qué bueno que hemos encontrado tu traje, Licorice! Realmente estaba preocupada por no poder llegar a horario a la práctica del vals. –Dijo Etihw, sentándose en un banquillo de enfrente de ambos amigos, con una sonrisa indudablemente feliz y tranquila.

-Sí… Sobre eso… ¿Es necesario que tanta gente asista a la boda? Pensé que sería algo pequeño, o que mínimo irían solo los habitantes de este mundo. –No le aliviaba para nada estar al tanto de esto.

-¡Pues claro que es necesario! Será algo inolvidable para todos, y planeo hacerlo algo oficial. Yo no puedo casarlos porque no perteneces aquí, así que la presencia del señor Justim y el señor Vicers será bien recibida y muy conveniente ¿No es fabuloso? ¡El dios de los dioses y el diablo de los diablos vendrán a bendecir tu boda! –Exclamó con notable euforia y emoción, a lo cual Licorice sonrió nerviosamente echándole una mirada a Emalf como pidiendo algo de ayuda.

-Erh… Pero, señora. A Licorice no le gustan mucho las fiestas grandes. –Agregó, al notar que su pobre amigo se ahogaba en un vaso de agua, y su suegra no hacía mucho por ayudarlo con eso.

-Oh, tonterías. Verás cómo no te das cuenta de eso por estar totalmente concentrado en el amor de tu vida ¿No te haces una idea?

-Sí… Me la hago. –Suspiró melancólico, fijando su mirada lejos de la diosa. No había cómo mencionarle que estaba en lo cierto, pero no sería tan feliz como ella imaginaba.

-Ahora que tenemos tu apariencia lista solo queda por mencionarte algo. –Acotó, apoyando sobre sus rodillas sus codos, y su mejilla sobre su mano. –Tendrás que cumplir con la tradición del collar ¿Estás dispuesto a eso? Sé que solo son formalidades y demás pero… Revlis apreciaría que lo hagas.

Licorice cayó en un largo silencio, bajando la mirada hacia el broche rojo. Realmente no tenía apego a las cosas materiales, y tenía entendido que su destino no era destrozarlo ni nada, pero… Tenía que entregárselo a Revlis como simbología de su matrimonio, y no estaba convencido de querer hacerlo. Así ese tonto broche fuese del estilo de su padre, fue Ivlis quien se lo obsequió de niño. Por ello no estaba tan dispuesto a hacerlo, pero…

-Supongo. –Se alzó de hombros, como si diera igual. Eso sorprendió un poco a Emalf, pero el mismo no dijo nada y se limitó a seguir callado en lo que yerno y suegra charlaban. –Si significa tanto para ella puedo hacerlo. –Era lo menos que podría hacer por la pobre semi diosa, ahora que no podía ofrecerle su amor.

-¡Maravilloso, Licorice! –Sonrió eufóricamente. –Cómo se nota que harías lo que sea por mi pequeña. Estoy tan feliz de que seas tú su prometido.

El par de gatas asintió en respuesta, alzando los pulgares. Notaron en su diosa una mirada algo analítica sobre el dicho novio, por lo que se acercaron sigilosamente por detrás sin que este lo notara.

-N-No es nada, tía. En serio… Créeme que podría haber uno que me supere. –Sin dudas podría haberlo, uno que amara realmente a la albina sería un novio un millón de veces mejor que él y no merecería que lo golpeen reiteradamente por idiota.

-Para nada. Lo único que no te hace ver aun como el novio perfecto es un pequeño detalle. –Quiso restar importancia en sus palabras, sin embargo para Licorice no fue difícil notar que deseaba cambiar otra cosa en su ropa. Maldijo internamente, estaba seguro de que lo obligarían a probarse otra cosa, pero no era así. –Te daremos otra cinta para atarte el cabello. La que tienes está muy gastada y… No creo que el rojo vaya con el resto de tu ropa.

El joven diablo ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para responder a ello, cuando el par de gatitas ya habían actuado desatándole el cabello y correteando lejos a otro rincón de la habitación con la cinta entre sus manos como si hubiesen robado algo importante a Kcalb.

-¡O-Oigan! ¡No! ¡Devuélvanme eso! ¡Es mío! –Chilló, entrando en pánico de solo verlas a ambas juguetear con ella.

Entre todos los cambios estéticos que podrían ofrecerle u obligarle a cumplir… La cinta no entraba por nada del mundo. Era importante para él, quizás mucho más que el mismísimo broche, y la única cosa que no estaba dispuesto a negociar en esta ocasión.

Sí, es cierto que era vieja, pero su madre se la había dado hace un tiempo. No era la primera que había tenido de su parte, puesto que por… Inconvenientes e idioteces propias de un pre adolecente como él fue… La había perdido, por lo cual Ivlis estuvo dispuesto a darle por segunda vez la suya.

Ese detalle suyo le traía memorias agradables, y era tal vez la última cosa que le recordaría la cercanía que hubo alguna vez con él.

Si volvía a perderla se moriría, porque esta vez no había posibilidad alguna de que Ivlis le cediera su cinta de nuevo.

-No te preocupes, te prometo que encontraremos una adecuada. –Dijo dulcemente, palmeando su cabeza, sin lograr aliviar a Licorice.

-E-Erh… Chicas, en serio. Deberían devolverle eso a Licorice. –Insistió Emalf. Él si estaba al tanto de lo que significaba para su amigo ese objeto, y honestamente no le gustaba verlo tan alterado como ahora.

-¡La señorita Etihw dijo que esto no servía! ¡Encontraremos uno mejor! ¡Uno que sea muy bonito! ¡Uno que Licorice merezca! –Anunció Ater, sin detener sus leves brincos entusiastas con la cinta aun ondeándose entre sus garras.

-Uno mejor, muy bonito y que Licorice merezca encontraremos. –Repitió Arbus, con una sonrisa más tranquila.

Estaban tan ajenas a la furia del diablo, que no se percataron que de que pronto estallaría y ni siquiera Etihw sería capaz de prever eso ni con palmaditas suaves o palabras lindas. No fue hasta que se levantó que lo tomaron más en serio y dejaron de moverse.

-¡DEVUÉLVANME ESO! ¡¿QUIEREN?! ¡ES MÍO! ¡¿NO LES ENSEÑARON A NO TOMAR LO QUE NO LES PERTENECE O QUÉ?!

El par de subordinadas guardó silencio, dirigiendo a Etihw una mirada confundida. Ella también estaba en la misma, estática en su sitio y mirando anonadadamente a su alterado yerno, quien poco después al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se dejó caer de sentón en su banquillo y se cubrió el rostro con las manos evitando llorar de la frustración.

Era sumamente extraño verlo actuar así, normalmente era más tranquilo y era difícil hacerlo enfadar, nunca de los nunca ardería en rabia solo por una pequeñez como esta. Pero aun sabiendo esto, Etihw carraspeó la garganta y les hizo una seña a ambas chicas con un ladeo de cabeza, indicando que le devolvieran la cinta.

-Lo sentimos, Licorice. –Titubeó Arbus.

-Licorice, lo sentimos. –Dijo también Ater, dejando el trazo de tela sobre las rodillas ajenas.

Emalf era el único que se mantuvo al margen, sin intervenir. Sabía que Licorice podría manejarlo por ahora.

-N-No importa… Lo siento por gritarles… Y-Yo solo… Agh, estoy tan estresado. –Suspiró, antes de mirar apenado al par de subordinadas. Afortunadamente, para aliviarlo un poco, ellas sonrieron e hicieron un gesto de restar importancia antes de dirigirse a la puerta de salida.

-¡Iremos a pedirle al señor Kcalb que nos deje dormir en su regazo! –Avisó la azabache saliendo con rapidez, seguida de su compañera.

-¡Que nos deje dormir en su regazo al señor Kcalb iremos a pedirle!

Una vez se retiraron, Etihw pudo respirar en paz, Emalf se sintió más cómodo, y Licorice trató de recuperar algo de su dignidad atándose por sí mismo el cabello para dejar atrás lo ocurrido.

Se sentía avergonzado por haber reaccionado de esa forma tan rápido ¿Desde cuándo era tan sensible? Ah, sí… Con lo que le había pasado últimamente sus emociones eran más explosivas de lo normal. Cargaba con muchas cosas ahora y se sentía asfixiado de guardar tanto, quizá por eso se desquitó de esa manera.

Sea como fuese, no era una excusa.

-Lamento eso. –Se disculpó ella, desconcertando al diablo. –Sé que estás un poco presionado por esto de la boda y…

-N-No, descuida. No creas que yo me pondría así por tonterías, es solo que… -Pausó, sobando apenadamente su brazo, buscando sentirse mejor. –Mamá me regaló esa cinta. Es muy importante para mí.

-¡Oh! D-De haberlo sabido… Cómo lo siento. –Volvió a disculparse, siendo esta vez ella la apenada. Sabía cómo cualquier otro el aprecio e infinito cariño de su yerno hacia Ivlis, así que de no haber sido ignorante en cuanto a ese detallito no hubiese comentado nada. –Supongo que significa mucho para ti. –Licorice asintió un par de veces, aun incapaz de verla a los ojos. Ella dándose cuenta de esto, sonrió de lado soltando una ligera risa, que despertó la curiosidad como para que la mirara.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Oh, nada… Es solo que cuando te enojaste me recordaste a Ivlis. Él suele ser así de temperamental, pero es sencillo lograr que con trampas en juegos tire la mesa al carajo. Me recuerdas a él… Se enojó así de feo cuando le ganamos la guerra y vio de nuevo a Kcalb.

-Eres la primera en decir eso. –Hizo una mueca, recordando que la mayoría solo le comentaba su parecido con Satanick. –Los demás me dicen que me parezco a esa basura.

-Bueno, en apariencia puede ser que un poco, pero… ¡No hay dudas de que eres la viva imagen de tu madre! Esos ojos no me mienten. Aunque Ivlis diga estar orgulloso de ti porque no eres como él… Yo sé que es mentira. –Se alzó de hombros, levantándose de su asiento para ir hasta la puerta. Ella también tenía hambre y pensaba ir a pedirle a Wodahs un trozo de pastel. No podía esperar hasta la práctica del vals por ello. –¿Te importa si te dejo solito con Emalf?

-No, adelante.

-¡Ahí se ven, chicos!

Tras escuchar a Etihw cerrar la puerta, el demonio de gafas se quedó enmudecido sin saber bien con qué romper el hielo. Sentía aun la tensión que generó el momento anterior, y no encontraba las palabras para animar a Licorice o empezar una conversación con él.

Al final… No fue del todo necesario, porque el primero en decir algo fue él, no para hablar, pero sí para llorar.

-¿V-Viejo…?

-¡Esto es horrible, Emalf! ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo detesto!

Estaba llorando de rabia, de frustración, de tristeza… De todo, de cada sentimiento negativo que lo quemaba desde dentro y lo arañaba sin piedad en cada momento que todos le hablaban acerca de la dichosa boda de la cual no quería formar parte.

Como si el estúpido cambio de ropa y deshacerse de una posesión valiosa no fuese suficiente, saber que había miles de invitados a la ceremonia lo hacía sentirse ahogado y sin salida. Habría superiores y gente importante en cada rincón, y lo verían hacer el ridículo.

Había considerado hace un rato decir la verdad sobre todo, pero la emoción ajena y ese detalle lo habían callado del susto. Si cancelaba la boda no solo estaría haciéndole daño a Revlis, sino que seres de otros mundos se enterarían de eso.

No tenía salida de esto.

-Y-Ya… Vamos, amigo… Tu cinta está bien. No sufrió daños. Todo está bien… -Trató de animarlo en vano, siendo ese el tema que menos lo hacía sufrir en este momento.

-¡No es por la cinta, Emalf! –Chilló entre lágrimas, levantándose solo para acercarse al espejo más cercano. –¡Mírame! ¡¿Qué es lo que me dejé hacer?! ¡Ya estoy harto de todo esto! ¡De las decoraciones, de la ropa, de las estúpidas tradiciones…! I-Irán a vernos tantas personas importantes y… ¿Q-Qué es lo que verán? ¡Verán al novio huir como cobarde!

-Espera ¿Qué…? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Estabas planeando dejar el altar?

-¡¿QUÉ OTRA OPCIÓN ME QUEDA?! ¡Pensaba excusarme diciendo que era un ataque de nervios y que todo estaba pasando muy rápido para mí! ¡Pero adivina qué! ¡Si lo hago voy a humillar frente a miles de personas a Revlis, sus padres y…! M-Mamá… Él también se avergonzaría de mí por ser tan… Ugh… E-Estoy perdido… Todo se arruinó… Tendré que casarme y veré a madre bailar con esa basura en la boda…

-Tú me dijiste que no ibas a cancelar nada. –Murmuró con un tono notablemente molesto.

-¡PUES ADIVINA QUÉ! ¡ESTOY DESESPERADO! ¡NADA DE LO QUE DIGO TIENE CERTEZA DE DURACIÓN PERMANENTE! –Vociferó al límite de querer tirar al carajo al pobre e inocente espejo. -¡Todos dicen que soy el novio perfecto! ¡Qué haré feliz a Revlis! Me tratan tan bien y… Y-Y les estoy mintiendo tanto… Me siento una mierda.

Esto lo estaba superando en estrés a un grado que no había conocido hasta ahora. No sabía qué hacer, cada salida que se le ponía en frente era peligrosa y en todas acababa mal.

Es cierto que se había negado muchas veces a enfrentar la situación y a los consejos de Emalf, pero a la hora de la verdad los consideraba enormemente. El problema en sí no era el actuar, sino que no tenía el valor para hacerlo y atenerse a las consecuencias.

No tenía ventaja alguna no importaba lo que eligiera. Si cancelaba perdería a su amiga, sería el hazme reír de todos e Ivlis estaría decepcionado. El alivio de no condenarse a esto no valía la pena. Seguir con la mentira hacía felices a todos excepto a él.

-Realmente quiero evitar esto, Emalf… Pero les haré daño a todos por mi egoísmo y no podré excusarme con nada ¿Qué les diré luego de que fuera yo el que le propusiera matrimonio? ¿Les diré que dejé de amar a Revlis así como así? ¿Les diré que reamente nunca la amé? ¿Les diré que estoy enamorado de Ivlis? ¡No! ¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡S-Si madre lo supiera, y-yo…!

Emalf frunció el ceño y suspiró con pesadez. -¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creer que él puede corresponderte?

-¡¿Cómo me puedes preguntar eso cuando hace una hora…?!

-¡NO SABEMOS LO QUE REALMENTE PASÓ, LICORICE! –Gritó finalmente. Ya estaba igual de cansado que él por todo este circo y de la inseguridad de su amigo. Esto se tenía que terminar. –¡N puedes asegurar que Satanick e Ivlis estén juntos!

-¡T-Tú los viste abrazarse, Emalf! ¡Y escuchaste todo lo que dijeron! ¿Q-Qué eso no es ya muy obvio? Mamá no podría decir algo como eso a menos que…

-A menos que sean amigos. –Completó negando con la cabeza. –Si fueran pareja Ivlis te lo diría. Además… Nosotros nos vemos tan gays como ellos cuando solo somos amigos ¿O no?

-E-Eso no es…

-¡Ay, por favor! ¡Nos la pasamos diciendo que estaremos juntos siempre, que estaremos para el otro en las buenas y en las malas, que cuando el mundo nos patee en el culo nos apoyaremos…! ¡ACÉPTALO, NOSOTROS SOMOS PEORES!

En ello había que dar la razón. Él y Emalf solían ser muy cariñosos entre ellos como para parecer muy heteros o solo amigos, y no solo eso, su madre tenía ese tipo de amistad con Rieta, Reficul, Etihw y Kcalb y aun así ninguno de ellos era su pareja ¿Podría ser…? ¿Podría ser que se había adelantando un poco a los hechos cuando solo los habían visto unos momentos y no conocían el contexto de la conversación?

Claro ¿Por qué no? Ivlis nunca podría ser pareja de alguien como su padre, él no era su tipo.

-B-Bueno… Es cierto pero… -Suspiró con pesadez, pasando al siguiente dilema. –Eso no significa que me correspondería.

Con o sin pareja, no tenía esperanzas de que su madre sintiera lo mismo hacia él. No después de lo que escuchó de su boca esa vez.

-Pero él te entendería… Recuerda que él también estuvo enamorado de Siralos ¿No crees que él sabe cómo se siente? Aun si no te ama de esa manera… ¡Ivlis te adora! ¡Recuerda cuando te disculpaste con él por su pelea!

-Cierto… -Su madre había sido realmente muy dulce y comprensiva con él, aun cuando había sido su culpa ese tonto malentendido. Aun si era rechazado… Sería feliz con solo no tener que atarse a otra persona por siempre y no recibir el desprecio del diablo de flamas. Tenía que intentarlo.

Por una vez en su vida… Tenía que ser valiente.

-¡Lo intentaré! Hoy mismo en la práctica del vals voy a decirle todo y cancelaré la boda. –Anunció, extrañándose ante la sensación de ligereza sobre él cuando lo decidió.

-¡ASÍ SE HACE, VIEJO! ¡Ese es mi amigo! –Lo animó entusiasmadamente, elevando los brazos.

-¡Sí! ¡¿Y sabes qué?! ¡Me pienso quitar este estúpido traje!

-Que no sea en frente de mí, por favor.

No duraron mucho sus risas, puesto que Wodahs se asomó por la puerta, pegándoles un susto de muerte ¿Él los había escuchado? Por su gesto calmado dudaba que fuese así.

-¿Licorice? ¿Emalf? Ya les preparé algo de comer. –Avisó señalando hacia la salida. –No falta mucho para que nos vayamos, así que es mejor que se apuren.

-¡Ya vamos, tío Wodahs! ¡Gracias! –Exclamó el joven diablo yendo junto a su amigo por el camino indicado luego de haberse cambiado rápidamente tras el vestidor. –¿Qué estaba diciendo…? Ah, sí… ¡Ya verás que lo lograré, Emalf!... Aunque si no como primero no podré pensar.

-Concuerdo, concuerdo… -Sonrió, feliz de ver tan lleno de vida a Licorice. Mientras el resto de organizadores preparaban la condena, ellos ya estaban planeando zafarse de ella victoriosamente. –Espero que no te acobardes por estar rodeado de gente.

-Ah, por favor. Solo es una práctica tonta. Seguro que no irá casi nadie ¿Qué podría salir mal?

No debió haber dicho eso.

 **La amistad de estos cuatro es más gay que yo, ah. (?) Okno. Que conste que no creo en estereotipos de gays… De ser así, Ivlis sería una pinche divasa peor que Siralos.**

 **Cómo dicen por ahí, hay de todo en la viña del señor. (?)**

 **Me gusta cuando Licorice se altera, no sé. Se me hace tan gracioso imaginarlo con expresiones lloricas mientras agita los brazos como maniático. Qué lindo.**

 **Satanick the best friend bisexual, te viste para bodas, bailes y fiestas.**

 **Parece fanservice Satanivlis pERO NO LO ES :D**

 **Espero que les guste, que se rían un rato y…Y… Eso.**

 **Dulce les regala besos y abrazos, feliz San Valentín adelantado, aunque todos estamos solteros, arh :'v**


	9. Yo aquí y tú allá

**Hoy vamos a ver bardo general, necesito comedia.**

 **Espero que no se confundan con nada.**

 **Lamento haber tardado en actualizar, esto está largo…**

 **Ah, sí… El 13 empiezo las clases, así que no se sorprendan si estoy más ausente de lo usual.**

 _ **Este fic, al igual que "Curse of Roses", está basado en un rol con mi diosa (COFCOFMISAKICOFCOF) por ello mismo están (Cómo dije) dedicados a ella y verán varios fragmentos que ella escribió tal cual… Excepto los prólogos e introducciones. Esos son 100% míos. (?)**_

 _ **Por ello mismo… ¡CRÉDITO A ELLA TAMBIÉN, POR AYUDARME! ¿Esto cuenta como fic hecho en equipo? Ni idea, solo sé que sin ella no lo hubiera desarrollado tanto (Mezclamos ideas de cada quien.) y se lo debo 3 Mil gracias y pásense por sus fics ¡Ella es mil veces mejor que yo!**_

 _ **¿Eh? ¿Que si haré el mismo anuncio en todos los capítulos? Claro que lo haré. No pararé de recordarle que esto es gracias a ella :v**_

 **Aclaraciones: Tal vez deban poner la canción "Aquí" de Encantada para cuando sea necesario, jsjsjsjsjs. Ya sabrán cual es el momento adecuado.**

" _Ah, por favor. Solo es una práctica tonta. Seguro que no irá casi nadie ¿Qué podría salir mal?"_

Ahora recordaba por qué prefería no recitar el conjuro de la mala suerte…. Siempre se arrepentía de sus palabras.

 _Esto tiene que ser una broma._

Pensó por un segundo mientras llegaban al salón elegido del castillo de sus "suegros" para el estúpido ensayo.

Ya no sabía que resultaba más irritante: la presencia de su padre (Y QUE SU MADRE NO DIJERA NADA POR ELLO) o tener que aguantar a los otros aristocráticos invitados. Si no había empalado aún al diablo de Pitch Black, aunque sea para quitarse tensiones, fue porque Emalf no dejaba se recordarle que sería mal visto.

Inhalar... Exhalar... Se recordaba eso a cada instante, sabiendo que esto sería largo.

-Oh… Al fin llegan. –Notó Wodahs, al verlos aparecer luego de un rato. –Pueden acomodarse en aquellas sillas junto a los demás. La señora Etihw y mi hermano ya casi llegan. –Habló con total seriedad. Los aludidos y se habían llevado a Revlis a comprar más cosas para la boda junto a Yosafire y sus amigas, por lo que bajarían apenas dejaran las compras en su cuarto.

Emalf asintió. –Gracias. –Siguió a su amigo muy apegado a este, si algo salía mal para la cordura de este, tendría que estar ahí para ayudarlo lo más pronto posible. Estar rodeado de tanta gente poderosa tampoco lo ayudaba mucho. El señor Fumus daba miedo con solo verlo, Elux y su sonrisa lo asustaban, Siralos lo mataba con su mirada de "eres un ser inferior"… Aunque esa iba a todo el mundo… Agradecía la ausencia de la "diablesa" del dios del Prosciutto o estaría oficialmente aterrado.

-Traten de no moverse mucho, así nos resultará fácil encontrarlos. –Anunció Grora en voz alta antes de que se alejaran mucho, y se retiró junto a su pareja para atender a quienes iban llegando, saludarlos, indicarles que podían sentarse, etc.

-Está bien. –El diablo contuvo un bufido estresado mientras iba con Emalf. Ignoraba olímpicamente qué tanto intimidaran algunos invitados, no les estaba prestando atención ahora.

Ni se había molestado en saludar a nadie, muchos le caían mal, y a la vez no estaba de humor para fingir una sonrisa con los que si le caían bien.

Emalf por otro lado tampoco se sentía mejor que Licorice. No podía dejar de verlo usando esa expresión amargada de "Quiero matar a todos" sin sentir culpa.

-…B-Bueno… -Empezó, tratando de romper el hielo entre los dos, mientras se sentaban, con algún comentario que no asegurara recibir una fea mirada de enojo. –¡E-El lado amable de todo esto es que tenemos mucha gente para evitar asesinatos! –Reía nerviosamente para no llorar. Esto no estaba en el plan.

La idea en su cabeza era que solo estuviesen presentes la diosa, el diablo, los padres de Licorice, y los servidores de los primeros ¡NO TODOS LOS DIOSES Y DIABLOS DE TODOS LOS MUNDOS Y SUS SUBORDINADOS! ¡¿Así como esperaban que su amigo se armara de valor y le dijera a su novia que quería cancelar todo?! ¡Etihw no solo lo mataría por dejarla, sino por hacerlo frente a todos!

Para colmo, Satanick estaba ahí acompañando a Ivlis, sentía la tensión en el aire cuando Licorice los miraba a ambos de reojo y gruñía. Necesitaría mucha atención sobre todo el mundo para evitar una catástrofe.

-Dirás mucha gente para quedar viéndome como un hijo de puta y presenciar como mi ex suegra me masacra vivo –Gruñó en respuesta, con pesimismo y rodando los ojos. Ya parecía que todo se había confabulado para hacer este día el peor de todos.

-¡Oye, no seas tan negativo! Etihw no te masacrará con Ivlis presente, tal vez vaya a golpearte hasta sacarte el relleno y hacerte llorar, pero no creo que te mate… Uh, hablé de más ¿No? –Sonrió nervioso dándose cuenta que para esos asuntos mejor le era cerrar el pico. Solo era honesto, pues no matarían a Licorice, solo lo dejarían vivir muy herido. Y si bien puede ser que nada haya salido de acuerdo al plan, él podía alterarlo como se le diera la gana ¡Lo que sea para conseguir el triunfo ante todos! Aunque su pesimista amigo no lo viera de esa forma.

-¿Tú que crees? –Suspiró con fastidió y dejó caer su frente contra la mesa mientras iba maldiciendo a cada astro conocido ¡Genial! Había pasado de imaginarse una dolorosa muerte a dolorosa agonía gracias a la inútil resistencia que sus genes apestosos le proveían

Si por él fuera hubiera aprovechado para escapar de allí cual gallina mientras arrastraba a su madre, luego de dejar una nota para la peliblanca pero... Era muy cruel. Además, de que a cada segundo que pasaba comenzaba a creer que no se salvaría de esta. Etihw no solo lo mataría si rompía el corazón de su hija, sino por humillarla ante tantos presentes.

-Emalf... Ahórrame dolor y solo mátame... –Susurró por lo bajo.

-No digas eso, viejo. Todo saldrá de maravilla… ¡Además aunque deseara hacerlo no podría! ¡Recuerda que soy un simple demonio y tú un diablo!

-Es una lástima... Yo me quiero morir y no puedo no importa lo que haga...

-Oh, vamos. Todo saldrá bien… Espero… Solo tenemos que encontrar algún momento para que hables con Revlis a solas y se acabó el problema. Luego secuestras a Ivlis y le declaras tu amor ¡Badám! ¡Final feliz para… Casi todos!

-Acéptalo, Emalf. El plan nunca funcionará... No hay forma de estar solos con toda esta gente cerca. –Sollozó por lo bajo. No sabía qué era peor: la frustración de sus deseos suicidas o ver a Ivlis cerca de Satanick. –Quiero morir mañana...

-Ay… Ya, viejo… No tienes por qué morir ¡Solo debes resolver tu vida! –En este momento de aliento y ánimo rogaba para que Ivlis y Satanick solo se alejaran un poco, hasta a él le ponía nervioso verlos juntos y no entender aun cómo es que se llevaban bien.

-Es más fácil decirlo que hacer... -Casi mordía el mantel del coraje que le daba ver a sus padres tan juntos. Todavía no terminaba de digerir su supuesta amistad o relación ¿Cómo rayos algo así era posible? Le iba a dar una úlcera de solo verlo.

 _Odio la vista de esta mesa..._

-¡No es verdad! ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque siempre tienes la vieja confiable ¡Tomar aire fresco! O usar el sanitario. La segunda siempre es la mejor por si ella se larga a llorar y tiene que lavarse la cara para fingir que todo está bien. –Comentó a lo cual se ganó una mirada poco confiada y hasta molesta. –No me mires así, yo creo que es una buena opción. –Bufó, ya ni valoraban sus buenas ideas.

El joven diablo suspiró en lo que consideraba las ideas de Emalf con evidente escepticismo ¿Aire fresco? Tal vez... Pero conocía a sus suegros. Si iba a solas al jardín o donde fuera del castillo iban a espiarlos junto a sus ángeles y ¡Bum! Lo iban a masacrar de igual modo, solo que con cierta privacidad. Y en cuanto a lo del tocador... Sería complicado considerando que Revlis era mujer y él hombre, no había chiste para que le acompañase.

-Emalf… Incluso con solo su reacción todo será obvio y Etihw acabará conmigo antes de huir con mama... Suponiendo que quiera huir conmigo, claro. –Cualquier pizca de valor o positivismo parecía muerto en él, y todo por estar rodeado de tanta gente.

-Oye, Etihw no es tan rápida. Será Dios aquí, pero es una vaga en las persecuciones. Podrás tomar al señor Ivlis en tus brazos y correr como el correcaminos antes de que ella te atrape ¡Ya lo vi en las caricaturas! ¡El que persigue siempre pierde! Una vez que estés a los besuqueos con Ivlis no vas a querer morir por nada del mundo.

-La diferencia solo es que en las caricaturas no hay riesgo real de salir herido. Yo sí corro riesgo... Y olvidaste contar a Kcalb, Grora y Wodahs. –No estaba seguro de si el diablo peliblanco sería tan violento con él, pero los tíos de Revlis eran de cuidado, no importaba que fueran simples ángeles. Esto solo iba de mal en peor cuanto más lo pensaba.

-Uhn… Al menos no morirás, mírale ese lado amab… Oh cierto, tú querías morir… Esto está complicado. –Este día solo sabía decir babosadas, pero échenle la culpa a los benditos nervios.

-Ya olvídalo. Estoy frito Emalf. Si por cosa del maldito destino lo logro y... Bueno, termine muerto o en coma hasta nuevo aviso, te cedo mi último deseo y dile a madre que le amaba. Al menos inconsciente ya no habrá excusa para ello. –Sí. No estaba siendo nada positivo en esto.

-Ay… Juro que lo haré, y será de la forma más romántica posible. Tan pero tan romántica que el señor Ivlis creerá que me poseíste y tal vez quede algo perturbado al escucharlo de mí. –Al percibir la mirada ajena sobre sí, decidió callar. –Sí, mejor me callo la boca.

-Sí, mejor hazlo. –Bufó, tratando de dejar de lado el tema por un momento. Solo ansiaba algo de silencio que le ayudara a pesar mejor las cosas y calmara su espíritu, porque estaba al borde de alterarse en serio.

Sabía que mirar a sus padres no lo ayudaría en nada, pero era inevitable hacerlo, pues cuando posaba la vista en Ivlis de alguna forma u otra se topaba con su padre, puesto que este estaba cerca de él.

Ignorando a esa peste, su madre se veía diferente, lo notó desde el instante en que pudo visualizarlo al llegar. De haber tenido la cabeza libre de problemas y preocupaciones en ese momento habría podido admirarlo detenidamente y memorizar cada detalle nuevo.

Casi por un instante pudo olvidarlo todo y sonreír levemente por poner toda su atención en él.

No sabía si era por el colorido traje que usaba, esa peculiar bufanda poseyente del brillo del amanecer o la postura elegante que le sentaba la ropa, pero algo lo estaba volviendo más hermoso a sus ojos.

Tal vez… Se debía a que era la primera vez en muchos años que volvía a esta vieja costumbre de guardar silencio para posar su mirada de enamorado en el diablo de flamas. Se sentía tal cual esos viejos tiempos, aunque mínimamente distinto, como si las ganas de suspirar al verlo fuesen más intensas.

Probablemente debería preguntarse por qué su madre vestía de esa forma, sabiendo que él no era muy atento a su imagen y ni siquiera se molestaba en verse al espejo, pero no era su prioridad ni le importaba. Solo quería tener un dulce momento de paz reviviendo aquel sentimiento que despertaba su corazón y coloreaba tenuemente sus mejillas de rojo.

… Eso sí, no le molestaría para nada que el idiota de su padre dejara de apegarse de esa forma y le hablara a susurros.

Arrugó el mantel de la furia, conteniéndose para no interferir y embrochetar al desgraciado.

 _¿De qué tanto hablan?_

-Cucaracha… Creo que me empiezo a arrepentir de haber venido. -Se quejó por lo bajo, Satanick, aun vislumbrando a los demás dioses y diablos con incomodidad. Se notaba que Etihw y Kcalb amaba los riesgos; solo ello parecía una explicación lógica para invitarlos a todos.

En el camino hasta el castillo, ambos diablos se mantuvieron en estricto silencio. Satanick sudando frío ante la insistente y feroz mirada de su hijo e Ivlis dejando la mirada gacha, y deseando cavar un pozo en la tierra para meterse ahí y enterrarse vivo.

Ivlis bufó incómodo. No acostumbraba a estar en un lugar tan colmado de gente poderosa pues no solía asistir a las reuniones, y si bien Siralos estaba ocupado mirándose en el espejo, su simple presencia lo ponía nervioso, sin mencionar a tantos otros dioses odiosos entre los demás y varios habitantes que lo miraban con odio o miedo, cuchicheando sobre su mera presencia.

Trató de no prestar atención a eso, al final que esa reputación él mismo la construyó.

-No eres el único que lo hace, amigo. –Siquiera se había atrevido a levantar la mirada una vez para ver a Licorice hablar con Emalf desde su asiento. Al principio solo fue para asegurarse de que estaba presente, pero al voltear se percató de que este también lo miraba y trató de que no lo notara, mirando a otro lado rápidamente. –… S-Satanick, creo que me vio. –Al fin le pasaba algo bueno ¡Su hijo sí lo estaba mirando! Y si bien no deseaba que eso se supiera, de todos modos lo estaba haciendo.

-¿Ah? ¡Por supuesto que lo hace! Te dije que cambiando esos harapos que usas él no se resistiría. –Habló vanidosamente, preguntándose cuándo fue la última vez que vio al diablo actuar como una colegiala enamorada, porque por su sonrisa y su forma de mover ansiosamente la cola estaba clarísimo que ese simple detalle lo emocionaba. –…Disimula un poco, pareces un perro cuando su dueño llega a casa. –No es que le molestara verlo feliz, pero tenían una imagen que mantener. Luego de la confesión ya podía hasta gritar si quería.

-¡No es cierto, cállate! –Chilló, deteniéndose al instante. No podían culparlo por ponerse tan ansioso en un momento así. –Aunque ahora que me doy cuenta… También te está mirando.

-Lo sé… -Sonrió para disimular el miedo que le causaba sentir su mirada atravesarle el alma ¿Era imaginación suya o Licorice parecía más hostil hacia él de lo usual? No estaba seguro ni se arriesgaría a averiguarlo. El menor debía enfocarse en Ivlis, no en él.

-Oh... Solo faltaban ustedes. –En medio de la distracción, ninguno notó que Reficul y su esposa se habían acercado. –Hola, ya creí que no iban a venir. –Saludó en tono calmo e ignorando en lo posible a los otros dioses. Esto no era su asunto, pero vino para presentar respetos y porque su hijo insistió.

-¡Hola, chicos! –Saludó también la peli verde, con la misma sonrisa dulce y animada que la caracterizaba.

-Oh, Refi, Sin… Hola. –Ivlis le devolvió el saludo vagamente, sin notar el aura curiosa a su alrededor.

-Así que las esposas pecadoras vinieron también ¡No esperaba menos de ti, Reficul! –Añadió Satanick con el mismo humor propio de él.

-Sí, sí… A lo que venía. –Enarcó una ceja, tratando de darle un motivo a lo que estaba observando, lo cual era; Satanick e Ivlis juntos de forma voluntaria, sin que el último mostrara estar fastidiado y el primero acosándolo. Esto era bastante raro. –¿Me perdí de algo? -Era imposible ocultarle cosas y a Ivlis le constaba. Sí algo ocurrió quería saberlo ya.

-Te perdiste demasiado. No preguntes –Sentenció Satanick, sin desear hablar del tema. Aún estaba perturbado con lo de la cucaracha ebria como para hacerlo.

La lamia ladeó la cabeza con un gesto ingenuo. –Oh… ¿Tan malo fue? ¿Qué pasó? –Tenía el presentimiento de que esos dos ocultaban algo, pero no quería insistirles demasiado.

-¿Eh? No le hagas caso, Sin, nada importante, una noche muy loca… -Una noche que no recordaba y prefería no recordar. Enterarse de qué tipo de cosas dijo borracho sería lo ideal para poner en práctica la frase de "La ignorancia te hace feliz".

-Uhn... Ustedes dos están ocultando algo... –Murmuró la albina sin creer que no era nada. –¿Que se traen?

Satanick hizo un gesto de restar importancia. No pensaba contarle a detalles todo lo ocurrido, no ahora… Le faltaba tiempo para superarlo. –Ya dije que no es nada importante.

-Supongamos que te creo. –Suspiró ella, regresando una mirada más suave al acompañante de mechones rojizos. –¿Tú cómo estás, Ivlis? –Trató de hacerle dar cuenta de su preocupación aun latente por la vez anterior que se habían visto. No se había enterado de nada de lo que pasó después, o de si Licorice había logrado animarlo.

Ivlis, al percatarse de que a qué se refería, asintió un par de veces con una sonrisa que ayudara a disimular. Reficul no necesitaba saber sobre el caos que se hizo cuando se fue, solo que estaba mejor que antes. –Estoy muy bien. Gracias por preguntar.

-Eso me alivia. Espero verte igual más tarde. –Declaró para luego empezar a alejarse un poco junto a su esposa. Estaba segura de que a ella le gustaría ser consentida con alguno de los pasteles que estaban en la mesa del centro. Además, no pensaba esperar con el estómago vacío a Etihw y Kcalb.

Satanick al verlas marchar, suspiró aliviado de no tener que evadir más preguntas y al insistente sexto sentido sobrenatural de Reficul. Solo dejó que Ivlis fuera recibido por la genio y su hija, y él mismo por Crea y Medouco, quien se notaba raramente cómoda aun estando entre tanta gente desconocida, quizá debido a la presencia de la no tan pequeña Crea, que apoyaba su cabeza tiernamente en su brazo.

-¡S-señor Diablo! Es bueno ver que está bien. –Saludó con timidez, no extrañada de verlo en esas fachas, pero sí de que se viera más animado. Tenía un paraguas por si acaso, no quería volver con lluvia al castillo hoy. –Ni el señor Lec ni Yagi pudieron venir, pero la señora Lil nos lo pidió a nosotras. –La subcubo pudo prever que Satanick estaría allí de algún modo u otro, por lo que no dudó en enviarlas. Por lo visto aún se preocupaba por él, y pensarlo hizo ampliar la sonrisa del azabache.

-Chicas, también es bueno verlas. Ustedes siempre tan eficientes. –Para ser honesto, le reconfortaba más estar en compañía de la adorable Gorgona y la tierna robot en vez la de cualquier otro subordinado igual de morboso que él. Ni idea de por qué, tal vez necesitaba aires dulces por ahora, le ayudaban a recuperarse de la noche anterior.

-Se ve más desarreglado de lo normal ¿Pasó algo, señor diablo? –Curioseó la de largos cabellos bicolor, ladeando la cabeza al otro lado. No le era usual ver a su amo tan desarreglado, y menos en ocasiones como esta.

-H-Hahaha… Créeme, no es nada importante, Crea. –Sería difícil explicarle todo a una chica tan pura, y tampoco es como si quisiera hacerlo.

En eso, la subordinada del diablo de flamas no perdía el tiempo tampoco. Ella también estaba muy interesada en saber cómo se encontraba su querido amo luego de no haberlo visto la noche anterior. Al principio se había asustado tanto como Licorice, pero los chismes volaron y le quitaron el miedo. Ivlis solo se había ido a beber, y por lo visto no daba señales de haber sido atacado en ningún momento. Eso no era excusa para dejar de vigilar a Satanick, pero de todos modos él ahora estaba ocupado con sus propias servidoras.

–¡Señor Ivlis! Me enteré de lo que pasó anoche, no tiene resaca ¿Cierto? –Dijo en tono preocupado. Ayer no había podido hacer nada por la tristeza de su señor, y verlo tan diferente; sin ojeras, aires tensos y depresivos a su alrededor y peinado como se debe, le hacía creer que quizás irse a beber no fue mala idea, lo cual en un principio le hizo asegurar que volvería peor que antes.

-No, descuida, Rieta. Se me fue en la mañana. –Se sentía apenado por haber salido sin avisarle a su amiga, y de paso por haberla angustiado, pero viendo que no estaba molesta eso significaba que todo estaba bien. –No sabía que vendrías también, princesa.

-¡Si mi esclavo de amor asiste yo también, papi! –Exclamó certeramente la demonio de cabello castaño con un ademán orgulloso. Desde que se enteró de esta pequeña reunión supo que asistiría ¿Qué clase de hermana mayor sería si se perdiese de su hermano bailando con su futura esposa? Además de que tenía que vigilar a Emalf y hacerle pagar por el teléfono cuando se lo encontrara de nuevo.

Ivlis le sonrió dándole un par de palmaditas. Al menos su hija estaba emocionada por estar presente, no como el resto de dioses y diablos que se quejaba a lengua suelta de todo.

Fumus por un lado parecía entretenido en solo gastar cigarrillo tras cigarrillo y apagarlos cuando ya no servían en la cara de su pobre ángel jefe, el cual era observado lastimeramente por su novia Olive, la cual no podía hacer mucho en lo que su dios mantuviese la atención sobre ellos. El dios no estaba para nada interesado en las ñoñerías de la boda, el vals, etc, y ni siquiera le caía del todo bien Etihw como para decir que estaba feliz de estar ahí, pero era parte de su obligación cómo tío del novio, con el cual por cierto nunca había hablado en su vida. Aun no tenía ganas de hacerlo, a simple vista se daba cuenta de que era una versión gigantesca y homosexual de él mismo.

Siralos ignoraba todo lo que no fuese su espejo, incluyendo a su hija, quien estaba ligeramente asustada e incómoda ante los quejidos del pobre Taffy. No acostumbraba a salir de la tierra del sol, y lo que al principio vio como una oportunidad de socializar terminó siendo una para hacerse más asocial. Sinceramente con solo escuchar (U oler en el caso de Fumus) a los otros dioses, se le quitaban las ganas y prefería quedarse callada al lado de su dios, conteniendo sus deseos de ir a saludar a su hermano luego de haber podido escuchar su voz. Por lo que entendía, su padre estaba ahí por educación hacia su nieto y la diosa blanca.

Elux no dejaba de mirar acosadoramente a Reficul, pensando en su próxima estrategia de conquista que seguramente fallaría. Su servidora Sol bostezaba de aburrición, al no tener nada interesante más que alegrarse de luego de tantos siglos poder vislumbrar a lo lejos a su antigua compañera e interés amoroso. Así no le agradara del todo verla en compañía de otra mujer, se sentía feliz por ella, no al igual que su egocéntrica diosa.

Rosaliya no dejaba de quejarse de que estaba aburrida y los pasteles no la contentaban. Podría entretenerse hablando con Liliya, pero aun no le perdonaba nada y se dignaba a seguir ignorándole mientras este no se rendía en sacarle conversación.

Justim y Vicers se mantenían al margen de cualquier disputa. Al mayor no le agradaba para nada socializar como su hermano le pedía, mucho menos este tipo de reuniones, pero de todos modos había venido sabiendo que era su deber cómo invitado y futuro "cura" en la boda planeada. Justim estaba entretenido de ver a tantos seres diferentes y se imaginaba cómo sería la celebración. Realmente le gustaba mucho formar parte de ese tipo de fiestas y ser quien uniera en matrimonio a parejas felices. Nada mejor que ser testigo del puro amor ajeno antes de darle del propio a su amado hermano al final del día ¿No? ¡Además había pastel! Eso ya era mil veces mejor que cualquier reunión semanal.

Yonaka… Bueno, ella estaba de lo más feliz en compañía de su pareja. Habían tenido que cancelar una cita por venir, pero mientras estuvieran en compañía del otro no habría problema, además… Esto ya se volvía demasiado bueno con solo ver los dramas ajenos y disfrutar del pastel. En definitiva traer a Defectuoso había sido mil veces mejor que traer a su supuesta diablesa; Moge-Ko.

En fin, cada dios, diablo o criatura se encontraba en sus asuntos. Algunos ignorando al resto, otros observando de vez en cuando, como Fumus, quien al percatarse de la presencia de su diablo soltó una risa baja.

 _Oh... También vino ese idiota._

Pensó mientras encendía otro cigarrillo, puesto que el anterior lo había apagado en su ángel jefe, quien aún temblaba cerca de él.

Normalmente no le agradaba estar cerca de su hermano, pero en este momento, estando a medio morir por la aburrición, era como un regalo del cielo para entretenerse con burlas.

-Bonita tormenta, zoquete. Casi ahogas a todo el mundo... Aunque me da igual. Solo son tus subordinados. –Se encogió de hombros como si nada, poniendo atención disimuladamente a cómo lo miraba con una sonrisa forzada y ese brillo homicida en sus ojos. No sabía el motivo de aquella lluvia, pero quería creer que era otro capricho suyo.

A su lado, Taffy se abrazaba a sí mismo tratando de no lagrimear o temblar demasiado para no preocupar a Olive. Fumus había estado de un humor peor que el que acostumbraba y él había cargado con los platos rotos toda la mañana. Su salvación fue la invitación a esta reunión, pues su señor no podía hacerle cosas tan horribles frente a todos, le faltaría el respeto a los anfitriones y estos no dudarían en sacarlo a patadas. Y ahora, milagrosamente aparecía Satanick para ser el nuevo blanco de burlas.

No, no le sentaba bien ofrecer a otro para que sufriera, pero por lo visto, Satanick no era ningún cobarde que se dejaba pisotear, mucho menos por su hermano.

Olive se mantenía callada y nerviosa, tomando discretamente la mano de su superior para darle algo de apoyo moral. Había sido su olvido el que provocó que su señor castigara a Taffy de nuevo y se sentía muy culpable. Solo esperaba tener oportunidad de curar aquellas quemaduras al rato. Odiaba verlo sufrir así y su señor la estaba aterrando, al igual que a Igls, quien escuchaba en silencio a unos centímetros, sintiendo escozor cada tanto debido al sonido de los lloriqueos ajenos. Ella sí que no se imaginaba tener que soportar algo así nunca, y lo único que mermaba su miedo en este momento era escuchar a su hermano hablar.

Oh, y mencionando al diablo de flamas, este trataba de no ver a Fumus molestando a su ángel para espantar malos recuerdos. Lo único en lo que quería enfocarse era el plan, aunque se distrajera tratando de calmar a su acompañante de sonrisa forzada y deseos de estrangular al dios, y aguantándose las ganas de ir a saludar a Igls.

Lo hubiera hecho, pero estaba muy cerca de Siralos como para que este lo ignorara. Era obvio que no lo dejaría hablarle y no le permitiría a ella dirigirle la palabra.

-Haha... He... Oye Cucaracha, que sea rápido. No creo que resista tres horas sin romperle la cara al anciano –Siseó con estrés marcado. Después de esa tortuosa noche, esa explosión tan homosexual y el perturbador ejemplo que le dio Ivlis, su paciencia y nervios estaban a su límite.

-Sólo imagina que le disparas con una bazooka y su cabeza sale volando ¿Bien? Eso me sirve en este momento. –También le fastidiaba la presencia de Fumus, pero se mantenía al margen. –Creme, yo tampoco puedo esperar para que esto se termine. –No tenía ganas de enojar más al diablo, ya tenía suficiente con haber huido de él después de la resaca, su drama homosexual, el desorden que le hizo en el closet con sus exigencias de moda y el tirón de cabello que le dio luego de sus miserables ejemplos sobre amor no correspondido. Si Satanick se mantenía a raya durante todo el día mejor para todos.

 _Lil ¿Por qué mierda no estás aquí para ayudar un poco?_

-Sí… Eso suena bien, eso suena perfecto. -Masajeaba sus sienes repitiéndose internamente "Cálmate. No te alteres" mientras su servidora lo soplaba con un pañuelo. Quizás aire fresco ayudaría a su amo relajarse. El clima estaba volátil hoy, por lo que no era una buena señal.

Crea, al no entender mucho de la disputa, ladeó la cabeza confundida. –¿Uh? El señor Satanick luce molesto... ¿Con esto se anima? –Sonrió sin captar mucho el ambiente mientras le ofrecía un dulce. Sabía que a su amo este tipo de cosas lo alegraban hasta en los peores días. –¡Esto siempre me anima!

-¡Aww! ¡Gracias, Crea! ¡Por eso adoro a las lolis! –En definitiva fue una gran idea convencer a Víctor de hacer Crea como una niña pequeña. No tenía idea de dónde estaría ahora de haberlo dejado convertirla en un hombre. –Siempre tan buena. –Le palmeó la cabeza suavemente con una sonrisa. Casi sentía sus ánimos restaurarse, hasta que un comentario de Fumus lo hizo casi ahogarse con el caramelo.

-¿Desde cuándo es el pedófilo quien recibe el dulce? –Picó sabiendo que esto lo molestaba. No tenía muchas oportunidades de joder a su "viejo juguete" en su mundo, por lo que no parecía dispuesto a desaprovecharlo. Al menos con ello ignoraría por un rato a sus ángeles.

Ivlis rodó los ojos fastidiado. Ahí venía otra vez la batalla campal.

Rieta por si acaso, le indicó a la de cabello castaño que se escondiera detrás de ella. No confiaba en Fumus por obvias razones y ni a ella, Emalf o su señor les gustaba que estuviese cerca de él. Medidas preventivas, nada más, aunque Poemi era aterradora y era capaz de hacer que el mismísimo Dios la devolviera solito apenas esta empezara a parlotear.

-¡Eres el último que puede llamarme así, viejo de mierda! –Si se le acercaba a Crea, se aseguraría de hacerlo tragar su puto cigarrillo.

-Agh… -Ivlis frunció el ceño al oír al dios hablar solo para joder. A él también le caía pésimo ese idiota, pero trataba de ignorarlo para no enfadarse al igual que Satanick. –Ya, enserio, recuerda lo que te dije. Le disparas con una bazooka, una metralleta, lo que sea, pero lo estás haciendo pedazos. Ve a tu lugar feliz… -Etihw los mataría si al llegar se topaba con el diablo sobre su dios dándole puñetazos., quería evitar eso.

-¡Pero es que él es tan...! ¡UGHH! ¡Pedófilo de mierda! –Iban a tocar a Crea pero si pasaba por encima de su cadáver ¿Qué se creía el viejo para meter a sus subordinados en esas mierdas? ¡Ah, no! ¡En su guardia no!

Ivlis le palmeó el hombro al suavemente para calmarlo un poco. –Ya… Ve a tu lugar feliz. Conejos, caramelos… Eh… ¿Nietos? Yo qué sé… -Por el amor de Vicers ¿Cuándo llegaban esos dos flojos para empezar el ensayo? Estaba muy ansioso y a la vez quería escapar de esa sala y evitar una guerra civil. Que tanta gente estuviese presente solo empeoraba sus nervios.

Tranquilo Ivlis, simplemente sigue memorizando tu discurso romántico privado y todo estará bien. Hasta que el momento llegue, limítate a controlar a tu bipolar amigo.

Bueno… Al menos él ya se estaba calmando.

-Feliz~ Feliz~ Un lugar... Feliz. –Murmuraba haciendo el esfuerzo de ignorarlo todo para irse a su lugar feliz; aunque la voz del dios se lo complicaba.

-Eso es, ignora lo malo, imagínate a Fumus siendo empalado… -Lanzaba al aire palabras que posiblemente calmarían al diablo… O lo impulsarían a cumplirlas debido a la tentación. Sinceramente, le daba igual, otro dios pésimo menos en el mundo… No era gran cosa para muchos, pero para los que lo conocían sería un milagro imposible de cumplir.

-Sí… Es verdad… Un pedófilo menos en el mundo.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando, inútil. Ni tú ni ninguno de esos ángeles estúpidos era menor de edad según ciertos estándares. –Obviamente solo hablaba de los "estándares" que él aprobaba en SU visión, la cual era muy retorcida y nada bien vista en otros mundos. –Así que no entro en esa categoría.

Apenas decir eso, el diablo de Pitch Black sintió una vena palpitar en su frente, picado tanto por su tono despreocupado como la naturalidad con la cual hablaba de esto ante todos allí.

-Medouco ¿Qué tan difícil sería envenenar un cigarrillo? –Ok ¡Lugar feliz a puta! ¡De aquí no se iba sin al menos devolvérsela una vez!

La pobre Gorgona no quería formar parte de este enfrentamiento, pero contestó de todos modos. –No sé si se pueda, pero prometo averiguarlo.

-No importa ¡Yo solo le doy dulces al amo porque le gustan tanto como a mí! –Exclamó alegremente la robot. Ella no parecía dejarse llevar por la provocación, más que nada por no entenderla del todo.

El dios, disfrutando de los arranques de ira ajenos, solo soltó una risa baja pensando el algún otro método para seguir molestándolo. –Oh, hermano ¿No me vas a presentar a mi cuñado? –No hacía falta más que el comentario para entender que se refería al diablo de flamas, cual no tardó un segundo en responder con una mueca asqueada. –Es taaaan tierno como quiere evitar que causes problemas. Aunque… Bueno… Todo tú ya es un problema. Les doy una semana.

-No lo oigo… No lo oigo, soy de palo… -Seguía balbuceando el aludido, esforzándose por no caer ante los horribles recuerdos de la noche anterior. Fumus podía no creerle, pero ya no le resultaba tentador presentar a Ivlis como su cuñado, no señor.

No se dejaría llevar. Él solo trataba de hacerle perder la compostura. No se rebajaría a su nivel.

-Empieza a rezar para que no te abandone como la puta de tu esposa. Eso sí, solo habrá garantía de un mes.

Y listo, el lugar feliz se fue a la puta y Satanick casi se le lanzó a golpes de no ser porque Ivlis se adelantó y lo sujetó de la espalda. Lo vio hacer ese amague y apenas se le vio impedido completarlo empezó a tirar golpes al aire.

-¡ESO ES TODO! ¡VALES VERGA, VIEJO DE MIERDA! ¡TE VOY A MATAR! ¡ARREGLEMOS LAS COSAS COMO HOMBRES Y VEN ACÁ! –Tiraba manotazos y patadas tratando de zafarse. –¡SÚÉLTAME, CUCARACHA! ¡LE DEMOSTRARÉ A ESE FUMADOR CULERO QUIEN ES EL JEFE!

-¡OYE, QUIETO! ¡EL LUGAR FELIZ, SATANICK! ¡TU LUGAR FELIZ! –Chillaba, evitando recibir algún codazo de su parte.

Realmente sonaba apetecible soltarlo y dejar que le deformara la cara a golpes a Fumus, pero para empezar… El dios no valía la pena, y segundo, Etihw los mataría a ellos por hacer justicia, cosa irónicamente injusta.

-¡Conejos, nietos, caramelos, tu esposa! ¡YO QUÉ SÉ! ¡CÁLMATE, PENDEJO!

Totalmente ajena a aquella discusión, Olive miró a su dios, percatándose de que este se encontraba muy entretenido como para llegar a notar si se alejaban. No perdería el tiempo, aprovecharía su distracción para acomodarse en unas sillas más lejanas con Taffy y de paso curar sus quemaduras.

-Vamos... Ven conmigo. –Susurró lo suficientemente bajo como para no ser escuchada, aunque de por sí los gritos desaforados de Satanick e Ivlis opacaban bastante bien su voz para Fumus.

Taffy asintió. Seguro que Fumus no se daría cuenta de su ausencia. –E-está bien… -La siguió más que encantado con la idea de alejarse del dios por un rato para variar. Le urgía un merecido descanso de esos maltratos y las quemaduras a su rostro.

-Lo siento mucho. Fue mi culpa... ¿E-Estás bien? ¿Duele mucho...? –En lo que él se sentaba y se permitía llorar tranquilamente, ella sacó una crema para las quemaduras y procuró ser totalmente cuidadosa a la hora de untársela. –Shh...No llores. Ya pronto haré al dolor irse. –Si fuera por ella, haría lo que fuera para evitar que esto se repitiera, pero no podía hacer mucho.

Hipando al tratar de frenar sus sollozos, Taffy se esforzó por respirar hondo y calmarse. No culpaba a Olive por lo de hoy, todos pueden cometer errores. De todos modos, sea quien sea lo haya cometido el castigo hubiese ido a parar a él. –N-No te preocupes… E-estoy bien… No es tan… Malo como otras veces… –Comparado a sus torturas habituales esto era una caricia de parte del dios. Tenía tanta suerte de contar con una novia tan atenta que le diera una mano. –Gracias, Olive… Eres la mejor…

-N-No es para tanto... –Sonrió con un tenue rubor adornando sus mejillas mientras terminaba de curarlo y se acercaba besando su mejilla sana con suma delicadeza, a la vez que secaba sus lágrimas con sus dedos. –Si por mí fuera, esto nunca debería volver a pasar. –Habló con pesar y culpa.

Ansiaba tanto salvarlo de aquel tortuoso e injusto destino... No pudieron salvar a Nadine ni Tsurugi, pero daría todo por ayudar a Taffy. Ya no toleraba vivir sabiendo toda la verdad y oírlo o verlo sufrir tanta crueldad día a día.

-Lo sé, lo sé… -Conocía las buenas intenciones de su pareja y tenía la fe de que algún día se libraría de Fumus, no sabía cómo, pero no perdía la esperanza de una buena vida junto a su amada.

No la culpaba por no poder hacer mucho por ayudarlo más que curarlo cuando el dios no prestara atención. Prefería ser fuerte por ella que ver como la castigaban horriblemente solo por querer defenderlo.

-Estaré bien. Descuida. –Llevó sus manos hasta la de Olive, la cual estaba apoyada en su mejilla, apoyando con suavidad mientras cerraba los ojos. Él no se dejaría vencer, la tenía a ella para evitarlo.

Ella guardó silencio por largo rato mientras lo escuchaba, regalándole finalmente una tierna sonrisa en respuesta. Aún confiaba en él y mantenía la esperanza de que alcanzarían su final feliz lejos de Fumus algún día. Solo debía aprender a ser paciente y resistir más.

-Tienes razón... Y no dudes que estaré a tu lado en todo momento... –Murmuró con el mismo tono calmo. Si estaban juntos, lograrían sobrellevarlo todo.

-Sé que lo harás, yo igual lo haré… -Respiró calmado, dejándose llevar por los suaves roces de su amada al curar sus quemaduras. El encuentro y la felicidad que sentía estando con Olive después de haberla pasado mal con Fumus se sentía tan dulce y hermosa que llegaba a olvidar su sufrir. Si algún día se libraba milagrosamente de su jefe, juraba darle a su angel una nueva vida en el mundo de la diosa y el diablo.

Sí… Uno de los pocos par de tórtolos que se trataban con amor, no como el otro par que estaba a unos asientos de distancia.

-¡Estoy tan aburrida! ¡¿Cuándo llegarán esos dos?! ¡Quiero irme! –Chillaba la diablesa de las flores, haciendo berrinche debido a la aburrición que le provocaba tener que esperar ¿No los habían invitado a ver un baile? ¡Pues ni eso veía! Y la verdad es que los dulces de la mesa no la estaban ayudando para nada a calmarse.

Odiaba la idea de tener que venir de improvisto, no por la reunión en sí y lo que conllevaba… ¡Sino porque tendría que soportar al tarado de su dios!

-Tranquila, Rosa, nos iremos pronto, solo debemos verlos bailar… -Murmuró el peli azul, haciendo el esfuerzo por hablar con ella, aunque solo era olímpicamente ignorado. Vamos, mantente fuerte, principito, tu reina puede ignorarte un largo tiempo pero no por siempre. –…E-es linda la decoración ¿No crees?... –Y nada, silencio ¡Ni siquiera obtuvo una mirada de su parte! –V-Vamos, Rosa, solo dime algo ¡Ya pasaron siglos! –No podía ser que fuese tan rencorosa como para no perdonarle esa vez que la hizo llorar.

Al principio quiso creer que por la actitud llorona de Rosaliya ella sería quien regresara a perdonarlo, pero no fue así, no, los papeles se invirtieron y ahora él le lloraba día y noche con tal de obtener su perdón.

Pero las lágrimas de cocodrilo no lograrían conmover a la diablesa, claro que no.

-Uhh... Creo que oigo a un mosquito molesto. Ojalá pudiera aplastarlo... –Murmuró enfurruñada, aunque los lloriqueos del peli azul le daban cierta gracia y la hacían sentir importante. No creía que siguiera adulándola después de tanto siglos ¡Pero ahí estaba! Y pensar que esto no solía pasar hace años.

Bah, sea como sea, le estaba gustando.

-¡¿M-mosquito?! ¡Waaaah, Rosaaa! –Se abrazó de las rodillas en su asiento. Los que estaban a su alrededor no parecían sorprenderse al verlo llorar por la diablesa, era algo de todos los días después de todo. –¡Ya van cuatro siglos! ¡Por favoooor! ¡Por favor, Rosa!

Ella tan solo desvió la mirada sin darle gran importancia a sus lloriqueos. Luego de cuatro siglos ya ni le dolía o afectaba; como si oír los llantos de Liliya ya formaran parte de su día a día. Un fastidio para ella y una diversión para una diosa cercana a sus lugares.

-No puedo creer que llore más que el Rey Mogeko. –Reía por lo bajo ante todos los dioses, la azabache de trenzas, señalando divertidamente a Liliya mientras codeaba suavemente a su novio para que lo viera y riera con ella.

-Tiene razón señorita –Rio por lo bajo con un asentimiento. Quizás eran de los pocos que se estaban divirtiendo con esto, pero no le resultaba extraño, aun eran nuevos en esto de formar parte de la comunidad de dioses y diablos, pero sea como sea, Defectuoso y Yonaka lo disfrutarían y le sacarían provecho.

Justim: sonreía suavemente observando cuanto pudiese a los demás y sobre todo a su hermano. Entendía su incomodidad ante los demás dioses y diablos, pero no que se transformara en un miedo tan grande. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no lo calmaría, por lo que tomó la mano de Vicers para darle valor y que ignorara la escena del dios despiadado molestando a su hermano–Está bien, solo ignóralos…

-E-Eso haré... Gracias... –Habló en tono bajo y luchando por enfocar su vista en Justim. Eso siempre lo calmaba, al igual que sus palabras.

-Eso es, recuerda que eres un superior y nadie puede hacerte sentir inferior sin tu consentimiento. –Recordó, levantando cariñosamente su mejilla.

-T-Tienes razón... –Le regaló una sonrisa agradecida mientras perdía su mirada en la pelea del otro par. Imaginarlos como simples caricaturas ayudaba a relajarlo y de paso, quizás divertirse con ello por algún rato.

Lo que no sabían los invitados, era que otro diablo y dios tendrían problemas entre ellos pronto, solo que no lo sabían porque no serían tan escandalosos como Satanick y Fumus.

-¡Jujuju! ¿La has visto, Sol? ¡Yo sí! –Canturreaba en tono travieso, la diosa de ojos cían, mientras escondía una sonrisa entre las mangas de su camisa y miraba de lejos a su diablesa frecuentar con su linda esposa, la cual cabe a decir no le caía para nada bien. –¡Este es un buen día para hacerla caer ante mis pies! ¿No crees?

-S-Sí, mi señora. Quizás sea su día de suerte... –Rió nerviosa, sintiendo miedo por su ex compañera. Mejor ni intentaba contradecirla. No iba a escucharla de igual modo.

-¡Jujuju! ¡Oh, Refiiiiii! –Canturreó entusiasmadamente mientras se acercaba a la diablesa, quien no tardó en reconocer su irritante voz, por lo cual su esposa se abrazó fuerte a su brazo con un semblante de fastidio. Para qué mentir, ella también la detestaba ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría a una lunática que trata de robarte descaradamente a tu esposa? Sin era amable, pero no era ninguna estúpida tampoco.

-Elux. –Pronunció con fastidio rodando los ojos. Luego de tantos siglos esa demente seguía molestándola, genial ¿No tenía algo mejor qué hacer?

-¡Así es! ¡Soy yo! ¡Tu brillo de sol de cada día! –Exclamó con el orgullo en alto, hasta que el dios del sol le gritó a distancia.

-¡El único brillo del sol soy yo, indefinida!

La diosa rechinó los dientes con impaciencia. Odiaba que la interrumpieran cuando estaba ocupada "ligando". –¡CÁLLATE, VIEJO! –Estúpido metiche ¿No podía estar dos segundos sin mostrar su enorme ego? –¡En fin! ¡Qué bueno verte! ¡Estás preciosa! Casi tanto como yo, qué coincidencia.

-Uhn… -Sin frunció el ceño apretando su agarre, pero sin hacerle daño. No podía disimular su odio a Elux al igual que no podía evitar sentirse insegura ante estas situaciones luego de lo que pasó con Lzet.

Sol suspiraba tratando de ocultar la vergüenza ajena que su diosa le provocaba y saludando por respeto y antiguo compañerismo a la diablesa y su esposa. –Es bueno ver que ha estado bien. Señora Diablo. Señora Sin. –Le daba igual lo que Elux pudiera decir. Solo era cortés y no buscaba problemas ¿Qué si se sentía algo mal al ver a Reficul con otra mujer? ¡Pues claro! Pero no por eso iba a odiarla ¡Si era un encanto!

Sin se había percatado de su presencia, aunque no había pensado en saludar hasta ahora. –Oh, Sol… Qué bueno es verte de nuevo. –Saludó educadamente sonriendo para ella, demostrando que al menos ALGUIEN entre ellas sí merecía respeto.

-Sol… También es bueno verte. –Repitió Reficul, luego de no haber respondido a los saludos de la molesta albina.

Sinceramente, creía que si la ignoraba y no le hablaba se iría, pero ese pensamiento se esfumó cuando la atención de Elux fue hacia Sin.

-Oh, te recuerdo, tú eras… Yin… Zim… ¡Sin simi!

-Mi nombre es Sin. –Corrigió ofendida, habiendo notado el intento de burla y el mensaje subliminal de "Para mí no existes porque no eres competencia."

Es que… Vamos ¿Quién es competencia para una diosa?... Eso se preguntaba ella.

Reficul agudizó una mirada afilada, de esas que te intimidan y te hacen saber que eres mal tercio. No permitiría que nadie, ni siquiera un Dios le faltara el respeto a su amada esposa. –Sí, se llama Sin… Seguro la recuerdas. Es mi ESPOSA. –Gruñó sin soltar a la peliverde y de paso acercándola un poco más ¿Cuantas veces tendría que quitarse a esa acosadora de encima?

La pobre ángel sonrió un poco para disimular que le avergonzaba mucho el actuar de su señora. Se notaba que nunca aprendería.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Tu adorable y pronunciada esposa! –Movió su mano en un gesto de no tomarlo muy a pecho. Mensajes subliminales… A ella… ¡Eso era como hablarle al muro! No le cabía en la cabeza la palabra "casada" y "Reficul" en la misma oración, y después de enterarse de lo de Lzet mucho menos ¡Reficul tenía potencial de infiel! Estaba segura de que Sin sería "la otra mujer", y se equivocaba gravemente.

Luego de aquel incidente y de que milagrosamente la diablesa haya obtenido el perdón de su esposa e hijo, Sin estaba temerosa de que volviese ocurrir aunque confiara en Reficul. Y la verdad, es que ella no quería caer en el mismo error y no se permitiría cometer otra estupidez ¡Tenía una familia maravillosa! Un buen hijo, una esposa que amaba con todo el corazón… No caería ante una diosa boba e infantil con cero de encanto.

-Sí, veo que lo entiendes. –Siseó la oji roja, creyendo que podría quitarse a la idiota.

-No tan linda como tú, pero casi. –Casi pareció dirigirle una mirada despectiva a la susodicha, respondiéndole esta con una desafiante al mismo tiempo que apretaba más su agarre y fruncía el ceño ¿Acaso Elux no tenía vergüenza? Por lo visto no.

-No opino lo mismo. –Esta vez, en vez de alterarse, la diablesa se quejó, acurrucando más a Sin contra sí mientras acariciaba su mejilla y le sonría un poco. –Para mí, ella es más hermosa que quién sea, más hermosa y radiante que cualquier deidad, musa diosa, subcubo o diablesa. Me atrevo a decir que es mil veces más bella que tú, Elux. Así que, no molestes. –Sentenció ignorando sus intentos de coqueteo o burla a su mujer.

-Awww, amor… -Suspiró encantada de sus palabras, ignorando que era para molestar a la diosa y hacerla hervir de celos, puesto que sabía que era verdad.

Oh, cierto. Ya se estaba olvidando por un instante la presencia de la humillada y furibunda diosa, la cual no pensaba rendirse aun.

Aunque… Lo haría, y no se debería para nada a los rechazos de su diablesa.

Porque a una distancia considerable, Ivlis ya había conseguido calmar a Satanick, puesto que Fumus ya se sentía satisfecho con haberlo molestado y no agregó nada más. Y eso… Bueno, se debía a que alguien estaba comenzando a llevarse su atención, y no de la buena forma.

-¡Pero qué pérdida de tiempo más grande! ¿No crees? Podría invertir este tiempo valioso en una siesta de belleza… -Alegaba el presuntuoso dios de los soles a su ángel, mirándose en un espejo mientras acomodaba sus rizos vanidosamente y buscaba buen ángulo. Ni había notado que su hijo estaba ahí, solo quería lucir bien e ignorar a la mayoría de seres inferiores a su alrededor. De no ser porque un dios lo había invitado ni siquiera hubiese venido, puesto que no tenía interés en familiarizar con su supuesto nieto.

-¿Uh? Sí... Tienes razón, padre. –Ella no lo veía así, pero no quería buscarse problema.

-¡Por supuesto que la tengo, querida! –Exclamó siguiendo su vanidoso acomodamiento de cabello hasta que el comentario de Fumus lo sacó de onda haciendo que casi rompiera el espejo del coraje

-Cierto. Se nota como te urgen esas siestas. –Habló ante ese absurdo comentario. La voz de Siralos lo fastidiaba cuando hablaba de sus mariconadas como esas.

Siralos se contuvo a responder agresivamente ¡¿Cómo se atrevía ese viejo a hablarle de esa forma?! ¡Él era hermoso aun sin esos proclamados sueños de belleza! No por nada era el dios del sol ¡Era radiante como sus creaciones! Suspiró e hizo lo posible por ignorarlo, aunque no se contuvo en devolverle otro comentario indirecto. –Igls ¿Qué tal si le pides a ese ángel tuerto que nos cambie de lugar? ¡Empiezan a apestar de cigarros mi ropa! –En eso no mentía del todo. La peste a cigarrillos era molesta.

-Pues... Puedo preguntar pero... –Ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar para cuando el otro dios la interrumpió de nuevo.

-Dudo mucho que no te vayan a mandar afuera para no soportarte.

Y listo, Siralos se hartó. –¡¿Qué dijiste, vejete sádico?!

-¿Qué? ¿También eres sordo o tu ego taponó tus oídos? Lástima. Si no lo oyes a la primera, búscate a otro idiota que te lo repita. –La actitud de diva caprichosa del de lentes era molesta y le impedía tomarlo en serio. Solo parecía una mocosa caprichosa y con mucho silicón en la cabeza en lugar de cerebro.

-¿Y tú eres maleducado o te criaste en el bosque? –Qué pena que esta era una reunión, de lo contrario no se resistiría a partirle más que solo un espejo en su puta cabeza. Si le molestaba todo de todos, imagínense como lo fastidiaba el dios de Pitch Black cuando se proponía molestarlo.

-¿Alguna vez vas a ducharte para sacarte ese olor apestoso? Agh, eres tan desagradable. No entiendo cómo es que tus ángeles no se rebelan contra ti. –Estaba más que obvio que no era el único que pensaba así.

\- Lo mío se quita con una ducha, lo tuyo ni volviendo a nacer.

-Agh… Cómo sea. Solo mantén tu humo y su asqueroso olor lejos de mí.

-¿Oh? Perdona ¿Te molesta? –Inquirió volteando y exhalando en su cara el humo que aspiraba con sus cigarrillos. Eso evitó que siguiera hablando más tiempo debido a la tos ocasionada, que solo pudo calmar agitando el espejo como abanico para dispersar el aire. –Lástima que me vale verga.

-¡Eres una molestia! –Rabió el dios, de suerte aun sentado en su sitio. –¡¿Por qué no te compras un bosque y te pierdes en él, eh?!

-¿Alguna vez insultaras sin sonar como una niñata sin cerebro? Si vas a salir con tus mariconadas, mejor cállate. –Tal comentario causó que la diva le quebrara el espejo en la cabeza volviendo a abanicarse con los restos de este. El puto vidrio no le hizo gran cosa más que un pequeño rasguño en la frente que sangraba levemente, pero esta se la iba a cobrar y doble.

-Ups… Qué lástima, era un espejo tan hermoso, reflejaba maravillas ¡Cómo yo! ¡Porque soy di-vi-no! ¿No es verdad, Igls?

-Le hiciste un favor al espejo. Ya era frágil luego de la tortura de reflejarte tantas horas.

-Tonterías, eso es porque ningún espejo soporta tanta belleza en un solo reflejo. –Alcanzó a decir antes de que cayera hacia atrás junto a su silla, debido a que Fumus al aprovecharse de su momentánea distracción, pateó fuertemente la pata de la silla ¡Desgraciado! ¡Incluso tuvo la osadía de dejar de caer algo de ceniza sobre él luego de eso!

-Ups... Se me fue ¿Te dolió? Que bien.

-¡Padre! –Chilló Igls, asustada del accidente. El otro dios sí que era impredecible. No lo pensó mucho y trató de ayudar a su dios. No quería que su humor empeorará y terminara siendo regañada sin motivo luego. Su padre siempre enloquecía cuando algo no salía como él deseaba.

Sin aceptar el gesto de Igls por ayudarla, el rubio se levantó solo, hirviendo de rabia, tirando el espejo al carajo con intenciones de darle a Fumus, sin querer atinando a alguien más. –¡Estoy bien, solo…!

Reficul continuaba siendo fastidiada por Elux, y probablemente todo pudo llegar más lejos, pero la posible disputa se canceló desde el instante en que vieron el espejo partirse contra la cabeza de la diosa; siendo imposible para la diablesa y su amada esposa no reírse en su cara. Eso sí fue digno de prestarle su atención ¿Por qué no pudo traer su cámara?

-¡M-Mi señora! –Sol iba a ver si estaba bien; aunque verla voltear así hacia el otro par de dioses fue una clara señal que sí.

Para Sin, el momento romántico de hace un rato se le hizo perfecto, pero su felicidad fue superada con creces cuando el espejo le dio de lleno en la cabeza a Elux y ésta casi se cae contra el piso debido al impacto. Venganza, dulce y hermosa venganza traída por el karma. Y eso que no necesitó que Reficul le cayera a golpes ella misma. –Oh vaya… Gracias, quien quiera que haya lanzado eso.

Siralos se quedó petrificado un instante ante la mirada gélida y aterradora de Elux. El voltear tétrico de casi 180 grados le indicó que correría sangre.

No, no pensaba atenerse a las consecuencias, iba a echarle la culpa a otro ¿A quién? Pues a Fumus.

-Fue él… -Pronunció sin sonido señalando al dios, que se encontraba distraído y de espaldas a él como para notarlo, solo para que la diosa se acercara muerta de rabia a propinarle a este una bofetada. –Adoro los finales felices…

-Estará bien sola. –Murmuró el ángel. Mejor. Un receso para sí misma.

-¡Y a la próxima será un rodillazo tan fuerte en tu pequeña hombría que no vas a estar torturando por largos días! –Rugió hacia él, con sus ojos echando chispas de furia. Nadie le arruinaba una oportunidad de hablar con Reficul y salía ileso ¡¿Quién se creía ese vejete para hacerla quedar en ridículo así?!

Esto se iba a poner divertido… Pero para los demás.

-Haha, parece que somos los únicos que van a disfrutar de esta reunión de locos ¿Verdad, cariño? –Comentó Yonaka, dando un ligero codazo a Defectuoso y luego señalando a Fumus, Siralos y Elux. La pelea entre esos tres se volvía divertida.

-Eso parece señorita –Sonrió igual de entretenido con todo esto. –¿A quién le apuesta que ganará? -¿Qué? Debía pasar el rato con algo y esto era mejor que cuando Moge-ko estaba en sus días y se desquitaba con el rey mogeko.

-¡¿QUE MIERDA TE PASA INDEFINIDO DE CUARTA?! ¡YO NO FUI! ¡EL UNICO PUTO QUE CARGA UN ESPEJO ES ESE TRAVESTI ANOREXICO!

-¡Busca a quien te crea, pinche sádico! ¡Siralos es tan travesti que no lanzaría sus putos espejos a la mierda! –Vale, el dios del sol no sabía si sentirse a salvo porque la de ojos cian no le echaba la culpa o meterse a decir que no era ningún puto travesti y que su peso estaba bastante balanceado, aunque eso significara delatarse a sí mismo y recibir las putizas de Elux.

Fumus gruñó por el golpe antes de soltarle una hostia a la rubia, solo provocando que cayera encima del dios del sol. Le importaba una mierda que fuese mujer, Elux cambiaba tan seguido de sexo que era imposible estar al 100% seguro de estar de qué traía entre las piernas. Y de ser una "dama"… De todos modos le hubiese dado lo mismo.

-¡ESTA ME LAS VAS A PAGAR, CTM! –Chilló encolerizada dispuesta a lanzársele encima.

Fumus al ver a ambos dioses con las mismas intenciones supo que no iba a huir de ello.

No lo parecía, pero fue justo el inicio de esa pequeña pelea que provocó que Satanick se calmara.

-Vamos… Relájate… Recuerda lo de la bazooka. –Le recordaba Ivlis, una vez calmado su compañero.

-Bazooka... Lo entiendo... –Soltó una leve risa mientras trataba de visualizar aquella imagen de Fumus estallándole la cabeza de un bazookazo. Eso más su paraíso de conejitos, golosinas y nietos sí que le habían levantado el ánimo. No deseaba hacer espectáculos para nadie, y estaba seguro de que luego de haber visto esto, Licorice no les quitaría más la mirada de encima. –Ya... Me calmo. Me calmo. No me estreso. No soy así. No me enojo... No me enojo... -En un rato recuperaría su humor, seguro que sí. Solo necesitaba su dosis diaria de dulces y comentarios tiernos de Crea y todo estaría bien.

Ivlis dio un suspiro de alivio y lo soltó para permitirle recuperar la compostura y cerrar los ojos meciéndose así buscar paz interior. Vicers, y pensar que a él le llamaban dinamita cuando se enojaba. –Muy bien, perfecto. No quieres arrugarte y verte tan vejete y deteriorado como él, así es. Debes conservarte con apariencia joven. –Mejor le ayudaba a controlar ese humor antes de que matara a alguien, y si lo hacía… De preferencia que fuese Siralos, aunque estaba seguro de que Fumus y Elux se encargarían de eso ahora.

A Rieta se le soltó una risa a la vez que los miraba extrañada ¿Desde cuándo esos dos parecían… Un par de amigos? ¿Estaba viviendo en un mundo paralelo y no se dio cuenta o se había perdido de algo muy importante? Como fuera, su amo sabría explicárselo más tarde, y se alegraba de que no actuara tan incómodo.

No fue hasta unos segundos después que su amo notó su mirada divertida y la curiosa de Poemi. -¡¿Acaso nunca viste dos amigos homos juntos o qué?! –No, no estaba a la defensiva, para nada. Presentía que ella no volvería a preguntar y solo se limitaría a reír por lo bajo, no como las dos servidoras de Satanick.

Poemi estaba algo distraída. Le despertaba más interés ver si algún dios lograba arrancarle un ojo a otro. Esto era mejor que las luchas de la tarde. –Yo apuesto la mitad de mis dulces a Elux. –Susurró a Crea, quién también se mantenía al margen por petición de su amo y Medouco.

-Uh...Yo digo que será un empate. –Murmuró aún sin entender del todo, pero ofreciendo algún caramelo a quien tuviera cerca. Siendo tan dulce e inocente, ni parecía una subordinada del diablo de Pitch Black.

Satanick, ya una vez calmado por completo optó por hacer caso a la sugerencia del diablo de Flame World y se enfocó en disfrutar de los dulces que su adorable loli le daba y a apostar internamente a que algún dios le daría su merecido a ese viejo apestoso y bocón. -¡Estoy seguro de que yo le hubiese dado más putizas que esas! –Se quejó por lo bajo, pero no trató de golpear a nada ni nadie más. Perder su relajado y joven aspecto por Fumus no lo valía.

-Sí, sí… Pudiste haberlo hecho. Pero recuerda lo que te dije. –Le recordó de nuevo el de mechones rojos.

-¡Cierto! ¡Aún debo ser el joven y apuesto abuelo que deseo ser! –Aún no perdía fe en ello, aunque pocos entendieran que no lo decía por la supuesta boda, sino por el "agradecimiento a futuro" que la cucaracha le prometió. De solo pensarlo todo rastro de ira lo abandonó y se permitió gozar divertidamente de como el trío de dioses se mandaban a la verga. Ni su hermano se había salvado y fue lo mejor luego de la caída de la diva ¡Oh sí! Verlo siendo abofeteado por Elux no tuvo precio, lástima que no traía consigo su cámara. Fue algo épico.

-Deja el ego un rato. –Rodó los ojos algo fastidiado. Se notaba que Satanick había vuelto a ser el mismo, cosa que no le molestaría de no ser porque comenzaría a comentar estupideces que llegarían a tocarle la moral.

El lado amable… Al menos recuperaría al diablo feliz en vez de al alterado de hoy. Prefería sus comentarios fuera de lugar a su cara larga y sarcasmo. Además, la pelea de los dioses no solo lo animaba a él, ver a Siralos siendo aplastado por Elux fue precioso también.

-¡Es parte de mí, que no se te olvide! No seas exigente conmigo, cucaracha. –Se quejó falsamente, hasta que algo lo distrajo. –¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa? –Dudó al notar la mirada insistente y curiosa de la Gorgona y la niña. –¿Tengo algo en la cara? ¡Oh! ¡Ya sé! Soy muy apuesto. Lo sé, lo sé; pero lo siento ¡Las curvas femeninas no son de mi interés a menos que sean Lil, pero los halagos aún me gustan! –Sí. Ya volvió a su humor de siempre. Podían estar felices por él.

-N-No es eso señor... Es solo que... –La tímida criada no sabía bien como decirlo, pero Crea se adelantó y lo dijo sin pena.

-¡Es bueno ver a amo hacer amigos! –Exclamó con entusiasmo y sin percatarse de haber descolocado un poco al par de diablos. Satanick no se escondió solo porque no podía. Este tipo de comentarios no los vio venir, manejaba mejor los insultos y coqueteos

-He... Hehe... –Apenas podía reírse disimuladamente para no tener que contestar mucho. Esto resultaba tan incómodo como cuando Lil mencionó que su preferencia hacia los hombres era notorio.

Ivlis no se mostró muy impresionado. Sinceramente no le molestaba comentarlo, y ahora estaba más interesado en saber cómo es que una niña como Crea haya podido deducirlo. –¿Cómo diablos se dieron cuenta de eso? –Empezaba a creer que la pequeña loli era una vidente tal cual la gorgona. No entendía del todo la reacción de Satanick, pero supuso que sería porque cualquiera podría pensar que estaba en la friendzone… Que lo estaba, pero no de la forma en que alguien que los conociera podría creer.

Eso sí, no todos reaccionaron de la misma manera.

-¡¿Eh?! –La genio abrió los ojos como nunca al oír aquello. Había pensado que lo de hace rato solo había sido una broma de su amo, pero aparentemente no era así ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Esto era posible? – ¡¿Y eso cuando…?! ¡¿QUÉ?! –La pobre no comprendía, hasta hace un día Satanick seguía acosando a su amo para joderle la vida con más violaciones e intentos burdos por molestarlo ¿Cuándo se volvieron amigos?

-Una noche de alcohol, sufrimiento mutuo… Cosas que no valen la pena contar en presencia de este traumado. –Prefería contar su experiencia más tarde, si es que Satanick se lo contaba con detalles sin insultarlo por cada estupidez que hizo. De todas formas él no prestó gran atención a la explicación que le daba a Rieta, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío de solo recordarlo. –Sigo impresionado de que lo hayan notado.

-¡Y yo de no haberme enterado! –Chilló de nuevo Rieta.

-Pues... –Medouco desvió la mirada tímidamente sin encontrar palabras para describir la situación sin que sonase algo ofensivo para su amo o Ivlis. Por cosas como esta prefería seguir callada y en la cocina.

Crea ladeó la cabeza con inocencia, como siempre, siendo honesta sin temer. –Es que... Usted siempre estaba escapando del amo... O el joven amo intervenía para salvarlo, pero hoy no está pasando eso... Además, la lluvia se detuvo sin los caramelos, ni por el señor Artamos. –Respondió con total simpleza mientras le ofrecía un caramelo de mantequilla. –¿También quiere?

-Uh… No gracias, Crea. –Le negó suavemente. No estaba de mucho humor para dulces. –Es lista… Quién lo diría.

-Que no te sorprenda su ingenio, yo colaboré en su creación. –Comentó el otro diablo, frotando vanidosamente sus dedos en su camisa ¿Modestia? ¿Dónde?

-Pero, señor... Usted solo le estuvo gritando que fuese una loli por horas. –Había sido chistoso para todos, menos para Víctor que ansiaba una máquina mortal.

-¡Eso ya es mucho! ¿Te imaginas a Crea luciendo así? ¡Eso hubiera sido horrible! –Ya que colaboró, sentía que fue casi un derecho escoger el diseño final. –Mi sentido de estética nunca falla~ ¿Cierto, Crea?

-¡Si, señor! –Dijo sin más, aunque solo le seguía el juego.

-Bueno… Debo decirlo, es una buena idea. Nadie dice que no pueda ser un elemento sorpresa para quien quiera atacarla. Tienes buen gusto para algunas cosas. –Observó por un rato el otro diablo.

-Lo sé~ -Rió mientras Crea solo seguía en lo suyo, pasándole dulces a cada tanto. Nunca la había visto pelear o algo, pero supuso que dejando de lado la estética, Víctor siguió sus planes de hacer el más grande robot de batalla. Quizás lo vería... Algún día, algún siglo. No le importaba mucho, solo quería a Crea cerca para recibir dulces y tener quién si le ayudara a conseguir más conejitos.

El dicho de chiquita pero peligrosa se aplicaba muy bien a la pequeña de apariencia Loli, era casi igual a Poemi, salvo que esta se veía como una adolecente incluso siendo adulta y más grande que Licorice.

Y hablando de su pequeña, adorada y consentida monstruo. Aun intrigada, levantó una ceja y seguidamente entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza mientras se abrazaba a las piernas de su padre y le dirigía una mirada expectante a Satanick, como si deseara analizarlo de pies a cabeza. –Uh… Sigo sin creer que tú y mi papi puedan llevarse bien.

-Bah, no te preocupes, princesa. El acuerdo ya se rompió, soy totalmente libre y mi trasero ya no está en riesgo. –Declaró palmeando su cabeza. No mostraba emoción por ello, pero realmente en el fondo solo podía llorar de alegría. Satanick era mejor como amigo que como acosador.

-Niña… Puedes creer que miento al decir que no deseo el trasero de tu padre, pero solo te diré… Que de anoche saqué una larga lista de cosas que deseo olvidar, una cucaracha borracha con canto desafinado, lamentos, bullying hacia mí y vomito en mi ropa. –Lloriqueó por lo bajo en lo que la gorgona solo palmeaba su hombro.

-Uh… ¿Por esto está vestido así, señor Diablo?

-No me lo recuerdes...

-Oh... Eso explica la llamada de esta mañana. –Recordó la mayor por un momento. -Era Maekami. Dijo que haría todo por el señor Diablo y el señor Ivlis, pero que por favor ya no volvieran nunca.

Apenas la escuchó, el azabache volteó a Ivlis con una mirada que claramente decía "¡¿Ves?! ¡Mira lo que hiciste!". Aunque bueno, de igual modo estaba considerando dejar el alcohol por largo tiempo. Allá solo vendían bebidas vulgares y se le antojaban más las que sabía prepararle Lil.

Ay… Lil.

Ivlis rodó los ojos notando la mirada ajena. Esa mujer ya lo tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano ¿Para qué diablos el intento de seguir disimulando? Si salía cuerdo y con vida de esta juraba arrastrar a ambos esposos a una habitación y devolverle el favor a Satanick encerrándolos ahí hasta que arreglaran la tensión amorosa y renovaran los putos votos.

¿Qué? Satanick no era el único al que le urgía ver como ayudaba a una pareja… ¡ADEMÁS ESOS DOS ERAN UNOS COMPLETOS PERVERTIDOS! ¡Si no estaban juntos pues entonces con nadie más!

-Creo que pasar tiempo con Rieta y Poemi me afectó. –Murmuró por lo bajo ante sus pensamientos, cuales si bien Satanick no dedujo, lo dejaron dudando. No sabía muy bien porque, pero presentía que el Ivlis planeaba algo relacionado a él y era difícil saber cómo tomarlo.

-No sé qué mierda estará pasando por tu cabeza ahora, pero tu mirada dio miedo por un momento, cucaracha. –Ivlis estaba loco, 100% confirmado. Realmente estaba agradecido de la anulación de aquel trato. –Me das más miedo que anoche.

-¡Y dale con lo de anoche! ¡No pudo haber sido tan malo ¡¿Verdad?! ¡Sabes que no dije nada intencionalmente! –Le desesperaba de sobre manera no entender qué clase de cosas dijo e hizo con exactitud, quería saberlo ya la vez no para no dañar más su dignidad.

-¿Qué "No pudo haber sido tan malo"? ¡¿Si entiendes que nos acaban de prohibir poner un pie en puto bar aun siendo diablos?! ¡¿Qué tan malo crees que fue para que eso pasara?! –Chilló exageradamente. La no intencionada ignorancia de Ivlis era estresante; lo hacía parecer como el único loco alterado.

-¡¿Si sabes cómo me pongo para qué me invitas?! ¡Tú más que nadie deberías recordar si me pongo tan extraño con el alcohol! ¡Yo con suerte recuerdo que me bebí unas cervezas y desperté con resaca! –No pensaba dar su brazo a torcer en esta discusión, él era un borracho decente hasta que se demostrara lo contrario. Que él sabía por los relatos de Satanick, la vez que se emborracharon por primera vez solo le habló babosadas sobre Siralos, hubo un beso, lágrimas, vergüenza y desamor… Pero nada de vómito.

-¡Lo olvidé! ¡¿Si?! ¡Eso pasa cuando trato de no recordar algo desagradable como lo es verte borracho! ¡¿Con todo lo que me da vuelta en la cabeza crees que lo recordaría?! Si lo hubiera recordado mejor te dejaba ahogar tus penas en helado o qué sé yo. –Usualmente una vez que lo escribía en su diario o donde fuera, dejaba de pensar en ello y en su propio despiste, pues... Lo olvidaba momentáneamente. –No puedo creer que en serio nos prohibieran la entrada…

-¡No he visto que me llegara una cuenta del bar! ¡¿Sabes?! ¡Deja de lamentar tu ropa, ya te dije que te compraría un traje nuevo! ¡Además ya dije que no fue intencional!

-¡Si no te han llegado es gracias a mí! Por cierto... ¡De nada! –En realidad era porque dejaba todo en la cuenta de Fumus solo para joderlo. Aquello puede que le costaría una paliza el día que se enterara, pero faltaban siglos para ello. –¡E Intencional o no, destrozaste un bar al igual que mi ropa y mi autoestima! ¡No más alcohol para ti hasta nuevo aviso! –Si lo veía con alguna botella, lo iba a inscribir a alcohólicos anónimos o mejor, se lo enviaría a Licorice con todo y moño.

Ivlis no pudo evitar que le diera un tic en el ojo apenas mencionó lo de su autoestima. Él era Satanick… ¡¿NO QUE TENÍA EL AUTOESTIMA HASTA EL TECHO?! –¡¿De qué mierda te quejas?! ¡Tú me dejaste sin autoestima por años y aún me estoy recuperando de eso! Espera ¿Sabes qué? ¡Ahora estamos a mano, quizás ni eso! ¡La última vez que fuimos a beber no te quejaste!

-Tuve mis motivos para no quejarme la otra vez... ¡No cambies de tema! ¡Estamos hablando de esta vez! ¡No la otra! La otra fueron 5 miserables botellas, anoche fue más de medio bar! –Había tenido un presentimiento de ello desde que lo vio, pero la idea de soportar a un Ivlis más emo de lo usual nubló aquello y optó por usar la primera opción que se le vino a la cabeza. Además, en la primera ocasión había terminado tan turbado en sí mismo, que prefirió fingir que nada sucedió.

-¡Ay, por favor! ¡Me torturaste por años y no me estoy quejando! ¡Suerte para ti que no te metí una botella por el culo mientras estaba ebrio!

-¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡Para que sepas, que aguantarte toda esa noche fue igual de malo que eso! ¡Y quien quería hacer eso era yo a ti, pero no sé cómo le hacías para esquivar un golpe cuando apenas y caminabas de lo ebrio que estabas! ¡Ya verás! ¡Conseguiré el estúpido video de seguridad de ese bar y tendrás que darme la razón cuando veas tú mismo! –Personalmente, hasta hubiera agradecido que Ivlis hubiese sido más brutal. Quizás eso lo hubiera desmayado por algún golpe y se hubiera ahorrado horas y horas de sufrimiento.

-Bah, ni pensaba volver a beber de todos modos. –No quería volver a enloquecer ni despertar con esa resaca nunca más.

-Perfecto. Haces un bien a todo ser vivo que te rodea ¡Por Vicers! Fuiste la segunda experiencia más perturbadora de mi vida.

-Tsk, llorón…

Cerca de ellos, la batalla entre dioses aún continuaba, y pudo haber seguido hasta pasar de una pelea callejera a un combate muy épico, pero antes de que terminaran de acertarse más golpes severos, Grora alzó la voz llamando la atención de todos.

-Muy bien ¡Todos! ¡Etihw y Kcalb están por venir! Les rogamos que se queden en sus lugares hasta nuevo aviso ¿De acuerdo? –Dicho esto se acercó junto a Wodahs a la puerta.

A los dioses les valía, podrían haber seguido, sin embargo, Justim les dirigió una mirada severa que decía más que mil palabras. El mensaje era claro, quería que se detengan.

El dios de Pitch Black bufó por lo bajo y encendió otro cigarrillo para calmar sus nervios. Podrían haberle cortado una buena pelea pero ya iban a ver a la salida.

Elux gruñó enfadada y solo le enseñó el dedo del medio a Fumus para regresar a su asiento sentándose entre berrinches. Su servidora no dijo ni media palabra mientras se acercaba a arreglar algunos mechones de su cabello y contenía un suspiro de resignación. Siempre era lo mismo en cada acontecimiento que obligaba a dioses y diablos reunirse: terminaba en caos. Ya casi podía oler la sangre de la posible disputa que presentía sucedería luego. En las muecas molestas de los dioses podía ver que esto no quedaría así.

-¡¿Puedes creerlo?! ¡¿Cómo se atreven?! ¡Agh, ya lo verán! –Gritaba la diosa de ojos cian. No se rendiría tan fácilmente hasta ver a Reficul postrada a sus pies, así tuviese que matar a Sin. Pero no, Elux no se consideraba ninguna sádica o extremista… A menos que la situación lo ameritara, quería ganarse a su diablesa de la manera tradicional… ¡Haciéndole ver que perdía el tiempo con esa! ¡Ella era mil veces mejor que esa ridícula serpiente! ¡Era una hermosa diosa! ¿Qué más podría querer? –Estúpidos… -No podía creer aún que la hayan humillado de esa forma y justo frente a ella.

Sol simplemente se dedicaba a asentir, sin prestar mucha atención a la infantil rabieta de su señora y continuando su labor de arreglar parte de su peinado y ropa. Sea lo que fuese que intentase, suponía que a la larga fallaría de cualquier modo. Ya ni advertírselo serviría, Elux nunca la escuchaba. –Como usted diga, mi señora. -¡Ay! Servir dioses era tan agotador... Nunca le pagaban lo suficiente.

-Putos los dos, putos todos. –Gruñía enfurruñado el dios del sol, levantándose y re acomodándose la espalda. No es que estuviese viejo (Que sí lo estaba), es solo que Elux le había desacomodado varios huesos con semejante impulso que le dio el golpe del dios de Pitch Black. Tuvo suerte de no haber recibido tantos golpes, eso podría haberle dificultado más el levantarse.

Su angel quiso ayudar, pero apenas alcanzó a inhalar para cuando su padre le impidió emitir el más mínimo sonido de sus labios cubriéndole la boda. Por lo visto no estaba de humor para hablarle y solo atinó a sentarse en su lugar mascullando maldiciones mientras limpiaba sus gafas y se peinaba con la mano.

-Aquí ya nadie sabe lo que es el respeto. –Más de uno le diría lo mismo a él, incluyendo a Igls, pero no quiso hacerlo y lo dejó seguir quejándose y arreglándose por sí mismo en lo que ella agradecía no haber dicho nada hace unos instantes. No habría podido contener la risa que casi escapa de sus labios; y eso si la había metido en problemas.

Ignorando aquella burda pelea, la pareja de ángeles seguía esperando pacientemente en la puerta. Habían podido visualizar a la diosa y su diablo acercándose junto a su hija con algunas bolsas de compras y demás, cuales posiblemente las guardarían y verían más tarde.

-Al fin… Casi llegan. –Murmuró el peli gris a su amada. Esperaba que esto no terminara en desastre. Quiso advertirle a la diosa de lo pésima que era la idea de invitar dioses y diablos, pero no hubo caso. Ni le sorprendió el pequeño pleito entre el trío de dioses.

-Ya era hora. –Suspiró aliviada rodando los ojos. No soportaría otro segundo más controlando a los demás dioses o diablos para que no se agarraran a putizas entre ellos. Qué suerte que existían cuerdos entre los presentes, como Justim, que le ahorró la tarea de separar a esos peleoneros. Pero, en fin. No pensaría más en ello, mejor saludaba a los anfitriones. –Diosa, Diablo, señorita Revlis. –Hizo una leve inclinación tal cual su pareja, a quien se le acercó su hermano mientras ella recibía la atención de su sobrina y Etihw llamaba la de todos los demás.

-¡Chicos! ¡Ya no lloren por nosotros! ¡Aquí estamos! –Chilló levantando los brazos ignorando el pequeño desastre de sillas que había causado la pelea anterior.

-Perdonen la tardanza. –Susurró Kcalb a su hermano. Dando una mirada rápida y paranoica por el salón. –Por favor. Dime que no se han matado aún.

-Cerca, pero no. –Suspiró con pesadez, volteando hasta su sobrina, quien aún se abrazaba a Grora.

-Bah, descuida, esos idiotas no son capaces de matarse solo por un desacuerdo a menos que se vuelva algo más profundo. –Agregó ella, sin dejar de mimar a la menor de la familia.

-Bien. No me tranquiliza, pero bien. –Se encogió de hombros. Si algo salía mal, culparía a Etihw. Esto fue su idea después de todo. No se negó solo porque conocía a su esposa y sus trucos para obtener lo que quería de todas formas.

-¡Tía! ¡Tío! –Saludaba con un fuerte abrazo y con los ojos llenos de ilusión infantil antes de seguir a su madre. Estaba ansiosa de ver a su novio y saludarlo igual de efusivamente, si es que lo encontraba entre tanta gente.

-Se ve muy feliz… -Comentó sonriente Grora, viendo a la mujer que alguna vez fue una linda niña en sus brazos, corriendo al encuentro de su prometido.

-Si... Es amor joven. –Dijo Wodahs hacia la nada. Era extraño; Sil le recordaba mucho a su diosa enamorada, aunque no podía decir lo mismo del novio. Lo notaba raro pero supuso que eran los nervios. –En fin… ¿Ya sabemos qué canción usar?

Grora le hizo una seña de que la siguiese, a lo que Wodahs se encogió de hombros antes de seguirla.

-¿Con cuál vals empezamos? –Su sobrina dejó opciones que no sabía cuál escoger ahora.

-Tú déjamelo a mí. Estoy segura de que escogeré una muy buena. –Si tantas opciones había era porque todas eran buenas ¿No? Y en lo que ella se decidía, su sobrina ya parecía haber encontrado a quien estaba buscando.

-¡Licorice! –Chilló emocionada, sin dar oportunidad a que el aludido siquiera pudiese voltear por completo o notar su presencia antes de terminar medio asfixiado entre el abrazo de su muy baja novia. –¡Al fin te encuentro! –Tal saludo efusivo le había cortado la charla con Emalf, pero no tenía corazón para quejarse al verla tan feliz.

Eso sí, tenía que soltarse pronto para hablarle seriamente acerca de la boda… Y para respirar. Ella se notaba tan feliz... Lo cual lo hacía sentir peor.

-O-Oh... Revlis. Que... Que gusto verte... Hehehe... –Trataba de separarse un poco para verla, pero ella tenía fuerza para eso de los abrazos. Por un segundo tuvo que mirar hacia Emalf y susurrar sin sonido "Ayuda", pero el pobre demonio no hizo mucho más que alzar los hombros y solo ser testigo de cómo ahora la semi diosa se ponía de puntitas para alcanzar el rostro del joven diablo con intenciones de plantarle más de un beso.

Emalf pudo haberlos separado, es verdad, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo. Aunque… Hubo alguien que sin dudas lo hubiese hecho con mucho gusto, nadie más y nadie menos que Ivlis, quien gruñía por lo bajo sin quitar su iracunda mirada de ese par.

Por estar envuelto en esa furia, apretó los puños, uno de ellos sobre algún objeto que pudiese destrozar si hacía falta, pero en vez de eso alcanzó sin notarlo la mano de Satanick. Estando a poco de quebrársela de no ser por la reacción ajena que lo hizo dar cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Al pobre del apretujado ni siquiera se le fue dado el tiempo de apartarse para cuando tuvo que ahogar un grito de dolor por el repentino y doloroso agarre que hizo tronar cada desafortunado hueso de esta ¡Justo en la mano para escribir!

Es que… El de las pajas era la otra.

-¡C-CUCARACHA! ¡MI MANO! ¡Duele! ¡Mi m-mano! ¡Argh!

-¡A-Ay, perdón! –No tardó en soltarlo al instante, balbuceando como podía cada disculpa que se sabía mientras Satanick lo ignoraba olímpicamente por lloriquear adolorido sobando su pobre mano ¿Desde cuándo la cucaracha tenía tanta fuerza? Ah, verdad… Que la ira alimentaba su brutalidad, y si no se equivocaba Revlis y Licorice abrazándose fue el causante esta vez. De acuerdo… Ahora además un traje y un psicólogo Ivlis le debía una mano nueva.

-A la próxima avisa y mejor me aprietas un brazo sombra... –Prefería eso al real, al menos el otro no se le quebraría y resistiría el agarre brutal del diablo de flamas. Esto de ser amigos era doloroso, y no en el sentido que creyó posible antes. –No me habías estrujado la mano así desde que Licorice nació... –Otra de las tantas experiencias traumáticas que vivió mucho atrás. Con eso ya se había prometido nunca volver a presenciar un parto.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡No quise hacer eso! –Siguió disculpándose, a pesar de que su compañero no lucía enojado, sino adolorido. No había medido su fuerza y no había notado que siquiera la estaba usando. No pudo evitarlo, simplemente pasó cuando la sangre le hirvió de solo ver a esos dos juntos, una reacción involuntaria.

-Y-Ya cállate… No me vas a curar la mano así. –Estúpidos celos, traían dolor, pero para él. –R-Resistí el parto, puedo con esto… Creo… A-Ay…

-D-de acuerdo… Entonces debes tener una mano muy resistente. –Ya ni se acordaba de ese momento en el cual casi le arrancó un brazo, pero conociéndose, debió superar con creces esto.

-¡El señor Ivlis tiene mucha fuerza aun! –Comentó divertida la genio en lo que Satanick lloriqueaba y sus servidoras lo atendían.

-R.I.P. mano de escribir. –Murmuró Crea.

-¿Q-Quiere hielo, señor Diablo? ¿O un calmante? –Tanteó la Gorgona, a lo cual él respondió con un gesto de restar importancia. Ya daba igual todo, Etihw por fin había llegado, lo cual significaba que pronto el plan daría resultado y esto valdría la pena.

-¡Espero que estén todos bien cómodos en sus asientos porque ya es momento de empezar la razón por la que todos vinieron! –Anunció entusiasta la diosa, a lo cual notó que alguien del público levantaba la mano. Soltó una pequeña risa ante ello y no dudó en responder justo antes de que la duda siquiera fuese formulada. –Sí, Yonaka. Después les daremos pastel a todos.

-¡Genial!

-Oye... Revlis, un segundo. –Era increíble que aún no lograra soltarse de su novia, y justo en el momento en el que más necesitaba hacerlo. –Antes de seguir, necesito decirte…

Estuvo cerca de haberlo dicho, pero en ese preciso momento Etihw ya lo había visualizado e hizo su llamado, interrumpiéndolo y llenándolo de nervios.

-¡Licorice, nuestro pequeño noviecito! ¡Vamos, levántate! Eres uno de los que debe practicar urgentemente. –Le hizo una seña para que se acercara a ella mientras Grora se encargaba de buscar con Wodahs la música para el estéreo.

-¡Cierto! –Exclamó la albina antes de jalarlo inocentemente de la mano para acercarlo a la pista, aún sin notar su turbación.

Licorice por poco se echaba a llorar de frustración ¡Estuvo a punto de hacerlo luego de tanta cobardía! Pero, claro… Se había olvidado del motivo principal para esta reunión: El bendito ensayo. Y no es que no lo creyera muy necesario, no se consideraba muy bueno bailando aunque le dijeran lo contrario, pero… Realmente deseaba saltárselo.

-Bien, necesitaremos alguien que se ofrezca. –Continuaba la diosa, hasta que su mirada se topó con el diablo de Pitch Black. –¡Satanick! ¡Tú eres su padre y sabes bailar! ¿Qué dices?

-¡¿Ehhh?! –Volteó de golpe. Se había distraído mucho con el dolor de mano, tanto que se olvidó de aquello. Apenas miró a la diosa, también vio a su hijo con cara de pocos amigos haciéndole una seña de que si se acercaba le cortaría la cabeza. Sin pensarlo mucho vio a Ivlis de reojo y puso en marcha su plan. –Oh... M-Me encantaría pero... Tengo... Uhn... Un dolor de caderas muy fuerte. No creo que sea buena idea... Y solo sé bailar la del gusano –Era una vil mentira, en especial por la parte donde mencionaba la zona de su dolor, pero de igual modo nunca aceptaría. Su hijo lo iba a matar antes de permitírselo.

Ivlis parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de digerirse esa mentira tan boba. -¿Dolor de cadera? –Iba a objetar con eso susurrándole que era pésima excusa, pero el semblante pensativo de Etihw indicaba que se la había creído, así que no habría drama alguno.

-¿Te duele mucho? –Alzó una ceja, desconfiando de sus palabras pero sin demostrarlo. No le bastaba conocerlo de toda la vida para saber que Satanick siempre decía la verdad sin vergüenza, pero esta vez le olía a una mentira. De cualquier manera no parecía importarle mucho, mientras que alguien bailara con el novio para el ensayo no habría drama y nadie sería obligado, aunque parte de ella deseaba que Kcalb se ofreciera.

-No tienes idea de cuánto. –Murmuró a la diosa, esta vez con un tono tan verdaderamente adolorido que hasta ella consideró creerlo. No, no le dolía la cadera, pero sentía que la mano le palpitaba aun. –Aunque… ¡Conozco a alguien si puede! –Disimuladamente uno de sus brazos sombras se posicionó tras Ivlis, dándole un fuerte empujón hacia la pista.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ TE…?! ¡WAAAH! –¡Estúpido Satanick bruto y pendejo! Tuvo suerte de no caer, pero eso solo fue porque lo había atajado el diablo menor. Apenas pudo reaccionar a eso, sintiendo que su rostro ardía al igual que notó que el ajeno hacía igual.

 _Contrólate Ivlis, no te mueras ahora ¡NO TE MUERAS TODAVÍA!_

-¿Q-que rayos...? M-Madre ¿Estás bien? –Había estado tan entretenido pensando en cómo excusarse con Revlis o en lo mucho que gozaría pisar a la basura si aceptaba, que fue demasiado sorpresivo para él esta… Repentina y agradable cercanía.

Aún estaba confundido sobre por qué lo habían arrojado así contra él, pero no se quejaba. Al menos Ivlis no se veía incómodo, aunque la forma en la que volteó hacia atrás evitando verlo a la cara lo hizo dudar.

-S-Sí, estoy perfecto.

Rieta apenas pudo reaccionar como para golpear a Satanick por ello ¡Oh, el vals! ¡Qué bien! Ya estaba impacientada porque empezara. Ivlis no bailaba nunca, sería interesante verlo hacer eso con Licorice, al cual por cierto tampoco había visto bailar antes. Solo por eso pospuso sus deseos de golpear.

-¡La cucaracha! ¡Él sabe y es la madre! ¡La madre es quien baila con el novio! ¿No es perfecto? Sí. Genial ¡Ya bailen! –No planeaba permitir interferencias ni disculparse con la mirada molesta que le dirigía Ivlis. Por el sonrojo de este y su hijo cuando chocaron, supuso que todo estaría bien. La cucaracha solo estaba enojada porque lo tomaron de improviso y ahora su cara combinaba con su cabello. Bah, estaba seguro que a la larga se lo agradecería, por lo cual solo rio y movió sus labios en un silencioso "De nada~" antes de enfocarse en solo disfrutar el espectáculo. Su parte ya estaba hecha.

-¡Ivlis! ¡Perfecto! Estoy segura de que tú serás útil para esto. –Cabe a decir, a la diosa le sorprendió la insistencia de Satanick, pero para qué mentir, ella estaba emocionada también. –De acuerdo, los dejaremos comenzar. –Anunció mientras se acomodaba al lado de su esposo e hija, dirigiendo una mirada picarona al primero. –¿Recuerdas cuando bailamos también en nuestra boda? Después te dio el dolor de caderas. –Nunca perdía una oportunidad para molestar a su querido diablo. Era simple jugueteo de esposos.

-Recuerdo el dolor, pero no culpé al baile por ello. –Gruñó con un leve sonrojo, suplicando por olvidar aquello ¡Tonta e indiscreta Eti!

Sin, que alcanzó a escuchar al par de esposos, soltó una risita juguetona para luego volver hacia su esposa. –Qué bonito es todo esto ¿No lo crees, querida?

-Por supuesto, pero… -También tenía su vista fija en ello para cuando recordó algo... O mejor dicho a alguien. –¿Mors...? –Llamó suavemente, logrando captar su atención enseguida. Su hijo había estado tan callado que casi olvidaba que estaba allí; pero había recordado algo que le mencionó antes de haber venido.

-¿Qué pasa? –Se había mantenido la mayoría del tiempo en silencio, no queriendo interrumpir a sus madres en sus momentos románticos, y solo limitándose a observar cuanto pudiese del lugar.

-¿No bailarás con Revlis? ¿No era por ello que ansiabas venir? –Últimamente lo notaba más decaído de lo usual cuando sacaban el tema de su mejor amiga, y aunque esta fue una excepción, no dejaba de parecerle muy extraño.

-L-Lo sé, pero… -Jugó nerviosamente con sus pulgares, sintiéndose algo acorralado por aquella pregunta, alzando la vista hacia su amiga. No habían acordado bailar juntos hoy, así que se sentía muy fuera de lugar pidiéndoselo como si nada. Era Revlis, ella no lo echaría o se reiría por eso, sin embargo no le faltaba el miedo al pedírselo. –¿Debería…? –No le agradaba la idea de probar un momento tan dulce para luego saborear amargura otra vez, sin embargo esta sería tal vez su última oportunidad de estar tan cerca de su amiga de esta forma antes de que se casara.

-Vamos, no seas tímido, Mors. Ve con ella. –Animó la lamia con una sonrisa dulce que pronto el demonio le devolvió antes de marchar en dirección a la semidiosa. En ello, no pudo evitar notar que varios de los invitados, sabiendo que pronto empezaría el vals, invitaban a sus parejas a bailar. Gracias a ese escenario le surgió una idea. –En vista de que todos pueden bailar… Mi encantadora diablesa ¿Quiere regalarme la siguiente pieza, por favor? –Ya que todos iban a ponerse melosos ella podía hacerlo también ¿No? Y por la sonrisa de su esposa, algo decía que ella lo haría también.

-Será todo un deleite, hermosa –Respondió con aquella mezcla de cariño y coquetería que solo ella poseía, entrelazando sus manos para dirigirse un poco más cerca de la pista para el momento en que la música diera inicio.

Revlis se ocupaba observando muy sonriente, emocionada, y a la vez algo desilusionada de que aún no la hubiese saludado su fiel amigo ¿Dónde se encontraba? Por más que lo buscara con la mirada no lograba verlo en ningún sitio, aunque no fue necesario seguir.

-¿Bailas, mi lady? –Pronunció tímidamente una voz a su espalda, cual reconoció enseguida.

-¡Mors! ¡Sí viniste! –Volteó su atención a su querido amigo y sonrió con sus ojos brillando de emoción. Le alegraba verlo justo cuando llegó a creer que no asistiría. –¡Claro que sí! ¡Vamos! – Chilló, casi saltando de su asiento y tomando su mano para arrastrarlo a la pista de baile. No quería conformarse para nada con solo mirar, y el de "ojos de pez" era la mejor opción para al fin participar un poco en esto.

-C-Creo que con un simple "sí", bastaba. –Murmuró algo mareado y sorprendido ante la emoción ajena, pero conociéndola; esto no era de extrañar. Había dudado en hacer la pregunta por miedo a que ella solo quisiera bailar con su novio, pero aparentemente solo estaba siendo un poco exagerado ¿Qué podría ser mejor que un baile entre amigos?

 _Sí, amigos…_

Finalmente, luego de la larga espera, Grora por fin parecía estar decidiendo entre la variedad de música que le dejó su sobrina. –Veamos… Aquí, esta es perfecta. –Aunque… No, no se puso a evaluar, solo eligió al azar entre la lista de reproducción. No había orden o especificaciones de su sobrina, así que solo cliqueó cualquiera y dejó que la magia surgiera mientras cruzaba los brazos tras su cabeza y observaba. –¡Ya pueden empezar!

Una suave melodía empezó a llenar el salón, y así sin más, muchas parejas comenzaron su danza, aunque algunas preferían mecerse abrazadas. Ivlis se mantenía callado, sin saber bien qué decir o hacer ¿Se supone que solo debían comenzar así y ya? No estaba seguro, y la falta de habla ajena también lo tenía muy nervioso.

-B-Bueno, se supone que… Uh… -Trató de romper la tensión, dándose cuenta de que debían ser la única pareja que necesitaba este ensayo y la única que no estaba cumpliendo con ello ¿Se podía ser más tonto? En un momento como este agradecería un golpe de Satanick para reaccionar.

Licorice no estaba mejor, no sabía bien por dónde comenzar. A pesar de haber bailado muchas veces con su madre y además de eso haberlo superado bastante, a la hora de hacerlo luego de haber recordado aquel sentir, todo pensamiento concreto se derrumbaba dejando solo un manojo de nervios.

No, no… Sin pánico… Solo tenían que bailar ¿Verdad? Muy simple.

-B-Bueno… Supongo que solo tenemos que bailar. –Se convenció de ello, y separándose un poco más de él le ofreció su mano galantemente junto a una corta inclinación. –¿Bailarías conmigo? –No pudo contener una sonrisa ante la idea. Tal vez podía olvidar todos sus problemas y gozar del baile un rato.

Sin evitarlo, la voz del diablo de flamas tembló junto a su mano al colocarla sobre la ajena. –C-Claro… Me encantaría. –Sonrió apenado, pero sin perder la emoción al verse tan cerca suyo de esta manera después de tanto tiempo.

-Entonces… Uh… Creo que ya podemos empezar. –Susurró algo nervioso. Temía mucho equivocarse y el estar bailando con quien amaba no ayudaba. Si llegaba a pisarlo por accidente era capaz de encerrarse en el baño y no salir jamás ¿Qué cómo podía creer algo así? Muy simple, estaba muerto de nervios, y no había bailado desde hace años. No estaba seguro de si seguía siendo mínimamente decente en ello o si ya se había vuelto un desastre. –P-Perdona si lo hago mal, hace mucho que no hacemos esto y… C-Creo que ya me olvidé de muchas cosas. –En cierto modo eso le entristecía. Bailar, así fuese en broma, había sido una costumbre que adoptó con Ivlis cuando estaba "floreciendo" su adolescencia, y que dejó luego del paso de los años.

Era feliz de volverlo a hacer, pero ese pequeño sentimiento melancólico seguía ahí.

-Descuida, yo tampoco soy bueno bailando ¿Recuerdas? Solo déjame ayudarte con esto… Creo que era así. –En vista de que necesitaba algo de ayuda, Ivlis guio una de las manos ajenas hasta su cintura y tomó la otra, mientras usaba la libre para apoyarla en su hombro y empezar a mecerse levemente con la música para darle una base de cómo comenzar.

 _ **Conmigo estas y el mundo se esfumó.**_

Satanick no estaba tan equivocado, solo era cuestión de "1, 2, 3" ¿No? De cualquier forma, bailaran mal o no, su corazón retumbaba de alegría con solo estar haciendo esto junto a él. –Solo uno, dos, tres… Trata de seguirme.

-Uh... Está bien. –Sonrió suavemente, tratando de seguirle el paso. Muy pronto ya se había dejado guiar por completo por el adulto; recordando con ello, varios momentos en los que este le enseñaba algo. Hermosos recuerdos que echaba de menos, sin duda alguna.

Muy pronto, todo rastro de nervios se esfumó al lograr exitosamente seguir los pasos de su progenitor sin haber cometido alguna torpeza.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien, cariño. –Animó al ver que comenzaba a tomarle el ritmo al baile.

-¿D-De verdad lo hago bien? –Preguntó titubeante sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, perdiéndose en aquel dorado tan similar a suyo. Su corazón casi saltaba del pecho y un leve rubor cubría las mejillas de ambos mientras el vals seguía, llevándolos a un mundo donde nadie existía, solo ellos.

 _ **La música al sonar nos envolvió.**_

Conforme pasó el tiempo, Taffy, empezó a ver a su alrededor, mágicamente todos parecían unirse con sus parejas, bailando suavemente Tragó en seco, con algo de nervios, contagiado por el ambiente romántico.

-O-Olive… Te gustaría… Ya sabes… -No sabía cómo pedirlo, pero él también quería bailar con su pareja y olvidar por un largo rato todo lo malo.

La aludida se había quedado prendada por algunos segundos ante la romántica melodía y la imagen de varios bailando junto a sus parejas, que con solo chocar miradas junto a su superior, le regaló una sonrisa y tomó sus manos suavemente en respuesta. –Sabes que me encantaría. –Habló melodiosa, poniéndose junto a su amado de pie. Aunque solo fueran unos pocos segundos, quería perderse entre la magia del vals.

-Me hace feliz que aceptes, mi lady. –No perdió más tiempo y se unió junto a ella a la mayoría de parejas.

-Nunca podría negarme. –Sonrió, dejándose guiar por sus gráciles y delicados movimientos al bello compás de la música.

Quizás este pequeño descanso no duraría tanto como deseaba, pero al menos podrían pasar un buen rato juntos antes de volver al trabajo. Cada segundo contaba y no desperdiciarían ni uno solo. Sus momentos de felicidad eran efímeros… Pero maravillosos, los dejaban deseando internamente que perduraran eternamente en sus recuerdos. Sus preciosos segundos de felicidad junto al serafín eran su más sagrado tesoro. Estaban seguros que con ellos, serían capaz de aguantar lo que fuera necesario.

Y no muy lejos de ellos, otra pareja disfrutaba del baile también, igual de enamoradas y risueñas que cualquiera entre el público.

-Esto me recuerda a nuestra boda. –Musitaba cariñosamente la diablesa albina. –Dime ¿Qué opinas de renovar votos, mi bella serpiente? –Murmuró al rodearla con su otra mano de la cintura y dejando que la mano libre de su amada descansara en su hombro para guiar el baile.

Sin suspiraba entre los cariños de su esposa, deleitándose con la suave melodía del vals. Tal como su amada había dicho, esto le recordaba su boda con solo pensarlo, hasta los comentarios de Reficul le hacían visualizarla con su vestido negro de compromiso.

-Eso suena perfecto, cariño… Me encantaría. –Respondió entre enamorados suspiros y miradas afectivas y pícaras con la diablesa. No se habían dado el lujo de renovarlos después de lo que ocurrió con Lzet y ahora que todos en el Jardín Gris estaban de ánimos para bodas, y el susodicho era feliz al lado de la hermana mayor de la glotona Rawberry, era la oportunidad ideal. –Recuerdo cuan bonita estabas con tu vestido.

No le importaba demasiado su falta de piernas para poder bailar tan bien como los demás, estar junto a Reficul era lo importante. Además ¿Quién dice que no podía aprovechar aquello para bailar sin necesidad de que su amada caminara? Sentarla sobre el extremo de su cola y abrazarla mientras se movía era un buen plan.

-Tú también lucías preciosa con tu vestido. –Casi podía visualizarla con este, como uno de los más bellos recuerdos que compartía junto a su amada; al igual que su peculiar forma de acomodarla para seguir el vals a su propio y único estilo.

Sin duda ahora que todo volvía a ser tal cual como cuando se casaron, el revivir aquel bello momento sería el más maravillo de sus placeres junto a su esposa.

-¿Te había dicho lo mucho que adoro que me envuelvas así? -ronroneó antes de besar su mejillas con dulzura. Era difícil saber si solo se refería al baile o a sus "otros abrazos" también.

 _ **Aquí, muy juntos, si contigo voy**_

Quieta y calladita en su sitio, Igls dirigió su atención a la música y las demás parejas, ansiando unirse aunque sabía que era imposible. Primero que nada; ni siquiera tenía pareja o alguien que deseara bailar con ella; y segundo, dudaba mucho que su padre la dejara. Suspiró con desilusión, y pensar que hoy había estado tan emocionada por salir de la tierra del sol por primera vez.

Siralos se percató de aquel suspiro ensoñador, pero no dijo absolutamente nada por ello, solo ignoró cualquier cosa que le recordara a la pelea anterior para no fruncir tanto el ceño, pero al dirigir la mirada al frente hizo un gruñido de desagrado ¿Le hicieron venir hasta aquí solo para ver como dos diablos apestosos bailaban un ridículo vals? Y para colmo causando que se desatara otra guerrilla entre dioses.

Frunció el ceño, no podía creer que tenía que aguantar esto y estar rodeado de tantos demonios. Y, no lo diría en voz alta, pero ver a su hijo usando su antiguo uniforme le causaba cierta indignación.

-Qué desagradable. –Masculló antes de limpiarse los lentes. Más tarde se levantaría el humor molestando a alguien… A una cucaracha, para ser exactos.

 _A mí me parece tan bonito._

Pensó su hija para sí misma, preguntándose si Ivlis también estaría bailando.

En momentos así odiaba no poder abrir los ojos, se perdía de los detalles de muchas cosas, aunque aún se permitía entretenerse con la canción. La letra le parecía bella y concentrarse en ello ayudaba a ignorar el mal humor de su dios, quien al verla tan afligida rodó los ojos.

No le sentaba bien estar rodeado de tristeza, chocaba con su fastidio.

-Si quieres ve a bailar o lo que sea. Yo solo pensaré un rato. –Le comunicó como diciendo "Vete un rato, quiero respirar tranquilo". Sinceramente no le afectaba que lo hiciera, Ivlis no podría fijarse en su presencia porque estaba bobotizado bailando con su hijo, e Igls… Igls era ciega, no podría hallarlo fácilmente.

El ángel se había sorprendido fuertemente ante el permiso del dios; sin embargo no dudó ningún segundo en hacer caso, llenándose de pura emoción.

-¡S-Sí, padre! ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! –Ignoró el tono de fastidio del aludido para aventurarse a recorrer el salón. Mala idea, puesto que no dejaba de chocar con todo y todos gracias a su incapacidad de abrir los ojos. Vaya manera de ir a bailar.

-¡L-Lo siento! ... ¡Auch! ¡F-Fue sin querer! ¡Ay! ¡Disculpe...! –Disculpa tras disculpa se iba chocando con una nueva persona o pareja, y en una que otra ocasión solo eran sillas.

Así no se había imaginado que sería su visita a un mundo nuevo, sin embargo, para su suerte, cierta genio no pudo evitar fijarse en ella, caminando sin rumbo fijo entre los invitados, fallando terriblemente en sus esfuerzos por no chocar a nadie debido a su ceguera.

Le pareció extraño verla sola y sin su dios, pero no perdió la oportunidad de curiosear a la hermana de su amo, además… Le sabía muy mal dejarla a su suerte cuando otros no se ofrecían a ayudarle.

Tenía intenciones de tomarla de la mano y alejarla un poco de la gente, pero justo cuando estuvo cerca, en su último choque Igls casi terminaba de darse de bruces contra el suelo de no ser porque Rieta logró atraparla.

-¿U-Uh…? –Se desconcertó ante la sensación de una mano ajustándose en la parte posterior de su cintura, pero no se quejaba, al menos se había salvado de caer.

-Qué suerte que te encontré. –Rió la peli naranja, antes de ayudarla a reincorporarse y alejarla un poco de la multitud. –¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Igls? ¿Necesita ayuda? –Estaba consciente de que era el ángel del arrogante Siralos, pero al verla podía sentir que era diferente a él. No sabía por qué, simplemente lo sentía… Sentía que Ivlis no había mentido cuando habló de ella.

Ella, que aún no terminaba de digerir que la hayan ayudado, quedó muda ante esa voz que le resultaba medianamente familiar. Seguro la había oído decir algo mientras esperaban la llegada de los anfitriones, minutos atrás.

-¡Muchas gracias! Descuida... Estoy bien. Estoy algo acostumbrada a chocar, supongo. Espero no haber causado problemas... Y no hace falta llamarme 'señorita', puede que 'Torpecilla' me quede mejor. –Habló con un tono suave y apenado; pero aún con el ánimo suficiente para reírse de sí misma. De verdad detestaba solo causarse y causar problemas cada vez que trataba de aventurarse sola a lo 'desconocido', pero su inocente entusiasmo nunca moría.

-No diga eso. Para andar por ahí con los ojos cerrados eres bastante hábil. –No la creía torpe, de hecho le sorprendía que los demás a pesar de estar tan metidos en su aura romántica no le hayan dejado pasar tranquilamente a la pobre ángel. Andar por ahí con todo el mundo dándote empujoncitos accidentales no debe ser tan sencillo, apenas la vio supo que debía ayudar antes de que se estampara contra el suelo y como cereza del pastel la pisotearan.

-Oh... Agradezco tus palabras. Me halagas mucho, aunque igual... Espero no haber incomodado mucho a los demás. –Desde que se alejó de su padre había estado chocando y recibiendo empujones de un lado a otro, lo cual ya decía mucho acerca de su torpeza. Agradecía profundamente el auxilio de la peli naranja. De no ser por ella, seguramente estaría siendo tan pisoteada como una alfombra

-No lo creo, en realidad todos están tan metidos en sus burbujitas rosas del romance que no hubiesen notado a un elefante pasándoles por al lado. –El vals de su señor y joven amo había contagiado a todo presente en el salón, poniéndolos bajo un hechizo de amor donde bailaban cerca de los otros sin pena. Hasta Froze había dejado su tsunderismo de lado para bailar con Yosafire, incluyendo a Macarona y Rawberry. Era lindo de ver, pero algo aburrido al no tener con quien hablar… Hasta ahora.

-Eso suena aburrido… Pero por si acaso me quedaré contigo para evitar que más brutos te sigan chocando. –Estaba aburrida solo mirando, y ya le había caído demasiado bien el ángel de luz como para dejarla así.

-Oh... No quisiera molestarte. Seguro estabas ocupada con el baile y yo solo te robo tiempo... De verdad lo siento. Yo... Solo me quedaré quieta. No quiero incomodar más... –Realmente deseaba con todas sus fuerzas bailar un poco, o al menos charla, pero dudaba poder hacerlo. No tenía pareja ni conocía a nadie.

-Bah, descuida, no tengo a nadie con quien bailar, así que… ¿Te dolió la caída del cielo, mi ángel? –Bromeó al estar lejos de la multitud. No le molestaba tener que ayudar a quien lo necesitara, para eso estaba ella con su amo, para ayudarlo, incluso a su querida hermana la cual milagrosamente había encontrado. Qué lástima que este estaba ocupado en el vals, estaría tan feliz de verlo.

-¡Jijiji! No, ni tampoco está caída gracias a ti. –Rió suavemente. No podía creerlo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo finalmente estaba teniendo una charla divertida y relajada con alguien. No había ese constante cuidado en sus palabras ni el temor a ser regañada. Todo era fluido y espontaneo como nunca antes había experimentado.

-No fue nada, señorita. Me gusta ayudar. –Le sorprendía que lo único que le recordaba a Siralos en ella eran sus hermosas alas con degradé cálido y brillante, fuera de eso no era como él.

Ese tipo alardeaba su belleza exterior pero por dentro no había nada más que un corazón de hielo y un cerebro lleno de aire, en cambio la rubia tenía ambas virtudes… Hermosa por fuera, hermosa por dentro. Con solo oír su preocupado tono de voz al preguntar sobre Ivlis supo que las palabras de Ivlis no habían sido en vano. Igls era tan diferente a su arrogante padre, destilando dulzura y simpatía sin siquiera notarlo.

-Por cierto... ¿Cómo te llamas? Tu voz me es familiar. –Indagó, curiosa.

-Me llamo Rieta, señorita Igls. Soy humilde servidora del señor Ivlis, es un honor poder conocerla, nos han hablado puras maravillas de usted. –No mentía, perdía la cuenta de las veces que la halagó cuando contaba acerca de ella.

Apenas escuchó la mención del diablo, un fuerte nudo se formó en la garganta del ángel.

Hacía tanto que no oía de su querido hermano que era incapaz de contener las emociones que se aglomeraban dentro de ella luego de tantos siglos.

-¿C-Conoces a mi hermano? ¿C-Cómo ha estado? ¿Está bien? Yo... No he sabido nada de él en... Tanto tiempo... –Un sentimiento de culpa y dolor fue envolviéndola al saber que a pesar de todo Ivlis aún hablaba bien de ella. No sentía merecerlo, no luego de haberlo abandonado. El peor error en toda su cobarde existencia.

Rieta no se extrañó ante su tono, solo se conmovió, percibiendo lo mucho que la chica extrañaba a su hermano. –Oh, han pasado muchas cosas interesantes que quizás él quiera contarte en persona… Por ahora ha estado un poco extraño, pero creo que es solo el estrés por la boda del joven amo…

Igls sin salir de su sorpresa aun, hizo una pequeña sonrisa temblorosa. –¿E-En serio les ha hablado de mí...? –Hizo un esfuerzo por no quebrar su voz, aunque sus labios temblaran ligeramente. Estaba tan feliz que no existía forma de describirlo.

-¿Eh? ¡Claro! ¡Miles de veces! Ha mencionado mucho el querer vengarse de tu padre pero buscando siempre alguna forma de sacarte de eso. Si eso no es aprecio no sé qué sea. –Las reacciones de Igls eran tan tiernas, casi sentía ganas de cargarla y llevarla a donde su amo lo más rápido posible.

-Ya veo... Me encantaría hablar con él. –Habló con profundo anhelo en su tono de voz. Estaba muy aliviada con saber que su hermano no le guardaba rencor, aunque internamente sentía que si lo merecía. Dejando de lado todos los asuntos con su dios, nada la haría más feliz que poder estar junto a Ivlis de nuevo y reponer todo ese tiempo perdido.

-Uhn… De hecho deberías saludarlo ¡Él estaría feliz de verte! –Exclamó felizmente, contagiando con la misma emoción.

-¿P-Puedes llevarme con él? –No tenía palabras para agradecer a Rieta por esto.

-¡Claro! Aunque… -Perdió su mirada en la pista de baile. Su amo se veía ensimismado en el dulce baile que llevaba con Licorice, por lo que no creía posible poder despertarlo de aquel momento muy pronto. –Creo que tendríamos que esperar. Está ocupado bailando con el novio de la boda.

-Oh… -Soltó Igls, sonriendo suavemente. No estaba del todo enterada de quién era la boda, pero si Ivlis la estaba pasando bien no interrumpiría y se dedicaría a hablar con Rieta hasta que se desocupara. –Ya veo. En ese caso… Puedo esperar.

-¿Me concede esta pieza mientras tanto, señorita Igls? –Se ofreció educadamente. Con algo había que matar el rato ¿Verdad? Ella no pareció negarse, solo rió y aceptó tomar su mano.

-Encantada, señorita Rieta.

 _ **Aquí, tan vivo estoy**_

-¡Bailas muy bien, Mors! ¡Me sorprendes! –Halagaba risueña, luego de haber colocado una mano en su hombro y entrelazar la otra con la de Mors para dejar que él la guiara. Era un poco incómodo debido a la baja estatura de la semidiosa, pero él no mostraba molestia alguna y se adaptaba fácilmente a eso a la hora de moverse.

 _Ah… A pesar de estos años sigue siendo tan baja._

-Madre me enseñó hace mucho, y tú tampoco eres tan mala. –Devolvió el halago, haciéndole dar galantemente una vuelta, consiguiendo con ello que el aire apenas levantara los dobladillos de su vestido y volviendo a la antigua pose. Para él, simples pasos de baile, para ella, algo que la deslumbraría como siempre pudo lograr su viejo amigo.

En cada vuelta sentía su cuerpo guiarse con soltura a cada movimiento de Mors, permitiendo a su vestido y cabellos bailar con las tenues brisas que cada giro creaba a su alrededor. Le fascinaba cuánta facilidad tenía para eso.

-¡Wah! ¡Se nota que ella es una gran maestra y tú un gran alumno! –Dijo sinceramente, ignorando el suave rubor que sus palabras provocaron.

-Ja… No es gran cosa, solo quise aprender por si lo necesitaba en algún momento, como en este. –Tratando de ignorar su propia cara ardiendo, seguía el hilo de la conversación a su amiga mientras continuaba sus pasos con sincronía. No estaba en sus intenciones impresionarla con algo tan simple como un baile, pero no se quejaba, y hasta se sentía feliz de que ella lo considerara tan bueno.

Ya le parecía que pedir clases de baile a Sin no estaría de más.

-Siempre tan precavido, Mors. –Rió mientras seguía girando alrededor de la pista junto a su ágil compañero de baile, sorprendida de comprobar que Mors era tan grácil y elegante en tantos aspectos que incluso hoy día, seguía descubriendo. Sin embargo, aun con aquellos pequeños descubrimientos no le era sencillo olvidar que no lo vio apenas entró al salón. –Creí que no estabas... No te vi ¿Por qué no viniste a saludarme? –Tanteó en susurros para no llamar la atención de nadie y dejar expuesto a su amigo en cualquiera fuese el caso. Últimamente lo sentía distante, pero desconocía el porqué de ello.

Al demonio no le costó responder con naturalidad. Al fin y al cabo no estaba mintiendo. –Oh… Pensé en hacerlo, pero te vi saludar a Licorice y… No quise interrumpir. –Sonrió disimulando la melancolía.

Todo era más fácil cuando su amigo y la albina no tenían una relación, cuando podían contar con el tiempo del otro. Ahora solo le tocaba ceder a él, pero valía la pena al ver a la oji gris sonreír.

-Te veías muy feliz y no quise arruinarlo. –Para que Revlis se te colgara de esa manera y no te deje ir tiene que quererte mucho, eh.

-¿Uh? ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Que me case no significa que no tenga tiempo para mi mejor amigo! Además, a Licorice le hubiera encantado saludarte. –Estaba tan chispeante con todos esos remolinos de emociones, que inocentemente ignoraba todo lo ajeno a la emoción de su unión al chico que había amado por años. Incluyendo con eso la tristeza de Mors al respecto.

-Lo sé, pero… Ya sabes, tendrás que darle la mayoría de tu atención a tu futuro esposo. –Temía que Revlis lo dejara atrás, era tonto pensarlo pues la joven no era tan desconsiderada y siempre se esforzaba por incluirlo en sus planes por encima de todo. Sin embargo eso no evitaba que se sintiera como la quinta rueda cuando veía a la semidiosa junto al diablo.

-Uhn... Supongo, pero aún tendré tiempo para ti. –Nunca podría dejar de incluirlo cuando pudiera y hacerle saber que a pesar de todo era muy importante en su vida. Incluso si tenía un novio, nunca dejaría de agradecer a Mors por sus años de fiel amistad y que haya sido él quien le haya presentado a Licorice.

-Eso espero… -Murmuró no muy convencido. No es como si no hubiese pasado por eso ya. Y eso que solo fue noviazgo ¿Qué pasará luego? Ella apenas podría verlo, estaría ocupada con su familia, su esposo… De solo recordarlo se le hacía un mal sabor de boca. No, basta, pensamientos fuera… Quería disfrutar este momento antes de que se acabara. –Y… Hablando de esto ¿Qué te parece? Ya sabes, esta reunión… Yo creo que estás feliz.

-¡Si!... Estoy feliz... Y nerviosa a la vez. Es difícil creer que cada vez estamos más cerca del gran día...Y aún hay tanto por hacer. –Los preparativos la tenían a ella y sus padres de un lado a otro. Ahora comprendía por qué Wodahs le comentó que dejar a su madre encargarse de todo le ahorraría dolores de cabeza.

-No te preocupes por eso. Te lo dije hoy ¿No? Serás una hermosa novia… Lo puedo asegurar… -Le hizo dar una vuelta dejándola a sus espaldas, tomando ambas de sus manos entrelazándolas desde atrás mientras seguía meciéndose suavemente con la música antes de hacerla volver a su antigua pose con otra vuelta más. Por este día se daría el lujo de no pensar en la boda de su amiga y disfrutar su posiblemente último baile junto a ella. Solo faltaban dos días… Ya no había caso ¿Qué podría pasar en tan poco tiempo?

-Gracias... Viniendo de ti es muy importante para mí. Estoy segura que tú también serías un novio muy apuesto. No dudes en decirle a tu mejor amiga cuando llegue la persona candidata, casada o no debo aprobarla. A veces aún no creo que sigas soltero. –Bromeó sin medir palabra, preguntándose por un leve instante como era posible que alguien tan atractivo, agradable y elegante como el hijo de Reficul aún no tenía a alguien especial en su vida. Siendo como era, hasta le parecía injusto que no fuera así. Él era un chico lleno de talento y dulces palabras, lástima que aún no veía algo más.

-Descuida, dudo que pase pronto, estaré soltero un largo tiempo. –No quería hablar de ese tema, que Revlis no notara que la dueña de su corazón estaba a unos pocos centímetros de él pero tan lejos le dolía profundamente. Se había resignado hace mucho tiempo a tratar de hacérselo saber. Licorice y él eran amigos ¿Qué clase de amigo le roba la chica a otro? De todos modos no lo hubiese conseguido… ¿Cómo competir ante un diablo? Él era mil veces mejor que él en muchos aspectos y haber competido contra él le habría asegurado la derrota y la pérdida de dos amigos. No quería perder a Revlis, así tuviese que ser solo su amigo… La quería cerca.

-Juju, eso lo veremos. –Sospechaba demasiado sobre cierto servidor de Reficul, pero se guardaba todo tipo de comentario al respecto. Siempre tuvo la leve sensación de que existía un motivo por el cual Mors no mostraba atracción a ninguna chica, pero hasta el momento no quería preguntar por miedo a incomodarlo.

Bah, ya se lo diría él en algún momento… Y mientras, podría confiar en él para cierta inquietud que la embargaba a ella.

-Oye...Mors. Puedo decirte lo que sea... ¿Cierto? –Tanteó por un segundo, sin detener su baile.

-Ah, claro… Puedes decirme lo que sea. –Le extrañaba ese tono algo afligido, pero no diría nada aun.

-Yo... Realmente estoy muy feliz y emocionada con esto pero... ¿Sabes? Yo... No creo que Licorice lo esté también. –Murmuró con cierta tristeza. –Hay algo... Que me hace sentirlo. Sus ojos no brillan como yo deseara... Está algo distante y... No sé. No luce como él día en que me lo propuso. No lo veo tan feliz como yo y... No sé. Tal vez esto de la boda está yendo muy rápido. –Iba comentando cada vez en un tono más apagado.

Este sin duda era su sueño hecho realidad, pero comenzaba a preguntarse si era igual para su prometido. Estas inquietudes no las había compartido con nadie, ni siquiera sus padres o tíos. Sentía que en un momento así, Mors era el más fiable y no se lanzaría a preguntas contra Licorice para causar problemas después.

-Q-Quizás solo estoy paranoica... –Faltaba tan poco que temía que algo lo arruinara.

Mors solo escuchó atentamente sorprendiéndose en el proceso ¿Licorice sin ánimos para la boda? Bueno, eso era extraño porque él fue quien se lo había propuesto desde un principio, no tenía mucho sentido que se echara para atrás a menos que fuera por los nervios y miedos de ser el esposo de alguien.

Conocía al niño, aunque quizá no tan profundamente como para asegurar que solo era calmo porque así era él.

-Tal vez sea lo que dijiste… O sea, tu madre se emocionó mucho con esto y solo dejó tres días para todo. –Él no había estado presente cuando se enteraron, pero por lo que le contaron; la diosa estaba tan feliz que empezó a gritar de todo mientras abrazaba a Kcalb hasta asfixiarlo, pidió a Grora y Wodahs que cuanto antes consiguieran todo lo necesario para hacerla en tres días.

Vamos, es que incluso para un sujeto tan serio y calmado como Licorice eso debía ser un poco estresante.

-No creo que debas preocuparte, Revlis. Ya lo dijiste. Él te propuso matrimonio, por ende debe desearlo. –Licorice no era de esos que se guiaba por puestos o realeza, así que estaba seguro de que si se lo propuso fue porque realmente lo quería. –¿Quién no querría casarse con alguien como tú?

-Supongo que es verdad. –Suspiró, finalmente más calmada. Tal vez era cierto y su novio solo estaba algo nervioso por la rapidez con la cual conllevaron esto y ella solo imaginaba cosas. –Gracias, Mors… Siempre puedo contar contigo. –Y sin más preocupaciones, dejó caer suavemente su cabeza en el pecho ajeno, incapaz de notar por el ruido de la música que sus latidos aumentaron apenas lo hizo.

-C-Claro… Sabes que no hay problema, amiga.

Sí… Solo eran los nervios… Porque, vamos… Hasta él desearía estar en el lugar de Licorice.

 _ **La vida va, los sueños morirán  
**_

-¡Qué rápido aprendes, cielo! Te has vuelto más ágil que antes.

-¿Tú crees, madre…?

-No lo creo, lo estoy viendo.

Paso tras paso y sin que lo notaran, ambos diablos comenzaban a bailar con mucha más destreza que antes. Ni en un solo momento se quitaron la mirada, ni en una sola ocasión Ivlis se había tropezado o había pisado los pies ajenos como solía pasarle. Era como si la magia del momento hubiera borrado sus dudas por este corto instante, evitando errores. No, nada pudo arruinarlo, al menos no todavía. Todo era simplemente como lo habían imaginado y tal vez más.

 _ **Al mío digo adiós y sin saber**_

-Madre... Baila maravillosamente... No me importaría seguir bailando junto a ella por siempre... –Comentó con una leve y natural sonrisa, sintiéndose feliz de haber provocado un tierno sonrojo en el diablo de flamas.

Por un segundo, bajó la mirada hacia un punto indefinido, pensando en lo anterior. Tal acción dejó estupefacto a Ivlis, pero aun así no dijo nada al respecto.

La verdad era, que no podría cumplir su deseo como tanto quería, pero… Al menos por este momento lo disfrutaría tanto como pudiese, y tal vez, y solo tal vez… Lograría quedarse a su lado por siempre.

-Sí… Realmente me gustaría hacerlo. –Suspiró recuperando su suave sonrisa y volviendo a levantar la mirada hacia los dorados ojos de su amado, el cual no tardó en sonreír también, conmovido y encantado.

Ya nadie más que ellos bailaban y existían. Yoda la atención de ambos se centraba en el otro. Una emoción dulce y olvidada empezó a florecer en el pecho de ambos, tan hermosa como lo habían recordado.

 _ **Que aquí tú estabas, mi sueño te encontró**_

-¿Realmente? Yo… Quisiera lo mismo.

No contuvo su pensamiento, ignorando que el danzar se volvía cada vez más hábil y rápido. Todo el miedo de hoy se esfumó en ese mismo corto instante en que al cruzar miradas ya nada más importó y una indescriptible sensación de calma lo invadió. Solo deseaba una cosa, hacer eterno ese momento, no romper la cercanía, estar así a su lado.

Delicadamente, Licorice hizo que diera una vuelta y se sujetara de sus dos manos. Estaba a espaldas, y realmente no era muy fácil moverse de esa forma, pero no pensó en ello y solo se dejó guiar. Incluso sin poder verlo, era como si supiese bien hacia qué dirección moverse y dónde pisar.

Era como si el hilo rojo del destino se enredara entre ellos y los controlara correctamente como una marioneta.

Sincronizados hermosamente… Como si hubieran nacido para estar juntos.

 _ **Y hoy por siempre ya sé, que…**_

Tras unos segundos más de continuar en aquella posición, notó el amague de su hijo y se soltó de una de sus manos, terminando a unos pasos de él, a un costado. No hizo falta hacer más, concorde a la rapidez que adoptó la melodía de la música, Ivlis regresó a sus brazos tras unas cuantas vueltas.

Por un segundo cualquiera pudo haber creído que caería, pero como si previeran lo que el otro fuera a hacer, no desconfiaban y se dejaban llevar. En el momento justo, Licorice lo sujetó de la cintura, evitando que más allá que solo los largos cabellos y la punta de la bufanda de Ivlis tocaran el suelo. Y tan solo un segundo después… Volvió a estar en la misma posición de antes en un rápido jalón.

Licorice era tan grácil… ¿Y cómo es que se atrevía a decir que no sabía bailar? Aun si lo estaba haciendo bien, él solo se dejaba guiar.

Y le gustaba… Adoraba percibir su calidez, le gustaba sentir sus dedos entrelazados y su mano sujetándose firmemente a su cintura. Era como tener cada pequeño gesto en uno solo.

No deseaba nada más, solo aquello que sus labios pronunciaron como un susurro, que inesperadamente sí fue captado como esperaba

 _ **-"Solo quiero tenerte aquí."**_

 _ **Aquí… soñando con un feliz final  
creer que esto, en verdad es real**_

Ya no existía nada ni nadie. No había la boda, ni sus suegros, ni Revlis, ni su padre, ni ninguno de los invitados; solo podía percibirse a sí mismo junto a su madre. Bailando, girando, sonriendo y viéndose a los ojos como si en ellos vislumbraran la dorada eternidad que sus almas anhelaban compartir juntas en esta y quizás, hasta en sus próximas vidas.

La dulce magia de aquel ínfimo instante los hipnotizaba, borrando cualquier mal sabor del día; reviviendo aquel cálido sentir que en sus años de infancia lo flecharon por primera vez y como nunca jamás.

 _ **-"Y este... sueño... También nos separó..."**_

Casi podía saborear aquel inocente sentimiento que hacía palpitar su corazón y lo mantenía sin notarlo, a escasos centímetros del adulto, quien lejos de no notar cómo su voz murmuraba en voz baja la canción, lo escuchaba perfectamente, y ante ello solo quedaba mudo.

Aquel baile no era más ni menos que una sincera e inocente entrega al otro, donde la pasión al bailar demostraba con creces la emoción y el intenso cariño que envolvía su danzar.

Por años, el diablo de flamas había soñado con sentirse así, aunque había sido otro quien había estado en esas fantasías… Cumplirla con Licorice era mucho más de lo que había imaginado.

Se sentía tan vivo, como si todo rastro de dolor, herida o mal recuerdo se hubiera borrado de la existencia, se sentía… Como si hubiese vuelto a ser el mismo diablo que fue hace años en el mundo de soles, eternamente feliz.

Era casi como si cada estrofa describiera lo que llevaban sintiendo realmente todos estos años que mantuvieron distancia. Fueron unos tontos y unos ciegos; pero ahora, creían poder verlo todo claramente.

Querían decirlo... Ahora sentían al fin el valor necesario.

 _ **-"Tú allá... Y yo... Aquí."**_

Satanick solo se mantenía sentado en lo que Medouco jugaba a "bailar" con Crea e ignoraba el "amor pululando en el aire". Aún debía disimular su "adolorido" estado, por lo que se enfocaría solo en el par de tortolos.

-Vamos... Vamos... –Susurraba desde su asiento, sin perder de vista a madre e hijo entre todas las parejas que veía bailando.

Era imposible confundirlos, quizás eran quienes más destacaban por sus paso tan sincronizados.

 _Y la cucaracha decía que no sabía bailar..._

Rodó los ojos y cruzó los dedos ansiando el momento oportuno en el cual, suponía, el par se alejaría y... ¡Bum! Confesión y final feliz. Todo parecía marchar tan bien, era más que obvio que esos dos se traían algo, esas miradas no eran de madre e hijo nada más. A él no lo iban a engañar.

-Vamos... Vamos... ¿Qué esperan...? –Movía sus pies con ansiedad. Ese mal presentimiento aún seguía presente en la boca de su estómago y solo quería que lo inevitable ocurriera antes que algo malo sucediera. Ay... Ese hijo suyo y la cucaracha iban a provocarle una úlcera.

Bueno… Al menos con solo verlos era evidente que eran simplemente felices.

Y sí, así era. Toda la incapacidad de Licorice en expresar lo que sentía parecía ajeno a su libertad al danzar, dejando que todo su inocente, puro e ingenuo sentir le permitiese demostrar en cada movimiento a su anhelado diablo de las flamas cuanto lo adoraba y necesitaba para conocer la felicidad. Dejándose llevar por aquel hermoso sentimiento y la bella música, sus dos manos se amoldaron a su cintura para elevarlo unos centímetros del suelo y usar toda su euforia para dar un par de vueltas sin soltarlo.

Ivlis ahogó un grito de sorpresa ante ello, pero no tardó en acostumbrarse rápidamente, dejando soltar así una risa divertida, y con ella contagiado a su hijo.

 _Se ve tan… Feliz._

Por ese mágico instante en el cual lo elevó entre risas y creyó vislumbrar en sus dorados orbes la misma chispa que alimentaba los suyos propios. De verdad creyó que lo había logrado. Nunca lo había visto tan feliz en toda su vida. Su corazón casi escapaba de su pecho ante tan gloriosa imagen que finalmente él había logrado provocar. Podría llorar de alegría, pero no lo haría. La magia debía perdurar un rato más, y lo haría aunque tuviese que hacer regresar a su madre al suelo.

-Eso fue… Hermoso. –Nunca había tenido el honor de ver a qué niveles llegaba la habilidad de su hijo al bailar, y ser el primero en verlo lo hacía sentir maravillado. Su corazón aun latía con desenfreno, sus manos temblaban levemente y sus ojos destellaban aquel brillo peculiar de felicidad, en consecuencia del anterior paso de baile que no había esperado.

-Solo lo mejor para ti...Te lo mereces más que quien sea. –Pensó ingenuamente que sus acciones habían traspasado el mensaje correctamente al dueño real de su corazón y que, al igual que en los cuentos, no se requeriría más para llegar al "Felices por siempre".

Lo creyó… Y con ello fue el ser más feliz de todos, hasta que…

 _ **¿Y como enfrentar la realidad?**_

-Licorice, yo… Hay algo importante que quiero decirte, y no puedo esperar a que te cases para hacerlo. –Esta vez elegiría bien sus palabras, sería directo. Tenía que decirlo ya, ser valiente, no titubear… Tener fe en que a pesar de todo… Su hijo siempre lo amaría como tal.

-¿Uh? Puedes decirme lo que sea. –Le sabía extraño que de pronto su madre se denotara tan nerviosa y seria, pero supuso que lo que quería decir era importante. Para que fuese antes de que se casara…

 _¿Podría ser…?_

-Verás… No pensaba decírtelo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero hablé con Satanick y me hizo entender que no podía dejarte así como así sin que lo sepas… Es importante para mí… Y para ti también.

Y listo… Sus simples frases bastaron para que Licorice sintiese como aquel mundo lleno de luz que conoció en medio de la danza iba llenándose de oscuridad al igual que sus sueños.

No... ¡No! Esto no podía estar pasando ¡No lo aceptaba! ¡No quería aceptarlo! Pero... La forma en que su madre trataba de decírselo solo indicaba a aquel horrendo descubrimiento de la mañana.

" _No eres un mal hombre y tienes el deseo sincero de mejorar, solo tienes una suerte que no te mereces y necesitas por lo menos a una persona que esté contigo..."_

No… ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué justo hoy?

" _Yo no soy el indicado para decirlo, pero me gustaría ser esa persona."_

No… No quería escucharlo. No pensaba hacerlo.

-V-Verás, yo…

 _ **Si hoy te pierdo aquí…**_

-Espera… S-Sobre eso... Bueno... –Lo interrumpió antes de que continuara. No quería oírlo de sus labios, no lo soportaría. –L-Lo supe desde esta mañana. Te escuché hablar con él.

Abrió sus ojos impresionado por su respuesta ¿Él lo sabía ya? ¿Desde esta mañana? ¿Los había escuchado hablar a Satanick y él? Su corazón empezó a llevar un ritmo desenfrenado, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Sentía que en cualquier momento se moriría o algo parecido, había esperado tanto tiempo para decírselo y se había preparado tanto que enterarse de que Licorice no era ignorante del asunto lo sacaba de onda y panicaba, y su reacción tan decepcionada solo lo ponía más nervioso.

-T-Tú… ¿N-Nos escuchaste…? O-Oh… -No sabía qué decir, esto no estaba en los planes. –¿Y-Y bien…? ¿Q-Qué opinas al respecto?

Licorice bajó la mirada, sopesando seriamente acerca de qué tan sincero debía ser al respecto. Su madre se veía tan feliz… Y lo estaría si aprobaba esto, pero… Simplemente no podía, y estaba tan herido que no podría contener su lengua.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Sabes que esto me resulta... Desagradable e incomprensible desde mi punto de vista. No comprendo el juicio de madre... Ni lo comparto... Simplemente… Me repugna y me da asco. –Luchaba poderosamente por no quebrar su voz, no podía llorar, no delante de él, aun si recibía un regaño por ese modo de expresarse.

Pero no, no recibió nada de eso.

-¿Q-Qué? Y-yo creí… -Bajó la mirada sintiendo cada parte de su ser romperse en miles de pedazos, siendo pisoteados entre los moribundos pasos de baile que alcanzaban a dar ahora.

No podía ser verdad ¿No? Se había convencido desde hoy que Licorice correspondería, que su amor por él seguía tan latente como cuando era un niño, que Satanick tenía razón y le esperaba un buen futuro a su lado… Que por primera vez en su vida podría sentirse amado y completo.

Quería llorar, llorar de vergüenza, de histeria, de ira y dolor, pero no podía permitírselo frente a él a pesar del intenso dolor que golpeaba su pecho y hacía temblar cada vez más su andar.

-C-Creí que… tendrías otra reacción… –No sabía cómo verlo a los ojos ahora, sintiendo que su tono medianamente severo lo hería sin piedad.

-¿Otra reacción…? ¿Cómo esperabas que reaccione si tú…? –Nunca podría entenderlo ¿Por qué Satanick…? ¡De todas las opciones! ¿Por qué él…? No, no le hería su rechazo, su madre era libre de amar a quien sea incluso si no era él, pero… ¡Esto no era bueno para él! ¡¿Por qué no era capaz de verlo?! –Madre, en serio… Luego de todo lo que ha pasado… Considero imposible y si me permites decirlo, una decisión desesperada ver las cosas de ese modo. S-Sin embargo no quiero dejar que eso afecte nuestra relación ¿Si? Aunque... Me haría bien que no lo mencionaras de nuevo... A-Aun te quiero mucho, pero esto me supera demasiado.

-Entiendo… Y-Yo… Lo siento. –Ni siquiera supo qué sentir cuando le dijo que no quería que su relación dejara de ser lo que era, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Licorice, su propio hijo, lo repudiaba y no quería volver a escuchar del tema nunca más.

-N-No te disculpes. Es solo que… Yo… Y-Yo… No puedo con esto... –Esto era demasiado difícil para él ¿Cómo seguir como si nada luego de haberlo sabido? ¿Y ahora qué se supone que debía pensar después de haberse ilusionado tanto y que le rompieran así el corazón? –Y-Yo... –No se contuvo más y detuvo el baile, alejándose de golpe de Ivlis.

 _ **Aquí… Soñando con un feliz final**_

Este no lo detuvo, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo y hasta creía que esa reacción no se debía a otra cosa que el asco que de seguro debía provocarle ahora a su hijo.

Ese dulce momento de hace unos instantes se había teñido de un intenso negro, casi podía sentir entre sus manos los fragmentos de su roto corazón.

Todo el mundo parecía sorprendido y confundido por su accionar, pero Licorice los ignoró por completo, así como sus llamados o intentos por detenerlo, apenas balbuceando disculpas o sobre que "Necesitaba aire".

Ivlis también estaba completamente ajeno a cualquier pregunta que le lanzaba el resto, excusándose con lo mismo que Licorice antes de alejarse rápidamente hasta la puerta de salida.

Sin embargo, algo los detuvo de escapar de pronto.

Aun con su mano tocando el picaporte de la puerta, el diablo de flamas volteó hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba su hijo. Él también se había quedado estático en su sitio, ignorando por un segundo que Emalf seguía llamándolo desesperadamente mientras avanzaba difícilmente entre las muchas personas que había presentes.

 _ **Creer que esto, en verdad es real  
Soñar que el sueño en los dos esta**_

No pasó nada… Solo se miraron un corto instante hasta que el más joven regresó en sí y se alejó abandonando el salón para huir sin rumbo fijo. No le importaba si Emalf lo seguía ni se percataba de ello, solo quería ir a un lugar tranquilo para desahogar su corazón roto en paz. Los tontos sueños de amor de cuentos no eran más que mentiras, no existían los finales felices donde los príncipes quedaban juntos; no con él.

Y seguida de su huida, Ivlis terminó la suya para resguardar lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad, saliendo por la puerta y cerrándola tan pronto como salió, apoyándose en la pared hasta dejarse caer y abrazarse de rodillas mientras se permitía llorar sin contener nada.

Ni siquiera había notado que entre los presentes solo uno se había atrevido a seguirlo. Se acabó, era todo… ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido?

Todo había sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad… Los ánimos de Satanick, el plan, el hermoso vals, la cercanía, sueños que no dejaban de ser ilusiones y espejismos falsos que caían ante él.

Dolía, dolía mil veces más que en el pasado. Lo había perdido todo, todo, ya no había esperanza a la cual aferrarse, solo le quedaba por aceptar lo que había querido negar durante años.

Su hijo… Ya no lo amaba.

 _ **Yo aquí… Y tú… Allá…**_

 **Jaja… Han de estar odiándome ahora mismo, pero no me quejo xd**

 **¿Qué? ¿Creían que les daría el final feliz tan pronto? Yo voy a dar cuantas vueltas quiera al asunto :v**

 **Me amo porque quedó romántico a más no poder y rompí sus sueños y esperanzas Xd**

 **Hoy tuvimos multishipp… Fue hermoso.**

 **Me desvelé escribiendo esta wea, así que espero que les guste.**

 **Como estoy cansada no tengo mucho que decir excepto… Bye :D Besitos.**

 **PD: Mátenme antes del 13, no quiero ni pisar el colegio :')**


	10. Deberías arder

**PUTA MADRE, LAMENTO TANTO LA TARDANZA :c Pero como les dije, empecé las clases hace más o menos un mes, y me come la cabeza. O sea, tuve examen de mates apenas entré y siento que me fue de la mierda, no mamen.**

 **Hasta ya tengo dos exámenes más fijados para fin de mes.**

 **No esperen verme actualizar seguido ;-;**

 **Pero aun así, seguiré escribiendo cada vez que tenga oportunidad. ESTE FIC NO SE ACABA HASTA QUE SE ACABA Y NO CAERÉ EN EL HIATUS.**

 **En fin… ¿Listos? :v Este capítulo y el que sigue van a abarcar el pasado. Este el de Licorice, más que nada. En el siguiente veremos más a Ivlis. Luego regresamos al bardo de la boda.**

 _ **Este fic, al igual que "Curse of Roses", está basado en un rol con mi diosa (COFCOFMISAKICOFCOF) por ello mismo están (Cómo dije) dedicados a ella y verán varios fragmentos que ella escribió tal cual… Excepto los prólogos e introducciones. Esos son 100% míos. (?)**_

 _ **Por ello mismo… ¡CRÉDITO A ELLA TAMBIÉN, POR AYUDARME! ¿Esto cuenta como fic hecho en equipo? Ni idea, solo sé que sin ella no lo hubiera desarrollado tanto (Mezclamos ideas de cada quien.) y se lo debo 3 Mil gracias y pásense por sus fics ¡Ella es mil veces mejor que yo!**_

 _ **¿Eh? ¿Que si haré el mismo anuncio en todos los capítulos? Claro que lo haré. No pararé de recordarle que esto es gracias a ella :v**_

 **Aclaraciones: *Tal vez quieran escuchar "Impossible" en la versión de Shontelle y Burn :D Queda chido.**

 ***LAMENTO SI ME QUEDÓ CULERO, SÍ?! NO QUISE DESAPROVECHAR LA SEMANA SANTA.**

-¡Viejo, espera! ¡Espera!

Emalf Gritaba a todo pulmón tratando de seguirle el paso al diablo, sin entender nada de lo que ocurría al igual que con todos los presentes ¿Qué había sido todo aquello?

Licorice e Ivlis habían deslumbrado tanto en la pista de baile que fue imposible no ver el aura romántica que desprendían ¿Por qué de pronto todo se terminó de una manera tan extraña?

Mors dirigió su mirada hacia el par que huía del salón. Esto ya se estaba poniendo demasiado extraño para su gusto, por no decir incómodo y alarmante para su mejor amiga, quien se quedó observando con preocupación.

No entendía que pasaba, solo había alcanzado a ver a Licorice alejarse como si el mal lo persiguiera y todos comenzaban a murmurar a su alrededor ¿Y ahora que rayos pasaba?

-Revlis… Espérame aquí… ¿Está bien? –Tenía un muy mal presentimiento que no podía ignorar. Si nadie sabía lo que pasaba, él mismo iría a averiguarlo. Tal vez con ello… Lograría calmarse a él mismo y a su pobre amiga.

-Mors... –Ella miró al mayor con profunda pena, asintiendo a su petición y tratando de alejarse del escándalo por un rato.

No estaba de ánimos para responder a las preguntas de su madre o invitados. Solo quería... Pensar un rato mientras pudiese mantener los pies sobre la tierra.

 _Esto... No es como lo imaginé..._

Ya no sabía bien que pensar, por lo que se limitaría a esperar al hijo de Reficul. Seguro él si sabría que hacer. Deseaba ser feliz eternamente con su soñado príncipe azul pero... ¿Por qué comenzaba a sentir que estaba tomando un rumbo erróneo? A estas alturas el amor parecía ser mucho más complicado en la realidad que como en su niñez se lo imaginaba.

 _¿Qué es lo que le pasa a este tonto ahora?_

Era lo único que se preguntaba mientras seguía el paso de Emalf y Licorice solo para al final encontrase con que habían ido hasta uno de los jardines del castillo. Gruñó por lo bajo, sabiendo que sería visto si entraba, por lo cual prefirió quedarse cerca de la puerta a escuchar.

No era mala opción, cabe a decir. Era uno de los pocos lugares en el que el joven diablo podría esperarse toparse con alguien y donde pudo dejar salir cada miligramo de dolor que carcomía su alma lentamente.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿POR QUÉ?!_

No lo entendía ¿Cómo fue que de un segundo a otro había pasado de sentirse el ser más feliz de los mundos al más miserable posible? No era justo... No era justo que la vida lo ilusionara de esta forma solo para verlo caer de nuevo.

Tan cruel...

Apretó los labios y golpeó la pared hasta casi abollarla mientras un lamento escapaba de su garganta, iniciando su más desconsolado llanto.

Fue tan iluso... Por un momento de verdad creyó que podía hacerlo, que obtendría el final feliz junto a Ivlis y todo ese dolor y decepción solo se volverían recuerdos llenos de burda inseguridad que olvidaría. Por una vez en años, se había dejado encantar por la magia de una hermosa danza, con un corazón palpitante de aquel cálido e inocente sentimiento que llevaba tantos años cultivando; aun cuando lucho por ocultarlo alguna vez. De verdad creyó que podría ser correspondido pero... La realidad era otra, y no la soportaba.

El dolor era tal que apenas había oído a Emalf entrar, antes de abrazarlo con desesperante deseo de consuelo en lo que el torrente de lágrimas solo aumentaba.

-¿E-Emalf?... ¡EMALF!

-¡¿E-eh?! –El pobre demonio apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al hoyo que había en la pared, causado por su amigo, cuando este se lanzó a su encuentro en un asfixiante abrazo y empezó a chillar entre hipos y llanto todo lo ocurrido, dejándolo paralizado en el lugar, pero con la suficiente consciencia como para corresponder y palmearle la espalda suavemente con el esfuerzo de calmarlo. Al segundo en que pudo dejarlo hacer ese gesto, sintió que su amigo empezaba a dejarse caer, por lo que lo acompañó arrodillado en el suelo junto a él. Su mente divagaba entre las teorías, posibilidades e ideas, pero no llegaba a nada. –Déjalo salir, amigo… Ya está… Aquí estoy…

-¡I-iba a decirlo...! ¡Si está con él! ¡Bwahhhh! ¡Está con él...! –Apenas y era capaz de hablar, sin embargo no paraba de repetir aquella fatídica oración mientras lo poco que le quedaba de corazón terminara de resquebrajarse. –Bwah... L-Lo perdí... P-Perdí a mamá para siempre... N-Nunca podré estar con quien amo, Emalf... M-Madre... Ivlis... Ya tiene a alguien más... Que no soy yo… ¡Bwaahhhh! –Siguió sollozando sin consuelo alguno, importándole poco si estaba mojando el hombro de su confiable amigo o si estaba actuando tal y como el niño que solía.

Ya nada le importaba. Solo quería dejar salir toda la agonía de su desolado corazón, de cualquier modo... Ya no le quedaba nada. Solo un corazón totalmente destrozado.

El amor no era tan dulce como habían dicho, a su parecer solo era amargo y repleto de espinas que iban acabando con lo poco que quedaba de él. Oficialmente, todo se había ido al carajo.

En medio de eso, el demonio se quemaba las neuronas con tal de llegar a una solución, una explicación, una excusa para que Licorice siguiera creyendo, algo que frenara su incontrolable llanto, lo que sea… Cualquier cosa que aliviara su pesar… Pero no tenía nada, solo un par de brazos dispuestos a contenerlo todo lo que necesitara, ahora mismo era un amigo que no podía hacer mucho, este era su límite.

-Puedes decirme qué ocurrió si quieres… Aquí estoy para escucharte aunque solo sea para eso. –Se sentía un fracaso. Su deber de ser niñero o cuidador de Licorice aparentemente nunca había terminado, incluso con él ya crecido cumplía ese papel voluntariamente.

Él era como su hermanito, le dolía profundamente verlo así y no poder hacer nada. Pero daría lo último que quedara de sí si era necesario. Fuera de aquello no dejaba de dar vueltas al asunto ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Su jefe y Satanick? Hubiese sido más posible a sus ojos que Rieta y él acabaran juntos ¿Cómo pasó esto…?

 _¿Q-Qué es lo que acaba de…?_

Mors aguardó silencio entrelazando sus propios dedos con un gesto de seriedad mientras se apoyaba completamente en la pared y se dedicaba a escucharlos a ambos sin dejar escapar un solo detalle.

Todo esto lo estaba confundiendo de sobre manera y que Licorice lloriqueara por algo relacionado a Ivlis no lo ayudaba bastante.

Aguantó un suspiro de sorpresa con tantas oraciones y palabras que podrían tener otro sentido ¿Acaso…? No, eso sería una locura ¿Cierto? Tenía que dejar de teorizar estupideces, no podía llegar a donde Revlis y decirle una confirmación errónea que podría causar un malentendido innecesario. Se mantendría al margen y dejaría la mente limpia y fría, esta situación ameritaba a alguien cuerdo y calmado que pensara con la cabeza y no actuara por impulso.

Aunque… Para qué negarlo… Todo lo que oía llevaba al mismo destino, a la misma respuesta.

-Emalf... Emalf... No s-soporto eso... –Sollozaba, incapaz de soltarlo porque estaba seguro que de hacerlo, solo se derrumbaría más rápido. Oficialmente era el ser más infeliz que nunca pudo existir, aun cuando su supuesta boda estaba a días de ocurrir. No podía ser más patético. –M-Me lo iba a decir... I-Incluso ya lo habían hablado... Fui un idiota por ilusionarme p-pero... Realmente creí que tenías razón... De verdad me iba a dejar llevar por todo... Y decirle... pero... N-No podría... No luego de saber que si era verdad... Está con esa basura ahora... Y yo... Yo... –Apretó la mandíbula, temblando de la frustración y dolor que lo invadían de solo imaginarlo. Nunca creyó que su peor pesadilla realmente ocurriría y de esta forma.

-Viejo, y-yo… No sé qué decir, esto está fuera de mi control… -No podía ir con su jefe a cuestionarle como se atrevía a elegir a Satanick cuando ya estaba Licorice en la lista aunque ganas no le faltaran, eso solo empeoraría todo, sería incómodo y es posible que el diablo de Pitch Black lo apaleara como nunca antes. No le temía a eso en realidad, solo a humillar a Licorice por revelar su secreto. Como el único que tuvo el honor de ser quien se enterara… Debía guardarlo.

-No te preocupes… Yo debí suponerlo... Madre ya dejó en claro que... Solo soy patético y débil... O-Obviamente yo no iba a ser correspondido... ¡Era obvio que él nunca me amará como yo lo hago! ¡Soy un idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! Tan patético... Que ni puedo confesarme sin fallar... Que ni puedo parar una boda que ya no deseo... Y-Ya no importa lo que haga, Emalf... Seré el diablo más imbécil e infeliz posible el resto de mi vida... Patético ¿No? –Ya no había nada por hacer. Estaba resquebrajado por dentro y se había rendido por completo. El destino no lo quería con Ivlis y... Ya entendió que luchar contra ello no serviría de nada. –Estoy...condenado...

Tras decir aquello no habló más, solo se dedicó a dejar salir todo el dolor con el que había cargado por tantos años y, que finalmente terminó por estallar hoy. Ya no le importaba nada, ni su vida, ni la boda, ni su corazón hecho añicos. No le quedaba nada a lo que aferrarse, ni las fuerzas para seguir con esto o detenerlo. Estaba atrapado y sin salida en este destino en el que él mismo se enredó. Ya ni tratar de culpar a alguien valía la pena; era culpa suya por amar a quien no debía y no haberlo dicho cuando pudo

-¡No digas esas cosas! ¡Ivlis jamás diría algo como eso y lo sabes! Quizás no corresponda tus sentimientos, pero te adora, eres su hijo, su todo… Y-Yo no puedo creerte… -Sin embargo… Después de todo lo que había ocurrido últimamente, nada podría ser imposible. Ivlis con Satanick… Ivlis despreciando a Licorice… ¿Qué estaba pasando? Todo iba tan rápido que no tenía tiempo de procesarlo sin que le explotara la cabeza. –No eres patético, solo estás triste… Todos se sienten patéticos cuando están tristes. Que las cosas no salgan como quieres ya es otra cosa, es el destino mismo, no tú fallando…

Ya no había manera de convencer a Licorice de que siguiera, ni tampoco que cancelara la bendita boda y la verdad es que tampoco quería hacerlo. Ya lo habían destrozado completamente ¿Había que agregar también a estas desgracias a la diosa molesta para que además de hacerlo quedar como un hijo de puta lo mate? No… No, ya no quería ver más a su amigo siendo humillado, insultado… Ya no quería verlo sufrir más. Cancelar la boda solo traería más odio.

-Licorice… Sé que quizás no quieres contármelo pero… ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió con Ivlis? ¿De verdad te dijo eso? Quizás entendiste mal… Hablo en serio cuando te digo que él te adora. No puede ser verdad…

Licorice suspiró separándose un poco de Emalf para tratar de secarse algunas lágrimas y controlar su voz. Ciertamente, aquel acontecimiento aún formaba parte del desconocimiento de Emalf, quizás ya era hora de decírselo. Total, ya no tenía nada que perder.

-E-Es verdad... Eso... Nunca te lo conté...-Sonrió fuertemente apenado por ello. Se había sentido tan miserable en aquel entonces, que fue incapaz de tocar el tema. Pero considerando lo miserable que se sentía ahora, ya ni le afectaba comentarlo. –Pues... Eso pasó hace mucho... Cuando...Aún era niño y podía cambiar mi forma. –Aquellos días donde al menos era el héroe de mamá, y nada de esto aún sucedía y creía infantilmente que crecería para casarse con su adorada madre y obtendría su "felices por siempre". Una época llena de ilusión, pero también de la felicidad que en su presente, la sentía tan desconocida. –Uhn… Lamento no habértelo contado, ahora que lo recuerdo.

-No te preocupes, supongo que en ese entonces no éramos tan cercanos… -Empezó a ser útil en la casa para el menor solo desde el momento en que lo de Envi se resolvió, puesto que había sido el primero en enterarse y animarlo a contarle a su jefe.

Lo recordaba… Él moría de ganas por ir a delatarlo con todo el castillo, pero Licorice se mostraba humillado por lo ocurrido como si hubiese sido su culpa… Así que había prometido guardar el secreto el tiempo necesario. Afortunadamente eso los había vuelto cercanos y he aquí la demostración de que era el nuevo psicólogo del diablo.

-Tú no te preocupes por eso, cuéntaselo al buen Emalf.

-Eres el mejor amigo que podría pedir ¿Sabes? –Murmuró en lo que trataba de ordenar sus recuerdos. No se guardaría nada ni se saltaría detalles. Emalf ya le había demostrado en más de una ocasión que era confiable para lo que fuera. Guardar secretos ya no era necesario y... Quizás esto ayudaría a dejar salir algo de su dolor. Lo necesitaba

-Fue… Tiempo después de lo que pasó con Envi.

El demonio de gafas silenció completamente escuchando su relato. Era hora de la verdad, era el momento de saber por qué se había rendido, por qué Revlis apareció en sus vidas, el inicio de todo este infierno para Licorice.

...

..

.

Era un bello mediodía, incluso para un mundo tan oscuro como aquel donde era poco común ver la luz del sol.

Sí… Definitivamente era un buen día, incluso para aquellos que la habían pasado mal últimamente, tal cual cierto diablo de corta edad acercándose a la sala con algo preparado entre manos para alguien especial. No era la gran cosa, solo una artesanía, un anillo que logró hacer en el jardín arreglándoselas con tréboles y tallos.

Como todo niño, nada fuera de lo común.

Su madre por otro lado, charlaba tranquilamente con su conocida albina. La última estaba más callada que de lo usual, pero no lo volvía una visita incómoda.

Solo charlaban como todo adulto, nada raro.

-¡Mamá! ¡Hice algo para ti! –Exclamó apenas llegó al encuentro del adulto de mechones rojizos, cual le sonrió palmeando su cabeza un par de veces.

-Aww, cielo. No debiste molestarte, pero… ¿Puedo saber qué es? –Fingió curiosidad, aunque ya había alcanzado a ver qué era el regalo antes de que su hijo lo escondiera torpemente tras su espalda.

-¡Cierra los ojos! –Ivlis enarcó una ceja antes de obedecer. Apenas lo hizo, sintió cómo cuidadosamente se le era colocado. –Y… ¡Listo, ya puedes abrirlos!

 _Un anillo, eh…_

Le gustaría no malinterpretar ese gesto.

No dudó en estrechar amorosamente al niño entre sus brazos desde el instante en que pudo observar el regalo en su dedo. Sí, se marchitaría y no sería muy útil en algún momento ¿Y qué? Incluso sabiéndolo, ese tipo de detalles siempre significarían algo valioso para Ivlis, así como para Licorice era demasiado que los aceptaran tan cariñosamente.

-¡Te quedó tan lindo, tesoro! Tienes mucha habilidad.

La vida… Había cambiado gratamente desde hace unos meses en los que el tema relacionado a Envi dio fin y con él, el inocente brillo en los ojos miel del niño por fin había regresado a la normalidad.

Licorice era más feliz, se lo notaba más tranquilo y radiante cada día, y eso le llenaba de dicha… Después de todo lo horrible que había pasado… Pudo seguir con su vida siendo el mismo niño adorable que crio. Adoraba a su madre incluso más que antes, y sus demostraciones de afecto solo se multiplicaban cada día.

Nunca se cansaba de estar a su lado o entregarle obsequios pequeños. Ya no le asustaba ser tan obvio con sus sentimientos; estaba más seguro que nunca que amaba al diablo de las llamas, y ese sentir crecía con cada palpitar.

Ivlis… A él aun le costaba olvidarlo. Le había dolido profundamente enterarse de aquello, su hijo había dejado de ser puro y él no había hecho nada por impedirlo, hasta sentía que en parte era su culpa por no notarlo antes.

Había tantas cosas por las cuales se culpó luego de eso… Había tanto que quería compensarle a su hijo, pero sentía que aún no era suficiente.

-Me alegro que te guste, mamá.

Sí… Lo pensaba constantemente, incluso siendo testigo de aquella sonrisa puramente alegre de su niño antes de besar su mejilla y volver con rapidez hacia al jardín.

Él no podía ver el lado malo ahora. Las cosas iban mejorando dulcemente desde que fue libre de aquel malnacido, su madre se encargó de mimarlo y cuidarlo para recuperar su sonrisa al igual que todos en el castillo. El sentimiento de vergüenza lentamente fue reemplazado por el afecto y apoyo que realmente había recibido. Se sentía más cercano a sus hermanos, Rieta y Emalf

¿Para qué detenerse en más detalles que lo harían sufrir? Al fin y al cabo, todo fue regresando a la normalidad y la llegada de aquel torpe pero agradable subordinado nuevo también había ayudado

¿Quién diría que Sullivan terminaría integrándose como un buen amigo en tan poco tiempo? Era un buen tipo... Desastrosamente torpe como para oírlo hasta allí romper algo, pero buen sujeto.

Ahora comprendía por qué su madre y Glasses habían insistido tanto en hacer que él reemplazara el puesto de Envi.

Y hablando del cuervo… Lo estaba viendo ahora mismo, echado en el suelo después de que una avalancha de libros de un estante le cayera encima… De nuevo.

-¡S-Sullivan, resiste! ¡Ahí voy! –Gritó desde el otro extremo de la sala, la gorgna antes de correr hacia el adolorido de su colega con intenciones de ayudarlo.

-C-Creo que veo pajaritos con la cara de Olivia… Ay…

El más joven soltó una risa antes de volver a lo suyo. Esperaba que el pobre estuviera bien. Sullivan merecía crédito, quien le dio el libro para intentar llevar a cabo esta idea fue él después de todo.

¿Qué idea? Dirán… Bueno…

 _Roja... Roja... ¿Dónde habrá otra flor roja?_

Canturreaba infantilmente, dando mil vueltas por el jardín. Había pasado toda la mañana llenando de corona de flores a su madre, pero ahora se enfocaba particularmente a buscar todas las flores rojas para intentar hacer algo que vio en el libro: Un corazón de flores

¿Motivo? No había nada más que el inocente y dulce amor que guardaba para él adulto, que cada día solo crecía más y más

-Uh… Tallo por aquí… Ojalá a mamá le guste. –Balbuceaba por lo bajo en un tono alegre e infantil, como el niño que aún era.

La ilusión de su primer amor bañaba cada una de sus acciones y el buen humor en su sonrisa se expandía a todo a su alrededor. Estaba poniendo todo de sí para lograr recuperar la sonrisa alegre que poseía desde antes de aquel fatídico acontecimiento en su vida, aferrándose a su profundo y cálido sentimiento hacia el de mechas rojas para terminar de sanar cada herida en su alma.

-Uhn… -Pausando su labor por un instante, revisó en su bolsillo hasta dar con un papel doblado cuidadosamente, cual se quedó mirando un rato.

 _Me pregunto si debería dársela…_

Con solo su amor Ivlis había logrado hacerlo olvidar todo ese dolor… Por ello, no merecía menos que todo gesto que pudiera ofrecer.

Ivlis se merecía todo eso…

Aunque él no pensara igual.

-Quién lo diría. –Murmuró risueñamente la femenina voz de la diablesa albina, sin despegar su mirada de su revista, pero sí percatándose de que sus palabras robaron la atención de su acompañante.

-¿Qué? –Estaba un poco confundido por lo repentino del comentario, y el contexto que no conocía. De por sí le pareció raro que Reficul no le sacara la mirada de encima desde que llegó su hijo y ahora esto.

Ella bajó la revista y le regresó la mirada sin disimulo alguno. –Él realmente te ama. –Sonrió victoriosa de que sus palabras causaran efecto coloreando de rojo las mejillas del contrario. Era tan obvio, aun si quisiera negarlo ella era Reficul, nada se le escapaba. –Heh, luce como si lo supieras. –Rio dando vuelta la revista, observando desde la ventana al niño para después levantarse de su asiento y sentarse al lado del diablo, que ahora prefería observar el suelo.

-U-Uh… Claro que sí. Es mi hijo después de todo. –Trató de ignorar los nervios que le causaban la tranquilidad de su amiga para hablar con tanta naturalidad y el hecho de que escuchaba sus palabras de otro modo.

Aunque… Ella nunca lo dijo de otra forma. –Ni trates de disimularlo. Sé lo que es un corazón flechado cuando lo veo.

-T-Tú… ¿Cómo…?

-No te preocupes. No eres obvio, él tampoco lo es. Simplemente mi percepción es más aguda que la del resto. –Alzó los hombros con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Muy natural tu reacción, eh…

-No esperes menos de una moral entre seres como nosotros, Ivlis. –Una ligera risa salió de sus labios volviendo la vista un momento hacia la ventana. –Tienes mucha suerte. Él es valiente, te adora… Creo que no ha habido una sola vez en que se echara hacia atrás para defenderte. Si fuera mayor yo diría que es un buen hombre para ti.

-Lo sé. –Suspiró con pesar, como si las palabras ajenas más que animarlo solo le recordaran algo. –Emalf habla dormido a veces, y… No es tan difícil darte cuenta. –No había por qué reclamar nada, él había estado en la misma situación desde hace tiempo. Quizás ya no, pero alguna vez lo estuvo.

Ahora era algo… Similar…

Así tal cual Reficul había dicho ¿No se distingue fácilmente un corazón flechado? El suyo ya lo estaba, pero las cosas no eran como él lo hubiese querido ahora que entró en razón.

Vamos, fue lindo ilusionarse cuando lo aceptó, pero no podía ignorar la realidad.

-Y… ¿Qué te desanima en ello? No finjas demencia conmigo, sé que sientes lo mismo y no solo eso, sé que te trae loco. –Podía ser poco presente, pero era observadora en ciertas cosas. Y ser amiga del diablo de flamas le daba cierta ventaja. –¿Cuál es el problema? Él te ama, lo amas, se aman… Es mutuo, podrían… Ya sabes, estar juntos…

Ella más que nadie sabía que el amor a veces era difícil, que no sería bien visto o traería sacrificios ¿Pero eso la detuvo cuando Sin la hizo caer de rodillas a sus pies? Nunca. Y siendo consciente de lo feliz que se puede ser alcanzando el amor, no dudaría en animar a otro que lo veía imposible.

Después de todo… ¿Por qué no? Ivlis lo merecía.

-Eso es exactamente lo que me preocupa. –La diablesa levantó una ceja sin entender el punto al cual trataba de llegar. –Él es un niño. No sabe lo que piensa, no sabe lo que dice… Me preocupa que se la pase protegiéndome, que se exponga así… Tú sabes lo que pasó.

-Oh, eso… -Bajó la mirada apenada. Ni ella ni nadie olvidarían ese día. El pequeño diablo era uno de los pocos presentes en el castillo que se había ganado el afecto de muchos, enterarse de aquello fue horrible. Incluso para ella, que entendía el sentimiento materno.

Sin embargo, aun con ello, seguía sin comprender del todo qué trataba de decirle Ivlis.

-Es solo un niño, no mide el peligro. Hay ciertas cosas que él no entiende y una de ellas es su "enamoramiento".

-No digas tonterías… -Frunció el ceño sin comprenderle. –Él TE AMA, de verdad lo hace. Es puro, es sincero, es honesto, es palpable ¡Y tú igual lo amas! ¿Entonces por qué dices eso? ¿Por qué no aprovechas tu oportunidad? ¿No quieres estar con él? Yo creía que querías ser feliz junto a alguien algún día…

Sin haberlo esperado, sus palabras lograron crispar al diablo de flamas haciéndole reaccionar bruscamente.

-¡Por supuesto que lo amo! ¡Por supuesto que quiero estar con él!... Es solo que… Míralo, sólo míralo.

La diablesa alzó una ceja aun confundida y obedeció mirando por la ventana. Entrecerró los ojos, no veía el problema aun. –¿Qué tiene? No me vengas con tu moralidad incestuosa ahora, eso no te detuvo antes y siendo lo que somos no debería importar.

-No es eso… Él es… Es todo lo que dijiste ¿Sí? Es valiente, gentil, noble… Hizo tantas cosas por mí… Pero yo no merezco nada de eso. Él tendría que buscar a alguien que no sea tan… Tan yo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Ivlis, no me vengas de nuevo con tus estupideces! –Se levantó indignada, dejando su revista a un lado.

No llegaba a entender por qué el diablo se despreciaba tanto a sí mismo ¿Eran las cicatrices del abuso? ¿Era algo que tenía que ver con el dios del sol? ¿Qué era esta tontería de impedirse ser feliz cuando tenía la oportunidad a su alcance?

Se mordió los labios de la frustración contenida, le hubiese dado una tremenda bofetada para que reaccionara, pero no era su estilo en estas situaciones. Era estúpido seguir con eso, Ivlis tenía suerte de haberse enamorado otra vez y de alguien que merecía su amor y aparte lo amaba de la misma manera ¿Por qué no hacía algo para estar junto a él? Su nivel de comprensión no alcanzaría sus razones.

-No eres tan ridículo como dices que eres excepto cuando te pones en ese estado ¿Sabes?

Él no pareció sorprenderse ante esa reacción, solo siguió mirándola desde su lugar al tiempo en el que fruncía el ceño. –¿Qué? Tú misma lo dijiste antes, hasta compararme con cucarachas son insultos para ellas. –Reficul desvió la mirada apenadamente, recordaba esos tiempos en los que su rencor a Ivlis la hacían actuar de esa forma tan vil. No estaba orgullosa de ello, razón por la cual se quedó callada al mencionarlo. –Tú lo has dicho… Valiente, leal, puro… Él es todo eso y más ¡¿Y yo qué?! ¡Soy un fracaso para casi todo! ¡No fui capaz de protegerlo a él, no sé protegerme a mí mismo!

Ella no encontró palabras para contrariarlo, quería dejarlo hablar antes de oponerse.

Sabía que podría hacer que Ivlis lo confesara en algún momento, el único problema es que ninguno de los dos notaba que desde poca distancia alguien más podría oírlos.

-Oh... Creo que ya está...-Ignorante de lo que se desarrollaba en la sala, Licorice terminaba de acomodar el corazón de flores rojas. Tal vez estaba algo deforme y parecía al borde de desarmarse, pero cargaba con todo su esfuerzo y amor. Era lo que contaba ¿No? No dudaba en que su madre podría verle lo lindo de todos modos.

Sin dudarlo más, fue hacia donde los adultos conversaban, apenas logrando escuchar parte de su charla.

No había alcanzado a oír del todo bien hasta que creyó escuchar su nombre, por lo que se acercó sigilosamente hasta poder hacerlo. No había malas intenciones en ello, solo la inocente curiosidad de saber que decía su adorada madre de él cuando no estaba cerca.

Apenas creyó entender lo que hablaban, deseó de todo corazón no haberse acercado.

-Lo de Licorice y yo no podría ser… Lo sabes… ¿Quién podría amar a alguien tan débil, patético e inservible? Alguien que no sabe ni salvarse a sí mismo, que ya está completamente ensuciado… Ya no lo vale más.

Por más que deseara con todas sus fuerzas permanecer junto a su hijo, lo sentía como un sentimiento muy egoísta. Licorice había hecho tantas cosas por él… ¿Y él que hizo por su hijo? Nada… No le era útil a nadie, sus hijos podrían estar sin él y sabrían cuidarse solos. Aun no se perdonaba esos días en los que el pequeño llegó a su vida y no hizo más que tacharlo de engendro ¿Era justo para él dejarse encantar por estos nuevos sentimientos? Quizás, para sufrirlos, porque disfrutar un trato amoroso de su hijo no era algo que se ganaba.

No podría… No podría aprovecharse de aquellos sentimientos tan inocentes ¡Licorice era un niño, por Vicers! ¿Qué le aseguraba que sus sentimientos seguirían ahí cuando creciera? ¿Qué le aseguraba que lo seguiría amando cuando se diera cuenta de cómo era él realmente?

Licorice creía conocer todo de él, pero ciertamente, quizá solo estaba centrado en su faceta más decente y amorosa. Una de sus muchas caras, una que perdería relevo apenas las demás fueran vistas.

No… Un ser como él tan lleno de defectos no tendría por qué estar junto a uno como lo era su hijo.

Dolía… Pero era la verdad, y así tal cual era tenía que aceptarla.

-Crecerá… Se dará cuenta de ello y verás cómo lo va a olvidar.

-Ivlis…

-Ya no me hables más del tema ¿De acuerdo? No me hagas sentir peor de lo que ya me siento, no es tan fácil para mí tampoco, pero es lo mejor. –Para su hijo también sería lo mejor… ¿No es así?

No, no lo sería.

 _¿Patético? ¿Débil? ¿Inservible? Incapaz de salvarse a sí mismo... Ensuciado..._

Trató de contener un sonido de llanto mientras esas filosas palabras destrozaban su corazón.

¿Todo eso... Era lo que el diablo de flamas pensaba de él? Sus labios temblaron mientras todo a su alrededor comenzaba a visualizarse húmedamente y sus pies suplicaban por alejarse lo más rápido posible, sin rumbo fijo.

No quería seguir escuchando, no deseaba terminar de romper en llanto precisamente cerca del adulto, no quería darle mayores motivos para acrecentar la verdad en sus ofensas.

Si tan solo se hubiera quedado… Tal vez las cosas podrían haber salido mejor.

-Supongo que entonces no se lo dirás… -Suspiró, la albina, tomando su revista.

Insistir en esto ya no valía la pena, lo había intentado muchas veces pero esta era la primera vez que Ivlis dejaba claro su punto y no podía contra eso.

De no ser por sus principios y la confianza que el diablo tenía en ella ya hubiese dicho todo a Licorice y entonces Ivlis no tendría escape… Pero conociéndolo trataría de negarlo, lastimando en el proceso al joven. A su perspectiva todo esto era sumamente ridículo

¿Y qué si Licorice era un niño? Seguía siendo más maduro de lo que aparentaba, lo suficiente para aceptar sus sentimientos como algo que traspasaba lo fraternal y sobre llevarlo de una forma decente y noble. Tampoco pensaba que en algún momento podría llegar a creer todas esas barbaridades de Ivlis ¡Lo adoraba profundamente! ¡Si no había sido afectado por Satanick cuando era un niño nada podría cambiar ahora!

Pero, bueno… No podría decidir por él…

-Tal vez no…

… Pero sí podría convencerlo por completo algún día.

Ivlis no dijo más que eso antes de hundirse en su asiento y dejar a diablesa volverse a sentar en su lugar, riendo con la incógnita de ese "Tal vez" que no era ni un No ni un Sí.

No pudo evitar sonreír por lo bajo de todos modos, ya encontraría otro momento para convencer a Ivlis, otro momento más liviano.

(…)

-D-Duele... Y-Yo... L-Lo siento...

No paraba de balbucear esas palabras entre lamentos una vez que se alejó lo suficiente, como si realmente todo fuese su culpa.

Fue tan iluso…

Por un momento de verdad creyó que su sueño aún estaba a solo pasos de ser una realidad, que Ivlis quizás si lo amaría tanto como él lo ansiaba, que todo lo que había pasado no importaría y al final, su desenlace digno de un cuento se haría realidad... Pero todo fue una vergonzosa ilusión que no pasaría de ser solo ello.

 _Y-Yo no quise esto... De verdad ¡No! ¡Y-Yo no quise…!_

La frustración y el dolor escapaban de sí entre sollozos contenidos. No quería que nadie lo escuchara o viera, ya se había humillado lo suficiente al vivir estúpidamente bajo la creencia de que todo estaba bien.

 _Patético…_

Cada una de aquellas horribles palabras no dejaban de repetirse dentro de su cabeza, haciendo el mismo eco junto a las burlas de su difunto verdugo. Nunca quiso aceptarlo, luchó por no creerlo, por nunca darle la razón pero... Él tuvo razón al final. Su madre nunca lo amaría después de lo que sucedió.

No podría culparle, ni él mismo era capaz de amarse sabiéndose tan indigno y herido como para siquiera seguir alimentando aquella semilla de amor en su corazón que finalmente iba mostrando sus verdaderas espinas

¡Por eso no había querido decírselo a nadie! Sabía que esto pasaría, y ahora que lo vivía, dolía mil veces que cualquiera de las torturas que soportó en aquella sucia y oscura habitación.

Su madre lo veía con lástima, lo veía indigno de ser amado, lo veía como un ser sucio, patético, débil e inservible... ¿Qué más podría hacer ahora para cambiar? Incluso si trataba de mejorar, el pasado seguiría intacto, así como el destrozo sentimental que le provocó tan horrendo rechazo.

 _Inútil... S-Soy tan inútil…_

Ni siquiera había podido cuidarse ¿Y pretendía un final feliz donde salvaba a Ivlis? Se notaba que no dejó de ser mocoso llorón de meses atrás. No había querido aceptar la verdad hasta que se vio forzado a oírlo de la misma boca de su madre.

Estaba condenado a amar a quién no lo amaba y no podría hacer nada más que recoger los grises pedazos de su corazón tristemente.

 _...Patético y débil... ¿No?_

Forzó una sonrisa amarga, observando por un último instante el deforme arreglo floral que casi regalaba a su progenitor. Sin duda debía ser menos que una ameba para intentar expresar su afecto de una forma tan humillante... No era sorpresa que fuese rechazado. Estaba casi seguro que esto apenas y daría algo de lástima... Como su existencia misma.

 _Mamá... Merece algo mejor... Algo… Que no pude ser yo..._

Concluyó con pesar, abandonando entre la hierba aquel obsequio.

Quizás ya era hora de aceptarlo... Alguien como él... Nunca sería digno de Ivlis. Fue iluso creerlo.

-¿Uh?

Creyó oír pasos acercándose, por lo que no dudó en secar su rostro tan rápido como pudo, disimulando su reciente llanto. Nadie lo había notado, pero se había vuelto muy bueno en ello desde lo sucedido con el demonio cabra.

Trató de disimular su bajo ánimo al reconocer de quién se trataba.

Tal vez una charla de lo que sea ayudaría a mermar tantas emociones negativas en su alma. En ese momento estaba tan dolido, que sentía que si hablaba del asunto con Emalf o quien sea, solo terminaría estallando aún más en dolor ¿Quién diría que usaría tan rápido de nuevo su máscara de "Estoy bien. No tiene importancia"? Al parecer, nunca avanzaba en nada, solo retrocedía tristemente, como era de esperarse de alguien que ni era digno del amor de su madre ahora. No... Tal vez nunca lo fue, pero no quiso aceptarlo.

Afortunadamente para él, no era ningún familiar suyo que pudiera escandalizarse si lo veía así, solo era Mors, quien hasta hace rato había estado en Gray Garden y regresaba de hacerle un encargo a su madre Sin, cual en ese momento se encontraba en la cocina con la pequeña Crea.

El demonio no planeaba quedarse más pues quería regresar cuanto antes, pero justo en el camino pudo visualizar al sollozo diablo menor.

-Uh… ¿Licorice? –Se acercó con intenciones de saludar y verificar su estado. Es cierto que tenía apuro, pero no demasiado, podía tomarse unos segundos antes de retomar su camino. –Licorice, qué suerte encontrarte, eh… ¿Estás bien? –A diferencia de muchos, era bueno para notar detalles como ojos sollozos y lágrimas secas, demasiado bueno. No quería presionar de todos modos, así que esperó su respuesta mientras pensaba algo.

-¡M-Mors! N-No sabía que estabas por aquí. –Saludó con un débil ánimo. De verdad no ansiaba preocupar a nadie con sus absurdos problemas sentimentales. Nunca solía hablar de ello con alguien que no fuera Emalf. –Estoy bien...No te preocupes. M-Me entró algo de polen en los ojos... No importa mucho. –Desvió la mirada, luchando por no rememorar el fatídico instante que rompió su corazón minutos atrás o estaba seguro que comenzaría a llorar de nuevo.

El oji rojo no le creyó del todo, pero aun así se mantuvo neutral. –¿Seguro?

-S-Sí, en serio… De todos modos… Es raro verte por aquí. –Trató de desviar el tema para disimular, lo cual por lo visto funcionó al ver que la tensión en el mayor disminuía.

-Oh… Solo vine a traerle a mamá unas frutas que me pidió. Ya iba a volver a ver a una amiga.

-¿Amiga? –No mostró falso interés, era genuino. Sabía que Mors no era un joven muy sociable y escuchar que tenía alguna amiga lo alegraba y hasta le picaba la curiosidad.

-Uh, sí… Puedes venir si quieres.

-¿De verdad... Puedo ir contigo? –Levantó la mirada con genuina ilusión, opacando por cortos segundos la tristeza pasada. Aceptar era demasiado tentador como para siquiera considerar decir "no". Tal vez era eso lo que realmente necesitaba. Un corto y pequeño cambio de aire, nuevos amigos, entretenerse... Hacer todo lo posible por no pensar más en Ivlis. Ya no tenía caso ¿Cierto?

Y quien sabe... Quizás su madre estaría feliz de librarse por unas horas de cuidar de alguien tan patético y débil.

Mors se sintió bastante satisfecho de verlo interesado en su propuesta, quizás hasta sorprendido. Él no era de hablar mucho, de hecho no se lo veía andar con nadie casi nunca y solo hablaba con Licorice o Glasses de vez en cuando. Que tuviese una "amiga" era un tema novedoso, pues él no andaba contándolo por ahí, no lo creía necesario. Aunque por esta vez…

-¡Seguro! A ella también le encantaría conocerte, le he contado un poco de cosas sobre ti y tiene curiosidad. –Lo creía como una idea genial, ambos tenían casi la misma edad, se llevarían bastante bien y él no se sentiría tan incómodo sabiendo que su amiga era muchas veces más joven que él.

Por su parte no le importaba, de hecho hasta tenía buen recibimiento por los padres de la joven y nunca se mostraban incómodos o molestos al verlo con ella a pesar de su avanzada edad, cosa que le aliviaba bastante. Pero a ella le convendría tener amigos de su edad.

-Entonces… Le diré a Rieta y nos vamos ¿Si? –Sugirió al ver a su niñera limpiando algo en el siguiente pasillo. Lo ideal hubiese sido decírselo directamente a su madre pero... No tenía agallas suficientes para verla a la cara ahora. Necesitaba tiempo.

-Perfecto, ante cualquier cosa dile que tienes a varios mayores confiables para cuidarlos. –Sonrió señalándose a sí mismo al tiempo que recordaba a los demás adultos que se encargaban de cuidar a la semi diosa de ojos grises.

No había considerado antes la opción de presentarla con Licorice pues ella no se veía tan interesada en tener otros amigos aparte de él y no quería presionarla, además de que el menor solo pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con su madre. Pero ahora que lo veía desocupado y hasta ilusionado con ello, lo creía conveniente.

Esperó pacientemente en lo que él avisaba a su niñera, y una vez llegó lo cargó en sus hombros cruzando el portal después de que este se despidiera de Rieta. Mo era un problema, él era bastante fuerte y Licorice no pesaba tanto como para decir que estaba rozando la pre adolescencia.

-¡Ella dijo que sí mientras volvamos a la tarde! Ahora… ¿Quién es esa amiga que dijiste? –Sabía que estaba por conocer a la "fantasiosa ilusión" o "escape" de su vida. Siempre había sido un burdo cobarde que huía de todo... De su amor por su madre... Y aquella, fue la primera vez que Revlis lo ayudó a olvidarlo momentáneamente, aún sin conocerse.

-Se llama Revlis, es como de tu edad ¿Te acuerdas del Jardín Gris? Etihw y Kcalb son sus padres. Te agradará, aunque es un poco tímida… -Seguía contando, en lo que el camino de grava los llevaba hasta el castillo de tonalidades grises.

En esos instantes nunca supo que había sellado no solo el destino de Licorice, sino también el suyo.

(…)

-Bien… Aquí es… Por cierto. Ya has venido antes ¿No?

-No en realidad… Sé que hubo una boda y eso, pero solo mamá fue invitada. Yo estaba enfermo y no asistí. –Esta era su primera vez visitando Gray Garden, aunque ya conocía a uno que otro ser de ahí, como la demonio de cabellos verdes y actitud eufórica que había venido de visita una vez.

Le gustaba… Todo era tan colorido, lleno de flores, con un cielo azul despejado y mariposas y abejas desplazándose en el aire. Los habitantes tampoco perdían relevo, eran igual de peculiares, todos con rostros pacíficos y aparente actitud agradable.

Sin dudas algo completamente diferente a la tanda de dementes que vivían en Pitch Black World.

-Me gusta este lugar.

-Sabía que lo haría. –Aseguró el demonio, avanzando entre los muchos ángeles y demonios que charlaban en la entrada del castillo.

Licorice no dejó pasar ni un solo detalle, estuvo atento desde que entraron, curioso ante la peculiar decoración de piedras negras y blancas y el entorno gris.

 _Esto sí tiene crédito para llamarlo "Castillo gris."_

Nada mal… El nombre de aquel mundo tenía su mérito en colores y variedad de habitantes, quién lo diría.

Guardó silencio, incluso cuando Mors lo bajó de sus hombros y se detuvieron frente a una puerta enorme luego de haber subido tantas escaleras. No requirieron tocar, solo pasaron.

-Señor diablo, Dios… He vuelto. –Avisó, a lo cual la diosa blanca volteó desde su asiento.

-¡Mors! Te tardaste menos de lo esperado. Mi pequeña ya te extrañaba.

Licorice se quedó observando, no por timidez, sino por curiosidad. Había visto a Kcalb y Etihw en varias ocasiones que visitaban su casa, pero no hablaba con ellos, solo los veía socializar cada tanto con su madre.

Eran tal cuales los recordaba, y a su lado se encontraban un par de ángeles y un par de gatitas. Ambos ángeles de cabello y ojos grises, una de un tono más oscuro que el otro, parches en ojos contrarios, alas blancas y halos sobre sus cabezas. La chica era mucho más baja que su compañero y lucía más informal en todos los sentidos de la palabra, y el chico era alto, de traje formal y rostro serio.

El par de gatitas se complementaban, ambas tenían las mismas orejas, colas, dos pares de alas, traje de colegialas y mismo tono carmesí en los ojos. Una de ellas tenía mirada traviesa e inocente, alas, colas y orejas negras contrastando sobre su cabellera larga y blanca. La otra tenía una mirada igual de juguetona, pero más pícara, tenía cabello corto y negro, ideal para sus orejas blancas al igual que el resto de demoníacas características.

Pero quien más le llamó la atención fue la niña que la diosa cargaba, cual suponía debía ser Revlis.

Como la viva imagen de sus padres… Ojos grises, cabello blanco, tierna estatura y sonrisa dulce. No tenía cuernos o cola, por lo que debía suponer que tiraba más hacia su madre.

-¡Mors! ¡Volviste! –Exclamó la pequeña semidiosa antes de saltar de los brazos de su madre hasta los de su preciado amigo demonio, cual soltó una risa animada al recibirla, risa nunca antes escuchada por ningún otro.

-¿Creías que no lo haría? –Preguntó juguetonamente antes de bajarla de nuevo.

-¡Claro que sí lo creí! ¡Me subestimas! –Se quejó falsamente, hasta que notó la presencia de alguien más.

-¡Oh, Mors! ¡Trajiste a Licorice! –Exclamó Etihw, llamando la atención del par de ángeles. –Les hablé de él ¿Recuerdan? Es el hijo de Ivlis.

-¡Es el joven diablo! –Dijo la gatita de cabello blanco, acercándose sin recato.

-¡El joven diablo es! –Repitió su compañera.

-Oh, no lo inventaban. –Comentó Wodahs por lo bajo.

-¡¿Y por qué lo íbamos a inventar?! –Saltó de repente Kcalb, notoriamente ofendido.

-No lo sé, nos sonaba poco creíble. –Concluyó Grora alzándose de hombros sin dar mucha lata con eso. –No sería raro que quisieran engañarnos para vernos la cara de tontos.

-Por favor, no discutamos cuando tenemos un nuevo invitado. –Trató de silenciar, la diosa, bajando de su asiento para saludar al menor, quien se había quedado en silencio escuchando el corto debate. –Licorice, es bueno verte por aquí. No hemos hablado mucho. Tampoco nos hemos presentado correctamente ¿Verdad? –Él le sonrió y negó con la cabeza. –En ese caso, soy Etihw. Él es mi esposo Kcalb, su hermano Wodahs y nuestro ángel jefe, ella es Grora, esas dos que ves allá son Ater y Arbus…

-¡Ater y Arbus presentándose, Licorice! –Dijo la gata negra.

-¡Presentándose, Arbus y Ater!

-Y supongo que no conoces tampoco a mi pequeña Revlis… Eh… ¿Revlis? –Justo ahora que lo notaba, su hija se había escondido detrás suya, aferrándose a su falda con una tímida mirada clavada en el suelo. –Mi niña, no tengas vergüenza. Él es de quien Mors te ha hablado ¿Recuerdas?

-No te preocupes, Revlis. Es un amigo mío. –Animó también del demonio, logrando que con ello, la semidiosa se asomara de las faldas de su madre y se acercara cautelosamente.

Licorice no entendía del todo aquel ataque de timidez, quizá porque no acostumbraba a hacer amigos, pero sabía por experiencias con Ivlis cómo hacer que el ambiente fuera menos tenso para su nueva amiga.

-Revlis ¿Verdad? Soy Licorice, es un placer. –Ella no dijo palabra, solo asintió un par de veces. –Mors me dijo que querías conocerme ¿No? Pensé que podríamos jugar afuera si quieres.

-M-Me… Me encantaría. –Dijo finalmente, esbozando una dulce sonrisa.

-¡No vayan muy lejos a menos que Mors los acompañe, queridos! –Advirtió Etihw antes de dejar partir al demonio con el par de niños agarrados de sus manos.

Revlis respiró tranquila con su querido amigo de por medio. No acostumbraba a conocer gente nueva, puesto que la mayoría de sus amigos los conocía desde que era una bebé, así que esto la tenía un poco nerviosa, sin embargo no permitiría que por ello no pudiera hacer un nuevo amigo.

-Mors ¿Qué tal si vamos de paseo con las chicas? Quiero mostrarle a Licorice cómo es el pueblo. –Pidió la pequeña, a lo cual el aludido mostró interés.

-Uh… Creo que Yosafire me dijo que no tenía nada que hacer, así que… ¿Tú que dice, Licorice?

-No veo por qué no.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Muero por mostrarte el lindo jardín de Yosaf!

(…)

La tarde había caído sobre el cielo, anaranjada y rojiza, apenas brillando algunas estrellas impacientes por la llegada del anochecer.

La pequeña reunión de juegos entre el par de niños y el demonio mayor había acabado, básicamente porque Mors tenía deberes que atender con su madre, y Licorice se iba con él como llegó. Antes de irse, la semi diosa los despidió con un beso en la mejilla y Etihw con una invitación a regresar cualquier otro día que lo desearan, que eran bienvenidos.

La había pasado de maravilla. Cada lugar que visitaba era más bello que el anterior, y eso que Rawberry había insistido en hacer un juego de las escondidas en una cueva llena de murciélagos.  
Revlis siempre fue amable, dándole datos e información acerca de cualquier cosa sobre su mundo, incluso contándole unas inocentes teorías sobre la espada en el árbol y una guerra.  
Froze… Bueno, ella y su sensato silencio lograron ganárselo, al igual que el miedoso pero razonable actuar de Macarona.

En medio del regreso, tomado de la mano de Mors, trataba de no parecer muy afligido. La había pasado muy bien despejándose por un rato, pero la realidad era… Que no podría olvidar tan fácilmente lo de ese medio día, no importaba cuánto se distrajera jugando, porque apenas bajara la guardia, el recuerdo volvería a su mente, resonando como eco.

" _¿Quién podría amar a alguien tan débil, patético e inservible?"_

Podría haberse hundido en la miseria y en silencio por más tiempo, pero la voz de Mors lo sacó de su mente repentinamente, a lo cual trató de parecer que estaba prestando atención al recorrido desde el principio.

Ni siquiera había notado que habían llegado a su hogar tan pronto, pero fingiría que no estaba sorprendido. Lo que menos deseaba era que le preguntaran sobre su estado de ánimo.

-Oye… Suelo ir muy seguido a visitar a Revlis ¿Sabes? Cada vez que quieras unirte sólo llámame y vendré a buscarte ¿Te parece bien? –El peli verde hizo una pequeña sonrisa, gesto inusual en él.

El joven diablo no contestó al instante, primero se soltó de su mano acercándose a la puerta y desviando la mirada, como si en algún punto fijo encontrara respuesta.

Había gastado toda la tarde en aquella visita, todo ese tiempo podría usarlo siempre en estar con su madre… Y siendo sinceros, le gustaba más estar con ella pero…

 _Débil… Patético… Inservible…_

Tal vez Ivlis no disfrutaba tanto tenerlo cerca como él lo hacía, probablemente solo sentía lástima y pena hacia él. Y aun sabiendo esto, no quería apartarse, no soportaría perder la cercanía que ya tenían, sumando el miedo de que por su ausencia algo malo le ocurriese.

Oh Vicers… Su amor lo volvía terco, tanto así que no se podría decir que tenía recuerdos dulces de esa tarde con una persona que realmente disfrutaba tenerlo cerca, solo por recordar la razón de haber ido en primer lugar.

-Uhn… No lo sé. Me agrada Revlis, pero suelo hacer otras cosas y… -Ojo, no se estaba negando, solo quería pensar mejor al respecto. Tampoco es como si fuera a ir todos los días ¿No? De vez en cuando no era mala idea.

-Bueno… Yo iré mañana. Si quieres ir y estás desocupado algún día dímelo e iremos tan pronto como pueda. –Mors se alzó de hombros. No estaba muy interesado en saber qué tenía tan ocupado, al fin y al cabo… Era un crío, seguro que jugaba con sus hermanos también. –En fin… Nos vemos otro día.

-Nos vemos, Mors.

No dijo más que eso y entró al castillo sin siquiera voltear a verle. Ahora mismo no deseaba hablar con nadie, ni con su madre, ni con Emalf, Rieta, Poemi o Glasses… Solo ir a su cuarto y pensar mejor las cosas antes de tomar alguna decisión.

No, no es que fuese la gran cosa ir algunas veces a ver a una amiga, lo que pasaba es que no estaba seguro si le diría a Ivlis sobre eso… Y ni hablar de lo de hoy.

Cierto… Hoy se fue sin avisar ¿Su madre se habrá preocupado por él? No le gustaría haberlo angustiado. No se sentía nada agradable que gritara tan alteradamente sobre las miles de cosas que pensó que le ocurrieron.

Ay… Su madre a veces exageraba mucho… Aunque ahora se preguntaba si aquello era pura actuación suya para convencerlo de su cariño o algo genuino. Fuese como fuese aun no quería hablarle, iría a verla mínimamente para decirle que estaba entero y no había que hacer ningún funeral.

Recordaba que él estaba en la sala, hablando con Reficul para ser exactos, pero ella se había ido seguramente hace mucho. No por nada llamó a Mors ¿Dónde estaría ahora? No tuvo que pensar tanto en ello, ya que al doblar por la entrada al patio, la puerta se abrió repentinamente y lo sobresaltó, escondiéndose en uno de los pasillos por reacción.

Se sintió estúpido por haberse asustado por nada ¿Qué daño le haría una boba puerta?

Escuchó pasos casi arrastrándose por el suelo, y al asomarse lo vio. Era Ivlis.

Cargaba con una expresión de pocos amigos y unas flores marchitas en sus manos, cuales terminó identificando rápidamente como las del corazón de flores que trató de hacer para él hoy, pero abandonó en el patio ¿Lo habría reconocido? Estuvo por soltar palabra para saludarle, pero aquella visión ante él lo dejó helado.

Ivlis las tiró a la basura… Sin siquiera mirarlas demasiado, solo hizo un gesto de asco como si repudiara lo que sostenía y al dueño antes de dejarlo caer al bote más cercano.

Casi pareció que escupía veneno en sus palabras, mirando una última vez con desdén hacia donde lanzó las flores. –Tsk… Él y sus intentos bobos de regalos. Se está quedando sin ideas para fastidiarme más. Me pregunto cuándo entenderá.

 _¿Q-Qué…?_

Entonces sí había reconocido su obsequio… Y no solo eso, lo había despreciado totalmente… Lo había llamado "intento bobo de regalo" y lo había catalogado como fastidio.

Si antes se le había roto el corazón, ahora se había terminado de hacer pedazos insignificantes, recordándole aquel dolor amargo de hoy que cerraba su garganta. Tal como había creído… Haberle dado esas flores hubiese sido una completa humillación ¿Cómo no serlo? Si aparte de ser de parte suya, las había armado con tanto esfuerzo solo para que quedaran terriblemente deformadas y marchitas como lo estaba ahora su corazón.

Quería llorar, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca, a excepción de un suspiro ahogado cuando el diablo de flamas volteó y logró verlo asomado por el pasillo.

-¿Uh…? ¡Licorice! ¡Ahí estás! –Ivlis no se percató de que había estado ahí desde hace rato e hizo lo que usualmente hacía al verlo, acercarse para abrazarlo. Solo que esta vez, lo que se sintió como una muestra cálida de afecto, se sentía como una muestra de lástima. –Tesoro ¿Dónde estuviste? Me preocupé cuando no te vi… Rieta me dijo que te habías ido con Mors.

-O-Oh, eso… -Titubeó, buscando entre su lista de excusas. No quería ser brutalmente honesto y decirle "Me fui sin tu permiso", pero tampoco le sabía bien mentirle. Estaba casi seguro de que el malhumor de Ivlis no pudo irse de la nada con solo verlo, pero de todos modos se sentía como si así fuera. –F-Fuimos a pasear… Estaba buscando flores pero… No encontré nada en el camino.

-Qué susto. Bueno… Menos mal que le contaste a Rieta para que me dijera que estabas con un adulto confiable o hubiera quemado la ciudad buscándote. –Si algo sabía de su madre, es que era capaz de eso, pero dudaba que llegara tan lejos por él en este momento. –Cielo… Te ves desanimado ¿Ocurre algo?

El mejor momento para maldecir el instinto de Ivlis era este. Aunque, no podría culparlo, era demasiado obvio.

-N-No es nada. Solo estoy cansado. Caminé mucho y… T-Tengo algo de sueño. –Era la peor mentira que se le pudo haber ocurrido, pero al menos Ivlis pareció tragársela como si nada apretando afectuosamente su abrazo.

-Mamá lo puede resolver. No tengo mucho que hacer ahora antes de ir a una reunión en la noche y no te vi mucho hoy, así que… ¿Te parece si te mimo un rato antes?

Tentadora, muy tentadora propuesta, pero esta vez quería declinar por más extraño que sonara. Normalmente se sentía reconfortado estando entre los brazos de su madre, sin embargo no evitaba sentir que esto era forzado de su parte. Ivlis había dicho que no lo podría amar nunca, y no sabía si hablaba en los dos sentidos, lo cual le hacía dudar sobre qué tan falso era su actuar.

Sonaba mejor la idea de llorar silenciosamente entre las cuatro paredes de su cuarto y aun así no se atrevía a decir que no para no despertar sospechas, fabuloso.

-Sí… Me gustaría. –Su voz sonó sin emoción alguna más que cansancio, confundiéndose sencillamente con somnolencia, y para cuando Ivlis se sentó en el sofá acurrucándolo contra sí, no volvió a emitir palabra.

Se supone que estaba dormido, de todos modos ¿No? Y actuar como tal no le costaba nada, con solo perderse en un mar de pensamientos ya era suficiente para no ser más que un ente.

No pasó mucho tiempo, o al menos así lo vio desde su perspectiva. Estuvo muy ausente de todo, incapaz de notar los constantes mimos que hacía el diablo de flamas entre su cabello o la melodía que había tarareado un rato para adormecerlo rápidamente. Daba vueltas y vueltas al mismo asunto que lo atormentaba desde hoy, sin poder llegar pronto a alguna respuesta que se lo solucionara o un pensamiento que lo consolara.

Fue un milagro que de tanto dilema interno no le doliera la cabeza o que se aburriera al punto de dormirse. Lo que era para él un arrullo perfecto solo se sentía como obra de caridad, en parte, humillante.

Para su suerte, no duró mucho más. La noche había llegado, Ivlis miró el reloj de la sala, bufando con resignación. La hora estaba cerca y llegar tarde a la reunión no era opción a menos que quisiera terminar como Satanick cada vez que llegaba tarde y recibía por ello un regaño y una putiza de Reficul. Era mejor ir ya.

Rieta estaba avisada con anticipación, así que ella podría decirle a Poemi y Emalf dónde se encontraba una vez que volvieran de su paseo para cenar. Esos dos salían mucho juntos últimamente y había que avisarles de todo.

Licorice notó el movimiento, pausando sus reflexiones pero sin decir palabra alguna en lo que su madre se encaminaba a su cuarto, probablemente para dejarlo ahí ahora que debía marcharse. Fingió lo mejor que pudo su estado adormecido, y sintió cómo Ivlis lo arropaba cuidadosamente antes de besarlo en la frente y susurrarle buenas noches, a pesar de que se supone que no lo escuchaba.

La falta de luz molestándolo en los ojos y el sonido de la puerta cerrarse le indicó que finalmente él se había ido.

Se sintió mínimamente aliviado, aunque no lo suficiente como para sentirse del todo bien.

" _Me pregunto cuándo entenderá."_

Hubiera sido tan feliz si tan solo no hubiese escuchado eso.

Podría haber seguido una larga infancia y pre adolescencia sin más problemas si tan solo se mantenía ignorante, pero no, esas palabras tuvieron que llegar a sus oídos y destrozar todo lo que había creído construir por años para recordarle una horrenda realidad; A los ojos de su madre, él ya no podía ser amado, no después de lo que pasó.

O tal vez ni eso, Ivlis podría haberlo engañado toda su vida y esto solo era una probadita de lo que en realidad le esperaba descubrir algún día, cuando creciera y el diablo de flamas no tuviese más obligación de ser "piadoso" con él por ser un niño.

 _Yo también me pregunto si algún día lo entenderé…_

Fuera de su cuarto, Ivlis iba tomando algunas cosas de la cocina que pudiera comer mientras estuviese en la reunión. Ya estaba de mucho mejor humor que hace rato, y solo se debió a mimar un rato a su hijo.

Suspiró con desánimo antes de salir de ahí. Había pensado toda la tarde en las palabras de Reficul, pero no tenía una respuesta aun y no creía tenerla pronto. Sabía que ella solo trataba de ayudar, sin embargo las cosas nunca serían tan simples como decir "Te amo".

Aún seguía dudoso sobre qué hacer. No quería ser repentino y tomar ventaja porque era un niño, así como no quería romperle el corazón y perderlo.

Estúpido amor, estúpido incesto, estúpida ilegalidad, estúpidos todos.

Lo único que podía calmarlo en un momento como este era recordar que de cualquier manera era correspondido.

 _Solo… Tengo que esperar un poco más._

La madurez mental completa de su hijo llegaría algún día, y si esos sentimientos seguían a flote, entonces no dudaría más en actuar. Era lo mejor.

 _Ojalá no cambie de parecer._

Interrumpiendo su ida a la puerta, Satanick se aproximó velozmente por la sala, deteniéndose justo al lado de él. Ivlis se dignó en tan solo bufar por lo bajo controlando su lengua para no decir nada vulgar. Aún estaba encabronado con él por haberle molestado y amargado la tarde con su parloteo y ese feo regalo de flores.

Y como siempre, el diablo de Pitch Black era ignorante de todo pensamiento ajeno y cara amargada, iniciando su monólogo. –¡Cucaracha! ¡Qué bien que te veo! Necesito que le digas a Justim y Vicers que me tardaré unos cinco minutos de improvisto por unos papeles. Nada importante. –Eran importantes, o al menos eso le hizo saber Sullivan, y conociéndose los olvidaría. Así que mejor hacerlos hoy y evitar desastres.

-Sí, cómo sea. No te pienso salvar si Reficul decide hacerte papilla. –Advirtió con tono fastidiado, pero en el fondo deseando ver eso con urgencia.

-H-Hahaha… E-Espero que no sea tan dura hoy. –La albina no parecía tenerle mucha piedad o consideración desde que se amigó con la cucaracha, pero no podía reclamar nada porque aquella diablesa era la única mujer existente en todos los mundos que le causaba tanto pavor. Más valía que esos bobos papeles valieran la pena.

-Sí… Y una cosa más, Satanick. –Volvió a decir, frunciendo el entrecejo con notable enojo. –Me estoy hartando de tus intentos inútiles y pendejos de cortejo. No sé cuántas veces tengo que decirte lo mismo para que entiendas.

¿Ven eso? Es a Satanick alejándose un paso de la cucaracha, sintiendo cada partícula de odio en cada letra. Ok, sí… Se declaraba culpable por hacer uno que otro regalo extremadamente sugerente a Ivlis y obligarlo a que se los quedara, pero esta vez no había hecho nada y por ende tampoco hizo un chiquero.

Le daba algo de miedo preguntar, ciertamente Ivlis había aprendido como invertir los papeles entre "aterrado" y "aterrador" y lo hacía a su manera… Una muy… Muy inquietante manera. Solo le faltaba tener ojos azules para que su mirada lo congelara.

-E-Eh, cucaracha… N-No sé de qué me hablas. Yo no hice nada hoy.

-No me creas idiota. Sé que fuiste tú. Y si vas a abandonar flores marchitas así… Recógelas tú. No soy tu estúpida mucama para andar limpiando el desastre que dejas con tus obsequios sin terminar ¿Entiendes? No hice que te lo tragaras solo porque no te encontré en ese momento.

-A-Ay, qué humor tienes hoy… Si no estuviese tan ocupado diría que me es tentador lo de la mucama. –No, no lo decía con ningún tono sugerente o pervertido esta vez, solo lo estaba comentando para dejar en claro que no se le acercaría por hoy.

-Eres asqueroso. –Fue lo último que murmuró Ivlis antes de abandonar el castillo e ir hacia los portales. No quería hacer esperar más a Justim y Vicers.

-Q-Qué cucaracha más venenosa.

No entendía por qué últimamente el diablo de flamas actuaba así. Le recordaba a Glasses cuando estaba en sus épocas de exámenes y se estresaba por cualquier cosa. Pero, bueno, eran asuntos privados de la cucaracha, y como había aprendido estos años; Mejor no meterse en la boca del lobo.

Mejor solo iba a su oficina y terminaba rápido con los papeles, porque si más se tardaba más feo estaría su castigo.

Una vez allí, se acomodó en la silla en frente del escritorio y suspiró empezando de mala gana. Antes este trabajo solía hacerlo Envi, pero él ya no estaba para eso, y no se arrepentía, por lo cual no estaba del todo molesto de que ese deber le pasara a él. Solo era firmar papeles ¿No? Nada importante.

Pero ni siquiera fue capaz de terminar la primera hoja antes de que la puerta se abriera de repente, haciéndolo respingarse por el sonido del golpe ¿Y ahora qué? Si era Reficul que venía a buscarlo arrastrado de los cuernos trataría de escapar. No le apetecía maltratos que no fueran de Lil. Aunque al final, solo tuvo que bajar la mirada para toparse con la alivianadora imagen de su hijo menor. No se le veía para nada feliz, pero aun así era mil veces mejor que la diablesa albina.

No había hecho nada que ameritara que lo embrochetaran, así que estaba a salvo. No había de qué preocuparse, a pesar de que al aire pesado y enfurecido en el joven diablo dijera lo contrario.

-¡Hijo! Qué raro verte aquí ¿Necesitas algo? Estoy un poco ocupado ahora, pero siempre tengo tiempo para mis retoños~

Licorice solo soltó un gruñido antes de azotar de nuevo la puerta y dirigirse a paso pesado hasta el escritorio. No estaba en sus planes hablar demasiado, de hecho, ni siquiera había pensado en salir de su cuarto hasta el día de mañana, pero algo lo impulsó, y eso fue el deseo de sincerarse completamente.

Al fin y al cabo… Él era un buen perdedor.

-Eh… ¿Es algo malo, hijo? Soy todo oídos. –Insistió el adulto, sintiéndose extrañamente incómodo e inquieto por el silencio ajeno y esa mirada vacía clavándose sobre él.

No se veía con ganas de hacerlo alfiletero, pero algo le advertía que se cuidara, porque el niño la tenía contra él por alguna razón hoy.

No obtuvo rápida respuesta, él bajó la mirada y lo dejó esperando por unos segundos.

-Yo perdí.

Fue lo único que escuchó de sus labios y lo que lo hizo paralizarse en su asiento, sin saber qué significaba aquello o por qué lo pronunciaba con tanta rabia y frustración.

Tal vez Satanick aún no lo entendía, pero ya lo haría en su momento, cuando Licorice terminara de digerir toda la situación por la cual estaba pasando.

¿A qué se refería? Simple.

Satanick y él siempre habían sido, si bien el mayor no lo veía así, rivales con el mismo objetivo, nada más y nada menos que el corazón del mismo diablo.

Él siempre fue el más aventajado a vista de los demás. Hacía feliz a su madre, la cuidaba en cada ocasión, su presencia siempre era bienvenida y bien recibida… Y su padre, bueno, él ya estaba prácticamente fuera de la competencia desde antes que él naciera, sin embargo nunca lo aceptó y eso lo volvía una molestia en su camino.

Siempre creyó que algún día podría ganar en buena ley. Las cosas iban tan bien desde que Envi murió que pensó por un instante que la posibilidad de que su madre lo amara no era improbable o imposible. Solo algo que debía lograr dando lo mejor de sí.

Lo hizo… Cada segundo de su vida, cada instante… Se esforzó arduamente por ser mejor y que Ivlis viera en él cosas que le agradaran y aceptara. Había hecho todo lo posible para ser el completo opuesto de su desagradable padre que tanto fastidiaba a su madre y le alegaba amor, cuando ni era capaz de cambiar un solo aspecto de su actuar para no repelerlo tanto.

Era humillante aceptarlo, pero…

-Y-Yo jamás tuve oportunidad ¿Bien? Tú ganas.

No le estaba dando permiso para hacerle daño a su madre u obligarla a hacer cosas que no quería. Pero esta era la verdad, él ya había pedido toda la determinación que tenía, y su padre, si lo intentaba casi igual de arduamente que él... Tal vez…

Si tan solo él nunca hubiera hecho esas cosas…

 _Quizás…_

-E-Eh… ¿De qué hablas? –Satanick enarcó una ceja, sin disimular lo mucho que esto lo confundía y desconcertaba.

-¡TÚ GANAS! ¡¿DE ACUERDO?! ¡Yo pierdo, tú ganas! ¡Tú ganas! ¡Es tuyo! ¡PUEDES QUEDARTE CON ÉL! –Vociferó sin contenerse a mandarle varios de sus papeles al carajo una vez que terminó tomando su forma adulta, queriendo dar una imagen menos penosa de la que de por sí daría. Aunque, estaba seguro de que de todos modos la estaba dando ahora que las lágrimas salieron sin contención y borronearon parte de los escritos –T-Tú… Tú ya tienes el camino libre con madre.

Lejos de haber reaccionado eufórico o feliz, el diablo de Pitch Black se quedó callado e indiferente a sus papeles arruinados, solo concentrando la mirada en su sollozo hijo a la vez que se perdía en sus pensamientos para tratar de comprender.

¿Estaba en una clase de sueño o algo así? Porque ni en un millón de años Licorice podría decirle algo como eso. Muy claro lo había dejado una vez como para que se creyera que esto era real.

" _En tus sueños te lo dejaré libre. Aun si no logro que madre me ame no te lo cedería nunca, basura ¿Me escuchas? ¡Nunca! En todo momento me quedaré a su lado para cuidarlo de ti. Siempre lo amaré solo a él, nadie cambiará eso."_

Oh…

Así que no era ninguna broma.

No lo malentiendan. Amaba a su hijo y a pesar de cuánto lo odiara, no dudaría en tratar de ayudarlo en lo que fuera posible aunque no se le fuese aceptado nada. Escucharlo era lo menos que podría hacer, al fin y al cabo que no hablaban mucho normalmente, pero…

Sería sincero, no creyó en sus palabras cuando le "declaró la guerra" y le afirmó que por su amor por Ivlis traspasaba todo lo fraternal. En lo que a él respectaba, solo se trataba de una confusión que a cualquier niño podría darle y sus celos infantiles junto al odio arraigado que le tenía.

Pero no, ahí estaba frente a sus ojos. Y los sucesos de los últimos meses solo servían para confirmarlo y hacerle sentir de lo peor.

Es que… Vamos, estaba claro que quería ganarse a Ivlis también, pero no sería capaz de causarle dolor a uno de sus hijos por ello. Licorice podría odiarlo todo lo que quisiera, pero él no lo haría ni iba a disfrutar cómo entre llantos y gritos le cedía al diablo de flamas.

Esto lo sorprendía un poco, aunque no demasiado como para decir que nunca lo mencionó, porque más de una vez se lo recalcó y más de una vez no se lo tomó en serio.

-E-Erh… Oye… N-No digas eso así como así ¡Vamos! Si yo soy buen partido para esa cucaracha tú lo eres mucho más ¡Somos parientes! Tenemos el encanto en las venas. No eres excepción a la regla. –No eran sus mejores porras, pero al menos estaba logrando algo, ya no lloraba tanto, aunque sí volvía a mirarlo de esa forma homicida que le hacía querer hundirse en su asiento.

-No te burles de mí y de madre, basura indeseable. –Siseó reincorporándose sobre sí. No podía creer que se había rebajado tanto como para llorar en frente suyo, pero ya estaba hecho ¿No? Ya había caído muy bajo desde que Ivlis lo despreció, de cualquier forma. –Te lo dije ¿No…? Sé aceptar cuando pierdo, y eso no ha cambiado. Así tenga que ser contra un ser despreciable como tú.

Bien… Si lo insultaba de nuevo significaba que seguía siendo el mismo, nada de qué preocuparse. De lo que sí debería alarmarse ahora mismo era de lo que trataba de comunicarle.

Esto no tenía sentido alguno ¿Por qué Licorice querría renunciar así de fácil a Ivlis? Él más que nadie era prueba, y testigo también, de que la posibilidad era inferior al 1%. Había arriesgado muchas cosas por él como para dejarlo todo tan fácilmente.

Hasta hace unas horas él y la cucaracha estaban de lo más felices juntos ¿Qué pasó en su ausencia?

-Uhn… ¿El cucarachín te dijo algo, hijo? Sé que él a veces pierde la paciencia y todo, pero son momentos cortos de odio al mundo. –Y él lo sabía más que nadie por ser víctima de eso cada tanto. Por ende, no se le haría tan raro que alguna cosa lo haya enfurecido tanto como para decir algo feo a Licorice sin notarlo. –Tal vez si hablas con él todo se resuelva ¡La cucaracha te adora!

-No es de tu incumbencia lo que pase en mi vida, basura. Pero no, m-madre… No me dijo nada. –No quería exponer a su progenitor. Por más que le haya dolido, Satanick era capaz de ir a fastidiar a su madre para entender el "por qué" y querer resolverlo por su cuenta. No necesitaba nada de eso ni tampoco lo quería, solo sería una escena hiriente y humillante que querría olvidar. –Simplemente… Yo me di cuenta de que él no me mirará nunca con los mismos ojos. Por mi bien… Es mejor que me limite a lo que ya soy.

-E-Esto es… Uhn… Inesperado, creo. –Seguía sin saber cómo sentirse al respecto, pero le quedaba claro que no llegaría muy a fondo del tema, al menos no él.

-Y que conste… No te doy permiso a que le obligues a nada, que lo fastidies o lo hieras. Si lo quieres gánatelo como es debido, el amor no se fuerza con nada. –Tampoco pensaba irse al extremo. –Dudo que lo logres… Y si lo haces, no interferiré, aunque no por eso lo voy a aceptar.

No diría más que solo eso y se iría con lo que le quedaba de dignidad. No estaba para seguir recibiendo sus consejos inútiles o que sintiera lástima, de hecho ni siquiera buscaba eso en primer lugar, solo hacerle saber que las cosas a partir de ahora serían un poco diferentes, pero no del todo.

Satanick no dijo ni media palabra, sin salir del shock aun, hasta que él estuvo a punto de irse sujetando el pomo de la puerta.

-Debiste tener cuidado con él. –Murmuró, sin esperar ser escuchado, soltando un suspiro de aflicción que si bien fue ignorado, junto a sus palabras lograron hacer que el joven diablo volteara apenas hacia él.

Estaba intrigado al igual que creía que se estaba burlando de su dolor. Consideró callarlo a la manera que conocía, pero antes de poder hacer algo, Satanick había notado que no pasó desapercibido y terminó lo que empezó.

-Debiste ser más precavido… Él hace lo que sea para negarse a los demás. Tú lo conoces mejor que yo… Y eres más listo que yo. Creí que sabrías cuándo parar. –Continuaba, sin una pizca de sarcasmo en sus palabras. Nada más que sinceridad y la misma frustración. –Esta es la verdad, te enamoraste de un ciego que siempre está mirando hacia el sol.

Un tenso silencio los rodeó por unos instantes, en los cuales ninguno de los dos abandonó su posición.

-No importa lo que hagas por él, jamás lo verá. Lo sé desde hace bastante, aunque… Supongo que no sé cuándo dejar de insistir porque no pierdo nada. –Ivlis de por sí ya lo odiaba, no iba a cambiar si paraba o seguía. –O tal vez es porque soy un tonto, quién sabe.

-No lo sé… Y ya no me importa. Lo que él decida hacer nunca estuvo en mí de todos modos.

Satanick podría entenderlo, cumplir con sus exigencias o simplemente ignorarlo, a este punto no le interesaba cuál era su elección, porque aunque odiara admitirlo… En algo tuvo razón.

Sin más que decir, cerró la puerta detrás de sí, deseando internamente que en un tiempo esta charla acabara en el olvido. Confiaba en que así sería, su padre era un cabeza hueca al fin y al cabo y en unas semanas ni recordaría lo que le dijo.

Era lo mejor. Recibir lástima de ese gigoló… Sería molesto.

Al igual que lo sería recibirla de otros si se enteraban.

-¡Licorice! Te estuve buscando. –Y hablando de los otros… Justo en el momento más inoportuno, Rieta se acercó con una sonrisa entusiasta y un par de canastas en sus manos, acompañada de Poemi y Emalf. Por lo visto tenían buenas noticias, y ya se hacía una idea con solo ver lo que cargaba y la ropa casual que llevaban puesta. –Cómo el señor Ivlis estará ocupado hoy... Ideamos hacer un picnic ¿Qué te parece? –Mostraba orgullo, quizá porque fue su idea y esperaba ver emoción de su parte.

-Crea, Medouco y Sullivan nos van a acompañar. –Añadió Poemi, quizá hasta más emocionada que el resto. Lo normal en ella, ya que podría molestar a Emalf en frente de todos y sin que la limitaran demasiado. No se debía mucho a la presencia de los últimos tres, aunque no la culparía si le llamaba la idea de socializar más con una chica de su edad. –¡Será divertido y podremos pedirle a Emalfsh que nos lleve en su espalda de paseo!

-¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡Oye, no puedo con dos!

Ignorando el debate entre su hermana y Emalf sobre por qué debería ser él el transporte de ambos o no, su atención se concentró más en Rieta, quien seguía observando sonriente esperando que le diera una respuesta afirmativa.

Simplemente maravilloso. Justo cuando a él se le ocurría odiar a la vida todos mágicamente estaban de buen humor y hasta hacían planes para salir a divertirse. No es que creyera que cuando él estaba mal todos debían estarlo, pero de cierto modo resultaba fastidioso que lo ahogaran tanto con su alegría cuando él solo quería ir a su cuarto y no ver a nadie.

Suspiró, no podría ser grosero con ellos así su estado de ánimo le suplicara mandar a la mierda a todos para sentirse mejor, a la larga se arrepentiría y sus familiares no merecían eso cuando solo le estaban ofreciendo una cena afuera.

Sí, muchos dirán "Las distracciones y el cambio de aire te harán bien", pero no tenía a nadie que se lo comentara y ya había comprobado hoy que eso no era del todo cierto.

-Suena divertido, Rieta, pero… Yo prefiero quedarme. –Maldijo como nunca que justo por decir eso, Emalf y Poemi pausaran su disputa y lo miraran como si fuera sapo salido de otro pozo.

-¿Uh? ¡Pero nunca salimos! Creí que te gustaría salir para variar. –Rieta enarcó una ceja, fijándose en que Licorice tenía los ojos medianamente rojos y su expresión no daba buena espina. Era extraño… ¿Algo malo había pasado? –¿Es por algo? ¿Te sientes mal?

 _¡No puedo ser tan obvio! ¡¿Verdad?!_

-N-No, solo… Estoy cansado. –Se excusó de la misma forma que con su madre, llevándose una mano cerca de la boca por un bostezo bien fingido. Por lo visto, Rieta y Poemi se lo creyeron, pero Emalf seguía dudoso y no dejaba de observarlo detenidamente. –Me levanté temprano hoy y anduve en muchos sitios… Me gustaría dormir temprano.

-¡No te preocupes, Licorish! ¡Te contaré cómo domar a Emalfsh! –Añadió su hermana, con una expresión maliciosa, por no decir sádica y aterradora. Rieta ante ello solo pudo reír, no prestando atención al miedo ajeno.

-Está bien. Si necesitas cualquier cosa dinos, no estaremos lejos. –Avisó antes de que Licorice asintiera y ella se alejara junto a la pequeña demonio, cual no dejaba de hablar sin parar sobre cada travesura que tenía planeada hacer afuera.

El único que se quedó ahí fue el demonio de lentes. Aún seguía mirándolo como si esperara notar algo extraño en él, cosa que lo ponía nervioso. Emalf no por nada tenía su título de mejor amigo y casi hermano, sería capaz de descubrir lo que ocurría con solo suponer que algo estaba mal, y no ansiaba que eso pasara, porque por más confianza que le tuviese y por más buenos que fueran sus consejos… No quería escuchar opiniones sobre esto nunca, no quería pensarlo, deseaba poder olvidarlo lo más pronto posible.

Que lo perdone su amigo, pero… Esto sería un secreto de uno.

-¿Estás seguro de que estás bien, viejo? –Habló con desconfianza, agudizando la mirada tras sus lentes.

-¿Uhn…? Claro que sí, Emalf. No te preocupes. De verdad, solo estoy agotado. –Fingió la sonrisa más sincera que pudo junto al tono más inocente que aquella forma le permitía dar, cantando victoria por dentro al ver que el demonio volvía a sonreír y le hacía un gesto de despedida.

-¡Nos vemos mañana, entonces!

Sin más, lo vio alejarse y regresó a su forma normal.

Se sentía solo, y lo estaba, puesto que Satanick ni contaba por estar ocupado y además en unos minutos más se iría a la reunión de diablos.

Pero… ¿Saben? Realmente no le molestaba.

(…)

 _Estúpida luz, estúpida tormenta, estúpida basura._

No dejaba de quejarse en voz baja, maldiciendo a su progenitor con todas sus fuerzas mientras forzaba el lápiz contra el papel, apenas iluminado por la luz de las velas y uno que cada otro relámpago que daba cortos haces de luz repentinos.

No tenía ni idea de qué pudo pasar en ese lapso de tiempo para que Satanick se deprimiera y se le diera por hacer llover, pero suponía que se debía a que Reficul lo estaba pateando por haber llegado tarde, o en el caso menos probable, a algún tarado se le dio por llevar una película triste para perder el tiempo y eso lo afectó.

Rieta había llamado, según dijo, la lluvia los sorprendió cuando decidieron bajar la comida con un paseo cerca de la ciudad, y terminaron retenidos en la casa de Lil por el tiempo que durara la tormenta. Por ende, estaba solo.

Por las ventiscas y los constantes rayos la luz eléctrica del castillo se había ido, y como todo niño, odiaba estar solo en medio de la oscuridad. No le asustaba tanto como solía hacerlo antes, pero el sentimiento de inquietud no se iba, tal vez por eso decidió distraerse dibujando algo y ahora estaba rodeado de dibujos tachados, lápices cada vez más cortos y virutas.

No era lo más divertido que podría hacer, pero era su única alternativa al no tener compañía.

 _Tal vez sí debí ir con ellos…_

Gruñó por lo bajo, conteniéndose para no mandar su lápiz a la mierda por el coraje que le provocaba ¿Hoy había roto un espejo o pasado debajo de una escalera? Aparentemente sí, porque la suerte no estaba de su lado en nada. Ni en el amor, ni para pasar la noche… Ni siquiera para dignarse en hacer un estúpido dibujo decente y que dejaran de salirle puras deformidades.

Ah, y para colmo, ahora resultaba que su estúpido lápiz se quedaba sin punta debido a la fuerza aplicada y tenía que tantear por toda la maldita mesa hasta dar con el afilalápices, el cual se le terminó cayendo de la mesa por estar al borde.

-Qué… ¡Agh! ¡Me estás jodiendo!

No, no… No se alteraría todavía… Esto le podría pasar a cualquiera. Solo bajaría de la silla y tomaría el afilalápices como una persona normal, aunque al hacerlo, se ve que la mala suerte no quería dejar de joderle la noche, y cuando quiso levantarse su cabeza se golpeó contra la mesa arrancándole un quejido ¡¿Acaso el universo entero se había confabulado para hacer de este el peor día de su vida o qué?!

-¡AGH! ¡ESTÚPIDA MESA, ESTÚPIDA LUZ, ESTÚPIDOS TODOS! –La rabia fue tal, que por puro desquite le dio una patada al mueble, solo para recordar con el dolor segundos después que golpear ese tipo de objetos con tanta fuerza no era recomendable, en especial para un niño como él.

Normalmente podría haberse enfurecido tanto que hubiese destrozado la silla con un par de lanzas, pero en vez de eso solo se quedó sentado en el suelo tratando de aliviar el dolor entre leves quejas.

No tenía mucho más que hacer por ello. De estar su madre ahí podría consolarlo con palabras cariñosas, un abrazo y adiós dolor.

Pero…

 _Me creería tan patético por esto…_

Si él lo viera… Sentiría tanta pena. Y no lo podría culpar, estaba golpeando muebles por frustración como todo un idiota, haciendo berrinche por una tontería… Llorando por un simple golpe.

Típico de él, recaía en lo inaceptable sin que lo notara ¿Y así esperó alguna vez ser digno? Qué ingenuo.

-U-Ugh… -No soltó mucho más que un bajo sonido de dolor, tratando de despejar su vista nublada de lágrimas para levantarse como podía. Mentiría si dijera que solo estaba lagrimeando por el dolor en su pie, pero prefería hacerse creer que se debía a eso. Una vez que se reincorporó, alcanzó de la mesa el dibujo que había estado haciendo hasta hace algunos segundos.

Frunció el ceño, arrugando entre sus dedos el papel. Los trazos habían quedado temblorosos y forzados, se veía como si lo hubiera dibujado sin ganas, al igual que el resto. Cualquiera que los viera diría sin pensarlo que eran una completa basura, hasta su madre, a la cual pensaba regalarle el supuesto garabato solo para darle algo decente y no verse tan inferior a su lado.

No se rendiría aun…

El problema, solo tomó unas pocas hojas que encontró por ahí. Ya no le quedaban más y el resto las guardaba su madre en uno de los estantes.

Tomando una de las velas, se dirigió hacia el cuarto a paso lento, no por miedo o paranoia, sino por simple falta de apuro o motivación. Una vez allí pudo tomar libremente su forma adulta estando seguro de que nada le volvería a golpear la cabeza. La falta de luz no le permitiría alcanzar nada con una silla y terminaría estampado en el piso en un dos por tres, quemándose con la vela de paso.

Dio con las hojas y soltó un suspiro aliviado. Al fin una victoria este día…

Poco le duró aquel pensamiento, puesto que al tomarlas y dar unos pasos, una de ellas se deslizó entre las demás y cayó como pluma ante sus pies. Ese no fue el problema, sino que le llamó la curiosidad y dejó las demás hojas a un lado para recoger el papel caído.

No mostró interés alguno, hasta que la luz del fuego le reveló lo que la oscuridad escondía de la hoja.

Su dibujo. Uno de los primeros que hizo hace años.

Gastado y empolvado por el paso de los años, pero aun así imposible de olvidar, al igual que la frase "Te quiero, mamá" escrita con crayón rosa a un lado del personaje principal en el dibujo, que no resultaba ser nadie más y nadie menos que su amada madre.

Por esos segundos en los que se perdió en sus memorias, se había olvidado de la existencia de las demás hojas, incluso de la tormenta azotando Pitch Black Underworld y el resto del mundo.

" _-¡¿P-Por qué yo?! ¡Si la basura está ahí! ¡Hasta su nombre lo dice! ¡Cucaracha! –Sería un delito no recordar cómo su padre trataba en vano de señalar que Ivlis era el que merecía el segundo dibujo y cómo este le ignoraba olímpicamente para acercarse a él y pasar del gritón._

 _-Qué molestia eres... –Su mirada se había vuelto hacia el adulto de cabellera gris y roja, que se había puesto de rodillas a su lado acercando con una mano el dibujo hacia él para verlo mejor. –¡Es para ti, mamá! ¿T-Te gusta?_

 _Aun recordaba… Cómo Ivlis sonrió con dulzura y lo abrazó efusivamente besando su mejilla. En pocos momentos como aquel, había podido presencia el brillo de alegría genuino en sus ojos._

 _-¡Me encanta, tesoro! Eres todo un artista. Hasta tu padre te quedó igualito ¿Qué dices tú, Satanick? –Comentó maliciosamente, haciendo que el aludido chillara ofendido y se limitara a resguardar el resto de su dignidad retirándose._

 _-¡Qué malos que son! ¡Usa-Chan no es tan mala!_

 _-Llorón… -Murmuró con fastidio rápidamente olvidado al sentir un nuevo beso en su cabeza._

 _-Solo tiene celos de que yo sí tenga dibujos tan lindos como este. –Licorice sonrió de nuevo en respuesta y se acurrucó en el abrazo ajeno. Realmente no había planeado hacer sentir mal a Satanick, pero no se quejaba, al menos con eso había dado a su madre una mini venganza. Se lo merecía, y él estaba más que feliz por los halagos recibidos._

 _-Mamá se merece lo mejor ¡Trataré de hacerlos más seguidos para ti! –No obtuvo respuesta rápida, pero no dijo nada acerca de ello aun dejándose mimar por el adulto, que había perdido la mirada sobre los trazos del papel unos segundos. No fue su silencio lo que había inquietado al más joven, sino que Ivlis haya parecido tan concentrado en el papel. –¿Pasa algo, mamá?_

 _-Uh… No, no pasa nada. Solo leía lo que escribiste ahí. –Reaccionó al instante que escuchó su voz y soltó un suspiro extrañamente tembloroso mientras apretaba un poco más su abrazo. –Yo también te amo, cielo."_

No supo bien cuánto tiempo se detuvo en memorizar aquel momento, pero fue suficiente para que un sentimiento amargo le oprimiera el pecho y lágrimas traicioneras abandonaran sus ojos, diluyendo parte del color que aún se aferraba tras tanto tiempo al papel.

Hasta hace un día, pensar en aquel momento vivido le causaba alegría, pero ahora…

" _Te amo, cielo."_

" _¿Quién podría amar a alguien así…?"_

 _Madre… ¿Qué hice mal?_

¿Por qué tuvo que descubrirlo así? ¿Por qué la realidad era tan cruel? Y si siempre fue así ¿Por qué Ivlis tuvo que ilusionarlo tanto para que después cayera así?

No estaba seguro de nada, solo del dolor quemando su interior hasta rebalsar de sus ojos.

 _Arde…_

Y no, no se comparaba en nada a aquel dulce sentimiento de murciélagos de fuego revoloteando en su estómago, no era como cuando Ivlis lo abrazaba tan cariñosamente y sus mejillas se sentían acaloradas.

No era el tipo de fuego encendiendo su corazón.

Era destructivo, cual incendio despiadado, quemando y haciendo cenizas todo a su paso. Haciendo que la estructura más fuerte decayera en pedazos hasta quedar reducida a escombros.

Era el ardor insoportable de las mismísimas flamas reales. Dañino y vil.

 _Sabía que me amabas…_

¿No es lo que se supone que una madre debería hacer? Amar a sus hijos a pesar de todo, al igual que hacía él con Adauchi y Poemi.

 _Dijiste que me amabas…_

¿No fue lo que tantas veces le dijo? Ahora se veía claro, fueron mentiras.

 _Pensé que me amabas…_

Fue lo que había demostrado en cada gesto, pero solo era su actuación de todos los días para hacérselo creer.

 _Arde…_

Él más que nadie debería haberlo sabido ¿No se supone que conocía bien a su madre? ¿No se supone que siempre podría contar con que él le diría sus inquietudes cuando lo creyera necesario? ¿No le prometió ser siempre sincero?

" _Debiste tener cuidado con él."_

Las palabras de Satanick hicieron un eco contundente en su cabeza, haciéndolo creer algo que nunca imaginó, que él tal vez tenía razón.

Jamás debió bajar tanto la guardia, jamás debió ser tan cercano a Ivlis, jamás debió dejar que su amor terminara por dejarlo tan indefenso que algo tan simple como esto lo hiciera pedazos.

" _Tal vez es solo una etapa. Seguro que se te pasará rápido."_

Fueron las nerviosas palabras de su buen amigo cuando arrastró hacia él sus miles de dudas acerca de su extraño sentir. En aquellos días, realmente no sabía dónde se estaba metiendo como para siquiera permitirse considerar la idea de enamorarse de quien le dio la vida y apodaba "madre". Inocencia, tal vez… La densa cortina que le impidió ver hasta ahora lo real.

Inocencia tan grande que ignoró por completo los miles de obstáculos y "pero's" que le ponía la vida para volver aquel amor algo inalcanzable.

Pero… Probablemente es así como debía ser, no podría culpar a su madre por haber intentado amarlo y no querer herir sus sentimientos, al fin y al cabo que él no fue un niño que desearon en primer lugar. Era más que una muestra de piedad que lo hicieran sentir amado.

Sí… Tal vez es así como el destino quería que fuesen las cosas.

 _Arde…_

De cualquier forma no era justo. No importaba el ángulo desde donde lo viera ¡Simplemente no era justo! Él nunca pidió nacer, nunca pidió tener problemas así en su familia, nunca pidió que fuese Ivlis quien le tocara como madre y nunca pidió enamorarse de él.

A veces deseaba nunca haberlo hecho. De haber sabido lo mucho que lo lastimaría en el futuro, hubiera tratado de fijar la vista en alguien más, alguien que no lo hiciera sentir como un ser tan desagradable.

Cómo… No lo sé, Crea, Emalf… Hasta Poemi o Rieta ¡Pero no! ¡Tuvo que ser exactamente Ivlis!

No creía que su madre fuese indigno de ser amado, no lo llegaba ni a considerar. A sus ojos, siempre había sido libre de defectos, aunque más adelante se dio cuenta de que sí los tenía, y en vez de ignorarlos prefería amarlos. Sin ellos Ivlis no sería quien era ¿No?

Creía conocerlo bien… Había visto muchas facetas suyas, conocía su pasado al derecho y al revés, sabía con antelación sus posibles reacciones a cualquier situación, se sabía de memoria sus cuentos, canciones y hasta el aroma que desprendía su bufanda cuando lo abrazaba.

Podía encontrar mil y un palabras para describir toda su imagen, desde su cabello gris ceniza y sus mechones rojos, sus ojos como el amanecer, su postura al hablar y esa forma peculiar con la cual balanceaba su cola de un lado a otro cuando parecía estar concentrado hasta su apariencia desarreglada cuando se levantaba, su impaciencia malhumorada, falta de tacto al dar noticias y la manera en la que golpeaba el objeto más cercano cuando estallaba a risas.

Gastaría horas detallando su sonrisa sincera, sus muecas de enojo y sus ojos acuosos llenos de lágrimas.

" _Incapaz de protegerse a sí mismo. Alguien que fue ensuciado y ya no lo vale."_

Podía hacer eso y más, pero nunca escuchar sus pensamientos o entender del todo su lógica y sentir.

¿Podían culparlo? No del todo. Ivlis había tenido formas poco convencionales de ver el amor ajeno, y en ello estaba incluyendo claramente a Siralos. No encontraba lógica al por qué lo amó tanto a pesar del daño que le hizo mientras que a aquellos que estaban a su lado los pasaba de largo.

Sí, lo había hecho entrar en razón hace tiempo, pero eso no le aseguraba nada… Después de todo, él estaba siendo despreciado ¿No?

Apartó la mirada del dibujo y se decidió a salir del cuarto de su progenitor sin llevar consigo las hojas blancas que tanto había buscado. No las necesitaría.

" _No importa lo que hagas por él, jamás lo verá."_

Quizás… Su esfuerzo fue en vano desde siempre, y las palabras de su padre o su situación no eran lo único que se lo confirmaban, sino todo lo que pudo observar a medida que crecía y era más consciente del pesar que abrumaba a su madre.

Siempre dio lo mejor de sí para agradarle a Ivlis, hizo todo lo posible y más allá de eso para que al mirarlo, viera mucho más que un hijo de un verdugo.

¿Para qué seguir intentando? Ivlis jamás lo miraría con otra cosa que no fuese desdén o desinterés y desecharía cada gesto al igual que hizo con sus flores.

Nunca lo apreciaría… Ni el porte caballeroso que desarrolló para hacerle sentir cómodo, ni sus palabras dulces de ánimo, ni sus regalos… Jamás sería aceptado.

¿Por qué continuar humillándose?

 _No lo vale…_

Él mismo lo dijo alguna vez, refiriéndose a Siralos ¿Por qué arrastrarse tanto por alguien que nunca verá lo bueno que tienes para ofrecer?

" _Te enamoraste de un ciego que siempre está mirando hacia el sol."_

-Tú…

Había cambiado por él… Pasó de ser un niño completamente normal a uno obligado a madurar y ver la realidad tal cual era. Observó con cuidado la conducta de su padre solo para saber cómo contrarrestarla y no cometer los mismos errores que él.

-¡Tú…!

Siempre estuvo a su lado cuando necesitó ayuda y jamás lo dejó solo. No importaba si necesitaba un héroe, un amigo o un hijo, para cualquier situación se empeñaba en decir y hacer lo indicado para alejar malos pensamientos.

Fue por él que cada día se esforzó en ser mejor de lo que ya era, fue por él que se hizo aquella imagen superficial de héroe de cuentos, fue por él…

Fue por protegerlo a él… Que fue ensuciado ¡¿Y ni aun sabiendo lo mucho que se arriesgó solo para tenerlo a salvo podía ser apreciado?!

Sufrió, lloró, atormentado día a día con la idea de que Ivlis lo odiaría por ello, creyendo que no sería digno de su amor luego de haber terminado así…

Arruinó su vida solo por él.

Pero… Ahora se daba cuenta de algo… Ni dando la vida por él… Ivlis sería capaz de tomarlo en cuenta.

-¡TÚ…!

" _Si tu madre se enterara de esto te repugnaría tanto… Te creería tan indigno y asqueroso."_

Y todo simplemente cayó… Todo lo que construyó por años… Había sido destrozado por su madre.

Al igual que su corazón, y el viejo dibujo entre sus manos que ahora estaba por la mitad.

-¡¿POR QUÉ NUNCA ES SUFICIENTE PARA TI?! ¡¿Por qué yo no basto?!

Por años… Desde que tenía memoria… Siempre le dio todo. Le entregó cada parte de él; confianza, sinceridad, ayuda, protección, su corazón… ¿Todo para qué? ¿Para ser desechado como si nada e ignorado como si no hubiese sido de mucha ayuda?

¡Ahora lo entendía! Él nunca fue el problema, él nunca fue indigno y mucho menos inferior.

Él sí cumplió con su parte.

¿Quién fue el que estuvo noche y día a su lado? ¡Él! ¿Quién lo defendió a capa y espada? ¡Él! ¿Quién lo consoló cada vez que la oscura depresión venía a hundirlo? ¡Él! ¿Quién fue el que recibió el peor de los daños? ¡Él!

¿Quién…? ¿Quién fue el idiota que le entregó su corazón a cambio de nada?

 _Soy un imbécil…_

Él fue el idiota que hizo todo por él y aun así fue humillado frente a una persona que no tenía nada que ver con el tema ¿Era necesario llegar a eso? Reficul ni siquiera era tan cercana a Ivlis como lo podrían ser Rieta, Poemi o Emalf… Bueno, tenía sentido… Reficul no diría nada.

¡¿No pudo simplemente tragarse sus palabras?! Lo único que le faltaba es que otra persona más lo mirara con burla.

 _Le contaste todo a ella, me humillaste frente a esa mujer…_

Era imposible describir con exactitud qué tipo de emociones rasgaban su interior entre la ira, el dolor y la tristeza.

 _Arde..._

¿Cómo pudo ser tan ingenuo para creer que su mayor anhelo se volvería realidad? Había tantos argumentos para contradecirlo, y entre los muchos que había solo pensaba en los lazos sanguíneos que lo unían con el diablo de Flame World, con Satanick, su poca edad… Y ahora, lo que más temió; El rechazo sin siquiera haber dicho palabra.

 _Me hiciste palacios con tus mentiras… Hiciste catedrales._

¿Cómo saber lo que sentía hacia Ivlis ahora? Lo amaba tanto y aun así, lo que ahogaba su corazón en ese instante no se catalogaba como afecto o algo cercano ¿Podría ser? Ese sentimiento tenía sabor a odio y rencor.

Miró hacia el dibujo roto. Tal como lo supuso, no le dolió en lo absoluto verlo hecho pedazos.

Dudaba que a su madre le importara también.

 _Esto ya no le servirá._

Pensó, mientras en su distracción dejaba la vela mal posicionada sobre la mesa, haciendo que cayera en un ruido sordo sobre los muchos papeles desperdigados, que al mínimo contacto ardieron en llamas. No lo notó hasta que por fin el fuego consumió por completo el papel, iluminando gran espacio de la sala que hasta ahora había estado sumido en oscuridad.

Un grito de pánico se ahogó en su garganta, observando horrorizado como las flamas ahora consumían la mesa, cual todavía se mantenía estable.

Perfecto ¡¿Ahora esto?! ¡¿Qué más quería hacer la vida para joderlo?!

Que conste, solo le preocupaba por el mueble, los dibujos sobre él podían irse muy al carajo y no le importaría, al fin y al cabo que no servían más.

 _V-Van a matarme..._

No tendría una excusa lo suficiente buena para que le perdonaran esto, y lo peor de todo es que no tenía nada para apagar el fuego. Lo único que podía agradecer en un momento así era que el suelo bajo la mesa no fuera alfombra, madera o algún objeto inflamable, porque de ser así hubiera creado un incendio en medio castillo.

Suspiró resignado, no había razones para asustarse por algo más grave que la pérdida de aquel mueble y un buen regaño y lo único que lamentaba era ser tan torpe.

Lejos de eso… No mentiría al decir que ver cómo aquellas hojas se volvían cenizas era sumamente satisfactorio. La idea principal era tirarlas a la basura como toda persona normal, pero este accidente ya no tenía marcha atrás. Además… Ni haciendo pedazos los dibujos podría sentirse del todo satisfecho. Su orgullo herido demandaba algo más drástico.

El escenario ante él era simplemente perfecto…

Ver cómo trazos mal hechos, amor incondicional y esfuerzo se quemaban hasta no ser nada… Era irónico, pero le hacía sentir bien, como si fuera un desquite.

Miró los trozos de papel en su mano y frunció el ceño no tardando en dejarlos caer sobre el fuego.

-Ni notará que se fueron.

Al fin y al cabo… Sus regalos no eran más que basura para su madre ¿No? Todos… Incluso los que aún seguían resguardados en algún sitio del cuarto de su progenitor.

-No se dará cuenta… Si me deshago de todo.

A este punto ya no le importaba absolutamente nada. Solo quería deshacerse de todo ¿Por qué no hacerlo? No eran cosas útiles, nunca causaron efecto en Ivlis más allá de desagrado, él no debía ni recordarlos ¿Qué importaba si se volvían cenizas? Ya no quería verlos, no quería ser consciente de que existían, no deseaba recordar nada relacionado a ellos.

No quería esas memorias atormentándolo.

Caminó rápida e impacientemente hasta el cuarto de su madre, rebuscó entre los cajones sin descanso hasta que finalmente dio con el correcto. Estaba lleno de hojas, todas dibujadas por la misma persona, todas siempre con la misma dedicatoria.

Qué bien le haría al espacio del cajón deshacerse de esas porquerías. Ivlis debería agradecérselo, pero sabía que no lo haría porque ni se percataría de esto.

En su brusca y descuidada búsqueda, llegó a encontrar una que otra foto de ambos juntos. Creería haberlas visto en los álbumes, así que supuso que eran copias o algo así.

Bah, tampoco las necesitaría.

Nada que pudiera guardarse en la habitación de Ivlis se salvó, Licorice ya había encontrado cada cosa relacionada a su persona y su afecto y no dudó en llevarlas a la sala, dispuesto a quemarlas.

 _Tienen que arder…_

Los dibujos, las fotos, las cartas de días especiales, una que otra flor marchita que encontró… Todo se estaba reduciendo a simples cenizas insignificantes sobre la mesa para alimentar el fuego y la frustración del joven diablo.

Se sentía… Bien. No era una venganza, ya que sabía que esto no afectaría a nadie, sin embargo aliviaba su furia.

Pero no era suficiente.

 _Arder…_

Faltaba algo más.

 _Arder… Arder… ¡TODO TIENE QUE ARDER!_

Y entonces lo recordó.

Su carta...

Revisó en su bolsillo, y efectivamente ahí estaba… Tal cual la había dejado esa misma mañana. Letra elegante, bolígrafo púrpura, palabras dulces… En ella había derramado todo el amor que resguardaba su corazón, había descrito detalladamente su sentir y lo perfecto que Ivlis era a sus ojos.

Su corazón mismo estaba en ese pedazo de papel y ahora se quemaba junto al resto de regalos.

Se sentía bien.

Y de todos modos estaba ahogándose del llanto como todo un histérico, lanzando con fuerza y enojo cada objeto que iba a parar a las flamas.

-¡Bien! ¡Si no te importo entonces esto tampoco lo hará! ¡¿Por qué tuviste que ser tú?! ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan ciego?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NUNCA VISTE QUE YO LO DI TODO POR TI, MALDITO DESGRACIADO?!

No había quien lo detuviese a él o a su ira ciega, solo el baile violento del fuego, su luz y su calor abrasador devorando todo lo que tocaba.

 _Tú… Destrozaste todo… ¡Y AHORA…!_

-¡Yo cambié por ti! ¡Me preocupé por ti! ¡Te protegí, te cuidé, te di todo el amor que pude e hice lo posible para hacerte feliz! ¡YO ME ARRUINÉ LA VIDA POR TI! ¡¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ?!

Las lágrimas jamás podrían ser suficientes, ni para su dolor… Ni para el fuego.

No serían suficientes para Ivlis ¿Verdad?

Pues bien, fantástico, porque para Licorice aún no eran suficientes las cosas quemándose. Faltaba algo, y lo necesitaba con desesperación o sentiría que podría gritar de la rabia.

Hasta que… Su mirada se desvió hasta su cabello, desprolijo y cayendo sobre sus hombros.

 _La cinta…_

Tan solo tuvo que recordarla para actuar abruptamente y tratar de arrancársela de una sola vez. No fue difícil, se desató y solo tuvo que tirar rápido para separarla completamente de su cabello.

Estaba descolorida a comparación de cómo solía ser. Aun recordaba el rojo carmesí que tenía cuando su madre se la dio, recordaba todo el cariño con la cual la cuidaba… Creyendo que hasta su estilo tonto de cabello sería capaz de unirlo más a su madre, solo por darle más parecido a ella.

Qué estúpido.

Con o sin la coletilla, bastaba con verse al espejo y observar sus rasgos para relacionarlo con el idiota de Satanick. Lo único rescatable era el dorado de sus ojos.

Pero… Ya no debería importar… Porque juraba que vería arder cada maldita cosa que lo relacionara a Ivlis.

 _¡Ya perdiste derecho a mi amor, perdiste derecho a mi corazón…!_

Incluyendo su adorada cinta.

 _Arder…_

-Nadie podría amarme, uh… Me pregunto si sabrás alguna vez cómo reaccionó tu hijo cuando lo destrozaste… -Sus dedos rozaron una última vez el viejo listón y una risa amarga se coló entre sus labios.

" _Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi pequeño héroe."_

-Jamás podré entenderte ¿Verdad…?

" _El sucio es él, el enfermo asqueroso es él… Tú solo eres un pobre niño, tesoro… Mi niño, el que más amo en todo el mundo."_

-No sé qué ibas a lograr ilusionándome así… Pero… Ya no importa.

" _Te amo."_

No deseaba más mentiras, aun si eran dulces… Solo estaban envenenadas y agravaban el malestar.

Él tampoco se mentiría a sí mismo. Sabía bien lo que deseaba.

-Tú… **Deberías arder.**

Y ya no quedó nada…

La dichosa cinta se unió al resto de esperanzas rotas, lista para convertirse en nada más que polvo.

Era lo mejor… ¿Verdad? No estaba tan seguro ahora que se había desquitado con todo lo que encontró y sintió por fin que recuperaba el aire.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer, pero ya las estaba ignorando fijando la mirada en el fuego hambriento y su atención a la opresión que sentía en el pecho. Era… ¿Culpa? ¿Por qué? No tenía razón ¿Cierto?

Él no tenía la culpa de nada, solo estaba obteniendo su muy merecido desquite… Y de todos modos nada importaba ahora. Ya había hecho lo que debía, dejar todo atrás…

 _Dejar el camino libre…_

Fue lo correcto ¿No?

" _Si lo quieres gánatelo como es debido, el amor no se fuerza con nada."_

 _ **El amor no se fuerza con nada…**_

Sus propias y filosas palabras pudieron apuñalarlo en lo profundo de su corazón, en aquel instante en que su ira se apagaba junto a las flamas, notando que… Estaba siendo un tonto egoísta.

Siempre lo recalcaba, incluso se lo había dicho a Satanick, y ahora mismo podría recordar aquella filosofía. El amor es inesperado, llega cuando menos lo esperas y no se guía con cumplidos o favores. Lo mismo pasaba con sus padres, sin importar lo mucho que el diablo de Pitch Black hiciera por Ivlis… No lograría ganar su amor.

En otras palabras, él tuvo razón en algo, pero ninguno de los dos supo interpretarlo correctamente.

Su madre no podría amarlo ¿Pero era su culpa realmente? ¿Qué le aseguraba a él que ofreciendo todo su esfuerzo sería visto como lo deseaba?

No podía obligarlo… Así como tampoco podía culparlo por no sentir nada hacia su persona. El que no supo darse cuenta de ello y cometió mil errores… No fue nadie más que él.

¿Con qué derecho podía afirmar que su amor hacia Ivlis fue incondicional? ¿Con qué excusa diría que nunca buscó nada a cambio más que su felicidad? ¿Cómo debería sentirse ahora que lo despreció solo por no corresponderle?

 _Y-Yo…_

De nuevo… Lo estaba haciendo todo mal ¿No es así?

El sonido de la mesa cayendo a pedazos lo despertó de sus cavilaciones y lo hizo sobresaltarse. Todo seguía ahí, pero las flamas se estaban extinguiendo, señal de que todo ya estaba cerca de volverse cenizas.

 _¿Q-Qué es lo que hice…?_

No pudo preguntarse otra cosa, cayendo en el arrepentimiento al observar que no quedaba nada, excepto el lazo rojo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, trató de extinguir el fuego sobre aquel objeto con un par de pisadas, y lo consiguió. La luz cálida murió, dejando a la luna blanca extender su tenue luz por las ventanas a medida que los nubarrones desaparecían junto a la lluvia.

-N-No… No, no, no ¡No!

Lo único que pudo rescatar de la cinta fue un mísero pedazo de ella, un cuarto o menos tal vez, porque el resto se desprendió gracias a las quemaduras y las pisadas. El fuego la había vuelto quebradiza e incapaz de doblarse, la había dejado inservible.

" _-¿E-Estás seguro de esto? Realmente no quiero dejarte sin la tuya o… -Balbuceaba nerviosamente, sentado en una silla mientras el contrario aún se dedicaba a arreglar y juntar cuidadosamente su largo cabello azabache para atarlo con su larga cinta color carmesí._

 _Ivlis tenía mucha delicadeza y habilidad para manejar su cabello, aparentemente porque ya estaba acostumbrado al suyo. Debía decirlo, era mejor que cuando lo cepillaba luego de bañarse, la forma en la que sus dedos se deslizaban entre sus hebras le relajaba._

 _No había dolor o incomodidad, en ningún momento el diablo de flamas se permitió causarlo._

 _-Puedo conseguir otra. Tengo muchas guardadas. Suelo perderlas o romperlas yo también. –Contestó el adulto, evidentemente más concentrado en terminar de hacer el nudo en la coletilla que cualquier otra cosa. –¡Perfecto! Ya he terminado._

 _Licorice no emitió palabra, solo llevó su mano hasta el nudo con cierta pena. No habría necesitado ayuda de su madre de no ser por haber roto su propia cinta persiguiendo a la basura con tanta torpeza y no saber atarse solo._

 _Su madre ya se había posicionado frente a él, tenía una sonrisa marcada en los labios y su cabello rojo y gris caía desprolijamente sobre sus hombros y espalda, consecuencia de haberse desatado para ofrecer su lazo._

 _-¡Qué guapo que te ves ahora, cielo! Casi tanto o más como tu madre. –Halagó maternalmente en lo que el aludido se levantaba, tenuemente sonrojado por las palabras del mayor._

 _-No sería así gracias a ti, madre. Pero, uh... –No hizo más que un gesto para indicarle que ahora él necesitaría ayuda con su cabello, pero por lo visto no era así, porque apenas lo captó, Ivlis revisó entre sus bolsillos hasta dar con una cinta igual a la anterior._

 _Ni siquiera se tomó tanto tiempo como para atarse el cabello, lo hice descuidadamente y sin darle importancia. En el proceso, Licorice tuvo que contenerse para no desviar la mirada con vergüenza. No evitaba pensar que el estilo prolijo no iba con su madre, sino ese más natural y vago._

 _-Problema resuelto ¡Ahora vamos a desayunar! Me muero de hambre y ese idiota no me dio tiempo a preparar nada. –Para sorpresa ajena, se había agarrado del más alto para llevarlo a rastras consigo ¿Era idea suya, o Ivlis se denotaba un poco más eufórico y alegre hoy? –…¿Pasa algo, cielo? –No tardó en notar su mirada sorprendida sobre sí._

 _-N-No es nada, solo… Es poco usual ver a madre tan feliz. –No le molestaba, al contrario, y al parecer al diablo de flamas tampoco lo hizo el comentario._

 _-Bueno… No es que me guste ser atacado ni nada pero… -Divagó entre sus posibles respuestas, apoyando su cabeza suavemente sobre su brazo a la vez que lo sujetaba con un poco más de fuerza, pero sin hacerle daño. –Me hace muy feliz cuando vienes a salvarme._

 _El joven diablo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no desmayarse ahí mismo. Cada halago de Ivlis lo recibía con cariño, en ciertas ocasiones vergüenza, esta no era excepción, salvo que… Sentía algo diferente en el tono de voz para decirlo, melancolía… De aquella que llega con buenos recuerdos._

 _Sonrió dulcemente dejándose seguir abrazando y dando su obvia respuesta. –Siempre estaré para cuando lo necesites, madre. Así que… Espero que con ello pueda hacerte muy feliz._

 _Ivlis no dio respuesta más que un balbuceo en lo que se acurrucaba más._

 _-Te amo tanto, tesoro…"_

-¡No, no, no, no! ¡Y-Yo no quería…! –Intentaba desesperadamente anudar los otros extremos de la cinta para mínimamente arreglarla de una forma que la salvara, pero cada vez que la anudaba terminaba rompiéndose y solo lo empeoraba.

Finalmente no tuvo más que aceptarlo, todo se había ido.

No quedaban dibujos, ni fotos, ni cartas, ni un lazo especial… Así como tampoco le quedaba confianza en su madre.

Cada recuerdo dulce era intoxicado con esa horrible y venenosa realidad, haciéndole imposible saber qué pasaría con él a partir de ahora.

Porque… No importaría lo que Ivlis pensara de él, no importaba si no le correspondía o si ni siquiera lo quería como hijo.

Licorice aun lo amaba… Y dolía saber que por su bien, aquello debía parar.

(…)

 _T-Tal vez si me escabullo no lo notarán._

Se convenció de ello desde que despertó, consciente de que la mayoría ya estaban levantados, en la sala y enterados desde anoche del mini incendio provocado sobre la mesa.

No tenía que ser un genio para entender que sabían que él fue el responsable, no había otro en el castillo de todos modos.

La idea no era escapar por siempre, solo en la mañana, porque no quería ver a su madre en el desayuno hoy. Aun le hacía falta un descanso de él para procesar todo y encontrar la manera de actuar como siempre sin parecer sospechoso.

Era más seguro quedarse en su cuarto, pero… Se estaba muriendo de hambre. Tenía que comer algo o no sobreviviría el tiempo suficiente ahí.

Emalf no era opción como encubridor, nadie lo era. Tenía que ser extremadamente sigiloso solo como él sabía serlo. Salió de su cuarto con cuidado de no hacer ruido con la puerta, y antes de que lo notara, Crea le gritó desde una parte del pasillo.

-¡Licorice! ¡Ahí estás! ¡Buenos días!

… Si nunca antes consideró matar a Crea, ahora lo estaba haciendo ¡Maldita delatora! No, no era culpa suya, después de todo era la inocente Crea ¡¿Pero por qué ahora?!

Bueno, si tenía suerte nadie los habría escuchado.

-¿Licorice ya se despertó? Qué bien, tenemos tanto que preguntarle. –Habló Rieta desde las escaleras, haciéndole una seña de "Te tengo vigilado" solo para volver a desaparecer por donde vino.

No… No te tires del cabello, Licorice, el estrés no tiene por qué dejarte calvo a tan temprana edad ¡Puedes manejarlo! ¿No? Lo que no podría es saludar a Crea con la misma sonrisa inocente que ella tenía, la suya más bien parecía una sonrisa forzada que escondía deseos homicidas.

-¡Es una pena que no hayas venido al picnic de anoche! Fue muy divertido. –Seguía contando ella, incapaz de notar que Licorice no la escuchaba y se centraba en cómo excusarse con su familia sin salir tan castigado o tan interrogado.

Le sería difícil guardar la calma si se encontraba con ellos sentados en la mesa y mirándolo así.

¡Oh, por Vicers! ¡Solo fue una mesa! ¡Al idiota de su padre nunca lo miraban cuando hacía sus monstruosidades!

-B-Buenos días. –Saludó rápidamente tratando de no ver a la cara a nadie mientras se sentaba en su lugar e ignoraba la mirada curiosa de su madre sobre sí.

 _Inocente… Debes verte inocente, relajado y no levantarás sospechas…_

Pero Rieta se adelantó sirviéndole su desayuno al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada expectante y acusatoria. –Me alegra ver que dormiste bien ¿Podrías explicarnos entonces qué le hiciste a la mesa de la sala anoche?

 _MIERDA, LA TÁCTICA FALLÓ._

-Rieta, quizá solo fue un accidente. –Trató de intervenir Ivlis, haciendo un gesto de restar importancia. De por sí se sentía mal de que la lluvia lo haya retenido en la reunión la noche anterior y no haya podido acompañar al pobre niño.

-La tormenta de anoche cortó la luz, así que busqué velas y eso… S-Solo que no pude ver bien y una de ellas se me cayó en la mesa. Es todo. No pude encontrar nada para apagar el fuego. –Explicó, tratando de no parecer muy preocupado por ello. Sonaba creíble al menos ¿No? Y no era del todo una mentira si lo recordaba.

-¡Licorish torpe! ¡Si supieras crear fuego como nosotros eso no te pasaría! –Regañó Poemi sin mucha seriedad, ganándose una mirada fastidiada por ello.

-Claro, culpa a los genes. Mejor culpa a la estúpida basura por hacer llover anoche. –Masculló por lo bajo, a lo cual el aludido simplemente se hizo el ofendido señalando a Ivlis.

-¡No fue mi culpa! ¡La cucaracha me bulleó! ¡Ella, Reficul y Etihw! ¡Son tan malos! –¡Enseñar videos con accidentes de conejos no era parte de la reunión! Y de todos modos le hicieron creer que era algo inocente.

Ivlis rodó los ojos con molestia. No fue la gran cosa, pero Satanick siempre lo exageraba. Igual, no se arrepentía de nada. –Eres un marica. Nunca aguantas nada. –Con ello dejó pasar el tema e ignoró el resto de chillidos del diablo de Pitch Black, este sería consolado por su esposa en unos segundos cuando dejara de reírse. Se enfocó más en su hijo, lo notaba un poco decaído. –¿Dormiste bien anoche, tesoro? La falta de luz no te provocó tantos problemas ¿No?

Licorice negó con la cabeza, con la mirada aun fija sobre su taza. –No… Algunos truenos me despertaron, pero nada más.

-Tal vez quieras dormir una siesta en la tarde, entonces. –Propuso Emalf, alzando los hombros. –A-Aunque me gustaría que no sea tan larga. No quiero que me dejes tanto tiempo solo con Poemi. –Que conste, tenía mucho que ver con la noche anterior y la idea de la loli con usarlo de caballito.

En serio… Llevar a una niña es algo, llevar a dos es no tener piedad. Normalmente eso no es nada, pero si una de ellas te golpea en el trasero para que vayas más de prisa y la otra se cuelga de tus cuernos… No lo es.

-¡No seas llorón, Emalfsh! ¡Poemi te adiestró bien! ¡Siéntete orgulloso de ser un caballo decente!

-¡N-NO ME DIGAS ESO COMO SI FUERA UNA ANIMAL!

 _Uhn… Se ve que la pasaron bien._

Sonrió para sus adentros. Esperaba un desayuno más incómodo y lleno de preguntas, pero su confiable amigo y su hermana sabrían volverlo ameno hablando sobre el picnic, los juegos, los chistes y alguna que otra torpeza de Sullivan. También hablaron de la reunión, aunque la mayoría de acontecimientos eran narrados con quejas de su padre y refutaciones de Ivlis para dejarlo en ridículo.

Sí, un desayuno bastante normal. No cambiaba en nada lo que ocurría con él ahora… Pero lo distraería por un rato. Ahora que ya se había desquitado, se sentía un poco más despejado que el día anterior.

La idea era seguir adelante como si nada de todos modos… ¿No? Aunque tuviese que fingir ignorancia.

Cuando Rieta y Medouco empezaron a levantar la mesa para encargarse de los trastes, el resto también se retiraron a sus cosas, como Ivlis y Crea a ayudar a Medouco y Rieta, Poemi a fastidiar un rato a Emalf, Lil a ayudar a Maekami con algunos asuntos referentes al bar… En fin.

Él no tenía planes, no aun. Pero estaba considerando llamar a Mors y confirmar para ir con él hoy a ver a Revlis. Posiblemente esta vez podría concentrarse más en ellos y dejar atrás todo lo que pasó.

No, no lo olvidaría… Lo deseaba, pero no podría hacerlo. Mínimamente, quería fingir que nada pasó… Y la compañía de otras personas ayudaría.

Su madre no tenía por qué sospechar que algo pasaba ¿Verdad? Es normal en niños de su edad salir de vez en cuando a ver a amigos y jugar. Sí, él no lo notaría… Y tendría tiempo para sí mismo y no soportarlo tan seguido.

Eso sería lo mejor… Ya no quería ese sentimiento amargo cada vez que miraba a Ivlis hablándole como si nada. Gritarle, enojarse con él… No quería empeorar la situación haciendo un drama. Se conocía muy bien, si se apartaba y evitaba verlo tan seguido hasta que las cosas se calmaran todo volvería a la normalidad.

Convencido, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al teléfono, sin percatarse de que alguien lo había seguido.

-Erh… Licorice ¿Puedo hablarte un segundo?

-Tú de nuevo… ¿Qué quieres? –No se molestó en disimular su molestia cuando identificó esa voz como la de Satanick. Lo notaba algo incómodo, pero no podía importarle menos.

-Es sobre lo de ayer. –El joven diablo contuvo los nervios. Él deseando dejar eso en el olvido y ese tonto recordándoselo. –Mira, sé que tú dijiste que no me incumben tus asuntos. Lo entiendo, pero… De verdad ¿No es algo que quieras hablar con tu madre?

Satanick no era de meterse en temas relacionados a su hijo, no porque no le preocupara o le interesaba ¡Claro que lo hacía, era su hijo! Pero este siempre le hacía esquivo o lo mandaba al carajo. Bien, perfecto… Sabía cuánto odio le tenía… Sin embargo, aun sabiendo eso, lo de ayer no dejó de darle vueltas en la cabeza.

Era muy raro que Licorice fuese a reclamarle algo o expresarle algo que le pasaba, aun si solo era para dejar cosas en claro. Más que nada, lo que en sí le preocupaba era eso sobre "dejar libre el camino".

Vamos, conocía a su hijo en ese aspecto ¿Qué rayos era eso de dejar a Ivlis? ¡Ni siendo su supuesto rival aceptaría tan tranquilamente esto!

Licorice se masajeó las sienes con rabia antes de adoptar su forma adulta. No para lastimar al adulto o algo similar, simplemente para imponer un poco más de seriedad. Sabía que no lo tomaría en serio desde su aspecto infantil.

-Creí habértelo dejado todo en claro. No quiero hablar de nada con madre ¿Sí? Ni siquiera sé por qué te preocupa tanto el asunto si es claro que tendrás más facilidad para lo que planeas. –No, no le daba esperanzas ni pensaba hacer tal cosa. Solo quería que el tonto dejara de insistir, pero por lo visto sus palabras no lo calmaron.

Quién lo diría, sí había cosas más importantes para él que el porno.

-E-Es solo que…

-Escucha, lo volveré a decir a ver si me dejas de joder. Madre no hizo nada ni dijo nada malo para que yo tome esa decisión ¿De acuerdo? Soy bastante maduro para entender cómo son las cosas y seguir adelante. Él no tiene por qué enterarse de esto, no quiero que se entere, no quiero afectar nuestra relación ¿Sí? No te creas muy importante por ser uno de los que lo sabe. No te considero alguien cercano y tampoco una amenaza, solo me molestas. Además, lo dije, sé admitir cuando me rindo con algo. –Alzó los hombros sin cambiar su semblante tranquilo y desinteresado.

-S-Supongo que es un poco raro que pase tan de repente. –No se la creía del todo aun, pero el progreso tal vez lo haría cambiar de opinión más adelante.

-Preferiría que finjas que esto jamás pasó. Las cosas tienen que seguir como siempre lo han sido. Ahora, si ya te cansaste de fastidiarme, largo. Tengo cosas que hacer. –Hizo un ademán de que se fuera, a lo cual Satanick no tuvo de otra que cumplir. Ya veía que no obtendría más que lo que ya sabía, así que… Mejor sería hacerle caso al niño y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

 _No se cansa de molestar…_

Esperaba que nada más lo interrumpiera ahora.

Tras haber marcado un par de números, esperó a ser atendido. No era Mors, pero reconocería aquella voz muy fácilmente.

 _-¿Hola? ¿Quién habla?_

-¿Sin?

 _-Sí, ella habla ¿Y tú quién eres?_

-Uh… Licorice. Lamento llamar a estas horas. –La lamia no se escuchaba adormilada por el otro lado, así que tal vez llamaba en buen momento.

 _-¡Licorice! Casi no te reconocí ¿Necesitas algo, caramelo?_

-Uh, sí… ¿Está Mors? Necesito hablar con él. –Sonrió ligeramente sin notarlo. Casi se había olvidado de aquel apodo que le daba Sin.

 _-¡Por supuesto! Dame un segundo, por favor… ¡Mors! ¡Tienes una llamada!_

 _-Si es Rane dile que ni llegue a pensar que la ayudaré en su recolección de bichos raros._

 _-En realidad es Licorice, cariño. Quiere hablar contigo._

 _-¿Licorice…? Está bien, ya voy… ¿Hola?_

-¿Tienes miedo de las larvas, Mors? –No contuvo una risa baja cuando al otro lado de la línea escuchó un chillido de parte del demonio. No sabía bien de qué iba ese asunto, pero que le recordaba a su amiga de cabello rosado y sonrisa espeluznante era innegable.

 _-¡T-Tú cállate! Mejor dime para qué llamas._

-Es sobre lo que me propusiste ayer… No es tarde para decir que sí ¿Verdad?

 _-Oh, eso… Claro que no. Iré a ver a Revlis en la tarde ¿Quieres que pase por ti? Creí que tenías cosas que hacer y eso._

Su mirada se perdió brevemente en la sala al divisar a su madre salir de la cocina, pero la regresó hacia abajo rápidamente. –No… No tendré nada que hacer después de todo.

 _-De acuerdo, estaré ahí cerca de las dos y media. Nos vemos._

-Nos vemos, Mors.

Ya estaba hecho, solo tuvo que colgar el teléfono para sentirse por fin en paz. Por el resto de la tarde ya no pensaría en nada.

Al menos… Hasta que llegara Mors, pero no por ahora.

-¿Uh…? ¿Cielo?

Genial, lo que le faltaba…

Trató de poner la sonrisa más natural que podía volteando hacia su madre. Iba muy enserio con que las cosas siguiesen su curso como lo hacían normalmente, no quería contestar preguntas así como tampoco quería hablar demasiado.

Ivlis tenía una mirada un tanto curiosa, incluso algo preocupada. Eso ya era una clara señal de que vendría hacia él con alguna pregunta.

Por Vicers, esperaba que no fuese nada malo.

-¿Sí, madre? ¿Pasa algo?

Por un segundo consideró un sinfín de excusas, pero la calma llegó de nuevo cuando con el gesto de su madre señalando su cabello, pudo averiguar lo que quería decirle.

Maldijo por lo bajo. Con todo ese tema suyo se había olvidado por completo que había quemado la cinta y no tenía con qué atarse ¡Bien hecho, Licorice! ¡Es que tú eres idiota!

-Tu… Cabello…

-Rompí accidentalmente mi cinta anoche. No es nada que deba preocuparte. –Desvió la mirada, tratando de no demostrar lo mucho que le había afectado ese hecho. Fue su culpa al fin y al cabo, no tenía de qué quejarse. –Encontraré algo para atarme más tarde, seguramente encontraré algo en… ¿M-Madre?

Ni se había dado cuenta que entre todo su parloteo su madre se desató el cabello sin expresar más que esa sonrisa dulce y tranquila que lograba calmarlo cada vez que se sentía en un problema muy grave.

 _É-Él realmente quiere… ¿De nuevo…?_

-H-Hey, no hace falta. De verdad, no tienes que…

-Pero quiero ayudarte, tesoro. –Fue todo lo necesario para acallarlo instantáneamente y permitir que él se acomodara detrás. –Me sorprende que la hayas roto, normalmente yo soy el torpe entre nosotros dos. –Rió por lo bajo concentrándose en juntar el desordenado cabello oscuro. A diferencia de lo que podría parecer, él no tenía ningún problema con andar por ahí con el cabello suelto, no le molestaba y no es que su imagen le preocupara demasiado, pero sabía que su hijo no compartía esa comodidad. Cederle su cinta una segunda vez no era la gran cosa.

-N-No digas, eso… Fue algo realmente estúpido, creo que entré en pánico por un segundo. –Suspiró. No podía creer que incluso después de todo, Ivlis aun estuviera dispuesto a ayudarlo. No tenía la cara para verlo luego de todo lo que pensó o dijo de él la noche anterior.

-No debiste. Tu madre siempre tiene la solución a todo ¿No? –Una vez terminado, regresó al frente. Como siempre, había hecho un buen trabajo. –¡Perfecto! Mis cintas sí son de tu estilo ¿Estás mejor ahora, tesoro?

Licorice guardó silencio rozando como antes el nudo. Su madre no había cambiado su método para ello.

Odiaba esto… ¿Por qué ahora que no quería verlo y estaba en tantas dudas con respecto a él, tenía que ser tan dulce? ¿Por qué tenía que recordarle que a pesar de todo, seguía siendo indefenso ante su amor? ¿Por qué cada vez que lo miraba tenía que doler así?

 _Sí… Las cosas van a seguir siendo como siempre._

-Sí… Muchas gracias, madre. Yo… Uh… Tengo que preguntarte algo, por cierto.

-¿Eh? Claro, dime.

-Quedé en salir con Mors a eso de las dos y media… No te importa ¿Verdad?

 _Las cosas seguirán como siempre…_

 _ **¿ ?**_

…

..

.

-W-Waw… -Titubeó Emalf. –Y-yo… No sé qué decirte… Tú… Oh, eso explica lo de la mesa.

Se mostraba bastante sorprendido por el relato y la forma en la que concluyó todo. Aun con todo aquello explicado, la comprensión y entendimiento hacia el dolor de su amigo y el que se hubiera rendido con Ivlis…

No le cuadraba del todo una cosa ¿Por qué Ivlis diría algo tan cruel a espaldas de su hijo? ¿Él de verdad era capaz de pensar esas cosas sobre él? ¡No! ¡Imposible! ¡Puede que su amo fuese gruñón, impaciente, algo torpe para ciertas cosas y le gustara golpearlo! Pero nunca odiaría o despreciaría a sus hijos, no importaba qué, él siempre juró no ser como Siralos… Él se llenaba de dicha y orgullo hablando con los demás sobre el diablo de orbes dorados.

Su adoración y cariño era algo tan palpable y obvio que nadie dudaba de ello, hasta a sus ojos parecía que Ivlis correspondía los sentimientos del menor, solo que no se atrevía a decirlo.

-Descuida... No queda mucho por decir del igual modo... –Murmuró con tristeza marcada en su voz. Aún luego de tantos años, el recordar aquel momento seguía causándole un profundo dolor. Incluso para sí aún resultaba irreal el creer que su madre podría soltar tales palabras tan crueles sobre él pero... Sus recuerdos no mentían. Fue real.

-Es tan… Patético ¿No? -Suspiró ya con la voz ronca de tantos lamentos y restos de lágrimas secas adornando su rostro. Se sentía tan destrozado y humillado... Ya nada le importaba. Se había rendido a todo, que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar y ya. –Tal vez... Debí decírtelo... Así hubieras entendido mejor...

-Bueno… Quizás, pero es algo doloroso y hubiese entendido que no me lo quisieras decir. –No lo culpaba, era brutal imaginarse al diablo de Flame World pronunciar esas palabras claras y obvias como si nada.

-Lo siento... N-Ni como amigo sirvo ¿Eh? S-Soy tan patético... Madre tenía razón... Envi tenía razón... Nadie puede amarme, Emalf... Hasta estoy seguro que Revlis solo ama la idea del amor o el espejismo de "novio ideal" que cree ver en mí... Si me conociera de verdad... O siquiera, supiera la verdad, seguro también me despreciaría... No la culparía. Yo mismo lo hago desde hace tanto... –Abrazó a sus piernas, ocultando su rostro entre ellas. Tan vergonzoso y humillante el darse cuenta que no avanzó en lo absoluto. -Soy un fracaso en todo.

-¡E-Eso no es verdad! ¡Viejo, eres un adulto ahora! ¡Tienes que entender que lo que ocurrió no fue culpa tuya y no es un motivo para que los demás te crean repugnante! No pudiste evitarlo… -No quería imaginar cuan horrible era para un niño tener que pasar por algo así de terrible por tanto tiempo, sabía que esas marcas perduraban siempre, pero no esperaba que se manifestaran así. –Y no, viejo… Ella no lo haría… Nadie lo hace… Eso es lo que tú piensas.

Lo abrazó por el hombro tratando de reconfortarlo como pudiese, se veía tan destrozado y frágil… Como cuando era un niño.

-Todos te amamos por quien eres. Un percance como el de Envi no significa nada, no has cambiado… Tan adulto y sigues siendo igual que cuando eras un niño. Los demás no lo notan demasiado, pero es verdad… Sigues siendo tan sensible, sentimental y puro como siempre, eso no cambiará… ¿Y sabes algo? ¡Si Ivlis no puede verlo entonces bah, él se lo pierde! ¡Solo no dejes que esto te destruya!... Solo porque alguien que amas piensa que no vales la pena no significa que sea cierto… Por favor, no sigas el mismo ejemplo que tu madre… Él jamás me escuchó cuando le dije lo mismo.

Licorice desvió la mirada, incapaz de encontrar respuesta o excusas.

Sabía que Emalf tenía toda la razón, luego de todo este tiempo había aprendido a sobrellevarlo y enfrentar aquella situación, aunque en ocasiones donde su lado más depresivo salía a la luz, su mente no podía evitar traicionarlo al revivir aquella ingenua y errónea culpabilidad que lo aquejaba.

En momentos como aquel, de verdad sentía que regresaba al pasado y volvía a ser ese niño que aún vivía en él. Algunas cosas aún debía madurar aparentemente.

-Puede que... Tengas razón... –Forzó una débil sonrisa sin detenerlo en su intento de consuelo. Le recordaba mucho a aquella época en la cual solo el de lentes de sol sabía de su martirio con el ex subordinado del diablo de Pitch Black World, y el como lo había animado y convencido para decir la verdad.

Sin duda desde ese día apreció su amistad y consejo como nunca, tal vez ya era momento de dejar atrás su pesimismo y dolor para hacer caso a sus palabras. Estaba muy desolado y herido, solo por ello veía todo de aquella forma tan deprimente.

Si lo pensaba, nunca recibió desprecio de Revlis o los demás, siempre fueron cálidos y amables. Debía dejar de permitir que momentos amargos de su vida arruinaran los demás.

-Supongo que ahora me parezco a como era madre antes... ¿N-No? Ay... No deseo eso. Pero... Madre tampoco es como Siralos... –Suspiró. No quería seguir comparando una situación con la otra. Sentía que no le llevaría a ningún lado, pero había captado el mensaje, aunque dolía un poco.

-No te pases. Ivlis es amargado, topo y pierde la paciencia muy seguido, pero no es como Siralos… Al menos él sí nos quería a pesar de todo. –No deseaba comparar a Ivlis con ese insoportable y engreído Dios, eso sería un grave insulto. Lo único que comparaba era la situación de ambos. –Y… Siento que te ofenderá, pero sí… Me recuerdas a él cuando empezamos a servirlo y lo conocimos mejor.

Recordaba perfectamente esos días, era solo un niño en ese entonces, pero lograba entender bastante sobre lo que lo rodeaba, entre ello… El pesar de su amo y sus lamentos sobre Siralos cuando nadie estaba cerca.

Se había esforzado mucho en ese entonces por hacerlo sentir mejor, no creía que fuese tan inútil e inservible como el dios alegaba. Él, Poemi y Adauchi sentían admiración por el diablo que les dio la vida, nunca podrían pensar aquello, pero a pesar de sus palabras de ánimo… Ivlis nunca las escuchaba o daba importancia, cosa que por mucho tiempo había dolido. No quería dejar que ahora Licorice hiciera lo mismo, no podía permitirlo.

-No me ofendes... Solo dices la verdad... –Murmuró, tratando de hacerse la idea de lo terriblemente angustiante que debió ser para Emalf, Rieta y sus hermanos el convivir con aquella versión de su madre, aún dolida y esperanzada por recibir cariño y perdón de alguien que simplemente no valía la pena.

Le hubiera gustado estar allí para darle apoyo, aunque sabía que era imposible, pues ni había nacido. De igual modo, le aliviaba saber que desde antes de existir, el diablo de flamas había contado con quienes le daban su mano, lástima que el dolor no le permitió verlo. Él no cometería ese mismo error

-¿Sabes? Eres bueno en esto de animarme. Ojalá... Te valoraran más. Gracias... Por esto y... Por todo... –Murmuró ya con un tono más calmado y menos sollozante. No quería seguir así por más tiempo, no era bueno ni justo para sí.

-Uh… No te preocupes, se supone que soy el payaso en esta familia y el gobernado de una loli adulta, es normal que no me tomen en serio o crean que no soy bueno aconsejando. –Le hería un poco la autoestima, pero estaba acostumbrado a su papel de bufón, por lo que no dolía tanto como podrían creer. Que Licorice lo valorara en ese aspecto lograba subirle el ánimo, al menos alguien sí lo tomaba en serio.

-Eres un gran amigo... Nunca he terminado de agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Lamento seguir causando problemas...-Aspiró hondo; tratando de reacomodar sus pensamientos. No podía seguir auto compadeciéndose en aquella esquina del castillo, si tardaba más, solo conseguiría preocupar a todos.

-Bah, sabes que no necesito agradecimientos, los veo innecesarios. Además no eres tan problemático, lo único que salió mal hoy es que Poemi se molestó por el teléfono y… Perdí mis juguitos de naranja… Pero solo eso. Me compensó bastante verte feliz allá, aunque haya sido un rato… -Se alzó de hombros restándole importancia. Desde su punto de vista esta experiencia no había sido tan mala como aparentaba.

-Aun así... Gracias... Prometo compensarte lo del teléfono y el jugo. –Colaborar para evitar que su hermana asesinase al de gafas de sol eran lo mínimo que podía hacer luego de su incondicional apoyo. –Y… Emalf... Tengo un par de favores que pedirte.

-¿Mh? Seguro, viejo ¿Qué necesitas?

-Pues... Verás...

Esperaba que Emalf no se negara a pesar de su absurda y cobarde petición, de verdad no creía poder continuar con esto sin su ayuda.

Por ahora, la necesitaría.

Más de lo que imaginaba, ahora que alguien más estaba al tanto de todo esto.

 _Revlis… Tú… Tú le mentiste a Revlis._

 _Tú…_

 _ **Deberías arder.**_

 **No sé qué decir más que no me arrepiento de nada. Imaginé esto tantas veces que fue maravilloso poder plasmarlo finalmente.**

 **¡Y el siguiente cap también! Me muero de ganas por empezar a escribirlo.**

 **No esperaba que quedara tan largo. Ustedes sabrán perdonar. Ah.**

 **Perdónenos a mí y a mi esposa que nos pasamos de verga con esto, ah.**


	11. Lo siento

**LO SIENTO TANTO.**

 **SÉ QUE NO HE ACTUALIZADO HACE MUCHO, PERO LA ESCUELA Y LAS PRUEBAS ME CONSUMIERON**

 **Hice lo posible para terminar esto cuando estaba fuera de época de exámenes, me tardé porque… Esto quedó más largo de lo que yo quise.**

 **En serio, me quise matar porque nunca terminaba y yo quería subir esto ya.**

 **Espero que no se les haga muy largo y lo disfruten.**

 **Me inspiré feo escuchando "We don't talk anymore" y "Sorry – Halley"**

 **Aun no me creo que este sea el capítulo diez… ¡Muchas gracias por leerme hasta ahora!**

 _ **Este fic, al igual que "Curse of Roses", está basado en un rol con mi diosa (COFCOFMISAKICOFCOF) por ello mismo están (Cómo dije) dedicados a ella y verán varios fragmentos que ella escribió tal cual… Excepto los prólogos e introducciones. Esos son 100% míos. (?)**_

 _ **Por ello mismo… ¡CRÉDITO A ELLA TAMBIÉN, POR AYUDARME! ¿Esto cuenta como fic hecho en equipo? Ni idea, solo sé que sin ella no lo hubiera desarrollado tanto (Mezclamos ideas de cada quien.) y se lo debo 3 Mil gracias y pásense por sus fics ¡Ella es mil veces mejor que yo!**_

 _ **¿Eh? ¿Que si haré el mismo anuncio en todos los capítulos? Claro que lo haré. No pararé de recordarle que esto es gracias a ella :v**_

 **PD: SAQUÉ MI LADO MÁS CULERO Y DEPRESIVO A LA LUZ PARA ESCRIBIR ESTO.**

La música del vals se detuvo de golpe y una serie de cuchicheos confundidos comenzó a retumbar por toda la sala. La ángel de luz, no entendía qué ocurría, puesto que no podía ver.

-¿Q-Qué pasa...? Ivlis... ¿Le pasó algo? –Un fuerte pesar golpeó su pecho mientras sus manos comenzaron a temblar un poco. No sabía que sucedía, pero presentía que era algo malo luego de oír el nombre de su hermano entre la multitud. -¿I-Ivlis está bien? ¿Puedo ayudar en algo? –Trataba de no entrar en pánico y no sofocar a Rieta, pero todo ese cambio de ambiente no ayudaba ¿Qué estaba pasando ahora?

La genio no estaba mejor, ella ni siquiera acabó de procesar como su joven amo abandonaba el baile y escapaba, haciendo Ivlis lo mismo mientras apagaban la música y el ambiente se tornaba muy incómodo. –N-No te preocupes, él está bien. Vamos a sentarnos, te explicaré qué pasó.

Y en lo que ella se llevaba a la linda ángel a su asiento, Satanick se alteraba ante su bien calculado plan fallido.

-¡No! ¡Nonono! ¡¿Qué pasa?! –No entendía nada ¡Todo iba perfectamente bien! ¿Por qué de golpe Licorice había huido? Esto no tenía sentido, pero su mal presentimiento se tornaba más latente que antes, y la mirada gacha del diablo de las flamas no ayudaba.

 _No puede ser..._

Antes de permitirse seguir especulando trató de acercarse al de mechones rojos, cosa difícil con tantos idiotas metiches estorbándole paso; aunque no fue nada que un par de empujones no resolviera.

-Oye! ¿Qué pasó?... -No estaba reaccionando siquiera. Ok. Esto malo -¿C-Cucaracha...? ¡Hey! –Insistió por al menos hacer emitiera algún sonido o palabra, hasta aceptaría un llanto, pero apenas y logró escucharlo murmurar algo sobre que tenía que irse, dejándolo sin saber que decir ni con la suficiente reacción como para detenerlo.

No necesitaba oír; y aun así seguía sin creerlo ¿Licorice de verdad había...? ¡No! ¡NO! ¡Era imposible! ¡Debía ser un error! ¡No lo veía factible! ¡Se negaba a verlo así! ¡Un malentendido! ¡Un error...! Tenía que ser eso... Estaba completamente seguro de que iba a funcionar ¿Qué había pasado para que todo diera un giro de 180 grados así nomás?

-Mierda... –Siseó frustrado. Aquí había algo que no le terminaba de cuadrar y no se iba a rendir hasta tenerlo TODO claro. Dirigió su mirada hacia algunos que aún murmuraba sobre el asunto a su alrededor, casi gruñéndoles para que dejaran de joder con ello. –Si valoran la dignidad sexual de sus culos, comenzaran a circular, metiches de mierda... –Habló con una de sus "escalofriantes sonrisas" mientras intentaba apartarse antes de empezar a oír las quejas de los anfitriones.

¿Querían saber? ¡Pues que formaran fila! El tampoco entendía nada incluso siendo cercano a la cucaracha. A su vez, este grosero acto le permitió vislumbrar algo sospecho ¿Y el travesti de Siralos qué se traía siguiendo a la cucaracha? Ya se hacía una idea de lo que planeaba y no le gustaba. Por lo cual, ignorando el escándalo que se iba formando entre tanta confusión, se escabulló tras los pasos del dios.

A partir de aquí la cosa se ponía fea.

Siralos no se había percatado de nada de lo ocurrido hasta que apagaron la música, Igls se había quedado con la genio y no se molestó en interrumpirla o retomar su pelea con los otros dioses, después de que lo hayan invitado a esa estúpida reunión sin sentido merecía algo de diversión ¿Verdad?

La había pasado de lo peor soportando a tanta chusma, y quería subirse el ego molestando a alguien miserable. No tenía mejor opción que Ivlis, el ángel de Fumus quedó descartado desde que se fue con su novia.

Se notaba que él no se percató de su presencia pues seguía llorando con la espalda pegada en la pared mientras se lamentaba y murmuraba quién sabe qué. Aunque sí llegó a entender lo último.

-N-No l-lo entiendo… Y-Yo… ¿Realmente… No p-puedo ser… amado p-por nadie…?

-¿Todavía te sigues preguntando eso a estas alturas? ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! Se nota que el destino sabe cómo tratar a errores como tú, solo que… Aún no ha hecho lo suficiente para matarte, es una pena. Ni siquiera comprendo por qué te pones así, solo es tu hijo, Adauchi te hizo lo mismo y no te veo lloriqueando aun… -Ivlis ni se dignó en mirarlo a pesar de su presencia, pero eso no molestaba al dios del sol, de todos modos él podía sentir el dolor y tenía más ases bajo la manga. –Oh, espera un momento ¿Podrá ser? ¡Sí, podrá ser! ¡No dejaste nunca de ser un patético engendro que se enamora de quien no debe! ¿Es eso? ¡Te enamoraste de tu hijo! –Al principio solo iba en broma, pero al darse cuenta del respingo que le causó al diablo solo pudo comprobar que había acertado.

Así que era por eso… ¡Eso significaba que sabía qué decir!

-¿Eh? Espera… ¿Es verdad? ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Ahora sí no me sorprende que le hayas causado tanta repulsión como para espantarlo! Quiero decir… ¿Quién te amaría? Solo eres una basura que sigue regresando cada vez que le hacen daño. Eres una… Cucaracha. –Una cínica sonrisa se formó en sus labios apenas mencionó el apodo, podía sentir la presencia de alguien más detrás de él.

Sí, era Satanick, cual no tardó mucho en alcanzar al dios ni en escuchar parte de sus idioteces, como tampoco evitó vislumbrar la desolada figura del de mechas rojas recostada en la pared.

-Oh, mil perdones… ¿Te robé el apodo? –Volteó casi golpeándolo con sus mechones, no se contendría en molestarlo a él también. Tenía un pésimo humor este día y lo descargaría con esos dos idiotas ¿Por qué preocuparse? Satanick para él no era más que un conocido ridículo al cual se había dado el gusto de humillar en una de sus citas, no lo consideraba su amigo o algo así, ni siquiera cuando aceptó ayudarlo con Ivlis… Aquello solo había sido una oportunidad de torturar más al diablo.

-Si lo hiciste. Mal, muy mal. Te demandaré por derechos de autor~ Aunque debo decirlo, solo suena bien cuando es mi hermosa voz la que lo pronuncia. –Ni siquiera se molestó en moverse cuando esas horrendas extensiones casi le dan en el rostro.

Oh... Con que la diva quería jugar ¿No? Pues que así sea.

-Déjame adivinar ¡Tú lo ayudaste! Satanick, Satanick, Satanick, estúpido y tonto Satanick ¿De verdad esperabas que haciéndote el hada madrina podrías cambiar eso? Él no es ninguna Cenicienta ni ninguna calabaza que se volverá carroza, es una putrefacta escoria y ningún trajecito lindo va a cambiar eso. –Esto se ponía cada vez más divertido, nunca veía al diablo de Pitch Black fruncir el ceño.

Cada maldita sílaba solo lo irritaba más y más, hasta que finalmente logró que mandara la estúpida sonrisa de todo los días al carajo. –¿Y qué si lo ayudé? Ese no es asunto tuyo, pero admito que en una cosa tendrás razón pero solo contigo, porque no importó si te vi con su absurda ropa de vagabundo o un bonito traje de colegiala, sigues siendo la misma muñeca inflable y llena de aire que solo emite chillidos odiosos e inútiles al hablar. En lo que respecta a mí, la única cosa putrefacta en tu boca de labios inflados como tu ego...Deberías considerar las mentas alguna vez ¿No? –No le iba dar el gusto de querer humillarlo sin hacerle pagar. Le iba a cerrar esa bocota de una vez por todas y su propio juego.

-¿Qué? ¿Te enfadaste? Me sorprendes, Satanick. Primero me estás suplicando que torture a Ivlis para que puedas progresar con él porque supuestamente lo amas y al otro lo estás ayudando a ser feliz con alguien más ¿Qué? ¿Ya te diste cuenta de lo egoísta que eras? ¡No me digas! ¡Es tu noble acto de amor verdadero para que quien amas sea feliz! Ah… Qué asco das. –Se alejó abanicándose con su mano.

-Se nota que la edad te ha afectado, porque hasta donde yo recuerdo solo fui a informarte de ello, puedo ser muchas cosas horrendas, pero nunca tan idiota para seguir una idea tuya. –Recordaba ese día. El dios había sido uno de los tantos que insistió con eso de tortura y lavados de cerebro para obtener a la cucaracha, sin embargo al igual que en ocasiones anteriores no quiso aceptar. Era un completo idiota en el amor, pero al menos la existencia de Siralos le hacía sentir que no era mayor idiota. –¡Ay! ¡Pobre travesti! Le doy asco ahora, aunque en nuestra cita no dijiste mucho de ello... ¡Ay! Lástima que su opinión me vale mil vergas. –Saboreó el sarcasmo con la misma expresión irónica. El no creía seguir sus acciones por lo mencionado por el dios, ni siquiera sabría bien decir el por qué, pero no permitiría que se burlara de él.

Y mucho menos con lo siguiente.

-Qué vulgar… No me sorprende que Lil también te haya dejado, de haberme casado contigo yo me hubiese bebido un café envenenado.

Se observaba los guantes con desdén y una sonrisa en lo que esperaba que Satanick empezara a devolverle los insultos.

-Heh... Pues si yo estuviera casado contigo, también te habría obligado a beber ese café envenenado. Una rata como tú no vale un suicidio y el universo perdía al fin al ser más patético que jamás existido. –Ok. Eso le había picado. A la verga la calma, aplastaría a ese travesti. Ya le tenía hasta la puta madre. –¿Y sabes por qué eres tan patético? Porque necesitas hacer uso de tu inútil posición para hacer alarde y esconder el montón de mierda que en verdad eres. Solo hablas y hablas por tonterías que a nadie importa o afecta ¿A quién le importaría tu opinión y más en este tipo de asuntos? ¿Qué sabrás tú de "actos de amor"? ¿Qué sabrías tú de un matrimonio? Por favor... Ni siquiera amas a tu propio hijo, lo cual te convierte en la escoria más rastrera y asquerosa que exista. El solo verte es repugnante. –Se deleitaba ante la indignación y ofensa expresaba en cada fibra del iracundo dios, pero no le permitió decir algo aún, todavía no. –¿Crees que lo que hacemos es una vergüenza? Más vergüenza me daría tener tu edad y seguir soltero... Aunque no puedo culpar por eso. Es imposible que exista un idiota que desee algo más que una noche de sexo vulgar contigo... Aunque hay que ser iluso para desear aquello o ansiar demasiado descubrir que escondes entre las piernas para ello, porque puedo decir con total honestidad que ni en eso eres bueno. Tan decepcionante, ya ni como puta o esclavo sexual tienes futuro... Seguro es la edad.

Bien… Eso dejó anonadado al Dios.

Sería sincero, cuando de Satanick se trataba, de su parte solo se esperaba groserías y más groserías mal empleadas, pero lo dejó completamente atónito que en vez de ello expresara muy claramente todo lo que quería decirle y las graves ofensas que estaba haciendo.

Quería interrumpirlo a cada palabra que decía, pero le era imposible seguirle el ritmo. Algo con lo que no había contado al molestar al diablo era… Que estaba tratando con el ser más vulgar de los mundos, que, combinado con algo de su ingenio lo volvía un peligro verbal.

-Tú… ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Maldita peste! –Tenía las obvias intensiones de voltearle la cabeza de un cachetazo, hirviendo en ira, y no se contuvo.

Satanick rió al sentir en su rostro un golpe, aunque no le impresionaba si solo venía de ese estúpido guante el cual le arranco con facilidad para tomarlo de la muñeca y obligarlo a acercarse para que le quede claro cada palabra.

-¿Vas en serio? ¿Sabes siquiera a quien estás tratando de humillar? Escucha pedazo de mierda, ni creas que con tus "refinados guantecitos de marica" o tus manos de niñata consentida me impresionas. Estás tratando con el mismo diablo que quizás experimentó y recreó toda tortura existente. No existe nada que puedas hacer con todo tu diminuto cerebro de plasta teñida que logre asustarme. Las ilusiones de un dios arrogante, vanidoso y malcriado no valen ni mi tiempo o labia. Puede que a tus ojos de miope no seamos mucho, pero puedo asegurarte que aquella cucaracha que desprecias se ha levantado tantas veces luego de situaciones inimaginables de tu cabeza de aire, de las cuales apuesto TODO a que no aguantarías ni medio segundo. Diría que eres como una ameba o un microbio, ellos no desarrolla cerebro igual que tú, pero los estaría ofendiendo de la manera más vulgar posible. –Sentenció, al empujarlo al fin en lo que recobraba la calma y la maliciosa sonrisa que acostumbraba cuando humillaba a alguien.

El dios sudó en frío. Nunca en su vida lo habían tratado ni hablado así ¿Qué se supone que debería sentir? Hasta ahora solo estaba hirviendo de la ira, pero el persistente agarre y hablar de Satanick lo acallaron a cada instante que abría la boca para responderle, hasta que en cierto momento se quedó sin palabras por la brutalidad dedicada a cada oración.

-No vales ni como mierda para pegarte a mi zapato, solo eres un presumido envidioso que incapaz de amar y que nunca recibirá amor ni del aire que respiras ¡Un solo milímetro del cabello de esta cucaracha vale billones de veces más que todo tu cuerpo siliconado y arrugado! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Solo una simple y repugnante basura teñida y acabada que no tiene absolutamente nada que valga la pena! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Sucio! ¡Asqueroso! ¡Repugnante! ¡Inútil! ¡Indeseable! ¡Deberías morir, morir, morir! ¡Morir y solo desaparecer! ¡Nadie te extrañará, es más! ¡Seguro y habrá fiesta el día en que mueras! ¡No vales ni como puta para lamer la suela de mi zapato! ¡Jajajaja! ¿Te quedaste sin argumentos? ¿Trataras de empalarme? ¡Seguramente tu cerebro debe ser tan pequeño como tu entrepierna! ¡No me sorprende que no sepas que responder! ¡Estúpido! ¡Idiota! ¡Basura que solo debe ser aplastada! –Sí. Satanick estaba que ardía, y hasta comenzaba a sentirse mejor. Al fin un desquite real después de todo lo que había pasado. Se notaba que era un maestro en estas cosas.

Siralos siquiera pudo hacer más que quedarse mirando con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados a rabiar. Ya ni al caso… No había mucho que hacer ahí salvo irse antes de que este día empeorara más para él en el caso de toparse a Elux o Fumus, por lo que se levantó sin agachar la cabeza y se sacudió la ropa dirigiéndoles a ambos una mirada de profundo odio. Bah, que Igls volviera sola al mundo de los soles, seguramente alguien la ayudaría.

-Ni creas que me rebajaré al nivel de un vulgar gigoló como tú, no mereces más de mi tiempo, ni tú ni esa escoria. –Finalizó dando la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse, por lo menos antes de que una inesperada metiche se le lanzara por el costado arrastrándolo lejos de los otros diablos a los golpes. –¡¿P-PERO QUÉ…?!

-¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR, VIEJO DE MIERDA! ¡Y TÚ IGUAL, VIEJO SÁDICO! –Aparentemente… Esos otros dos no dejaban cuentas pendientes. Ahora solo eran un trío de dioses dándose golpes e insultos, aunque extrañamente Elux llevaba la delantera y no Fumus.

-¡¿AH, SI?! ¡ENSEÑAME LO QUE TENGAS, PUTA DE MIERDA! -Gruñó el dios de ojos violetas, a la par que el trío se mantenía arrastrándose y rodando de un lugar a otro en una lluvia de golpes, patadas en insultos a diestra y siniestra, ignorando el caos que iban desatando y el momento en el que metieron a Siralos a su ecuación. Daba igual, su batalla campal continuaría hasta que alguno cayera... O los anfitriones o sus superiores los detuvieran. Lo que pasara primero.

¿Y sus angeles? Bueno. Se encontraban totalmente alejados de ellos, disfrutando del pastel y manteniéndose al margen de sus problemas; por su propia seguridad física y mental.

Ivlis se mantuvo callado en todo el transcurso de tiempo que Siralos le echaba en cara cada uno de sus pensamientos, no tenía los ánimos para contestarle o tratar de negar sus despreciables y crueles palabras ¿Para qué? ¿De qué servía? No es como si lo que el Dios pensara de él lo afectara, lo que le dolía realmente era pensar que era cierto.

En verdad ¿Cómo pudo creer que su hijo lo seguiría amando? ¿Por qué esperaría por él todos estos años? Ni siquiera tenía el valor para salirse de su posición o verlo a la cara.

En su momento la repentina aparición de Satanick le hizo apenas levantar la mirada solo para encontrarse al dios atacándolo a él también, de tener la fuerza de voluntad se hubiese dispuesto a decirle a ese travestido de mierda que Satanick no tenía nada que ver en esto y que era injusto que también se le estuviese lanzando a los insultos a él, aunque de cualquier manera no lo vio necesario cuando este se defendió solo poniendo Siralos en su lugar. Algo que había querido ver desde hace años, algo que añoró por mucho tiempo, ver que alguien humillara de una buena vez a ese creído engreído que no sabía más que parlotear estupideces.

Sin embargo… No sintió nada, no le importó, estaba tan herido y con el corazón tan despedazado que solo eso podía sentir… Dolor, no importaba cuanto intentara esbozar una risa o sonreír, la felicidad se le había terminado de escapar de las manos. Ya estaba completamente muerto por dentro.

Suspiró volviéndose a acurrucar contra él y la pared, mirando de reojo al aun agitado y sonriente diablo de Pitch Black, se le notaba muy feliz de haber mandado a la mierda al presuntuoso dios del sol. Estaba agradecido con él y hasta sentía pizca de admiración por haber hecho lo que otros y sobre todo él quería hacer, pero en este momento no se sentía con los ánimos de festejar.

-Se ve que todavía tengo el toque. Ah… -El diablo tomó un instante para recuperar el aliento, soltando alguna que otra risilla luego de ver como aquel presumido terminó arrastrado a la enredosa pelea de la indefinida y el viejo. ¡Jah! Eso se ganaba por meterse con él. Estuvo a punto de soltar alguno de sus elaborados comentarios sobre la gracia que le daba el rostro ofendido de aquella basura, pero las palabras y tono apagado del diablo de las flamas lo detuvieron.

-No debiste molestarte… De cualquier forma él está en lo cierto… -Masculló sin remedio, casi queriendo golpearse a sí mismo para descargar la frustración, o romper un espejo, lo que sea.

-¿Eh...? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Ese idiota no sabe de lo que habla! ¡Solo es un presumido cabeza de aire! ¡No le des la razón! ¡Nada de lo que dijo es verdad! –Gruñó, sin saber que bicho le había picado ¡Vamos! ¡No había defendido tanto a la cucaracha para que le viniera con eso!

-Soy una basura… Soy un idiota… Para lo único que debí nacer fue para traer vida a otros demonios que sí valen la pena, después de ello solo me queda morir… Morir… Morir… La idea de hacerlo ya no suena tan mala como antes. Después de todo… ¿Quién quiere vivir sabiendo que tu propio hijo te repugna tanto? Jah… Debiste escucharlo… Desagradable… "Madre, no entiendo tu juicio. Madre, no me lo vuelvas a mencionar. Madre ¿POR QUÉ NO SOLO TE VAS AL DIABLO? DAS ASCO, ASCO, ASCO." –Ya no lo resistía más, necesitaba llorar así, necesitaba gritar, golpear algo, dejar de respirar y quizás aliviar esa agonía con inconsciencia. Deja de sentir no estaría nada mal.

-¿Q-Qué? ¡Sirves para muchas cosas más! Te daría una lista pero... E-Es tan larga que no sé por dónde empezar... –En realidad no tenía nada, pero algo debía decir. –Y vamos... Licorice puede decir muchas cosas, pero no creo que te haya dicho que das asco... Quizás oíste mal ¡Sí! ¡Eso! ¡Puede ser eso! –Luchaba por no dejarlo caer aún. No se le hacía posible imaginar a su hijo diciendo eso, al menos no al de mechas rojas ¡No entendía que rayos había pasado! Todo parecía ir tan bien... ¡Nadie le quitaría de la cabeza que ese par lucían como enamorados al bailar! ¡Un malentendido! ¡Todo esto debía ser un malentendido! Se rehusaba a creer que todo falló aún; no se rendiría hasta tenerlo todo claro.

-¡¿Por qué tuve que hacer eso?! ¡¿Por qué te hice caso?! ¡Y-Yo lo sabía! ¡L-Lo sabía, maldición! ¡Le doy asco! Y aun así… Y-Yo… ¡¿P-por qué?! –Fue tonto creer que conseguiría lo que buscaba con todo esto, después de haber probado lo más dulce ahora todo esto más que ser un trago amargo era un veneno mortal y lento, intoxicándole la sangre.

-Mira... Solo déjalo salir y trata de calmarte... Tal vez... –Ni siquiera pudo terminar su torpe intento de tranquilizarlo para cuando el ataque verbal terminó siendo lanzado hacia sí sin motivo alguno.

-¡Y-yo n-no quería que esto acabara a-así! ¡Desde un comienzo te dije que nadie querría gastar su tiempo conmigo! ¡Y NI TE INCLUYAS EN ESTO, FUISTE BASTANTE CLARO DICIENDO QUE SOY UN PUTO LUNÁTICO! ¡T-tú… tú…! ¡¿N-NO SABES HACER OTRA COSA MÁS QUE ARRUINAR MI VIDA?! ¡¿Tenías intenciones de ayudarme?! ¡¿O solo querías una venganza de desamor?! ¡¿Por qué tuve que escucharte?! ¡Tú…! –Se detuvo a tiempo, percatándose de su exageración. No había motivo por el cual culpar a Satanick de esto, no era su culpa.

Bien. Admitía que fue cosa suya lo de confesarse, pero no lo hizo por eso. Quizás ayudaba más si realmente hacía lo que muchos anhelaban de él: cerrar su enorme bocota. Esto realmente lo había hecho con buenas intenciones a diferencia de lo que muchos (e incluso el mismo Ivlis) creía, pero nuevamente algo había salido mal... Típico de sí mismo.

Ivlis trató de arreglar la estupidez que dijo, pero no encontraba cómo. –¡No…! L-Lo siento, yo no d-debí… N-No es tu culpa… Es mía… Siempre supe que él pensaba así de mí… Patético, débil… Y aun así yo intenté… Por Vicers, soy de verdad patético… Culpando a otros que solo tenían buenas intenciones… -Silenció unos segundos volviéndose a abrazar de rodillas. Sabía que lo había echado a perder y no culparía a Satanick si luego de esto mandaba su intento de "amistad" a la mierda. –Vete si quieres, yo tampoco perdería tiempo conmigo.

Él no dijo más y solo se limitó en hacerse un espacio a su lado en el suelo ¡Jah! Cómo si le hiciera caso cuando le pedía que se alejara, el tiempo lo malgastaba en lo que él quisiera, aunque ahora solo pudiera hacerlo sentándose junto a una cucaracha deprimida y su mente divagara en mil vueltas sobre este asunto que no terminaba de cerrarle sentido.

Puede que como reciente amigo del contrario ya no tuviera mucho por decir para ayudar, pero al menos haría uso de su poca acostumbrada silenciosa compañía. No podía ofrecer más. Lo escucharía, daba igual lo que tuviera que decir, lo dejaría llorar si lo necesitaba e incluso solo estaría allí sin decir nada si era necesario; pero no lo dejaría solo. Era lo mínimo y único que tal vez si podría tratar de hacer bien.

No dijo ni media palabra en todo ese rato, limitándose a romperse la cabeza internamente para buscarle alguna explicación lógica a toda esta situación tan irreal, pero no podía. Nada de lo que pensaba tenía sentido junto al repentino y triste desenlace de todo, confundiéndolo aún más. Licorice adoraba a Ivlis ¿Cuando las cosas cambiaron hasta llegar a esto?

Tal cómo esperaba, el diablo de flamas sollozó en silencio mientras él pensaba, sin percatarse de su todavía vigente presencia. Después de las cosas horribles que se había atrevido a decirle no lo creía capaz de insistir y quedarse con él.

Últimamente estaba tan estresado y herido que no hacía más que dejarse llevar por el dolor y echarles la culpa a otras personas ¿Sólo sabía hacer daño? Hasta Licorice pareció salir lastimado, como si enterarse de que lo amaba hubiese sido tan malo, como si supiera entonces que la fraternal y dulce relación entre ambos terminaría por desintegrarse.

No lo culpaba, cualquiera podía creerlo. Era increíble que todo hubiese pasado de un momento tan feliz a esta basura… Lo odiaba tanto.

-¿Sigues aquí? –Levantó la mirara rato después, encontrándose con la presencia de Satanick a su lado. No le desagradaba, simplemente le sorprendía. Al no obtener respuesta alguna optó por remover el resto de lágrimas de sus ojos y respirar hondo, tratando de despejar un poco la mente para hablar de forma coherente, no sabía qué decir para desahogarse sin molestar a su acompañante. Simplemente aguardaría silencio más tiempo hasta que la tensión desapareciera. –De verdad… Lo siento. No te estoy causando más que malestar desde ayer y aun así sigues estando aquí tratando de ayudarme y… Tú sí eres un buen amigo, pero yo… No lo creo. –Este día solo iba empeorando más y más cada vez. Se sentía una basura por lo de Licorice, por Satanick, por no compartir con los demás esa felicidad y amargar el día para muchos, incluso el de su hermana aunque no lo supiera.

Satanick no respondió a su pregunta anterior, considerando que el seguir allí ya decía todo. Además, algo le advertía que era mejor esperar el momento adecuado para decir algo y no arriesgarse a joderlo de nuevo. Tampoco hizo más que un gesto de restar importancia lo siguiente. No era como si de verdad se creyera un "buen amigo", si lo fuera de verdad, Ivlis no estaría en tan deplorable estado de ánimo, definitivamente le urgía pulirse más en esto de amistad y demás; porque hasta ahora solo sentía que iba cometiendo error tras error, como en todo.

Ivlis apreció ese silencio, aunque prefería mil veces más que dijera alguna payasada que lo animara un poco. No tenía demasiado que decir en este momento, ya no le quedaban más lágrimas hasta ahora, ya no se le ocurrían más lamentos, se sentía seco como un limón. Solo le quedaba pensar en qué sería de él a partir de ahora.

Siralos no lo había afectado en lo más mínimo, él ya no tenía gran efecto en su pensar ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Aferrarse a las demás personas en su vida? Poemi ya no era una niña, desde ya hace mucho que creció y dejó el hogar para hacer una nueva vida con su esposo, era mayor que Licorice después de todo. Emalf, él no había cambiado mucho, pero también se había ido con Poemi. Adauchi… Bah, ya de su parte estaba resignado. Rieta… Ella seguía siempre a su lado, pero muy pocas veces podía llegar a ser una opción para hablarle de este tema en particular. Reficul era buena compañía, pero tenía su propia vida. Satanick… Apenas estaban empezando a ser amigos y él ya había metido la pata en más de una ocasión, era egoísta de su parte pedir su consuelo.

Ya no… Ya no había nada. Sonrió melancólico con la mirada perdida, en sus años de madre activa la vida era mucho más dulce. Poemi venía hacia él queriendo atención, Emalf hablaba estupideces graciosas, Rieta los regañaba de vez en cuando y Licorice… Él siempre estaba para él, así fuera protegiéndolo o en las noches que las pesadillas lo molestaban y venía a pedir protección en sus brazos. Esos días… En los que se sentía amado. Al menos hasta que tuvo el horror de oír a su propio hijo llamándolo "Patético y débil"… Ese día en el que alguien más apareció, ese día en que dejó de significar algo.

-Debí haberte explicado desde el comienzo que Licorice ya me repudiaba… No hubiera pasado esto, yo… Tal vez no quería aceptarlo. Es penoso ver que te metí en esto también.

-¿Uh...? –Estuvo interesado al fin en eso último. Puede que esto ayudara a completar el confuso rompecabezas que todo esto formaba dentro de sí, aunque aún creía que debió ser un malentendido o algo, pero necesitaba oírlo primero. -¿Qué fue... Lo que pasó? –Preguntó al fin, volteando hacia él.

Tal pregunta le devolvió a Ivlis su atención a la realidad y le hizo dirigirle la mirada, luego al suelo mientras reía apenadamente. Nunca se lo había contado a nadie, ni siquiera quiso hablarlo con Rieta… Pero eso fue porque no deseaba oír más detalles dolorosos al respecto. En cuanto a él… Su relación seguía siendo la de "el gato y el ratón" y mencionarlo significaría el bullying eterno por ser ahora también un padre detestable. Ya no había razón para ocultarlo ahora, podía confiar en él.

-Me enamoré de él hace más tiempo que esto pero… Lo que pasó fue cuando Licorice tenía diecisiete. –Suspiró dejando que los recuerdos volvieran a él. Esto le dolería, pero quería sacar todo afuera y vivir en paz.

-Oh… Esa época... –Murmuró, tratando de enfocarse en su relato y escucharlo con atención. No dejaría pasar ni el más mínimo detalle. Quería entender que había sucedido para que todo ese drama se desarrollara tan caóticamente. Necesitaba tratar de entender cómo y por qué de la nada la relación de su hijo y la cucaracha terminó por fragmentarse tan horriblemente.

En aquel entonces fue incapaz de mostrar interés o siquiera notar cambio alguno, ahora era momento de saber que pasó en realidad.

…

..

.

Qué tarde tan tranquila.

Normalmente no tenía momentos así de amenos hace tiempo, pero por lo visto hoy la vida se confabuló para darle un rato dulce conviviendo con su hijo. No sabía por qué, pero no se quejaba en lo absoluto.

Charlas, anécdotas ridículas entre el té. No existía otra forma más agradable que esa para compartir el día con Licorice y ya hasta se había vuelto una bien recibida costumbre desde que la niñez pasó al olvido y con ella algunas otras cosas como juegos infantiles, dibujos y demás.

Realmente no le molestaba, como madre estaba orgullosa de ver a su retoño crecer, además de sorprenderle lo rápido que había cambiado en unos años.

Era tal cual lo había imaginado, o más bien cómo lo visualizó por adelantado. La forma adulta falsa de su hijo no mintió ni dio falsas ilusiones, ya que era ahora casi completamente real y permanente, por no decir que al joven diablo ya se le hacía innecesario usarla porque no habría cambio alguno en él más que dieciocho centímetros de alto.

Como cualquier padre o madre, es cierto que extrañaba cuando era un niño, pero solo era nostalgia, algo bastante común.

Mentalmente… No veía mucho el cambio, siendo sincero. Él seguía tal cual era, gentil, cariñoso, educado, caballeroso y hasta tenía sus momentos de ingenuidad dignos de su infantil persona.

Lo admitía para sí mismo sin miedo, el solo verlo lo hacía enamorarse cada vez más.

Era imposible no hacerlo.

Incluso se preguntaba si era demasiado obvio en este momento en el cual Licorice terminaba de contar sobre el día anterior, algo sobre una torpeza con Yosafire y un pozo, y reía entre cada palabra mientras él solo se quedaba observando con esa sonrisa de bobo enamorado.

-¡Debiste verla! ¡Tenía el pay por toda la cara, Froze no dejaba de quejarse! Creo que hasta Rawberry pensó en comérsela y… ¡H-Hahaha! ¡Su cara!

Expandió una sonrisa sin notarlo. Esta sí era una buena vista, señores y señoras. Nada más lindo que ver al que amaba reír de esa forma tan natural.

-Qué pena que no estuviste ahí, madre. Te hubiera dado risa y hasta podrías haberle dicho a Yosafire "Te lo dije". –Comentó con un toque de desilusión, sin percatarse de que eso lo despertaría de su trance mientras se daba un sorbo del té.

-A-Ah… Sí. Es una pena. –Disimuló lo mejor que pudo su falta de atención, agradeciendo internamente que el té lo salvara de ser descubierto. Realmente le gustaba escuchar todo lo que su hijo le quisiera contar, pero esos momentos de estupidez le ocurrían una que otra vez. –Sigo sin comprender cómo es que te sigues juntando con chicas como ellas. No te les pareces mucho.

Licorice era tan tranquilo al lado de esas tres… Sí, tres, Froze quedaba descontada por ser igual o peor ¿Cómo es que aún lograba soportarlas? No lo entendía, aunque por lo visto su hijo ya estaba muy apegado a ellas como para comentarle algo así.

No juzgaba las amistades de Licorice. Socializar era socializar después de todo ¿No? Estaba feliz de que conociera más gente. De sí mismo no podría decir lo mismo.

-Tienen sus cosas, pero… Siguen siendo más agradables que cualquier otra persona que podría encontrar por aquí, y no tratarán de deformarme la cara con una sierra eléctrica. –En eso les daba el crédito a ese cuarteto de locas. Las prefería mil veces más que a muchos seres extraños y perturbadores que había encontrado en el pueblo. Además… Nada mejor para un chico de su edad que una amistad llena de travesuras dignas de ser perseguidos por un profesor y tonterías para pasar el rato. –A todo esto… No sueles contarme mucho sobre lo que haces, madre.

La mayoría del tiempo era él quien hablaba. No es que se sintiera insatisfecho ni nada, pero a veces desearía que Ivlis le comentara algo sobre su día.

-No es como si tuviera alguna novedad, de todos modos. –Se alzó de hombros. Ciertamente, el único que podía hablar de su día y no aburrir era Licorice, él seguía la misma rutina de siempre quedándose en el castillo, ayudando a Rieta con algunas cosas, hablando de vez en cuando con Lil… Una vida poco emocionante para un adulto anticuado. –Creo que lo menos aburrido que podría decirte es qué deberes hizo Rieta en la mañana.

No estaba mintiendo, aunque al menos al joven diablo sí se le hizo algo gracioso.

No se le daba mucho lo de salir a caminar y los subordinados del castillo estaban normalmente ocupados. Reficul, Lil y Rieta estaban para hablar, pero tampoco eran charlas muy interesantes como para contar, o al menos eso pensaba. Emalf y Poemi salían más seguido con el afán de progresar en su relación, pero acostumbraban más a tener citas en el jardín o la sala, por lo cual no podía decir que no los veía nunca.

Y Licorice… Lo obvio, desde hace un tiempo que salía más seguido e iba a Gray Garden. Lo que fueron visitas de vez en cuando que hacía de la mano de Mors se convirtieron con el paso de los años en visitas de casi todos los días, sin necesidad de un acompañante o alguna advertencia para no volver tarde. Pasaba mucho tiempo allá, casi tanto como para que los apodos de "tíos" quedaran como algo normal en el par de gobernantes y sus ángeles, y que a veces no regresara hasta el otro día por piyamadas.

Era raro no ver a su hijo con una sonrisa debido a sus seguidas idas.

Y lo agradecía, si Licorice era feliz, él también lo sería.

Pero… A veces simplemente deseaba que pasara más tiempo en la casa como antes. No pedía que cortara su vida social ni nada por el estilo, tan solo que se quedara todo el día aunque sea una vez y compartir con él más que una tarde hablando como adultos.

Extrañaba los largos momentos silenciosos a su lado, las caminatas a solas cerca del bosque de Pitch Black, que prepararan el desayuno juntos… Había muchas cosas que se perdieron desde que esas visitas comenzaron, y ni él se explicaba la razón por la cual su hijo se apartó tan repentinamente de él sin aviso previo.

¿Qué había ocurrido? No lo sabía, aunque tal vez no había un porqué que lo explicara… Tal vez solo era algo que debí ocurrir tarde o temprano.

Antes solía ser la respuesta a todos los problemas, pero ahora lo veía recurrir a Rieta y Emalf para cualquier cosa, o quedaba como el mal tercio cuando se quedaba hablando con alguna amistad y no le quedaba de otra que irse para no incomodar.

Simplemente… Quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como lo eran antes, pero era muy tarde para desearlo y no se sentía en derecho de pedir más atención de su parte, después de todo… Era normal que esto pasara alguna vez ¿No? Él no era su amigo, su hermano o alguna otra persona con la cual pudiera tener más entendimiento. Era su madre, su tutor… Su deber estaba en criarlo correctamente, calmar inquietudes y responsabilizarse de su bienestar, luego de eso solo le quedaba verlo crecer.

Injusto… Pero correcto.

Al menos… Aun le quedaban esas tardes a su lado. Podía conformarse con ello.

-Si quieres, cuéntamelo. Me entretiene escuchar sobre cómo doblar la ropa. –Se alzó de hombros con un obvio tono burlón que su madre no dejó pasar por alto dándole un suave empujón en el brazo.

-¡Es en serio! Eres lo más interesante que me pasa durante el día. No salgo tanto como tú. –Señaló antes de volver la vista momentáneamente a su taza. –Tu madre tiene una agenda muy aburrida. Lo más interesante eres tú contándome acerca de tu día. –No estaba despreciando sus charlas con Rieta o Lil, es solo que eran un poco más de temas triviales que cualquier otra cosa y no se enteraba de mucho.

-Me siento especial y una especie de periódico semanal. –Hizo una falsa sonrisa arrogante antes de borrarla y adoptar un tono menos bromista. –Pero… N-No te ofendas, eso suena un poco… ¿Triste? P-Perdón, no sé bien qué palabra usar. –Lo que menos quería en este momento era ofender a su madre o hacerle sentir mal, aunque por lo visto eso no pasó.

-Está bien, yo también lo creo. Tal vez sí debería encontrar algo que hacer. –En momentos así extrañaba su hogar original y los muchos demonios que acudían a él a pedirle ayuda en cualquier cosa. Tenía trabajo, o al menos algo en lo que ocupar su cabeza durante el día. Lejos de Flame World… No tenía mucho qué hacer, pero ya podría pensar en algo que no se volviese parte de una rutina diaria.

-H-Hey, yo solo lo dije porque pareces un poco decaído. Pero si no te gusta la idea no me hagas caso. –Le preocupaba su madre, pero sabía que no podía hacer mucho más que darle una propuesta. Sonaba egoísta, pero no quería sentirse culpable si no resultaba.

Detestaba ver a Ivlis entristecido… Así fueran momentos cortos, no quería ni considerar que algún día le diese un severo ataque depresivo. Tal vez por eso pensó en que se ocupara de otros asuntos para no pensar tanto.

-No, tú tienes razón. Me haría bien. Tal vez pueda volver a Flame World por un rato alguna vez. –No creía que hubiesen inconvenientes con eso, solo sería una visita.

-¡Licorice! –Sin ser previsto, Crea se acercó con su usual sonrisa animada. Llevaba con sus dos manos lo que parecía ser una pequeña grabadora rosa.

Aunque no sonara del todo lógico, cabía a mencionar que la pequeña robot ya no se veía tan niña como lo fue antes. Víctor, luego de pensarlo bastante, cambió un poco su diseño y la hizo ver más grande, como una adolescente o una adulta muy baja. No había cambiado mucho, solo usaba ropa menos aniñada, tuvo cambios anatómicos en su cuerpo dignos de una chica mayor y su cabello había crecido considerablemente.

Pero lejos de su apariencia, ella seguía comportándose de la misma forma que siempre lo había hecho.

-Crea ¿Pasa algo?

-¡Quería mostrarte esto! ¡Me lo regaló Satanick! –Alzó con orgullo y emoción la grabadora, siendo ignorante de la mala intención en las palabras del joven diablo a continuación.

-Para variar ese tipo tiene buen gusto en algo y no da regalos inapropiados… -Comentó en voz baja, a lo cual Ivlis asintió creyendo profundamente lo mismo. Bueno, había que admitir que si se trataba de la linda Crea, Satanick no podía ser un pervertido. –¿Funciona? Él es capaz de regalar algo averiado sin saber que lo está.

-¿Experiencia propia, tesoro? –Rió el de mechones rojos apenas notó el gesto fastidiado en su hijo.

-¿Lo de regalos averiados? No ¿Regalos inapropiados? Sí, cosas que quemé… Y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. –Ah no, revistas play boy de regalo de cumpleaños no es algo lindo, claro que no. La edad no era excusa, recibir algo así de ese tonto era perturbador.

-¡Jijiji! ¡No te preocupes, Licorice! ¡Sí funciona! La probé hace un rato y quiero volverlo a hacer. Medouco se desocupará en un rato y quiero bailar con ella. –De solo mencionar a la linda Gorgona, las mejillas de la robot se tiñeron tenuemente de un rosa pálido. No disimulaba muy bien su afecto hacia la chica de cabello de serpientes, pero su manera de hablar de él solo la volvía más tierna. -¿No les molesta si lo hago?

Ivlis negó con la cabeza. –No te preocupes. No queremos que resulte no tener batería justo cuando traigas a Medouco.

-¡Muchas gracias! –Con una sonrisa agradecida, Crea se alejó de ellos apoyando la grabadora en uno de los muebles para poder encenderla. Apenas la música empezó a sonar, hizo un gesto victorioso y se lanzó a la carrera hacia los pasillos en busca de Medouco.- ¡Me-dou-co-chan~! ¡Quiero mostrarte algo!

No fue hasta que desapareció de su vista que Ivlis suspiró sonriente. –Medouco tiene suerte. –Crea no era la representación de la madurez, pero cualquiera se sentiría halagado de ser cortejado por una persona tan tierna y dulce.

Él lo sabía más que nadie.

-Algún día las veré casadas y moriré en paz. –Añadió entre risas antes de perder su atención en el grabador. No lo había esperado, Crea no tenía un gusto tan infantil para elegir canciones, hasta podría decir que las había escuchado una que otra vez.

Eran elegantes ¿Quién lo diría? La pequeña robot no era tan ingenua como creía y tenía buen criterio para una ocasión como la que planeó.

Eso le había dado una idea, y estaba seguro de que resultaría.

-Aunque me parece injusto que solo ellas se diviertan. –Ivlis no comprendió qué quiso decir hasta que lo visualizó levantándose y ofreciendo su mano con una corta inclinación. –¿Me concede esta pieza, señor Ivlis?

Por unos escasos segundos, la mano de Ivlis tembló al colocarla sobre la ajena. Era inevitable… Esta era una pequeña costumbre que aun cumplía con su hijo, pero desde hace tiempo que se sentía diferente cada vez que lo hacían. No importaba cuantas veces danzaran, aquella cercanía cálida siempre hacía latir su corazón desenfrenadamente.

-Me encantaría, señor Licorice. –Dijo a modo de seguirle el juego, mientras se levantaba y se dejaba guiar suavemente por sus pasos y su mano apoyada en la suya y su cintura.

No hacía falta saber coreografías, no era necesario hacerlo bien, aquel juego inocente siempre fue libre de tener fallos y hasta alguna que otra torpeza de la cual reírse o apenarse. Eran esos unos de los pocos momentos juntos que recordaban que a pesar de estar más apartados que antes, esa conexión indescifrable entre ambos siempre existiría, hundiéndolos en un mundo donde podían olvidar todo lo demás y ceder sin miedo a aquellos sentimientos que nunca se borraron.

Inciertos el uno para el otro, pero insistentes a pesar de eso.

-¿Es idea mía o has mejorado?

-¿Eh? No lo hice, es idea tuy- ¡A-Ay! –Una queja lo sobresaltó, alarmando también a su acompañante.

-¡P-Perdón! ¿Te duele mucho?

-N-No, tranquilo. Necesitas más que eso para dejarme fuera de combate. –Restó importancia, retomando sin más preámbulos con tranquilidad. No estaba molesto como para parar por un pisotón accidental, siempre ocurría, había aprendido a acostumbrarse a ellos y de todos modos no podría enfadarse.

Ivlis no lo olvidaba tan fácilmente, cosa usual en él. –¿Estás seguro…? Lo siento, sabes que no soy bueno en esto. Soy muy torpe. –No tenía tanta gracia al bailar. No le importaría tanto de no ser porque sus metidas de pata le causaban dolor a Licorice y no a él.

El más joven no contuvo una risa baja antes de hacerle dar una vuelta. Su madre siempre le había parecido adorable, pero no podía negar que cuando se disculpaba de esa manera lo era aún más. –No te preocupes por eso. Me parece un detalle que te hace ser tú. Eso es bueno ¿No?

El diablo de flamas no respondió, tan solo sonrió con dulzura y dejó que el sonido se redujera a la música y las infaltables risas que salían de sus labios entre movimientos rápidos y pasos cursis.

Un momento como ese… Deseaban que durara una eternidad.

Pero como siempre, tendrían que terminarse en algún momento, y esta no fue la excepción, pues tan pronto rieron escandalosamente e Ivlis casi tocó el suelo con su cabeza, el invitado inesperado tosió un par de veces acortando sus voces.

-¿Interrumpo algo? –No era nadie más que Glasses, alzando una ceja extrañado de tal escena que no acostumbraba a ver. En un dos por tres, Licorice ayudó a Ivlis a reincorporarse sin notar su gesto decepcionado y se acercó a saludar a su hermano.

-¡Glasses! Descuida, no interrumpes nada. –El menor hizo un gesto de restar importancia. –Creí que ibas a salir con Kiku hoy… ¿Pasa algo?

-No, descuida. Estaba por ir, es solo que sonó el teléfono y decidí atender… Era Revlis, quería hablar contigo. No me dio muchos detalles, solo dijo que quería hablar contigo en persona. –Había creído que la semi diosa estaba un poco nerviosa cuando habló, pero no mostró interés.

Licorice se extrañó un poco, aunque no se sorprendió demasiado. El que sí se sintió indignado fue Ivlis ¡No era justo que lo llamaran para que se fuera justo ahora! ¡Apenas y llevaban una hora hablando! –¿En serio? Uh… Bueno, tal vez quiera platicarme alguna travesura otra vez… Madre ¿No te importa si voy? –Preguntó volteando hacia su progenitor, el cual negó con la cabeza disimulando su poco fastidio con una sonrisa.

-Adelante, es algo importante ¿Verdad? –No pensaba ponerse pesado e insistir en que se quedara, no daría una buena imagen… Aunque ganas no le faltaban. –Vuelve para la cena, solo eso pido.

Licorice asintió antes de acercarse y besar su mejilla como despedida. –¡No tardaré! –Luego, sin más, se alejó junto a su hermano.

-S-Sí… Te veo después. –Para ese entonces su hijo se había marchado, pero aun así pronunció esas palabras en voz baja posando su mano en donde había dejado el beso. Una simple acción así era capaz de esfumar todo rastro de molestia de hace unos segundos y reemplazarlo con ensoñación y dulzura. Le hacía sentir especial que, a pesar de los años, ese tipo de cariños hacia él no habían cambiado en lo absoluto.

Sonrió para sí mismo y soltó un suspiro digno de enamorado mientras decidía juntar las cosas de la mesa. Medouco ya estaba acercándose con Crea y no quería interrumpirles su actividad con esta pequeña tarea.

-¡Vamos, Medouco! ¡Vamos a bailar!

-E-Está bien… Trataré de no pisarte.

Bueno… Ahora que su hijo se había ido, al menos podría hablar de esto con alguien de confianza que ya sabía al respecto.

(…)

-¿Te le vas a declarar…? ¿Ya? Y yo que creí que tardarías más tiempo en hacerlo. –No había sarcasmo o burla en sus palabras, sino sincera sorpresa y hasta felicidad.

-Bueno… Yo te lo dije ¿No? "Tal vez", no era un "no". –Explicó cortamente, ligeramente sonrojado y tratando de no mirar mucho hacia el frente.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer? Creí que "Nadie podría amar a alguien así". –Imitó sus palabras, esta vez con ligera burla, a lo cual recibió un suave empuje de hombros a modo de queja.

Podría tomarse esto más seriamente como normalmente lo hacía, pero Reficul más que nadie había previsto que esto iba a pasar, y no podría sentirse más orgullosa de su don en esos momentos. Ivlis siempre fue predecible para ella, era de esperar que algún día tendría el coraje necesario.

-Prefiero no pensar mucho en eso. No es que haya cambiado de parecer, solo… Quería esperar a que tuviese una edad en la que fuese más… Maduro.

-¿Te sentiste pederasta, Ivlis? –Volvió a bromear sin dar importancia a su mirada molesta. –Sí, sí, ya lo sé. Tiene más madurez para pensar sobre distintos asuntos, ya lo sé… Me parece una sabia decisión pero… ¿Crees que él sigue sintiendo lo mismo por ti?

No era una pregunta de burla, era seria. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel entonces, y ella, quien no convivía diariamente con esa familia, no tenía la respuesta a esa incógnita para aconsejar correctamente.

Ivlis se quedó mudo y pensó detenidamente. Había estado días y semanas reflexionando al respecto, dudando, dando vueltas al asunto… Una parte de él decía que no, que era tonto suponer que no fue una etapa y aún era correspondido, mientras que el otro lado insistía en que el dulce trato del joven diablo no se debía a simplemente amor fraternal.

Era arriesgado intentar, pero no sabría qué podría pasar si no intentaba. Tal vez… Y solo tal vez… Tendría suerte.

-Eso… Eso creo. –Dijo por fin. –Aunque aún no sé cómo podría decírselo o cuando. He pensado mucho en eso, pero no soy bueno para los detalles románticos. –Tenía entendido que a Licorice le gustaban las cosas cursis y empalagosas, pero él no tenía imaginación vasta para eso.

-No seas tonto, conociéndolo, seguro que llora hasta con un papel de chicle que diga "Estoy enamorado de ti".

-… Qué raras ideas te haces sobre mi hijo.

-Soy completamente honesta… Lo soy cuando digo que mañana es una buena ocasión para que se lo digas.

 _ **Tal vez…**_

-¡Licorice, ya llegas! –Con la mano alzada, Yosafire saludó a distancia, tenía una sonrisa más brillante de lo habitual y sus amigas se encontraban a su lado, con marcada ansiedad de la cual desconocía el motivo. Se acercó para saludar rápidamente, luego iría a ver a Revlis.

-Chicas, qué raro verlas… Juntas y con esas flores. –¿Se había topado con ellas apenas volvían del jardín o algo así? No debería sorprenderse por eso, solo que le era inusual que lo miraran de esa forma.

-¿Esto? No es nada. Probablemente celebraremos algo hoy, así que nos estamos adelantando. –Añadió Rawberry.

-¿Es el cumpleaños de alguien o…?

La de cabellos verdes negó con la cabeza. –Haha, no te preocupes por eso, Licorice. Lo sabrás después. –Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, le dio un par de empujoncitos al más alto en dirección al jardín. –Revlis quería verte ¿No? Mejor no la hagas esperar. Nosotras luego te contamos el chisme.

Él se extrañó por esas palabras, pero lo aludió a la hiperactividad de su amiga y alzó los hombros para después ir hacia el jardín.

En el camino creyó escuchar a las chicas reírse traviesamente como si le tuvieran una broma preparada, aunque no se preocupó, seguramente sabría cómo devolverles cualquier jugarreta que le hicieran.

Ojalá esto no tardara demasiado… Anhelaba quedarse un rato más hablando con su madre.

Buscó con la mirada, hasta que al fin interceptó a su amiga jugueteando con notorio nerviosismo con sus blancos cabellos. Ella no estaba al tanto de su presencia por estar concentrada en lo suyo, así que no dudó en acercarse más y llamarla.

-¡Oh, Revlis! Ahí estás.

-Licorice, viniste. –Ignorando el susto que le provocó ese repentino saludo, la semi diosa sonrió tímidamente y se levantó, disimulando sus ansias con algunas sacudidas a su falda para quitarse el polvo. Estaba segura de que se notaba su inquietud y leve sonrojo, pero su amigo no le decía nada al respecto para no molestar.

-Nunca podría no hacerlo. Dijiste que querías decirme algo importante ¿Verdad?

-Sí… V-Verás… -Ahí fue cuando retomó sus nervios, mirando hacia abajo y tomando entre ambas manos un solo mechón de cabello para peinarlo torpemente. Licorice no se hacía ni una sola idea de lo que le esperaba si la dejaba seguir hablando. –Somos amigos desde niños y… Siempre me pareciste genial p-pero… Creo que…

… _**Sí podría decírselo.**_

-Mañana… Sí, me parece una buena idea. Gracias, Reficul.

Y por ese instante se permitió creer que todo saldría tal cual lo deseaba.

(…)

 _Me gustas…_

 _Quiero ser tu novia._

-Tesoro ¿Te sientes bien?

 _Novia…_

-¿Licorice…?

 _ **A.**_

-¡Licorice!

-¿E-Eh? P-Perdón… ¿Decías algo? –Levantó la mirada de su plato hasta los ojos ajenos, cuales lo miraban con preocupación. Fue una muy mala movida distraerse tanto durante la cena, pero le era inevitable, había mucho en qué pensar, solo que debería evitar hacerlo frente a su madre.

Tenía suerte de haber llegado justo después de que los demás hubiesen terminado de comer, seria incómodo que más de uno lo viera así.

-No tocaste nada desde hace rato y has estado callado ¿Te sientes mal? –Por precaución, Ivlis posó su mano sobre su frente, pero al comprobar que no había temperatura alta la apartó. Esto le resultaba extraño. Licorice se había ido muy animado y ahora lucía tan decaído como si le hubiese dado fiebre.

-No, no es eso. Solo estoy algo cansado. Perdona que te hiciera calentar la comida por nada… Simplemente no tengo hambre, solo quiero dormir.

No esperaba un regaño por esto, conocía a su madre muy bien como para saber qué haría.

-Ay, cielo… -Tal cual esperó, el adulto se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a besar su frente antes de tomar las cosas de la mesa y alejarse a la cocina. –No te preocupes, si te sientes muy cansado puedes ir. –No iba a retenerlo ahí, después de todo su hijo ya estaba bastante grande como para saber qué le pasaba ¿No? –Iré a arroparte después ¿Te parece?

-No hace falta, pero gracias. Puedes seguir en lo tuyo.

Así de simple, así de seco. No pudo encontrar otra forma de decirlo sin dejar helada a su madre en su sitio al tiempo en que se retiraba y no era consciente de ese detalle. No había sido con malas intenciones, solo estaba muy distraído como para pensar en dos cosas a la vez.

No, no es que esto fuera algo malo, solo… Había tomado a Ivlis por sorpresa.

-¿E-Eh? Pero… -Para cuando quiso decir algo, notó que su hijo ya se había marchado, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

No comprendía ¿Por qué de la nada le negaba la despedida antes de dormir? Conocía bien al joven diablo como para saber que ese gesto era infaltable durante la noche, algo que siempre lo animaba incluso estando así de exhausto o desanimado como lo veía.

¿Esto era parte de crecer, quizá…? Ojalá solo fuera un capricho del día de hoy.

Bueno, no importaba… Mañana sería su día, y se aseguraría de que así fuera. Esto no lo iba a detener.

Sí… Eso no lo detendría, pero había algo que sí lo haría.

 _Novia… Espero que funcione._

Fue lo único que pasó por la cabeza del más joven, apretando una almohada contra su cara.

Mañana sería un día agotar que recordar.

 _Novia…_

Él no era el único sufriendo por esto.

-¡Mors! ¡Llegaste! –La lamia sin perder un segundo se acercó a la puerta a recibir a su amado hijo, cual respondió el saludo vagamente y con un abrazo corto antes de pasar a la casa. Se lo notaba más callado de lo normal, pero Sin lo aludió a que estaba cansado. –Te calentaré la cena ¿Sí? Reficul está en la sala. –Avisó para después retirarse.

Con un asentimiento, el joven de ojos rojos avanzó sin muchas ganas hasta donde su madre indicó y se dejó caer en el sofá como saco de plomo, totalmente exhausto y con solo ganas de dormir.

Con ganas de olvidar.

-Hijo… -La albina le llamó la atención, y dejando a un lado la revista que estaba leyendo, se movió más cerca del demonio con una notoria sonrisa suave que irradiaba curiosidad. –¿Qué tal te ha ido?

-Regular. –Balbuceó con un tono desganado, queriendo tapar la luz y sus ojos cuando posó su brazo sobre ellos, dejando desconcertada a la diablesa.

-Oh… ¿Hablaste con Revlis…? ¿Le dijiste que tú…? –El resto de sus palabras se esfumaron por completo, al ver que sin siquiera haber terminado su frase, finas gotas transparentes emergieron por debajo del brazo de su hijo, desde sus mejillas hasta el fin de su rostro.

Reficul contuvo el aire, temiendo lo peor, luchando por no entrar en pánico al darse cuenta de algo… Que estaba sucediendo algo que casi nunca veía; a su hijo llorar.

¿Pero por qué…? ¿Qué tan mal resultó?

-¿M-Mors…? ¿Qué pasó…?

Él no respondió, soltó una risa amarga y temblorosa mientras se levantaba rumbo a su cuarto. No deseaba ver a nadie ahora, ni siquiera hablarlo con sus confiables madres, no ahora que se sentía herido, y precisamente por uno de sus amigos.

-Mors… -Volvió a llamarle con una voz angustiada que él no dejó pasar por alto.

-C-Creo que Licorice me ganó…

Solo eso tuvo que decir para que Reficul cayera en cuenta de lo que hablaba, y con eso se paralizara sin poder creerlo.

-¿Él…? ¿Y Revlis…?

" _Reficul… Creo que… V-Voy a declarármele a Licorice."_

" _¿Maou-Sama…? Creo que… Mañana le diré a Revlis lo que siento por ella."_

Fue tal cual una punzada dolorosa de culpa que le recordaba que fue precisamente ella la que animó a ambos chicos a cumplir con eso.

¿Pero por qué…? ¿Por qué ahora?

No pudo pensar en ello demasiado, su hijo se había desaparecido por el pasillo y no pasaron pocos segundos antes de que Reficul se levantara y tratara de alcanzarlo, llegando a solo tocar la puerta cerrada de su habitación.

-Mors…

Su pobre hijo… ¿Qué podría hacer para consolarlo? ¿Qué podía decirle para elevar su humor? ¿Cómo calmaría su pesar a través de una puerta? El no saber cómo la llenó de impotencia suficiente para golpear la pared en un arranque de furia y frustración.

Sin embargo, otro pensamiento agravó la culpa.

 _ **...Ivlis.**_

-¿Uh? ¿Ustedes aquí...?

 _-¡Sí! Nuestros hijos quieren decirnos algo importante y ambos me insistieron en que fuera una reunión. Reficul iba a venir pero… Me dijo que su hijo estaba indispuesto._

-Qué raro… Espero que no sea algo malo.

Al otro lado del teléfono, la voz de Etihw se escuchaba muy animada y feliz, pero Ivlis aún no estaba del todo convencido. No importaba qué tan bien sonaran las palabras de la diosa pronunciadas con ese buen humor, el actuar de su hijo no le daba una buena primera impresión al respecto.

No quería hacerse ideas raras, solo confirmar que todo estaba bien. Licorice se veía tan mal… No podía esperar algo bueno de eso, pero ahora que Etihw insistía estaba en dudas.

 _-Descuida, Revlis me dijo que era una buena noticia. A Satanick no le importa si vamos ¿Verdad?_

-¿Ese idiota? Despreocúpate. Él saldrá a visitar a su esposa mañana, le pediré ayuda a Rieta y a Medouco para preparar la cena. –Esto le haría mover su idea de confesión al otro día, pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Al final, si era algo importante para Licorice, prefería excluir a Satanick de ello.

 _-Entonces nos vemos mañana, Ivlis._

-Nos vemos, Etihw.

… _Una noticia… Meh, no debe ser nada importante ¿O sí…? Puedo pasar mis planes a pasado mañana o hacerlo luego de la cena… Sí, seguro que puedo._

(…)

-¡¿Dónde está Licorish?! ¡Paaaapi! ¡Poemi muere de hambre! ¡¿Por qué ese bobo no aparece?!

Era de noche en Pitch Black World, y tal cual se acordó el día anterior, en la mesa de la sala se encontraban Etihw, Kcalb, Revlis, y por supuesto el resto de la familia de Ivlis, excepto por Rieta y Licorice quienes habían estado desaparecidos desde hace un largo rato.

Por educación, Medouco no serviría la cena hasta que estuvieran todos en la mesa, y como era de esperarse, la tierna y monstruosa castaña se había impacientado tanto como para golpear a puño cerrado la mesa y exigir a quien sea la aparición de ese par.

-P-Poemi, linda, hay invitados, no te alteres. –Trató de calmarla su novio, fallando al instante por recibir de ella un buen mordisco en el brazo que le arrancó un chillido.- ¡P-POEMI, CÁLMATE! ¡YO NO SOY COMIDA!

-… Qué familia tan hermosa. –Comentó sin doble sentido y con inocencia, la diosa blanca, a lo cual su esposo prefirió callar y tapar los oídos de su hija para evitar cualquier insulto vulgar que pudiera salírsele a Emalf.

-¡J-JEFE! ¡VAYA A BUSCARLOS O ME QUEDARÉ SIN BRAZO! ¡POR FAVOR!

-¡Poemi tiene hambre! ¡Poemi va a comerse a Emalf ya! –Seguía rugiendo la aterradora loli, haciendo que su padre no lo pensara ni dos veces antes de levantarse.

-Poemi, querida. Trata de no matarlo, iré a buscar a tu hermano. –Y casi al instante en que pronunció su orden, ella suspiró resignada y dejó el brazo de Emalf, dedicándose mejor a morder el mantel.

-Qué linda pareja que hacen. –Dijo la albina con una sonrisa tierna.

-N-No tienes ni idea. –Murmuró el pobre demonio, sobándose el brazo mientras lloriqueaba.

-Me recuerdan a mí y a Kcalb. –Agregó Etihw con una mirada pícara que hizo al diablo mirar a otro lado con un sonrojo evidente.

-E-Eti tonta…

 _Uhn… ¿Ahora dónde se habrán metido?_

Suspiró, buscando con la mirada en cada rincón.

Era extraño que Rieta no hubiera ayudado y hubiese estado tan ocupada últimamente en asuntos desconocidos que le impidieran hacer la cena, uno de sus muchos hobbies de los cuales presumía.

No le molestaba, simplemente le impacientaba que no atendieran a sus llamados para ir a la mesa a pesar de que les había avisado como diez veces.

Tenía más de un motivo para las ansias, y el primero era que esto era una cena "casi" familiar y con la inesperada visita de Etihw y Kcalb, el segundo… No quería quedarse sin subordinado o tener uno manco, y el tercero, estaba muerto de curiosidad ante el asunto importante que iban a discutir.

 _Puto castillo inmenso…_

Tantos años viviendo allí y aún se la pasaba perdiéndose en cada pasillo.

Bueno, daba igual. No deberían estar tan lejos, tal vez a Licorice se le había armado un nudo tratando de hacerse la corbata y Rieta lo estaba ayudando.

A distancia del cuarto del más joven creyó escuchar los gritos de ambos, y aunque no entendió mucho de lo que decían creyó que se trataba de la batalla campal en contra de la prenda de los mil dolores de cabeza, por lo cual no evitó reír y pensar en una travesura descarada.

Ya que se tardaron tanto, tenía el derecho a tomar una pequeña venganza asustándolos ¿Verdad?

Lo que no esperaba, era que aquellos gritos no se debían a una burda corbata enredada.

-¿Vas en serio con todo esto? –Indagó ella con un tono preocupado, mientras ayudaba al hijo de su amo a terminar de hacerse la corbata.

A pesar del tiempo, el menor aún no sabía cómo hacerlo y había comenzado a recurrir a ella o Emalf desde hace un tiempo para ello, cosa extraña considerando que en un pasado solo se lo pedía al diablo de las flamas.

-No has dejado de preguntar esto todo el día ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿No es acaso con lo que siempre fantasearon que pasara? Te esperaba más feliz. –Gruñó, tratando de no arruinar demasiado su humor.

Hoy daría un anuncio muy importante para todos que guardaba relación hacia las inesperadas visitas y significaría un cambio brutal en su vida. Ya lo había pensado lo suficiente y se había convencido que era lo correcto, tal y como el mundo se lo insistía.

-Ella es perfecta ¿No?

-Para muchos, pero dudo que tú pienses lo mismo. –Insistió sin desear apoyar esto del todo. Se había enterado de los planes del joven diablo por pura casualidad y ahora deseaba detenerlo. Esto no le parecía correcto ni sincero.

Siempre quiso ver al niño en un noviazgo, pero no esta forma tan abrupta y... Poco natural. Lo sentía tan forzado y repentino.

-No lo hagas... Eres joven. Date tiempo. Piénsalo mejor...

-¡No hay nada que pensar, Rieta! –Exclamó alejándose para no oírla más. –Seré el novio de Revlis a partir de hoy y no hay vuelta atrás. Estoy decidido ¿Que podría impedírmelo? –No planeaba dar su brazo a torcer pero... La genio aún tenía algo que decir.

-¿Y que hay... Del señor Ivlis? –Notó los labios temblorosos del menor, dejándolo acorralado ante una verdad innegable ¿Qué? Rieta no era ninguna ciega, ninguna tonta y ninguna ignorante. Podían fingir todo lo que quisieran ante ella, pero ciertas cosas no las dejaba pasar.

El más joven se quedó mudo unos segundos y solo volteó a verla cuando tuvo valor. -… ¿P-Por qué tú…?

-Te conozco desde que eras un bebé, no creas que no me di cuenta de eso. –Desvió la mirada hacia un costado.

-¿Desde cuándo…?

-Unos años… No tengo los días contados. –Se alzó de hombros con un suspiro. –Pero eso aquí no importa. De verdad... ¿Ya no sientes nada por él?

-Tsk... –Él no tardó en volver a mirar a otro lado evitando sus ojos, apretando sus labios con impotencia. –¿No deberías ser feliz? Sé que no soy el único presente que siente algo por él… Te imaginaba feliz por tener el camino libre.

-No, no soy feliz. No cuando sé que tú no lo eres… No cundo sé que podrías ser la persona que él ha estado buscando para estar. –Le dolía, pero era la verdad, o al menos de lo que ella se convenció con el paso de los años en los que vio a madre e hijo crecer juntos. –Yo… Yo solo seré feliz si el señor Ivlis es feliz… Y no le he visto más feliz que cuando está contigo. Por eso… Es lo que yo quería y esperaba, verte con él… Pero esto… No lo entiendo y no tiene sentido para mí ¡Es obvio que tú aun lo amas! ¡Vamos, dímelo y no mientas! ¡¿Lo has olvidado... O intentas forzarte a olvidarlo?! –A este punto, le era imposible mantenerse tranquila ante la indiferencia ajena, que era casi como un detonante.

-¿Y eso qué importa?

-¿Qué importa? ¿Estás hablando en serio? –No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando de la boca del adolescente. Ni siquiera podía creerse que era el mismo que hasta hacía tan poco seguía a todas partes a su amo, destilando aquel inocente amor, que a su parecer, era muy correspondido; solo que ninguno parecía notarlo.

¿Qué rayos había sucedido a medio camino? ¿Por qué Licorice de la nada aparecía con su idea de "ser novio de Revlis" cuando jamás mostró un interés real en ella antes?

-¿Qué hay de lo que sentías por él? ¡No te creo que de la nada renunciaras a ello! ¡No trates de excusarte! ¿Por qué ahora saldrás con esto de Revlis? –No le entendía... ¿Por qué todo indicaba que se había solo rendido sin más? No quería seguir con esto... No cuando era evidente que esta decisión solo traería más dolor. -Licorice... No me mientas. Puedes confiar en mí. Te conozco desde que naciste. Tú aún...

-¡Ya te dije que eso no importa! –La calló, finalmente dirigiéndole una mirada que cargaba con el consciente desamor que aún sufría por Ivlis, pero que se mostraba decidido a enterrar para siempre, sin importar cómo.

Calmado por fin, y con la genio muda, suspiró en un intento de no largarse a llorar y ser firme con lo que diría.

-Lo de madre… No fue más que un sueño infantil que no tiene futuro para mí. –Soltó una risa dolida, aún con la memoria fresca del tiempo atrás, cuando aquellas palabras reventaron su burbuja de sueños y amor irreparablemente.

Palabras filosas y crueles que aún podría recordar… Palabras que había tratado de ignorar durante años, pero que a la hora de la verdad seguían atormentándolo.

… _Qué raro ¿Tantos gritos por una simple corbata?_

Dudó Ivlis, curioso e impaciente mientras se acomodaba de brazos cruzados a un costado de la puerta entreabierta. Iba a asustarlos, claro está, pero no quería interrumpir lo que sea que discutieran.

Tal vez… No debió haberlo hecho.

-Lo que sentía por madre... Solo fue un error. Ya crecí y lo superé... No me iba a llevar a ningún lado ¿Sabes? Después de todo... ¿Es posible que de verdad amen a alguien tan patético, inservible y débil? ¡Por favor! De niño fui iluso para creerlo pero... Ya no más... La realidad ya la he aceptado. Es imposible que uno ame algo que ya fue ensuciado y que no sirve para nada... –Sentenció con la mirada baja.

La tensión que causaron sus palabras era tan alta que ni siquiera se percataron de que Ivlis terminó de escucharlos.

… _¿Q-Qué fue lo que…?_

No podía creer nada de lo que estaba oyendo, ni siquiera tenía el valor para acercarse a preguntar si era cierto o no. Ya había sido comprobado, y solo le quedaba alejarse rápidamente antes de que terminaran por verlo ahí.

Pudo haberse quedado, pero no quiso hacerlo, no deseaba oír más. Una completa pena, ya que de haberlo hecho quizás su destino no hubiese terminado tan desastrosamente.

-Ya me rendí con esa fantasía... Madre... Madre no puede verme... Y no la culpo. Hasta yo opino lo mismo de mí. Solo tardé en aceptarlo... –Cada sílaba destilaba toda la resignación posible de sus labios.

Nada lo hubiera hecho más feliz que seguir con aquel sueño pero... Ya no era momento de vivir de fantasías. Ivlis nunca lo amaría como deseaba, no era digno de su amor y lo mejor, era ir acostumbrándose en lo que aceptaba aquello que el mundo tanto exigía: el afecto de la semidiosa. Al parecer ella si era capaz de amarlo, tal vez porque no supiera la verdad y así sería por siempre según sus conceptos. Sería que él mismo aprendiese a apreciarla, pues… Esto haría a todos felices ¿No?

-Licorice...Tú... No eres nada de eso... El señor Ivlis tampoco cree eso. –Murmuró, dolida de solo escucharlo. Aún el solo hacer alusión a aquella trágica época resultaba algo pesado de que hablar y le angustiaba ver que a pesar de todo, el diablo aún se menospreciara por algo que ni siquiera fue culpa suya. En momentos como este, la genio no podía evitar notarlo pero... Licorice se parecía mucho en este aspecto a Ivlis, como un detalle muy doloroso. –Por favor... El dolor te está cegando ¡No deberías perder fe u obligarte a amar, solo por…!

-¡¿Qué no entiendes?! ¡Ya no quiero oír esas cosas! –La calló con un gesto, ya harto de seguir con lo mismo. –Eso no lo decidirás tú ni nadie. Es mi vida y... Así de patética como es, ya es hora que deje de luchar contra la corriente y... Acepte lo que hay. –Suspiró, dejándola atrás al abandonar el cuarto.

Ya no le importaba lo tuviera que decir. Conociendo a la peli naranja, terminaría resignándose a su decisión. Era una fortuna que no fuese como Emalf o quizás esto no saldría como deseaba.

-Como sea, creo que ya es hora de cenar... Vámonos. –No había vuelta atrás y seguro ya todos debían estar esperándolos, y por los chillidos maricas de Emalf y los gritos de Poemi se le hacía que era peor de lo que imaginaba.

-S-Sí… Está bien. –Resignada, Rieta no dijo otra palabra y se dignó a seguirlo, aun sabiendo en el fondo que nada resultaría bien.

Un mal presentimiento la molestaba, pero no se debía a Licorice, sino a algo externo relacionado a esto… ¿Pero qué…?

Ella no podía saberlo, pero ese mal presentimiento era su amo, escondido de ellos en uno de los pasillos.

 _Patético… Débil…_

-N-No… No…

 _Ensuciado… Ya no sirve para nada._

-¿P-Por qué…?

No podía estarle pasando esto, no ahora. Claro ¡Claro! Todo empezaba a tener sentido… El constante alejamiento de Licorice, sus gestos cariñosos cada día más reducidos y secos, el largo tiempo que pasaban juntos acortado… Todo tenía sentido ahora.

Finalmente todas sus pesadillas se habían vuelto realidad, todo lo que había estado diciendo a Reficul era cierto… En ese entonces quería verlo como un futuro lejano, muy lejano, pero había llegado más pronto de lo que esperaba cuando no estaba listo, cuando su hijo aún era joven.

Previsto o no… Seguía doliendo, dolía horriblemente, ninguna de sus lágrimas era capaz de expresar completamente el dolor que ahogaba su pecho mientras su corazón se fragmentaba en miles de pedazos.

-A-así que… Y-ya lo sabe… -Rio para no llorar, aunque lo le fue de mucha ayuda y solo sirvió para acrecentar su llanto

¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto? ¿Cómo fue que este momento llegó tan rápido? ¿Qué había hecho mal? De un día al otro todo se había caído ante él, ya no era más la adorada madre que alguna vez su hijo amó incondicionalmente, no era más el héroe que logró ponerle fin a las maldades de ese cruel subordinado, ya no era ese diablo poderoso que todo lo podía ante los orbes dorados del menor… Ya no, ahora ante él era todo lo que siempre fue pero su infantilismo y radiante amor no le dejó ver… Patético, inútil, un juguete desechable de turno, ensuciado, sin esperanza, sin remedio… Siempre lo supo, pero escucharlo de los labios de su amado niño era mil veces más doloroso y terrible de lo que esperaba ¿Pero podía culparlo? No…

Quizás el karma estaba castigándolo por todo lo malo que había hecho, por haber tenido la osadía de rechazar a Licorice apenas nació, por el daño ocasionado a otros inocentes, por haber lastimado a su hijo en esos tiempos que no correspondía sus sentimientos y prefería hacer la vista gorda aunque después de un tiempo fue capaz de sentir lo mismo, de todo el sufrimiento con el que su pequeño tuvo que cargar cuando había estado en las garras de Envi y él no pudo hacer nada por impedirlo o darse cuenta.

O… Tal vez no era el karma, tal vez era porque así debía ser, porque tal como había dicho… ¿Quién amaría a alguien así? Fue bonito haber soñado con que no era así, fue anestesiante refugiarse en las dulces palabras del diablo menor, en sus besos inocentes y cariñosos, en cada uno de sus gestos por demostrarle su afecto, en cada una de sus promesas donde juraba que algún día se irían lejos para vivir juntos y escapar de la monótona tortura que era vivir en aquel lugar… Había llegado al punto de desearlo con la misma fuerza que él, había llegado a imaginar que ocurriría tal como él se lo prometía y mucho más. Pero solo fue iluso y tonto ¡Era un niño, por dios! ¡Inocente, sin saber de lo que hablaba! ¡Era verdad! Nada bueno dura demasiado.

-C-Creciste… demasiado rápido… -Sollozó abrazándose de las rodillas, buscando consuelo donde no lo había ¿Esto era un sueño? ¿Era una pesadilla? ¿Podría despertar solo para darse cuenta de que Licorice estaba a su lado y lo abrazaría para calmarlo? Igual que aquella vez… Aquellos días en los que no sabía valorar lo que tenía en frente, cuando no sabía que trataba con la persona que merecía ser correspondido, pero era tarde para eso.

Jah… En parte, se sentía afortunado… De no haberse enterado de esto hubiera quedado completamente humillado apenas tratara de declararle sus sentimientos. No quería ni imaginarlo, sería más de lo que podría soportar.

Se levantó unos minutos después, tembloroso pero logrando secar sus lágrimas y hablar normalmente a pesar de su nudo en la garganta.

Escuchaba los gritos de su hija y le tocaba ir donde los demás para hacer que la cena empezara de una buena vez. No quería ver a nadie, solo quería encerrarse en su cuarto a llorar, pero debía ser fuerte y comportarse como el adulto que era aunque por dentro se derrumbara.

Afortunadamente llegó poco después de ellos y se ahorró el malestar de cruzar miradas con Licorice, sentándose en su sitio con la mirada baja mientras los demás terminaban de saludar al joven diablo y Rieta.

-¡Papi, te tardaste! ¿Qué pasó? –Interrogó la demonio para luego seguir devorando en lo que esperaba una respuesta.

-S-Solo me perdí buscando… Nada más. –Respondió en voz baja, para hacer menos notorio que estuvo llorando.

De todos modos, no fue del todo necesario, ya que unos segundos después Etihw llamó la atención golpeando levemente su vaso con una cuchara y levantándose por unos segundos.

-¡Chicos! ¡No sé si ustedes lo sepan! ¡Pero hay algo que Revlis y Licorice quieren decirnos! ¿Verdad, amores? –Parecía feliz, radiante, sonriente, mientras apretaba la mano de su esposo y le hacía un gesto a su adorada niña albina para que hablase. Los demás silenciaron atentos, Ivlis por otro lado enarcó una ceja mirando a su hijo con mala espina. Prometió no hacerse ideas tontas pero… No podía ser lo que estaba imaginando… ¿Cierto? ¿Por qué otro motivo la semi diosa miraba así a Licorice?

Y no solo ella se lo hacía creer, Licorice le ayudaba a sospechar enfocándose solo en ella. No retrocedería... No podría aunque quisiera. Supo que sería imposible apenas Etihw los apresuró para hacer el anuncio.

Rieta se mantuvo callada, concentrada en solo terminar de servir cada platillo. No quería ver ni oír lo que se avecinaba. Seguía totalmente convencida en que todo era un error pero... Era imposible detener a Licorice.

-¿U-uh? ¿Eti? –El esposo de la diosa la miró confundido. No estaba seguro de que sucedía y miraba desconcertados al par mencionado, sin saber que esperar. Para colmo la mirada picarona de su esposa y su ignorancia no ayudaban a que se hiciera una idea.

-¡Shhhhh! ¡Silencio, cariño! ¡Verás que es importante! –No contuvo su emoción y ansiedad a medida que los dos menores hablaban nerviosamente y buscaban la forma de soltar la sopa. Ella al contrario de los demás excepto Rieta, sí estaba enterada de todo porque Revlis quiso asegurarse de que ella controlara a Kcalb en el caso de que mostrara una nueva y desconocida faceta de padre sobre protector… Si es que la tenía.

-S-Sí... Tenemos un anuncio. –Balbuceó la albina con un suave e inocente sonrojo, a la par que tomaba la mano del más alto, quién sonreía enigmáticamente. –Y-Yo... Bueno... Nosotros... –De verdad lucía muy nerviosa, pero no tuvo que preocuparse mucho, pues el diablo más joven colocó su mano libre sobre su hombro y le dedicó una mirada amable antes de decidir hablar por ella. –Gracias...

-Lo que Sil trata de decir es que... –Se forzó solo en observarla a ella, con tal de no demostrar titubeos o dudas. –Que estamos saliendo. –Terminó al fin de confesar, manteniéndose ajeno a las diferentes reacciones que provocó con aquella declaración. –Somos oficialmente novios desde ayer. –Sentenció, dejándose llevar por las felicitaciones, rostros alegres y el sonoro grito de emoción que soltó su pronunciada suegra apenas lo mencionó, y escondiendo su ansiedad por buscar con la mirada a su madre. No lo haría. No debía.

Ya era hora de aceptar lo que tanto el destino y los demás presionaban porque viese. Revlis era su novia, su escape, su fantasía, su única opción. Ya no se aferraría a nadie más y enterraría ese cálido y latente sentimiento incestuoso para siempre.

-¡AAAAAAAAHH! –Etihw seguía chillando presa de la alegría, siendo la primera en levantarse de su asiento a abrazarlos como si fuese la primera vez que lo escuchaba. –¡Estoy tan feliz por ustedes! ¡Siempre supe que terminarían juntos! ¡ERA TAN OBVIO! ¡¿No es verdad Kcalb?! ¡Tú los veías jugar juntos! –Junto a ella, los demás miembros de la familia iban felicitando al par de tórtolos, exceptuando al diablo de llamas que no había formulado palabra o mostrado otro semblante que no fuera el de shock.

 _¿Novios…? Ella… Ella y él…_

No podía comprender, casi al igual que Kcalb.

-¿Q-qué...? –El pobre del diablo negro ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de digerir por completo la noticia cuando todos a su alrededor ya estallaban en felicitaciones y gritos de alegría ¿Qué rayos? ¿Cómo era que...? No sabía que decir o cómo reaccionar en lo que su esposa lo picaba y zarandeaba un poco entre sus chillidos de emoción. –Q-Que... Inesperada noticia. –Por algún motivo extraño, él realmente no había visto venir esta relación en lo absoluto pero... Estaba feliz por su hija, aunque la creía algo joven para esto aún. Bah... Cosas de viejos, quizás.

-¡Una semi diosa y semi diablesa y un diablo puro! ¡Me pregunto qué saldrá de todo esto! ¡Necesito verlo! –Seguía diciendo la diosa.

-¡Wow! ¡Licorish al fin tiene novia! –Exclamó emocionada, Poemi, mientras felicitaba de igual modo a su hermano, aunque estaba sorprendida. Siempre creyó que Licorice era homosexual pero... ¿Qué más daba? ¡Su hermano estaba con alguien! Y ella que pensó que nunca encontraría a nadie.

Rieta no reaccionó igual, pero aun así no le dijeron nada por eso. Ella tendía a ser tranquila ¿No? –Uh... Sí, felicidades –Sonrió débilmente, mientras que en su interior seguía preguntándose qué tanto duraría esta farsa. Solo le quedaba suspirar y suplicar al destino que el anhelado y merecido final feliz llegase a sus amos algún día. No podía hacer más.

-Woah, felicidades, viejo ¡Arrasaste! –Dijo Emalf, palmeándole la espalda entre felicitaciones, creyendo por un segundo que todo el asunto de Licorice e Ivlis estaba enterrado en el pasado y no lo había notado hasta ahora. Sí, se había extrañado bastante por esto, pero debido a que Licorice no le había vuelto a hablar del tema hace años… No había por qué sospechar de nada.

-¡Eres suertuda, Revlish! ¡Mi hermano es el chico más cursi que vas a encontrar, cuídalo bien!

-¡Gracias, Poemi! –Sonreía con genuina alegría marcado en su rostro, totalmente contagiada por la euforia de su madre y el resto como para notar algo más.

-¡Y tú! ¡Tu novia es muy linda, así que cuídala también, tonto! –Reclamó luego, con un poco serio tono severo de hermana mayor.

-Seh, seh. Gracias, enana. Lo tomaré en cuenta. –Él por otra parte sonreía falsamente, intentando dejarse hipnotizar por las felicitaciones y luchando contra su deseo de voltear hacia la dirección por la cual su madre, cual notaba que estaba muy callada desde el anuncio.

Qué raro. El amor o la palabra novia, lentamente iban tornándose conceptos vacíos y sin sabor.

-Mi viejo ya es todo un hombre, creo que voy a llorar. –Volvió a decir el demonio de gafas, volteando a su jefe, quien sorprendentemente en vez de decir nada se levantó bruscamente y se alejó por los pasillos sin añadir palabra. Ni siquiera un mísero "felicidades". –¡Señor Ivlis! ¿No dirá nada? ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿A dónde se va?!

-Uh… Solo me voy a dormir, estoy cansado, es todo. –Se excusó pobremente forzando una sonrisa y sin atreverse a cruzar miradas con su hijo y los demás, solo limitándose a chasquear la lengua con un nudo en la garganta mientras se alejaba. –Estoy feliz por ustedes… En fin. Gocen de la cena. Me voy…

-¿E-Eh? Me lo imaginaba más feliz. –Murmuró Etihw, ignorante de cómo Rieta miró molesta a Licorice, como si deseara comunicarle que dejara de estar ahí parado y fuese a hablar con él.

-¿P-Por qué yo…? –No es que no quisiera verificar el estado de su madre ni nada, simplemente no podía verle a los ojos ahora.

-¡Ve! ¡Te lo estoy ordenando! –Exigió de nuevo, logrando por fin que el más joven bufara de fastidio pero que al menos fuera tras su madre.

-¡Madre, espera!

… _¿Qué quiere ahora…? N-no se habrá dado cuenta ¿Verdad?_

-¿Sí…? ¿Qué pasa?

Se sorprendió ligeramente de solo escuchar esa voz resignada y triste ¿Ahora de qué se perdió? No creía haber dicho nada malo ¿O sí?

-¿T-Te sientes bien…? Es que no has dicho nada y…

-¿Qué esperas? ¿Que me ponga a gritar como todos? Esto pasaría algún día, no creas que es algo extremadamente raro.

¿Qué acababa de oír…? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué de pronto Ivlis le hablaba de esa manera, como si no importara lo que le pasara?

… No, más bien como si no le importara él ¿Para qué se sorprendía? ¿No le sirvió de algo escuchar lo que pensaba hace años?

Sin embargo, eso no evitó que le molestara. –¿Cuál es tu problema? Es algo importante para mí, yo pensé que tú… ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Si me quieres felicitar o no, allá tú, no me interesa.

Ivlis pudo simplemente dejar las cosas así, en vista de que había hablado de más, pero…

-H-Hey, espera. –Bien, su hijo se detuvo, eso ya decía algo. –Lo siento. Es solo que… M-Me tomaste por sorpresa y… Por Vicers, creces muy rápido, yo simplemente… Quiero digerir esto. Pero… No creas que no estoy feliz por ti, lo estoy. De verdad…

-¿En serio…? Pensé que no te importaba.

-Me importa, estoy tratando de que no me choque demasiado. –Suspiró, tratando de darle su sonrisa más real. –Felicidades… Espero que ustedes sean muy felices juntos. –Sin que llegara a esperarlo, en un dos por tres quedó aprisionado entre el abrazo cariñoso del más joven.

-Gracias… M-Me preocupaba que no te lo tomaras bien.

-P-Ppfff… ¿Por qué lo haría…? –Correspondió con todas las ganas que pudo dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda antes de soltarse. No, no quería abrazos ahora, solo estar solo. –Vuelve allá… Ella seguro que quiere celebrarlo contigo ¿No?

-Pero… Vine a ver cómo estabas ¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Solo me siento algo sofocado y cansado. No detengan la fiesta por mí. –Hizo un gesto de restar importancia y se alejó hasta la puerta de su habitación. No quería más peleas, dejar las cosas así era lo mejor. –No se duerman tarde ¿Sí?

-Uh… De acuerdo. –No quedó tan convencido con sus palabras, aunque la advertencia sobre ir a dormir temprano sí puso sus sospechas en duda, por lo cual terminó haciendo caso y regresando a donde el resto de su familia esperaba.

No había más que cuestionarse. Estaba haciendo lo correcto ¿No? Ya casi era un adulto, ya era hora de que dejase de aferrarse a un amor que no podría ser y que aceptara el camino que la vida le insistía por tomar.

¿Quién sabe? Tal vez podría enamorarse totalmente de Revlis ahora que la conocía más y su cariño iba apenas floreciendo. Era lo mejor para todos, para él y... Para su madre. Ivlis merecía a alguien mejor, y puede que ahora que iba quitándose de su camino, lo encontrara... Nunca creyó que se equivocaría tan dolorosamente.

-¡Ahora, vamos a comer, que estoy segura de que Rieta preparó algo bueno! –Alcanzó a escuchar de Etihw antes de cerrar la puerta.

 _¿Por qué no puedo estar feliz por él…?_

Se supone que el amor era así… No siempre sería correspondido, y si de verdad amaba a su hijo, entonces una mitad de él debería sentirse bien por su alegría.

Pero… Es solo que no evitaba sentir que no había tal cosa.

 _Tsk… Son ideas mías._

No había forma de que fuese falso, después de todo… Revlis era perfecta, lo sabía más que nadie. No sería extraño que Licorice también quedara prendado de su belleza y personalidad.

De esa voz risueña, de esos ojos llenos de brillo, de esa eufórica juventud, de ese cabello blanco… De esa chica hermosa, agradable y libre de mal… Mil veces preferible en vez de una basura como él.

 _Amando a tu propio hijo y aun creyendo que un ser como tú tiene derecho a sentirte mal por un rechazo tan obvio… Qué patético… Que sucio… Sucio… Sucio, sucio, sucio, sucio… ASQUEROSO, ASQUEROSO, DAS ASCO._

-¡¿POR QUÉ TIENES QUE DAR TANTO ASCO?! ¡¿POR QUÉ FUISTE CREADO ASÍ?!

Fue el espejo del mueble a metros de su cama que pagó el precio bajo sus garras, quedando reducido a un cristal rayado incapaz de reflejar.

-… ¿Por qué… No puedes tan solo estar feliz por él?

" _No sirve para nada…"_

-Te odio… ¡TE ODIO!

No había un reflejo visible al cual hablarle, pero… Aun así supo bien que no era Licorice a quien le diría algo así.

… _Me odio._

Había que aceptarlo, su hijo no solo lo despreciaba y lo creía menos…

… _Él encontró a alguien mejor… ¿Verdad?_

Ahora solo quedaba aceptarlo y vivir su vida como siempre lo hizo… ¿No?

(…)

" _Revlis esto, Revlis aquello… Saldré con Revlis."_

 _Revlis, Revlis, Revlis…_

Era como si no escuchara otra palabra cuando su hijo le hablaba.

Las cosas habían sido así desde que el joven diablo y la semidiosa comenzaron a noviar ¿Le extrañaba? En lo absoluto, siempre supo que las cosas se volverían así cuando el tiempo pasara.

Cuatro años desde aquel entonces…

Sería un alivio decir que todo siguió normalmente luego de eso, pero no fue tan así. Al menos no desde que pasaron los meses hasta volverse años.

Los primeros días… No, los dos primeros años… Nada parecía haber cambiado. Todo lo que caracterizaba su día a día seguía intocable, desde las persecuciones de Satanick hasta los rescates de su heroico hijo… Hasta esas charlas amenas, momentos que compartía con él cada tarde que se les presentaba la oportunidad y bailes cortos para pasar el rato.

Pero entonces, cuando menos lo esperó… Solo veía a Licorice a la hora de comer, y a veces ni eso, porque se quedaba con su novia en Gray Garden o salía con ella a algún lado.

Esta vez no era del todo diferente, aunque… Más que estar ausente, Licorice solo estaba centrado en hablar con Emalf, Poemi y su novia en la sala. Podía participar, es verdad, pero se sentiría mal tercio, además aun no terminaba de ayudar a Rieta con los platos.

Harían limpieza de primavera y decidió ayudar un poco con eso, no tenía nada mejor que hacer y no quería dejarle todo el trabajo a los subordinados.

-Ya terminamos por aquí… Yo voy a seguir con el baño ¿Qué tal si revisa su cuarto, señor Ivlis? Tal vez encuentre algo que no le sirva y podamos tirar. Esas cosas juntan polvo. Y yo…

-Sí, lo odias. –Completó terminando de secarse las manos con una servilleta. –Uh… No creo que vaya a encontrar mucho.

-Aun así, también puede aprovechar para ordenar un poco.

-De acuerdo. –Se alzó de hombros sin mucho más que decir tomando una de las cajas que Rieta le ofreció para ir a su cuarto. Realmente no tenía mucho de qué deshacerse, quizá nada, él no era de acumular cosas viejas y lo máximo que podría tirar sería alguna cinta vieja o rota que haya terminado por ahí.

Empezó por los estantes, pero solo había hojas empolvadas y amarillentas, lápices rotos y gastados y gran cantidad de polvo. En su closet no encontró casi nada, alguna que otra calceta rota o sin par y papeles de dulces en los bolsillos de los abrigos.

Al menos esta falta de basura probaba que a pesar de todo no pasaba mucho tiempo en su cuarto.

Bajo la cama no había nada, así que solo le quedaba por revisar en los cajones, no halló más que lo mismo que en su closet y tal como esperaba dos o tres cintas rotas.

El último cajón era innecesario de revisar, ahí no guardaba cualquier basura, tenía cosas que le pertenecían a sus hijos. Montones de dibujos de su infancia, primeras fotos, tarjetas que recibió para el día de la madre o el padre, flores que habían perdido la frescura… Ese tipo de cosas que de vez en cuando disfrutaba mirar para recordar esos días en los que sus hijos eran pequeños.

Una miradita no haría daño ¿Verdad? Le quedaba mucho tiempo para seguir ayudando con la limpieza y técnicamente había terminado antes de lo que cualquiera haría. Sin pensarlo mucho más, abrió el cajón extrayendo las primeras hojas que pudo ver.

Eran los "tiernos" dibujos de su hija, excedidos en rojo y… Sangre… En fin, cosas normales de su pequeño monstruo. Incluso para dibujar tanto contenido sangriento sabía cómo expresar afecto en alguna que otra hoja donde aparecía su familia, o tarjetas del día del padre… Muy rosas y detalladas para su gusto, pero lindas.

Sonrió para sí mismo dejando esas cosas en su lugar, extrañado al notar que solo estaban las cosas de Poemi, pero faltaban las de Licorice.

… _Qué raro, creería haberlas guardado aquí._

Pensó, revisando una segunda vez consecutiva, hasta que pensó que podría haberlos dejado en el cajón que estaba en su mesita de noche, pero no… Ahí tampoco había nada.

-¿Pero dónde…? –Bien, a este punto ya no tenía más alternativas para buscar ¡Estaba más que seguro de que ahí mismo tenía los dibujos y regalos de su hijo! ¡¿Pero por qué no estaban?! Hubiera estado un largo rato buscando con desespero y paranoia en cada rincón, sin embargo recordó entonces que él no era el único con el afán de guardar con recelo cada recuerdo del joven diablo.

… _ESA BASURA DE MIERDA SE LOS ROBÓ._

Y hablando del pobre diablo de Pitch Black World, él no podía estar más ajeno al problema de Ivlis, perdiendo tiempo en su oficina con cualquier cosa que encontraba. También estaba ayudando con esto de la limpieza de primavera, pero su oficina era amplia como para dejarle el trabajo a otro.

-Diccionario… Archivos, más archivos… ¡El Kama Sutra! ¡Aquí estás!... Meh, no sirve, ya me lo sé de memoria. –Murmuraba en voz baja, tirando cada cosa que creía inútil en una pila de más objetos incapaz de seguir sosteniéndose en una sola caja de cartón.

Bah, mientras nadie la moviera, esa montaña sería capaz de durar un rato más.

-¡TÚ!

Y no duró mucho, porque sin que lo previera, Ivlis entró mandando al carajo cualquier cosa que se le interpusiera para llegar hasta Satanick y sujetarlo del cuello de la ropa.

-¡¿Q-Qué…?! ¡Hey, la gente normal toca antes de entrar! –Se le hacía que Ivlis no estaba de buenas, precisamente con él… Pero ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué hizo él esta vez?!

-Hijo de… ¡Entraste a mi cuarto! –Eso era lo de menos, en realidad, pero si lo notaba nervioso es porque estaba en lo cierto.

-Dime algo que no sepa… ¡E-ESPERA, CUCARACHA, EN LA CARA NO, DE ESO VIVO! –Era mejor que empezara a maquinar su cerebro y encontrar el problema que causó ahora, porque no le apetecía que el diablo de flamas le abollara la cara a golpes por algo que no sabía. –¡¿Q-Qué fue lo que hice?!

-¡TE ROBASTE LAS COSAS QUE GUARDABA DE LICORICE, PROSTITUTO BARATO!

Ok… Ok… Luego de haber escuchado esa acusación evidentemente falsa y sin fundamento, el diablo de Pitch Black hizo un gesto de no entender e inclinó la cabeza a un costado. Hey, es cierto que era un aficionado a los hijos al igual que Ivlis, pero cada recuerdo de la infancia de Licorice él se los ganó limpiamente luego de una brutal batalla campal.

… Aun recordaba sus huesos rotos cuando pelearon por su primer diente. Era irónico que Ivlis fuera fácil de vencer cuando peleaba por honor y un ser indestructible cuando se trataba de su aura materna.

¡Y bien! ¡Eso era una prueba suficiente! ¡Sabía que si se atrevía a llevarse un solo dibujo Ivlis se daría cuenta y él sería historia! Era tonto, pero no suicida, sabía bien con qué cosas podía molestar a la cucaracha y con cuales no le convenía si quería vivir.

-H-Hey, yo no me robé nada… Para lo único que he entrado a tu cuarto es para robarme alguna que otra camisa tuya, pero no tocaría las cosas de nuestro hijo. No soy tan idiota como para arriesgar el pellejo de esa manera.

-¡No pudo haber sido otro más que…! ¡¿CÓMO QUE TE ROBAS MIS CAMISAS, HIJO DE LA CHINGADA?!

-¡E-Eso no importa! ¡Ya te dije que yo no toqué nada que tengas guardado de él! –Cerró los ojos en caso de esperar un golpe, pero en vez de eso Ivlis gruñó y lo soltó.

-Bien… Te daré el beneficio de la duda, pero si me llego a enterar de que fuiste tú te espera una lanza por donde no da el sol. –Declaró severamente antes de azotar la puerta y dejar el lugar, muerto de rabia.

Satanick por otro lado trataba de acomodarse la ropa luego del pequeño ataque, volviendo a su tarea con los libros viejos.

 _A veces me pregunto en qué estaba pensando cuando elegía a este lunático para tener un hijo…_

Y hablando de ese lunático, ahora mismo estaba buscando a la única persona que podía responderle, si es que Satanick estaba diciendo la verdad.

Dudaba mucho que él haya sido el "autor del crimen", pero mejor prevenir que lamentar. Si tenía suerte, le daría motivos para ir a amenazar al otro diablo y sacarle la verdad a golpes.

-¡Licorice! ¿Puedes venir un segundo? –Afortunadamente, lo alcanzó antes de que se marchara con sus otros tres acompañantes. El joven no tardó en acercarse luego de dar un aviso corto a la albina.

-¿Qué pasa, madre?

-Mira, estaba haciendo limpieza en mi cuarto, revisé en uno de mis cajones y… ¡T-Tus cosas! ¡No están tus cosas! –Quería estar calmado para explicar a detalle, pero no podía, esto lo superaba.

-Mis… ¿Cosas? –Licorice alzó una ceja, sabiendo a qué se refería su madre, pero impresionado de que justo ahora notara la ausencia de dichos objetos. -¿Te refieres a mis dibujos?

-¡Y las tarjetas, y algunas fotos y unas flores…! ¡Estoy seguro de que tu padre se los robó y los escondió en algún sitio! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! –Pudo quejarse por más tiempo, pudo seguir creyendo en que el indudable culpable era Satanick, de hecho a Licorice le tentaba la idea de dejarlo seguir pensando eso para que lo apaleara, pero le sabía mal mentir con este asunto.

-Madre… El que sacó las cosas de ahí fui yo.

-T-Tú… ¡¿Q-Qué?! –De acuerdo… Esto no lo había esperado, pero al menos obtendría las respuestas que estaba buscando. –Qué alivio… Eso significa que sabes dónde están.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta rápida, antes de eso su hijo perdió la mirada en un punto fijo y empezó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos buscando la manera de hacerle saber la verdad.

O más bien, una mentirita piadosa que lo sacara de eso.

-Yo… Yo tiré todo.

Fue suficiente para impactar a Ivlis y dejarlo mudo unos instantes en los que trataba de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar.

-P-Pero… Pero…

¡¿A qué se refería con que se deshizo de todo?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Se supone que eran cosas que hasta él veía como importantes!

Debería estar sumamente alterado, pero la tristeza que le provocaba haber perdido para siempre esos recuerdos invaluables era suficiente como para apagar su furia.

-¿Por qué…? E-Eran cosas importantes.

-Madre, solo eran dibujos viejos. Ni siquiera eran buenos, las flores ya estaban marchitas, solo iban a traer más polvo, las fotos siguen en los álbumes… No eran cosas importantes.

-Para mí sí eran importantes… ¡Eran cosas de tu niñez, maldición! ¡¿En qué pensabas al tirarlas sin decirme?!

A pesar de todo, Licorice no se mostró alterado o molesto, no se sentía en ese derecho. –Perdón… Es que… De todos modos lo hice hace años, no creí que te darías cuenta tan tarde.

Es cierto que quemadas o tiradas, de cualquier manera no podía recuperarlas, pero… Esa mentira dolería menos que la verdad, tanto a Ivlis como a él, que aun no le gustaba recordar la noche en la que se deshizo de esas cosas.

-Lo siento… Solo pensé que querrías más espacio en tus muebles y… N-No les vi utilidad.

-No, descuida… Tienes razón. –Suspiró. Su hijo no lo hizo con las intenciones de causarle dolor, solo quería ayudarlo ¿Y para qué reclamarle? Estaban hablando de algo que ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, algo de lo que él debería haberse percatado antes. No ganaría nada con esto. –No quise gritarte. Solo… Me parecían cosas valiosas. Pero si ya no existen no puedo hacer nada.

El diablo más joven sintió una punzada de culpa, capaz de notar lo mucho que había afectado a su madre por algo tan egoísta, pero sin desear tocar más la llaga. Mejor si lo olvidaban ahora.

-De verdad… Perdóname. No creí que…

-No, no… Por favor no digas eso. Ya te lo dije, está bien… -Ivlis lo calló rápidamente alcanzando su mejilla para darle una caricia y mostrar una sonrisa suave que demostrara que no estaba tan mal. –Gracias por el espacio, tesoro, sé que no lo hiciste de mala intención. Ahora… Voy a dejar de robarte tiempo, es mejor que te vayas.

Licorice se quedó ligeramente dudoso de qué tan sincero estaba siendo, pero en vista de que lo esperaban, se dignó en darle un abrazo corto a su madre como despedida, y por qué no, un intento muy vago de consuelo.

-Gracias por no enfadarte, madre. Eres el mejor.

Ivlis correspondió cariñosamente y finalmente lo dejó irse, haciendo una señal de despedida agitando su mano.

No fue hasta que lo perdió de vista por la puerta cerrada que la sonrisa de borró de su rostro.

 _¿Por qué…?_

No valía la pena seguir pensándolo… ¿O sí? Su hijo fue más que honesto, haciéndole pensar que estaba quedando en ridículo al darle tanta importancia a cosas viejas y gastadas como esas.

Cosas… Cosas poco importantes…

… _Al menos esas cosas me recuerdan que para ti yo era algo._

(…)

Risas, anécdotas y bromas… Todo eso lograba romper el silencio en la sala, cual había dejado después de terminar de cenar. Él y el resto de los adultos habían terminado antes, y ahora la mesa de la sala estaba ocupada por Glasses, Kiku, Mors, Licorice, sus seis amigas, Emalf, Poemi y claro, no podría faltar Revlis.

Fue por la tarde que el menor le había preguntado si sus amigos podían quedarse unas horas. No supo si fue por la curiosidad que le provocó que no pidiera permiso para quedarse en Gray Garden o el deseo de que se quedara, pero fuese lo que fuese terminó aceptando.

No se quedarían a dormir, eso estaba asegurado, aunque igual temía que Yosafire o Rawberry rompieran algo.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba, cada quien iba regresando a sus asuntos y hogares respectivos. Glasses iba a quedarse en casa de su madre junto a Kiku, por lo cual se fue primero. Froze insistió en que era tarde, así que se llevó con ella a las demás. Más tarde se fue Mors, alegando que a sus madres se les hacía costumbre despertarlo temprano, Emalf se fue a exigencias de Poemi, quien quería "jugar con él", y Revlis… Ella seguía ahí, hablando entusiasmadamente con su novio.

No era raro que fuese la última en irse, pero la hora le decía otra cosa.

 _Ella no va a quedarse a dormir ¿Verdad?_

Un momento ¡¿Y a él qué le importaba si eso pasaba?! Por Vicers, no debería estar tan metido en temas ajenos, ni siquiera si se trataban de su hijo. Él dijo que la llevaría a su casa cuando el momento llegara y eso era todo.

Además ¿Por qué le preocupaba? Es decir, no era un hombre conservador como para suponer cualquier cosa… Era anticuado, pero no tanto, si fuera conservador no permitiría que Emalf fuese el "esclavo de amor" de su hija.

Agh… Tal vez solo estaba estresado por el tema de los dibujos y necesitaba distraerse.

Ahora que recordaba, le había prometido a Rieta que él se encargaría de volver las sillas de la sala a la cocina, buscar la ropa sucia de sus hijos y mover las cajas con cosas viejas a la sala para decidir al día siguiente qué harían con ellas.

Pobre de su amiga, ella había hecho casi todo el trabajo en la limpieza de primavera por su odio al polvo y estaba exhausta, no pudo permitirle seguir con las tareas. Él tenía energía, podía hacer esto rápido y de paso dejaría de pensar como tanto deseaba.

Entre esas tareas, ni siquiera se había percatado de que Licorice y Revlis ya no estaban en la sala.

 _Uhn… Seguro que la llevó a su casa._

Pfff, y él que estaba tan preocupado por nada.

Al menos ya no tenía que encargarse de nada más que no fuera terminar de traer la última caja repleta de cosas inútiles del cuarto de Emalf y buscar la ropa sucia de sus hijos.

Ya había pasado la media noche, lo cual llegó a sorprenderlo un poco ¿Qué tanto se tardó en pasar esa basura?... Al ver la cantidad de cajas supo que el tiempo que ocupó estaba bien justificado y le sorprendió no tener dolor en la espalda aun.

 _Solo la ropa y ya puedo ir a dormir._

Suspiró de alivio tomando la cesta vacía y empezando su recorrido de cuarto en cuarto. No fue necesario evitar el de su hija, puesto que ella dijo que se llevaría a Emalf a una habitación de invitados porque "quería cambiar de ambiente esta noche"… En fin, detalles que al menos le hacían saber que no debería temer a entrar al cuarto de la chica.

Le sorprendió la excesiva cantidad que encontró en el cuarto de Emalf, pero al final no pensó en quejarse por ello, ya conocía a su subordinado, era el desorden en persona.

Para su desgracia tuvo que llevarse la de Satanick también, pero al menos el tarado seguía despierto leyendo en su oficina toda babosada que le interesó y encontró en su limpieza, lo cual le ahorró un momento desagradable de entrar a su habitación con él presente.

Solo quedaba el cuarto de Licorice, tan solo esperaba no hacer mucho ruido al entrar, no quería despertarlo si es que ya estaba dormido. Eso sí, pensaba dejarle algún beso en la frente de la buenas noches como solía hacer.

… Pero no fue así.

Apenas se fue acercando a paso lento y tranquilo a la puerta, una sensación de incertidumbre lo hizo detenerse y guardar silencio.

¿Estaba enloqueciendo…? ¿O eso que escuchaba eran voces? Sí, lo eran… Eran dos voces distintas y un ligero sonido de algo golpeándose.

Con aquel mal presentimiento pudo haberse dado la media vuelta y alejarse, pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso se acercó más de forma cautelosa. Y lo que creyó como una simple alucinación por el sueño se hizo más real a medida que se acercaba a la puerta.

Nunca se había arrepentido tanto en su vida de hacer caso a su estúpida curiosidad… Fue un golpe bajo de la realidad cuando apenas tocó el picaporte con intenciones de preguntar qué era todo ese ruido.

-M-Mnh… L-Licorice… ¡A-ah!

… _¡¿Q-Qué?!_

Fue un milagro que no dejara caer la cesta en ese mismo instante o se le escapara algún sonido ante la sorpresa que lo delatara y causara un momento incómodo.

Esa… Esa era la voz de Revlis, no podría ser otra ¿Pero por qué? ¡Se supone que ella se había ido a su hogar! ¡¿Qué hacía aquí?! No, esa no era la pregunta, sino más bien ¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo los dos?

¿La respuesta? Muy obvia pero incapaz de aceptar para Ivlis, quien aún envuelto de pánico no podía mover las piernas para alejarse, a pesar de que deseaba fuertemente no escuchar más de lo que ya de por sí hizo.

¿Por qué seguía ahí parado como un tarado? ¡¿Por qué sus piernas no hacían más que temblarle y los ojos aguársele de esa manera?!

¡¿POR QUÉ NO SIMPLEMENTE REACCIONABA Y SE IBA?!

-¿Estás bien…? N-No te estoy haciendo daño ¿Verdad…?

-N-no… Está bien… Y-Yo… Siempre estaré bien si es contigo… Te amo… Te amo mucho.

 _Y-Yo no quiero…_

-También te amo…

 _YO NO QUIERO SEGUIR ESCUCHANDO._

¿Suerte? ¿Adrenalina? No estuvo muy seguro de qué fue, pero al fin pudo moverse y correr lo más lejos que pudo del cuarto ajeno, agradecido de no haber sido escuchado por nadie más que Satanick que lo vio pasar a puerta abierta de su oficina y si bien no dijo nada, se consternó levemente de verlo así.

No se fijó dónde dejó el cesto de la ropa, solo lo puso en algún sitio de la sala y cerró detrás de sí la puerta de su cuarto para apoyarse sobre ella.

¿Por qué tuvo que toparse con esto…? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Solo quiso buscar la maldita ropa!

¿Y por qué su hijo no le fue sincero…? ¿No le había dicho acaso que iba a dejarla en su casa? ¿Le había mentido o algo así?

Qué horrible… Creyó haberse acostumbrado a esta relación desde que inició, pero la punzada asfixiante en su pecho seguía doliendo de la misma manera infernal que la primera vez.

Él más que nadie sabía que esto tendría que ocurrir, que era algo natural y no debería alterarse… ¿Pero qué más esperaban de él? ¡Estaba enamorado de Licorice, por Vicers! ¡De ninguna manera esto llegaría a parecerle algo bueno! De ninguna manera se sentiría bien escuchando esas palabras.

Sería honesto, podía vivir sabiendo que su hijo no lo amaba como él deseaba, pero no era capaz de tolerar desprecio y verlo amando a otra persona. Sí, sonaba inmaduro, sonaba tonto, pero era así… Es por eso que no toleraba tanto tiempo cerca de él cuando Revlis estaba presente.

Esas palabras no dejaban de resonar en su mente, recordándole el pesar que había ocultado lo mejor que pudo estos años.

" _También te amo…"_

Que esas eran palabras que jamás escucharía dirigidas hacia él.

No creyó que algo así se sentiría como un golpe bajo en el estómago.

 _Patético…_

No quería ahogarse en un vaso de agua, no quería ser tan estúpidamente dramático y seguir llorando de esa manera. Era un adulto ¿No debería ser maduro y afrontarlo?... Sí, debería, pero él era patético y débil ¿Verdad? Tal vez por eso se le partió tan fácilmente el corazón por unos dibujos perdidos y un "te amo" a alguien más.

Tal vez por eso…

Le destrozó que el ahora opacara el ayer, en el cual se refugió durante tanto tiempo.

(…)

-¡Muchas gracias por ayudarme con las tareas, señor Ivlis! Espero no haberle quitado mucho tiempo de sueño.

-Meh… Descuida, me quedé despierto por otros motivos.

Era la mañana, Rieta había sido la primera en levantarse y en consecuencia su amo, al cual no se le notaba mucho que hubiera dormido tanto. Estaba un poco preocupada por eso, pero él insistió en que se quedó leyendo hasta muy tarde y le creyó. Ivlis siempre le decía la verdad, así que no tenía por qué desconfiar de él.

Y ahora que recordaba, debía disculparse de él sobre algo. –E-Este… -Con la mirada desviada y un gesto de pena, Rieta trató de decir lo siguiente sin causar mucho espanto en el diablo de flamas. –Espero que no haya visto nada raro cuando buscó la ropa. –Ivlis alzó una ceja sin entender qué trataba de decir. No por el obvio hecho que ya conocía, sino porque Rieta estaba al tanto. –S-Sé que son asuntos privados del joven amo, pero cuando pasé por su cuarto esta mañana y-yo…

Solo había querido pasar a despertarlo para desayunar, evitando ir donde Poemi y Emalf por obvias razones, pero cuando abrió la puerta tuvo que cerrarla rápidamente otra vez, no creyendo lo que vio. No, no había causado escándalo porque afortunadamente ellos estaban profundamente dormidos, pero haberlos despertado hubiera sido penosamente catastrófico.

No deseaba que Ivlis viera eso, con lo impulsivo que era seguro gritaba del susto y sí los despertaba.

-No necesito que lo digas, ya lo sé. –La detuvo suavemente, no queriendo escuchar una sola explicación. –Descuida, no lo sabías… Y ¿Qué más da…? Pasaría algún día.

La genio se sintió aliviada por su tranquila reacción, pero algo nerviosa por haber notado amargura en sus palabras.

-Señor Ivlis… -Era su mejor amiga, si él tenía inquietudes al respecto, como por ejemplo, que su hijo creciera tan rápido, podía calmarlo. Sin embargo, él no dijo mucho más antes de volver a paso pesado a su cuarto.

-Creo que voy a dormir un rato más ¿Sabes? Tengo que reponer las horas de anoche.

Era una mala excusa, aunque era mejor que la verdad. No planeaba quedarse en cama todo el día, solo no se sentía capaz de ver a su hijo a los ojos luego de lo ocurrido en la noche anterior. No lo soportaría… Se conocía bien y diría algo de lo cual se arrepentiría, era mejor si se calmaba antes.

No se sentía mejor que ayer, solo estaba disimulando adecuadamente frente a su buena amiga, a la cual antes pensó comentarle acerca de sus sentimientos, cuando aún tenía esperanza en ellos. No como ahora, que prefería guardarlo para sí mismo y no meter a la pobre genio en sus melodramas ridículos.

 _Es mejor si nadie sabe lo enfermo que estoy._

Siempre pudo confiar en Rieta para cualquier cosa, pero, en serio… ¿Por qué usarla a ella para desahogarse sabiendo que la terminaría hartando? Su situación no tenía solución alguna, así que no tenía por qué meterla en esto y causarle incomodidad.

¿Y Reficul? Ella no había vuelto a hablar del tema desde que se enteró de la relación de la semi diosa con su hijo, quizá porque no quería tocarle donde le dolía o porque consideraba que ya no valía la pena discutir al respecto ¿Y saben? En eso tenía razón.

Él mismo no era el mejor dando consejos, de hecho bien sabido tenía que su propio juicio lo metió en problemas, pero… Esos problemas siempre fueron por su impulsividad e incapacidad de suprimir emociones. Bueno, perfecto. Esta vez no sería tan idiota como para abrir la boca de más o dejarse expuesto, haría lo que era lo mejor para todos, callar.

No disminuiría su dolor, pero lo mantendría lejos de problemas.

 _Es mejor así…_

-¿Desanimado…? ¿Por eso…? Y-Yo no lo sabía.

Bien, apenas se despertó hace un rato y ya estaba confundido mientras dejaba que Rieta le hablara del "asunto importante" que le mencionó. Según ella, era algo delicado y por ende tuvo que esperar a que Revlis se fuera, mencionando que debía volver rápido a su casa o sus padres se preocuparían. Emalf se ofreció a llevarla junto a Poemi, así que ahora solo eran la genio y él en la cocina.

-Sé que no lo sabes, no has estado muy presente últimamente como para hacerlo. –No lo dijo para reprocharle o hacerle sentir culpable, pero de todos modos lo causó. Ciertamente, hasta a ella le parecía que Licorice casi no estaba en la casa, y eso que a veces estaba ocupada con los quehaceres.

-S-Si lo dices de esa forma me siento un patán. –Titubeó bajando la mirada con obvia pena y remordimiento.

-No lo eres. Si pensara que lo fueses estaría diciéndote esto para regañarte, pero no es así. Solo quiero que las cosas se arreglen por aquí. –Es cierto que como niñera su deber era corregir o regañar a los hijos de su amo, pero esta vez no quería ser dura. –Licorice… Escucha, yo entiendo… Eres joven, eres sociable, tienes amigos y una linda novia… Está bien que los veas seguido, pero… ¿No crees que estás desplazando mucho al señor Ivlis? Sé que no lo haces con esa intención, pero sé que él no está bien y se debe a eso.

Licorice no respondió, primero que nada, no sabía qué pensar, segundo… Las palabras de su niñera le habían tocado en lo profundo, puesto que aún no olvidaba con qué motivos empezó a evitar pasar más tiempo con Ivlis. Oh por… ¿Por qué fue tan egoísta? Su madre no merecía sentirse ignorada solo porque él no quería recordar lo que sentía.

Si es que aún lo sentía, claro. Para ser honesto, le parecía que ya se había "curado" de eso hace tiempo, pero no quería correr riesgo.

-Ustedes siempre fueron tan unidos… Hasta para mí es un poco triste que ya no se hablen. –Madre e hijo siempre compartían todo, incluso luego de que Licorice se hiciera mayor, pero cuando pasó lo de Revlis todo había cambiado tan drásticamente que fue muy obvio para ella qué pasaba aquí. –Licorice… Por favor dime que no estás apartado de él porque aun estás enamorado de él. –Fue consciente de cómo lo sobresaltó con esa pregunta, pero no por eso se arrepentiría de hacerla.

-¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡No! No… Y-Yo… Yo ya dejé eso atrás, te lo dije ¿No? Estoy enamorado de Revlis ahora.

-¿Entonces por qué sigues lejos de él? Pensé que cuando lo superaras podrías estar cerca sin sentirte tan mal.

-Es solo que… -No sabía cómo sacar ese tema sin que le doliera. –No quiero serle una molestia. Se supone que ya soy mayor, debería ser normal que no seamos tan cercanos como antes.

-Licorice, no eres una molestia, y te lo repito, él no piensa esas cosas feas sobre ti. Si lo hiciera no se sentiría tan mal por no poder hablarte. –La genio tenía un punto, pero eso no quitaba que las palabras del diablo de flamas aun siguieran frescas en su memoria.

Esto era muy confuso para él ¿Qué quería Ivlis…? ¿Qué estuviera lejos o cerca? Su cerebro no terminaba de despertarse aún y hasta le dolía la cabeza de pensarlo tanto.

-Aunque hayas crecido, no te lea cuentos, no jueguen juntos o hagan lo de antes… Sigues siendo su hijo, y todavía quiere pasar tiempo contigo. Le aterra un poco que te vuelvas como… No sé…

-Por Vicers, no. Yo nunca sería como ese tarado. –Le ofendía siquiera pensar en que podrían compararlo con Adauchi, pero esta vez no podía negar que estaba cerca de eso. –N-No quiero eso… Aprecio mucho a madre, no quiero que piense que no me agrada pasar tiempo con él.

-¿Por qué no haces lo que Poemi? Ella suele pasar tiempo de calidad con él de vez en cuando y no deja sus actividades. –En eso Poemi sí ponía empeño, y recordaba verla cada tanto ayudando a su padre con algunas tareas, o simplemente hablando. Se notaba que la consentida adoraba estar con él. –Podrían hacer algo juntos mañana. Poemi y Emalf tendrán una cita y yo voy a salir con Medouco y Crea en la noche, así que tendrían el castillo para ustedes.

-Suena… Bastante bien. –Recordaba haber quedado en ir en la tarde a visitar a los padres de Revlis, pero podía cancelar la cena con ellos, regresar temprano y cenar con Ivlis. –Se lo diré a madre apenas salga de su cuarto.

-¿Decirme qué?

El diablo de flamas mantuvo una expresión escéptica sobre el par de alarmados que casi sufren un infarto al verlo ahí parado como si nada ¿Qué tanto escándalo hacían? Solo había decidido salir al fin porque tenía hambre, y aunque tuvo la mala suerte de ver a su hijo justo cuando no quería, no mostró signos de afectarse mucho por eso.

-¡S-Señor Ivlis! ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí?

-Un par de segundos, solo vine a buscar algo. –Se alzó de hombros sin dirigirles la mirada y se volvió hacia el refrigerador, a espaldas de ellos, ideal para que Rieta le hiciera gestos al aterrado Licorice para que actuara ya.

Dejando los nervios de lado, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a su madre, aunque esta seguía tratando de no mirarlo mucho en lo que seguía buscando.

-Hey, madre. Te quería contar algo que-

-Si me sales con la cigüeña te mato. –Se adelantó a decir, sin la necesidad de verlo para saber cuál era su rostro. –Las noticias vuelan, querido. Pero eso no es lo importante, solo dime que no seré abuelo.

El joven diablo tardó en recuperarse del impacto, aunque no mucho. –E-Eh… No… No era eso.

-Bien, entonces ¿Qué es? –A este punto ya había conseguido una manzana que se encontró en el fondo, sin embargo seguía sin ver otra cosa que no fuera la nada. Era consciente de que estaba dando una imagen de malhumorado desinteresado, y no podía cambiarlo aunque quisiera porque la falta de sueño no lo ayudaba.

Además, seguro que no era nada importante, sino otro pedido de su parte para volver tarde.

-Rieta me dijo que mañana en la noche no habría nadie en la casa así que… ¿Te parece si tenemos una cena solo los dos?

¿Escucharon eso? Es Ivlis ahogándose con la manzana y tosiendo como si tuviera pulmonía mientras que la genio se reía desde su lugar y a Licorice casi le da un ataque del susto.

-¡T-Tú quieres…! ¡A-Ay! ¡C-Cof cof…! –Esto tenía que ser broma, una broma pero de las malas.

-E-Eh… Realmente no es raro para ti ¿Verdad? –El pobre no sabía si reírse también ante esa reacción exagerada o sentirse mal porque esto significaba que en serio había estado muy alejado de Ivlis como para que se le hiciera tan sorpresivo su pedido. –Es solo que casi no pasamos tiempo juntos y pensé que mañana sería una buena oportunidad para hacerlo más seguido.

¡¿Pero qué…?! En serio, su suerte era una ruleta rusa ¿Justo cuando había decidido acostumbrarse a estar apartado de él tenía que salirle con esto? ¿Qué querían, volverlo loco? No estaba seguro, solo sabía que su voluntad reacia de hace un rato ya se había ido al carajo y tendría que responder rápido una vez recobrara el aire.

¡Necesitaba más tiempo para pensarlo, demonios! ¡A uno ya no le dejan tener un momento crítico de tristeza!

Quería decirle que no, tal vez para no ilusionarse de nuevo o porque su orgullo se lo impedía, pero… ¡No podía contra es mirada! ¡No sabía cómo resistirla!

-No es raro, pero… Es inusual. –Vamos, que no es normal que ni te hables con tu hijo y luego repentinamente quiera cenar contigo.

-Entonces… ¿No quieres? –Sería decepcionante escucharlo rechazar esto luego de que Rieta se esforzara en elevarle un poco la moral, aunque un "no" no estaba ni en las opciones de Ivlis ahora.

-¡N-No dije eso! M-Me… Me gustaría… Hace mucho que no hablamos.

Bien, pueden llamarlo "hombre sin dignidad" por decir que sí tan fácilmente pero… ¿Qué esperaban? No llevó mucho tiempo en la resignación como para acostumbrarse, y su lado más ingenuo y herido se sentía aliviado e ilusionado.

-Pero… Creí que ibas a visitar a Etihw y Kcalb mañana.

-Solo iré en la tarde, prometo volver para la hora de la cena. –Le aseguró, haciendo que Ivlis ya no lo dudara tanto.

Si su hijo se lo prometía entonces confiaría en que así sería.

Rieta no contuvo una sonrisa, enternecida de que, al menos por unos momentos, ambos diablos se hablaran como antes.

 _Tal vez… Las cosas sí podrían mejorar después de todo._

(…)

" _Extrañaba poder hablar contigo…"_

 _Más tiempo juntos, uh…_

En su momento le parecía algo extraño, pero ahora no podía pensar en eso con otra cosa más que alegría. Estaba muy emocionado, quizá más de lo que debería pues solo era una cena y ya, pero no podía evitarlo.

Esto no cambiaría mucho las cosas, seguía sin ser correspondido y estaba algo afectado por lo de los últimos días, sin embargo deseaba superarlo a como diera lugar.

Deseaba mejorar su relación más que nada, esta era su oportunidad perfecta y no la iba a desperdiciar por nada del mundo, así que se encargaría de dar lo mejor de sí y no arruinarlo con alguna tontería suya. Fuera reclamos, fuera reproches, fuera todo.

Lo único de lo cual quería preocuparse ahora era sobre cómo cocinar algo que no fueran panqueques sin quemarlo ¿Hacer sushi era opción? De alguna forma iba a tener que arreglárselas sin ayuda de nadie. Si no lo lograba hasta diez minutos antes de la hora entonces improvisaría una cena que incluyera panqueques.

Peor es nada o cenizas de comida ¿Verdad?

Su hijo no era muy exigente en cuando a esas cosas, lo cual lo aliviaba un poco, pero no por eso dejaría a un lado sus ganas de hacer lo mejor que pudiera.

Sonrió para sí mismo metido en su propia ensoñación sin notar que a su lado la olla de arroz que dejó a hervir ya estaba quemándose ¿Cómo? Es mejor no dar detalles.

-Q-Qué… ¡MIERDA! ¡NONONO! ¡Apágate, apágate!

Esto tomaría tiempo… Qué bien que decidió comenzar temprano por prever algún error como este.

Las horas pasaron entre algunos fallos más, hasta que en la hora justa logró terminar de arreglar la mesa y tener todo tal cual lo quería. No exageró en detalles, puesto que solo sería una cena madre e hijo, pero aun así puso empeño en todo, quedando todavía un poco dudoso por lo que logró hacer.

No, al final desistió de mandar todo a la mierda y hacer panqueques, aunque ahora estaba un poco arrepentido, porque para presentación ese no era el mejor sushi que pudo haber hecho.

Bueno… Lo importante es que supiera bien ¿No?

Suspiró aliviado de haber terminado a tiempo, decidiendo sentarse en su lugar y esperar pacientemente a que su hijo llegara. Eran las nueve en punto, así que no dudaba en que llegaría pronto.

Pero los segundos se hicieron minutos… Y los minutos se hicieron una hora.

Y él no apareció.

El reloj seguía haciendo girar sus manecillas, y cada tic tac lejos de aumentar su emoción, solo lo hacía decaer en impaciencia y frustración. Al principio trató de mantenerse tranquilo, pensando que algo lo había retrasado sin quererlo, pero llegó cierto momento en que al fijar la vista en la silla vacía frente a él pensó otra cosa.

 _N-No lo habría olvidado ¿Verdad?_

Se negaba a creer algo como eso luego de que fuese él quien le propusiera esto y le dijera tan sinceramente lo mucho que había extrañado hablarle. Licorice no era así, era más organizado que eso, no era como el olvidadizo de Emalf.

Tal vez por eso… Es que se preguntaba si el problema no es que lo haya olvidado, sino que se haya arrepentido a último momento y decidiera no venir.

Negó con la cabeza y una bofetada mental a sí mismo para regañarse. Sería más paciente y confiaría en su hijo. Así tuviera que quedarse a esperar hasta la medianoche.

 _E-Está bien… Yo sé que vendrá… Estoy seguro de que tuvo un imprevisto._

Aunque no terminaría creyendo eso en un futuro, había acertado sin saber.

-¡Señorita Etihw! ¡Grora causó un accidente en la cocina, así que la cena se retrasará!

-Se retrasará la cena, en la cocina Grora causó un accidente, señorita Etihw.

Fue lo que dijeron el par de traviesas gatitas, con un gesto preocupado y una sonrisa tranquila.

En ese momento, Licorice no supo si golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa o mandar todo al carajo y saltar por la ventana de la sala. Llevaba más de una hora estancado en el castillo de sus suegros sin poder largarse, y no, no se debía a que estuvieran encerrados o algo parecido.

Era algo mucho peor… Estaba ahí por mera educación.

La había pasado bastante bien hasta que quiso marcharse y todos insistieron en que se quedara un rato más. Al principio accedió creyendo que serían unos pocos minutos, pero apenas decidió fijarse en el reloj ya había pasado una hora ¡¿En qué momento el tiempo pasó tan deprisa?! Su madre iba a matarlo por esto, si es que lograba irse a tiempo.

-Tía Etihw… En serio, realmente me gustaría quedarme más, pero tengo un compromiso que debo atender. –Esperaba que con esto ya lo dejaran ir, pero por lo visto no tenían esas intenciones aun.

-¿Ya te vas? –Fue su novia la primera que habló, en un tono algo desilusionado.

Etihw la apoyó, pero más entusiasmadamente. –¡Solo quédate un rato más! Al menos hasta que Wodahs traiga la cena.

-Quedé en comer con mamá… D-De por sí ya es tarde de la hora en la que quedé en ir.

-Aún es temprano para cenar, estoy segura de que él va a entender. –Volvió a decir la diosa despreocupadamente.

-Etihw… -Su esposo la miró como queriendo demostrar que no estaba a favor de que siguieran reteniendo al pobre chico cuando tenía otro lugar a donde ir, pero ella no le dio tanta importancia y le dio un codazo burlón.

-No temas, Kcalb. Ivlis no se enojará por esto. –Conocía al diablo, probablemente se quejaría un poco con ellos, pero no haría tanto drama por una tardanza. Él entendería que Licorice pasara tiempo con ellos.

Etihw nunca supo lo gravemente equivocada que estaba al respecto. Porque lejos de su castillo, en un mundo que no era suyo, el aludido diablo de flamas ya empezaba a perder la paciencia con cada minuto que pasaba.

Primero preocupación, luego angustia, resignación… Con todo el tiempo que pasó ya había cenado su parte y no le quedaba más que hacer en la mesa que juntarla y guardar lo demás para no desperdiciarlo, aunque las ganas de lanzarlos a la mierda por la frustración no le faltaban.

Se preguntaba lo mismo ¿Por qué él no llegaba? ¿Qué lo retrasaba? ¿Acaso él no vendría?

La espera llegó al límite cuando notó que en unos cuantos minutos más ya serían las once en punto, y su paciencia se agotó.

 _¿Por qué…? ¡T-Tú dijiste…!_

Golpeó a puño cerrado la mesa, seguidamente llevando sus manos a su rostro ahogando un grito de furia y humedeciendo sus dedos con las lágrimas traicioneras que abandonaron sus ojos.

Claro, qué tonto fue ¿Cómo es que llegó a pensar que él se lo tomaría en serio? ¿Cómo pudo creer que extrañaba tanto hablar con un adulto insípido y aburrido como él? ¿En qué momento se creyó tan importante como Revlis? ¿Qué le hizo creer que las cosas podrían volver a cómo eran antes?

Se había ilusionado tanto desde el día de ayer, había planificado bien cada detalle como si de una cita se tratase, aunque sabía que no lo era. Había pensado en variedades de temas para hablar y aportar algo a la charla, así no lo aburriría con su silencio, gastó horas y horas haciendo ese estúpido sushi aun cuando él mismo sabía lo malo que era cocinando y le dio un tiempo de espera.

Al principio creyó que era un retraso, pero esto ya era demasiado.

¡¿Por qué tuvo que aceptar?! ¡Podría haberle dicho que no y el resultado hubiese sido igual! Pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo? En el momento en que él lo miró de esa manera tan cálida y pronunció haberlo extrañado se sintió como si toda su fuerza de voluntad volteara y su corazón se derritiera ¿Por qué él tenía que causar ese efecto? ¿Por qué no fue más fuerte para negarse?

Si tan solo las cosas hubieran seguido su curso él seguiría amargado pero tranquilo y no estaría sintiendo el dolor de aquella traición.

 _Soy un imbécil, debí suponerlo… Deja de llorar, ten dignidad._

Esto ya no era nuevo, no había por qué sorprenderse. Solo… Sería un adulto, juntaría la mesa y luego se iría a dormir.

No tenía otros planes más allá de esos, y ahora mismo agradecía la ausencia de todos en el castillo para que no lo vieran así, aunque no por mucho, ya que al disponerse a secar los platos y guardarlos en su sitio, el ruido de la puerta de entrada abrirse le hizo saber que su tranquilo momento de desahogo se había terminado.

Rodó los ojos con fastidio sin importarle mucho de quién se tratara. Mientras no lo fastidiaran no habría problema.

-¿Cucaracha? ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

 _ME CAGO EN LOS MUERTOS DE TODOS._

Reconocería esa insoportable voz en donde sea, al igual que ese apodo.

-¿Te importa? ¿Qué quieres? O más bien ¿Por qué estás aquí y no estás en casa de Lil? –El muy fastidioso de Satanick supuestamente iba a quedarse con la linda subcubo esa noche, por lo cual creyó que sería una noche bastante calma ¿Por qué estaba ahí?

-Ah, eso… -El diablo de Pitch Black se alzó de hombros con un gesto entre apenado y afligido. –A Lil le surgió algo con Maekami y tuvo que irse. Creo que lo está ayudando con el bar ¡Me dejó solito!

A Ivlis no le provocaba mucha empatía su llanto falso, aunque sí se sintió algo tocado por sus palabras. Suspiró con cansancio en lo que continuaba con su labor e ignoraba esos pensamientos. No tenía tan poca dignidad como para quebrarse frente a ese loco.

-Qué lástima por ti, si quieres cometer suicidio hazlo en otro lado.

-Eso suena como algo que solo tú harías ¡Eres muy cruel conmigo últimamente! –Chilló apoyándose sobre la mesa un corto instante, brevemente sollozo hasta que el bufido fastidiado ajeno le cortó el rollo dramático. –Y ya veo por qué, la cucarachita hoy no está de buenas ¿Qué pasó ahora? ¿Estuviste viendo fotos del travesti o qué?

El diablo de flamas contuvo las ganas de hacer pedazos entre sus manos el plato que secaba ante esa ridícula acusación, pero no se atrevió a desmentirla. Satanick nunca se llegó a enterar de que había perdido ese tonto enamoramiento por el dios del sol, y sinceramente le gustaba que así fuera, porque si supiera que ya no era así… Se pondría insistente, lo cual se quería ahorrar.

-No es tu asunto, maceta con patas. Vuelve a lo que sea que planees hacer y no molestes.

-Cucaracha ¿Es idea mía o lloraste?

En el momento en que escuchó esa pregunta todo insulto o frase esquiva se atoró en su garganta. Había estado tan concentrado en ignorarlo y mirar solo los platos que secaba que no se había percatado de que él se encontraba a su lado, ligeramente apoyado sobre la mesada de modo que alcanzaba a ver su rostro.

Maldijo en todos los idiomas que se sabía secándose la cara disimuladamente. Con todo esto de creer estar solo había olvidado que seguía con el rostro húmedo de lágrimas. Lo que le faltaba solo era esto: Que el pendejo se diera cuenta. No necesitaba sus burlas cuando ni siquiera sabía a fondo su situación y que le recordara a ese insufrible dios.

-Ooww, sí estuviste pensando en Siralos.

-Ya cállate y vete. Me irrita tu presencia. –Masculló con desprecio, dándole la espalda para guardar el último vaso que secó.

Pero justo antes de alcanzar a ponerlo en el estante correcto se le resbaló de las manos y se hizo pedazos contra el suelo.

No fue torpeza, no fue el agua, fue esa desagradable sensación sobresaltándolo, fue ese agarre indiscreto por la espalda y los dedos ajenos presionando cerca de su cintura.

Fue ese miedo e incomodidad inconfundible que había sentido por años y había olvidado hasta ahora.

-Vamos, no te pongas así. Mira, ambos tuvimos un mal día y nos sentimos bastante solos. Lil se tuvo que ir antes de que podamos divertirnos y tú y yo ya no lo hacemos tanto como antes así que… ¡Cucarachín, vamos a jugar para subirte los ánimos!

-Q-Qué… Estás loco si crees que te dejaré ponerme un solo dedo encima, imbécil. O me sueltas ahora mismo o te rostizo la mano. –Gruñó por lo bajo, asqueado de solo tratar de imaginar qué cosas planeaba ¿Qué se creía? Hasta hace poco lo ignoraba por su mal humor y prefería pasarla con Lil, y ahora que estaba en el peor humor posible sí se le acercaba. Consideró pisarlo y alejarse muy fácil, incluso llegó a pensar que con solo pronunciar esas palabras iba a asustarle como normalmente conseguía, pero…

Esa risa divertida no le dijo lo mismo.

-Cucarachín, sé que tratas de asustarme como siempre, pero ambos sabemos que no me harías nada. –Incluso con ese tono animado y feliz, al diablo de flamas se le estaba subiendo la sangre a la cabeza de la ira, pero no duraría mucho antes de entender algo. –¡Estamos solos ahora! ¡Solos, solos, solos! Tú nunca te defiendes por tu cuenta, nuestro hermoso retoño se hacer cargo ¡Pero él se fue a ver su linda novia! ¡Así que no tienes excusa! ¡Fufufufu!~

Ivlis guardó silencio, sintiéndose como si lo hubieran golpeado con un bate.

Él… Él nunca hizo nada por cuidarse a sí mismo, es verdad. La única razón por la cual seguía ileso era porque padre e hijo salían de casa casi a la vez y la presencia de Lil lograba robar la atención cuando no se daban esas coincidencias. La única razón por la cual estuvo a salvo estos años fue por Licorice…

Pero ahora mismo él no estaba, y quien sabe cuándo volvería.

Sudó en frío, despertando del trance debido a que el apego ajeno lo exaltó de repente, así como la forma en la que le dieron la vuelta para apoyar su espalda contra el borde de la mesa de la cocina.

Y ahora… ¡¿Y ahora qué se supone que iba a hacer?!

Miró de reojo hacia la puerta de la cocina, como esperando desesperadamente que su hijo llegara de una vez, pero no ocurrió.

-¿Será que hoy sí puedas aceptar mi amor? Fufufufu~ ¡Quiero averiguarlo ahora! –Pasó de largo la expresión ida de su acompañante, queriendo acercar su mano hasta el primer botón de su traje, pero siendo sorpresivamente detenido por el contrario cuando este le sujetó la muñeca.

-Tú… Ya no pienso dejar que me vuelvas a hacer lo que se te dé la gana. No me toques o lo vas a lamentar.

Oh por Vicers ¿En serio él mismo dijo eso? Ni siquiera lo planeó, solo fue un reflejo honesto al peligro, y extrañamente para él, el primero que no era cubrirse o gritar. No, nada de eso, puso firmeza en cada palabra y seguridad en su mirada.

 _Si tú ya no te preocupas por mí… Entonces… E-Entonces…_

Satanick alzó una ceja con interés, pero sin tomarlo en serio. –¿Uh? Resistencia, eso me gusta~ Pero vas a necesitar más que eso para dejar de gustarme tanto, cucaracha~ -Como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que él dijo, prosiguió a acercar su otra mano.

 _Si tú ya no me proteges entonces… YO MISMO LO HARÉ._

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME TOQUES! –Fue lo que nunca pensó hacer en su vida, pero lo hizo de todos modos y sintió algo de satisfacción ante eso. Justo antes de que él cumpliera su objetivo, Ivlis soltó un golpe a su cara, lo suficientemente fuerte como para alejarlo unos cinco o cuatro pasos de él. –Y-Yo… Yo ya no voy a depender de la protección de nadie, basura de mierda.

 _Ya no puedo seguir esperando por ti… ¿Sabes…?_

-Ugh… Qué grosero. –A pesar del golpe, Satanick no lucía muy adolorido, sino más bien algo sorprendido en lo que se sobaba la mejilla donde recibió el impacto. –Bien, no esperaba esto. –Lejos de haberse mostrado molesto, sonrió ampliamente, desconcertando con ello a Ivlis, el cual ya empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento. –Pero no importa. Yo también sé jugar rudo sin necesidad de recurrir a los golpes~

No necesitó oír más o dejarlo hacer nada, Ivlis escapó de la cocina tan rápido como pudo en dirección a su cuarto. Vamos, es cierto que dijo que no le dejaría hacerle nada, pero nunca especificó de qué forma ¿Lo creían tonto? Sabía que no tenía suficiente fuerza o poder como para ganarle en una pelea y no huir era entregarse.

Lo importante no era cómo lo lograra, solo quería salir ileso por su propio mérito por una sola vez. Él podía solo ¿Verdad…? ¡Sí! ¡Él no necesitaba que su hijo siguiese protegiéndolo! ¡Sabría cómo librarse sin ayuda!

O al menos eso esperaba, el otro diablo era rápido y él no había corrido tanto desde hace mucho, estaba fuera de costumbre a las persecuciones y no tardó en ser atrapado un poco antes de llegar a las escaleras. Gritó todos los insultos que se le vinieron a la mente en cuanto sintió sus dos muñecas apresadas y no dudó en tratar de darle una patada al desgraciado, pero no atinó ni una sola vez y su forma tan tranquila de tomarse esto no le ayudaba.

-¡Eres un hijo de perra, si no me sueltas te voy a…!

-Hablas mucho y haces poco, cucarachín~ ¡Ya no hables tanto y deja que yo te suba un poco el ánimo!

El diablo de flamas volvió a gruñir forzando para soltarse y haciendo un último intento de patearlo.

Mala decisión, porque en cuanto sus intenciones fueron previstas Satanick lo soltó y le dio un buen empujón. No cayó sobre el suelo, así que se había salvado de quedar atontado, pero sinceramente… Hubiera preferido eso antes que haber caído al sofá y quedar entre este y el contrario.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de recuperarse del impacto como para darse cuenta de que no había una salida y sentir el miedo empujándolo contra el mueble.

-¿Dónde estaba? Ah, sí… ¡Hoy voy a darte tu ración de amor!~

(…)

 _Por el amor a Vicers, me va a matar, me va a matar ¡Soy un imbécil!_

No había dejado de recordarse su estupidez incluso haciéndose camino desde el cielo hasta su hogar. Podría haber elegido ir caminando, pero estaba apresurado y no quería chocarse con nadie y retrasarse más.

Así es, por fin se había librado de sus suegros y su novia. Sí, sonaba feo, pero en esta situación no encontraba otra manera de describirlo.

En todo momento que trató de retirarse solo eran los mismos pedidos de que se quedara un rato más, o en el caso de Etihw, que ella podía llamarle a Ivlis y decirle que se quedaría, a lo cual no estuvo dispuesto a ceder.

¿Cómo se libró? Tuvo que usar el plan B, textearle a Emalf y pedirle que lo sacara de esta con una falsa llamada de emergencia. Ni siquiera levantó sospechas, los gritos maricas de su amigo fueron muy reales y todos se creyeron sin problema que Poemi lo estaba persiguiendo con una sierra eléctrica y necesitaba ayuda.

Que su novia lo perdone, pero por más que la quisiera no era de romper promesas, y mucho menos a su querida madre.

 _Madre… Espero que no me asesines por esto._

Haber sido su consentido no era excusa para librarse de un buen regaño y de su ira, después de todo ya era mayor no un niño llorón. Pero aun así se prepararía mentalmente para eso.

Finalmente dio con el castillo y plegó sus alas a baja altura, cayendo sobre la entrada. Bien… Aquí venía el regaño de su vida.

-¡Madre, ya llegué! ¡Lamento haberme tardado, yo…! ¿Q-Qué diablos…?

Bien… Bien… De todas las cosas que esperó encontrar esto no lo tenía en mente. Hasta tuvo que tallarse los ojos para comprobar que no estaba soñando.

-¡L-Licorice…! Q-Qué bueno verte, hijo… A-Ay, el dolor…

Era su padre, pero su presencia no era lo raro, no, lo raro era que estaba clavado a la pared. Sus brazos, manos, pies, incluso parte de su torso… Con los trinches de su madre, aunque tenían un tamaño pequeño ideal para hacerle de sujetadores o grapas tamaño grande.

Parecía que el diablo de Pitch Black estaba engrapado en la pared, lo cual le resultaba gracioso, así como su expresión de dolor.

-De acuerdo… Te odio, pero esta es la primera vez que me pongo feliz de verte. –Se burló sin filtro, ignorando el chillido que le provocó. –Como sea, no vine a reírme de ti, yo solo… -Justo ahí fue cuando se fijó en algo curioso de la situación. –Madre… ¿Madre te hizo esto? –No le recriminaba, hasta a él le gustaba empalar a ese inútil pero… ¿Desde cuándo su madre lo hacía?

-L-La cucaracha jugó sucio… -Murmuró entre quejas adoloridas y más intentos de zafarse. Esto lo iba a cortar en tiras si no se desclavaba pronto. –Y-Yo solo traté de darle mi amor porque se veía algo deprimido y…

-¿Tú qué…? –Casi lo empalaba ahí mismo de no ser porque él no era su mayor preocupación ahora, sino el estado de Ivlis… Y el hecho de que seguramente esto daba por cancelada o perdida la cena de esa noche. –No te haré alfiletero porque él ya se hizo cargo… De una forma bastante original… Pero me dirás dónde estás o tendrás otro agujero.

-E-Está en su cuarto, no te recomiendo que vayas, está muy temperamental y… ¡O-Oye, espera! ¡No me dejes así!

-Púdrete.

Le pasó de largo sin atender sus gritos, dirigiéndose hasta el cuarto de su madre con marcado nerviosismo y preocupación. Esperaba no encontrarlo herido molesto… Aunque preferiblemente lo quería molesto y sano.

 _Ojalá esté bien…_

Suspiró, visualizando desde el pasillo la puerta de su cuarto, a su vez que, dentro de este, Ivlis se encontraba ocupado poniéndose el piyama.

Estaba más tranquilo que antes, la puerta estaba trancada desde adentro y había dejado a Satanick fuera de combate, por lo cual estaba seguro de cualquier ataque hasta nuevo aviso.

Fue afortunado, no obtuvo daño alguno más allá de una mordida en el cuello y un moretón que se hizo al resbalarse en las escaleras cuando estaba corriendo. A simple vista no fue algo grave, no fue abusado en lo absoluto, solo fue manoseado y logró algo que nunca hizo, defenderse por su cuenta.

…Pero aun así dolía.

No el golpe accidental o la marca, dolía pensar que estuvo cerca de no haberse librado y podría haber terminado muy mal… Podría haber recordado lo horripilante que eso era de no haberle dado un rodillazo para apartarlo y hacer uso de sus trinches para dejarlo inmóvil en la pared.

Incluso llegó a creer que rendirse era la única opción que le quedaba hasta que le soltó el golpe y decidió huir aun teniendo la ropa suelta.

De verdad… "Eso" pudo haber ocurrido sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo.

 _T-Tú realmente… Me abandonaste._

Era eso lo que lo tenía sollozo aun estando a salvo.

El haber permitido que lo tomaran de idiota otra vez, el haberse ilusionado en vano cuando se dijo a sí mismo que ya no lo haría, haber sido asaltado en el peor momento posible y que él no apareciera para ayudarlo.

Todo eso junto lograba que su primera victoria contra ese tonto perdiera valor.

Al rozar la zona roja y adolorida en su cuello no sentía asco de sí mismo, sentía que había sido botado como basura, casi igual que en su destierro… Pero aun peor.

Ya ni le extrañaba, era común que lo desecharan cuando el amor lo tenía completamente ciego.

 _Supongo que… Esto es normal…_

Después de todo… ¿Quién podría amar a alguien como él?

El ruido de la puerta lo despertó de su letargo unos segundos después, si se trataba de Satanick no pensaba abrirle… Aunque él estaba imposibilitado ahora que lo pensaba. Igualmente, antes de abrir se aseguró de tomar mínimo un jarrón de su mesa de noche para estrellárselo en la cabeza en caso de que se tratara de él, pero no fue así.

Licorice se extrañó por el gesto rápido de Ivlis de lanzar el objeto, no trató de cubrirse solo porque al final no lanzó nada al ver que se trataba de él. Le picaba la curiosidad, pero ya deducía que era un reflejo defensivo hacia su padre.

-Ah, eres tú. –Bajó el jarrón antes de ingresar de nuevo a su cuarto dejando la puerta abierta para permitirle pasar. El joven diablo no dijo nada, seguía sin saber bien cómo explicarse sin ser repentino. –¿Estas son horas para que llegues?

Oh, ahí estaba. Aquí mismo empezaría el regaño de su vida, podía percatarse de ello con solo escuchar el tono molesto de su madre y ver su expresión de pocos amigos. Ten valor, Licorice, no te van a engrapar a la pared por esto… Ojalá.

-¡D-De verdad lo siento! ¡Yo iba a venir, lo juro! ¡P-Pero no quise ser descortés con ellos, me pidieron que me quedara otro rato y…!

-¿Sabes qué? No importa, da igual. Tienes suerte, guardé tu cena en el refrigerador. –Se dio la media vuelta dirigiéndose a su cama. No quería escuchar nada de lo que tuviera que decir, e igualmente ya se hacía una idea de lo que trataba de explicarle. Esto no cambiaría nada. –Es tarde, así que te recomiendo que vayas a comer ahora y a dormir después.

Licorice permaneció en silencio, había esperado algo como gritos o quejas, no este tipo de frialdad y forma cortante de hablar. Bien… Ya podía sentirse basura, en serio la regó esta vez y no tenía más que decir que una sola cosa.

-Y-Yo… En serio lo siento. –Ivlis no podría querer escuchar sus excusas, pero al menos tendría que oírlo pidiendo disculpas. Tal vez no las obtendría de su parte, pero valía la pena intentarlo, y necesitaba hacerlo… El remordimiento seguiría ahí si no lo hiciera. –Sé que yo fui el de la idea y… D-Debí llegar a tiempo, perdóname.

-¿Llegar a tiempo…? ¡Oh, por favor! ¡¿Te digo una cosa?! ¡Mínimamente pudiste haberme llamado! ¡Pudiste haberme enviado un mensaje! ¡Pudiste cancelar! ¡Eso debiste haber hecho! ¡NO HACERME ESPERAR COMO UN IDIOTA! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que pensé?! ¡Creí que te pasó algo en el camino o peor! –No mentía del todo, bastante se había preocupado los primeros minutos de tardanza.

Sonaba extraño, pero parte de las palabras de Ivlis habían aliviado un poco a Licorice. No porque le estaba gritando, claro que no, pero que se preocupara por él al menos significaba que no lo estaba detestando ahora… ¿Cierto?

No, a quién quería engañar. –Estás… Muy molesto conmigo, supongo. –"Molesto" era muy poco y estaba seguro, pero no esperó que fuese algo tan malo como lo que escucharía.

-No estoy molesto, solo estoy decepcionado. –No midió sus palabras, incluso sabiendo que le serían como un golpe bajo.

¿Decepcionado…? Era la primera vez que escuchaba esa palabra dirigida hacia él. Era… Justo aquella que había tratado de evitar constantemente desde niño y ahora lo abofeteaba inesperadamente.

En ese momento, pudo ver cómo todo por lo cual se había esforzado se fue directamente a la basura por un tonto error. Dolía… Dolía más de lo que podría ser si Ivlis solo estuviese furioso, porque algo así podría olvidarlo después, pero esto… Significaba que su madre había esperado más de él, esperó algo que no pudo darle.

Y no lo culpaba, después de todo fue algo que le prometió, algo muy simple.

Todo por no querer fallarle también a la familia de su novia ¿A esto se refería Rieta…? Quién sabe. No lo pensaría mucho ahora, no sabiendo que estaba al borde del colapso y solo empeoraba bajo la fría mirada de su progenitor.

Ni siquiera piensas en llorar frente a él, Licorice. El que la pasó mal fue él, no tú. Ya no eres un niño, enfréntate a tus consecuencias. –L-Lo entiendo, yo…

-Solo… Vete ya, es tarde. Tienes que dormir. –Hizo un gesto de despedida antes de acomodarse en la cama. Él mismo sabía el impacto de sus palabras, pero no podía mentir y el enojo lo ayudaba a no sentir mucho remordimiento por ello.

Ninguno de los dos podía afirmar que pasaría después de esto. Si ya todo se había arruinado, si habría más oportunidades… Licorice lo pensaba con pánico e Ivlis solo quería descansar y olvidar todo lo que pasó ese día. Pero no, su momento de paz no llegaría aún.

-L-Lo que tú digas. Buenas noches ento… Un momento… -El de mechones rojos alzó una ceja sin entender por qué de pronto su hijo se acercaba con los ojos entrecerrados, como si quisiera forzar la vista. –¿Qué es eso?

El diablo de flamas se sobresaltó al sentir parte del cuello de su camisa siendo apartado ligeramente y no dudó en cubrirse lo más rápido que pudo desviando la mirada a otro lado, entendiendo perfectamente a qué se refería. No hacía falta verlo para saber cuál sería su reacción, por lo cual no se molestó en verlo a la cara.

¿Qué era esto? ¿Vergüenza? ¿Decepción de sí mismo? No estaba seguro, solo no quería despertar preocupaciones o que se supiera que no fue muy eficaz defendiéndose.

-T-Tú…

-No, no me hizo más que esto, tranquilo. Logré pararlo antes de que llegara más lejos. –Se apresuró a explicar apenas notó el tono quebradizo ajeno. –No necesitas preocuparte, ya no… H-Hey, no llores, te dije que estoy bien… ¡Estoy muy bien! –Por un demonio ¿Y ahora qué dijo? Es cierto que estaba rencoroso, pero no sería capaz de llegar al extremo y hacer a su hijo llorar intencionalmente, su lado materno no lo soportaría. –L-Licorice… Mírame, estoy bien…

Sin embargo eso no detuvo sus lágrimas. No bastó con sentirse culpable por haberle dejado plantado, ahora resultaba que haber alejado a su agresor no había sido tan sencillo como imaginó al verlo herido. Su madre… Casi era herida y él no estuvo ahí.

¡Pues claro! ¡Con razón estaba tan decepcionado! ¡¿Cómo no iba a estarlo?! ¿No se supone que prometió protegerlo en cada momento? ¿No se supone que lo hizo aun sin sentir nada romántico hacia él? ¿En qué momento lo descuidó así? ¿Por qué se lo permitió? ¡¿Por qué fue tan estúpidamente egoísta?!

Era imposible no sentirse la peor escoria de los mundos en esta situación. -¡S-Soy un imbécil! ¡Él podría haberte hecho daño y…! ¡Ni siquiera me sorprende que me odies ahora! ¡S-Soy el peor hijo!

-Cielo… -Oh por Vicers ¿Qué acababa de provocar? No se supone que buscara hacerlo sentir tan mal. Hasta él había aceptado hace poco que ya era tiempo de cuidarse por sí mismo y no usarlo a él. –N-No digas eso… T-Tampoco es para tanto. Me molesté porque llegaste tarde p-pero…

Y nada sirvió… Si no podía calmarlo con palabras, recurriría al plan infalible que no resistiría; los abrazos. No esperó a más lágrimas y atrajo de los brazos al más alto para rodearlo con los suyos y permitirle hacer lo mismo mientras sollozaba en su hombro. Él no pareció oponer resistencia, por el contrario, correspondió con fuerza haciendo un esfuerzo abismal por calmar su llanto. –Está bien… No te culpo por eso… No llores.

-Yo… T-Te prometí que te cuidaría y… U-Ugh… Te fallé.

-Ya te lo dije, no estoy molesto por eso. Ya lo viste ¿No? Tu madre no es tan débil y pudo hacer algo por sí misma. –No le subía tanto la autoestima como deseara, pero ya se sentía más seguro, no tenía por qué hacer que Licorice se sintiera responsable de su bienestar ahora.

Es más, nunca debió hacerlo. Ni de niño, ni de ahora… Él siempre fue un adulto que podía hacerse cargo de sus problemas. Nunca debió arrastrarlo a su tormento.

Él era la madre, él era quien se tenía que asegurar de la seguridad de su hijo… Y… No podía reclamarle esta situación al pobre cuando él dejó pasar algo mucho peor hace tantos años.

-Tesoro, no llores más… T-Tú… Ya no tienes que angustiarte por mí. Haz hecho un buen trabajo siendo mi héroe, es solo que… Ya no tienes que serlo.

No hubo palabra alguna que saliera de sus labios en lo que el sonido de llanto disminuía cada vez más hasta volverse un completo silencio. Aun no dejaba de palmear suavemente la espalda del más joven, esperando que eso lo calmara más rápidamente.

No supo si pasaron minutos o segundos, solo que había extrañado esa calidez por la cual había tratado de evitar caer.

-¿D-De verdad no crees…? –Era hiriente comprobar que le había decepcionado tan horriblemente, aunque ahora ya no lo demostrara tanto.

-Ya te lo dije… Hiciste un buen trabajo, pero ya debes descansar. –Así es como tendría que haber sido siempre, aunque no lo cumpliera. Si quieres que te perdone lo haré, pero no creo que sea necesario.

-A veces no entiendo… Por qué eres tan amable como para perdonarme estas cosas. –No podía asegurar si él lo haría o no, pero estaba más que claro que su madre tenía que darle un tipo de paciencia especial como para no haberlo echado a gritos. Bueno… No tenía por qué sorprenderse. Su madre siempre fue así, dulce y comprensiva a pesar de todo, y ahora que podía darse cuenta… No era tan débil como había creído.

-Es lo que las madres hacen. –Se limitó a decir con una sonrisa calmada.

Eso no era mentira, pero…

 _No podría estar enojado contigo por siempre._

Licorice asintió, reincorporándose con una mirada notablemente apenada. Aun no podía verlo a los ojos sin sentir vergüenza por su metida de pata, pero si Ivlis decía que ya todo estaba bien… Le creería. –D-De todas formas… En serio me siento muy apenado por haberte plantado… ¡Prometo compensarlo de alguna manera! Y-Ya pensaré en algo bueno… Aunque si quieres podemos volverlo a intentar otro día.

-Suena bien para mí, cariño. Pero por ahora ya no más disculpas o charlas, tienes que dormir. No mentía cuando dije que era tarde.

-A-Ah, cierto… -A veces se olvidaba que el sentido del deber materno de Ivlis era fuerte ante todo. –En ese caso, buenas noches, madre. Espero que descanses bien y… N-No sueñes que me estás asesinando. –Hey, estaba tomando precauciones.

-Eres un poco exagerado ¿Eh? –Bromeó con media sonrisa, acercándolo para poder besar su frente dulcemente, tal cual siempre había hecho. –Descansa y ten dulces sueños, mi cielo.

Fue una despedida algo corta, pero no por ello se sintió seca. Al menos, para Licorice, algunas preocupaciones se habían desvanecido, siendo intercambiadas por la inocente emoción de planear algo a futuro, quizá más pronto de lo que su madre esperaba.

Ivlis no podía decir lo mismo.

No podía decir que con solo haberlo perdonado, podría olvidar todo ese pesar. Lo hizo, porque, conociéndose bien, terminaría perdonándolo en otro momento, así que estaba adelantando lo obvio ¿Para qué se engañaba? No importaba cuantos errores cometiera, ese chico siempre sería su perdición, y una sola mirada bastaría para hacerle perder la guerra entre la razón y el corazón.

Era estúpido seguir así, pero no podía salir de eso. Era quizá una de las cosas que más le reprocharía a Licorice.

Lo odiaba.

Odiaba ser débil por su culpa, odiaba estar sufriendo y guardar silencio mientras que él estaba despreocupado creyendo que todo estaba bien para él, odiaba amarlo tanto… Cómo para tragarse todo lo anterior y fingir que nada pasaba.

Ya ni sabía de quién era la culpa, pero una cosa era segura, mientras siguiese teniendo ese control sobre sí, no avanzaría como lo deseaba.

Por una sola vez… Deseaba sacarlo todo. Llorar, gritar, golpear algo, no tener remordimientos y olvidarse de todo.

Pero… Esas cosas no se pueden hacer.

… _Un segundo._

O tal vez ¿Sí?

(…)

-¿Eh…? ¿Usted aquí de nuevo? Creí que no vendría luego de "ese incidente" de hace unos años.

-No vengo acompañado de ese tonto… Y no fue un incidente. Agh, cómo sea, no vine a recordar eso. Solo sírveme algo, necesito alcohol o voy a lanzarme por un risco.

-De acuerdo… Veré qué encuentro para este caso.

Una noche de semana, no pudo escoger otro día más apropiado para visitar el bar de Maekami. No pisaba ese sitio desde hace años, cuando vino arrastrado por Satanick, pero ahí estaba nuevamente y sin nadie que lo molestara. Era lunes, y no había muchos que salieran a beber ese día, por lo cual apenas había dos o tres personas además de él en el bar.

Tal vez más de uno se sorprendería al no verlo en casa, pero ¿Qué más daba? Necesitaba esto más que nunca, y si Rieta no lo detuvo cuando dijo que saldría, entonces nadie vendría a llevárselo de regreso a casa.

¿Era una mala decisión? No podía asegurarlo bien, no solía hacer estas cosas. No era un alcohólico, la depresión no lo había hundido hasta este punto, aunque sí se declaraba culpable de disfrutar el olvidarse de todo momentáneamente cuando el alcohol estaba alto en sangre y no podía ni ponerse de pie. Lo crean o no, tolerar el sabor amargo de las bebidas y la resaca al día siguiente sí valía la pena.

¿Qué si estaba cayendo muy bajo? A la mierda con eso, él era Ivlis, esto no sería nada comparado a otras cosas.

-Aquí tiene, es la más fuerte que tengo. –Avisó el demonio, dejando un vaso sobre la tabla.

-Gracias… No preguntaré qué es, no quiero saberlo. –Mejor ahorrarse eso y solo beber y beber hasta sentirse mejor ¿No? Ni siquiera lo pensó antes de empinarse el vaso y seguidamente toser, ligeramente mareado por el sabor.

-¿Bebidas vulgares? Fufufufu, qué malos gustos tienes, Ivlis.

Ivlis no tardó en reconocer aquella voz, y no se sorprendió de escucharla. Volteó hacia su dueña, quien apenas estaba llegando y se sentaba elegantemente sobre el asiento a su lado.

-Lil, qué gusto verte… Creo… ¿No deberías estar con el idiota? –Era tan usual que lo visitara que esto le resultaba extraño.

-Hoy no, quedé en venir aquí. Tal vez lo vaya a ver mañana.

Maekami se acercó enseguida vio a su ex jefa, sonriente de verla. –Señorita Lil, qué bueno que vino… Uh… ¿Te sirvo más, Ivlis? –Indagó al notar el vaso vacío.

-C-Creo que prefiero una cerveza normal… Esta cosa casi me mata. –Tal vez empezar así con el primer trago no fue su mejor opción, sinceramente. Se lo anotaría para la próxima, si es que resultaba haber una próxima vez, claro.

La subcubo lo miró curiosa y extrañada. –Mon ami, no es que te tache de ermitaño pero… Qué raro es verte en un sitio como este. –Vamos, no socializaba tanto como quisiera con Ivlis, pero sabía lo suficiente como para afirmar que nunca salía del castillo ni para divertirse.

-Solo vine a despejarme. Es bueno hacerlo después de años acumulados. –Se alzó de hombros sin sentirse muy afectado por esa observación ¿Para qué hacerlo? Lil no estaba equivocada si le llamaba de esa forma, al fin y al cabo, estos años se había vuelto una realidad irrefutable. Es cierto que pudo haberse quedado a beber en casa, pero no quería asustar a nadie si se portaba muy extraño y no quería que lo mataran por acabarse el alcohol.

Yagi se podría quejar durante meses enteros al respecto.

-¡Pero claro, fufufufu! Aunque no vivirás para seguir haciéndolo si te envenenas con bebidas de baja calidad como esa. –Dijo burlonamente en lo que el diablo hacía desaparecer casi en unos segundos toda la bebida del siguiente vaso. –Y… No veo que te estés divirtiendo mucho. –A simple vista, Ivlis solo estaba sentado con ese rostro amargo tragando cada vaso o botella que estaba cerca, lo cual pudo haber hecho tranquilamente en casa.

-Dije que vine a despejarme, no a divertirme. –Aclaró jugueteando con la botella vacía.

Lil fue rápida para percatarse de qué estaba pasando, no con exactitud, pero se hacía una idea más acertada de lo que creía cuando observaba la forma afligida en la que el diablo de fuego miraba hacia la nada y se perdía en divagaciones internas hasta que de nuevo tenía algo que beber para distraerse.

-Esa mirada… La reconocería donde sea. Es una mirada de corazón roto.

Ok, a la mierda, eso lo hizo escupir todo y ponerlo a toser erráticamente hasta dejarlo sin aire ¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡¿Cómo es que adivinó?! No, eso no era lo peor ¡¿Qué tanto sabía?!

-¡T-Tú…!

-No te olvides de con quién hablas, Ivlis. –Fanfarroneó con una sonrisa traviesa. –Incluso siendo mujer sé cuándo hay un hombre de por medio.

Él no respondió, solo apoyó su cabeza sobre sus brazos en la barra. No hacía falta negar nada luego de su reacción tan obvia, aunque no estaba dispuesto a ser explícito con sus problemas. Lil era agradable en muchos sentidos, pero no sabía si era tan confiable como para llegar a eso.

Pero… Ella tenía conocimientos al respecto ¿Verdad? No harían daño unas pocas preguntas antes de ahogarse de alcohol.

-Lil… Puedo saber… ¿Qué haces para olvidar a un hombre? –Esperó pacientemente en lo que Lil meditaba unos segundos.

-Bueno… He conocido a muchos amantes maravillosos en mi vida, pero nunca sentí apego por ellos porque solo eran de una noche. Solo amo a mi esposo, si es lo que quieres escuchar.

-¿Y no has tenido ganas de golpearlo o algo así? ¿No duele que…? P-Perdona si sueno ególatra o algo, eh… S-Si no te duele que esté "pretendiéndome" o si no me odias.

Como si de un chiste se tratara, la subcubo se .echó a reír estrepitosamente. -¡Hahaha! ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Mon ami, te haces unas ideas muy violentas sobre mí. No podría odiarte ni aunque lo aceptaras, estarías en todo tu derecho. En cuanto a él… Tampoco podría culparlo. –Suspiró con deje un deje de melancolía que llamó la atención de su compañero. –Hay veces en las que uno no ve lo que tiene hasta que ya es tarde ¿Sabes…? Y cuando lo notas, no sientes que sea justo hacer algo para obtenerlo. –Él bajó la mirada, totalmente empatizado a esa situación. –No mentiré, me duele un poco que las cosas no sean como antes, pero… Es lo que hay.

-Supongo…

-¡Pero basta de eso! Me preguntaste cómo olvidar a un hombre ¿No? Escúchame, mon chéri. De una subcubo a un diablo homosexual… Te diré algo sobre los hombres. Son como postres ¿Sí? Son deliciosos, me encantan, puedo comerlos seguido si quiero, pero no son vitales para mi existencia.

Él alzó una ceja dudoso. –Eh… En realidad sí lo son, eres una subcubo.

-Sentimentalmente, tontito. Duele cuando no puedes comer tu platillo favorito, pero no morirás por ello aunque sientas al principio que es así.

-¿Cuánto tiempo es "el principio"?

-Depende de las ganas que le pongas para superarlo, mon ami. Todo está en uno. –Aclaró, posando su mano sobre su pecho con una postura más que orgullosa. –No se puede vivir de ilusiones y sueños, mon ami. Tienes que vivir y decir "¡Sí, estoy soltero y aun así vivo la vida loca!"

-Eso es un buen consejo pero… -Vamos, él estaba viejo y ya hasta era un adulto amargado y anticuado, no es como si de la nada pudiera volverse un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas. –¿Qué pasa si…? S-Si yo no quisiera olvidarlo…

-¿Quién dijo que lo olvidaras? No, no, no. No debes hacerlo. El amor es hermoso, no debe ser enterrado. Solo debes encontrar otras cosas que te alegren. Y cuando el momento sea el apropiado y sientas que ya no puedes más solo lo sueltas.

-¿Soltarlo…?

-¡Exacto! ¡Míralo a la cara, dile todo lo que piensas de él! ¡Descarga tu frustración, nene! Luego puedes besarlo si quieres darle un toque picante. Fufufufu, nada mal.

Ivlis no evitó esbozar una media sonrisa. Lil era bastante simple y animada para estas cosas, pero debía decir que no le molestaba del todo, le daba la razón en muchas cosas… Excepto en ese consejo que incluía besar a Licorice.

Quién lo diría, la esposa de Satanick era más genial de lo que aparentaba.

-No creo que llegue a hacer eso, pero… Gracias, Lil.

-Entre amantes de los hombres tenemos que ayudarnos. –Respondió en un tono amistoso, señalándolo formando pistolas con los dedos. –Fue un placer verte, mon chéri. Pero debo regresar a casa, espero que te diviertas. Si ves a mi esposo mándale mis saludos.

-Seguro, cuídate. –Le hizo un gesto de despedida y ella sin más tomó sus cosas y se perdió de vista por la puerta del bar.

-La señorita Lil siempre es buena subiendo los ánimos ¿No cree? –Comentó Maekami con una sonrisa bajo el papel, a lo cual Ivlis tardó un poco en contestar, decidiendo primero terminarse le vaso a su lado. –Ella siempre sabe qué decir.

-Sí… Me sorprende que el imbécil de su esposo siga detrás de mí en vez de ir a por ella. –Rodó los ojos con notable frustración. Esto confirmaba que jamás entendería a Satanick por preferir a un tipo amargo como él en vez de a una mujer tan fabulosa como ella.

… No, no es que él quisiera salir con ella. Era gay, esas curvas femeninas no le llamaban ni un poco. Mejor se la dejaba al diablo de Pitch Black.

-Supongo… Oh, ya se terminó todo ¿Quiere la cuenta?

El diablo de flamas se quedó dudoso. Las palabras de Lil aún lo picaban y lo hacían pensar al respecto ¿Qué tan malo sería sincerarse con su hijo en algunas cosas? Tal vez… Hablar podría resolver todo ¿No? Ya no estaba seguro, el alcohol ya estaba en su sangre y le hacía imaginar de más.

Al carajo con eso, no se partiría la cabeza pensando ¡Le haría caso a Lil y descargaría toda su frustración bebiendo! No era hacerlo con el joven diablo, pero algo es algo.

-¿Sabes qué…? Si quieres anótalo, pero no dejes de servirme hasta que me veas muerto.

-H-Hahaha… E-Es un chiste ¿No?

-Pues claro, hombre. No me puedo morir.

El demonio no parecía muy convencido, pero de todos modos respondió con una risa en voz baja antes de marcharse a sacar algunas botellas. No veía nada diferente en esta noche, solo atendería a uno de sus pocos clientes poco frecuentes y nada más… ¿O no?

Realmente fue muy ingenuo como para hacer caso a Ivlis cada vez que le pedía más y más bebida hasta el punto en que no podía ni calibrar su habla para decirlo. Esto lo ponía nervioso, podía hasta asegurar que no era muy seguro dejarlo seguir con esta locura de "intoxicarse hasta olvidar su nombre", pero sus principios de cantinero y el dicho de "el cliente siempre tiene la razón" le impedían detenerse en atender.

No era del todo malo, no estaba rompiendo nada o armando escándalo, pero sí le provocaba un aura bastante deprimente. El pobre hombre apenas podía mantenerse sentado sin tener que apoyarse sobre la barra y no dejaba de murmurar quién sabe qué cosa sobre quién mientras lloriqueaba.

Ok… Esto no era lo que se esperaba cuando dijeron "descargar frustraciones".

-Aish… ¡Hombre con papel en la cara! ¡Dame mash!

-I-Ivlis, creo que ya te excediste con eso… -Las botellas vacías alrededor no mentían, no señor. –¿No sería mejor si llamo a su subordinada para que lo lleve a casa?

-¡Noh! ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Dije que moriría borrasho y moriré borrasho! _***Hic***_ Tal vesh… Pueda arrashtrarme sholito…

-No puedes ni sentarte bien… -Observó.

-¡Mentirash! ¡Mentirash del demonio cantinero! ¡Shi que puedo ir sholo! ¡Mírame y trágate tush palabrash!

Maekami no lo detuvo, pero no por eso se sintió muy tranquilo al ver a Ivlis tambalearse hasta la salida del bar, entre tropiezos con muebles y su propia torpeza. Al verlo salir finalmente consideró llamar a su jefa para que lo ayudara, pero confiaba en que nada malo le pasaría. El bar no quedaba tan lejos del castillo como para que se perdiera.

En todo caso, él solo era un cantinero, no tenía que meterse en asuntos ajenos.

(…)

… _Aun no llega ¿Qué es lo que fue a hacer?_

Bufó frustradamente pasándose la mano por el rostro antes de volver la mirada hacia el reloj. Eran las doce de la noche y no había rastros de Ivlis todavía.

Había tratado de verlo hoy apenas llegó, pero Rieta le dijo que había salido "a pasear" y que iría solo porque necesitaba pensar un rato. Cabe a decir, hasta a ella se le hizo muy raro, pero no le reprendió nada y lo dejó irse con la advertencia de que tuviera cuidado.

Salió a las ocho ¿No? ¿Por qué no había aparecido? ¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿Estaba perdido? ¿Algún demonio igual de enfermo que su padre le hizo algo? Tenía mil teorías que despertaban su pánico y ninguna que lo calmara.

Así que así se sintió su madre ayer cuando no llegó a la cena… Esto sí era karma.

Igual, pronto se despreocuparía y no habría necesidad de matar a nadie, porque Ivlis de milagro ya estaba llegando al castillo.

Sí, tenía la ropa desarreglada, el cabello desordenado y arrastraba consigo una botella de Vodka, pero al menos no había muerto en el camino y estaba a unos pasos de la puerta ¿Y luego le dicen torpe? Ni el más habilidoso recorre tantos metros para llegar a su casa ebrio.

En el camino no dejaba de balbucear sobre lo mismo de siempre, el problema que lo abordaba desde hace mucho y planeaba resolver ya mismo.

Casi en el momento en que Licorice escuchó la puerta abrirse, se levantó bruscamente del sofá. Era Ivlis… Vicers, qué alivio, la paz ya podía volver a su alma. –¿Uh…? ¡Madre! ¡Llegaste! ¡Me preocupé tanto y creí…! ¿Madre…? –No se había dado cuenta en el momento por la emoción, pero ahora que se fijaba bien… Ivlis no se veía muy bien.

-¿Uh…? Ah, eresh tú… -Ignoraba completamente la mirada incrédula y preocupada sobre sí, al igual que su propia imagen. En el camino se le había soltado la cinta de cabello, así que estaba enmarañado en sus hombros o su espalda, su saco gris estaba cerca de caerse de su espalda, el rojo cubría sus mejillas y cargaba con una expresión poco tranquila. Parecía… Molesto. Y el tono en su voz era extraño, como si le hubiesen inyectado sedante.

-¿Q-Qué te pasó…? –Parpadeó un par de veces procesando lo que estaba mirando ¡¿Por qué su madre estaba así?! ¡¿Acaso acertó y alguien le hizo algo?!

-¿Uh…? ¿Qué te importa? Shu, vete por donde vinishte. –Trató de echarlo vagamente queriendo marcharse, pero sin tener mucho éxito con ello.

-¡¿E-Eh?! ¡Oye, espera! –¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué él le estaba hablando así? ¿Ivlis llegaba molesto y estaba descargándose con él o qué? –T-Te fuiste algo temprano pero has vuelto muy tarde. Y te ves… ¿T-Te pasó algo? ¿Qué fuiste a hacer? ¿Estabas con alguien al menos? ¡D-Dime si no te duele algo! ¡DIME CUANTOS DEDOS VES!

Sí, tal vez estaba un poco panicado, pero no era por nada.

-Qué… Aish, no gritesh. Qué irritante… ¿Shiquiera te importa a dónde fui? ¡Hahaha, no importa! ¡No importa, no importa, no importo! ¡Lo que shea que me pashe no esh importante!

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso y…? ¡UGH! –No necesitó más que acercarse un poco para que ese aroma fuerte lo hiciera retroceder del asco. No era idiota, reconocería ese olor tan nauseabundo donde fuera. –H-Hueles a…

-¿Quién eresh? ¿La mafia? ¡Huelo a diablo frushtrado, idiota!

-Por Vicers, estás ebrio. –No era una pregunta, era una confirmación. La interrogante era… ¿Por qué? –C-Carajo, no puedo creer que Rieta te dejara salir para ir a emborracharte. –Tenía que atender las dudas de por qué se fue a eso, precisamente, pero la verdad es que eso también se lo preguntaba. –C-Cómo sea, al menos estás entero… ¿Quieres explicarme por qué fuiste a beber? ¡Y para volver así! ¡Ni te puedes poner de pie! ¡Por un segundo creí que estabas en problemas!

Es cierto que se estaba alterando, pero estaba en todo su derecho ¿Su madre no era un adulto responsable? ¿En qué estaba pensando al irse a beber hasta llegar a ese punto y arrastrarse al castillo sin ayuda? No, más bien ¡¿En qué estaba pensando al irse sin decir dónde estaba, cuándo volvería o qué iría a hacer?! Si no podía confiarle su propio bienestar, no se lo podía confiar a nadie, por lo visto.

-Y-Yo… Vicers, en serio no me puedo creer esto de ti.

Ivlis frunció el ceño sin soltar la botella entre su mano y le dirigió una mirada de fastidio, apenas pudiendo soportar tanto sermón sobre "los peligros de salir sin compañía" y más en un estado así.

Estaba hirviendo de rabia, y el alcohol no lo ayudaba a razonar ¿Y este qué se creía para regañarlo cuando le hizo pasar ese mismo tipo de preocupación o peor? ¡Luego de lo que hizo ni siquiera tenía derecho a reclamarle que llegaba tarde a casa! Oh, claro, él podía irse cuando quisiera y a donde quisiera sin que nadie dijera nada y él salía por primera vez en años y ya estaba recibiendo palazos ¿Qué clase de trato era ese?

Lo único que había buscado hacer esa noche era olvidar, beber y beber hasta olvidar, pero por lo visto no lo logró. No, Licorice tuvo que aparecerse de nuevo y frustrarlo como siempre. Así es, como siempre que quería superar algo, siempre tenía que llegar y hacerle recordar el por qué estaba tan frustrado la mayoría del tiempo.

No podía creer que le recriminaran así luego de que por fin decidiera hacer algo que le haría sentir mejor. Pero esta vez no callaría, no estaba dispuesto a eso, ni siquiera si él trataba de sonreírle para hacerle sentir más tranquilo o de tratarlo tan dulcemente como siempre hacía, aunque estuviese algo constipado por esto.

-Solo… Deja la botella por ahí, voy a llevarte a tu cuarto y-

-¿Quieresh que deje eshta estúpida botella? ¡Ahí tienesh tu eshtúpida botella! –No tenía mucha fuerza en este estado, pero de todos modos logró hacerla pedazos al lanzarla contra una pared cercana y con ello asustar al menor, quien se le quedó viendo anonadado.

-¿Q-Qué…? ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

-¿No queríash que la dejara? Esho hishe, ahora déjame tranquilo. Vete con tu beffa… Poemi seguro que te preshtará atenshión.

Licorice tardó en despegar su mirada de la pared, tenuemente manchada de la bebida y arrastrándose sobre ella los cristales de la botella que estaban ligeramente adheridos por el líquido, para volverla hacia su madre, quien aún trataba de caminar sin éxito hasta su cuarto, chocándose con algunos muebles y sujetándose de la pared.

Bien… No te alteres, Licorice. Él solo está ebrio, no es raro que los borrachos actúen de esta forma ¿Cierto? Nadie sería tan tonto para confundir a su mejor amigo con su hermana. Sí… No importaba eso, no podía dejar a su madre ir sola a su cuarto en ese estado solo para que se cayera de las escaleras por su torpeza. Tal como se prometió, sería buen hijo y lo llevaría él. Las preguntas podían esperar hasta mañana.

-H-Hey, espera. No puedes ir así, yo te llevaré. –Lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano suavemente, pero siendo apartado de forma brusca en el instante en que lo hizo.

-¡¿Qué parte no entiendesh de "déjame tranquilo"?! ¡¿Por qué quieresh ayudarme?! ¡Métete en tush ashuntosh!

-¿E-Eh…? S-Solo quiero evitar que te hagas daño en el camino. No te ves estable así. –Era tonto hacer que un alcoholizado hasta la sangre le comprendiera, pero siempre trataba de ser paciente y suave con Ivlis sin importar qué. Al fin y al cabo, le echaba la culpa a las bebidas por su accionar, sabía que de estar consciente él no se comportaría así.

-Oh… ¡AHORA RESHULTA QUE SHÍ TE IMPORTO! ¡JÓDETE!

Eso lo dejó congelado, no por el insulto al final, sino por lo dicho anteriormente.

Sintió una punzada de culpa, sabiendo a qué se refería, pero se mantuvo calmado y suspiró. Debía mantener la cabeza fría para lidiar con Ivlis.

-No sé de dónde sacas esas cosas. Por supuesto que me importas, si no lo hicieras no querría llevarte. –Explicó calmadamente, aunque Ivlis no parecía creerle.

Es que… Realmente no podía.

Estaba demasiado ebrio, y no pensaba claramente como debería, solo podía recordar y repetir en su mente aquellos momentos en los que se sintió abandonado. Era como alimentar el fuego con leña, y era casi literal.

" _¿Es posible que de verdad amen a alguien tan patético, inservible y débil? ¡Por favor! De niño fui iluso para creerlo pero... Ya no más... La realidad ya la he aceptado. Es imposible que uno ame algo que ya fue ensuciado y que no sirve para nada."_

" _Madre, solo eran dibujos viejos. No eran cosas importantes."_

" _Yo también te amo… Revlis."_

" _Prometo volver para la hora de la cena."_

" _Extrañaba hablar contigo."_

No podía controlar las lágrimas que emergían de sus ojos o la ira en su interior esperando para explotar en cualquier momento. No podía si esas mentiras y ofensas seguían apuñalándolo en lo más profundo.

No había razonamiento, no había forma de que guardara su frustración, no si todo ese dolor lo provocó aquel que le había engañado descaradamente y aún tenía las agallas de seguir burlándose a sus espaldas y tomarlo de tonto.

Esta vez… Esta vez no caería en esa mirada dulce o esas palabras sinceras.

-Vete a la mierda.

No importaba si lo amaba. Ahora mismo el dolor era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

-Jódete… ¡JÓDETE, JÓDETE, JÓDETE! ¡QUE TE JODAN! ¡No eresh másh que un maldito mentirosho de mierda! ¡ESTÚPIDO MENTIROSHO! ¡IMBÉSHIL!

Licorice siquiera tuvo tiempo para retroceder antes de recibir el primer golpe de Ivlis. Sin haberlo esperado, el diablo de flamas ya estaba lanzándose sobre él con intenciones de asestarle unos cuantos golpes. No le hizo daño, de hecho… La altura de Ivlis solo le permitía golpearlo en el pecho y ni siquiera tenía tanta fuerza en ese estado como para que doliera, pero de todos modos se sintió herido.

Por sus palabras, por ese violento accionar… ¿Por qué…?

Al principio no hizo intentos de defenderse, solo lo dejó continuar en lo que se quebraba lentamente en llanto silencioso e Ivlis seguía gritándole.

-¡Eresh jushto igual que losh demásh! ¡Shiempre me abandonan, shiempre me toman de idiota…! ¡Lesh encanta ilushionarme y mandarme a la mierda después! ¡¿O no?!

Cada palabra lo quemaba desde lo profundo, aun si las gritaba para alivianarse, solo se sentía como estarse auto flagelando, y ni él sabía por qué.

-¡Yo confiaba en ti! ¡¿Shabíash?! ¡Te creí, te eshperé…! ¡TÚ YA NO ESHTÁSH PARA CUANDO TE NESHESHITO! ¡ERESH UN IMBÉCIL!

Ya estaba harto de guardarlo todo, ahora mismo… Sin autocontrol o consciencia, haría todo aquello que siempre deseó; Gritar, llorar, golpear algo, liberar todo el pesar que se acumuló durante años y años en su interior, esperando a que la gota que rebalsara el vaso cayera por fin.

Así es, ese lado que quiso esconder de su hijo estaba brotando sin que nadie lo detuviera.

-¡Imbéshil, imbéshil! ¡MALDITO IMBÉSHIL! ¡…! –Iba a golpearlo otra vez, pero sintió su muñeca siendo sujetada, al igual que la otra. Era un agarre firme, pero no lo lastimaba, solo se sentía tenso.

-Y-Ya deja eso, tengo que llevarte a tu cuarto.

-¡Shuéltame! ¡¿Qué te creesh para…?! ¡AGH! ¡Te dije que me shueltesh! ¡Idiota, tonto, eshtúpido, imbéshil, mentirosho!

El forcejeó fue débil al inicio, casi no tuvo validez alguna y Licorice fue capaz de llevar a Ivlis escaleras arriba hacia su habitación. Hacía el intento de ignorar sus gritos e insultos por más que lo hirieran, pues quería convencerse de que él no podría hablarle de esa manera.

…Aunque… Era doloroso pensar que él sí creía esas cosas y solo se las soltaba ahora porque estaba ebrio… Dolía que hasta él mismo creyera que se las merecía.

¿Acaso Ivlis no lo había perdonado en realidad por su error del día anterior? ¿Seguiría decepcionado? ¿Lo estaba culpando por el daño mínimo que obtuvo? Pensarlo lo destrozaba de tal manera que hasta había empezado a hacer más lenta su forma de caminar, tratando de no llorar más.

Ivlis por su parte, gruñía y hasta tiraba del brazo ajeno para librarse, pero no lograba mucho, hasta que en cierto momento del recorrido una idea vino a su mente cuando estuvieron cerca de la puerta.

-¡Ya shuéltame, shuéltame! ¡Jódete, jódete! ¡Maldito! ¡Mal hijo! ¡Mentirosho!

-Puedes… ¿No gritar mucho? L-Los demás duermen y- ¡A-AY! –Fue entonces que una de las muñecas del diablo mayor se le soltó, ante la reacción al dolor de ese pisotón violento hacia sí.

No quería alterarse, pero… Esto ya lo estaba superando, y el momento en que su paciencia ya se agotara llegaría apenas se descuidara.

-¡N-No hagas eso, te dije que…!

No logró alcanzar su mano, el reflejo de su madre fue mucho más rápido y lo dejó fuera de combate por unos segundos en los que trataba de procesar cómo sentirse acerca de ese ardor doloroso cruzando su mejilla en cuatro líneas.

Él de verdad… Lo había tratado de alejar con tanta brusquedad que terminó dándole un zarpazo en el rostro.

-Ya te había disho que me sholtarash… -Fue lo único que pudo mascullarle el de mechones rojizos, con el mismo semblante molesto y ese tono sin remordimientos. Licorice tembló al tocar su mejilla, no era mucha sangre, pero de todos modos fue una herida fea.

Esto… Esto ya era demasiado.

-… ¡MUY BIEN, YA ESTOY HARTO! -¿Modales? ¿Delicadeza? ¡A LA MIERDA! No quiso dar una sola oportunidad a resistencia ajena y cargó a su madre hasta el cuarto lo más rápidamente posible. No quería que volviese a escapar o golpearlo, por lo cual tuvo que llevarlo como un costal y soportar que aun siguiera chillando e insultando. Se aseguró de cerrar con seguro por dentro por si acaso y dejó caer a Ivlis a su cama cuando estuvo cerca.

Apenas lo logró, bufó agotado y se masajeó las sienes. Se sentía culpable por haber actuado de esa manera, pero no tuvo opción.

Tampoco la tendría aun. Ivlis quería seguir dando pelea, más aún que estaba indignadísimo de ese trato, o tal vez ofuscado por su repentina derrota. Licorice tuvo que ser rápido para evitar que él se levantara. No tenía que hacer mucho esfuerzo en mantenerlo recostado, y solo esperaba a que su madre dejara de forcejear y gritar una vez que se agotara y cayera dormida, pero eso no pasó pronto, él parecía tener más energía de la que se esperaría de un ebrio.

Gritaba, pataleaba, soltaba toda sarta de insultos venenosos y repetía las mismas cosas que había dicho. Aun si dolían, Licorice seguía firme en tratar de que se calmara a su debido tiempo y se durmiera, no tenía otra cosa más que hacer que sujetarle las muñecas a un costado para eso, aunque prefería no verlo a los ojos, evitando que su agresividad lo afectara tanto.

En cierto momento, lo que planeaba dio resultado e Ivlis ya no se resistía, solo dejó de forcejear de forma abrupta con una mirada chispeante de furia pero perdida, recobrando el aire que perdió en cada reclamo.

Ya había aceptado que perdió, pero no rebajaría su orgullo. Esto era frustrante ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que perder contra él? ¿Por qué ganaba tan fácilmente?

-Agh… Tú… ¡Realmente no te canshash de moleshtarme! ¡¿Verdad?! ¡¿Qué quieresh?! ¡¿Por qué me ayudash?! ¡¿Tratash de que vuelva a creerte?! ¡Shiempre hashesh lo mishmo! ¡Cada vesh que creo que puedo estar bien shin ti apareshesh y…! ¡AGH! ¡Lo odio! ¡TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO!

Nada lo calló tan efectivamente como lo que vio frente a sus ojos y lo que cayó sobre su rostro.

Lágrimas. No dejaban de caer sin descanso sobre sus mejillas y de surgir de los ojos contrarios.

La presión inofensiva en sus muñecas desapareció al instante, pero no se levantó, se quedó mudo con la mirada fija sobre su hijo. Lo veía caer en un llanto que trataba de ser silencioso, pero fallaba en ello soltando uno que otro lamento ahogado entre sus manos o el aire que le faltaba tomar.

Verlo apagó la furia ardiendo en su interior y lo reemplazó con algo que reconocería hasta en su ebrio estado; culpa y arrepentimiento.

Licorice ni siquiera se estaba esforzando en ocultar lo duro que fue escuchar aquello "Te odio." ¿Alguna vez imaginó esas palabras de su madre? No, y era horrible sentir que en parte se lo había ganado, hundido en el pesar que le provocaba darse cuenta de lo mucho que había descuidado a Ivlis estos años sin darse cuenta. Así de mal había hecho las cosas, y lo de la noche anterior solo había sido el límite.

¿Estaba llorando frente a él? No importaba, estaba ebrio después de todo, quién sabe si recordaría esto.

-L-Licorish… -Llamó sin mucho éxito en un tono ronco y haciendo lo posible por no contagiarse de su llanto.

Él no hizo caso hasta unos segundos después en los que trató de ubicarlo aún sollozo pero con la vista menos nublada, ya no lo miraba con frialdad u odio, cargaba arrepentimiento y aflicción, sin abandonar la posición en la que había quedado, con las manos a los costados de la cabeza.

Ni se había movido desde que él lo soltó.

-L-Lo shiento… Yo no…

Esto era… Un déjà vu muy extraño… Casi como la noche anterior.

No lo pidió, pero no se opuso al abrazo fuerte en que se vio apresado. Reaccionó después, escuchando todavía el llanto y los hipeos del diablo menor y sus intentos de formular disculpas sin contexto, pero que de todos modos Ivlis entendía.

No fue eso lo que lo destrozó, sino escuchar que cuando él ya estaba logrando calmarse logró decir "¿Por qué?"

Sí… ¿Por qué tratas así a tu hijo, Ivlis?

¿Por qué decidiste egoístamente explotar toda tu frustración en su cara? ¿Por qué lo hiciste sentir tan miserable? ¿Por qué te atreviste descaradamente a golpearlo cuando él nunca te puso un solo dedo encima, incluso ahora que fuiste violento?

¿Por qué… Tuviste que arruinarlo?

En ese momento fue que tomó él el lugar del sollozo, soltándose en un llanto casi inentendible y desesperado, aferrándose a Licorice como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Quería decir tantas cosas, pero solo podía limitarse a llorar lo que no lloró este largo tiempo. Segundos, minutos… No contó el tiempo en el que estuvo sumido en ello hasta que se calmó.

En el silencio se sentía la tensión, en ambos agarres la suavidad empezó a hacerse presente y ya no era un aferro, sino un abrazo, triste, pero ligeramente alivianador. Era cálido, tal como recordaba, a diferencia suya Licorice había estado en casa y no merodeando por afuera. Se sentía reconfortado ante su calidez y su forma de abrazarlo, y el mareo que le provocaba el alcohol empezó a causarle adormecimiento poco a poco.

-L-Licorish… E-Esho no era shierto, yo…

-Está bien… E-Es mejor que te duermas. –Murmuró zafándose del abrazo al notar que ya estaba por caer dormido.

-De verdad no lo dije en sherio… Te amo… Te amo, te amo… Y-Yo de verdad…

-Lo sé, madre. Ya no te preocupes, hablaremos mañana.

Todavía quería decir más, quería dejarlo claro, pero los parpados le pesaban y sus cuerdas vocales apenas respondían.

-Lo… Shiento…

-Yo también lo siento.

(…)

Hace rato ya que estaba consciente, despierto pero con los ojos aun cerrados. La cabeza le dolía demasiado como para permitirse abrir los ojos todavía, y se sentía desorientado. No sabía dónde estaba, el mareo lo distraía lo suficiente del tacto con las sábanas.

 _¿Dónde… Estoy…?_

Es lo primero que vino a su mente a medida que su visión se volvía menos borrosa y el dolor disminuía un poco. Ahora podía reconocerlo, era su cuarto, incluso a oscuras lo sabría. Al mirar hacia arriba daba la impresión de que estaba solo, pero la tensión en la superficie del colchón hundido a su lado le indicaba que no era así.

Se levantó como pudo sobándose la cabeza, hasta que la voz a su costado lo alarmó.

-Oh, ya estás despierto.

Reconoció esa voz instantáneamente y miró hacia allí, era su hijo. No se veía muy feliz, pero se notaba que se esforzaba por mantener una postura calmada. Podía disimularlo mejor, Ivlis notaba ese deje de angustia en su mirada.

Oh, es cierto ¿Anoche no fue a beber? Recordaba haber hablado con Lil y seguir abusando del alcohol, pero luego de eso no recordaba nada. Todo estaba borroso. No es que creyera que hizo algo malo, pero… Si Licorice estuvo esperando a que despertara solo para hablar sobre eso, significaba que la cosa era seria.

-Bueno… Tienes mucho que contarme. Solo espero que ahora hables con coherencia y no me digas "imbécil". –Sonó dolido al pronunciar esa palabra, pero no cambió su gesto serio, logrando que Ivlis entrara en pánico.

Vamos, Ivlis ¡¿Qué hiciste anoche?! ¡Trata de recordarlo aunque puede que no te guste!

 _Mierda, está usando esa mirada… ¡Piensa rápido, Ivlis! ¡Oh, Vicers, sálvame!_

Todavía no sacaba conclusiones y ni una palabra de su boca, y Licorice seguía hablando.

-Y te advierto… Si me llamas "cariño" sabré que vas a excusarte. Así que… Nada de mentiras, por favor. Sé honesto. –No podía pedir más que eso en vista de que últimamente Ivlis había guardado mucho dentro de sí que salió a flote anoche.

-Y-Yo… E-Espera… ¿Qué es eso en tu mejilla? –Horror fue poco para describir su gesto al fijarse en la herida en su rostro. A diferencia suya, Licorice no se alarmó, solo suspiró desviando la mirada a un costado, tratando de no entristecer al recordar ese momento.

-No es nada… De todos modos eso no es lo importante ahora.

 _Tal vez… ¿Yo le hice eso? Se ven como rasguños de mis…_

-¿Bien? Sigo esperando.

-No sé qué es lo que debería decir, eso es todo.

-Solo espero que me digas en qué estabas pensando al ir a emborracharte sin compañía confiable o avisarnos donde estabas.

-No lo sé, solo creí que sería penoso que supieran lo que iba a hacer. –No mentía en lo absoluto.

-¿Y qué con eso? Tu seguridad importa más… Bueno, no importa. No quiero discutir sobre eso.

-Lo que quieres saber es sobre por qué fui ¿O no?... Mira, te lo diré, lo necesitaba ¿Entiendes? No estaba bien. Solo quería perder un rato la consciencia. –Pasó de largo de su mirada horrorizada. –¿Por qué estás tan sorprendido? Tú me conoces mejor que nadie.

-N-No es eso. Madre… No tiene que ver con lo de la cena y eso ¿Verdad?... ¿Fue mi culpa?

El diablo de flamas no respondió, no tenía corazón para decir que en parte se debía a eso. –No… No es por ti. Tengo muchas cosas acumuladas últimamente, pero no tienen que ver contigo.

Ahí estaba… Otra vez mintiendo ¿Alguna vez aprendería?

-No debiste hacer eso… Pudiste decirme a mí, a Rieta, a quien sea… Tú… Sabes que el alcohol no es la solución ¿No? –Temía que Ivlis se convirtiera en un alcohólico por depresión algo así, lo cual veía factible luego de esto.

-Claro que lo sé. Si no lo supiera arrastraría una licorera a todos lados como Yagi. –Se sintió medianamente ofendido, pero no quiso demostrarlo.

-¿Entonces por qué…?

-¡Porque no se me ocurrió algo mejor! ¡¿Bien?! ¡Claro que pude hablarle a Rieta, a Emalf, a Poemi, inclusive a ti…! Pero… No lo vi como una opción. No me siento bien metiendo a Rieta en estos problemas y… Tú siempre estás ocupado, no quise molestar.

-Pero a mí no…

-¡Ya sé que no te molesta! ¡¿Pero acaso no es hartante soportarme así?! ¡Hasta yo estoy cansado de esto! Solo… Es decisión mía no ahogarlos con esas tonterías y tratar de arreglármelas por mi cuenta.

-Madre, no son tonterías. Es preocupante que sigas de esta manera y no quieras abrirte con nosotros porque crees que es "una molestia". Nos preocupa cómo te encuentres.

-Lo sé, y lamento preocuparlos. Pero como ya te dije, no me siento cercano a nadie últimamente. Ni siquiera con Rieta, y eso ya es decir mucho. –Rieta siempre sería su adorada mejor amiga y alma gemela, pero había cosas que ni a ella podría decirle. –Y tú… Bueno, no tengo por qué explicarme.

Licorice bajó la mirada con marcada pena, entendiendo a lo que se refería. Lo de anoche aún lo atormentaba, pero quería dar oportunidad a la coherencia de Ivlis ahora que estaba sobrio.

Así que era este el problema… Sí se estaba volviendo lejano después de todo.

Ivlis continuó luego de un suspiro resignado. –Mira… Yo… No necesito que sigas tratando de reparar algo que está roto. Tú y yo no somos amigos para que sientas que me desplazaste por una chica y amigos, yo… Y-Yo lo entiendo ¿Sí? –Soltó finalmente, sintiendo culpa de haber causado esa impresión. –Yo solo soy tu madre… No soy tu hermano, tu amigo, tu primo o cualquier otra cosa… Sé que es normal que ahora que seas mayor, prestes más atención a otras cosas, en especial a gente de tu edad.

-¿Q-Qué…? ¿Roto…? Y-Yo… No entiendo. –Eso le tomó por sorpresa. Por el amor a Vicers, iba a entrar en pánico en cualquier momento si no recibía una respuesta y lo dejaban seguir imaginando cualquier cosa ¿Qué le trataba de decir Ivlis con todo esto?

-Nosotros… Seamos sinceros, no hablábamos desde hace años y de repente quisimos volver a eso ¿En qué estábamos pensando? Las cosas están bien como lo están ahora. Tú ya creciste, yo cumplí con mi deber de madre… Y ya no necesito que me defiendas de nadie o trates de ayudarme, así que siéntete libre.

-¡Pero a mí realmente me gusta hablar contigo! ¡Me gusta que seamos cercanos, no quiero que simplemente…!

-Licorice… Nosotros ya no necesitamos uno del otro ahora.

-¡No se trata de eso! S-Sé que el primero en arruinarlo fui yo pero… Era joven, fui tonto, todavía lo soy, pero sé que no quiero que nos distanciemos. No quiero dejarte solo cuando te estás hundiendo ¡No puedo! ¡Todavía sigues siendo mi madre! ¡Sigues siendo la persona a la que le juré protección! ¡Eres a quien juré hacer feliz! H-He estado olvidando todo eso desde hace tiempo, pero ya no lo haré. No pienso dejar que me apartes y no lo haré por mi cuenta.

-Pero… No entiendo… ¿Para qué le tomas importancia a eso? Me lo juraste de niño. No te culpo más por olvidarlo.

Licorice no creyó ni media palabra, aun recordaba lo que Ivlis había gritado estando ebrio. Puede que su reservada actitud le impidiera decírselo, pero él ya no necesitaba escucharlo por segunda vez. –¡¿Y qué?! ¡Sigo amándote! ¡Eres mi madre después de todo! ¡Lo creas o no todavía te necesito! Puede que tú a mí no… P-Pero yo lo hago… No te quiero obligar a que pases tiempo conmigo si no quieres, luego de lo mucho que me alejé no te culpo por no quererme cerca… Pero si me permites, solo quiero una oportunidad más ¿Sí? ¡Y esta vez no habrá más compromisos de improvisto, ni retrasos, ni interrupciones ni nada! ¡Te dedicaré parte de mi tiempo a ti también! E-Eres mi familia… Aun lo eres.

Ivlis no dijo nada, sintiendo que el estómago le hormigueaba ante esa repentina acción de Licorice al tomarlo de las manos y acercarse repentinamente.

Se lo había jurado a sí mismo antes, no cumplió y así acabó todo… No quería caer de nuevo.

Pero ahí estaba otra vez, era esa mirada dorada y suplicante, era ese sentimiento que lo derretía sin más.

" _Todavía te necesito."_

¡No! ¡Ya no más! ¡Esta vez no sería tan idiota como para aceptarlo! No quería otra decepción, no quería más de eso, no quería…

-¿Te digo algo? Normalmente me conmueves y cedo a todo si me miras así.

 _Yo no debo…_

-Esta no es la excepción.

 _Pero soy débil._

-¡W-Wahh! ¡Madre! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias! –No daba tregua a la emoción que le provocó oír su respuesta positiva y simplemente se lanzó a abrazarlo. –¡Prometo que esta vez no lo arruinaré! ¡Lo juro! ¡D-De verdad, gracias!

-E-Está bien, tesoro… No es nada… -Correspondió lentamente, carente de euforia o emoción. Ahora solo podía reprocharse cómo es que volvió a caer tan fácilmente ¿Es que acaso no habría aprendido nada? Ya no sabía qué esperar de esto, pero trataría de no ilusionarse… Aunque seguramente lo haría otra vez.

Pero Licorice se veía tan feliz… E inevitablemente eso terminaba contagiándolo un poco de alguna manera.

Bien… Si es que de ahora en adelante su fragmentada relación mejoraba, algo le quedaba claro; Ya no sería sencillo escapar de sus sentimientos.

-M-Madre, solo quiero pedirte... No vuelvas a hacer eso. Prométeme que no volverás a alcoholizarte cuando estés triste, no quiero que caigas en eso.

-Descuida... No lo haré.

 _Lo siento... No sé si pueda cumplirlo._

..

…

-Debiste haber estado ahí para celebrarlo con Etihw, recuerdo que tuviste la misma reacción… -Rio para no llorar, fijando la mirada en el suelo a medida que esas palabras resonaban en su pensar. –Debí habértelo dicho antes de que se te ocurriera ayudarme, así esto no hubiese acabado así… Aunque no es culpa tuya, descuida…

-Ugh... W-Wahh... No sé qué decir... –Tragó grueso al recordar ese día. Verdaderamente había estallado de felicidad en aquel entonces, pero recordarlo precisamente ahora resultaba incómodo. En su momento, la felicidad descubrir a su hijo menor con novia y no tan mojigato como Glasses de verdad lo había emocionado hasta que olvidó momentáneamente lo de este con el de mechas rojas.

La verdad era que en el pasado nunca tomó aquello tan en serio, creyéndolo solo de esas cosas de niños y no lo pensó demasiado hasta hace un tiempo, pero Ivlis no necesitaba saber eso. De igual modo, eso no era lo importante ahora, sino lo increíble que sonaba el imaginar a Licorice hablar tan cruelmente del diablo de las flamas ¡No tenía sentido alguno! ¡Lo adoraba! ¡Podía poner las manos al fuego por ello al igual que cualquiera que los conociera! En serio todo hasta ahora parecía indicar que ambos se correspondían pero... Todo en aquel relato indicaba lo contrario y luego no, pero después sí, y luego no… Ya no entendía y hasta sentía culpa por haber atacado a Ivlis esa noche de la cena.

¡No! ¡Nada de culparse ahora! Aquí había algo que no cuadraba en lo absoluto y necesitaba resolverlo.

No podía hacer mucho más y a la vez, ya no sabía que creer con todo lo que había oído.

-Y... ¡B-Bueno! Eso ya pasó... ¡Y aun así volvieron a hablar! ¡Ya sabes! ¡No es mucho pero... Puede que se lleven bien de nuevo! ¡Vamos! ¡Es Licorice! ¡Lo conoces mejor que nadie! Él te adora...Tal vez, no como deseabas pero... Sin duda te adora. Solo... Dale tiempo. Nunca duran mucho peleados... –Balbuceaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para no desanimarlo más. No sabía hacer esto.

-No es tan simple, Satanick… Después de esto no sé si seguirá pensando lo mismo de mí… -Sería sincero, prefería que Licorice le siguiera hablando aunque a sus espaldas creyera lo peor sobre él, no importaba si era una felicidad muy falsa… Lo prefería antes que su desprecio y actitud esquiva. Satanick en parte tenía razón con todo esto, Licorice a pesar de esas crueles cosas que pensó sobre él siguió demostrando tenerle cariño. Esta vez podría ser igual ¿Cierto? Quería creer que así sería por ahora. –No sé si no me mandará a la mierda como ese travesti.

-¡Oye! ¡No compares esto con la del viejo travesti, es de nuestro bebé del que hablas! ¡Él si fue bien educado!... Y no creo que te odie, puede que solo este... Sorprendido. Las bodas son estresantes y eso...-Ya no buscaba ilusionarlo con lo de ser correspondido, pero valía la pena rescatar al menos la buena relación madre e hijo que ese par tenía. Era mejor que nada.

-Supongo, pero…

-Bueno... ¡Ya! ¡Basta de depresión! ¡No puedes solo dejar que esto te hunda! ¡Vive! ¡Respira! Ponte como zanahoria si quieres pero no sigas así... ¡Aunque la vida sea mierda, la vida sigue! Ya dije todo lo genial que eras a esa diva... ¡Y no fue en vano! ¡No me hagas repetirlo y ponte de pie! ¡Con dignidad digna de una cucaracha! ¡Aunque te aplasten, le levantas! ¡Como ahora! –No se contuvo en ponerlo de pie, listo para obligarlo a volver a salón. Tal vez algo de pastel ayudaría a levantarle el ánimo, el charlar con la genio o lo que fuera, pero ni loco lo dejaría allí, lamentándose en la oscuridad.

-Jah, sería tentador hacerte repetir todo lo que dijiste sobre mí. –Sonrió de lado con una mirada algo burlona. Tal vez había estado sumido en su miseria, pero había escuchado todo lo que salió de su boca y ahora sí podía disfrutar el recordar la expresión en la cara de ese viejo y como terminó metido involuntariamente en una pelea con los demás dioses. Lo que daría por haber visto a Elux apaleándolo a él y a Fumus…

Quién lo diría. Estaba recuperando poco a poco su actitud habitual, así que debía suponer que el diablo de Pitch Black estaba haciendo un buen trabajo animándolo, cosa que agradecía internamente.

Él sin dudas era bueno en esto de la amistad. Solo esperaba que no siguiese molesto por lo anterior.

Agh… Esto de recordar el pasado y arruinar todo cada dos por tres solo hacía que repitiera lo mismo una y otra vez… Y ya ni le sorprendía.

 _Yo… Lo siento._

 **AL FIN SE ACABÓ, JODER**

 **No, el fic no, pero el capítulo sí :v**

 **Tengo un sueño de puta madre y no tengo nada que decir por ahora, so… Si alguno tiene dudas me las dice y las respondo.**

 **Me wa dormir, espero que les guste mucho. Creo que no tardaré tanto para la próxima actualización.**

 **¡Dulce se despide!**


	12. Supuesta noche feliz

**Jelou. Sí, lo sé, no actualizo desde hace milenios, pero no es mi culpa, es culpa de la escuela y un proyecto que hice para un concurso aquí en mi ciudad.**

 **¡Pero a ustedes eso no les importa! ¡No! Solo vienen a leerme, lo sé. Quería decirles que estamos a más de la mitad de este fic, probablemente si edito como creo que editaré los capítulos, llegaremos al final en… Aproximadamente cuatro sin contar el "extra" o epílogo, como quieran llamarle.**

 **También quería decirles que cuando termine este fic, estaré más concentrada en terminar "Curse of roses", que calculo será el doble de largo que este… Y que si no me consume tanto con la escuela, voy a poder hacer los otros tres que quería. Uno del AU Escolar, otro parecido a COR, y una secuela de este fic (Una wea corta)**

 **No pienso spoilear a nadie, mejor usen la imaginación. Y no prometo nada, porque no sé si para ese entonces me vaya a salir del fandom como me pasa a veces, o simplemente no tendré tiempo. Solo se los comento porque me parecían buenas ideas.**

 **Ah, sí… Me faltaba agregar… Que me da alta paja poner este fic en "Contenido adulto", y no quiero que lean esto solo por el lemmon, así que voy a hacerlo en un oneshot aparte. Me ahorro mucho y sabré cuantos de ustedes leen esto porque esperan al momento +18, cochinos :v**

 **No tengo nada que decir, excepto que estaba comiendo naranjitas cuando edité esto, así que es probable que esté raro arh.**

 _ **Este fic, al igual que "Curse of Roses", está basado en un rol con mi diosa (COFCOFMISAKICOFCOF) por ello mismo están (Cómo dije) dedicados a ella y verán varios fragmentos que ella escribió tal cual… Excepto los prólogos e introducciones. Esos son 100% míos. (?)**_

 _ **Por ello mismo… ¡CRÉDITO A ELLA TAMBIÉN, POR AYUDARME! ¿Esto cuenta como fic hecho en equipo? Ni idea, solo sé que sin ella no lo hubiera desarrollado tanto (Mezclamos ideas de cada quien.) y se lo debo 3 Mil gracias y pásense por sus fics ¡Ella es mil veces mejor que yo!**_

 _ **¿Eh? ¿Que si haré el mismo anuncio en todos los capítulos? Claro que lo haré. No pararé de recordarle que esto es gracias a ella :v**_

 **Hoy vamos a ver muchos ebrios, no solo a Licorice. Tengo comedia para rato.**

 **¿Alguna vez les comenté que para este fic yo imaginaba a casi todos con un estilo diferente? O sea, Poemi, Kurotsuno, Hanten, Chikemuri, Jork, Crea y más personas son legales ahora ¿Cómo los imaginan adultos? Un día de estos voy a dibujar scketches a lo loco para ver.  
También me imaginaba a Ivlis vistiendo como vieja, jaja (?)**

 **La imagen del multimedia no la puse porque sí, chavos.**

 **PD: SON LAS 2:30 PERO ME CHUPA UN HUEVO.**

 _Tú… Le mentiste a Revlis._

-¡Mors!

La voz de la albina lo sacó de sus pensamientos instantáneamente y lo hizo levantar la vista. Aparentemente apenas lo vio, Revlis se adelantó hacia él. La pobre no había notado a su prometido cerca aún, pero esperaba alguna noticia que le aliviara del demonio para mermar su preocupación.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿L-Licorice está bien? ¿P-Por qué no quiere regresar...? –Fue preguntando, notoriamente angustiada pero, percatándose de que algo parecía turbar los pensamientos en el hijo de Reficul. –Mors ¿Pasa algo malo...?

Ante ello, el de ojos carmín negó con la cabeza, por fin reaccionando debidamente a las preguntas.

-Uh… N-No, no pasa nada… Él solo estaba algo mareado. –Sonrió para calmar a su amiga, aunque internamente su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas y vueltas al asunto.

En un solo día se había tragado muchas noticias, pero nada lo había shokeado más que escuchar la charla entre el novio y Emalf. Ni siquiera sabía qué pensar, estaba realmente confundido al respecto ¿Licorice…? ¿Enamorado de Ivlis? Parte de todo esto empezaba a cobrar sentido, todo lo hacía, desde la actitud de este cuando niño y sus lágrimas antes de presentarlo ante Revlis. Todo tenía sentido ahora, pero aun así no sabía qué hacer…

Sí, una parte de él estaba más que furioso por lo que esto significaría para su preciada amiga, pero no quería decirle a ella sobre eso. Pues por más que deseara impedir la boda… Solo causaría malos entendidos, que Etihw rebanara al diablo en pedazos y que su amiga terminara con el corazón roto. Esto ya no era algo en lo que pudiese ayudar mucho, solo podía observar qué decisiones tomaba su amigo y estar para la semi diosa en caso de que decidiese dejarla.

Ni siquiera tenía pruebas contundentes de nada. Podía acusar al diablo todo lo que quisiera, pero este podría fingir inocencia cuanto quisiera. Él era el único testigo, así que no le creerían, y quizá causaría que se molestaran con él por "inventar semejante mentira".

Tantos problemas y él solo quería ir a golpear a Licorice en la cara…

-Oh... Ya veo... –La verdad no estaba convencida del todo, pero preferiría no insistir mucho en debatirlo. Tenía mucho más de que preocuparse ahora que la cuenta regresiva a todo iniciaba.

-¿Me perdí de mucho? –La sala parecía un caos con pastel desperdigado por doquier, sillas tiradas, mesas volteadas y demás ¿Acaso había pasado un huracán y no se enteró?

-Uh? Pues… -Sonrió nerviosamente. Le resumiría lo mejor que pudiese la tercera guerra mundial que provocaron los dioses, el horrible "pastelcidio", el enojo de Justim al tirarle a Vicers parte del pastel y el cómo habían tratado de limpiar un poco hasta que vio a su amigo regresar. –Fumus, Elux y Siralos aparecieron peleando y… Tiraron todo a su paso.

-…Me perdí de mucho. –Formuló tratando de recrear en su cabeza semejante guerra campal. Lo único que se le hacía divertido de imaginar era a Justim regañando a los otros problemáticos dioses como si fuese madre de estos.

-¡Fue horrible, Mors! ¡Todo ese merengue y chocolate desperdiciado! ...Al menos el tío Wodahs me prometió compensarlo con el pastel de bodas. –Sollozó por lo bajo, a lo cual Mors no evitó sentir algo de ternura.

-Descuida, Wodahs hace los mejores pasteles del jardín Gris y sabrá como compensarlo. –Sonrió, pareciéndole tierna la actitud y el amor de su amiga hacia las cosas dulces, era como su padre… Pero en una versión más femenina y adorable.

Suspiró tratando de esfumar todo lo relacionado a Licorice por ahora… Quería aclarar sus dudas esta noche en la despedida de soltero, si tenía suerte, todos se emborracharían tanto que hablarían tonterías y verdades por los codos y no las recordarían al día siguiente, lo cual le daba mucha ventaja, pues no planeaba beber.

Concentrándose más en el resto, alcanzaba a ver a Vicers lloriqueando junto a Justim y los ángeles de los respectivos dioses que causaron el pleito, disculpándose, a Ivlis y a Satanick de regreso junto a un ángel de hermosas alas luminosas haciendo un pequeño escándalo de llantos, y por supuesto a Kcalb lamentándose entre lágrimas dramáticas por el pastel estropeado.

 _Bueno… Todos son unos llorones el día de hoy. Solo falta Licorice para completarlo._

Y hablando del dicho novio de la boda, este se encontraba esperando a Emalf desde el pasillo, sin atreverse a asomar cabeza a la "fiesta" por el vals. El demonio de fuego no contaba con sus usuales gafas, por lo cual tenía sus lindos ojos a la vista de todos, pero poco parecía importarle, pues estaba en ese momento cerca de Etihw, hablándole desde hace un rato.

La diosa asentía con una sonrisa comprensiva en cada palabra. Por lo dicho por Emalf de mensajero, había recibido las disculpas de parte de su yerno y no parecía estar molesta por lo ocurrido, hasta estaba feliz de que todo estuviese bien y algo curiosa al ver a Emalf sin sus lentes.

-Perdone este inconveniente. Mi amigo hoy se quedó en mi casa y… Ya sabe, desayunó cosas a las cuales no está acostumbrado. Necesitaba aire o vomitaría sobre Ivlis. –Fue la mejor excusa que pudo haber inventado ante una ida tan brusca como esa, y atinó en el blanco para que la diosa se la creyera.

-Lo comprendo. Él nunca fue de cosas fuertes ¿Uh? Kcalb es igual. –Su diablo se emborrachaba más fácil que un niño, sabía cómo era lidiar con malestares como esos. Ah, y hablando de su amado esposo, eso le recordaba un detalle muy importante, la última celebración antes de la verdadera fiesta que vendría al siguiente día. –¡Oh, cierto! Kcalb ¿No te gustaría estar en la despedida de soltero de Licorice?

Así es. Quizás había acabado la tortura del vals y demás, pero aún faltaba un detallito para terminar con todo esto y hacer la boda como era debido.

-¡PASTEL…! Alto ¿Qué? –Había estado lamentándose mientras su hermano solo daba palmadas suaves a su espalda y Etihw se encargaba de recibir cierto mensaje de Emalf, quién por algún motivo no traía sus lentes de sol. Hasta que la pregunta de la diosa lo desconcertó.

A Kcalb no podía importarle menos que su futuro yerno deseara irse o la dichosa despedida de solteros que su esposa comenzó a anunciar para reunir a todos, él solo quería su pastel de regreso. Pinche Elux, pinche Siralos, pinche Fumus ¡Todo fue culpa suya! Tenían suerte de que Justim se encargara, o él se habría unido a la guerra campal para hacerlos mierda por tan horripilante crimen como lo era su "pastelcidio". Eso ya había sido suficiente salvajismo para él ¡¿Por qué agregar más a la carga?!

-Ella preguntó si no irás a la despedida de soltero, hermano. –Repitió el angel jefe, mucho más calmado que cualquier presente.

-¿Que yo que...? –Aguarden ahí. Era la despedida de soltero de Licorice. ¿Por qué él debía ir él si solo era su suegro? –¡No, no quiero!

-Vamos, no seas así… ¡Te divertirás! ¡Es una salida entre machos! ¡Y puedes ir a congeniar con tu yerno! –No creía que invitar a Satanick fuese opción, eso acabaría con sangre de por medio.

-¡Oye, Eti! ¡Espera! ¡¿Yo por qué?! ¡Que vayan Satanick e Ivlis! ¡A mí no me metan! –Esto olía a caos y deseaba escapar antes de que lo enredaran más. Pero claro, uno de los mencionados no estaba para nada de acuerdo con ello.

-¡Oye! ¡A nosotros no nos metan! ¡Ustedes lo organizan, ustedes participan! -Chilló el diablo de Pitch Black a la sugerencia del peliblanco. No se trataba solo de querer o no ir, o del enorme riesgo a su vida que implicaba toparse con Licorice ahora; sino que realmente quería un respiro de todo este asunto.

Aún tenía mucho por pensar sobre este drama y la verdad, con todo lo que pasó con el diablo de las flamas, se sentía agotado física y mentalmente como para tolerar más. Y de igual modo, algo le decía que tampoco la cucaracha querría ir. No después de lo que sucedió. Era muy rápido para un reencuentro madre e hijo. Era una fortuna que estuviera tan entretenido con la ángel rubia como para prestar atención a este asunto.

-¡Tú no tendrás nada que hacer y eres el padre! ¡Yo no debería ir, soy el suegro!

-¡Pues te equivocas, tengo planes! ¡Mis conejitos no se alimentan solos! –Se excusó por si aún trataban de incluirlo en esto. –Y ya necesito un respiro de este manicomio... –Susurró por lo bajo. A este ritmo, la poca cordura que le quedaba al final de todo sería un milagro. Algo le advertía que habría alcohol en esa mierda y si no pudo con un Ivlis ebrio, le aterraba imaginar a su hijo así. Por lo que le contó Emalf, no era un escenario muy bonito.

-¡Conejos tu madre!

-Hermano, deja de quejarte. Yo también estaré allí. –Suspiró resignado el ángel jefe. Esta sería una larga noche, lo presentía. –Tal vez encontremos lo divertido a esto. –Al menos tenía el consuelo de que las chicas también le darían su despedida de soltera a su linda sobrina.

-Kcalb, no por favor. Ya te lo dije, es por tu yerno… Y porque nunca sales ¡Vamos! ¡Una salida de machos para ti! –Insistió Etihw, aunque su esposo no estaba dispuesto a cambiar de parecer.

-¡No quiero una "salida de machos"! ¡Quiero un nuevo pastel e irme a dormir! –Las salidas entre amigos nunca serían lo suyo, para empezar ya estaba en esa edad donde solo quería quedarse en casa, leer un buen libro y estar tranquilo. Nunca le fue eso de las fiestas, el alcohol y perder el conocimiento. La última vez que lo hizo despertó con su esposa sin ropa y la desgraciada no quiso decirle qué pasó aunque ya se hacía una idea clara.

La diosa rió por lo bajo sin rendirse aún. –No seas gruñón, cariño. Te daré tu pastel por hacer esto, y… Otra cosita también. –Guiñó el ojo picando la moral de su esposo. Quería que todo saliera perfecto este día, pues solo faltaba la despedida de soltero y el día de mañana en el atardecer la boda se llevaría a cabo ¡Estaba muy emocionada por ello! No podía esperar.

-¡W-Wahhh! ¡Tonta, Eti! ¡No digas eso! ¿EHh? ¿Wodahs? ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡No quiero ir! –Empezó a chillar, apenas se percató de que su hermano lo sujetó de un brazo con las intenciones de llevárselo.

-Vamos, Kcalb. Ya oíste a Dios.

-¡Nos vemos después, corazón! ¡Recuerda que si bebes mucho no hay problema! ¡Me gusta tu actitud cuando estás ebrio! ¡No olvides lo que me hiciste la última vez! –Se despidió la diosa. No era muy pudorosa con estos asuntos, así que le daba igual si alguno la escuchaba, sabía que estaba hablando en serio. –Bien… Vamos, Grora, reunamos a las ladys para la despedida de Revlis. –Esa no sería tan salvaje como esperaba que fuese la de los chicos, pues su hija era bastante calmada y se "alocaría" con una fiesta donde hubiesen cosas dulces, karaoke y piñatas. Ah, su niña nunca cambiaría.

-¡SEGURO! –Exclamó con emoción, siguiéndole el paso a la diosa mientras le pasaba la lista de invitados e iban buscándolos por ahí. Ella sí le veía lo divertido a esto, Etihw había prometido que jugarían a "Clávale la flecha al diablo" y podría usar su ballesta.

La hija de la pareja que discutía no hizo más que reír. Esos pequeños pleitos en su familia eran tan usuales que ya hasta les había encontrado el lado divertido, a pesar de que a veces no entendía varias de las cosas que decían.

Volviendo su atención a su huesudo amigo, señaló hacia sus padres con una media sonrisa. –Tú también irás ¿No? Puede que te diviertas mucho y... Encuentres a alguien ¿Quién sabe? –Sonrió cómplice y divertida. Le encantaría ver a su amigo feliz. –Escuché que irá Sullivan... Y dicen que lleva años estando soltero... -Comentó al aire, aunque no lograba obtener el interés que esperaba del hijo de Reficul.

-Oh… Claro, lo prometí… Además, Licorice es mi amigo... Y… ¿Qué? –Se desconcertó ante ese comentario, tanto que le costó responder a la primera pregunta. Hasta debió admitir que le dolió un poco, pero más que nada… Le había confundido… No habría chicas en esa despedida ¿Verdad? –Uh… Tomaré en cuenta… Lo de Sullivan.

 _Apostaría mis ojos a que Sullivan terminará casándose con Kurotsuno. Llora tanto por ella que parece una novia que quiere volver con su ex._

Si era honesto, el asunto del incesto ya no le sorprendía viniendo de su vida… Eran muchos casos que podía contar con los dedos de las manos. Licorice encabezaba la lista y luego estaba el cuervo llorón mencionado hace rato.

Terminada la conversación, Revlis le dio a Mors unas palmadas de apoyo antes de verlo partir hacia donde se encontraría con Licorice y los demás. No era difícil saber dónde era, Kcalb y sus chillidos tratando de evitar que Wodahs lo arrastrara con él era el mapa perfecto. –¡Diviértanse! ...Oh, y Mors ¡Cuentas conmigo para lo que sea! ¡Puedes siempre decirme lo que quieras! –Habló con un tono animado y dulce. Esperaba que el mayor lo captara y confiara en ella, aunque estuviera sumamente equivocada.

-Seguro, Revlis… Yo siempre te diré lo que sea. Nos vemos mañana. –Saludó rápido antes de seguir al diablo gritón y su hermano. La verdad es que se puso algo nervioso con la aclaración ajena, pues no planeaba decirle lo que estaba pensando en este momento. Aunque por la mirada de la semi diosa suponía que era algo diferente que no estaba captando, algo que averiguaría en otro momento.

-¡Suerte, Mors! ¡Diviértanse mucho! –Lo despidió con una sonrisa antes de dejarse arrastrar por su madre y tía a reclutar a sus invitadas para su propia despedida. Esta noche sería muy divertida; esperaba que pasar rato con los chicos animara a su prometido.

Y hablando de él… Ahora mismo se encontraba en los pasillos del castillo, en espera de su amigo.

No tenía cara ni palabras para disculparse ante sus suegros o prometida, por lo que pidió en favor a su amigo para disculpar su repentina retirada y largarse al fin pero... Al ver a su hermano y Sullivan acercarse por los pasillos y oír las eufóricas exclamaciones de la diosa sobre una despedida de soltero, le indicaron que su pesadilla en forma de boda aún continuaría por esta noche.

 _Oh Vicers ¿Por qué?_

-¿Glasses? ¿Sullivan? –Arqueó una ceja tras los lentes de Emalf. Se los había pedido prestado para ocultar penosamente sus ojos enrojecidos por su constante llanto, en caso de que inevitablemente tuviese que toparse con alguien, especialmente si se trataban de sus padres. No soportaría verlos juntos y esos lentes al menos disimularían su pesar.

Suspiró para al menos aparentar que estaba bien. No era inusual ver a Sullivan siendo arrastrado por Glasses, aunque sí estaba sorprendido de cuan ruidoso podía ser el primero estando cerca.

-¡NO QUIERO! ¡NO QUIERO! ¡NO QUIERO! –Pataleaba infantilmente en lo que su subordinado de gafas lo arrastraba hacia el lugar. Por lo poco que el pobre cuervo entendía, la diosa de aquel mundo lo había incluido en la lista de invitados para algo de la boda de su joven amo y su despedida pero... No quería estar allí. No porque no apreciara al joven diablo; eran buenos amigos y todo pero... El demonio cuervo no era precisamente bueno en festividades que incluían alcohol o similares; por no olvidar que era su noche libre y aun así lo obligaron a estar allí.

Glasses no la pasaba de lo mejor tampoco. Llevaba media hora tratando de que el demonio cuervo le hiciera caso y lo acompañara a este desastre. La diosa fue muy específica al advertir que todos los invitados a la despedida de soltero debían ir o sufrirían las consecuencias… Por el bien del subordinado era mejor asistir o sus cabezas serían el precio a pagar. Además, él tampoco era la clase de demonio que suele ir a fiestas o simplemente bebe alcohol, si él podía con eso… Sullivan debería poder.

-Vamos, jefe… Yo tampoco quiero hacer esto, pero es por Licorice… Y nuestras vidas.

-¡Es mi día libre aún, Glasses! ¡Se supone que iba a volver mañana! ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo! ¡Oliviaaaa! ¡Te extrañooo! –Sollozó sin pena hasta que notó que habían llegado y sin más que decir, Glasses lo puso de pie y le dio un empujón para que caminara hasta donde visualizaban a su hermano, mostrándose ahora sorprendido por verlo usar gafas de sol… Ah, ahora sí se notaba el parecido.

-¡Licorice! Eh… Lindos lentes. –Al menos ahora Sullivan se distrajo con eso y dejó de llorar… Qué alivio, porque tendría pesadillas con el nombre de Olivia ahora.

-¡Oh! ¡Joven amo! Luce diferente ¿Cambio de look? ¡Le queda! –Halagó, olvidando momentáneamente su berrinche. Bueno, ya estaba allí, lamentarse ni valía la pena. –¡Se ve genial! De hecho... –Dio una mirada a Glasses y otra a Licorice, casi como maquinando algo. –¡Ahora se parecen mucho más! ¡Clones! ¡Gemelos! –Comentó con una sonrisa divertida. A lo cual Glasses fingió una pequeña risa de disimulo antes de acomodarse las gafas.

-G-Gracias... –Licorice también rio nerviosamente. No acostumbraba a usar ese tipo de cosas, pero todo fuera por salvar la poca dignidad que les quedaba.

-Bueno, hermano ¿Estás listo para la despedida?

-¿E-Eh? No me digan que están aquí por eso. –Sentía que iba a desmayarse allí mismo. Esto no podía ir en serio. Lo único que quería era irse a dormir y mandar al mundo al carajo ¡No más fiesta! ¡No estaba de humor!

-Nos obligaron... ¡Auch! –Se quejó el cuervo ante el golpe del hijo mayor de su jefe. –¿Qué? ¡Dije la verdad! –En fin, ya no quedaba de otra, de todos modos no es como si Licorice se viese con ganas de ir a su propia despedida de todos modos. –Yo iba a visitar a Olivia pero... Ya no pude... –Sollozó por lo bajo en lo que vieron a Emalf acercarse con los demás invitados. Ya no había escape y al parecer, esto llevaría rato. –Díganme que no habrá alcohol, por favor... –Ya veía venir su resaca en la mañana de no ser así.

-Si hay algo que aprendí en mi vida, Sullivan, es que en estas fiestas no puede faltar el alcohol, y por eso las odio. –Respondió el dicho novio de la futura boda, lamentándose de haber dejado toda la organización de los eventos a Etihw. Incluso para su despedida invitó a más personas de las que imaginó.

-Hey, llegamos… Yupie. –Murmuró Kcalb, quien ya iba acercándose a voluntad propia y cara de pocos amigos. La verdad no era que odiara a Licorice o que le fastidiara formar parte de esto; solo que su convivencia por algún motivo siempre era... Incómoda. No le tenía rencor ni nada similar, tampoco se pasaba de padre celoso o algo por el estilo, simplemente esto le resultaba extraño. Como si alguno sobrara en la ecuación "Yerno/suegro". Bueno, quizás solo se debía a que no terminaba de digerir esto de la boda, ¿Quién sabe? –Lamentaré esto...

-Hola, chicos… Ya llegué, no llamen a la policía aún. –Comentó Mors, quien llegó segundos después que el diablo negro y su hermano. Él tampoco estaba de humor para salir a un bar o algo por el estilo, pero no quería hacer sospechar a su amiga y tenía un plan que solo podría llevar a cabo si "ebrio" y "Licorice" estaban en la misma oración. Así que por ahora… A fingir que nunca escuchó nada de esos dos y que todo andaba bien, empezando por… ¿Licorice con gafas? –Woah, lentes… Genial. –Fue lo primero que dijo al ver al diablo con ellos. –Espera… ¿No son de Emalf?... Y… ¡COÑO, VEO DOS GLASSES!

-¡Jah!... Qué chistosito eres, ojos de pescado. –Masculló el mencionado, tirando su cigarro a otro sitio. No le molestaba parecerse a Licorice, es solo que por su tono de voz lo notó como una burla.

-¡Eso digo yo! ¡Parecen casi clones! –Chilló igual de divertido, Sullivan. De algún modo u otro al menos el ánimo de Mors se le contagió. –Oh, y hablando de chicos con gafas ¿Y Emalf?

¡DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERO! –Casi por arte de magia, apenas fue mencionado, Emalf apareció de la nada para abrazarlo del hombro y unirse al grupo. Él no estaba tan emocionado como aparentaba, pero al menos hoy podrían hacer payasadas y subirle el ánimo a Licorice. –¡Llegó por quien lloraban!

-¡Emalf! Justo estaba mencionándote y… ¿Tus gafas? –Era rarísimo que el demonio de flamas dejara sus ojos al descubierto de esa manera.

-Oh, eso… -Dijo Licorice. –Me los prestó por hoy –Sonrió un poco antes de reír por el comentario de su amigo. Tal vez estar con ellos lo despejaría un poco. No era justo que por su propia desgracia arruinara la felicidad ajena, ¿No?

-Oh, ya veo… ¡Ha colaborado para que te parezcas a tu hermano!

-Uh... Pues nos veremos iguales pero... ¡Sigo siendo más alto! ¡El más alto aunque sea menor! ¡Hermano alfa! ¡Hermano alfa! –No pudo resistirse a decir aquello. Era un punto para su orgullo que gozaba recordar. El más joven de sus hermanos, y aun así, el más alto, aunque solo pasara a Glasses por unos dedos. Claro que al susodicho no le hacía nada de gracia que se lo recordara.

-No tienes por qué ser tan cruel conmigo ¿Sabes? ¡Sigo siendo mayor que tú! –Se cruzó de brazos haciendo un berrinche. Trataba de ocultarlo, pero la verdad es que el asunto de la estatura siempre le pareció una herida en el orgullo y un insulto a su edad ¡No era justo ni tampoco lo entendía! ¿Por qué carajo Licorice era más alto que el mismísimo Kcalb? ¡SUPUESTAMENTE ERA EL MENOR DE TODOS AQUÍ DESPUÉS DE REVLIS! Emalf afortunadamente no sentía molestia de eso, hasta le parecía una estatura merecedora de un diablo imponente y valeroso como él. Ay… Al menos hace algunos años no le afectaba tanto porque era temporal, ahora ya ni se podía dar el gusto de restaurar su seguridad como el mayor, viendo a su hermano hacerse un niño otra vez.

-¡Mayor y más virgen! –Añadió Emalf. Esta discusión no tenía sentido desde su punto de vista, pero no dejaba de ser gracioso ver a Glasses molesto.

-¡EMALF!

-¡Emalf y yo solo decimos la verdad y lo disfrutamos! ¡Hermano Alfa! ¡Soy el Alfa! –Seguía chillando de lo más divertido. Esto simplemente lo alegraba demasiado como para dejarlo pasar. –Y ahora que lo mencionan… ¡Es cierto... Glasses! ¡¿No te da vergüenza?! ¡Yo ya voy a casarme y tú nada! Pobre Kiku! –Exclamó casi acusador. No le gustaba haber superado a su OTP de vírgenes.

-¡E-EH! ¡Eso no debería ser de tu incumbencia! –Chilló rojísimo, agradeciendo que su padre no estaba presente para darle la razón al menor.

Sí, habían pasado años y no había pedido matrimonio a Kiku, de hecho había sospechas y rumores en la casa de que ellos tenían una especie de religión donde consumar su amor era pecado o algo así. Porque… Todavía se acordaba de la reacción de Satanick al enterarse de que Licorice sí lo había hecho y él seguía estancado en la "Virginzone". Fue vergonzoso… Ese discurso fue tan traumático que agradeció que Licorice le cerrara la boca de un lanzazo.

-¡Nosotros somos así! ¡Vamos a paso lento!

Mors le miró alzando una ceja y no se contuvo a decir lo siguiente. –Yo le diría paso de caracol moribundo, o en el peor de los casos, que sí lo es, sería "paso de Internet Explorer".

-¡No es justo! Glasses! Yo quiero sobrinos algún, ¿Sabes? –Chilló indignadísimo. En su niñez se había ilusionado con esa idea. Era un sueño pensar en sobrinos con quienes jugar y cuidar, pero al pasar de los años empezó a notar que quizás solo en eso quedaría: simples sueños. –Mors tiene razón ¡Van a paso muerto! ¿Y después te quejas que tu cuñada quiera matarte? Vamos... ¡Kiku luciría bonita de novia y tú de traje! ¿No les da ilusión? Una cena con velas, un vals solo de ustedes... Dos muñequitos en un pastel…

Ok. Tal vez se estaba pasando o todo eso le su boda lo estaba afectando pero… ¡Iba en serio! Le hacía tanta ilusión ver a su hermano y cuñada compartir un momento así. Su amor era real... Se lo merecían incluso más que él.

-Licorice, sí me gustan esas ideas, pero no quiero ser el siguiente en recibir un sermón sexual de papá si eso pasa y resulta que Kiku acaba embarazada.

-¡Bah! Si eso realmente hubiese pasado, todos los mundos lo sabrían... La basura casi parece andar con un radar para ello... –Bufó por la mención a esa tonta charla, puesto que aún recordaba lo humillante y traumática que fue la "felicitación" de su padre por haberlo hecho al fin con Revlis, así como el raro discurso que le dio a su hermano sobre la "virginzone'. Ni idea de cómo rayos se enteró, pero aparentemente el diablo de Pitch Black los vigilaba mucho más de lo que parecía luego de aquel incidente con su ex subordinado.

En eso sí comprendía a Glasses. De ser él el primero, entonces también se aseguraría de que el desgraciado nunca se enterara de nada.

-Cuando hablan de embarazos no puedo evitar pensar en Olivia. –Lloriqueó de nuevo el cuervo, a lo cual todos hicieron un suspiro general de hartazgo.

-Ya, viejo. Lloras tanto por ella que parece tu ex novia más que tu hija. –Soltó Emalf sin pizca de vergüenza. Era mal momento para comentar eso frente a Licorice… Pero si no lo decía se moría. –¡Esa mujer está en tu cabeza todo el tiempo! ¡Te domina! ¡Yo creo que Sullivan es tan dominado como yo o Kcalb!

-¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡N-No! ¡Yo solo me preocupo por ella! ¡Está en una piyamada y hay un chico, es normal que me preocupe por eso! –Chilló nerviosamente, rojo hasta los cuernos. Aunque por dentro se preguntaba si acaso su actitud ni era muy obvia. Esperaba que no… Sin embargo fallaba en disimularlo frente a Emalf o Licorice, los expertos en ese tema.

Es cierto que a Licorice el tema podía bajarle un poco el ánimo, pero la euforia había resultado tan contagiosa que fingió que lo de Sullivan y Kurotsuno no le afectó. De igual modo, él mismo guardaba sus sospechas y le deseaba una mejor suerte que la suya al desafortunado demonio cuervo. –Uhn... No lo sé, Sullivan. Juraría que te vi besar su foto alguna vez… -Comentó inocentemente, solo apenando al aludido.

-¡W-Wahhh! ¡Puedo explicarlo! ¡S-Soy un padre que extraña a su hija!

-¿Una vez? –Cuestionó Glasses. –Oye, mira, como su subordinado me pasé la mayoría de mi vida viviendo en su casa, y con total seguridad puedo decirte que no ha besado su foto una sola vez. –Vale, sí, Sullivan era su jefe y todo, pero no podía dejarlo escapar de la verdad. Hasta este punto no le sorprendería ver en un futuro cercano a Kurotsuno y Sullivan en una cita.

-¡WAHHH! ¡GLASSES! ¡NO DIGAS ESO! ¡PROMETISTE NO DECIRLE A NADIEEE! –Se supone que él era su jefe ¿Por qué no le respetaba al menos eso?

-¡Ya vieron! ¡Más dominado que Kcalb!

-En eso te equivocas, Emalf. –Dijo Mors. –Nadie es más dominado que Kcalb… -Ya estaba sintiendo que la mirada del mencionado lo fulminaba. Ya ni al caso tratar de respetarle, ni su suegro sería.

-¡NO SOY UN DOMINADO! –Chilló ofendido, el diablo albino. Por eso odiaba salir con puros mocosos. Ya ni los respetaban.

-Esa ni tú te la crees, hermano... –Negó con pesar mientras el peliblanco lloriqueaba su suerte.

-¡No lo niegues más, Kcalb! ¡Todos aquí lo sabemos! ¡Tú y Sullivan son dominados! –Continuaba el demonio sin gafas de sol.

-¡E-Eso no es…!

Pero Mors interrumpió al pobre cuervo antes de que terminara de hablar. –Sullivan, hablas de ella y tratas de llamarla todo el tiempo, no veo la diferencia entre su día a día y que tenga una piyamada llena de otras chicas donde solo haya un chico. Tu hija no tiene pinta de buscarse novio, así que yo que tú dejaría de preocuparme tanto. Si soy sincero, me parece que cuando madure y deje su etapa de la rebeldía va a ir arrastrada a tus pies… No necesitas ser celoso… Y disimula que te dominan.

-¡N-No soy un dominado! ¡Es mi única hija! ¡Es mi deber preocuparme, n-no son celos! –Trató de defenderse, solo avergonzándose más entre las palabras de Mors y Glasses.

-¡Claaaaro que no son celos! ¡Y yo dejé embarazada a Kiku! –Reclamó sin hacer caso a los chillidos de su jefe. Bah, ya ni parecían eso, más bien eran como la tía que adora contar tu vida personal y te obligaba a chanclazos a ir a la escuela.

-¡Eres malvado Glasses! ¡Ya ni respeto me muestras!

-Ya, por favor. Luego seguiremos echándonos tierra entre todos. –Los detuvo el ángel jefe, mientras se acomodaba en el centro de la ronda con un anotador entre sus manos. –A ver… Ya estamos todos. –Se dijo a sí mismo, con todos los hombres invitados mientras revisaba la libreta. Su diosa le había dejado notas sobre lo que harían y demás para esta noche, así que como el más maduro y racional entre todos se haría cargo de cumplirlo al pie de la letra. -Espero vengan preparados, la señora Etihw organizó todo y nos iremos directamente desde aquí. No tenemos tiempo para volver a casa.

El vals se había dado en la tarde y había durado bastante en lo que respectaba a la espera para que todos llegaran y demás, así que ya había caído la noche. Desorganizarse ahora sería muy molesto.

-E-Eh… ¿Habrá alcohol? –Preguntó de nuevo Sullivan, con un poco de miedo.

-Es como si preguntaras que si hay helado en la heladería. –Respondió el ángel del parche.

Licorice no dijo mucho, solo suspiró y susurró algo para sí mismo. -Yo quiero un jugo... –Estaba ignorando el pánico que esto provocó en su fiel consejero. No importaba nada, solo deseaba buscar forma de distraerse y olvidarlo todo por algunas horas.

-Viejo, no.

-Yo aceptaré cualquier cosa mientras Etihw no haya metido la idea de las strippers. –Anunció Glasses, a lo que Mors asintió, apoyando la idea.

-Pues... –Wodahs guardó silencio. Daba mala espina solo leer donde irían según el papel entre sus manos y aseguraba que a más de a uno no le gustaría saber a dónde irían.

-¿Qué…? ¿A dónde vamos a ir? –El demonio de lentes no obtuvo más respuesta que la libreta siéndole entregada para que lo supiera por sí mismo. –Oh no… ¡NO! ¡NONONO! ¡Por nada del mundo! ¡No iré ahí! ¡No quiero, no debo y no lo haré!

 **(…)**

-No puedo creer que sí hayamos venido aquí…

Ese era el "encantador sitio" al cual Etihw los había hecho ir, un bar con Strippers.

Estaba bastante alejado del pequeño pueblito gris, y fue construido y estaba dirigido por una familia que anteriormente vivió en Pitch Black World y ahora se asentaba en el mundo gris para alejarse de la violencia. Algunos de ese mundo iban solo para trabajar ahí, pero habitantes del mismo mundo también lo hacían.

Era grande, espacioso, de dos plantas, pero estaba tan lleno de gente y a música tan fuerte que era difícil no sentir que era un establecimiento pequeño. Y para el pequeño grupo de chicos más difícil era no sentirse incómodos ante los muchos hombres y mujeres que danzaban sin pudor sobre los pequeños escenarios ubicados entre varias mesas.

-Tiene que ser una broma... –Balbuceó Licorice, a punto de desmayarse. Esto no era lo que había pasado por su mente cuando le hablaron de una despedida de soltero. –¡¿POR QUÉ EN UN LUGAR ASÍ?! –Este lugar más bien parecía de esos que frecuentaba su padre, no él.

-Etihw... –Siseó Kcalb, deseando tenerla cerca solo para darle un buen y merecido zape.

Emalf lloriqueaba en su esquina de los asientos sin pena. –Yo… Pensé que iríamos a un bar más vacío. –Ok, quizás le gustaba mucho la parranda y eso, pero su estilo era más de una que sea privada con algunos amigos, unos tragos dulces sin alcohol y karaoke hasta quedar afónico… Ah, lindas payasadas de las que luego nadie hablaba… El problema era que había tanta gente que dudaba mucho de su libertad para mencionar cosas personales.

No lo parecía, pero la desventaja que les caía encima debido a sus parentescos y puestos, los hacía bastante destacables y reconocibles, en especial Wodahs, Kcalb y Licorice por ser reconocido en todo el Jardín Gris como el "futuro esposo" de la semi diosa. No los culpaba… Cualquiera podría comparar los puestos de Etihw y Kcalb como reyes, y su hija como una princesa.

-¡Yo quería ir al karaoke de Adauchi! ¡Allá con suerte van muchos! –Se sentía muy expuesto sin sus gafas, Licorice no se las había devuelto y sus ojos de pasiva estaban a la vista de todo el mundo… Lo que significaba que Poemi lo castraría, torturaría o simplemente violaría. Rezaría para que ninguna stripper se le acercara. Al menos él era resistente a los coqueteos ajenos, puesto que todas las chicas que podía ver ahí eran bastante desarrolladas… Y él prefería más a las lolis mayores de edad como su linda novia.

-Yo también quería ir ahí… -Suspiró Mors. Extrañaba los dedos de queso que había en el menú, era mucho mejor que andar bebiendo cerveza ¿No?

-B-Bueno... ¡A-Al menos parecen tener karaoke aquí también! –Añadió Sullivan. Había que ser positivos ¿No?

Glasses prefirió no llevarle la contraria a su jefe y suspirar resignado tratando de no masajearse las sienes y demostrar fastidio. Para un virginio como él, un sitio como este era "peligroso" y hasta aterrador. Es más, tenía traumas de la niñez por esto, ya que su padre había querido enseñarle varias cosas desde muy temprana edad… Lo cual fue mala idea.

-Ay, Kiku… -Se lamentó cubriéndose los ojos por debajo de las gafas para no ensuciar más su vista. No mentiría, las chicas del lugar eran bonitas y todo, pero él solo quería pensar así de su linda novia… ¡AHORA QUE LO MENCIONABA, NI QUERÍA ESE TIPO DE PENSAMIENTOS! –Apoyo lo que dijo Emalf. Estaríamos mejor en el karaoke donde va Adauchi.

-Odio este lugar... –Sentenció el más alto, casi dándose en la cabeza contra la mesa. Su noche solo empeoraba y la mención de su otro hermano no ayudaba. –Bueno... Al menos aquí ese idiota no está. –Masculló infantilmente ¡Sí! A pesar de tantos años aún le caía mal Adauchi y el resto no parecía creérselo aun. –No me miren así ¡Odio a ese cretino! Ni siquiera le envía postales a mamá y ella se ha preocupado por él. Aunque no lo merece. –Fue murmurando sin percatarse que parte de sus celos iban siendo expuestos. No podía evitarlo.

Emalf rodó los ojos con fastidio. Sabía que a Licorice nunca le cayó bien Adauchi, pero esperaba al menos que con su madurez no lo odiase tanto. De hecho, le sorprendía que su amigo siguiese estando en su etapa de "Soy rebelde y no obedeceré a mi padre"… Bueno, cosa suya.

-Tienes que admitir que al menos si estuviéramos allá con él no estaríamos en esta situación.

-Agh sí… ¡Wodahs, por un demonio! ¡¿En qué pensaba la tía Etihw para traernos aquí?!

El mencionado se alzó de hombros, echó un vistazo rápido a la libreta y luego levantó la mirada al novio. –Aquí anotó que escogió este lugar porque según escuchó, tú no tienes gran preferencia en géneros... Y porque sirven helado... –Hasta a él le daba vergüenza la pésima excusa de su diosa.

Ok… Ahora Licorice no podía evitar preguntarse internamente que rara visión de sí tenía su suegra.

Glasses tosió un par de veces para sacar a su pobre hermano del shock y le palmeó el hombro como muestra de piedad. –Lo siento, amigo. Etihw debe pensar que eres una máquina sexual o algo así. –Más que causarle risa como a Emalf, le parecía una verdad. La diosa siempre tenía altas expectativas sobre la gente, y decirle algo como "No tengo preferencia hacia ningún género" ella lo tomaba como un "Si pesa más que un pollo me lo follo".

Pobre de su hermanastro… Empezaba a pensar que hubiese sido mejor no mencionarle a la diosa que su yerno e hija ya habían "consumado" su amor, quizás así hubiese pensado en algo más mojigato para evitar que el diablo hiciese ese tipo de cosas antes de que fuese con Revlis.

-Debiste decirle que eras más virgen que el aceite de oliva extra virgen, tal vez nos hubiese mandado a un convento y por lo menos podríamos jugar a las cartas. –Habría dicho más, pero a todos los asustó el ruido de la risa de Emalf.

-¡LICORICE, UN VIRGINIO! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! –Golpeaba la mesa ahogándose de la risa. Anteriormente, este no era un buen tema a tratar, pero entre ellos se referían a esa supuesta virginidad como algo voluntario. –¡UNA MÁQUINA SEXUAL! ¡ME AHOGO! ¡DE SER ASÍ SE NOTARÍA SU PARENTEZCO CON SATANICK! ¡JAJAJAJA! –Lo golpearían por reírse, pero no podía evitarlo.

Glasses optó por golpearse a sí mismo la frente ante la poca seriedad del demonio. Así no lo podían tomar en serio. A Mors le dio un ligero tic en el ojo al escuchar las risas y comentarios de Emalf. A diferencia de lo que él pensaba, no solo le molestaba por su sobreprotección a la albina como si fuese su hermano mayor, también le dolía bastante y se le revolvían las tripas al mencionar el tema. Suspiró tratando de calmarse y no golpearlo fuertemente en la cabeza. Contrólate, Mors, solo es un idiota y nada más.

-Etihw... Te pasas... –Se lamentó el diablo albino, sin desear levantar la mirada. No importaba hacia donde observara, había personas desnudándose y moviéndose indecorosamente. Si bien él y la azabache estaban al tanto del "progreso" de la joven pareja, le parecía una falta grave mandar a su yerno a un lugar lleno de strippers si al día siguiente se casaría con su hija. –Voy a golpear a esa tonta…

-¡¿QUE YO QUÉ?! –No sabía que lo ofendía más: la posible pésima y errónea imagen que la diosa tenía para con él o las risas de los presentes con respecto a este vergonzoso malentendido. –¡¿Sabes algo, Emalf?! ¡Qué bueno que no soy nada de eso! ¡No me interesa que noten que soy hijo de esa basura! –No quería parecerse a su padre por nada, absolutamente nada. –¡Y no lo digan como si fuera mi culpa que Etihw supiera! ¡Yo iba a responder pero ese idiota habló primero!

Ese día solo había visitado a sus suegros y amiga para una comida normal. Ni estaba saliendo con nadie para cuando el tema salió a relucir y Satanick salió de la nada respondiendo por él y alegando que su "supuesta bisexualidad" era otro parentesco suyo, aunque sí mismo se creía más pansexual... O Ivlis-sexual. De hecho, quizás hasta era por ese sutil parentesco que no dejaban de mirarlo ni a Glasses ni a sí mismo.

-Pues, hermano. Estamos igual. Ser virgen es lo único que me diferencia de ese loco.

Emalf no comentó nada porque no había estado presente esa vez, pero por lo que había escuchado… Alegaron que Licorice era bisexual o algo así, aunque desde su punto de vista si tanto le valía verga el sexo con tal de que fuese Ivlis… Sería… ¿Pansexual? ¿Demisexual? No estaba seguro, por ahora prefería creer que era gay del closet que por algún extraño motivo no sintió asco al hacerlo con una mujer, para no enredarse tanto en el asunto.

-Licorice virginio… Aún me da risa.

-¡EL ÚNICO VIRGINIO AQUÍ ES GLASSES! –Se defendió sin notar que su declaración llamó la atención de varios bailarines de ambos sexos.

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡¿NO VES QUE ME DEJAS COMO LA PRESA DE LAS FIERAS?! ¡IDIOTA! –Se lamentó al hundirse en su asiento mientras se sentía profanado con las simples miradas de los locos desnudistas ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que hacer tan bien su trabajo? Esto era una condena.

-Perdona, Glasses... Es que siento que si no escapamos de aquí pronto, una orgía de bailarines nos violará brutalmente... –No mentía. Ya tenía miedo de seguir allí.

-Yo también lo temo, hermano. –Se unió a su lamento, sintiendo como las miradas le taladraban el alma. Así no se podía ni vivir, no jodan. –Debí buscarme otro empleo. –Masculló acomodando sus gafas. –Señor Sullivan, para la próxima amenace con despedirme si no le hago caso… Esta vez nos condené a los dos.

-¡Te dije que me dejaras ir a ver a mi nena y no me dejaste! ¡Acepta tu karma! –Sollozó avergonzado de solo estar allí. -Olivia... Perdóname por pecar visualmente... Papá solo tiene ojos para ti… ¡Lo juro!

-¡YA, ME DISCULPO! ¡PERDONA POR HACER MI TRABAJO! ¡¿ESTÁS FELIZ OYENDO ESO, JEFE?!

-Broh… Como estamos aquí por mi culpa y esta es mi despedida, trataré de proteger tu virginal trasero por el bien de Kiku pero... Pase lo que nos pase aquí, prometo pagar tu terapia si tú pagas la mía. –Comenzaba a dudar que salieran ilesos de allí. Todos parecían violadores en potencia.

-¡ESO NO NOS SACARÁ DE AQUÍ! –Chilló el cuervo, igual de aterrado. Los estaban mirando demasiado y comenzaba a panicarse.

Wodahs rodó los ojos, bastante fastidiado. –Exageran... –Tampoco le importaba mucho estar allí. Solo se enfocaría en esperar que les sirvieran algo y ya. Le daba igual el lugar, tenía autocontrol. –Mejor pónganse a pensar qué pediremos cuando llegue una mesera.

-Yo ni siquiera bebo alcohol… Pero bueno… -Mors se alzó de hombros sin darle importancia. Si bien este tipo de lugares no eran sus favoritos, a él no le incomodaba como a los demás estar rodeado de gente casi desnuda. Mientras no trataran de ligárselo no habría heridos.

-Yo tampoco bebo pero... –Antes de terminar de hablar, una bonita mesera de cabello negro y características de gato se acercó a atenderlos. No vestía provocativa mi nada, de hecho casi parecía una monja… O bruja ¿Quizás? Al parecer fue contratada exclusivamente para tratar con ellos, pero aunque no aparentara desear coquetear, algo le advertía al diablo que les planeaba trollear de algún modo.

-Bienvenidos, soy Chlomaki para servirlos esta noche. Y este lagarto es mi encantador compañero. –Añadió, señalando a su lado a un mesero de características de cocodrilo y un anotador en su mano. –Él estará encantado de traerles sus bebidas mientras que yo con sumo placer me llevaré al novio para su "sorpresa privada" antes de perder las alas. Sí saben de lo que hablo ¿Eh? –Guiñó el ojo con picardía, dando a entender con facilidad a todos los presentes sobre qué consistiría dicha "sorpresa".

-¿E-El novio? –Al pobre mencionado casi le agarra un infarto de solo imaginar a dónde lo llevarían o qué carajos le harían. –¡Es él! ¡Es él! –Y puede que fuera por eso que no se resistió en señalar a Mors en su lugar, al igual que los demás como si fuera un reflejo ¿Qué? No quería arriesgarse a bebidas raras o strippers privados, Mors era el único soltero presente a sacrificar y con algo de suerte tal vez el hijo de Reficul lograría que los echaran o al menos, que los cambiaran a una mesa más cómoda.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Ok, es cierto que se le hacía muy familiar de algún lado la tal Chlomaki, pero no sabía de dónde y si la conocía. Ni siquiera pudo meditarlo porque Licorice le echó directamente el muerto a él, al igual que el resto ¡¿Y él que hizo para ganarse aquello además de enamorarse de la novia de su amigo?! Para colmo, los demás también le señalaron ¡Traidores! ¡Sucios traidores!

-¡Qué bien! ¡Tienes suerte hoy, ojos de pez! –Rio la bruja.

-Sorry men...pero debes sacrificarte por el equipo. –Habló con pesar el verdadero novio, mientras le palmeaba el hombro.

-¡¿SACRIFICARME?! ¡PERO TÚ…! ¡¿POR QUÉ USTEDES…?! ¡AGH!

Emalf imitó a Licorice, con el mismo gesto de pena. –Perdona, viejo. Pero tú no tienes una novia que mataría a cualquiera que te coquetee… E incluso que es capaz de ponerle un collar de perro durante todo el día como castigo. –Se relajó, aparentemente su trasero estaba a salvo este día.

-¡Jujuju! ¡No temas, cariño! La buena y confiable Chlomaki solo quiere mostrarte un bonito regalo que mandaron para ti~ Pero debes acompañarme~ Puedes estar tranquilo, no muerdo, aunque si he rasguñado cocodrilos ¡Huhuhuhu! –Canturreó con una sonrisa antes de "secuestrar al novio" por un rato en medio de todas esas personas. Mors no puso impedimentos, pero volteó mientras se alejaba con la bruja solo para levantarles a sus compañeros el dedo del medio.

-Fue un placer conocerlo. –Sentenció con pesar, Licorice, antes de voltear hacia el mesero con disfraz de cocodrilo. -Yo solo quiero un jugo de naranja. –Afortunadamente, Emalf se puso altera apenas lo escuchó, y se adelantó para que cancelaran el pedido.

-¡NO! ¡NO LE TRAIGAN JUGO! ¡NO!

El mesero ni se inmutó, solo se alzó de hombros sin darles importancia. –Bien, jugo de naranja. Vuelvo en un rato.

-¡Mejor que sean 5 vasos! ¡Debo brindar por la pésima suerte de mi amigo y mi vida! –Añadió, ignorando las quejas de Emalf. Tuvo un muy mal día y pensaba ahogar sus penas con algo. –Solo es un poco... No creo que pase nada.

-¿Pedirán algo más?

-Agh… Ya que estamos yo quiero vodka, por favor. –Suspiró resignado el demonio sin gafas. A lo cual Fungas asintió terminando de anotar para luego retirarse.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa con el jugo? –Preguntó Kcalb, sin entender el drama que habían comenzado por ello. –¿Por qué no debe tomarlo...?

¡Vamos! ¡Solo era jugo! Lo entendería si fuera alcohol o algo pero... Así no lo entendía.

(…)

-Ah... Ya entendí por qué. –Sollozó en compañía del resto que observaba y oía con horror al futuro novio cantar con todo el dolor de su alma. Al parecer si había karaoke en ese lugar, para mala suerte de todos.

-I don't even care~ Cause I'm so fucking scared~ I'm a fool for yoooouuuuu~ -Sí, ese era Licorice en el escenario cantando entre llanto e hipo luego de su vaso número 56 de jugo de naranja. Estaba totalmente ebrio así como destrozado de corazón. Ni parecía que debía estar feliz por casarse o algo así. –I'm a fool for yoooouuuuu~

-Emalf, dinos que se callará alguna vez... Por favor. –A este ritmo no sobrevivirían para la boda. Y en cuanto a Mors? Ya lo habían devuelto a ellos aunque lucía algo... Traumatizado, y no se debía al canto desafinado de Licorice.

-Yo no creo que lo haga… -El aludido golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa, rogando clemencia al cielo. Le había advertido a su amigo no pasarse con el jugo, pero lo ignoró olímpicamente valiéndole verga el desastre que podría causar y se tragó toda una jarra o más. Trató de detenerle, pero Licorice tenía una fuerza brutal al estar en ese estado, y los demás no ayudaron mucho porque no estaban enterados del efecto que causaban los dulces cítricos naranjos con el diablo. Al principio creyeron que se trataba de una broma, pero ver su rostro tenuemente enrojecido y su extraño hablar confirmaba las alegaciones del pobre Emalf… Licorice estaba borracho.

-Jamás me escuchan… -Se lamentó lloriqueado. Oh, Poemi ¿Por qué no viniste a secuestrarlo cuanto antes? Ya no quería lidiar con todo esto. Era el único que estaba enterado de los sentimientos de dicho novio hacia su madre y temía no poder hacer que este mantuviera el secreto por sí mismo con tanta vitamina C en su organismo. Aunque… Si los demás se emborracharan, estaría prácticamente fuera de peligro ¡Los borrachos nunca recuerdan nada del día anterior! ¿Verdad?

Miró la botella de Vodka que le habían traído, aun no le había dado un solo trago por soportar al ebrio de su amigo, pero ahora le encontraría utilidad y haría provecho de su falta de color. Por lo cual, sin que nadie mirara, empezó a servir jugo en los vasos, agregándole considerables cantidades de Vodka y volviendo a esconder la botella bajo la mesa.

-Oye… Kcalb ¿Por qué mejor no lo ignoras y bebes algo de jugo también? Te hará bien… -Dijo calmadamente, ofreciéndole el vaso con la sonrisa más inocente que tenía en su repertorio.

-Ya qué… Aun no entiendo ¿Cómo es posible siquiera embriagarse con jugo de naranja...? -preguntó al aire mientras miraba con profundo desconcierto a la extraña naturaleza del diablo más joven, bebiéndose su "jugo". –¿Uh?... Sabe raro... Uhn, no importa. –Seguro fue solo que le faltaba más azúcar para su propio gusto. Solía pasarle frecuentemente.

-¿Yo que voy a saber? La familia de Licorice es rara… Satanick vomita sangre púrpura, Ivlis se pone de zanahoria al enojarse, Igls tiene ojos mortales que quemarían todo el Jardín Gris si los abriera y Adauchi… Ñah, él no tiene nada de raro, pero está en la edad de la rebeldía y no tiene cuernos. –Explicó rápidamente masajeando sus sienes. No podía explicar algo que apenas descubrió ayer y no se tomó el tiempo de investigar, así que se conformaría con pensar que era parte de su extraña genética.

-¡No debimos darle jugo! ¡Se está descontrolando! ¡¿Qué le voy a decir a Ivlis?! –Sin siquiera pensarlo, Glasses le arrebató uno de los vasos a Emalf apenas este se lo ofreció sin que le pusieran resistencia, y empezó a beber para calmar los nervios. Él solo quería un día tranquilo, pero la diosa del jardín Gris se lo había impedido con el asunto de la despedida de soltero ¿Era mucho pedir conservar algo de su dignidad? –¡Esto es horrible!

-Tranquilo, Glasses... Licorice ya es mayor de edad y solo es jugo. Seguro mañana en la mañana estará bien. –Suspiró Sullivan, bebiendo también de los vasos que Emalf les ofrecía, sin detenerse a pensar por un segundo en el sabor extraño del supuesto jugo.

-Espero… O nos matarán a todos… -Suspiró tratando de ahogar la preocupación en su vaso de jugo, notando un sabor raro, pero ignorándolo. Tal vez era la mala calidad del bar… Quién sabe.

-Los odio tanto… Me pagarán el psicólogo… -Seguía mascullando el demonio de ojos carmín, con la mirada perdida sobre la mesa. Chlomaki no había especificado nada sobre la sorpresa… Y logró el objetivo, sorprenderlo. Era un milagro que siguiera siendo virgen después de todo, porque de no ser así se hubiese lanzado a los golpes contra Licorice hasta arrancarle los cuernos de una sola vez. En realidad, consideró arrancarle la puta corbata, pero se le hizo un poco tarde para eso, pues él ya estaba en el escenario cantando hasta hacer explotar los estéreos. –Necesito terapia…

-¿Tan malo fue...? –El ángel jefe arqueó una ceja hacia el demonio que rato atrás fue "sacrificado", mientras bebía con calma. Él si era consciente del alcohol en la bebida, no era difícil notarlo para él, pero le daba igual. Quería olvidar esta noche lo más pronto posible.

-No preguntes, por favor… -No daría información al respecto, no quería acordarse ni de las esposas, ni los látigos, ni nada… Tenía suerte de haber escapado virgen, es más, todos tenían suerte ¡Porque de ser así le contaría a Reficul y ella se los cargaría!

-Todos sufrimos esta noche, compañeros. –Habló Sullivan en un tono bajo y melancólico. La mezcla del alcohol que tanto odiaba, sus propias depresiones y las canciones de desamor de su joven amo no lo ayudaban mucho que digamos a que mantuviera la compostura. –Ay... ¡MI MUJER ME ABANDONÓ, GLASSES! –Lloriqueó tristemente en su hombro antes de unirse al canto del festejado. Era la despedida de soltero más deprimente de toda la historia de los mundos. –¿YA PARA QUE VIVO?! ¡Olivia!

-¿Eh? ¿Q-Qué diablos, señor Sullivan?... –Vamos, el demonio tampoco se iría a poner depresivo ¿Cierto?... Lo peor es que quería evitar comentar algo como "¡LO SABÍA, INCESTUOSO!" pero se lo guardaba para no empeorarlo. –Dios… Esto no puede estar pasando… -Se lamentó tragándose todo el contenido de su vaso, extrañándose al sentirse más ligero y despreocupado. –Uhn… Kiku… ¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora?... Ay…

Emalf con suerte estaba procesando los lloriqueos de Sullivan como para preocuparse en seguir llenando los vasos. –¿Acaba de decir…? –Ok, ok… Aparentemente Licorice no era el único que le iba al incesto entre ellos ¡Nuevo descubrimiento! Esperaba no olvidarlo en la mañana, quería causar polémica en el grupo.

Mors bufó, hasta los cuernos de tantos lloriqueos ajenos. –Son unos llorones, me tocó la peor parte a mí y no digo nada… -Rodó los ojos, desviando entonces su atención hasta el diablo cantante. Era extraño que los demás ignoraran su actitud tan deprimente, era bastante obvio que no mostraba signos de felicidad por su futura boda. Sullivan había comentado hace rato que quizás temía ya no tener la misma libertad que antes pero… ¿De qué rayos hablaba? Licorice no notaría la diferencia entre su vida anterior y la de casado. Nunca salía a fiestas, era calmado y correcto, ya de por sí parecía estar casado con Revlis… Lo único que cambiaba era que a partir de ahora viviría en el jardín Gris lejos de Ivlis.

 _Pffff, por qué me sorprendo… Debo ser el único idiota aparte de Emalf que sabe lo que pasa._

Aún estaba furioso con respecto a ese tema. No le sentaba bien meterse en asuntos de pareja, a decir verdad, aún más si su amiga querida estaba incluida en eso… Pero no podía ignorar el engaño de Licorice. Lo que menos deseaba era que Revlis estuviera en un matrimonio sin amor, y no es que deseara arruinar la boda por sus celos, no. De no haberse enterado de todo probablemente no sería más que un invitado callado en la boda.

Quería que Revlis se enterara de esto, pero ¿Cómo? Licorice ya había demostrado no tener el valor para hacerlo en estado sobrio. Y es por eso… Que antes de partir a la despedida con todos, había ido con Grora a pedirle un grabador. Planeaba sacarle toda la verdad a Licorice en su estado ebrio y honesto, pero antes tenía que deshacerse de Emalf. No era estúpido, y sabía que él intentaría detenerlo.

¿Acaso lo creía estúpido como para no haber notado que estaba tratando de embriagar a todos con Vodka? Lo había notado desde que le ofreció el vaso de jugo y pareció esconder algo debajo de la mesa, sin contar que reconocería donde fuera ese olor fuerte mezclado con aroma cítrico. Reficul le había enseñado mucho sobre alcohol, en especial de esa bebida transparente ideal para mezclar con jugos de frutas.

Pero no importaba… Usaría el plan de Emalf en su contra.

-Oye… Emalf… ¿No has notado muy raro a Licorice? –Alzó una ceja, fijándose con éxito como el demonio miraba a todos lados con una sonrisa nerviosa y sudaba en frío. Era cuestión de tiempo para que Licorice soltara toda la sopa sobre ellos. Estaba borracho, podría ocurrir… Y no se lo perdería por nada, quería escucharlo de su propia boca y directamente.

-P-Para nada… ¿Qué dices? ¿Raro, él? Estás imaginando cosas.

-Ahora que lo mencionas… No ha dejado de llorar y lamentarse de su vida… Sin contar que está cantando una de esas canciones donde te rompen el corazón o algo así. –Comentó Glasses.

-¡Tonterías! Es solo que… ¡N-Nos gusta esa canción! ¡Sí! ¡¿N-No se la saben?! ¡Cantemos juntos! –Sin embargo, mientras él hacía sus burdos intentos por distraer a todo mundo de ese asunto, no notaba que Mors llenaba los vasos ajenos con la misma mezcla alcohólica y frutal que él hizo. –¡Tell me pretty lies! ¡Look me in the face! ¡Tell me what you love me even this is fake! ¡Cause I don't fucking care in all!

-Sí, sí, ya entendimos. Deja de aturdirnos. –Protestó el diablo albino.

-¡Ok! –Suspiró de alivio volviéndose a sentar y bebiendo de su vaso con calma. Estaba a salvo… Por ahora, porque ni siquiera él fue capaz de notar el sabor diferente de la bebida, y al haber visto que Mors se la acercaba no sospechó nada.

Wodahs no tardó en echarse unas risas. –Se nota que es difícil aburrirse con su compañía, muchachos... –De verdad, todos allí estaban chiflados a su manera, aunque a Mors no le hacía mucha gracia.

-Oh… Cállate… Siento que estoy en un loquero. Tan solo mira a ese par de regaderas. –Habló, refiriéndose a Sullivan y Licorice, que se encontraban sobre el escenario cantando juntos.

-¡MESHERO! ¡OTRA ***Hic*** JARRA MÁSH! QUIERO AHOGARME SHI SHE PUEDE... AGH! –Chilló el más alto al terminar la canción y mirando el tablero con cansancio... Pero de vivir. Era curioso, muchos decían que beber los hacía "felices" pero él solo se sentía más miserable y solo con cada sorbo. –Mira Sullivan ***Hic*** ¡M-Mi canshión favorita... Ay! ¡Me recuerda a mi vishda amorosha... Bella... Dolorosha... ***Hic***! ¡AY! La o-odio... ***Hic**!

-¡S-Somos dos, men! Somos dos. –Asintió con algunos lagrimones en sus ojos ¡Por Vicers! Esa canción le recordaba tanto a Olivia... Y estaba tan ebrio como para ignorar que Licorice admitió abiertamente que odiaba su propia vida amorosa a pesar de estar por casarse en menos de 24 horas. Eso daba igual, ahora lo importante era tomar la sombrillita de su bebida y usarla de micrófono. –¡Todo iba bien, te mentí solo lo callé! ¡Quiero en verdad que detengas este caminar! ¡Bwaaah! ¡Oliviaaaaahhh!

-¡Eso... ***Hic***! ¡Sin pena y con... ***Hic***! Orgullo! Ay... –Se removió un poco quitándose la corbata para secar un poco sus lágrimas y arrancarle la garra de jugo a un sorprendido cocodrilo, quién recién llegaba con los pedidos a su mesa. –Graciash, Sr. Coco.

-No me pagan lo suficiente para esto... –Susurró Fungas, antes de dejar las demás bebidas sobre la mesa y seguir con lo suyo. –Locos…

-¡PUEDO SHENTIR! ¡LA LUZ SOBRE MÍ, MUY PRONTO SHE VA A EXTINGUIR! ¡ME SHIENTO TAN SHOLO! –Casi si parecía más un condenado a muerte que un novio. Toda esa vitamina C en su cuerpo solo exponía el intenso dolor que aún lo aquejaba por lo sucedido en el vals. Ivlis... Ivlis... ¡Ivlis! Solo él rondaba sus pensamientos, aquel mágico vals y el fatídico final de todo. Era tan injusto. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser así? Ya no valía la pena pensarlo, solo seguiría cantando desafinadamente. -¡NO LLORARÉ! ¡NO LLORARÉ! ¡PUESH DESHÍRTELO YO ANHELÉ! ¡NO ME ABANDONES!

-¡No me abandonesh! ¡B-Bwaaah! –Le siguió el cuervo, abrazándose a él del hombro y continuando su llanto.

-¿Ven de lo que hablo? Están locos. –Murmuró Mors, aprovechándose de la distracción de todos al observar al par de dementes cantando para derramar todo lo que quedaba de Vodka en la jarra de jugo. Daba igual, él ya había bebido unos cuantos vasos de jugo inocente para disimular. A partir de aquí solo faltaba que todos los demás se ahogaran con la segunda jarra.

Emalf revisó debajo de la mesa con una mirada rápida, desconcertándose al no encontrar la botella, pero valiéndole verga. Ya había logrado que los demás bebieran lo suficiente como para tenerlos ebrios en un rato más, así que se despreocuparía y bebería de lo que les habían traído con toda ingenuidad. –Uhn… ¿Qué les pasa, chicos? Se ven… Mareados… -Sonrió malicioso notando como los demás empezaban a verse afectados por el alcohol.

Si pudiese reírse como un gran villano de película lo haría, pero sería muy sospechoso. En poco rato ya estaría a salvo de que Licorice revelara su secreto con los demás conscientes. Aunque… Su objetivo principal era Mors, Kcalb y Wodahs, pues estos tenían más conexión con la futura novia, no quería problemas ¡Tal vez era ilegal!... Eso creía… ¡Pero era por una buena causa! Ya no había que temer, Kcalb era de poca resistencia, y quería creer que la falta de costumbre de los demás los hacía igual de débiles, como Wodahs… Que cabeceaba a medio dormir.

Glasses fue el primero en responder, moviendo su brazo con poca coordinación, casi golpeando a Mors en el proceso. –¿Mareadosh…? No shé de qué hablash… Ay bueno… ¿Qué imporshta? ¡Todosh pashamosh por algo peor que un mareo, Emalfsh! –Otro pobre demonio que cayó en los efectos de la ebriedad… Y para colmo, también se quería lamentar de muchas cosas.

-Oye… Mors… ¿Y tú no te sientes más mareado?... –Cabeceó inconscientemente sin notar la sonrisa maliciosa del hijo de Reficul y cómo mientras él se tallaba los ojos y seguía bebiendo, solo caía en la trampa perfecta del mencionado, que solo para fingir inocencia imitó como pudo el tono ebrio del resto.

-Un poco… Shi… ¡Deberíamosh cantarsh a ver shi she nosh pasha! –Su actuación era pésima, pero ellos estaban tan ebrios que no lo notarían.

-¡La vida vale verga, shicosh! ¡Todosh shomosh pashiveadosh o nosh dejan! ¡Bwaaah! –Glasses ni tenía la cordura para procesar algo de los lamentos de su hermano y jefe, estaba hundido en su propia miseria… Su rara miseria. –¡Pídele que nosh devuelvan nueshtrosh shueñosh y eshperanshash!

-Nueshtrosh shueñosh… -Bufó Kcalb, antes de darse un trago completo de su vaso, sintiéndose extraño con cada sorbo y a la vez identificándose con los lamentos de Glasses. -¡Shiiii...! Quiero... ***Hic*** ¡Mi eshperansha y shueñosh otra vezh de nuevo...! ¡ETHIWWW! ¡DEVUELVEMELOSH... AY! ¡Mareosh! ¡Mareosh! ¡Mareosh! ***Hic*** ¡Hahahaha! ¡Me shiento como en un carushel!

-Uhn... Shi... Lo que... ***Hic*** Ellosh... Dijeron... Ay... –Balbuceó Wodahs, algo mareado antes de caer dormido de cara a su mesa. Sí, el exceso de alcohol lo dormía como un tronco luego del doceavo trago. –Ugh... Oshazuke... Mnh...

-¿Sueños y esperanzas? Ah… Perdonen, no tenemos de esas… -Murmuró risueña, Chlomaki, observando a todos enloquecer. No sabía cómo era posible que se emborracharan así si solo les habían traído jugo de naranja, pero la vida privada y médica de sus clientes no era su asunto mientras no rompieran nada. Por lo cual solo siguió riendo en lo que palmeaba la espalda de su pareja y se alejaba con él a atender otra mesa. Haber tomado el puesto en la biblioteca ya no sonaba tan malo después de esto, al menos para él, ella sí se estaba divirtiendo. –Ya, ya… Nos pagarán por esto… ¡Y vamos a comprar los suéteres de pareja, sí! ¿Verdad, señor Coco?

-Sí, sí, sí. Lo que digas... –Suspiró resignado mientras se preparaba para servir otra mesa. Bueno, al menos aquí era difícil aburrirse con tantos locos cerca. –¡Y los piyamas en conjunto! ¡No olvides los piyamas! –Esa eran de sus únicas motivaciones para no haber renunciado al primer día de este empleo. Le encantaría ver a su novia con un bonito pijama de seda negro... Y quién sabe, ahorrar un poco para su impredecible futuro a su lado. Lo normal en un cocodrilo y su lady.

-¡Cierto, cierto! Lo había olvidado… Esos que vimos en la tienda eran divinos. –Todavía tenía muchos planes y más de una cosa en mente que conseguir con sus ahorros, pero fuera de desalentarla le emocionaba trabajar con su querido cocodrilo, quizás podrían pagar una buena recepción de boda con este trabajo… ¡Vender pociones no te soluciona la vida! En Pitch Black World no había tantos trabajos decentes para una bruja como ella como parecía. Además, sus reacciones ante cada nuevo tipo de borracho loco que debían atender no tenían precio. –Una vez los consigamos esto valdrá la pena.

-Sí, solo espero que a Lobco le vaya mejor. –La pobre langosta tuvo la suerte de conseguir un empleo de mesera en una futura boda. Al menos eso le garantizaría pastel gratis y su seguridad. Aún seguían traumados con la amenaza de Cherryblod en volver a poner en riesgo a su hija... Y eso que ya pasaron años de su rescate.

-Mh… Seguramente le va bien, le pagan mucho y Cherryblod amenazó a los clientes para que no permitieran que le pase nada. –Le sorprendía cuan rápidamente la peli roja quería ser independiente, después de todo no le gustaba despegarse mucho de su amado padre. Quizás se debía a que después de lo ocurrido con Roc le había dado un trauma y se la pasaba cerca de ella, por lo que no había necesidad de buscarlo… Él solito llegaba hasta Lobco.

-Sigo insistiendo que devolverla al mar es más seguro para ella. –Estaba al tanto de la mala suerte de la pelirroja estando lejos del mar, pero fue muy insistente y firme cuando les habló de su trabajo, que supuestamente era en un mundo seguro.

-Lo sé… Pero ya sabes, quiere ser adulta, superar su miedo y blah blah blah… Estará bien. –Ciertamente, la pobre había vuelto de su rescate con un profundo miedo hacia los hombres y salir de casa, pero no fue nada que el peli rosado, su esposa y el cariño pudieran resolver.

Qué pena que ella se ganó golpes por ello ¡Eh! ¡Que ella también se había sentido mal por eso! Lobco era muy amable, qué pena que haya pasado por cosas tan feas en mano de ese despreciable demonio. Realmente le hubiera gustado estar presente cuando Cherryblod lo despellejó.

-Eso espero. –Murmuró recordando con cierto pesar el asunto. No le había sabido muy bien enterarse de lo mal que su colega la pasó en Pitch Black World pero estaba feliz por su actual progreso. Fue horrible visitarla y que incluso a él le temiera. –Es bueno que desee superarse a sí misma y no permita que lo malo congele su vida. Me recuerda a mi lady~ -Ronroneó a su oído antes de adelantarse a otra mesa, regalándole una sonrisa media. A pesar de sus propias quejas y por cada rara situación que este nuevo empleo le hiciera enfrentar, era feliz de ver como poco a poco sus deseos por hallar la felicidad junto a su adorada bruja cada vez estuviera más cerca.

-Hohoho, Fungas. Me halagas, aunque tenemos que admitir que al menos no la veremos a ella tratando con tipos como estos ¿Verdad? –Rieron juntos, alejándose del grupo de ebrios. Ya habían terminado de atenderlos por ahora. En otro momento volverían a verlos cuando fuera necesario, por ahora los dejaría seguir hablando payasadas.

-¡Oigan shicosh! ¿Qué shueñosh lesh quitaron? –Preguntó Emalf, casi volcando el contenido de su vaso al señalar a ambos, riéndose de paso cuando Wodahs cayó de cara en la mesa. Vaso tras vaso, él también había terminado como los demás, con tanto alcohol en sangre que ya hasta había olvidado su plan de evitar que Licorice desembuchara delante de sobrios que conozcan.

-¡Yo quería sher una diva famosha y preshentarme en todosh losh mundosh! ¡Pero mish padresh querían que fueshe un puto! Mish shueñosh… ¡MISH SHUEÑOSH, EMALFSH! ¡ME LOSH TIRARON A LA MIERDA! –Sollozó abiertamente dejando al pobre de Mors algo perturbado ¿Glasses una diva famosa? Ok, eso definitivamente no quería verlo. –¡Hubiera sido un cantante shin igual! Ay… ¡PERO AHORA SHOY UN AMARGADO CON LENTESH OSHCUROSH! ¡LO ÚNICO BUENO ESH QUE YA NO SHOY VIRGEN!

-¿Qué cosa dijiste? –Ahora mismo agradecía ser el único sobrio ¡¿Qué mierda acababa de escuchar?! ¡Este era el segundo secreto impactante de la noche y eso que aún no conseguía hacer a Licorice hablar!

-¿Eh?... ¡QUE NO SHOY VIRGEN! Mi querida shereshita y yo lo consumamosh hashe musho pero… Ñeh, no me gushtaría que mish padresh she emoshionen con esho… ¡Llevo añosh ocultándolo! ¡Increíble que nunca lo shupieran! Creo que… Esh másh sheguro cuando el sheñor cuervo no eshtá en casha… ¡Ashí nadie she entera! ¡Hahahaha! ¡Pero no me dejen sholo! ¡Hablen de shush shueñosh!

Mors no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo. Había embriagado a todos para sacarle secretos a Licorice, pero esto no podía desperdiciarlo. –Rayos, esto se puso bueno.

-¡IO QUERÍA GANAR EN EL STRIPPSH POKER PERO ESHA ENANA NO ME DEJA! ¡AY! ¡Y SHE SHIGUE COMIENDO MISH PASHTELES! ¡ETI MALA! ¡ME OPRIME ***Hic*** Y NO COMO ME GUSHTARÍA! –Lloriqueó a la par de Glasses, ignorando las idioteces y secretos que se iban dejando a la luz.

-E-Eh… Kcalb, creí que no te gustaba que te dominaran.

-¡¿Ehhh? Ah... Sheh... Pero me encanta cuando ella lo hashe ***Hic*** Tan linda, loli y más vieja que yo. Me shiento lolicon pero... ¡Bah! ¡No importa~! ¡Ella es mayor! ¿Y saben…? Quiero... Quiero ir con Eti y darle hermanitosh a Revlish~ P-Pero no... ¡Shhhh! ¡Esh shecreto...! ¡H-hahahahaha! ¡Me uno a la idea de Glashesh! ¡No sher virginio esh lo mejorsh! ***Hic*** ¡ESH MEJORSH QUE SERSH UN TSUNDERE AMAGADOSH! ¡Hahahaha! –Casi cae de la silla antes de mirarlos más que solo mareado. -¿Lesh digo un... ***Hic*** secreto mash...? Creo que mi yerno esh gay... ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! –Listo, ya perdieron a Kcalb. Aunque no sabían lo acertado que iba.

-Tienes más razón de lo que crees, viejo.

-¡Caieshen! ¡No coman waifus ante los shufridosh en el amorsh de mierda! ¡Bwahhhh! ¡Olivia! Kurotshuno... O como te llamesh ***Hic*** ¡Noticea a tu padre! ¡Bwahhhh! –Ni le importaba oír que su subordinado follaba mientras él no estaba, su miseria era más importante.

-Bueno, chicos… Hoy Mors, o sea yo, tengo el control. Espero que hablen mucho.

Oh sí, iba a disfrutar esto como nunca. Y no se equivocó, puesto que mientras pasaba el rato, todos se ponían más y más ebrios, hasta que perdieron completamente la razón y no hubo más que exprimirles. Sinceramente, se estaba divirtiendo, incluso si todos estaban llorando como magdalenas.

Licorice… Él seguía sollozando en el escenario. Ya había pasado un largo rato desde que prácticamente todos a su alrededor terminaron más ebrios que nunca, pero él ya no prestaba atención a ello. Solo continuaba su lloriqueo en lo que buscaba con cual canción seguir, aunque solo encontraba puras canciones románticas. –¡Ay... Ay! Bwaaah... Ayayayay ¡Ay! ¡Vashanse a la verga con shu amorsh! ¡Esho no exishte!

Sullivan seguía su llanto, ya dejando sus canciones de lado y marcando torpemente a su hija. Ya iba por 23 mensajes de voz donde se lamentaba y alegaba su profundo y evidentemente, incestuoso amor sin que nada ni nadie lo detuviera. Si... Iba a lamentar esto cuando recuperara el sentido, pero de todos modos no pensaba detenerse. –O-Olivia... ¡OLIVIA! ¡BWAHHH! ¡¿POR QUÉ ODIASH A PAPÁ?! ¡SHI YO TE AMO! ¡BWAHHHH! ¡Olivia!

Kcalb por otro lado pasaba de los llorones y picaba risueñamente a Wodahs, que parecía estar muerto aunque solo dormitaba. –Hershmanito... ¿Estash muerto...? ¡No muerash! ¡Quiero mish sobrinosh antesh! ¡Hahahahaha!

Glasses y Emalf solo se dignaban en hacerle compañía al diablo albino, participando en su estupidez y soltando comentarios tontos cada tanto. –Qué curiosho que él inshishtiera en que le dierash shobrinosh pero al final él no lo hishiera ¿Verdad? ¡La realidad esh muy shishtosha!

-¡Te eshtafaron, viejo!

-¡Oie! ¡Esho es cierto! –Chilló antes de palmear con fuerza la espalda de su hermano para mandarlo al carajo por ello, aunque ni con ello despertó el pobre ángel. –¡Pendejo! ¡Yo también quiero shobrinosh para mimarsh! ¡No se vale hijo de…! ¡Ay no shé! ¡Pero no se vale!

-Ño... ¡No... No! ¡Argh! ¡Malditash canshiones de amorsh! ¡Dejen de burlarshe de mi péshima shuerte!

 _Uhn… Bueno, ya tengo el camino libre con este zoquete._

Miró a su alrededor algo incómodo. Había logrado no beber nada y fingir con éxito, así que Emalf también había caído ante los efectos del alcohol, pero todos andaban deprimidos por cualquier estupidez que ya no se divertía tanto como cuando empezaron a hablar de sus problemas ¿Seguro de que esto era una despedida de soltero? Más bien parecía un club de inadaptados con problemas amorosos o sentimentales.

Tenía suerte de no terminar como ellos, no quería ir diciendo por ahí lo loco que estaba por su amiga albina… Si es que él se ponía en plan depresivo como los otros.

Dejando de lado ese asunto, se concentró más en acercarse a Licorice y llamarle la atención saludando en silencio con su mano, antes de que el pobre diablo ebrio se le apoyara en sus hombros. Joder… Se nota que no era el mismo niño ligero de antes, pesaba como la puta madre.

-¡Morsh! ¡Ven! ¡Cantemosh juntosh, Ojosh de pesh! –Exclamó, apenas logrando sostenerse de sus hombros. –¡Eshtoy taaaaan triste, Morsh! ¡Aiudame! ¡Tu eresh mayor! ¡Aiudame! Bwahhh!

-Seguro… Pero primero hablemos un rato, ayudará a que te sientas menos miserable. –Se esforzó para hacerlo sentarse o dejarlo quieto, pues Licorice no se quedaba tranquilo en ese estado. Cuando finalmente lo logró y se aseguró de que el resto seguía ocupado en lo que sea que estuviesen haciendo, decidió que debía poner el plan en acción. –¿Por qué andas tan triste? No pareces muy feliz por tu boda… Hasta dices que tienes una pésima vida amorosa ¿Has tenido problemas con Revlis?

-¡Quiero dejarsh de sher miserable, ojosh de pezh! –Ni siquiera parecía consciente del estado sobrio del hijo de Reficul, dejándose guiar por este a un asiento, apenas siendo ayudado para no tropezar. Era torpe e hiperactivo cuando los cítricos se le subían la cabeza. –¿Uh? ¿Revlish? Noooo! Ella esh perfecta~ Nunca se enoja, esh bonita, amable y hashta comprenshiva... Ay… Tan perfecta... Como todo el mundo lo dishe... ***Hip*** ¡Pero esho ya lo sabesh, Morsh! ¡Tú la conoshesh incluso mejorsh que yo! ¡Hahahaha!

-Oh, sí… Revlis es maravillosa. –Asientió, dejándose llevar por su descripción de la linda albina visualizando entonces su bonita imagen sonriente en su mente, solo para después darse cuenta de que se estaba desconcentrando del tema central y debía sacudir la cabeza. Ya, Mors… Auto control. De cualquier manera, no tuvo tiempo de deprimirse por sus palabras, pues Licorice le soltó una "leve" palmada en su hombro que casi lo tira a la mierda a él y de paso a su grabadora, que se hizo pedazos en el impacto. Esa brutalidad lo regresó a la realidad y de paso le hizo percatarse de lo peligroso que era su amigo cuando bebía jugo. Se notaba que no era el mismo niño de antes, ese al menos lo golpeaba y no le dolía ni un poco. –A-ay… Golpeas fuerte…

-Ay... Ay... Tu deberíash ser el novio, Morsh... Revlish inshiste en que eresh gay, pero no le creo... Tu eresh bueno...Yo soy miserable y trishte. –El motivo de toda su miseria sentimental no dejó de dar vueltas a su cabeza en toda la noche

-E-espera… ¿Cómo? –Su rostro adquirió el color de un tomate al imaginarse a sí mismo en el altar con la pronunciada jovencita… Vale, no entendía por qué alguien lo creería gay si no mostraba las pistas o las sospechas de acercarse a serlo… Alto ¿A eso se debían las insinuaciones constantes de la semi diosa? ¿Ella lo creía… gay? ¡Que no buscara nada con ninguna chica no lo volvía homo! ¡¿Cierto?! De solo imaginar que su amiga creía eso de él, sentía herido su orgullo... Se estaba perdiendo de nuevo. Afortunadamente, de nuevo fue sacado de esos pensamientos gracias a las deprimentes palabras del diablo.

-Ay... ¡Duele, Morsh! Quiero... Lo quiero y amo tanto... ***Hic*** Pero no fue correshpondido... ¡Y nunca lo sherá!

-Lo siento mucho, yo… Sé cómo se siente… -Murmuró sin molestarse en ocultarlo. Estaba borracho, no lo recordaría y no corría riesgo. Debía admitir, le daba mucha lástima verlo así de triste, pero… Vamos, estaba ebrio. Al día siguiente, o quizás con un vaso de agua estaría como nuevo otra vez y esto solo sería un recuerdo borroso. En ello… Se encargaría de levantar la grabadora del suelo, sin notar lo averiada que estaba. –Pero… Dime, amigo ¿Quién es el chico que te hace sufrir tanto? –Licorice no tenía filtro y todo lo que pensaba escapaba de sus labios sin reparo alguno. Estaba a merced del interrogatorio del mayor y nada lo salvaría.

-¡Bwaahhh! ¡N-No es justo! ¡Yo sí lo amo, ojosh de pesh! ¡Pero escogió a otro y duele feo! Bwaahh... Dices… ¿Quién? Esh mi vida... Mi mundo... Mi diosh... Mi todo... ¡Es mi…! –Pero calló al instante.

Unos cánticos de ebrio lo interrumpieron, al igual que la silueta del mismo acercándose con una botella en la mano. Mors bufó, fastidiado de que lo hayan arruinado justo cuando ya tenía a Licorice donde lo quería. Creyó que se trataba de Emalf, pero al voltear y comprobar que no era así tragó saliva nerviosamente percatándose entonces de por qué el diablo había callado tan abruptamente.

Esa voz... ¡INCLUSO EBRIO LA RECONOCERÍA EN CUALQUIER LUGAR!

-Ay, esto tiene que ser broma. –Maldijo notoriamente nervioso, al ver que efectivamente no estaba equivocado. –A-Adauchi… ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?... Ahora… ¡Justo en esta parte del inmenso bar! –Ebrio o no, a millas se notaba el odio chispeante en el diablo y no quería formar parte de un pleito si a este se le daba por reaccionar violentamente en cualquier momento.

-¿Neeeeh?... ¿Quién me habla…? ¿Quién eresh…? ¿Ojosh… de pesh? ¿Qué hashesh aquí…? ¡VINISHTE A EMBORRASHARTE Y NO ME INVITASHTE, IDIOTA! –Se quejó señalándolo acusatoriamente, sin ser consciente de la presencia de su medio hermano. Había venido a celebrar con su novia y su amiga después de otro trabajo bien hecho donde les habían pagado bastante bien como para darse este pequeño lujo.

A decir verdad, no había planeado emborracharse tanto, pero Ver lo había retado a un concurso de beber, el que más aguantaba ganaba… Obviamente ella ganó y él se perdió entre tanta gente.

-No me puedo creer que justo ahora tengas que aparecer. En el peor momento posib-

-Tú... –Mors calló al instante, sabiendo que ya todo se iría al carajo. Licorice siseó con sus ojos chispeando de ira, aunque viera triple y apenas manejara su dicción. –¡ADAUCHI! ¡ABANDONADORSH DE MADRESH! –Chilló parándose de golpe e invocando sin aviso previo una lanza entre sus dedos. Bien, aquí iniciaba una guerra. –¡No me imporshta si vinishte con tush trillizosh! ¡Te voy a mashacrarsh! –Amenazó, aunque apenas y lograba enderezar su propia arma.

Sí, señores. Todos valieron verga a partir de ahora.

-¿Erh…? –Al escuchar que le llamaban, el demonio rubio fijó su vista en el ya armado diablo y rodó los ojos. Ebrio o no, era capaz de mantener la mitad de su buen juicio como para no asustarse por sus tontas amenazas. Conocía al mocoso desde hace tanto que no valía la pena asustarse, ya conocía su monólogo en defensa de Ivlis. –¿Tú…? ¡No empieshesh con tu eshtúpido parloteo shobre eshe pendejo! –No perdió tiempo y también apuntó su arma contra él ¿Qué rayos? ¡Él quería pasar una buena noche entre cerveza y risas! ¡No que le re calcaran una estupidez que no escuchaba desde hace años! Pensaba haberse librado del niño hace mucho, pero aparentemente no podía escapar de él… Maldita vida, maldito bar, malditos todos.

-¡Pendejo serásh tú! –Se quejó, balanceándose torpemente en su propio eje y aún sin terminar de diferenciar exitosamente al Adauchi real de sus "trillizos". –¡Pendejo abandonadorsh de madresh! ¡Esho eresh!

-¡Yo no lo abandoné! ¡El me abofeteó mi hermosha cara de cashanova! –Vamos, pasaran siglos o no, lo recordaba perfectamente. Ya no estaba en su dichosa época de rebeldía, pero no pensaba regresar y dejar su entretenida vida solo para que lo regañara su viejo. Se había planteado esa situación muchas veces y no le apetecía de su parte un sermón paterno… Aunque, él ya era adulto, no tendría sentido. En todo caso, le reclamarían y quería ahorrárselo.

-¡Ay! ¡Pobre bebito! ¿Te traigo un shupón o algo? ¡No seash marica! ¡Y de hershmosho no tienesh nada! –No estaba ni remotamente cerca de sus 5 sentidos, pero su desagrado hacia el demonio sin cuernos seguía firme y palpable. Y de igual modo dudaba que un tonto bofetón se comparara a todo lo que su adorada madre ya había pasado y sin recibir señales de vida de ese pelmazo.

-¡Shupón tu pushta madre! ¡Me dolió en la fraternidad e hirió mish shentimientosh! ¡Si a ti te ocurrieshe eshtaríash peor! –No era estúpido, solo estaba borracho. Emalf era muy bocón en ocasiones. –¡Por mí, puedesh quedartesh con tu tonta madre o lo que shea! ¡Sher mershenario esh mil veshesh mejorsh! ¡Nadie te manda y hashesh lo que quieresh!... ¡Bueno, Versh me manda, pero esha tiene permisho por sher mi cashi eshposha!

-¡Claro que me la quedaré! ¡Esh mi madre hershmosa y toda mía! ¡Shu! ¡Shu! ¡Tú sobrash y apeshtas! ¡Shu! ¡Shu! ¡El hermano alfa shoy yo! ¡Y eso esh mil vecesh mejorsh que sersh…! ¡Lo que sea que tu sheash! ***Hic*** ¡Me miman musho! ¡Beshos y abrazosh para mí! ¡Dulcesh para mí! ¡Buenash noshes para mí! ***Hic***

-¡LICORISH, ERESH UN BEBÉ TAMAÑO ADULTO, NO JODASH! ¡¿Acasho te arropaban hashta en tu adoleshenshia o qué?! –No quería imaginarlo tanto, aunque le daba risa, no estaba para eso.

 **-** ¡¿Y esho qué te imporshta?! ¡Tú ya no eresh mi hershmano! Sholo lo son Poemi, Emalfsh y virshginio... Ellosh shí son de fiarsh... Ya decía yo... Nunca confíesh en un "shin cuernos". –Nada de lo que decía tenía gran sentido, pero cargaba con todo el odio y celos que cualquier incestuoso de closet pudiera desear.

-¡OIE, SHI VASH A QUEJARTE DE MI FALTA DE CUERSHNOSH ENTONSHESH HÁBLALO CON TU APESHTOSHA MADRE!

-¿Qué tal si ambos bajan sus armas y… Nos vamos a sentar? –Mors se quiso interponer, pero ni siquiera pudo acercarse tanto antes de que Licorice le diera un leve empujón al costado.

-¡TÚ NO TE METASH OJOSH DE PESH! ¡ESHTO ESH ENTRE EL PENDEJO Y YO! –Asuntos familiares. Ellos sabrías arreglárselas. –¡Aléjate o podríash shalir herido!

Y en lo que Mors ya planeaba noquearlos a ambos con una silla, se acercaban caminando el par de chicas que habían venido al bar con Adauchi. El demonio se sintió tranquilo, con ellas presentes para controlar al rubio todo estaría bien.

-¡Oye, Adauchi! Al fin te encontra… ¿Uh? ¡Mors! ¿Qué hay? –Habló la demonio castaña cuando finalmente dio con su novio en medio de toda esa gente. En medio de su festejo de victoria se le había perdido de vista, pero ahora al fin veía porque no respondía a sus llamados.

-Pelea de ebrios, eso hay. –Masculló molesto.

-Qué pendejos. –Le sorprendía que Adauchi aún no cerrara este asunto con su familia y solo por orgullo ¡Vamos! ¿Cuántos siglos más debía esperar para socializar con su suegro y cuñados sin que iniciara una guerra campal?

-¡Hihihi! Al parecer hay cosas que nunca cambian~ -Rio su amiga de cabellos rosados, en lo que se acomodaban más cerca y sacaban su cámara. Obtendrían un bonito recuerdo de la idiotez de dos ebrios. Llevaban harto rato insultándose y al fin entraron en una pelea, puño a puño, patética.

Ni siquiera alcanzaban a golpearse el uno al otro, tenían muy mala coordinación… Y los gritos de "¡PELEA, PELEA!" de Laurentia y Ver Million no ayudaban en nada.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Pelea de bobos! –Festejó la demonio de flores al ver el lamentable y patético intento de combate entre el par de hermanos que ni teniéndose cara a cara lograban asestarse ni un rasguño.

-¡MIERDA, AYUDEN! ¡Se van a matar…! –Chilló Mors, hasta que observó cuan estúpida era la pelea. –Ah, olvídenlo…

Ver Million atinó a reírse palmeándole la espalda. –¿Ves? No te preocupes. Este par está hecho del mismo material sin forma y solo son un peligro para su propia dignidad –Tranquilizó al hijo de Reficul, con un gesto de restar importancia. Dudaba que pasara algo serio además de jalarse del cabello como estaban haciendo ahora.

-¡ESHTASH LOCO! ¡SHUÉLTAMEEE! –Vociferaba el rubio, tratando de asestarle aunque sea un golpe, pero fallando al igual que él. Al final, solo terminaron tirándose del cabello como un par de adolecentes hormonadas… Era ridículo. –¡YAMETE KUDASHAAAAAI! ¡ESHO DUELE! ¡ESHTÚPIDO MOCOSHO CRESHIDO!

-¡DUELE! ¡DUELE! ¡DUELE! –Comenzó a chillar el más joven desde el instante en el que luego de miles de intentos fallidos por golpearlo, apenas y alcanzó a tomar agarre a un mechón de su cabello para jalarlo, aunque permitiendo por su cercanía que el mayor hiciera lo mismo. -¡Bashta! ¡Bashta! ¡D-Duele! ¡Bashura!

Mors se pasó la mano por la cara sin poder creer el escenario que estaba presenciando, pero queriendo escapar de él unos minutos. –Traeré un vaso de agua. –Rodó los ojos resignadamente. Su intento por sacarle la verdad a Licorice había fallado, así que mejor lo regresaba a su estado normal antes de que los echaran. Además, no le gustaba ser el único sobrio, se sentía rodeado de peligro. Mejor escaparía un rato para buscar el agua.

Al volver nada había cambiado, ellos seguían tirándose del cabello mientras gritaban. Suspiró dejando el vaso de agua en la mesa, porque si lo tenía en la mano no se resistiría a tirárselo a los dos. En cuando a esa boba pelea… No importaba cuanto se empujaran, no lograban que el contrario lo soltara, incluso imitándose en un falso intento de "tregua" en el que ambos pensaron igual y terminaron aun jalándose con el brazo contrario luego de fingir que iban a soltarse.

-¡ARGHH! ¡Suelta! ¡Suelta! ¡D-Duele!

-¡PENDEJO, ESHO DUELE! ¡SHUÉLTAME TÚ! –Diablos ¿Por qué el mocoso era tan alto? ¡Dolía que su propio peso sirviese para ayudarlo! Al menos su puta altura de poste de luz ayudaba a que le ocurriese lo mismo si no se agachaba.

Aunque la agonía no duró mucho, pues en medio de todos sus empujones, en una caída finalmente logró que Adauchi lo soltara haciendo que cayera de espaldas con Mors amortiguando su caída. Ni necesitaba estar totalmente sobrio para darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Con solo sentir su cabello deslizándose por sus hombros y visualizar la cinta roja enredada en los dedos de su hermano ya era bastante evidente lo ocurrido.

-¡Y a la prócshima haré pedashosh tu eshtúpida corbata! ¡Ya lo…! –Iba a decir algo más para regodearse de su victoria, pero antes de eso el sonido de llanto lo aturdió.

-U-Ugh... N-No... ¡N-nonono! ¡M-Mamá me la regaló! ¡La r-rompiste! ¡OTRA VEZ! ¡Te odio! Bwaaahhhh! –Así es como se hace arder Troya y obtienes el peor día de tu vida.

-¿Q-qué? ¡Oshe! ¡No shoresh! ¡No! ¡Esho no esh de mashosh! –Chilló horrorizado al causar tal reacción de su parte. Vamos, esperaba un golpe todo, pero esto lo había tomado por sorpresa… Y en ese estado ebrio estaba más sentimental y sensible, por lo que verlo llorar así le hacía sentir culpable. Eso sí, no pensaba disculparse, su orgullo era fuerte… Bueno, no más que su novia.

-¡Ay! ¡Qué malo eres Vendetto! ¡Le hiciste llorar...! –Se quejó la pelirosa mirando acusadoramente a su compañero mientras el joven diablo terminaba rompiendo en llanto como si aún se tratara de un niño.

-Qué maduro... –Ver chasqueó la lengua antes de mirar a su novio con un mensaje claro a sus ojos: O arreglaba esto ya o sería condenado a dormir en el sofá por lo que restaba del mes.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Versh, él me hisho daño también! –No era justo que se preocuparan con él por llorar cuando él fue atacado en primer lugar. Aunque, Mors tenía su argumento.

-¡Y TÚ ME APLASTASTE, HIJO DE PUTA! ¡¿QUÉ HAS ESTADO COMIENDO?! –Se quejó aun con el demonio rubio sobre su espalda. Genial, primero lo entregaban como si fuese el novio a una tortura sexual, luego Licorice le daba tremenda palmada en la espalda y ahora Adauchi lo aplastaba. Y él que pensó que tendría suficiente con lo de Revlis. –¡Quítate, idiota! ¡Y discúlpate con él! ¡No va a dejar de llorar, y cuando está ebrio es peor! –Lo aseguraba por experiencia propia… Al menos este día. –Créeme, se toma todo asunto que tenga que ver con Ivlis muy en serio… Si no estuviese ebrio este sería tu funeral… Tuvo un día de mierda igual que varios, siéntete afortunado.

-¡P-Pero…!

-Pero tú eres el mayor ¡Actúa como tal, Vendetto! ¡Ya casi tienes un siglo! –Ordenó. El llanto del diablo comenzaba a llamar la atención; esperaba que no los echaran o algo.

-¡Sher maior no me hashe másh lishto, Versh! ¡Tú ia deberiash shaberlo! –Contradijo, aunque eso no significaba que no le asustara que su novia le mandara a dormir al sofá esta noche. No, eso le dejaba la espalda muy mal.

-Ya escuchaste a Ver Million, Vendetto.

Adauchi ni siquiera se atrevió a contradecir más, la mirada gélida de Ver Million era suficiente. Se arrepentiría de esto si lo recordaba en la mañana. Con la poca coordinación que tenía, se levantó bufando y se acercó detrás del diablo ensimismado en su llanto para atarle el cabello. Solo le había soltado el nudo, no entendía por qué el escándalo.

-Ya, deja de llorar… Pershdón… Lo shiento, no ioresh… -Le palmeó la espalda aun con los ojos de la demonio de las flores encima suyo ¡Lo estaba intentando! Era difícil ser gentil cuando ese diablo casi lo mataba un par de ocasiones y sentía tanto desprecio entre los dos. –¡Oie, lo estoy intentando!... Agh, ya… Ya… No pasha nada… No she rompió, sholo she desható, eresh másh masho que io, shi iorash ashí esho me convertiría a mí ofishialmente un marica…

-Ugh... Bwahh… Bwahh... –Seguía tan ensimismado entre su llanto que apenas y se percató de la acción del mayor, solo siguió lloriqueando, aunque en un tono algo más bajo. -Bwah... ¿D-de qué masho hablash...? Bwah... -No podía evitarlo, no lloraba solo por cinta, sino por todo lo malo; tanto de este día como en toda su vida. Los cítricos le jugaban en contra de su sensibilidad, recalcándole una y otra vez el momento en que escuchó a su madre llamándolo patético y débil; el instante en que esta tomó a mal su compromiso con Revlis; y el más reciente y doloroso de todos, su confirmación en la supuesta nueva relación que esta guardaba con el estúpido de Satanick. Todo era una mierda, y la cinta solo fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-Agh, eshto no funshiona.

-Pues ponle más empeño. Ya escuchaste al de ojos de pez, tuvo un pésimo día –No lo parecía, pero ella tenía cierta fe en que el demonio de Flame World podría evitar arruinarlo. Adauchi podría intentar parecer rudo y despreocupado, pero su sensibilidad alcohólica le comprobó más de una vez cuan aficionado podía ser de sus familiares.

-Ya, ya… ¡Ya te dije que lo eshtoy intentando, Versh! – Por una mierda que era difícil consolar al ebrio de Licorice. No parecía escuchar sus palabras más que para preguntar aquello y tampoco se lo veía muy presente mentalmente como para formular lo que le decían… Y bueno, él si bien no estaba tan ebrio lo estaba a la mitad, no pensaba bien con el alcohol en la sangre. Hasta ahora solo podía palmearle la espalda tratando de entender sus balbuceos y ver la raíz del problema. No tenía ni idea de qué rayos había pasado con su padre, pero trató de consolarlo lo mejor que podía… Aunque no supiese un carajo a qué se refería.

-¿P-Por qué...? ¿Por qué...? Ugh... Bwahh... ¿Por qué no shoy shuficiente...? Ngh... –Sollozaba por lo bajo, ignorando lo que sea que intentaran decirle, muy perdido en su propio pesar. Sus palabras no iban dirigidas a nadie a pesar del tono, solo eran las preguntas al aire que el exceso de jugo explayaba aún más en lágrimas. –M-Madre... B-Bwahh... ¿P-Por qué no shoy suficiente para ti...? ¿Por qué te aferrash a alguien que no lo vale? Bwahh... –Se abrazó a sí mismo temblorosamente, tan patéticamente débil ante el dolor. Odiaba sentirse así, pero no sabía cómo pararlo. –Y-Yo haría lo que fuera... ¡Bwahhh... ¡Pero no bashta!

-No, no, no digash esho. Eresh shufishiente para cualquiera… Shi io shoy shufishiente para Versh tú sheríash shufishiente hashta para un diosh… Vamosh, deja de iorarsh… -Bufó con resignación al ver que no surgía efecto y lo llevó hasta algún asiento cercano para sentarlo y esperar a que se calme. Si era honesto, no se llevaba bien con él solo porque Licorice lo detestaba, de no ser así vaya a ser si sería bueno mermando su llanto. –Agh, eshto apeshta…

-Idiotas… -Mascullaba Mors, trayendo consigo un vaso de agua y la botella de Vodka vacía. Lo primero para Licorice, lo segundo para partírselo en la cabeza a Adauchi. El más alto estaba tan rendido en su llanto que ni siquiera pudo oponer resistencia en cuando el par de chicas lo obligó a sentarse para que Mors lo hiciera casi ahogarse con un vaso de agua. –Eso es, trágate el agua y cállate. –Siseó aun molesto dedicándose a hacer a Licorice beberse el vaso para que se calmara ya.

-Ya, ya. No llores~ El agua te hará sentir mejor~ -Dijo Laurentia, en sus intentos de animarlo aunque fuese ignorada. El joven diablo le caía bien, le recordaba a su propia hermanita.

-Bien, perfecto. –Susurró el demonio peliverde una vez logró su cometido, centrándose ahora en su siguiente actividad: Reventarle la botella de Vodka a Adauchi sobre la cabeza. Se las pagaría tanto por interrumpir su momento de la verdad como por haber causado el llanto de su amigo y caer sobre él ¡Su día ya había sido bastante malo y ahora este idiota llegaba para hacerlo peor! Oh no, no pensaba dejarlo así, le clavaría la bota botella en la cabeza después de romperla sobre ella y le haría cuernos de vidrio al desgraciado. Claro, si es que dejaba de usar a Ver Million como escudo apenas notó sus homicidas intensiones.

-¡DA LA CARA, MALDITO! ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR POR APLASTARME! ¡VEN ACÁ! –Estúpido demonio ¿Cómo diablos es que era tan veloz y ágil aun estando ebrio?

-¡Oie, cálmate! ¡Versh, aiuda! –No entendía por qué le echaban la culpa a él ¡Licorice fue el que inició la pelea para empezar y él solo se había defendido! Ni enterado estaba de qué tan malo había sido su día como para hacerlo llorar.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡GOBERNADO COBARDE! –Finalmente se cansó y estrelló la botella contra una pared al errarle. Mejor se calmaba, esto no era bueno para su presión. –Mejor ayúdenme a llevarme a estos ebrios afuera.

Tardaron un rato, pero luego de unos minutos habían logrado sacar a sus compañeros del bar y acomodarlos sobre unas bancas cercanas. Adauchi ya se había recuperado en sus cinco sentidos luego de un poco de agua en la cara y otra persecución de parte de Mors, y las chicas se sentían curiosas de saber qué le ocurrió al grupo para acabar tan mal.

-Oye, ¿Por qué tanta depresión? –Preguntó en cuanto su novio trató de usarla de escudo para evitar el botellazo por parte del hijo de Reficul. Ella no se metería en el asunto, pero iba a golpearlos si es que esa botella la terminaba tocando.

-Uh… No lo sé, todos se emborracharon y empezaron a hablar sobre sus sueños rotos y esperanzas o algo así… Y en cuanto a él… -Miró al diablo de soslayo pensando si sería prudente hablar de su situación, aunque después de escuchar sus lloriqueos ya no había duda alguna de esto. Suspiró, por algún motivo… No se sentía con las agallas de confrontarlo mañana. –Se casará mañana, pero aun así está enamorado de otro que no corresponde. –Se alzó de hombros, al menos disfrutando del semblante shokeado de Adauchi.

-Así que eso pasó... –Suspiró con cierto fastidio; preguntándose qué tan miserables debían sentirse todos para lucir tan mal. Si esto era una supuesta despedida de soltero para el hermano menor de Vendetto, ya no podía culparlo por estar tan triste. Hasta a ella le deprimiría presenciar un festejo tan patético. –No lo culpo de su depresión, hasta para mi ver esto resulta deprimente. Y yendo a algo más importante ahora… No creo que logren volver a casa solos... –Comentó de repente, al fin captando la atención del resto. Eran muchos y sería problemático dejárselos solo Mors, quién ya lucía harto y agotado.

-Pobrecitos... –Murmuró Laurentia al verlos casi totalmente inconscientes en sus asientos. Suponía que tuvieron una noche loca. –Son muchos...

-Si lo desean podemos ayudar. –Justo en ese momento el cocodrilo interrumpió mientras se acercaba junto a su novia. Su turno terminaba por esta noche, y les había dado mucha curiosidad el grupo que les asignaron para atender como para no hablarles sin formalidad. –Nosotros conocemos al señor Sullivan y al señor Glasses. –Suponía que podrían darles una mano para ayudarlos a llegar a casa de la novia del azabache y quizás contactar a Kurotsuno para que se hiciera cargo de la estadía de su padre. Aunque ya con los demás sería cuestión del resto. –Creo que la señorita Kiku estará feliz de recibir a su novio y...Tal vez la señorita Kurotsuno no se enfade tanto... Tal vez. –Nunca era posible estar tan seguro, ella podía tener 56 años pero aun así no se fiaban de que haya cambiado mucho.

-Bueno… Algo de ayuda nos vendría bien. Yo puedo llevarme a Kcalb y a Wodahs, quizás Etihw deje que me quede o abra el portal a mi mundo. –Respondió Mors. Ni hablar, prefería quedarse con los ebrios más cuerdos… O más bien dormidos.

-Ciertamente, como dijo mi lindo novio cocodrilo. Mi escoba puede con ambos. –Oh, qué deliciosamente agradable sería ver a Kurotsuno y molestarla un rato al ver su reacción ante su padre borracho. Demonios, adoraba molestarlos. –Eh ¿Qué te pasa, Vendetto? Luces como si te hubiesen puesto un tres en el examen para el cual estudiaste un mes entero. –No sabía de qué se había perdido, pero su cara era legendaria.

Ni hablar podía, solo señalaba a Licorice balbuceando vaya a saber qué. –Él… Mi viejo… Pero… Qué… ¡¿QUÉ?!

-Oh, creo que ya sé lo que dijo. Él se hará cargo de llevarse a Emalf y Licorice. Después de todo los conoce a ambos ¿Verdad? –Se adelantó, sonriendo malicioso al verlo captar su atención con esa furia. Jah, se lo merecía por inepto. Además, si corría el riesgo de toparse con Ivlis mejor aún. No pudo reventarle la botella en la cabeza pero esto ya era suficiente venganza.

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Ni siquiera sé dónde viven! –Vamos, Licorice era un adulto, dudaba que siguiese viviendo en Flame World con su padre. No pensaba ir, no ahora que la pequeña persecución de Mors lo había despertado en sus cinco sentidos no lo haría.

-Agh, sólo ve con Chlomaki y Fungas y déjalos a esos dos locos en el castillo del diablo de Pitch Black World. –Rodó los ojos, no pensaba darle indicaciones más obvias. Le bastaba con ir a ese oscuro mundo para ver la silueta del castillo en lo alto. Cualquier idiota podría encontrarlo, hasta Adauchi. –Ten cuidado de que algún demonio no te viole en el camino, la mayoría de personas que viven ahí son unos sádicos o unos pervertidos guarros.

-¿Q-Qué? V-Ver, dime que irás conmigo. –Ni loco ponía en riesgo su trasero de esa forma. De por sí le daba cosa escuchar del diablo y el dios de ese mundo. Y era de noche… Seguramente con lo oscuro que contaban que era el día ahí la noche era mil veces peor.

-¿Uh? –La mencionada volteó hacia el rubio, arqueando una ceja con sorpresa. No podría estar yendo en serio ¿O sí? –No seas miedoso, Vendetto. Te has enfrentado a cosas peores. –Se encogió de hombros y viendo a Mors comenzar a ingeniarse para llevarse al risueño viejo y a su dormido ángel afuera del bar.

-No deberías temer, Vendetto ¡Recuerda que este riesgo es por tu mejor amigo y tu lindo hermanito! –Le exclamó su amiga, dándole una ligera palmada a su compañero que casi logra tumbarlo sobre Licorice. -¡Hihihi! ¡Vamos! ¿Qué podría pasar? ¿Ver a tu hermana o padre? No suena tan mal. –Ella era un poco más positiva, además de ignorante de la evidente desesperación en los ojos del demonio de Flame World.

-¡Yo no tengo miedo! ¡Agh! ¡Con cuidado, bruta! –Se quejó al casi caer con Licorice y Emalf encima. Oh Vicers ¿Qué fue lo que hizo mal en su vida para que le ocurriera esto? Para colmo el olor de alcohol y naranjas lo mareaba un poco. –Simplemente no quiero que me violen.

-No te preocupes, niño. Dudo que algún demonio te ponga los ojos encima, eres poco atractivo… -Sonrió burlona dedicándose a tirar las botellas vacías e ignorar los chillidos del rubio.

-Además… No creo que ese mundo sea peor que el Mar de la Muerte. –Añadió Ver, para luego soltar una risilla al ver a su novio cargando con el simpático par. Se sentía un poco mala por dejarlo a cargo de toda la responsabilidad, pero bueno. Su novio siempre trataba de hacerse 'el macho' para impresionarla, esta era una muy buena oportunidad. ¿No? –Aunque si te sientes muy asustado, quizás podríamos ir contigo. –Se encogió de hombros, poniendo, sin notarlo, en duda la 'masculinidad y valor' de Adauchi, aunque a ella eso no le importaba mucho.

Al escuchar la propuesta de su novia en vez de oírla ofreciendo ayuda, Adauchi la escuchó burlándose de él y llamándolo débil ¡Ah no, eso sí que no! ¡No pensaba quedar como un cobarde frente a su chica! –¡Bah, tonterías! No le temo a nada más que a Laurentia en sus días. –Nada podía ser más aterrador que la demonio molesta. Además ya habían ido antes a ese mundo para visitar un bar ¿No?... Pero fue hace tanto que no sabía si había cambiado mucho. –No te preocupes, nena. Puedo con esto solo.

-Qué bien por ustedes, yo me llevo a estos dos ya. –Protestó Mors, acomodando a Kcalb y a Wodahs sobre sus hombros para ir llevándoselos a rastras. –Nos vemos otro día… Muérete, Vendetto. –Bien, qué pena que él no podría olvidarse de esto al día siguiente como los demás.

Chlomaki soltó una risa ligera en lo que iba levantando a los otros dos ebrios con ayuda de Fungas –Creo que ese chico esqueleto te la tiene jurada, pequeño.

-Qué novedad…

-Espero no se caigan... –Murmuró por lo bajo hacia su novia bruja. Tanto por los borrachos que había subido a duras penas sobre la escoba de su lady como por los otros que serían difícilmente arrastrados por el demonio mercenario. Suspiró, este había sido el día de trabajo más raro de toda la semana.

-Descuida, soy una experta con esto de conducir escobas. –Si pudo con la gritona de Wadanohara podía con ebrios dormidos. Pan comido.

-En ese caso ya estamos listos, mi lady. Podemos partir.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Vámonos! –Le urgía relajarse en casa… Y conservar las fotos del momento en que dejaran a los pobres en sus casas.

-Bien, vamos. Fue un placer verlas de nuevo, chicas. Wadanohara te manda saludos, Ver. –Sin más, empezaron a alejarse con los dos borrachos mientras el pobre demonio sin cuernos se encargaba de los demás. Pesaban una tonelada. Sino moría a manos de los demonios de ese oscuro mundo, moriría aplastado.

-¿Seguro podrá solo con ambos? –Dudó mirando de soslayo lo dificultoso que le resultaba a Adauchi seguirles el paso. Algo le advertía que el pobre rubio terminaría aplastado tarde o temprano, aunque a su novia eso solo parecía darle más gracia.

-Claro que puedo. –Comentó con una sonrisa confiada solo para ocultar su fastidio. Estúpido bar, estúpido alcohol, estúpidos todos. –Solo espero que el portal más cercano a Pitch Black World no esté lejos… -No es como si Licorice hiciera mucho escándalo de todos modos. Solo iba secando sus ojos adormiladamente, sin hacer caso a lo que fuera que los demás hablaran.

Su cabeza aún le daba vueltas y no podrían confiar en su juicio por largo rato, pero al menos el vaso de agua logró que tuviera las fuerzas para calmar su llanto hasta apenas llegar a unos ligeros hipos somnolientos. Ya no le importaba nada, solo quería volver a casa y tal vez tumbarse por varias horas. Ni siquiera el hecho de estar siendo débilmente sostenido por su "más odiado hermano sin cuernos", los cítricos en su sangre combinados con agua mermaron al menos su interés en la agresividad.

-Uhnm... ¿A dónde vamosh...? Yo... Quiero ir con mamá... –Balbuceó, cediendo casi todo su peso sobre el rubio mientras se balanceaba un poco. ¿Era imaginación suya o todo le estaba dando vueltas? -Emalfsh... Detén el mundo... Ugh... Eresh muy bajo, Adaushi... –Se quejó ligeramente entre los tambaleantes pasos que daban. Su hermano le provocaba dolor de espalda por obligarlo a agacharse tanto.

-¡Cállate! ¡¿Puedes?!

En cuanto a las dos demonios que sobraban en esta travesía, solo observaban risueñamente cómo se alejaban a paso lento.

Ver aún conservaba una divertida sonrisa ante los tontos chillidos sobre machos de su novio, a quién veía alejarse dificultosamente tras la bruja y su familiar. –¿Quieres seguir al pendejo para asegurar su trasero? –Volteó a su amiga, quien asintió muy divertida con la idea.

-Por supuesto. Quiero reírme un rato. –Espiar a su compañero seguro les traería un par de risas más esta noche.

-Perfecto, vamos.

(…)

-Y bueno... Este es Pitch Black World. El castillo que buscas es ese, no está muy lejos, pero si algo alto.

Adauchi observó desconfiadamente el lugar. Oscuro, lleno de demonios aterradores y plantas oscuras con formas raras… Bien, rezaría a Vicers para que su trasero salga intacto de esto. Bastante tuvo con la borrachera de hoy, no necesitaba escapar de lunáticos violadores. Ya con enterarse de que el tipo que secuestró a Lobco vivía aquí antes lo llenaba de incertidumbre.

-¿Seguro podrás llegar? –Le habló Fungas de nuevo. Era un poco difícil guardarle fe a alguien que apenas iba arrastrando los pies con su par de... ¿Amigos? Pero... Si rubio insistía sería cosa suya.

-Seguro, puedo solo. –Trataba de restar importancia, era un macho ¡Un macho! Aunque al levantar la vista hacia el dichoso castillo sudó en frío. Joder, esto sería difícil. Había olvidado completamente como era estar en este mundo siendo ignorante del peligro que corre la virginidad de uno aquí ¡¿Por qué Laurentia no mencionó nada de eso?! ¡Ella vivía aquí!

-Ok. Si tú lo dices. –Se encogió de hombros, siguiendo a su ama. Quería terminar con esto pronto, estaba exhausto y ansiaba mimar dulcemente a su gatita.

-Ah… Y gracias por traerme.

-No hay de qué. Suerte y cuidado con todo. –De verdad esperaba que Vendetto lograra salir ileso del Castillo de Pitch Black World, parecía un buen tipo, aunque algo terco. En fin, mejor se enfocaría en que el par de ebrios que la bruja cargaba no cayera de la escoba; no quería que los culparan por nada; solo ansiaba darle punto final a este asunto e ir a descansar en su hogar.

-¡Buena suerte, Vendetto! La vas a necesitar. –Dijo burlona antes de poner en marcha su escoba y alejarse con su querido cocodrilo. Ah, trabajando incluso después de su empleo. Al menos sería recompensada con cariños de Fungas y molestar a Kurotsuno con respecto a lo ocurrido con Sullivan.

-Adiosh Virginio... Adiosh Sullivan... –El ebrio de Licorice los despidió vagamente, dándole igual si recibía o no respuesta, apenas lograba mantenerse del todo consciente mientras se acercaban al castillo, pero estaba despierto y eso ya era un logro.

-Bien… Hagamos esto ya. –Suspiró resignado mientras arrastraba a ambos ebrios. Pesaban mucho al ser dos y además de que su estado adormilado y poco colaborativo no ayudaba mucho. Estúpido alcohol… ¿Cómo es que se veía metido en este tipo de situaciones? Oh, cierto… Para impresionar a Ver Million. La próxima vez re consideraría las cosas antes de querer hacerse el macho.

Lo peor de todo es que la aludida no estaba en otro mundo preguntándose cómo estaría, no, estaba a unos metros con Laurentia, riéndose de la situación.

-Uh... El hermanito de Vendetto es adorable y gracioso ¿No crees, Ver? –Comentó por lo bajo, mientras seguían sigilosamente al trío masculino rumbo al castillo.

-Supongo... –Dio un vistazo rápido al paisaje, no muy acostumbrada al ambiente, aunque pareciéndole algo genial. –Vaya... No sabía que el viejo de Vendetto viviera en un lugar cool... -Definitivamente esa lejanía parental les hacía perderse de muchas cosas.

-Oie... Veo mi casha deshde aquí... Quiero ir a casha... Quiero ver a mamá... –Balbuceaba por lo bajo. No había un gran hilo en sus palabras, ni tampoco seguía estallando en lágrimas, aunque el tono melancólico seguía acompañando sus ansias por llegar a casa. Como si deseara mucho ver a Ivlis, y a la vez le doliera en el alma.

Incluso entre su semi consciencia, una parte de sí esperaba que tal vez con ir a dormir todo se resolvería. Que todo solo era una pesadilla y apenas abriera los ojos de nuevo, no tendría que ver a nadie más que no fuera el diablo de Flame World y su hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Uh? Agh… Sí, sí… Te llevaré con ese cabeza hueca, no tardaremos demasiado. –Bufó fastidiado al escucharlo mencionar a su padre. Si era honesto, no había pensado en ese asunto desde su adolescencia, ni cuando veía a Emalf en el karaoke ni nunca. Para su salud mental y su reciente madurez de la etapa rebelde consideraba que lo mejor era borrar de su memoria todo lo relacionado al diablo de flamas, no le gustaba sentirse culpable y mucho menos por él.

-...Duele...

-Agh, mírate, te escuchas justo como ese tonto cuando andaba llorando por Siralos ¿Qué es lo que le ves? ¿Por qué entre todos los zoquetes del mundo lo elegiste a él? –Preguntó por fin, harto de tener que oír sus lloriqueos. Se notaba que con respecto a intereses amorosos esos dos tenían el mismo problema, y en ambos casos no comprendería la razón del por qué nunca.

-¿Uh? ...¿P-por qué...? Ughn... Mamá esh eshpecial... –Extrañamente, no ignoraba del todo a su hermano, simplemente que su pesar sobrepasaba el desagrado que le tenía. –Siempre es amable a pesar de sufrir mucho... Me gusta... Que sonría. Me mima y cuida... También me salvó de un monstruo... Y es muy, muy genial cuando se enoja... Mi dios, mi mundo, mi todo... –Sonrió tristemente. Aún con todo el dolor que recordar las crueles palabras que creyó escuchar de su parte aún podía hablar dulcemente de Ivlis. No sonaba sarcástico ni burlón, cada sílaba cargaba con la más profunda muestra de amor que lo iba asfixiando desde hace tanto.

-¿Sufrir? –Alzó una ceja sin entender del todo, no estaba enterado de nada con respecto a Ivlis… Incluso aún se preguntaba por qué lo habían mandado a dejarlos a ellos en Pitch Black World cuando supuestamente su hogar era en Flame World, por ahora especulaba que se quedaría ahí por unos días, quién sabe… Y que cuando Licorice decía "Sufrir" no se refería a nada más que al condenado dios con cara de muñeca y cerebro de aire.

De cualquier manera, pensar en ello no le quitaba la sorpresa ante tales palabras, por más que vinieran del ser que más obviamente hablaría así de él… Era más honesto, sincero y dulce que lo que podría oír de inclusive Rieta o Poemi.

-Ugh... Sufre... Sufre... Sufre... Ugh... Si esa bashura no moleshtara... Todo sería mejor... Si yo no existiera... ¿Mamá... sería más feliz...? –Balbuceó por lo bajo, completamente ajeno a la ignorancia de su hermano con respecto a la vida del diablo de Flame World y a su propia incoherencia al hablar. Sus párpados comenzaban a resultarle pesados, el caminar se volvía tedioso y apenas terminaba por entender lo que salía de los labios del rubio... Aunque puede que diera igual, porque en la mañana todo esto podría solo quedar en el olvido una vez que despertara sin cítricos en la sangre y aceptando su dolorosa realidad.

-¿Basura?... ¿Hablas de Siralos? Agh, no importa, olvídalo… -Perdió el interés en ese asunto. Uy, sí, su padre sufría tanto… ¡Sufría porque él mismo se hacía menos por un estúpido dios travesti! ¡Menudo idiota! En su mente no pasaba otra idea más que esa… Oh, ni imaginaba lo lejos que estaba de la verdad. –Ah… Y no digas estupideces ¿Quieres? Mi padre es un cabeza hueca y demás, pero no es tan tonto como para no amar a sus hijos. –Hey, su padre era estúpido, pero cruel jamás… Bueno, tantito, pero no con su familia. No lo demostraba tanto, pero en esos cortos años a su lado supo que era aficionado a su pequeña familia.

Agh ¿Por qué pensaba en eso justo ahora? Solo quería olvidarse de ese tonto y hacer una nueva vida. No necesitaba que su hermano menor le recordara todo eso. Ojalá se olvidara de todo esto en la mañana… Se sentía tan tonto hablándole a un borracho.

-En verdad me gustaría entenderte, Licorice… -Bajó la mirada sin detener su andar. Era increíble que ni siquiera supiera de qué estaba hablando, por haber estado ausente tanto tiempo.

Inevitablemente… Recuerdos de su pasado surcaban en su mente, cuando a pesar de todo lo malo que le traía las veces que su padre actuaba por Siralos él los trataba igual como describía el oji dorado.

-Sí… Quisiera entenderte. Pero sabes lo que pienso de tu madre, no puedo pensar en él como tú describes, él no me mostró ese lado la última vez que lo vi. –Ah, recuerdos, recuerdos… ¿Por qué tenían que molestarlo en una noche de celebración? Era tan fastidioso y lo hacían dudar de su accionar cuando joven.

-Yo tampoco te entiendo... No es raro... –No comprendía totalmente lo sucedido entre su madre y hermano; y probablemente su propio amor al de mechas rojas lo que se lo impedía. –Solo no me gusta que hablen mal de mamá.

-Me abstendré a hacerlo frente a ti, quiero evitar tus golpes y… Tampoco es que me caigas mal ¿Sabes? –Si por algo se llevaban como lo hacían era por Licorice, de su parte no podría importarle menos su lealtad y cariño a su padre.

-¿Sabes…? Mamá... Siempre te recuerda... Poemi... Igual... Y Rieta… -Murmuró de la nada. No buscaba una reconciliación o hacerlo sentir mejor, de hecho, no buscaba nada en especial, solo soltaba palabras sin filtro. No mentía en lo absoluto con nada; después de todo un ebrio siempre decía la verdad ¿No?

-¿Eh…? ¿En serio…? ¡C-como si me importara! –Su hermana… Bueno, ella era la única a la que aun veía de su familia directa, a Emalf igual… Era de esperarse que ellos sí le extrañasen ¿Pero su padre? Nah, él había dicho que lo recordaba… Quizás lo detestaba, quien sabe.

Oh, y ahora que lo recordaba… Seguía dudoso sobre lo que escuchó en el bar. –Oh, y… Sobre tu boda. Lo siento, no debe ser fácil… Mírale el lado amable, ese cabeza hueca no te empaló, no te arrancó las alas y no te lanzó a un abismo. –Río por lo bajo, apagándose al notar que no causaba el efecto esperado. –…Perdón. Si te ayuda de algo, por lo que me cuentan de la tal Revlis debes ser muy afortunado.

-Ugh… -Daba igual que tipo de relación guardara su hermano con su madre, le irritaba su forma de referirse a Ivlis. Si algo como eso pudiera evitarse, tal vez su relación no sería tan mala... En su estado actual nada era 100% seguro y claro. –H-Haha... Ha... Yo... Hubiera preferido eso... I-iba a doler menos... –Sollozó por lo bajo. Todo sería más fácil y menos doloroso si al menos su situación se tratara de alguien que le hizo daño y que pudiera simplemente empezar a odiar pero... No podría estar más alejado de la realidad.

Ivlis nunca le provocó daño alguno, al menos no intencionalmente. No hizo nada malo, solo dijo una verdad innegable sobre él. Solo había tomado una decisión que él no compartía y rechazó indirectamente sus sentimientos ¿Realmente podría odiarlo solo por eso? No... Nunca podría. Con su madre nunca nada era por el lado fácil ¿No? Y por eso...dolía más

-Tú estás loco, viejo. Él da miedo cuando se enoja, no hubieses querido experimentarlo. –A cada palabrerío de Licorice lo sentía más y más emo que el mismísimo Ivlis cuando lloriqueaba a solas por Siralos.

El joven diablo probablemente, de haber estado más cuerdo como para manejar dos temas a la vez hubiera soltado alguna alegación sobre lo genial y guapo que le parecía Ivlis cuando se enojaba hasta el punto de teñir su cabello en llamas, pero antes de eso Adauchi volvió a hablar.

-Al menos tendrás una buena esposa ¿No? He venido de visita a este mundo por las cosas que me han contado de él… Sé que la chica con la que te casarás es hija de Dios y Diablo. Tienes suerte.

-Ugh... Todos... dicen eso... –Era una completa lástima que en lugar de ello, se sintiera miserable. Bueno, ya no importaba mucho, porque de igual modo, comenzaba a dormirse en su hombro.

-Bueno… ¿No crees que lo dices porque será verdad? –Se alzó de hombros. De por sí le parecía extraño que el de orbes dorados estuviese enamorado del diablo de flamas ¿Cómo debía reaccionar con el asunto de Revlis?

-Lo dudo… De todos modos… Nhm, sueño… -El seductor sedante de la embriaguez ya había hecho total efecto, llevándolo al mundo de los sueños, mucho antes de que su hermano fuese capaz de llevarlo a su hogar.

-Agh… Eso es, solo duérmete… -Suspiró al ver que se acercaba más al castillo. Por fin terminaría con esta tortura y no tendría que escuchar más al ebrio.

Y quizás, por el bien de la "extraña paz" entre ambos, eso sería lo mejor por lo que restaba de la noche; después de todo, para Adauchi esto solo marcó el inicio de otro inmenso problema.

Aunque eso no lo podría saber ahora, solo se preguntaba cómo es que todo pudo terminar de esta manera en esa supuesta noche feliz.

 **Me entretuve haciendo esto, fue de lo mejor.**

 **Por favor, tenía que agregar a Adauchi ¿Qué es una familia completa sin este rubio?**

 **Realmente espero que les haya gustado, pero antes de que se vayan ¿Recuerdan que mencioné un proyecto para concursar en mi ciudad? ¿No se les antoja verlo? Seguramente a muchos les gustará, si saben de lo que hablo(?)**

 **watch?v=3DO4QlHF81M &t=6s**

 **No tengo más que agregar excepto… ¡Sweet fuera!**

 **PD: El miércoles empiezo las clases y no quiero, que alguien me ayude AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.**


End file.
